On a besoin de vous
by Darklara
Summary: La Directrice de Poudlard rapelle ses anciens élèves pour les nommer professeur. Deux vieux ennemis vont se retrouver... SLASH HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Mi- Juillet, le soleil brille au dessus de Poudlard. Toute l'école est silencieuse, tous ses élèves sont en vacances. Seuls présents dans le château la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall ainsi que le directeur adjoint et directeur de la maison Serpentard, le professeur Slughorn. Tous deux discutent de l'avenir de l'école :

- Cela fait maintenant six ans Horace, cela ne peut plus durer !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Minerva mais que comptez-vous faire ? Avez-vous trouver le moyen de remédier à cette situation ? demanda Slughorn

- En effet, j'y ai longuement réfléchit et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Il est hors de question que je laisse Poudlard sombrer. Par respect pour Dumbledore.

Six ans. Six ans à présent que la guerre était terminée. Six ans que le Mage Noir avait disparu, terrassé par le « Survivant ». Mais les ravages causés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts avaient laissé leurs traces. Le monde des sorciers fut ébranlé par les conflits et pour fuir, oublier, sorciers et sorcières ont préféré s'éloigner. Poudlard faisait les frais de cet « exode ». L'école de sorcellerie voyait son nombre d'élève diminuer. Non seulement les premières années se faisaient rares, mais mêmes les élèves déjà scolarisés ne terminaient pas leurs études. Leurs familles voulaient les écarter le plus possible de l'école qui avait subi tellement de tragédies.

- Et bien alors professeur McGonagall que prévoyez-vous de faire ?

- Mon cher Horace, je compte bien redonner à cette école sa splendeur et sa notoriété d'avant. Pour cela, il faut inciter les sorciers à revenir dans nos contrées, leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y a plus de danger, que l'école n'a jamais été aussi fiable et que leurs enfants seront en sécurité.

- Très bien. Mais même si vous arrivez à faire renaître l'école, comment en informer les sorciers ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Pour le moment, il faut revoir notre corps enseignant. Les élèves manquent mais les professeurs également.

- Il est vrai que même certains de nos enseignants ont préféré aussi se retirer. Nous sommes en manque d'effectif et certains rechignent à vouloir revenir, et ce malgré vos demandes.

- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir Horace, soupira McGonagall

- Alors comment comptez-vous récupérer nos anciens collègues ?

- En réalité, je n'ai pas l'intention de les récupérer Horace. Je compte faire appel à de nouveaux enseignants, expliqua la Directrice.

- Mais qui donc ? demanda Slughorn, très curieux de connaître les intentions de la Directrice.

- J'ai décidé de faire appel à d'anciens élèves. Pour autant que je sache, ils ne se sont pas devenus enseignants et sont peut être encore un peu jeune pour le devenir mais ce n'est pas un réel problème. Ceux que j'envisage étaient doués ou excellaient même au moins dans une de nos disciplines. Ils pourraient donc chacun enseigner une matière.

- Apparemment vous avez bien réfléchit à la question. Puis-je savoir à quels élèves faites-vous référence ? demanda Slughorn même s'il en avait déjà une vague idée.

- Ce sont des élèves qui ont passé leurs ASPICS avec succès il y a maintenant six ans et qui ont acquis une grande expérience due à leur participation à la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Slughorn sourit. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

- Voilà une brillante idée Minerva ! s'exclama Slughorn. Il est vrai que tous ces jeunes gens sont doués et ont de la pratique derrière eux. Excellent choix. Quand seront-ils au courant ?

- Très prochainement. Je ne les ai pas encore tous localisés. Apparemment certains se sont séparés après la fin de la bataille et d'autres ont même quitté le pays.

- De leur part, c'est compréhensible.

- De toutes façons, il ne me reste plus que deux élèves à localiser. J'ai déjà reçu les informations me permettant de les retrouver. Lorsque j'aurai confirmation, j'enverrai à tous des hiboux, expliqua la Directrice.

- Et combien seront-ils ? demanda Slughorn

- S'ils répondent tous, ils seront huit. Cinq d'entre eux étaient à Gryffondor et les trois autres étaient à Serpentard, dit McGonagall en souriant.

Quelques jours plus tard, McGonagall envoya ses huit hiboux à leur destinataire, les convoquant chacun pour le 15 Août à Poudlard. Elle ne mentionna pas la raison de cet appel mais leur demanda tout de même de confirmer leur présence.

Elle fut quand même étonnée de recevoir, dès le lendemain, huit réponses positives.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Ce furent les allées et venues des gens dans la rue qui réveillèrent Harry. Tout en écoutant les bruits de l'extérieur, le Survivant ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les volets de sa chambre. Il chercha du bout des doigts ses lunettes mais s'arrêta net. Harry ne portait plus de lunettes depuis quelques années mais avait encore gardé le reflex de les chercher le matin quand il se réveillait. Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche, enfila un jeans et un sweat-shirt. Il tenta de se coiffer mais son reflet dans le miroir lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait mieux renoncer. Une fois prêt, il décida de descendre dans la salle à manger et d'avaler un morceau en vitesse. Il était pressé. Il voulait passer la journée à parcourir Pré-Au-Lard. Cela faisait six ans qu'il était parti, le village lui avait manqué. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour et voulait rester encore un peu seul. Il sortit de l'auberge dans laquelle il s'était installé la veille. Dehors il faisait beau et chaud, la journée s'annonçait idéale pour aller se promener.

Pour commencer sa ballade, Harry opta pour les Trois Balais. Une fois arrivé, il alla directement s'installer à la table qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre avec ses amis et commanda une Bièraubeurre. Mme Rosmerta, toujours tenancière des Trois Balais, le reconnut aussitôt mais lui fit juste un signe de tête, devinant que Harry ne voulait pas être déranger et surtout reconnu par le reste de la clientèle. Tout en sirotant sa boisson, il repensait à ses années à Poudlard et se remémorait tous les bons moments vécus avec Ron et Hermione. Il se dit que finalement, il les préviendrait le plus tôt possible de son retour. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup trop.

C'est alors que deux personnes entrèrent dans l'auberge. Harry n'y aurait pas prêté attention mais leur discussion « animée » attira tous les regards et sortit Harry de sa mélancolie :

- Attends que maman soit au courant, ça ne va pas lui plaire du tout !

- Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de lui raconter. Après tout, je suis encore assez grande pour prendre des décisions seule !

- Certainement pas ! Et puis, je suis plus vieux que toi alors tu dois écouter ce que je te dis.

- Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre… En tous cas je te préviens, si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit à maman, je …

C'est alors que la jeune fille s'arrêta de parler, fixant un point précis dans la salle :

- HARRY !!!!!!!

Une tornade rousse traversa la pièce en courant, bousculant sur son passage chaises, tables et clients et sauta dans les bras de Harry avec tellement d'élan que ce dernier eu du mal à garder son équilibre.

- Tu es enfin revenu ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu nous as tellement manqué !

- Moi aussi Ginny je suis très heureux de te revoir.

Harry enlaça son amie et posa son regard sur la personne accompagnant Ginny :

- Enfin rentré ? demanda le jeune homme, encore abasourdi par le retour de son meilleur ami.

- Oui Ron, et pour de bon.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage des deux garçons et ils se serrèrent dans les bras, la simple poignée de main n'ayant pas sa place dans un moment pareil.

Tous les trois s'installèrent à table et Harry commanda trois autres Bièraubeurres.

- Alors raconte ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ces dernières années ? demanda Ginny, impatiente.

- Et bien rentrer dans les détails me prendrait un temps fou. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, visité des tas de pays. Il fallait que je me change les idées.

- C'était bien normal après tout ce qui était arrivé, dit Ron le regard triste.

Silence à table. Tous les trois étaient momentanément replongés dans les heures sombres de la Bataille. Mais Ginny réagit la première :

- Bah, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, c'est loin derrière nous maintenant. Harry est revenu, en pleine forme apparemment, et c'est ce qui compte.

- C'est vrai que tu as changé. Pas spécialement physiquement mais ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu sembles plus tranquille, plus reposé, constata Ron

- Disons que ces voyages m'ont fait beaucoup de bien et puis j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même ces dernières années, répondit Harry un sourire en coin.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

- Tu verras bien, rétorqua Harry souriant, laissant Ginny sur sa faim.

- Bon et bien, si on allait se promener un peu. Ca serait dommage de ne pas profiter du beau temps, proposa Ron.

- C'est parti ! dirent en cœur Harry et Ginny.

Les trois amis firent le tour de toutes les boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils en profitèrent pour faire quelques achats ; ceux de Ron et Harry se résumant essentiellement à des confiseries. Ils décidèrent ensuite de passer par une librairie car Ron voulait la dernière édition des « Plus Belles Coupes du Monde de Quidditch ».

Une fois dans la librairie, ils se séparèrent pour chercher le livre. Harry cherchait dans une rangée lorsqu'il entendit Ron l'appeler. Lorsqu'il arriva en bout de rangée, le brun percuta quelqu'un, la personne n'ayant pas vu Harry arriver car elle avait les bras chargés de livres. Il se pencha pour aider à ramasser :

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas …

- HARRY !!!

- HERMIONE !!!

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne peux pas y croire ! Tu es enfin revenu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi Mione, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. En tous cas tu n'as pas changé ; il fallait que je mette les pieds dans une librairie pour tomber sur toi !

- Et oui qu'est ce que tu veux on ne se refait pas. Mais dis moi, depuis quand es tu rentré ? Où est ce que tu loges ?

- Je suis rentré seulement hier en fin de journée et j'ai pris une chambre dans une auberge ici, à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Quoi ?! Tu es rentré depuis hier et tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ?

- Du calme Mione, j'avais mes raisons, répondit Harry en rigolant.

Ron et Ginny arrivèrent, interpellés par les cris de Hermione.

- Je savais bien que c'était toi !! S'exclama la rousse en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Ginny ! Ca faisait un bout de temps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! C'est une superbe journée. D'abord Harry, ensuite toi, que de bonnes surprises aujourd'hui.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière son amie. Avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, elle salua Ron. Ils avaient l'air heureux de se revoir mais Harry comprit que quelque chose avait dû se passer pendant son absence et se dit qu'il finirait bien par l'apprendre.

- Bon et bien, c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi je commence à avoir faim. Alors Hermione, Harry, vous nous suivez jusqu'à la maison, lança Ginny.

- Quoi ? dirent ensemble Harry et Hermione.

- Ben oui, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va vous laisser rentrer chacun de votre côté. Vous venez dormir à la maison et interdiction de refuser, renchérit Ron.

Les deux amis ne se firent pas prier. Ils avaient hâte de revoir Mr et Mme Weasley. Ils transplanèrent donc tous les quatre vers le Terrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le soleil se couchait lorsque les quatre anciens Gryffondors arrivaient au Terrier.

- Ne faites pas de bruit, murmura Ginny. On va faire une surprise à mes parents.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent. Ron et Ginny rentrèrent en premier dans la maison. Molly était en train de préparer le dîner et Arthur lisait tranquillement la Gazette.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Il était temps, commença à gronder Mme Weasley. Où est ce que vous étiez encore passés ?

- Désolé maman, mais on a croisé de vieilles connaissances, se justifia Ron en regardant sa sœur avec un sourire en coin. D'ailleurs, on les a invité à manger à la maison ce soir.

- Quelle bonne idée ! dit Mr Weasley. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu un peu d'animation dans cette maison.

- Vous auriez quand même pu me prévenir avant pour le dîner. A quelle heure doivent ils arriver ? demanda Molly.

Harry et Hermione, qui écoutaient derrière la porte, entrèrent alors on trombe :

- Bonsoir !!! Dirent ils en cœur.

Mme Weasley lâcha les couverts quelle avait dans les mains pour courir serrer dans ses bras Harry et Hermione. Arthur laissa tomber son journal pour aller les saluer également. Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses et les larmes de joie de Molly, tous se mirent à table lorsque…

- Harry Potter ! Firent deux voix identiques.

- Fred ! George ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Harry en allant leur serrer la main.

- Et oui, maman nous reprochait de ne pas venir la voir assez souvent. On est donc revenu passer quelques jours dans la demeure familiale, expliqua Fred. Tiens, salut Hermione , comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ca va très bien merci. Et vous ?

- Ca va. En forme comme toujours, répondit George.

- Comment ça « depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda Ron

- On s'est croisé à Londres il y a quelques mois, expliqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez rien dit ? demanda Ron, légèrement agacé.

- On n'est pas obligé de te raconter nos vies dans les détails, rétorqua George en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Ron. En réalité, Hermione leur avait demandé de ne pas lui en parler. Ron alla s'asseoir, visiblement contrarié.

- Alors Harry, maintenant que tu es revenu, que dirais tu d'aller se faire une petite partie de Quidditch, histoire de vérifier si tu n'as pas un peu rouillé ? Proposa Fred.

Cette idée dérida Ron et Harry s'apprêtait à répondre…

- C'est hors de question ! Vous allez passer à table, le Quidditch attendra, ordonna Molly.

Les garçons se résignèrent et retournèrent s'asseoir à table. Même après plusieurs années, personne n'osait défier Molly Weasley.

Le repas fut très convivial. Tout le monde à table était absorbé par les récits de Harry lorsque Hermione remarqua :

- Mais au fait Harry, ta cicatrice ! Elle a disparu ! Tous les yeux se fixèrent alors sur le front du Survivant.

- Non Mione, je l'ai toujours, seulement lorsque j'ai commencé à voyager, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la cacher pour être plus tranquille. Alors j'utilise un sortilège de dissimulation en permanence. C'est plus pratique, expliqua Harry.

Silence à table. En fait, tout le monde savait pourquoi Harry en était arrivé jusque là. Sa cicatrice a été plus qu'un poids dans sa vie. Chacun s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant. C'est alors que Arthur brisa le silence :

- Et bien moi je me demande pourquoi tu ne nous as pas fait part de ton retour Harry ?

- Ce n'était pas prévu que je rentre ce mois ci, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de McGonagall et …

- Toi aussi ?! S'exclamèrent Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous aussi vous avez reçu une lettre ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Oui une lettre dans laquelle elle nous demande de venir demain à Poudlard, expliqua Ginny. Ron en a reçu une aussi. Et toi Hermione ?

- La même chose. Demain à Poudlard à 13h, répondit Hermione. Je croyais que j'étais la seule à avoir été convoquée mais tous les quatre, c'est quand même assez étrange.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a un problème ? demanda Ginny qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un problème, en tous cas rien de grave sinon elle nous aurait prévenu dans sa lettre non ? Tenta Ron.

- Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, lança Mr Weasley. Ca ne sert à rien de vous faire du mauvais sang à l'avance. Attendez demain.

- Il a raison. Et puisque vous devez aller tous à Poudlard demain, vous deux, vous restez ici cette nuit, annonça Mme Weasley en regardant Harry et Hermione.

- Avec joie, merci beaucoup Mme Weasley. Bon alors, on se la fait cette petite partie de Quidditch ? Proposa Harry en s'adressant au reste de la table.

La proposition redonna le sourire à tout le monde et tous les ex-Gryffondors sortirent dans le jardin, derrière la maison.

- Ginny, tu joues avec nous ? demanda Harry.

- Non désolée pas pour cette fois. Je reste sur le côté avec Hermione. On vous regarde, lui répondit la rousse.

- Tiens Potter attrapes ! fit l'un des jumeaux en lui lançant l'un de leurs balais. On va vérifier si tu es toujours aussi performant sans ton Eclair de Feu.

Et pendant que les trois frères Weasley riaient, pensant avoir piégé Harry en lui prêtant un vieux balai, ce dernier ramassa le balai et s'adressa à Ginny :

- Regarde tes frères se marrer. On va voir qui va bien rigoler à la fin.

- Ca nous fait plaisir de te voir autant en forme. Qu'est ce qui te met de bonne humeur comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Bah tout me met de bonne humeur. D'abord je vous retrouve tous et en plus on doit retourner ensemble à Poudlard. Que de bonnes choses ! Rien ne pourra gâcher ça.

Harry enfourcha le balai et rejoignit les frères Weasley dans les airs.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

- Harry ! Ron ! Bon sang, levez vous ! Cria Hermione pour la énième fois. Vous avez assez dormi comme ça. Ginny viens m'aider !

- Aller bande de fainéants ! dit Ginny tout en lançant simultanément un coussin sur Harry et son frère. Mais les coussins furent immédiatement renvoyés sur la jeune fille.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir… commença Ginny avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle va encore inventer, marmonna Ron

- Maman ! Ron et Harry refusent de se lever et on va être en retard. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ? s'écria Ginny.

- Là je crois que vous êtes mal, rigola Hermione.

Et en un rien de temps, les garçons avaient bondi de leur lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, de peur d'affronter la colère de Molly de bon matin.

Ginny descendit dans la cuisine, triomphante, suivie par Hermione. Elles attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant de voir apparaître les garçons.

- Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley, dit Harry encore un peu endormi.

- B'jour tout le monde, fit Ron pas plus réveillé que son ami.

- Bonjour à vous deux. Alors enfin réveillés ? Ria Arthur.

- Il était temps. Aller, asseyez vous, je vous sers. Ca vous fera un petit déjeuner tardif, dit Mme Weasley.

Après le petit déjeuner, les quatre amis transplanèrent à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent juste devant les grilles. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remit les pieds à l'école depuis la fin de leurs études. Le château était là, devant eux, rappelant à chacun d'innombrables souvenirs, bons comme mauvais.

Ron s'adressa à son ami :

- A toi l'honneur vieux, lui montrant d'un signe de tête l'immense grille.

Harry sourit et s'engagea sur le chemin menant au château, suivi de près par ses amis. Ils commencèrent à remonter le chemin lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire bruyant et grave au loin. Une voix que Harry connaissait bien :

-Hagrid !! Cria Harry avant de partir en courant vers le demi géant qui se tenant devant sa cabane et discutait avec quelqu'un.

- Harry ! C'est vraiment toi ! dit Hagrid en serrant son petit protégé dans ses bras, ce qui incita d'ailleurs ce dernier à se défaire de son étreinte ; il avait oublié la force de son ami.

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui discutait avec Hagrid :

- Neville ! Comment vas-tu ? dit Harry en serrant la main de son ancien camarade.

- Je vais bien merci. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Harry.

- Tu veux dire que nous voir ça te fait pas plaisir ? Plaisanta Ginny

- Si, bien sur que si, se dépêcha de répondre Neville tout en saluant le reste du groupe.

- Bon et bien on dirait que vous êtes tous un peu en avance, vous avez bien changé, ria Hagrid

- Comment ça, en avance ? demanda aussitôt Hermione. Hagrid vous savez pourquoi on est là n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne dirais rien, s'empressa de répondre Hagrid.

- Aller Hagrid faites un effort, supplia Ron. Au fait Neville, toi aussi tu as été appelé par McGonagall ?

- Oui, elle disait de venir aujourd'hui, répondit Neville d'une petite voix, commençant à s'inquiéter de voir d'autres anciens élèves dans le même cas que lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a rien de grave, vous verrez, les rassura le demi géant.

Les cinq amis profitèrent de leur arrivée en avance pour rester discuter un peu avec Hagrid puis firent également un petit tour du côté du parc et du lac.

Puis l'heure du rendez vous arriva et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la Directrice.

Comme il n'y avait aucun élève dans l'école, le bureau n'était pas protégé par mot de passe. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en colimaçon menant à la porte et c'est Hermione qui frappa et entra la première, suivi du reste du groupe.

- Ah les voila enfin ! s'écria le professeur Slughorn. L'élite des Gryffondors au grand complet, ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir !

- Nous aussi professeur, répondit Harry amusé par l'éternel entrain de Slughorn.

- Bonjour à tous, dit la Directrice. Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. Malgré le sérieux habituel de la Directrice, revoir ses anciens élèves lui faisait chaud au cœur et en souriait. Asseyez vous je vous prie. Elle fit apparaître huit fauteuils.

- Professeur, excusez moi mais pourquoi huit fauteuils ? Remarqua Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore au complet miss Granger, nous devons attendre encore quelques personnes.

Le petit groupe se résigna à s'asseoir et le professeur Slughorn lança la conversation, demandant à chacun ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis ces six dernières années.

Lorsque Harry commençait à se lasser des questions de Slughorn, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aussitôt les Gryffondors se retournèrent pour voir entrer les derniers retardataires : Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

- Ah entrez donc jeunes gens ! s'exclama le directeur de Serpentard. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Asseyez vous donc.

Les deux ex-Serpentards saluèrent brièvement la Directrice et le professeur et prirent place.

Les regards noirs fusèrent aussitôt. Bien que certains Serpentards avaient choisi de se battre au côté de l'Ordre lors de la Bataille, ces derniers ne toléraient pas plus les Gryffondors pour autant et réciproquement. Il n'est pas chose aisée d'effacer les vieilles habitudes prises à Poudlard.

Pansy et Blaise n'étaient pas les derniers arrivés. Il manquait encore une personne. Harry, ne pouvant rester assis à attendre, fit les cents pas dans le bureau. Il remarqua que n'avait changé ; McGonagall n'avait sans doute pas eu le cœur à déplacer certaines affaires de l'ancien directeur. Harry continuait ses allées et venues et lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la porte du bureau, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et il eu à peine le temps de l'esquiver. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le dernier retardataire : Draco Malefoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR**

**Lunita Jedusort P-M : **Merci pour ta review et ravie que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite.

**Rickiss :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic et mon style d'écriture te plaise. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai publié quatre chapitre d'un coup parce que j'aurais du me retrouver sans le net pendant un bon bout de temps mais finalement cela ne se fera pas donc je pourrai publier régulièrement. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les autres couples, il n'y aura pas que du Draco-Harry dans cette fic ! J'espère que la suite plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Strawb3rries : **Si tu me traite déjà de sadique, attend toi à pire pour les prochains chapitres. Quant au Draco en retard, que veux tu, les gens changent lol. Voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture

**Tempete Sanguine : **Voilà la suite demandée lol. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bonne lecture.

**Dramyre lovy : **Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le silence règne dans le bureau. Les deux vieux ennemis ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la Bataille. Tout le monde observait la scène, se demandant comment la confrontation allait se passer. Le blond et le brun s'observèrent un court instant, échangeant tout de même un regard étonné, mais Draco reprit bien vite son air impassible :

- Tiens, Potter, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, je vous serai reconnaissante de vous calmer et de venir vous asseoir. J'ose espérer que vous serez capables de vous tenir tranquille, vous avez passé l'âge de vous quereller, dit la Directrice sur un ton sec.

Harry et Draco se résignèrent à aller s'asseoir. Lorsque Draco prit place aux côtés de Pansy et Blaise, Hermione s'attendit aux répliques cinglantes habituelles et s'apprêtait déjà à y répondre. Mais curieusement, le Serpentard les regarda à peine. Les Gryffondors s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Slughorn les sortit de leur réflexion :

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons commencer, Minerva, c'est à vous.

- Merci Horace. Bien. Si je vous ai tous convoqué ici aujourd'hui c'est tout d'abord pour vous avertir de la situation dans laquelle se trouve Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne serait pas rester dans les alentours ces dernières années et qui ne sont peut être pas au courant du déclin que subit l'école.

- Comment ça ? L'interromps Harry, commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Et bien, reprit la Directrice, l'école est devenue ces dernières années un lieu craint par les sorciers. Bon nombre d'entre eux ont choisi de quitter le pays pour oublier, tout comme vous Monsieur Potter, les horreurs de la guerre. L'exode des sorciers a bien évidemment entraîné la diminution du nombre d'élève. Les parents préfèrent scolarisés leurs enfants dans d'autres écoles, à l'étranger souvent, les croyant plus sûres que Poudlard.

- Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! S'indigna Harry, furieux. Poudlard a subi des attaques mais tout ça c'est terminé maintenant.

- Vous êtes mieux placé que quiconque Monsieur Potter pour savoir que le monde sorcier tourne énormément autour de la rumeur. La preuve, même certains de nos enseignants ont préféré s'en aller.

- Comment est ce possible ? s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est vrai. Comment ont-ils pu abandonner l'école ? Ils savaient pourtant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, ajouta Ron.

- Il semblerait que le départ de Monsieur Potter ait accéléré les choses. Les sorciers se sentaient moins en sécurité sans Harry dans les parages, expliqua Slughorn.

Harry se sentit coupable ; lui qui pensait qu'après avoir vaincu Voldemort les sorciers allaient l'oublier, au moins un peu. Mais non, tous continuaient de lui coller l'étiquette du « Survivant », de « l'Elu ».

Hermione remarqua Harry perdu dans ses pensées, elle posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais très bien.

Harry acquiesça et lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

- Et oui, il suffit que Saint Potter s'en aille et c'est tout de suite la panique, se moqua Malefoy.

- Ah fermes la Malefoy, rétorqua Ginny

- Ca suffit tout les deux. Encore un débordement de ce genre et je vous jette dehors, menaça McGonagall.

Le calme revenu instantanément. McGonagall n'avait rien perdu de sa sévérité.

- Reprenons. Je disais donc que l'école était devenue la victime des rumeurs et des mensonges. Au départ, nous pensions que ce n'était qu'une passade, la fin de la guerre était encore dans tous les esprits. Mais les années ont passé et ça n'a fait que s'aggraver. Si cela continue comme ça, nous allons droit à la fermeture de l'école. Définitivement.

Les paroles de la Directrice choquèrent les anciens élèves. Jusque là, personne n'imaginait Poudlard dans une telle détresse.

- Mais professeur, qu'est ce qu'on a avoir avec tout cela ? Que voulez vous qu'on fasse ? demanda Hermione. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à revenir.

- Effectivement, vous ne pouvez pas les forcer Miss Granger, mais vous pouvez les inciter à revenir. Si je vous ai tous rappeler aujourd'hui c'est pour vous demander votre aide. Je souhaiterai que vous reveniez tous à Poudlard. Pas en tant qu'élèves bien sûr, mais en tant qu'enseignants.

- Hein ?!

- Quoi ?

- Pardon ?!

Les pensées étaient mitigées ; certains se demandaient s'ils avaient bien entendu, d'autres pensaient tout simplement que McGonagall était devenue cinglée. Tous affichaient néanmoins des mines ahuries, excepté l'héritier Malefoy qui reprit, impassible :

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Vos noms, Monsieur Malefoy, commença Slughorn. Vous tous ici sans exception êtes connus du monde sorcier. Tout le monde connaît votre participation et vos exploits lors de la Bataille. Vous êtes devenus en quelque sorte une référence. D'autant plus que vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur de vos réputations.

-Mais de là à devenir des enseignants… Je veux dire, comment s'organiser ? Aucun d'entre nous n'a déjà fait ça auparavant que je sache, remarqua Hermione.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Lança la Directrice souriante, jetant un regard vers le Survivant.

Harry rougit légèrement au regard de McGonagall. Il avait bien compris qu'elle faisait référence à l'A.D, lors de sa cinquième année.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la Directrice, vous pensez bien Miss Granger que nous y avons longuement réfléchit. Si vous acceptez notre offre, vous n'enseignerez pas une matière choisie au hasard. Nous vous avons également choisi en fonction de vos compétences, vos sept années passées ici ainsi que les résultats de vos ASPIC.

- Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez déjà tous attribuer une matière ? demanda Malefoy, intéressé.

- Tout à fait Monsieur Malefoy. Voici notre choix :

Miss Parkinson, nous vous avons attribué l'Histoire de la Magie

Miss Weasley, vous aurez les Sortilèges

Quand à vous Miss Granger, malgré le fait que vous étiez douée pour l'ensemble des matières, je vous ai attribué la Métamorphose car je ne peux plus assurer ce cours.

La Directrice attendit un bref instant pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Elle continua :

Monsieur Longdubat, je crois qu'il est évident pour tout le monde ici présent que votre place est à la Botanique

Monsieur Weasley, au vu de votre passion pour le Quidditch, vous vous occuperez du cours de Vol sur balai ainsi que l'arbitrage des matchs

Monsieur Zabini, vous aurez l'Astronomie

Monsieur Malefoy, vous aurez les potions et vous Monsieur Potter, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Des objections ?

- Oui, excusez moi professeur, mais pourquoi c'est Potter qui a la DCFM ? demanda le blond, agacé.

- Voyons Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez pertinemment que Monsieur Potter est le meilleur en matière de défense et attaque lors d'un duel. De plus, le professeur Slughorn ne peut plus assurer son cours également, tout comme moi. Et vos résultats au cours des sept années passées à Poudlard parlent d'eux-mêmes, vous serez parfait pour les potions, justifia la Directrice.

Draco n'ajouta rien car au fond, les potions lui convenaient parfaitement.

- Bien, maintenant que vous connaissez la situation et que vous savez ce qu'on attend de vous, j'aimerai que vous reveniez tous demain à la même heure pour confirmer ou refuser notre demande. Je vous laisse donc à vos occupations, conclus la Directrice.

Les huit anciens élèves se levèrent, saluèrent les professeurs et sortirent du bureau. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la grille de l'école. Neville fit un bref « à demain » aux Gryffons et se dépêcha de transplaner pour ne pas rester plus longtemps en compagnie des Serpentards.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce crétin était capable de transplaner. Il faudrait s'assurer qu'il est bien arrivé, se moqua Draco, faisant rire ses amis.

- Ferme ton clapet Malefoy ! Rétorqua Ron.

- Ouuhh… Weasley fait le malin maintenant que son protecteur est revenu.

- On a pas besoin de Harry pour t'en faire baver, s'avança Hermione tout en menaçant le blond avec sa baguette. T'as la mémoire courte Malefoy.

Vexé, et voyant le sourire des Gryffondors, le blond murmura « on y va » aux deux autres Serpentards et tous les trois transplanèrent.

- Pas mal Mione, félicita Harry.

- Je sais, sourit Hermione, fière d'elle.

- Bon, rentrons à la maison. On en reparlera là bas, proposa Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR :**

**Tempête Sanguine : **_Nos deux sorciers vont apprendre à se parler normalement mais ce ne sera pas grâce à McGonagall. Disons que leur caractère de base est toujours là mais qu'ils ont mûri un peu aussi lol. Quant à Pansy, c'est vrai qu'on na s'est pas grand-chose de ses performances scolaires mais elle est présente dans la fic car elle aura un rôle plus ou moins important dans les prochains chapitres. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**Strawb3rries :** _Merci pour ta review. Et oui, je ne pouvais pas les faire se retrouver sans quelques piques typique à leur maison . Bonne lecture !_

**Mykomi :** _Merci pour tes reviews. Voilà une suite qui j'espère te plaira. Ne t'en fais pas, les chapitres deviendront plus long au fur et mesure que l'histoire avancera. Enjoy !_

**Vicky-The-Best **___ Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 6**

Les quatre amis atterrirent à quelques mètres de la demeure des Weasley. Tous marchèrent vers la maison quand Harry s'arrêta, fixant un point vers l'horizon.

- Ben vieux, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le roux

- Regardes, lui répondit Harry en pointant le doigt vers le ciel. Quelque chose approchait. Le Survivant tendit alors son bras pour accueillir Hedwige.

- Bonjour ma belle, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu était encore en ballade je parie, lui dit Harry tout en la caressant.

Les deux Weasley et Hermione s'approchèrent pour la saluer.

- Elle doit avoir faim. Venez, on a ce qu'il faut à la maison, proposa Ginny.

- Tiens au fait Mione, où est Pattenrond ? demanda le brun.

- Je l'ai laissé chez mes parents, ma mère l'adore, elle ne le quitte plus.

- Ben tant mieux, il est très bien où il est ! Rétorqua Ron.

- Ron t'exagère, il ne t'a rien fait.

- Je ne l'aime pas ce chat, c'est tout. Il est bizarre, renchérit Ron pendant que Ginny et Harry riaient de la situation.

Dans la cuisine, les filles préparaient du café pendant que les garçons nourrissaient Hedwige. Fred et George déboulèrent dans la cuisine :

- Vous êtes déjà revenus ? demanda l'un des jumeaux. On pensait que vous y resteriez toute l'après midi.

- Alors qu'est ce que la vieille McGonagall vous voulait ? demanda l'autre jumeau.

Harry leur raconta alors le rendez-vous, la joie de revenir à Poudlard et de revoir Hagrid et Neville. Il leur raconta ensuite ce que la Directrice leur avait dit ; la situation de Poudlard, comment elle pensait sauver l'école et la proposition qu'elle leur avait faite.

- C'est super ! s'exclama George. Professeur à Poudlard, la grande classe !

- Ouais c'est sûr, mais je ne suis pas certain que les élèves apprendront grand-chose avec notre petit frère, plaisanta Fred, faisant rire tout le monde sauf Ron, évidemment.

- La ferme, Fred. Comme si c'était plus intelligent de vendre des farces et attrapes.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, comment ça se passe votre commerce ? demanda Harry. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez toute une chaîne maintenant.

- Effectivement, on possède plusieurs boutiques, ça marche bien. Mais ça pourrait être mieux, soupira George.

- Il n'y a pas que Poudlard qui ait fait les frais du départ des sorciers. Mais apparemment, ça ne sera plus un problème, sourit Fred en regardant son frère.

- Comment ça ? Je vous préviens, ne comptez pas sur moi cette fois-ci, rigola Harry.

- T'inquiètes pas Harry, on aura pas besoin de ton soutien financier. Ta seule présence dans le coin va nous suffire. McGonagall a raison, toi de retour, tous les sorciers vont rappliquer. Ca nous fera de nouveaux clients, enfin si tu acceptes la proposition.

- Comme si j'allais laisser tomber Poudlard. C'est évident que je vais accepter, lança le Survivant.

- Attends, ne t'emballes pas comme ça Harry, lui dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas évident, on a jamais fait ça avant, ne crois pas que ça sera si facile et puis ce ne sont pas les quelques cours que tu as donné en cinquième année, aussi bons étaient ils, qui feront de toi un bon professeur.

- Hermione arrêtes de faire ta rabat-joie, rétorqua la rousse. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais enseigné mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber. Ca ne doit pas être si difficile que ça ; après tout on ne fait que répéter ce que l'on sait déjà. Il y a six ans, il y a bien fallu qu'on aille se battre sans avoir énormément de pratique et, à moins que je me trompe, ça nous plutôt bien réussi.

La remarque de la rousse fit sourire tout le monde.

- Allez Mione, tu ne vas tout de même pas nous laisser tomber, lui demanda le brun.

- Bien sûr que non, qui va vous surveiller après ? Sourit Hermione

- Ben vous êtes tous partants alors ? demanda Fred

Les quatre amis hochèrent de la tête en même temps.

- Je me demande quand même ce que les autres vont répondre à McGonagall demain ? Se demanda Ron

- Quels autres ? Y'avait quelqu'un d'autre à part Neville et vous ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

- Oui, il y avait aussi Zabini, Parkinson et Malefoy, la joie ! dit la rousse d'un ton sarcastique.

- Malefoy ?! S'exclama Fred. McGonagall aurait pu choisir autre chose que des Serpentards !

- C'est vrai mais bon, cela vous donne une raison de plus d'accepter le poste, il est hors de question de laisser ces sales vipères seules à Poudlard, pas vrai Harry ? demanda George

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus la conversation. Plus depuis que Ginny avait prononcé le nom « Malefoy ». C'est vrai que Malefoy était bien la dernière personne que Harry pensait recroiser un jour. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se battait à ses côtés contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts. C'était même lui qui avait réussi à faire capturer Lucius Malefoy. Dire que tout le monde pensait qu'il finirait par devenir Mangemort comme son père. Mais non, il s'était battu aux côtés de l'Ordre. Comme quoi, les apparences sont plus que trompeuses. Harry ne pensait pas recroiser son chemin un jour et maintenant ils allaient probablement travailler ensemble. Ca serait peut être l'occasion de mieux le connaître, après tout s'il s'est battu à ses côtés, c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire pendant leur scolarité…

Et puis non, c'était stupide de penser qu'il soit un temps soit peu gentil, c'est quand même Draco Malefoy, l'arrogance même. La seule chose que Harry ait noté de différent chez lui c'est son apparence. Apparemment, ces quelques années en plus ont eu un effet plutôt bénéfique… Harry se gifla mentalement : _non mais ça va pas, Potter ressaisit- toi ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de penser à Malefoy de cette façon ! Si les autres t'entendaient…_ Oui, si ses amis l'entendaient, ils seraient probablement choqués. Surtout que Harry ne leur avait pas encore avoué ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui-même quelques années auparavant : sa préférence pour les hommes.

- Hé ho ! Harry je te parle ! dit George en faisait des signes à ce dernier.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit Harry un peu déboussolé

- Je te disais de ne pas laisser les Serpentards seuls à Poudlard.

- Ah euh, oui oui bien sûr… répondit le Survivant hésitant et essayant de se rappeler leur sujet de conversation.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Le questionna sa meilleure amie.

- A rien de bien important, répondit le brun, fuyant le regard de Hermione.

- En tous cas, tenez nous au courant, fit Fred en se levant de table, suivi par son jumeau. On vous laisse, on se verra plus tard.

- Où est ce que vous allez comme ça ? Et où sont les parents ? Les questionna Ron

- Alors premièrement, ça ne te regardes pas où on va ptit frère, rétorqua George

- Et deuxièmement, les parents sont allés faire quelques courses, ils devraient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, conclut Fred.

- Ah c'est pour ça que vous vous en aller si vite ; en réalité vous vous sauvez avant de devoir subir l'interrogatoire de votre mère, sourit Hermione.

- Toujours aussi perspicace Granger.

Les jumeaux saluèrent tout le monde et sortirent dans le jardin pour transplaner.

- A mon avis, il y a une histoire de filles là-dessous, annonça Ginny.

- Qui sait… En attendant, je vais envoyer une lettre à Neville pour lui dire qu'on accepte tous les quatre la proposition de McGonagall. Ca l'aidera peut être à faire son choix, proposa Harry.

- C'est pas bête. Le pauvre, six ans plus tard, il n'est toujours pas tranquille avec les Serpentards, dit Ron amusé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lenne 26 : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que l'on est pas encore dans le vif de l'histoire mais cela viendra progressivement. Pour ce qui est des petites querelles Serpentard Gryffondor, ce n'est que le début . Merci de me lire et voilà la suite._

**Tempete Sanguine **: _Merci de continuer à me lire. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture_

**Strawb3rries **: _Merci encore pour la review. Voilà le nouveau chapitre où l'on apprend un peu plus sur Draco cette fois ci ( faut bien mettre les éléments principaux en place lol) Bonne lecture_

**Livioute** : _Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Pour le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, un peu de patience. Bonne lecture_

**Place au chapitre**

**CHAPITRE 7**

- Bonsoir Maître

- Bonsoir Micky, répondit Draco

- Le maître a des invités. Dois-je préparer le thé ? demanda l'elfe de maison.

- Oui tu peux, on va s'installer dans le grand salon.

-Bien Maître, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Arrivés dans le salon, Pansy, Blaise et Draco s'installèrent dans de grands fauteuils en velours noir et pendant que l'elfe s'afférait déjà à servir le thé, Pansy entama la conversation :

- Et bien, ce manoir a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue.

- Oui j'ai refait toute la décoration. Je voulais effacer toutes traces qui rappelaient mon cher paternel, ironisa Draco.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu tout simplement pas vendu la maison ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons ; la première c'est que je n'aurais pas réussi à la vendre : personne ne veut acheter une maison ayant appartenu à un Mangemort. Le nom Malefoy effraie encore certaines personnes. De toutes façons, je tiens quand même à cette propriété parce que j'y ai grandi. Et ma mère n'aurait pas eu le cœur non plus à s'en séparer.

- Tiens au fait, où est ta mère ? Je serais ravie de la saluer.

- Elle n'est pas au manoir. Actuellement elle est en voyage. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était quelque part en Asie. Elle se fait plaisir maintenant que mon père n'est plus là. Il faut d'ailleurs que je lui envoie un hibou pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai que cette journée était pleine de surprises, dit Blaise.

- Oui mais pas nécessairement agréables, rétorqua Pansy.

- Tu parles de Potter ? demanda Blaise.

- Evidemment. Pourquoi il a fallu que McGonagall l'appelle lui et sa clique ?

- Parce qu'elle a besoin des meilleurs, intervint Draco.

Pansy se tourna alors brusquement vers le blond, choquée, se demandant si c'était bien l'héritier Malefoy qui venait de faire un compliment aux anciens Gryffondors.

- Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça Pansy, rigola Draco. Tu as bien entendu.

- C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne les apprécie pas qu'on doit les sous-estimer.Ca a d'ailleurs était notre erreur. Tu les as vu comme nous pendant la Bataille, ils sont doués, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, avoua Blaise.

- Oui peut être mais bon, il y avait Potter pour assurer les arrières. C'est lui qui a tué le Mage Noir ; les Weasley et Granger n'ont fait que de la figuration. Quand je pense qu'on les revoit demain… soupira la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que tu vas accepter la proposition de McGonagall ? demanda Blaise à Pansy.

- Et bien, je pense que oui, répondit elle mais avec un peu d'hésitation, jetant un regard vers Draco pour voir sa réaction. L'héritier Malefoy ne réagissant pas, elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien contre. Elle continua :

- Et vous les garçons, qu'est ce que vous décidez ?

- Je vais accepter aussi. J'ai hâte de voir les nouvelles générations de Serpentard. Et puis de toutes façons, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire en ce moment. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Blaise au blond.

- Je vais dire oui. Il est hors de question de laisser Potter et sa troupe s'attribuer tous les mérites, rétorqua Malefoy.

- Bon et bien voilà une bonne chose d'éclaircie, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, déclara Pansy en se levant de son fauteuil. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire. On se voit demain à l'école, bonne soirée à vous deux.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue des deux garçons et s'en alla.

- Et si on passait à table ? Proposa Draco.

- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. Et comme ça, tu pourra me révéler la vraie raison qui te pousse à accepter le poste, lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Draco le regarda d'abord d'un air étonné mais finit par lui sourire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Blaise était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Une fois à table, Draco expliqua alors à son ami qu'en devenant professeur à Poudlard, il pourrait peut être faire bouger un peu les choses, notamment pour les futurs élèves de Serpentard. Même si Voldemort a disparu, certains sorciers croient encore à la suprématie des « Sangs Purs » et ne se gênent pas pour l'inculquer à leur progéniture. Draco veut essayer de faire en sorte que son ancienne école n'abrite plus de futurs Mangemorts bien qu'il ne sache pas encore vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il est bien placé pour savoir quel genre d'éducation et de moyens de pression sont capables les parents partageant encore les vieilles idées du Mage Noir. C'est cette « éducation » qui l'empêcha de vivre comme il l'aurait voulu mais il n'eut d'autres choix que de se plier aux volontés de son père. Son père qui voulait en faire un grand sorcier puissant, expert en magie noire, influent et au service de Voldemort. Lucius Malefoy se fichait éperdument de l'avis et des sentiments que pouvait bien avoir son fils. Il lui dictait sa façon d'apparaître en public, l'obligeait à avoir un comportement irréprochable et, évidemment, choisissait ses fréquentations. Cela incluait les filles. Des filles de familles nobles et riches, de grandes lignées de Sangs Purs. De parfaites futures Mme Malefoy pour Lucius, de simples filles avides de notoriété et sans aucun intérêt pour Draco. Mais le jeune Malefoy ne se plaignait jamais et se forçait à jouer le jeu de temps en temps en s'affichant avec certaines de ses prétendantes. Seulement Malefoy Senior ignorait complètement que son fils préférait de loin la gente masculine et Draco se gardait bien de lui avouer ce « léger » détail. Mais désormais, l'héritier Malefoy pouvait se permettre de fréquenter des hommes, se fichant totalement du « qu'on dira t-on ». Même si contrairement aux Moldus, l'homosexualité n'était pas malvenue chez les sorciers, excepté bien sur pour les familles valorisant encore de vieilles mœurs. Maintenant, son père étant enfermé à Azkaban, Draco pouvait mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il collectionnait les aventures tout comme Blaise car lui aussi préférait les hommes et tous deux allaient de relation en relation, voulant rattraper le temps perdu à se cacher.

- Au fait, ça t'a fait quel effet de revoir ton ancien rival ? demanda Blaise.

- Plus ou moins surpris, après tout ce n'est pas si étonnant que McGonagall l'ait appelé ; elle compte sur Saint Potter pour lui sauver la mise, encore une fois, répondit le blond légèrement agacé de voir qu'il y en avait encore et toujours que pour le Survivant.

- Il n'avait pas non plus l'air ravi de te revoir, rigola Blaise. Moi non plus ça ne m'a pas vraiment fait plaisir de le revoir mais par contre je dois admettre qu'il a bien changé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu fantasmes sur le balafré maintenant ?

- Fantasmer non, mais j'ai seulement remarqué qu'il s'est quand même bien amélioré depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Et puis ce n'est pas parce que c'est Potter que c'est interdit de regarder.

- Tu es tombé bien bas Zabini, se moqua Draco. Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai que le blond n'avait pas reconnu le Survivant tout de suite dans le bureau de la Directrice. Certes, il avait changé ; il semblait avoir grandi quelque peu, ses vêtements avaient laissé transparaître un corps légèrement musclé. Il s'était apparemment débarrassé de ses horribles lunettes qui cachaient un regard si… Draco se ressaisit d'un coup, comprenant qu'il avait regardé le Survivant comme l'avait fait Blaise. _N'importe quoi_, se dit-il, _Potter attirant et puis quoi encore…_

Finissant son repas, Draco se dit que son ami avait bien déteint sur lui. C'est la seule explication qu'il se trouva pour justifier la manière dont il avait regardé l'ancien Gryffondor.


	8. Chapter 8

**RAR :**

**Livioute : **_Encore merci de me suivre, ça me fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

**Lenne 26 : **_Les voir enseigner n'est pas pour tout de suite, il y aura encor quelques chapitres avant la rentrée. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à toi !_

**Mykomi : **_Voilà la suite si gentiment demandée lol. Merci de me suivre, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Tempete Sanguine : **_L 'action va venir progressivement, un peu de patience. J'espère que tu apprécieras le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture._

**Strawb3rries : **_Très peu d'action dans ce nouveau chapitre dsl, lol. Les prochains chapitres deviendront de plus en plus long et y'aura de l'action, promis ! Bonne lecture_

**Place au chapitre**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Comme convenu, les huit anciens élèves se retrouvèrent le lendemain dans le bureau de la Directrice :

- Bonjour à vous tous. Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir répondu à mon appel et quelque soit votre décision, je la respecterai, s'exprima la Directrice. Mais ne perdons pas notre temps ; voici un parchemin sur lequel vous pouvez signer si vous accepter le poste.

La Directrice posa le parchemin sur son bureau et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

Harry fut le premier à se lever pour aller signer, regardant McGonagall pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui, pendant que Draco le regardait de haut en bas en pensant : _Evidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné…_

Harry fut immédiatement suivi des autres Gryffondors. La Directrice en sourit, ravie de voir les anciens élèves de sa maison se porter volontaires. Mais c'est à la surprise de tous que Draco se leva pour aller signer à son tour, suivi des deux autres Serpentards.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, fit McGonagall, surprise. Mais c'est tout à votre honneur.

L'héritier Malefoy se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse et retourna s'asseoir en jetant néanmoins un regard vers le Survivant. Il fut surpris de constater que le brun l'observait également mais ce dernier tourna la tête violemment, gêné que le blond l'ait pris sur le fait. Cette réaction fit sourire le blond intérieurement.

Pendant qu'Harry fixait avec grand intérêt ses chaussures, la Directrice enchaîna :

- Je vous remercie encore une fois, vous voir tous accepter est au-delà de mes espérances. Dans ce cas, je vais vous expliquer la manière dont nous allons procéder. Il va falloir commencer par venir vous installer à l'école. Des appartements vous seront attribués à chacun. Une fois installés, il faudra vous préparer aux cours car je vous rappelle que la rentrée est seulement dans deux semaines. Mais rassurez vous, le programme est resté le même que celui que vous avez suivi lors de votre scolarité. Vous n'aurez donc aucune surprise.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte :

- Bonjour Minerva et bonjour à vous tous, dit Slughorn en entrant dans la pièce. Alors où en est cette petite réunion ma chère ?

- Et bien Horace, je vous présente le nouveau corps enseignant de Poudlard, répondit McGonagall avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ils ont tous accepté le poste.

- À la bonne heure ! Dans ce cas, je tombe à pic pour vous annoncer que je me suis entretenu avec les gens de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils vont nous envoyer un de leur journaliste qui écrira un article sur le retour de ces jeunes gens en tant qu'enseignants. Ca sera le meilleur moyen d'avertir la communauté sorcière.

- Excusez-moi professeur, intervint Hermione, mais vous ne craignez pas qu'un article dans la Gazette fasse l'effet inverse ? Je veux dire que ce journal a toujours eu tendance à dénaturer les faits.

- Nous le savons Miss Granger mais la Gazette reste le journal le plus lu par les sorciers. Cet article touchera un maximum de personnes.

- Et puis, nous avons de la chance, d'après ce que je sais, le journaliste envoyé n'est autre qu'un ancien élève de Poudlard. Un certain Colin Crivey, rajouta Slughorn.

- Colin Crivey…, chercha la Directrice, oui il était à Gryffondor également. Il me semble qu'il a le même âge que vous Miss Weasley.

- Oui tout à fait, il est entré en première année en même temps que moi, répondit la rousse.

Ginny remarqua cependant qu'Harry avait changé d'attitude. Il semblait nerveux mais la rousse ne comprenait pas pourquoi. _Ce n'est quand même pas la venue de Colin que le met dans cet état…_pensa t-elle. Mais après tout c'était compréhensible ; Harry était l'idole de Colin, il était sans cesse en admiration devant lui et le lui faisait savoir. Le genre d'attention que Harry détestait. _Harry craint peut être qu'il n'est pas changé _se dit elle. Mais Ginny sortit de ces pensées lorsque Slughorn reprit la parole :

- On m'a fait savoir que ce monsieur Crivey venait s'installer à Pré-Au-Lard afin d'être à proximité de l'école. Il pourra commencer à écrire son article lorsque vous serez tous installé dans vos appartements. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais que vous soyez tous à Poudlard d'ici maximum deux jours. Cela vous convient-il Minerva ?

- Et bien je ne pensais pas les faire venir aussi tôt mais après tout c'est aussi bien, ils vont pouvoir se préparer à la rentrée plus rapidement, acquiesça la Directrice. J'espère que cela vous convient à tous.

McGonagall eut l'approbation de tous.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons faire préparer vos appartements, ils seront prêts dès demain. Pour les détails, nous verrons cela lorsque vous tous emménagés. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne journée à vous tous, conclue la Directrice.

Tous se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bureau, excepté Harry.

- Harry, tu viens ? demanda Ron

- Attendez moi dehors, je vous rejoins dans une minute, répondit le brun.

Ron sortit et referma la porte, laissant seuls la Directrice, Slughorn et son ami.

- Qui y'a-t-il Monsieur Potter ? Vous vouliez demander quelque chose ? demanda la Directrice.

- En fait, je voulais savoir… Enfin je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que le professeur Dumbledore était absent… dit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'un des tableaux vides sur le mur.

- Ne vous en faite pas Monsieur Potter, lui répondit le directeur adjoint, il sera bientôt de retour. N'être plus des notres ne l'empêche pas de se promener. Dumbledore n'a jamais du genre sédentaire, vous le savez bien.

Cette remarque fit sourire aussi bien la Directrice que son ancien élève. Soulagé de savoir que son mentor serait bientôt de retour, Harry salua McGonagall et Slughorn et sortit rejoindre ses amis.

- Ca y est, on peut y aller. De quoi vous parliez ?

- On se disait simplement que ça sera vraiment super de revenir ici. Ca va nous rappeler les bons souvenirs, déclara Ron.

- En tout cas, je suis bien content que tu sois revenu Harry, surtout lorsqu'on voit avec qui on va devoir travailler…Soupira Neville.

La remarque de Neville fit rire tout le petit groupe, tous se rappelant très bien que leur ami craignait les Serpentards.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville, on fera comme à l'époque, on les ignore et tout se passera bien, le rassura Ron.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi ! Déclara Ginny. Au fait, quand penses tu t'installer Neville ?

- Dès demain, répondit aussitôt l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on se revoit demain, lui répondit Harry, visiblement bien décidé à revenir le plus vite possible au château.

Les Gryffons sortirent de l'école et passèrent la grille. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley saluèrent Neville et transplanèrent vers le Terrier.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Le lendemain soir, Harry et ses amis étaient déjà installés dans leurs appartements. Ces derniers étaient relativement grands ; composés d'un salon avec cheminée, sofa et fauteuils ainsi qu'un grand bureau. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient deux portes ; l'une menant à la salle de bain, l'autre à la chambre. Chacun pouvait bien sûr réaménager comme il le voulait mais Harry préféra la décoration de base, l'appartement étant aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il était plus que ravi de son nouveau logement, le seul inconvénient était que Malefoy soit dans l'appartement en face du sien. Lui qui pensait le croiser un minimum, c'était mal parti. Mais le brun ne préférait pas y penser et vivre pleinement son retour à Poudlard.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Harry descendit vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas les tables habituelles des quatres maisons mais à la place une seule grande table ronde où étaient déjà assis Ron, Hermione et Hagrid.

- Bonsoir Hagrid, fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté du demi géant.

- Ah te voilà enfin Harry, enfin je veux dire bonsoir cher collègue, répondit Hagrid avec un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire trop Hagrid, rigola Harry.

- Tu as raison, c'est juste que je suis heureux que vous soyez là tous les trois. Avant que tu n'arrives, je disais justement à Ron et Hermione que c'était plutôt ironique que vous deveniez professeur à Poudlard alors que vous étiez toujours les premiers à enfreindre le règlement.

- Hagrid, c'était toujours pour la bonne cause, se justifia Ron.

- Pour la bonne cause peut être, mais vous trouviez toujours le moyen de vous mettre dans des situations dangereuses, répondit le demi géant.

- Oui enfin, le danger n'était jamais bien loin non plus, renchérit Hermione. Rien qu'en première année…

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Ron et Harry avaient bien compris qu'elle faisait référence au chien à trois têtes : Touffu.

- Hagrid, comment va Touffu ? Se risqua Ron

- Oh il va très bien… répondit Hagrid, étonné d'une telle question.

Mais cette réponse fit comprendre à Harry que Hagrid s'occupait toujours de ce chien et il se dit qu'il allait éviter certains couloirs de l'école lors d'une prochaine exploration

Entre-temps, la table s'était remplie : Ginny, Neville et les Serpentards, ainsi que les autres enseignants, Slughorn et McGonagall.

La Directrice fit un bref discours et remercia une fois de plus ses anciens élèves. Puis Slughorn se leva un verre à la main et rajouta :

- Je tiens également à vous remercier tous pour votre aide, d'autant plus qu'une telle collaboration était presque impensable à une certaine époque. Vous voir tous ici aujourd'hui prouve bien que cette époque est désormais révolue. Le directeur adjoint regardait autant Harry que Draco, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Il reprit place et les assiettes se remplirent instantanément et d'autres plats apparurent sur la table.

Tous purent alors commencer à manger, Ron en premier, n'ayant rien perdu de son grand appétit. Il avalait le contenu de son assiette sous les éternels reproches de Hermione et les rires des autres Gryffons. Les Serpentards, eux, regardaient la scène d'un mauvais œil, murmurant des critiques à l'égard des rouge et or. Harry, remarquant les murmures, engagea la « conversation » :

- Alors Malefoy toujours aussi courageux à ce que je vois, incapable de dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas.

- On t'a jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut Potter ? Et dis moi en quoi ça te regardes ce que je pense ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais mêlé de nos affaires peut être ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous étiez incapables d'être discret. Tout Serpentard était au courant de vos petites manigances.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, lui répondit Harry, jetant un regard plein de sous entendus à Ron et Hermione. Mais ravi d'apprendre qu'on était le sujet de vos conversations.

- Rêve pas Potter, tu étais le cadet de nos soucis, rétorqua l'héritier Malefoy.

Les sarcasmes entre les deux vieux ennemis allèrent bon train pendant une bonne partie du repas. McGonagall et les autres enseignants n'y prêtaient aucune attention et continuaient de discuter entre eux. Quant aux autres, ils observaient l'échange de critiques entre Harry et Draco, non sans un certain amusement, rappelant à chacun des souvenirs. Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre et après que la Directrice leur ait fixé l'heure d'une réunion le lendemain, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Les appartements étant quelque peu dispersés dans le château, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Et pas de ballades nocturnes hein ? fit Hermione à son meilleur ami en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu me connais Mione, je vais tout de suite aller me coucher, répondit Harry avec une petite moue innocente mais qui en disait long sur ses réelles intentions.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que c'était peine perdue et partie dans la direction opposée avec Ginny.

_Elle me connaît vraiment par cœur,_ pensa Harry car il avait effectivement l'intention d'aller récupérer son Eclair de Feu et faire quelques tours du terrain de Quidditch, histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Il se dirigea alors vers ses appartements mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le suivre :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Malefoy ? Lui dit le brun en se retournant. Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde Potter. Je te rappelle que mes appartements sont juste en face des tiens.

Harry soupira. Il avait oublié ce « détail ». Il décida de ne plus faire attention à Draco et de reprendre son chemin mais bien évidemment l'héritier Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Harry.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Draco observait le brun du coin de l'œil et décida d'engager la conversation :

- Alors Potter, content d'être de retour ? Je parie que tu as sauté de joie lorsque tu as reçu la lettre de McGonagall.

Harry fut légèrement surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Malefoy lui adressait la parole sans l'insulter ou le critiquer. Néanmoins il lui répondit :

- Effectivement, sa lettre m'a fait plaisir et je suis ravi d'aider. Mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre, Cette école ne représente rien pour toi.

- Détrompes toi… murmura le blond, si bas que Harry n'entendit pas sa réponse.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leurs appartements :

- En tous cas, c'est sympa que tu sois revenu. On commençait à s'ennuyer

par ici, lança Draco. Bonne nuit Potter.

Draco lui sourit et franchit aussitôt sa porte avant même que Harry ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Le brun resta bêtement un moment devant la porte où Malefoy avait disparu, abasourdi par le comportement du blond. Puis il se ressaisit et rentra dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher, oubliant complètement sa ballade prévue. Une fois dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas. Pas moyen de s'endormir ; il changeait de position toutes les cinq minutes. Le comportement du blond l'obnubilait. Harry était tiraillé entre deux théories : ou le blond manigançait quelque chose pour avoir une attitude pareille, ou bien alors… _se pourrait-il qu'il soit devenu… Gentil ? Arrh… ça ne fait que deux jours et il m'énerve déjà !!! Et même s'il manigançait quelque chose, pourquoi il m'aurait sourit de cette façon ??_

Harry se tortura l'esprit pendant un moment mais il ignorait que dans la chambre d'en face, Draco ne trouvait pas plus le sommeil que lui.

_Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Pourquoi y'a-t-il fallu que j'aille lui dire que j'étais content qu'il soit de retour ?! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… C'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas me regarder comme ça. Merlin, comment peut-on avoir un regard pareil ?!_

Ils finirent par trouver le sommeil tous les deux, s'étant au préalable persuader que le surmenage était la cause de leur comportement.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Harry se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de se réveiller en ces murs, lui qui pensait ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Pourquoi y'avait il fallu qu'il rêve de_ lui_ ? Il ressassa son rêve le temps de prendre sa douche et essaya de se convaincre que ses songes n'étaient dus qu'aux circonstances. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il trouva déjà attablés Hermione, les deux Weasley ainsi que d'autres professeurs. Il salua brièvement tout le monde, s'installa à table et entama un bol de céréales, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est agréable n'est ce pas ? De prendre le petit déjeuner ici ? Lança Hermione à ses amis.

La réponse fut un sourire chaleureux sur tous les visages.

Mais la bonne humeur de Harry s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit les trois Serpentards entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le brun s'efforça alors pendant le repas de garder le fil des conversations de ses amis mais en vain. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à l'héritier Malefoy, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais l'entrée de Slughorn dans la salle lui détourna l'attention, surtout lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de la Directrice pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière se leva et s'adressa aux « anciens » :

- Veuillez m'excuser mais il va falloir que vous me suiviez tous dans mon bureau.

Tous se levèrent sans poser de questions et suivirent McGonagall. Le groupe traversa quelques couloirs, monta l'escalier en colimaçon et prit place dans les fauteuils que la Directrice fit apparaître dans son bureau.

- Bien. Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre petit déjeuner mais il semblerait que les choses aillent plus vite que prévu. Le professeur Slughorn vient de m'informer que le journaliste envoyé par la Gazette vient d'arriver aux grilles de Poudlard. Le professeur est allé le chercher. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

- _Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche déjà ici ?!_ _Moi qui voulais d'abord parler à_ _Ron et Hermione, _paniqua Harry intérieurement_. J'espère qu'il ne va rien dire de …_

Le flot de pensée du brun fut interrompu par des coups donnés à la porte du bureau.

- Le voilà Minerva, s'exclama Slughorn en entrant, suivi du jeune homme. Inutile que je fasse les présentations.

Colin Crivey s'avança vers le bureau pour saluer la Directrice puis se retourna vers ses anciens camarades :

- Bonjour à tous, annonça le journaliste, balayant du regard tous les visages mais s'arrêtant néanmoins quelques secondes de plus sur Harry, qui lui osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

Ginny remarqua aussitôt le comportement gêné de Harry, se rappelant son malaise lorsqu'il avait appris que Colin serait le journaliste envoyé par la Gazette.

Draco remarqua également le trouble du Survivant : _Bein alors le balafré, on ne salue plus chaleureusement son ex compagnon de maison ? Je croyais que les Gryffons étaient tous amis entre eux…Etrange…_

- Alors Mr Crivey, engagea la Directrice, dites nous comment allez vous procéder pour faire savoir la nouvelle ?

- Et bien, répondit l'ex Gryffondor en s'installant dans un fauteuil que Slughorn venait de faire apparaître, vous devez d'abord savoir que les gens de la Gazette sont au courant du sujet de mon prochain article. Ils se sont par conséquent préparés à un grand nombre de tirage, ce qui est plutôt bon signe étant donné que votre but est de toucher le plus de sorciers possible. J'ai eu quelques consignes à suivre telles que faire des photos : la preuve indéniable de leur retour. Ensuite, je ne vous cache pas que le premier nom qui apparaîtra en première page sera bien évidemment Harry Potter. Cela n'incitera que davantage l'achat et la lecture du journal. Mais rassurez vous, aucune des personnes ici présentes ne sera délaissée. C'est quand même une alliance Gryffondor-Serpentard, du jamais vu, en tous cas, pas depuis six ans.

Colin continua ainsi son explication pendant un bon moment, répondant aux diverses questions de McGonagall, Slughorn et bien sur de Hermione qui avait bien l'intention de surveiller de près l'article pour être sure que rien ne serait sorti de son contexte.

- Tout semble très clair, annonça la Directrice. Mr Crivey va donc vous interviewez un par un. Par qui voulez vous commencer Colin ?

- Je pense que je vais commencer avec Harry.

_- Bein voyons, _pensa le brun, _mais en même temps, je vais pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui._

- Dans ce cas, je vous demande de bien vouloir rester à disposition de Mr Crivey. Ne vous dispersez pas trop, recommanda la Directrice aux anciens. Avez-vous besoin d'une salle pour vos interviews ?

- Merci mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, il fait un temps magnifique dehors, on va prendre l'air, enfin si ça te va Harry, demanda Colin.

- Hein ? Euh non… pas de problème…

Les deux Gryffons se dirigèrent vers le parc, les Serpentards vers la Grande Salle. Les Weasley, Neville et Hermione restèrent un moment dans le couloir.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Harry a un drôle de comportement depuis ce matin ? Lança Hermione.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué, lui répondit Ginny. Il a l'air un peu ailleurs depuis le petit déjeuner.

- Mais non, vous vous faites des idées, rétorqua Ron. Il va très bien.

- Peut être que faire à nouveau les gros titres de la Gazette lui déplait, proposa Neville.

- Je ne pense pas. Il nous en aurait parlé sinon, répondit Hermione, soucieuse.

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, renchérit le roux. Neville a raison, c'est l'article qui le préoccupe un peu, ça va passer.

- J'espère qu'il nous cache rien de grave… murmura Hermione.

- Bon, en attendant on fait quoi ? Je crois qu'on va avoir du temps à tuer, soupira Ginny. Eh ! Hermione ! Où est ce que tu vas ? demanda la rousse à son amie qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Je vais me détendre un peu en attendant mon tour, lui répondit Hermione qui se retourna pour continuer son chemin, pendant que Ron hochait la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire en coin.

- Elle est incroyable, sourit Ron

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où est ce qu'elle va ? demanda la cadette Weasley à son frère.

- A ton avis, où peut bien aller Hermione pour aller se détendre dans ce château ?

- A la bibliothèque, répondirent en cœur Ginny et Neville.

*******************************

Pendant ce temps, Colin et Harry s'étaient assis sur un banc au bord du lac. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait engager la conversation. Ils semblaient tous deux embarrassés et gênés par la présence de l'autre. Cependant le journaliste se lança :

- Ca faisait longtemps

- Trois ans

- Tu as l'air en forme en tous cas

- Mes voyages m'ont fait beaucoup de bien.

- Tu as donc continué à parcourir le monde après qu'on ait …

- Bon, on l'a fait cette interview ? Coupa le brun. Tu as encore sept personnes après moi.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Harry mais je ne peux pas faire semblant. Ca ne coûte rien d'en parler un peu.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire Colin. Je n'ai pas pu rester avec toi parce que c'était encore trop tôt pour moi. Je voulais encore m'éloigner de tout ce qui me rappelait Poudlard et l'Angleterre. Je voulais oublier… On n'aurais jamais dû se croiser et encore moins…sortir ensemble, finit Harry dans un murmure.

- Tu vas me dire maintenant que tu regrettes ? Je ne te crois pas.

- Je regrette surtout de t'avoir fait souffrir, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais ça ne serait jamais arriver si je n'étais pas resté avec toi, si j'avais continué ma route.

- Laisse moi te dire plusieurs choses ; tu n'as pas commis d'erreur, si tu es resté à mes côtés pendant un moment c'est justement parce que, quelque part, je te rappelais Poudlard et que ma présence te faisait du bien. Et c'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup souffert quand tu m'avais dit que tu préférait partir mais une chose est sure : je garde un très bon souvenir de notre relation, on a vécu de très bons moments et c'est cela que je garde en mémoire. 

Harry, qui depuis qu'ils étaient assis n'avait fait que regardé ses chaussures, releva la tête vers le journaliste :

- Merci

- Mais de quoi ?

- De ne pas m'en vouloir

- Je t'en prie, comment pourrais-je ? Sourit Colin. Au fait, tu n'as rien dit à Hermione et Ron n'est ce pas ?

- Non seulement je ne leur ait pas dit pour nous deux mais en plus je ne leur ait toujours pas avoué mes préférences…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont comme ta famille, jamais ils ne te jugeront, le rassura Colin.

- Bah, dans le cas contraire, tu viendras me soutenir, plaisanta Harry.

- Evidemment. Bon, on s'y met ? Je vais avoir pas mal de travail. Voyons voir… je vais écrire en grosse lettres : LE SURVIVANT EST DE RETOUR, HARRY POTTER REVIENT A POUDLARD !!

- Euh, tu es vraiment obligé d'en faire autant. Je ne suis pas le seul à être de retour quand même, se plaignit Harry.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'était pour te taquiner. Je vais me défouler sur tout le monde, rigola Colin.

Harry retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Quelque part, ça le soulageait de savoir qu'il n'allait pas être le seul sous le feu des projecteurs. Pour une fois.

- Et n'hésites pas à en faire des tonnes sur les Serpentards, surtout sur Malefoy, suggéra Harry.

- Tu es sur ? Je veux dire, plus ils seront à l'affiche, plus ils s'en vanteront.

- Justement, ça m'évitera d'entendre leurs allusions permanentes au fait que je cherche toujours à me faire remarquer.

- C'est comme tu veux. Alors prêt pour une foule de questions ?

- Aller vas-y, lance toi.

L'interview se déroula dans une très bonne ambiance, bien meilleure que celle que Harry redoutait. Cela se passait tellement bien que ça commençait à s'éterniser, surtout aux yeux de l'héritier Malefoy qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le fasse attendre. Le blond laissa ses amis et se dirigea vers le parc chercher ses maudits Gryffons qui osaient le faire patienter. De l'entrée du château, il les repéra au bord du lac. Bien décidé à les sermonner, il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas vif mais il s'arrêta net à mi-chemin.

- Tiens tiens, voyez-vous ça…

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sur de ce qu'il voyait : le Survivant embrassant langoureusement le journaliste. Le premier reflex du blond fut de se cacher derrière un arbre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs : il allait se faire une joie d'aller les surprendre, d'aller les déranger. Mais en même temps, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour assimiler la chose : _alors comme ça Potter est gay…quelle bonne surprise…hein ? Mais pourquoi « bonne » ? Aller vieux, ressaisit toi et va les surprendre, après tout il t'ont fait attendre !_

Draco s'approcha d'eux le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible pour être sur de ne pas rater son coup :

- On s'amuse bien par ici à ce que je vois, lança le blond avec un grand sourire, fier de lui.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?! Rétorqua Harry, se dégageant immédiatement des bras du journaliste. Ce dernier rougissait et ne savais plus où se mettre.

- Je venais voir pourquoi ça vous prenait autant de temps. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Je te préviens Malefoy, tu as intérêt à la fermer, menaça Harry. Ce que tu as vu ne te regarde pas. Il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ta langue dans ta poche ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi ? Lui répondit le blond en s'approchant dangereusement du Survivant.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire sur le moment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche, physiquement, de l'héritier Malefoy. Le regard que lui jetait le blond le perturbait, au point même d'effacer toute traces d'agressivité à son égard.

- Laisse tomber…

Draco fut surpris de l'abandon aussi rapide du Survivant. A une certaine époque, leur querelle durait bien plus longtemps ; le vainqueur étant aussi celui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Le Serpentard détourna la tête ; le regard vert émeraude du brun le déstabilisait complètement. Il s'adressa alors à Colin, impassible :

- Et bien, on l'a fait cette interview ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Vous m'avez suffisamment fait perdre mon temps.

Colin, un peu déboussolé, jeta un regard vers Harry.

- On se voit plus tard, fut la réponse du brun qui préféra les laisser pour repartir vite fait vers le château. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix ; il devait tout raconter à Ron et Hermione pour éviter qu'ils ne l'apprennent de la bouche de la fouine. _La fouine… ce surnom lui va vraiment bien… _pensa Harry en souriant. Arrivé à l'entrée du château, Harry se retourna néanmoins pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour Colin. Visiblement, le blond prenait un certain plaisir à répondre aux questions du journaliste. _Quel prétentieux celui la…_

Harry respira un grand coup et pénétra dans le château et partit à la recherche de ses amis. Son intuition le guida tout droit à la bibliothèque.

- Hermione, tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Plaisanta Harry en entrant dans la salle.

- Harry s'il te plait, dis moi que c'est à mon tour d'y aller, s'il te plait ! Le supplia Ron. Je veux sortir d'ici.

Harry éclata de rire, suivi de Ginny et Neville. Hermione, elle, ne riait pas du tout et hochait la tête d'un air navré.

- Désolé Ron, c'est au tour de Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Colin exagère, il aurait pu tous nous faire passer avant les Serpentards.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Malefoy est venu nous… interrompre, parce qu'il était pas capable d'attendre encore un peu.

- Cela dit, vous avez mis pas mal de temps, constata Hermione. Vous avez fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Ressasser de vieux souvenirs ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, lui répondit Harry, redevenu complètement sérieux.

- Ca ne va pas Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione

Le brun s'installa à la table de ses amis.

- Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…_

Harry eut aussitôt toute l'attention de ses amis. Hermione et Ginny jetèrent un regard à Ron, voulant dire _on te l'avait bien dit qu'il nous cachait quelque chose_. Le roux et Neville, eux, regardaient leur ami avec inquiétude, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. 

- Voilà. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire depuis qu'on s'est tous retrouvé mais je n'en ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant. Comme vous le savez, j'ai passé ces six dernières années à voyager, pour, entre autre, prendre du recul. Mais j'ai également pu apprendre des tas de choses sur moi-même… comme…

C'est le moment que Harry redoutait le plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas prédire leur réaction et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Hermione, notant l'hésitation de son ami, l'encouragea :

- Comme quoi Harry ?

- Et bien, j'ai découvert que je… préférais les garçons…annonça le Survivant.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda Ron, complètement abasourdi.

- Je préfère les garçons Ron, je suis gay, lui affirma Harry. Ce que je veux savoir maintenant c'est si cela vous pose un problème ou pas. Il vous faut probablement du temps pour vous y faire.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez inattendu mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis contente que tu nous en ai parlé, le rassura immédiatement Hermione. Harry lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour le soutenir. Il regarda alors Ginny. Il appréhendait énormément sa réaction ; ils avaient eu leur histoire tout les deux. 

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, cela ne me dérange absolument pas, le rassura Ginny. Nous deux, c'est de l'histoire ancienne et si tu es heureux comme ça alors je suis heureuse pour toi. Harry se leva aussitôt de sa chaise pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amie, soulagé de savoir qu'elle le prenait aussi bien.

Mais il restait un léger problème : Ron. Il n'avait encore rien dit depuis l'aveu de son meilleur ami. Harry attendait sa réaction pendant que Hermione et Ginny jetaient des regards noirs à Ron pour l'inciter à dire quelque chose, craignant tout de même une mauvaise réaction du roux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? demanda Ron à Harry sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne le savais pas à l'époque Ron, lui répondit aussitôt le brun, inquiet que son meilleur ami le rejette.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Cho Chang, rétorqua Ron avec un grand sourire, regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. 

La remarque de Ron fit rire tout le monde et surtout Harry qui pouvait avoir désormais l'esprit tranquille. Ses meilleurs amis acceptaient la situation sans problème, ils ne l'avaient pas jugé. Colin avait eu raison. D'ailleurs, il fallait à présent leur parler de Colin mais Ginny le prit de court, ayant déjà fait le rapprochement :

- Dis moi Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a un rapport entre ta révélation et Colin ? Lui demanda la rousse avec un sourire narquois. 

- Très perspicace Ginny. Je crois que même Mione n'avait pas fait le lien, plaisanta le brun. En tous cas, pour résumer c'est avec Colin, que j'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage, que j'ai compris que j'étais gay. On est resté ensemble quelques temps mais j'ai préféré le quitter parce que je voulais continuer à voyager.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais tellement mal à l'aise quand tu as su que c'étais lui le journaliste de la Gazette, conclut la cadette Weasley. 

- Oui… Enfin on en a parlé tout à l'heure et tout est arrangé. C'est pour ça que mon interview a mis tellement de temps. 

- Et c'est là que Malefoy est venu vous interrompre ? demanda Ron

Harry se contenta de hocher simplement la tête en guise réponse. Il estimait que ce n'était pas encore le moment de leur dire dans quelles circonstances Malefoy les avait surpris. C'est alors que ce dernier entra dans la bibliothèque :

- Crivey veut vous voir, tout les deux, annonça le blond en s'adressant aux deux Weasley sur un ton qui ressemblait presque à un ordre.

- La politesse c'est pas fait pour les chiens Malefoy, rétorqua le Survivant. Draco allait lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par Hermione :

- Je croyais qu'il devait nous interviewer un par un ? Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même Granger. Draco jeta un bref regard à Harry et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Ron et sa sœur se décidèrent tout de même à aller rejoindre Colin dans le parc. Hermione et Neville entamaient déjà un nouveau livre mais Harry ne voulait pas rester à la bibliothèque. Il sortit se balader dans l'école. Harry parcourait le château en réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de ce passer les derniers jours. Il se sentait bien ; c'était une des rares fois où tout se passait sans problèmes, lui qui appréhendait tellement son retour auprès de ses amis. Désormais ils étaient tous réunis, Harry n'avait plus rien à cacher, il pouvait vivre pleinement. Le sourire aux lèvres, le Survivant continuait sa promenade lorsqu'il percuta, à l'angle d'un couloir, l'héritier Malefoy.

- C'est pas vrai Potter, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas !!

- C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans Malefoy !!

- N'importe quoi. Tu n'as qu'à faire attention où tu marches. Si tu es tête en l'air, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Remarques, ce n'est peut être pas de ta faute non plus. C'est ton journaliste qui te met dans tous ces états ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit Malefoy que ça ne te regardait pas ! Mêles toi de tes affaires.

- En tous cas tu ne perds pas de temps… Remarques, j'admets que tu as bon goût.

Harry mis un petit moment avant de comprendre ce que le Serpentard lui disait. S'il trouvait qu'il avait bon goût en parlant de Colin, cela voulait dire que Malefoy était aussi… Harry chassa vite fait ce raisonnement de sa tête ; raisonnement qui commençait étrangement à lui plaire…

Draco souriait intérieurement ; il voyait bien au visage du Survivant que sa remarque sur le journaliste faisait son petit effet. 

- Cela dit, tu aurais pu quand même choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne va y en avoir que pour toi dans l'article demain.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ca n'a rien à avoir. Il parlera de tout le monde dans l'article. 

- Tu veux faire croire ça à qui Potter… rétorqua le blond avant de laisser Harry en plan au milieu du couloir. 

Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à le cerner. Comment quelqu'un pouvait changer d'attitude en si peu de temps ; la veille au soir, Harry l'avait cru sociable, le lendemain il était à nouveau aussi fier et arrogant que dans ses souvenirs. Néanmoins, Harry décida que l'héritier Malefoy ne devait pas lui gâcher sa journée, il se dirigea alors vers la cabane du demi géant pour aller le saluer.

Lorsque Harry arriva à la hauteur de la cabane, il vit Hagrid sortir de la Forêt Interdite.

- Tiens Harry, alors comment ça se passe avec le journaliste ?

- Très bien. Aucun problème. En ce moment c'est au tour de Ginny et Ron. Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire dans la Forêt ?

- Je suis allé nourrir les Sombrals et quelqu'un d'autre que tu connais bien. Je lui ai dit de rester avec les Sombrals mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Hagrid se retourna vers la lisière de la Forêt et siffla : un hippogriffe fit son apparition.

- Buck !! Harry commença à s'avancer vers l'animal et se rappela brusquement le cours de Hagrid en troisième année. Il s'inclina alors devant la créature qui lui rendit aussitôt son salut. Harry put alors s'approcher et le caressa.

- Je vois que tu te rappelles de mes cours Harry, remarqua le demi géant.

- Je me souviens surtout de ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy, rigola Harry. 

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais entre nous Harry, il l'avait bien cherché, lui répondit Hagrid. Tiens au fait, ça te dirait de faire un tour avec Buck ?

- Vraiment, je peux ?

- Bien sûr, en plus il a l'air ravi de te revoir. Attend je vais te donner un coup de main.

Hagrid souleva Harry avec la même facilité qu'auparavant. L'hippogriffe comprit immédiatement lorsque Harry s'accrocha à son cou. Buck commença alors sa course pour prendre de l'élan et prit son envol au dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Harry survola alors ce paysage qui lui était tellement familier : le château, le lac, le parc où il aperçut brièvement ses amis et Colin. Puis l'hippogriffe retourna vers la cabane de Hagrid, amorça sa descente et atterrit en douceur. 

- Alors cette petite balade ? demanda le demi géant.

- Superbe. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable, souffla Harry, à peine remit de ses émotions. J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer, dit il en s'adressant à l'animal qui lui répondit par un simple cri.

- Aller viens Harry, c'est l'heure. Allons déjeuner. 

Harry retrouva ses amis déjà attablés. Il chercha du regard Colin mais Ron lui fit savoir que le journaliste devait retourner à Pré-Au-Lard pour le déjeuner mais qu'il serait rapidement de retour pour terminer ses interviews. Le Survivant évita soigneusement le regard du blond pendant le repas, Draco fit de même. Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur ; Harry racontait à voix basse sa petite balade avec Buck et Ron, son interview.

Juste à la fin du repas, Colin entra dans la Grande Salle pour aller chercher Hermione et Neville. Il adressa un superbe sourire au Survivant qui le lui rendit, le tout sous le regard désapprobateur de Draco qui sortit de table, énervé. 

Harry, Ron et Ginny se rendirent vers le seul endroit où ils n'étaient pas encore allés depuis leur retour : le terrain de Quidditch. Ils s'installèrent dans les tribunes Gryffondor et se remémorèrent les plus beaux match qu'ils avaient vu ou joué. Ils plaisantèrent un moment sur le premier match de Harry, la façon dont il avait attrapé son premier Vif d'or. Mais aussi le Cognard en deuxième année ensorcelé par Dobby qui avait valu à Harry la perte temporaire de son bras droit grâce aux bons soins de leur professeur de DCFM. Les souvenirs allèrent bon train jusqu'à ce que Ron propose une partie de Quidditch. Lui et Ginny prirent des balais rangés dans un local près des vestiaires et Harry fit un rapide aller retour vers ses appartements, revenant avec son Eclair de Feu en main.

Au bout de deux heures de jeu, Ginny et Ron étaient épuisés face à leur ami qui visiblement avait continué à s'entraîner pendant les dernières années. Harry proposa une pause et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Neville qui venaient de s'installer dans les tribunes. Le groupe des Gryffons discuta un bon moment encore puis les deux Weasley et Harry partirent chacun vers leurs appartements pour prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Neville, qui étaient les seuls à vraiment prendre au sérieux leur futur rôle d'enseignant, retournèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils commençaient déjà à revoir le programme des premières années car ce sont évidemment les cours qu'ils avaient le moins en tête.

Le reste de l'après midi passa bien vite pour tous et l'heure du dîner sonna. Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient les premiers à table : leur partie de Quidditch les avait affamé. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Hermione et Neville mais également par Colin.

- Vous me faites une petite place ? demanda le journaliste

- Tu restes pour dîner ? Lui demanda Harry se décalant déjà pour lui faire de la place.

- Oui, McGonagall m'a gentiment invité. Je n'allais quand même pas refuser.

- Alors ça y est, tu as fini ton article ? demanda Ron en s'attaquant au contenu de son assiette.

- Pas tout a fait. Je dois encore faire quelques petites retouches. Mais ça sera vite fait.

Draco fit alors son entrée dans la Grande Salle, suivi de Pansy et Blaise. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, évidemment imperceptible aux yeux des autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le journaliste attablé avec eux et la présence de Colin au dîner devint progressivement agaçante pour l'héritier Malefoy. Déjà voir les Gryffons rirent aux éclats l'énervait, mais la complicité qu'il y avait entre Harry et Colin devenait insupportable. Les regards que se lançaient les deux jeunes hommes paraissaient innocents pour les autres mais pas pour Draco qui ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de les observer. Cela fut de trop lorsque vers la fin du repas, Harry murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Colin avec un sourire narquois. Draco se leva alors brusquement de table et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards d'incompréhension de Pansy et Blaise. 

Le blond se dirigea automatiquement au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie ; une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il était scolarisé à Poudlard. Passée l'heure du repas, il savait qu'il ne croiserait personne à cet endroit où il pouvait rester seul lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Arrivé en haut de la tour, il s'installa sur le rebord et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il songeait à la journée qu'il venait de passer : 

_Pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils pour Potter ?! Pourquoi ça m'énerve à ce point de le voir avec l'autre ?!_

Puis Draco se mit à réfléchit dans le sens inverse : à la place de Colin, il se voyait… lui… Lui qui était assis à côté de Harry à table, lui qui était assis à côté du Survivant sur le banc au bord du lac… Draco se reprit bien vite, il s'égarait bien trop à son goût.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il était en haut de la tour, le soleil s'était couché, amenant une légère brise qui incita le blond à rentrer dans le château. D'autant plus qu'il était un peu fatigué : il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait fait que penser à Harry toute la journée et il avait hâte que celle-ci se finisse. Draco se dirigea alors vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, ce qu'il vit le tétanisa sur place : Colin embrassait tendrement Harry devant la porte de ce dernier. Draco hésitait toujours entre rester caché dans un coin à attendre que le journaliste s'en aille ou passer à côté d'eux simplement pour regagner ses appartements. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps car Harry prit Colin par la main et l'entraîna dans ses appartements. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Le Survivant se réveilla tranquillement d'un sommeil paisible. Encore blotti dans ses couvertures et les yeux encore fermés, le Gryffondor chercha à tâtons son compagnon mais ne trouva que des draps froids et un morceau de parchemin sur l'oreiller. Du coup bien réveillé, il lit le parchemin :

_Bonjour _

_Bien dormi ?_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être à tes côtés à ton réveil mais il faut bien que je m'occupe de la publication de l'article._

_On se verra probablement aujourd'hui, McGonagall m'a demandé de repasser à Poudlard._

_Passe une bonne journée. A très vite, Je t'embrasse. Colin_

_Ps : merci pour cette superbe nuit._

Bon, il se réveillait seul mais au moins, il allait le revoir dans la journée. Ils pourraient ainsi parler de leur situation et Harry pourrait lui demander s'il acceptait qu'ils se remettent ensemble car c'était l'intention du brun. Lui travaillerait à Poudlard, Colin à l'un des bureaux de la Gazette situé à Pré-Au-Lard ; ils pourraient se voir régulièrement et avoir une relation de couple normale.

Harry se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une douche rapide, des vêtements propres et il était prêt pour le petit déjeuner. Il sortit de ses appartements et tomba sur Draco ; décidemment cette école était trop petite pour eux. Il remarqua alors que le blond avait les traits un peu tirés, de légères cernes, signes que le Serpentard n'avait pas bien dormi. Il tenta néanmoins :

- Salut

- Bonjour, lui répondit le blond sur ton froid que Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

- De quoi je me mêle Potter ! Je sais que c'est plus fort que toi de t'occuper des autres mais fous moi la paix !

- Pas besoin d'être agressif ! Je te posais une simple question, pour être poli. Si ça ne te va pas, va te faire voir ! Passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre !

Harry le laissa sur place pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

_Aller calme toi vieux, ignore le, comme avant, ne le laisse pas te gâcher ta journée._ Le Survivant retrouva sa bonne humeur et entra dans la Grande Salle avec le sourire. Ses amis avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation animée, chacun tenant un exemplaire de la Gazette.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Salut Harry !

- Salut vieux !

- Et bien dis donc, quel entrain ce matin ! Rigola le brun. Qu'est ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?

- Tiens regarde, lui fit Hermione en lui tendant le journal. L'article de Colin est vraiment bien !

Harry ouvrit le journal et lit l'article. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de vraiment étonnant ; il avait déjà eu l'occasion de lire plusieurs articles de Colin et les avait trouvé géniaux. Colin faisait renaître la Gazette du Sorcier malgré son jeune âge. Il avait toujours de nouvelles idées et tout était toujours très bien organisé. Il n'y avait plus d'interprétations, aussi fausses et exagérées comme le faisait Rita Skeeter. L'article était complet, bien ficelé, personne n'était mis de côté, personne n'était mis en avant plus qu'un autre.

- Il se débrouille vraiment bien ton copain Harry ! Lui dit Ron

- Ce n'est pas mon copain, rétorqua le brun.

- Mais il va le devenir, renchérit Ron avec un sourire narquois, bien décidé à embêter Harry.

- Ca se pourrait, enfin s'il veut bien… songea Harry à voix haute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis sûr que tout ira bien, le rassura Ginny. Et même s'il se montre un peu hésitant, dis lui de venir me voir, je le ferais changer d'avis moi !

Harry éclata de rire, les autres en firent autant. Tous avaient une vague idée du pourvoir de persuasion de Ginny Weasley.

Le petit déjeuner se passa donc dans la bonne humeur. Rires, blagues et commentaires de l'article. Les Gryffons arrivèrent même à dérider Pansy et Blaise qui venaient de s'asseoir à table et tous ensemble ainsi que d'autres professeurs, parlaient de l'article. Seulement, l'arrivée de l'héritier Malefoy dans la salle jeta un froid. Pansy et Blaise cessèrent sur le moment l'échange avec les rouges et or, par crainte d'énerver Draco plus qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être.

L'arrivée du blond fut rapidement suivie par celle du professeur Slughorn et de la Directrice, visiblement tout deux très joyeux :

- Nous avons une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença la Directrice. L'article de Mr Crivey fait déjà son effet. Les hiboux ne cessent d'arriver ; tous portent un parchemin de demande d'inscription à l'école, et même de réinscription. Ils reviennent tous !

- C'est bien plus que ce que nous attendions, enchaîna Slughorn. Nous commençons déjà à être submergés par les demandes. Il va falloir que vous nous aidiez à toutes les valider, dans la mesure du possible évidemment.

Il n'a pas fallu le dire deux fois pour que les huit se lèvent de table, tous très heureux de la situation. Même Draco avait retrouvé le sourire face à cette bonne nouvelle et le travail qu'il allait devoir faire allait lui changer les idées.

Une rapide organisation, mis en place par Hermione, put faciliter les choses. Au vu du nombre incalculable de hiboux, deux postes de réception étaient mis en place : l'un dans le bureau de la Directrice, l'autre aux abords de la Volière. Deux groupes avaient étaient faits : l'un était composé de McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et Neville dans le bureau. L'autre groupe : Slughorn, Harry, Ron, Draco et Blaise à la Volière. Hagrid vint également aider, s'occupant des soins pour les hiboux.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement, tous avalèrent en vitesse de quoi tenir l'après midi et retournèrent aussitôt à leurs tâches. Les volatiles continuaient d'affluer même pendant le repas.

C'était un travail presque à la chaîne ; chaque demande devait être prise correctement en compte, il fallait faire le tri. Il y avait les nouveaux jeunes sorciers qui avaient eu leurs onze ans cette année, les anciens qui reprenaient leur scolarité et même parfois des élèves étrangers dont les familles étaient installées en Angleterre depuis peu.

Dans le bureau, la Directrice et ses anciens élèves croulaient sous le papier malgré le fait que Ginny avait jeté un sortilège sur tous les parchemins pour qu'ils disparaissent instantanément dès que la demande avait était validée.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant, posa sa plume et s'adressa à la Directrice :

- Professeur, avec autant de demandes, le nombre d'élèves présent à la rentrée va être colossal. Comment va se passer la Répartition ?

- J'étais justement en train d'y songer Mlle Granger. Et je cherche une solution ; entre le très grand nombre de premières années et celui des élèves étrangers à l'école, cela ne va pas être une mince affaire. Ceux qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard vont avoir besoin d'être guidé, de savoir comment fonctionne l'école. Mais pendant ce temps, nous aurons les anciens comme vous qui savent déjà ce qu'il faut savoir. Et vu le nombre d'élèves, je vais encore avoir besoin de vous pour diriger et gérer les nouveaux mais dans ce cas vous ne pourrez pas commencer votre travail. J'avoue être quelque peu… dépassée.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire deux rentrées ? Lança Hermione, attirant l'intérêt des autres.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui deux rentrées, sur deux jours. Une journée, les premières années et les élèves étrangers, le lendemain les anciens élèves. La journée la plus dure sera évidemment la première, mais au moins lorsque les anciens arriveront, se sera moins la cohue. Cette année, le 1er Septembre tombe un Jeudi. Vous organisez une rentrée pour les nouveaux le Jeudi, vous faites venir les anciens le Vendredi et vous faites débuter les cours le Lundi 5 Septembre. Tous les nouveaux élèves auront le temps de s'acclimater à l'école le Samedi et le Dimanche, les anciens retrouveront leurs habitudes et nous, nous pourrons profiter du week-end pour se mettre au point les derniers petits détails.

McGonagall ne put que sourire devant la rapidité d'esprit de Hermione. Comme d'habitude, son plan était efficace et sans faille apparente. Le tout mis au point très rapidement. La Directrice n'en était que plus fière d'avoir eu une telle élève dans sa maison.

- Hermione, à quel moment tu as mis ça au point ? demanda Neville

- Ah bein… euh… je ne sais pas, je viens d'y penser, répondit Hermione, pendant que Ginny reprenait son travail tout en souriant. Sa meilleure amie l'impressionnait toujours autant.

Pansy reprit également son travail tranquillement mais en pensant au nombre de choses que le célèbre trio de l'école avait bien pu accomplir avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent.

- Miss Granger je vous félicite pour votre brillante idée. Nous commencerons à nous organiser dès que nous en aurons fini avec les inscriptions.

A ce moment, Colin arriva dans le bureau par la cheminée car la Directrice lui avait permit et fait en sorte qu'il passe par ce réseau.

Le jeune journaliste discuta longuement avec McGonagall et les autres ; il leur fit savoir que le nombre d'exemplaire de la Gazette avait atteint des sommets. De son côté, la Directrice lui expliqua l'effet de l'article et le retour massif des élèves à Poudlard.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! s'exclama Colin. Tout se passe encore mieux que prévu.

- Exactement, mais nous croulons sous les demandes comme vous le voyez. Par conséquent, nous allons changer notre façon de faire et organiser deux rentrées.

McGonagall fit part alors au journaliste de l'idée de Hermione quand cette dernière l'interrompt dans son explication :

- Merlin !! Comment va-t-on faire pour prévenir tous les élèves que le système va changer ?!

Personne ne répondit à sa question. En effet, tout le monde dans la pièce avait oublié ce léger « détail ». Il était toujours possible d'envoyer des hiboux à chacun mais cela demanderait beaucoup de temps et de volatiles.

- Je pourrais m'arranger avec la Gazette et faire un article qui annoncera les dates officielles des rentrées de Poudlard. Vu le nombre d'exemplaire vendus rien qu'aujourd'hui, la Gazette va être lue par énormément de monde dans les prochains jours, par ceux qui voudront suivre l'actualité de l'école.

- Mr Crivey, c'est une excellente idée. Etes-vous sûr que vous pourrez faire cette annonce ?

- Sans aucun doute professeur. Les directeurs de la Gazette ne refuseront pas ; il y a beaucoup de Gallions en jeu avec ce genre de sujet.

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Nous vous confirmerons le plus vite possible les modalités de la rentrée.

- Très bien. De mon côté, je vais faire part de tout cela à mes supérieurs. Mais avant cela, pourriez me dire ou se trouve Harry ?

- Il est à la Volière avec les autres, lui répondit Ginny.

- Ok, merci.

Pendant ce temps, à la Volière :

- Je te dis que ce parchemin va sur le tas là-bas !!

- Tais-toi Weasley, j'ai raison et je te dis que ce parchemin va sur cette table là !!

Voilà dix minutes que Ron et Draco se disputait l'emplacement d'un bout de papier. Dans la matinée, leur organisation était assez correcte, mais faire la même chose, à savoir du tri, depuis le matin les avait quelque peu embrouillés et il ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Plusieurs disputes avaient éclatées au cours de l'après midi, rien de bien méchant mais suffisamment récurrentes pour que le professeur Slughorn n'y prête plus attention. Harry prenait évidemment le parti de Ron au départ tout comme Blaise celui de Draco mais ils s'étaient vite lassés, laissant Ron et Draco se disputer en pensant qu'ils finiraient bien par se calmer.

Mais cette énième dispute rappelait à Harry un peu trop les années passées à Poudlard et il préféra sortir prendre l'air quelque instants.

- Tu crois qu'ils s'arrêteront un jour ? Lui demanda Blaise en le rejoignant.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont tous les deux des têtes de mules, plaisanta Harry.

- On aurait peut être pas du les laisser seuls, qui sais ce qui peut arriver ? Rigola Blaise.

Harry et Blaise plaisantèrent un moment sur leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, se demandant si un jour ils pourraient avoir une discussion civilisée comme ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de le faire eux- même.

Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Colin. Blaise avait une vague idée de la relation qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le journaliste et le Survivant ; d'une part Draco lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu dans le parc et il remarqua la façon dont ils se regardaient tous les deux. Aussi décida t-il de les laisser seuls et de retourner dans la fosse aux lions (ou aux serpents).

- Alors, où en êtes vous ? demanda Blaise

- Je crois qu'on peut affirmer aujourd'hui que Malefoy est un abruti fini ! Lança Ron

- Tout comme le fait que Weasley est un gros crétin ! Rétorqua le blond.

Slughorn parvint tout de même à appeler Blaise malgré le démarrage d'un nouvel échange d'insultes.

- Mon garçon, où est Harry ?

- Il va arriver professeur, il est dehors, il discute avec Colin Crivey.

La réponse de Blaise coupa Draco dans son élan. Il oublia un instant de répondre à Ron et se tourna vers son ami, Slughorn profitant immédiatement de cette trêve pour occuper Ron à autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous les deux dehors ? Murmura Draco à son ami pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Bah à ton avis ? Ils doivent en train de discuter.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- Et alors même s'ils faisaient autre chose, en quoi ça te regarde ?

- C'est pas vrai, tu prend la défense de Potter maintenant ?!

- Je ne prends la défense de personne mais je ne vois pas qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce qu'ils font ? A moins que… Ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur Crivey ?

- Hein ?! Non mais ça va pas Zabini ! Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre et tu le sais très bien !! S'emporta l'héritier Malefoy.

- Ca va, ça va, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Seulement sur le moment, je ne trouve aucune raison qui te pousse à te mêler des affaires de Po…

Blaise regarda alors son ami avec de grands yeux et un grand sourire :

- C'est pas vrai !! J'ai compris !! C'est Potter qui te plait !!

- Non mais crie plus fort, les autres n'ont pas entendu! Le gronda aussitôt Draco. Et arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Potter ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

- Oui bien sur, je te connais depuis le temps Draco. Et c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'est plutôt ton genre. Et en plus, ça explique ton comportement ces derniers temps… Blaise parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Draco. Il faisait ses petites conclusions et était ravi d'avoir fait le rapprochement.

- T'as fini de marmonner tout seul dans ton coin? Je te dis que tu te trompes, Potter ne me plait pas !

- Attends je vais aller lui parler, on va bien voir, si ça se trouve c'est peut-être réciproque, rigola Blaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Volière.

- Blaise qu'est ce que tu fous ? Reviens ici !

Mais Blaise était déjà sorti et Draco n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Slughorn l'arrêta dans son élan :

- Jeune homme, j'ai besoin de vous, venez par ici.

- Mais enfin, moi aussi je voudrais prendre l'air !!

- C'est presque fini Monsieur Malefoy, un peu de courage voyons !

Draco se résigna donc à rejoindre le directeur de Serpentard, complètement angoissé à l'idée de penser ce que Blaise était bien en train de raconter à Harry.

De son côté, Blaise trouva Harry et Colin enlacés, leurs visages rayonnants, ce qui freina nettement son entrain.

Harry le vit arriver et se détacha de Colin.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Besoin d'aide ? demanda Harry

- Non non tout va bien. En fait je venais justement te dire qu'on avait presque fini. Désolé de vous avoir déranger.

- Ah enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces parchemins ! Soupira Harry. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne nous dérangeait pas.

- Ron est à la Volière ? demanda Colin à Harry

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bein viens on en profite déjà pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- La bonne nouvelle ? demanda Blaise

- Oui. A toi, je peux bien te le dire aussi. On est ensemble, annonça le Survivant.

_**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews et vos compliments.**_

_**À très bientôt.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Oui. A toi, je peux bien te le dire aussi. On est ensemble, annonça le Survivant._

_- _Ensembles ?! Demanda Blaise, encore sous le choc.

- Oui, ensembles, lui répondit le journaliste tout en prenant la main de Harry.

- Ah… et bien… félicitations, leur répondit le Serpentard encore un peu hésitant. Non pas que le couple le gênait, loin de là, seulement il pensait à Draco. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas à quel point Harry lui plaisait, malgré que le blond lui dise le contraire. Il redoutait ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours.

Le nouveau couple remercia Blaise et se dirigea vers la Volière.

- Hé ! Où est ce que vous allez ? demanda Blaise, paniqué.

- T'as déjà oublié, on va voir Ron pour lui dire, lui répondit Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Attendez moi, je vous suis.

Les trois jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la Volière. Colin salua Ron, le professeur Slughorn et vite fait Draco d'un simple signe de tête pour ne pas s'attarder sur le blond.

- Professeur, est ce qu'on peut vous emprunter Ron quelques instants ? demanda Harry, sachant pertinemment que Slughorn ne lui refusait jamais rien.

- Evidemment mon garçon, ici nous avons terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'à ranger, cela sera vite fait. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ron se rua sur son ami et le remercia discrètement. Draco les regarda s'en aller, lui aussi aurait aimer sortir et surtout s'en aller avec Harry. C'était toujours cette même complicité entre les Gryffondors que Draco enviait le plus, secrètement évidemment. Il désirait désormais être l'ami du Survivant, au moins son ami.

Pendant que Slughorn s'afférait déjà à ranger à coup de baguette, le blond demanda à son ami :

- Tu n'as rien dit au moins ?

- Non non ne t'inquiète pas. Alors tu vas te décider à m'avouer ce que tu me caches depuis qu'on est arrivé ici ? Lui demanda Blaise, craignant la réponse.

- Très bien .Bon. Il se pourrait bien que Potter ne me laisse pas indifférent… lui murmura Draco, ses joues ayant pris une légère teinte rose.

- Merlin Draco !! Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je te vois rougir !! Se moqua Blaise

Blaise commença à rire mais se prit un regard des plus noirs dont seul l'héritier Malefoy avait le secret. Blaise reprit son sérieux aussitôt.

- Excuse moi.

- Enfin bref, je pense que c'est uniquement une attirance physique et que ça passera dans les prochains jours.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Evidemment, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Non pour rien, je disais ça simplement comme ça.

- Alors tu sais pourquoi ils sont venus cherché Weasley ?

- …

- Blaise, pourquoi ils sont venus le chercher ? Insista le blond, voyant clairement que son ami connaissait la raison.

- Ils sont venus lui annoncer une nouvelle, soupira Blaise, désormais contraint de tout lui dire.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Ils sont venus annoncer qu'ils sont ensembles, lui répondit Blaise d'une traite.

- Comment ça, ensemble ? Ils sortent ensembles ?

- Oui….

Blaise observa la réaction de son ami. Un masque, un visage totalement impassible, aucune émotion montrée, le regard dans le vide. C'est ce que Blaise craignait le plus. Si Draco en venait à afficher une telle mine, un visage tellement tranquille, c'est qu'à l'intérieur de lui c'était carrément le contraire. Seulement, il ne savait pas s'il bouillonnait de rage ou de tristesse.

Le blond resta silencieux, rangea quelques affaires que Slughorn n'avait pas encore nettoyées, salua le professeur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le tout avec une attitude calme ; beaucoup trop calme pour Blaise.

La première chose que Draco fit en sortant de la Volière c'est sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Blaise avait remarqué que son ami avait tendance à fumer plus lorsque ce dernier était de mauvaise humeur. Il l'observa un moment, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part tandis que le blond fixait la scène quelques mètres devant eux. Les trois Gryffons riaient aux éclats, Ron donnait des tapes amicales dans le dos de son ami. Visiblement, la nouvelle était parfaitement acceptée par le roux.

- Il faut qu'on fête ça ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est ce que t'en pense Harry ?

- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Boire un verre à Pré-Au-Lard ? Proposa le Survivant

- Je ne sais pas. Prévenons les autres, on improvisera ensuite. Bon, on remonte vers le château ? demanda Ron

- Oui allez-y, je dois encore faire quelque chose, lui répondit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers les Serpentards.

- Ok, à tout de suite, lui dit Colin, accompagnant ses paroles par un léger baiser au brun.

Scène marrante pour Ron, gênante pour Harry, attendrissante pour Blaise, complètement déprimante pour Draco.

Les deux ex-rouges et or remontèrent alors en direction du château tandis que Harry s'approchait de Blaise et Draco. Le brun se sentait désormais à l'aise avec Blaise c'est pour cela qu'il proposa :

- On va probablement boire un verre ce soir on ne sait pas encore où, histoire de se remettre de la journée. Ca vous dit de nous accompagner, tous les deux ? Précisa le Survivant pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne laisserait personne de côté.

- Et bien en fait Harry… commença Blaise

- Ok, pas de problèmes, fais nous savoir où et à quelle heure, le coupa Draco

- D'accord je vous tiendrais au courant, lui répondit le brun avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses amis au château.

- Qu'est qui t'as pris Draco ? Lui demanda Blaise, abasourdi par la réaction de son ami. Pourquoi tu as accepté son invitation ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas y aller ? Potter est ton ami maintenant, non ?

- Tu m'en veux pour ça ?

- Non pas du tout seulement il a raison, après la journée qu'on a eue, on a bien droit à une petite distraction non ?

- Draco Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ?

- Mais rien du tout. Aller viens, on va chercher Pansy pour aller manger.

Blaise suivit son ami, totalement septique à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Draco Malefoy était un Serpentard et pas pour rien. Pour Blaise, ce n'était que le début. Draco n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et avait pour habitude d'obtenir toujours ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps avant que l'héritier Malefoy entre en action.

La journée était passé à une vitesse ahurissante pour tous, mais au moins le travail était terminé et les inscriptions toutes traitées. McGonagall fit quand même part à ses anciens élèves que d'autres hiboux arriveraient probablement encore dans les jours suivants mais en plus petit nombre.

Le repas se passa calmement, la Directrice en profita aussi pour annoncer à tout le monde l'idée de Hermione concernant les deux rentrées et également l'idée de Colin concernant l'article dans la Gazette destinée aux futurs élèves. Ce dernier n'étant pas au repas avec eux, devant mettre au courant ses supérieurs pour son prochain article.

A la fin du dîner, les huit anciens élèves se rejoignirent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, se concertant sur l'endroit où ils allaient passé leur soirée. Certains proposaient Pré-Au-Lard, d'autres voulaient transplaner jusqu'à Londres mais ce fut l'idée de Ginny qu'ils optèrent, à savoir une soirée dans la Salle sur Demande. Les Serpentards n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient et les Gryffondors y voyaient une soirée pleine de nostalgie. Les huit se dirigeaient vers le septième étage lorsqu'un hibou avec un petit bout de parchemin attaché à sa patte s'arrêta devant Harry.

- Du courrier à cette heure-ci ? Remarqua Ron.

- C'est peut être Colin, lui répondit son ami en détachant le bout de papier de la patte de l'animal.

Harry parcourut en vitesse la lettre pendant que les autres l'attendaient.

- Alors ? demanda Ron, impatient.

- C'est bien Colin, il dit qu'il ne pourra pas nous rejoindre ce soir, qu'il a eu un imprévu au journal et qu'il viendra demain pour son nouvel article, lui expliqua le brun.

Harry avait une mine légèrement triste, pas de quoi l'anéantir mais tout de même quelque peu déçu. Ses amis le remarquèrent immédiatement et l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la Salle en le réconfortant et en blaguant pour lui changer les idées. On n'entendait que les Gryffons sur le chemin menant au septième étage, les Serpentards les suivaient plus tranquillement. Draco, lui, affichait une mine réjouie. Blaise l'avait bien remarqué et se doutait que c'était grâce à l'imprévu du journaliste. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Salle sur Demande et c'est Ginny qui y pénétra la première pour que la pièce puisse prendre l'apparence de ses pensées.

A la place d'une simple salle, les huit se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Ginny voulait être au grand air mais également avoir la possibilité de profiter d'un grand confort. C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous un ciel étoilé. Les dalles au sol étaient remplacées par de l'herbe et quelques arbres avaient fait leur apparition. Devant eux, une grande table ronde où figurait toute sorte de nourriture, de confiseries bien alléchantes pour tous même s'ils venaient de sortir de table. Sur une autre table se trouvait une grande diversité de boisson, alcoolisés ou non. A quelques mètres des tables, un feu de camp et de nombreux coussins et couvertures disposés autour.

Pas un seul ne contesta le choix de Ginny, bien au contraire. Chacun prit de quoi grignoter et boire et tous s'installèrent autour du feu.

Au début, ils étaient un peu nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de ce genre ensemble. Mais après quelques verres, l'atmosphère se détendit et ils purent vraiment s'amuser. Pansy voulue de la musique, un étrange appareil ressemblant à un tourne disque moldu fit son apparition ; la différence étant qu'il jouait les musiques demandées sans utiliser de disques. Le son montait peu à peu et Hermione fit jouer des chansons moldues très entraînantes qui incitèrent les filles à danser ensembles pendant que les garçons les regardaient en riant.

Les barrières Serpentard-Gryffondor tombaient peu à peu ; même Ron finit par adresser la parole à Draco. Rien de très conséquent, ils se moquaient encore l'un de l'autre mais au moins ils parlaient tranquillement sans se battre. Puis vint le moment où ils se remémorèrent toutes les anecdotes possibles de leur scolarité en essayant de mettre de côté les souvenirs ayant un rapport avec Voldemort.

Draco, Blaise et Pansy racontaient en riant toutes les fois où ils avaient réussi à faire perdre des points à Gryffondor et les rouges et or leur rappelait leurs nombreuses défaites au Quidditch. Harry avait un souvenir en tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait le raconter ou non. Puis quelques Bièrraubeurres plus tard, il finit par se lancer :

- J'en ai une bonne à vous raconter, dit il en regardant les Serpentards. C'était en deuxième année et…

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ?! lui demanda Hermione. Tu ne vas pas raconter ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? On a plus rien à craindre Mione, on est plus élève ! rigola Harry

- Oui, mais tout de même…

- Aller Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? En plus, tu devrais être fière de toi, c'était grâce à toi qu'on a réussi ce coup là ! lui dit Ron. Et en plus, j'ai bien envie de voir sa tête quand il saura ! rigola le roux en regardant Draco.

Le blond et ses deux amis par contre commençaient à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce que les Gryffons avaient bien pu faire pour que Hermione veule encore garder le secret des années plus tard ?

- Vas-y Harry, raconte leur !

Harry se lança alors dans le récit de leur deuxième année et donc du problème de la Chambre des Secrets. Il raconta comment ils en étaient venus à penser que Draco était l'héritier de Serpentard et comment il avait tenté de le savoir. Hermione prit le relais de l'histoire en racontant la conception du Polynectar et Ron finit par le moment où Harry et lui purent pénétrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard sous l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle et questionner Draco à leur guise.

Pansy et Blaise étaient totalement choqués, Draco également mais lui éprouva tout de suite de l'admiration pour Hermione, chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite à voix haute bien qu'il savait que la « fille de Moldus » était le cerveau du trio et que c'était une sorcière extrêmement douée.

Harry et Ron rigolaient bien, racontant les petits détails de cette histoire à Neville et Ginny qui voulaient savoir, découvrant eux même seulement maintenant cette escapade chez Serpentard.

Hermione s'était levée pour aller chercher se servir un verre et fut rejointe par Draco.

- Félicitations, faire du Polynectar en deuxième année, c'est tout bonnement un exploit.

- Ah… euh… merci, lui répondit Hermione, gênée du compliment mais également par l'attitude gentille du blond envers elle.

- Tu sembles gênée. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de compliment ? demanda Draco, étonnée de la modestie de Hermione.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ca vient de toi. D'habitude, lorsque tu m'adressais la parole, cela finissait en général par « sang de bourbe ».

- Oui c'est vrai et d'ailleurs tant qu'on y est, je m'excuse pour toutes ces années où je t'ai insulté. Je n'en pensais pas un seul mot. C'était pour sauver les apparences, tu comprends ?

- Ah euh, oui bien sur…, lui répondit Hermione, se demandant maintenant si elle n'avait pas des hallucinations. Draco Malefoy venait de faire des excuses à Hermione Granger.

Draco lui fit un bref sourire et partit en direction du feu mais revint sur ses pas :

- Une dernière chose, je vois que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça mais ne raconte à personne ce que je viens de te dire. Je tiens à garder un peu de ma réputation tout de même ! Lui dit Draco discrètement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de retourner auprès des autres.

Harry avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil mais vit son amie revenir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, Hermione avait l'air très joyeuse, visiblement Malefoy lui avait parlé convenablement.

La soirée continuait de battre son plein ; différents jeux se suivaient, autant moldus que sorciers.

Une heure plus tard, Draco était le seul Serpentard encore dans la Salle avec les autres ; Blaise fut contraint de ramener Pansy dans ses appartements, cette dernière tenant très peu l'alcool. Du côté des Gryffons, Ginny et Neville avaient sombrés dans un sommeil profond. Ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur une couverture au pied d'un arbre. Le blond pensait, à contre cœur, laisser le trio seul mais Harry lui demanda de rester avec eux et lui dit qu'il ne dérangeait pas. Draco sauta de joie intérieurement. Il s'installa donc plus confortablement dans les coussins et discuta encore un bon moment avec les Gryffons. Hermione et Ron furent les suivants à s'endormir. Plutôt que de les réveiller, Harry et Draco les déplacèrent avec leur couverture et leur coussin un peu plus loin à l'aide de sortilèges. Ils purent ensuite tous les deux se remettre au coin du feu, l'un à côté de l'autre et discuter tranquillement sans risquer de réveiller les autres. Un silence s'installa, tous les deux avaient le regard concentré sur les flammes mais Harry engagea tout de même la discussion :

- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas avoir un jour une conversation civilisée avec toi, plaisanta Harry.

- Honnêtement, moi non plus mais je pense que les Bièraubeurre et le Whisky Pur-Feu y sont pour quelque chose, rigola Draco.

- M'en parles pas, c'est demain matin qu'on va le sentir passer, soupira Harry en regardant ses amis qui seraient probablement dans le même état que lui.

- Il n'y a pas un sortilège pour se débarrasser de la migraine ? se demandait Draco en se frottant les yeux, essayant désespérément de s'en rappeler mais en vain.

- Mione doit le connaître, répondit Harry en regardant son amie dormir un peu plus loin. Mais si elle est malade demain matin, on est mal.

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire et progressivement le rire finit par devenir incontrôlable. La fatigue et l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité en étaient la principale raison. Puis ils se calmèrent et finirent par s'endormir auprès du feu.

L'environnement et le climat de la Salle étaient celui de l'extérieur. Alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur le château, il en était de même dans la Salle sur Demande. Des yeux bleus s'ouvraient doucement à cause des premiers rayons. Draco eut deux sensations : la première était le mal de tête, la deuxième était qu'il avait chaud. Il se souvenait de la soirée et se doutait que le soleil se lèverait dans la salle également mais pas qu'il pouvait chauffer autant. Puis il eut une troisième sensation : il avait quelque de lourd sur lui, un poids. Il baissa les yeux à peine ouverts et tomba sur une masse de cheveux noirs. Les yeux désormais grands ouverts, il comprit instantanément qui dormait sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Il ne savait pas comment Harry était arrivé jusque là ; il l'avait même entouré de ses bras, mais une chose était sûr, le blond ne bougerait pas, de peur qu'il se réveille.

Malheureusement pour lui, le Survivant se réveilla doucement. A moitié endormi, il se replaça plus confortablement dans les bras de Draco sans le savoir. Puis il se redressa brusquement, bousculant quelques bouteilles vides au passage, fixant Draco droit dans les yeux :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?!

_**Voilà pour le premier rapprochement. J'espère que ça vous as plu. Encore merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi plaisantes. Gros bisous à tous.**_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Harry regardait le blond, l'air complètement perdu. La migraine s'installa à une vitesse fulgurante, l'empêchant de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il voulu questionné davantage Draco mais les bouteilles vides qu'il avait renversé en se levant brusquement avaient fait un vacarme qui réveilla les autres :

- Hum… Harry, qu'est ce qui passe ? demanda Hermione, la première debout mais encore à moitié endormie.

- Euh… Rien Mione. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé. J'ai renversé les bouteilles en me levant, se justifia Harry sans quitter le blond des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave mais la prochaine fois, réveille nous en douceur, tu veux ? Lui dit Ginny en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête.

- En tous cas, il y en a un qui n'a rien entendu, dit Neville en montrant Ron du doigt qui ronflait paisiblement, enroulé dans une couverture.

Ginny et Hermione hochaient la tête, navrées. Neville, Harry et Draco rigolaient de la situation. Néanmoins Hermione tenta :

- Ron, c'est l'heure, lèves toi, fit elle en le secouant légèrement.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça Mione, rigola Harry. Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. A trois, Ok ? dit il en se retournant vers les autres. Un… deux… trois !!

RON !!

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! On nous attaque ?! Cria Ron, brandissant sa baguette droit devant lui.

- Du calme Ron, baisse moi cette baguette, personne ne nous attaque, rigola Harry.

- T'es sûr ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

Ron se leva, rassuré, pour ranger sa baguette dans sa poche alors que les autres étaient partis dans un fou rire, même Draco.

Alors que ce dernier se disait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri de cette manière, il croisa le regard du brun. Leurs sourires se fanèrent aussitôt et le malaise s'installa entre eux, invisible aux yeux des autres.

- C'est dommage que Colin ait manqué ça, dit Ginny en s'étirant. Mais personnellement, j'ai adoré cette petite soirée, il faudra recommencer.

- Je suis d'accord mais pas tant que Hermione ne nous dira pas quel sortilège il faut pour enlever ce mal de tête, répondit Ron en se massant les tempes.

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de t'apprendre le sortilège ? Tu n'as qu'à aller te renseigner tout seul pour une fois ! S'emporta Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu m'engueules ?! Tu sais très bien que si je te demande c'est pour gagner tu temps. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas rendre service…

- Pas rendre service ?! Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne manques pas de culot !

- Ca va, on se calme. Ce n'est pas bientôt fini votre petite querelle d'amoureux ? Les coupa Ginny.

La remarque de la rousse fit rougir les deux concernés et les fit taire aussitôt. Hermione et Ron sortirent de la Salle chacun de leur côté, un peu honteux tandis que Ginny affichait une mine victorieuse ; elle savait très bien que sa remarque les gênerait au point de les calmer. Harry lui aussi souriait dans son coin, ce genre de petite bagarre lui avait manqué les six dernières année et lui rappelait le bon vieux temps.

- Bien vu Ginny, mais il faudra vraiment que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux là pendant mon absence, je crois que j'ai manqué pas mal de choses, dit Harry à la rousse.

- Tu n'as pas idée mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dès que tu auras cinq minutes je te raconterai tout. Mais en attendant, il faut quand même rattraper Hermione, elle seule peut nous enlever ce mal de tête, rigola Ginny.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins, je récupère mes affaires, lui répondit Harry.

Neville et Ginny sortirent de la Salle. Draco allait faire de même, ne voulant pas rester seul avec le Survivant.

- Malefoy ! Attends.

Draco soupira et se retourna vers le brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore Potter ?

- Dis moi comment on s'est retrouvé dans cette… position ? Lui demanda Harry, rougissant légèrement.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu mens, c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour qu'on finisse comme ça et je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Tu délires Potter, je n'ai rien fait. Et dans le cas contraire, je ne me serais jamais contenté de si peu, rétorqua Draco.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, stupéfait par la remarque du blond. Ce dernier était dans le même état : il n'avait pas contrôlé ses paroles. C'était dû à la vieille habitude qu'il avait prise de toujours répondre au Survivant pour avoir le dernier mot. Seulement cette fois, c'était aller peut être un peu trop loin…

Le blond ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla le plus vite possible de la Salle, laissant Harry en plan.

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui balancer ça comme ça ?! Bon… Au fond, ça m'arrange un peu. Si avec ça il n'a compris… Quoi qu'avec les Gryffondors…_

Draco se repassait en boucle la réaction du brun, essayant à chaque fois d'interpréter l'étonnement de ce dernier plutôt comme un signe encourageant. Le sourire aux lèvres, il entra dans la Grande Salle. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver que les professeurs et la Directrice, prenant leur petit déjeuner. Draco se dirigea vers la Directrice :

- Bonjour professeur

- Bonjour Mr. Malefoy

- Vous n'auriez pas aperçu Blaise et Pansy ce matin ?

- Si, ils m'ont d'ailleurs demandé de vous passer un message. Ils vous attendent tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Et il semblerait que vos homologues gryffons y soient également. Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle mes anciens élèves sont tous à l'infirmerie en même temps ? demanda la Directrice, s'attendant au pire.

- Nous avons fêté, entre autre, le retour des élèves à Poudlard, expliqua Draco.

- Ensembles ? demanda McGonagall, surprise

- Ensembles, répondit simplement Draco, amusé. Si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Le blond sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards surpris de tous les professeurs qui avaient entendu la conversation.

- Et bien ma chère Minerva, il semblerait qu'on entre dans une nouvelle ère, plaisanta Slughorn.

- Il semblerait en effet, lui répondit la Directrice, souriante.

- Les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivés que vous me donnez déjà du travail ! Gronda Mme Pomfresh.

- Bien le bonjour Mme Pomfresh, lança Draco en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Mr. Malefoy, je suppose que vous êtes dans le même état que les autres, dit elle en pointant les « anciens » du doigt, chacun assis sur un lit, un verre à la main.

Asseyez vous et buvez ceci.

Draco prit le verre qui contenait un liquide qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie : le jeter dans le premier évier trouvé. Les autres regardaient leur verre ; avec appréhension pour Hermione, Ginny et Neville, avec dégoût pour Ron et les deux Serpentards. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Harry ; visiblement il connaissait déjà cette potion et savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Si je comprends bien, tu ne te souviens plus du sortilège ? demanda Draco à Hermione en lui souriant.

- Non… soupira Hermione. Mais la potion est plus efficace.

- Oui je sais et il n'y pas d'effets secondaires, contrairement au sortilège il me semble, lui répondit le blond alors que les autres regardaient la scène avec incompréhension, même Mme Pomfesh qui commençait à se demander si c'était bien les anciens élèves dont elle se souvenait.

- Aller, santé ! Et Draco but son verre d'une traite, suivi rapidement par Hermione puis par les autres.

L'infirmière récupéra les huit verres et observa ses patients un moment. Les regards s'éclaircissaient, les traits de leurs visages se détendaient, la migraine disparaissait.

- Très bien jeunes gens, je pense que vous allez mieux. A présent, sortez d'ici et que je ne vous revoie plus dans cette infirmerie, pour cette raison ou une autre, les gronda une dernière fois Pomfresh avant de les pousser dehors.

- Bon. On va prendre un petit déj ? Proposa Ron à Harry.

- Rien ne t'arrête toi ! Plaisanta Hermione.

- Toi, fous moi la paix ! Rétorqua Ron violemment. Viens Neville on y va.

Neville ne protesta pas, ne voulant pas énerver le roux davantage. Harry allait rattraper son meilleur ami pour lui dire de s'excuser, mais la mine qu'affichait Hermione le stoppa. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter tandis que Ginny s'emportait :

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à celui là !! Je vais te le ramener, je vais lui apprendre à être poli moi !

La rousse partit en trombe dans la même direction que son frère et fut rapidement suivie par Blaise et Pansy qui ne voulait pas manquer le savon qu'allait passer Ginny à Ron.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, dit Hermione à Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus Mione, ce n'est quand même pas cette histoire de sortilège de toute à l'heure ?

- Non, tu as bien vu, à l'infirmerie ça allait déjà mieux entre nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est emporté de cette façon, soupira Hermione.

- C'est peut être parce que tu me parles, lança Draco un peu au hasard.

- Non je ne crois pas. Je vais aller le voir et lui demander de s'expliquer, répondit Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Harry attendit qu'elle quitte le couloir où ils se trouvaient et se retourna vers Draco :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu manigances encore Malefoy ?

- Ce que je manigance ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec Hermione ? Je te préviens, si tu lui fais le moindre mal…

- Tu me saoules Potter !! Ca ne pourrait pas te traverser l'esprit deux minutes que je puisse être sincère avec elle ?

- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu n'as jamais été capable d'être honnête avec qui que soit !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant ce matin dans la Salle sur Demande, j'étais sincère, rétorqua Draco en s'approchant de Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Leurs visages n'étaient à présent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Harry était figé, de peur que le moindre de ses mouvements n'entrent en contact avec le blond.

Draco, complètement hypnotisé par le regard émeraude du brun, s'approcha davantage pour atteindre les lèvres du Survivant. Leurs bouches allaient se toucher lorsque Mme Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie. Draco eut juste le temps de se reculer pour que l'infirmière ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore devant la porte ? Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner ! Ordonna l'infirmière.

Harry partit presque au courant devant Pomfresh qui ne comprenait pas et Draco qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, même s'il en voulait à l'infirmière de les avoir interrompu.

Le Survivant parcourait les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle, puis une fois devant les portes il opta plutôt pour une ballade au bord du lac, histoire de prendre l'air.

Il sortit alors du château, traversa le parc et s'allongea sur une étendue d'herbe au bord de l'eau. Le soleil était levé et tout le domaine de Poudlard baignait dans sa lumière. La chaleur de ses rayons faisait du bien à Harry qui avait la tête en ébullition ; il se posait des questions :

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi plus vite ? Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si Pomfresh n'était pas sortit à ce moment là ?_

Puis Harry entendit des pas ; quelqu'un s'approchait doucement.

- Dégages Mal…

- Bonjour beau brun !

- Colin !

Harry courut sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ce qui surpris, agréablement bien sûr, le journaliste.

- On dirait que je t'ai manqué, rigola Colin une fois que Harry lui laissa reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu n'as pas idée, lui répondit Harry, soulagé par la présence de son amant.

- Tu avais l'air assez énervé avant que tu ne t'aperçoives que c'était moi. Je me trompe ou tu croyais que c'était Malefoy ?

- Euh… oui mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Vous vous êtes encore battus ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment. Il… Il se comporte différemment avec Hermione et je veux savoir ce qu'il mijote, lui répondit Harry honteux de mentir à son amant.

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais n'oublie pas que Hermione est une grande fille et qu'elle est assez grande pour se défendre.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle en pense elle ?

- Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, elle et Ron sont encore en train de se bagarrer, rigola Harry.

- Ah ces deux là ! Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent pour se mettre une bonne fois pour toute ensemble, qu'on soit tranquille ! Plaisanta le journaliste.

- Je crois que ça n'y changerait rien ! Mais en attendant, arrêtons de parler des autres tu veux ? Proposa Harry en reprenant Colin dans ses bras.

- Ok. De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ?

- Qui a dit qu'il fallait parler… murmura Harry avant prendre à nouveau possession des lèvres du journaliste pour un baiser passionné.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle, ils ne se préoccupaient plus de ce qui les entouraient. Harry était plus que heureux de retrouver Colin et il lui faisait nettement comprendre à travers ses baisers. Colin lui, répondait aux assauts du brun sans se faire prier. Il sentait bien que le Survivant était tendu mais ce n'était pas important ; il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que Harry se sente mieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans leur monde. Ils n'avaient absolument pas remarqué que au loin, derrière une fenêtre du château, quelqu'un les observait, quelqu'un qui était furieux.

_Je te le ferais oublier, bientôt tu ne verras que moi !_

De l'autre côté du château, au terrain de Quidditch, une autre discussion avait lieu :

- Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici.

- Laisse moi, je veux rester seul un moment.

Hermione soupira et préféra s'en aller mais une main la rattrapa par le poignet :

- Attends. Ecoutes, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est seulement que j'étais encore vexé quand tu m'as refusé ton aide ce matin dans la Salle sur Demande et ensuite te voir parler avec Malefoy comme ça à l'infirmerie, ça m'a mis hors de moi, expliqua Ron

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était à cause de Malefoy. Cela dit je comprends que cela vous ait tous choqué, moi-même je n'en reviens pas mais j'y ai longuement réfléchis hier soir et je crois que Malefoy n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il nous l'a fait croire pendant des années.

- Quoi ? Attends Hermione, on parle bien de Draco Malefoy, la fouine ?!

- Ron, toi aussi hier soir tu as parlé avec lui et sans que ça dégénère. Et puis s'il était vraiment comme on le pensait, tu crois qu'il serait venu avec nous hier soir ?

- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Je commence à croire qu'il te plait… rétorqua Ron en faisant la moue.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron ! Rigola Hermione. Et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais aucune chance.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué, ça saute aux yeux !

- De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui saute aux yeux ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira Hermione. L'important dans tout ça, c'est que je pense que Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien sous ses airs supérieurs et il mérite d'avoir une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut être…

Hermione regardait Ron avec de l'admiration. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait pas écouté la moitié de ses paroles. Donner une seconde chance à Draco Malefoy ? C'était impensable mais apparemment Ron avait un peu mûri.

- Tu sais, il m'a fait des excuses pour son comportement passé envers moi hier soir, raconta Hermione.

- Vraiment ?! Malefoy s'est excusé ?! Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Ron, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Non je ne plaisante pas ! Alors tu vois qu'on peut changer.

- Je ne suis pas aussi confiant que toi mais bon, on verra bien. Mais je te préviens, je resterais sur mes gardes, on parle de la fouine quand même !

- Oui si tu veux. Aller viens, on retourne au château, proposa Hermione en tendant sa main que Ron prit aussitôt.

Ron et Hermione remontèrent vers le château pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Colin et Harry qui prenaient la même direction qu'eux.

Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle fermées. Leur discussion respective leur avait fait oublié l'heure et ils avaient manqué le petit déjeuner. Hermione ferait avec mais les trois jeunes hommes y voyaient une catastrophe, surtout Ron qui n'envisageait pas de sauter un repas. Puis le visage de Harry s'illumina, comme s'il venait d'avoir eu la plus brillante idée de sa vie :

- Dobby ! Appela le Survivant au hasard.

Un « plop » retentit et une petite voix se fit aussitôt entendre :

- Harry Potter !! Fit l'elfe en s'inclinant devant le brun. Harry Potter est de retour ! Dobby est très heureux de revoir son sauveur !

- Moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir Dobby ! fit Harry en s'abaissant pour être à la hauteur de l'elfe.

Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses, Harry expliqua la situation à l'elfe et lui demanda le plus gentiment du monde s'il pouvait leur trouver de quoi manger. L'elfe disparut et revint en un éclair avec les bras chargé de nourriture. Hermione le remercia plus qu'il ne le fallait et les quatre amis décidèrent de retourner dans le parc pour manger.

- Alors finalement, vous avez fait fini à quelle heure hier soir ? demanda Colin à Harry.

- Comment ça à quelle heure on a fini ? demanda Harry ne comprenant pas où Colin voulait en venir.

- Bein les inscriptions, vous en aviez encore pour la soirée non ?

- Non pas du tout, souviens toi on avait fini lorsque tu es venu voir Harry hier, répondit Ron.

- Oui je sais mais vous deviez vous occupez d'un autre tas non ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit dans ta lettre hier, expliqua Colin en regardant Harry.

- Ma lettre ? Mais quelle lettre ? Rétorqua le brun, ne comprenant plus rien.

- Celle que tu m'as envoyée hier soir. Tu disais que ce n'était pas la peine que je revienne au château parce que vous aviez eu une nouvelle rafale de demande et qu'on n'aurait pas pu se voir, expliqua Colin.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de lettre ! Lui répondit le brun, encore plus perdu. C'est toi qui m'as envoyé un hibou en disant que tu avais eu un imprévu au journal et que tu ne pouvais pas passer la soirée avec nous.

- Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de hibou, Harry, je m'en souviendrais. En plus hier soir je n'étais pas au journal, j'ai pu rentrer chez moi un peu plus tôt.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires ?! Je ne comprends plus rien ! fit le brun.

- Attends une seconde Harry. Dis moi tu as encore cette lettre ? demanda Hermione à son ami.

Harry acquiesça et fouilla les poches de son pantalon mais en vain. Il n'avait pas la lettre alors qu'il était certain de l'avoir gardé sur après qu'il l'ait reçu. D'autant plus qu'il portait les même vêtements que la veille.

Hermione demanda alors à Colin si lui l'avait toujours ; le journaliste lui répondit que lui aussi l'avait gardé sur lui mais lorsqu'il chercha, tout comme Harry, il ne trouva rien.

Les quatre continuèrent à débattre sur ces mystérieuses lettres ; Harry, comme Colin, certifiaient pour la énième fois à Hermione que c'était bien leurs écritures respectives.

Les garçons ne savaient plus quoi en penser mais Hermione y voyait une nouvelle raison d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle partie à toute vitesse vers le château. Ron la suivit, non pas pour chercher avec elle mais plutôt pour laisser le petit couple tout seul.

- Tu sais Harry, si tu ne voulais pas que je vous rejoigne hier soir, tu pouvais simplement me le dire, fit le journaliste en détournant le regard.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, si vous vouliez simplement rester entre vous j'aurais compris. Je sais que tu ne les as pas vu depuis six ans et…

- Non mais attends Colin, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Et je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.

- Tu m'as bien laissé pour continuer ton voyage…

C'était la remarque de trop pour le Survivant, il explosa :

- Comment oses-tu me reprocher ça ?! Je croyais que tu avais compris ! Mais en fait pas du tout ! Voilà ce que tu penses depuis le début !

- Mais mets toi un peu à ma place, tu m'avais laissé là, seul. Comment aurais-tu réagi si je t'avais dit que je préférais casser une relation pour un caprice ?! S'emporta le journaliste.

- Un caprice ?! Ca n'avait rien d'un caprice Colin !! Et si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça…

- Tu vas encore me jeter, c'est ça ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua Harry plus calmement, en baissant le ton. Seulement, tu me reproches d'avoir voulu te mettre de côté alors que je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai jamais écrit cette foutue lettre et si jamais j'attrape celui qui…

Harry s'arrêta net. Tout devint plus clair d'un coup dans son esprit. Mais il demanda plus de détails à Colin pour être sûr :

- Dis moi Colin, le hibou que tu as reçu venait bien de Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit le journaliste, attendant que le brun s'explique.

- Tu l'as reçu à quelle heure ?

- Il devait être 21h00, je crois. Pourquoi ?

Harry se souvenu qu'il était sorti de table à peu près vers cette heure là mais il se souvint aussi qu'il était dans les derniers avec Ron et Hermione. Le hibou avait donc été envoyé pendant qu'il était encore à table. Et lorsqu'il terminait son repas, certains n'étaient déjà plus dans la Grande Salle, notamment…

- Attends moi ici je reviens ! fit Harry au journaliste avant de partir en courant vers le château.

- Mais où tu vas ? Cria Colin, trop tard. Harry était déjà loin.

Le Survivant parcouru de nombreux couloirs à une vitesse incroyable en se répétant _il va me_ _le payer_. Il arrêta sa course un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle mais il entendit des voix un peu plus loin, dont une qui appartenait sans faute à la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il déboula dans le couloir suivant : Pansy et Blaise s'en allaient dans la direction opposée mais Draco se dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier releva la tête, aperçu Harry mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le Survivant se rua sur lui, l'empoigna par le col et le poussa dans une salle de classe vide.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives encore Potter ?! Tu te prends pour qui pour…

- La ferme !! Le coupa le brun, furieux. Tu vas répondre à ma question : c'est toi qui a envoyé ces lettres ?

- Quelles lettres ? répondit Draco, l'air innocent.

- Te fous pas de moi Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur !!

- Bon, ça va, répondit le blond, résigné. Oui c'est moi, et alors ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je ne voulais pas le voir à notre soirée, il n'avait rien à faire avec nous.

- C'est minable, surtout de ta part, rétorqua Harry d'une voix si froide que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry se retourna pour sortir de la salle mais :

- Si j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas, c'était uniquement pour passer la soirée avec toi.

Harry ne bougeait pas, toujours face à la porte, attendant la suite.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui, tu devrais être avec moi. Harry, tu me plais… Beaucoup.

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Je voudrais dire un GRAND merci à TempêteSanguine, Strawb3rries, Livioute et Mykomi pour leurs reviews régulières, encourageantes et toujours aussi agréable à lire.**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**Darklara**_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews. Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous **_

**CHAPITRE 15**

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle de classe. Harry était toujours face à la porte, sa main posée sur la poignée. Draco ne pouvait qu'attendre que le brun se décide à faire ou dire quelque chose.

Désormais tout était clair ; Draco lui avait avoué ce qu'il le rongeait depuis peu. Le blond était soulagé de cet aveu mais rester à savoir comment le Survivant allait réagir.

De son côté, Harry ne prêtait plus attention au blond qui attendait une réponse. Complètement chamboulé, il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses : il plaisait à Draco Malefoy. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter vu le ton qu'il avait employé : doux et gentil. Un ton que Harry n'avait jamais entendu et qui le perturbait complètement. Puis le brun repensa à la soirée de la veille ; le réveil dans ses bras pas aussi désagréable qui avait voulu lui faire croire et leur « rapprochement » devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Mais ses pensées divaguaient un peu trop à son goût, il se ressaisit alors :

- Malefoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu…

- J'ai un prénom tu sais, le coupa Draco. Et tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles.

Le regarder dans les yeux était bien la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait faire mais il se résigna.

- Ok, dit le brun en soupirant.

Il se retourna pour être face au blond qui n'affichait aucune émotion même si son cœur lui, battait à toute vitesse.

Harry s'avança vers le blond mais s'arrêta pour laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- Ecoute D… Draco, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues. Si c'est une blague, laisse moi te dire qu'elle est de bien mauvais goût.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, rétorqua le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis très sérieux.

- Laisse tomber. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis avec Colin alors laisse nous tranquille, répondit le brun sur ton ferme.

Harry se retourna pour sortir de la pièce mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette façon :

- Réponds moi franchement. Si Pomfresh n'était pas sortie de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, que crois tu qu'il se serait passé ? Colin était bien loin de tes pensées à ce moment là. Je me trompe ?

Harry ne préféra pas relever la remarque du blond et ouvrit la porte lorsque celle-ci se referma brusquement.

Draco avait bondi de la table sur laquelle il était assis et avait plaquer sa main contre la porte. Il était désormais derrière Harry, presque collé à lui.

- Enlève ta main, commença calmement Harry.

- Répond moi d'abord, rétorqua Draco déterminé à avoir sa réponse.

- Je vais perdre patience, Draco, fit Harry sur un ton plus menaçant.

- Réponds…

- Ok, il se pourrait que sans Pomfresh, on se serait embrassé. Mais il n'y a rien eu et c'est aussi bien. Maintenant pousse-toi de là !

Draco enleva sa main et le regarda s'en aller. Il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait : Harry se servait de sa relation avec Colin presque comme un prétexte. Et il n'avait pas dit que le blond ne lui plaisait pas et il a même avoué que sans l'infirmière ils se seraient embrassés. Draco sortit de la salle un grand sourire sur le visage même si intérieurement, il maudissait Pomfresh et ce journaliste qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Harry ne pourrait pas s'intéresser à lui tant que Colin serait dans les parages. Le coup des lettres avait en partie fonctionné et Draco se demandait d'ailleurs comment Harry avait pu faire le rapprochement. Et cette pensée le fit sourire davantage : ils se connaissaient l'un et l'autre bien mieux qu'on aurait pu le croire. C'est pour cela que la séduction du Survivant s'annonçait difficile. Mais c'était un défi que Draco s'était lancé et il n'abandonnerait pas ; un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut !

Déterminé comme jamais, Draco partit à la recherche de Blaise, il fallait tout de même qu'il raconte tout cela à son meilleur ami.

Harry, de son côté, tomba sur une Hermione nerveuse et un Ron blasé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Elle a trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque à propos de ces lettres qui disparaissent. Alors maintenant, elle imagine les pires conspirations, se moqua Ron.

- C'est ça, moque toi, moi au moins j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Rétorqua Hermione.

Ron allait répondre mais Harry préféra couper court :

- Bon Mione, qu'est ce que tu a trouvé ?

- C'est un simple sortilège, créé dans le but de faire disparaître des preuves. On peut le lancer sur toutes sortes de petits objets pour qu'ils puissent disparaître une fois qu'ils ont servi. La façon la plus courante d'utilisation est de lancer le sortilège sur les courriers qui peuvent s'avérer compromettants, expliqua Hermione.

- Je vois…C'est un sortilège banal, répondit Harry.

- Oui rien de bien compliqué. Reste à savoir qui a fait ça et pourquoi.

- Te fatigue pas Mione je sais déjà qui c'est. C'était Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est la fouine, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, mentit Harry. Mais je suis déjà aller m'expliquer avec lui.

Harry inventa alors une altercation typiquement Gryffondor-Serpentard qui convaincu Ron qui écoutait le récit attentivement. Hermione, elle, trouvait toute l'histoire assez louche. Déjà qu'elle avait noté le changement de comportement entre les deux vieux ennemis. Elle se promit de les surveiller de plus près à partir de ce moment.

A la fin de son histoire, Harry leur demanda :

- Dites moi au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Colin par hasard ?

- Il est avec la Directrice dans son bureau, répondit Ron.

- Harry tout va bien ? demanda Hermione en remarquant la soudaine mauvaise mine de son ami.

- Oui tout va bien, enfin… Je me suis disputé avec Colin tout à l'heure quand vous êtes partis à la bibliothèque et je l'ai quitté un peu brusquement lorsque j'ai compris que c'était Malefoy qui avait tout manigancé. Je l'ai laissé sur place sans lui expliquer, je voudrais m'excuser.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, l'encouragea Ron, ce qui fit chaud au cœur à son ami.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, il y trouva McGonagall, Slughorn et Colin. Ce dernier ne pris pas la peine de le regarder, rejetant son attention sur les divers objets exposés. Les deux professeurs notèrent immédiatement une certaine tension entre leurs anciens élèves, McGonagall s'adressa alors à Harry :

- M.Potter, vous arrivez au bon moment. Nous venons de nous mettre au point : cet après midi paraîtra exceptionnellement un numéro de la Gazette, expliquant les modalités de cette rentrée particulière. Les exemplaires seront distribués aujourd'hui et demain matin, pour être certain que tous l'ait bien reçu.

- Si vite ? Mais comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Harry surpris.

- M.Crivey vient de parler avec ses supérieurs grâce au réseau de cheminée et il s'est montré particulièrement convainquant, répondit Slughorn.

Harry voulu féliciter Colin mais celui-ci se leva de sa chaise, salua les professeurs et s'en alla, prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail. Harry voulu le stopper mais il ne voulait pas non plus se donner en spectacle devant la Directrice et son adjoint. McGonagall le comprit immédiatement et dit à Harry qu'il pouvait aussi partir et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire passer le message aux autres pour l'article.

Harry remercia et salua ses anciens professeurs et sortit à toute vitesse du bureau. Il dévala les escaliers en colimaçon et se retrouva dans le couloir qui était vide. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Colin l'avait attendu mais visiblement ce dernier était parti le plus vite possible. Le Survivant parcouru les quelques couloirs menant à la sortie du château et aperçu Colin qui franchissait déjà les portes de l'école.

- Colin attends !

Colin s'arrêta et attendit que le brun vienne à sa hauteur.

- Il faut qu'on parle, fit Harry encore essoufflé.

- Ok, et de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? Rétorqua Colin d'un ton froid.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, lui répondit Harry, baissant le regard.

- Je suis désolé aussi. Je crois qu'on s'est beaucoup trop vite emporté tous les deux.

- Je crois aussi. On oublie tout ? Tenta Harry

- On oublie tout, répondit Colin avec un grand sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amant pour un long et tendre baiser.

- Mais pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite ? demanda le journaliste en se détachant de Harry.

- J'avais des comptes à régler avec Malefoy. C'est lui qui a écrit ces fameuses lettres.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?!

- Je… je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry qui commençait à se sentir mal vis-à-vis de Colin. Il lui mentait, encore une fois.

Harry s'était décidé à tout raconter à Colin mais ce dernier semblait tellement heureux que son couple aille bien que Harry se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas rendre Colin triste comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant.

- En tous cas, je ne pensais pas que, même après Poudlard, un Serpentard nous fasse encore du tord.

- Ce n'est pas important ; de toutes façons, il y aura toujours un Gryffondor pour lui barrer la route, rigola Harry avant de reprendre son amant dans les bras.

- Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler, dit Colin.

- Vraiment ? Maintenant ? demanda Harry avec une petite moue enfantine qui avait déjà fait craquer Colin plus d'une fois.

- Ca ne marchera pas cette fois-ci mon cœur, faut vraiment que j'y aille, rigola Colin avant d'embrasser Harry une dernière fois et de s'éloigner.

Harry le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les grilles et qu'il transplane. Puis il rentra dans le château pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il trouva devant les portes les quatre autres Gryffons. Il rassura Ron et Hermione en leur disant que tout allait bien avec Colin puis il leur expliqua pour le nouvel article qui paraîtrait l'après midi.

Blaise arriva ensuite, seul. Harry en profita pour lui parler de l'article aussi et lui demanda de passer le message à Pansy et au blond pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Le repas se passa calmement pour tous sauf pour Draco qui cherchait à attirer l'attention du brun pendant que ce dernier se démenait pour ne pas croiser son regard.

A la fin du repas, la Directrice convoqua les huit pour les mises au point et la revue des programmes pour chaque année. Une fois la tâche commencée, tous se demandaient comment ils avaient réussi à assimiler autant de chose, même sur sept ans, surtout pour Harry, Ron et Hermione pour qui les problèmes et les dangers grandissaient d'année en année. Tous ont beaucoup ri aussi lorsque que Harry jeta un coup sur le programme de DCFM de deuxième année. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur professeur de l'époque était très loin du programme officiel et qu'il y avait de nombreux sorts qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. De simples sorts pour eux évidemment mais Harry les réalisa tout de même pratiquement tous pour être plus sûr. Les moqueries sur Lockhart allèrent bon train une partie de l'après midi et firent même décrocher quelques rires à la Directrice.

Le groupe commenta aussi les cours de vol sur balai dont Ron allait s'occuper. Les matchs de Quidditch furent automatiquement mentionnés et s'en suivi un long débat sur le sport, au grand désarroi de Hermione. Harry se souvenu de son premier vol sur balai et cette pensée le conduit à Draco. Mais ce souvenir le fit sourire intérieurement ; finalement c'était presque grâce à Draco qu'il avait pu intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor.

De nombreux souvenirs et anecdotes furent encore racontés lors de cette première réunion qui dura jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

A table, ils mangeaient tous en silence ; leur état était comparable à celui dans lequel ils étaient après une journée d'ASPIC.

Pour la plus grande joie de Harry et la fureur de Draco, Colin se joignit à eux pour le repas sur invitation de la Directrice. Il apportait avec lui plusieurs exemplaires du numéro spécial sorti l'après midi et les distribua à toute la table.

La Directrice, ainsi que tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard, étaient satisfaits du résultat et remercièrent Colin pour son travail. La fin du repas arriva vite et les huit se séparèrent devant la Grande Salle pour passer leur soirée en petit groupe pour certain, seul pour d'autres. Ron observa sa sœur et Neville s'éloigner ensemble et trouvait curieux qu'ils soient toujours tous les deux ensembles. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard complice, amusés par l'éternelle façon qu'avait Ron de ne jamais voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Puis Harry laissa ses amis ensembles pour passer sa soirée avec Colin. Il n'avait rien prévu de spécial mais Poudlard, déjà magnifique en journée, resplendissait la nuit. Les belles balades dans le domaine du château ne manquaient pas. Leur promenade les mena jusqu'aux dortoirs Gryffondor qui étaient accessibles pendant les périodes de grandes vacances car aucun élève n'était au château ; les mots de passe étaient inutiles. Harry put alors grimper jusqu'à sa chambre où il avait passé tellement de bons moments en compagnie de ses amis. Il en profita même pour se jeter dans son ancien lit ce qui fit rire Colin qui avait l'impression de voir un enfant. Le regard du brun se posa sur le plafond du lit à baldaquin. Un plafond qu'il aurait pu redessiner les yeux fermés à cause de ses nombreuses nuits blanches passées à le scruter lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil où lorsque les cauchemars se faisaient fréquents. Colin l'entraîna ensuite dans la Salle Commune où ils restèrent un moment affalés dans les fauteuils rouges, enlacés. Puis Harry voulu sortir pour prendre l'air et d'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, près d'un énorme chêne.

- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? demanda Colin en s'installant au pied de l'arbre.

- Si mais je pense que c'est le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers les arbres alentours.

Harry prit place à côté de Colin et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, stoppant quelques fois la discussion pour s'adonner à des activités plus physiques mais sans dépasser les limites.

Le petit couple ne se doutait pas une seconde que le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu en arrivant était en réalité Draco qui, reconnaissant leurs voix qu'à la dernière minute, avait eu tout juste le temps de se réfugier dans des buissons tout proche. Le blond aimait aussi cet endroit au bord du lac et était venu y passer sa soirée pour fumer quelques cigarettes tranquillement. Mais maintenant il était coincé : s'il bougeait, les deux autres le verraient aussitôt. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que Harry et Colin veuillent bien s'en aller et en attendant, il assistait impuissant au bonheur du couple. Et cela devenait lassant pour le blond qui ne supportait plus ce qu'il voyait et cherchait un moyen de justifier sa présence pour pouvoir sortir de sa cachette. Puis sans le vouloir, il entendit une partie de leur conversation :

- Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Le Survivant resta muet, Draco en profita pour s'échapper. Peu lui importait qu'on le surprenne ou non, il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse du brun, il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait d'entendre. Le couple ne fit absolument pas attention à lui et Draco put s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le blond ne voulu même plus rester dans l'enceinte du château. Il passa les murs de l'école et transplana directement devant une auberge qu'il connaissait à Pré-Au-Lard. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, se dirigea directement vers le bar et commanda une série des boissons les plus alcoolisées. Après quelques verres, il s'installa avec un groupe de personne, tous âgés de la trentaine et plus et passa la soirée avec eux.

Cette nuit là, il rentra très tard au château et s'endormit tout habillé sur le canapé dans le salon de son appartement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par un vacarme provenant apparemment du couloir. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt, il sortit assez rapidement de sa chambre pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était Blaise qui frappait à la porte de Draco bruyamment.

- Salut ! Désolé, je suppose que je t'ai réveillé…

- Salut ! Et oui tu suppose bien, sourit Harry. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaie de réveiller le gros dormeur qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Enfin, j'espère qu'il dort… On devait se retrouver tôt ce matin pour aller faire quelques pas de courses autour du lac et il n'est pas venu.

- Peut être qu'il voulait simplement faire une grasse matinée, suggéra Harry.

- Il me l'aurait dit hier soir et puis, il n'est jamais en retard. Et même s'il était resté couché, il aurait du m'entendre l'appeler. Toi tu m'as bien entendu.

- Tu n'as peut être pas fait assez de bruit, rétorqua le Survivant avec un sourire narquois. Attends je vais t'aider.

Harry, désormais bien réveillé et motivé pour faire enrager l'héritier Malefoy dès le matin, s'approcha de la porte et la frappa de plus en plus fort. Blaise le suivit en faisant de même et appelant le blond. Sans réponses, ils accentuèrent leurs assauts sur la pauvre porte avec des coups de pieds, provoquant d'un coup chez l'un et l'autre un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas dans sa chambre, parvenu à articuler Blaise entre deux hoquets.

Puis le fou rire reprit de plus belle. Blaise, écroulé contre la porte de Draco, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement :

- Non mais c'est quoi ce boucan ?! Cria Draco

- Ah bein quand même ! s'exclama Blaise en se relevant alors que sa chute avait provoqué chez Harry un nouveau fou rire. Je commençais à croire que t'étais mort !

Draco observait la scène sans rien comprendre : son meilleur ami au sol lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en compagnie du Survivant… torse nu ?! En effet, Harry était sorti de sa chambre vêtu uniquement d'un bas de jogging noir. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu habillé ainsi et fut agréablement surpris. Harry stoppa net son fou rire lorsqu'il compris que Draco le dévorait des yeux et rougit violemment.

- Bon je vous laisse, lança Harry avant de s'engouffrer derrière la porte de son appartement.

- Ok et merci ! Eut tout juste le temps de dire Blaise.

- Merci pourquoi ? demanda le blond sans quitter la porte du regard.

- A ton avis… rétorqua Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Draco tourna la tête brusquement vers son ami pour le regarder, scandalisé. Blaise se dépêcha de rétorquer :

- Mais je plaisante ! Je te laisse ton petit Gryffon !

- Très drôle, marmonna Draco de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

Draco se décala de l'entrée pour laisser passer son ami qui s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon aux couleurs de Serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ce matin ?

- De quoi tu me p… Ah oui merde ! Désolé vieux j'ai complètement oublié ! Mais c'est pas grave on remet ça à demain matin, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème. Mais dis moi pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

- Je dormais…

- Et bien t'as un sommeil lourd ! On a frappé à ta porte pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure avant que tu ne te décide à ouvrir.

- On ?

- Oui, Harry et moi. C'est moi qu'il ait réveillé en frappant à ta porte. Au moins lui, il m'a entendu.

- Lui n'a pas fait la fête hier soir, rétorqua Draco en se massant les tempes. Une terrible migraine se faisait sentir. Puis il se souvenu de ce qu'il avait entendu hier soir et son visage redevint grave.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Quelle fête ? Où est ce que tu étais encore hier soir ? Commença à gronder Blaise. Il savait que Draco avait parfois la fâcheuse tendance à aller se saouler dans des bars quand ça n'allait pas.

Draco, sachant qu'il allait se faire engueuler, raconta tout de même sa soirée, depuis ce qu'il avait entendu près du lac jusqu'à son entrée dans l'auberge. Puis après ce fut le trou noir ; tout ce qu'il avait bu l'empêchait de se souvenir correctement des détails comme les personnes avec qui il avait passé la soirée ou comment il avait réussi à revenir jusqu'au château.

Blaise le sermonna un bon moment avant de l'envoyer de force prendre une douche froide, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Une fois douché et habillé, Blaise traîna Draco jusqu'à la Grande Salle, le blond avait grand besoin de café. Ils y trouvèrent Harry déjà attablé, tournant sa cuillère dans son bol, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je pensais que tu était retourné te coucher, fit Blaise à Harry en s'asseyent à côté de lui.

- Après un fou rire pareil comment veux tu que je me rendorme, lui répondit le brun en souriant.

Draco ne dit rien, s'installa à côté de Blaise et se jeta sur le café. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la table se remplissait peu à peu. Hermione, habituellement la plus matinale de tous, n'y croyait pas lorsqu'elle vit Harry déjà levé. Son arrivée arrangea Blaise car Harry se mit discuter avec elle et lui pouvait se concentrer davantage sur Draco. Il avait dû faire la conversation au blond et au brun séparément vu que les deux vieux ennemis ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Un hibou vint interrompre les conversations pour se poser devant Harry. Ce dernier détacha le bout de parchemin attaché à la patte du volatile qui lui était adressé. Il déplia la lettre et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Colin. Il savait que celle-ci venait vraiment du journaliste car ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour jeter sur leurs lettres un sort qui ne permettait qu'au destinataire de la lire. Le texte était court mais suffisant pour inquiéter Harry :

_Rejoins moi vite chez moi à Pré-Au-Lard_

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important_

_C'est urgent_

_Colin_

Harry détala de sa chaise pour sortir de la Grande Salle en laissant tomber la lettre.

- Harry ! Où est ce que tu vas ?! Lui cria Hermione trop tard. Le Survivant était déjà loin.

Hermione ramassa tout de même le parchemin. Elle lut la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche sous le regard avide de Draco qui aurait bien aimé la lire. Mais il se doutait de l'expéditeur ; le hibou qui avait apporté la lettre faisait partie d'une espèce particulière que seule la Gazette du Sorcier utilisait.

Harry arriva rapidement aux grilles de l'école et put transplaner. Il atterrit devant une très grande maison qui disposait de plusieurs logements. Il pénétra dans la demeure, franchit un long couloir, grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant une porte marquée du numéro 46 : l'appartement de Colin. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le journaliste qui avait une très mauvaise mine :

- Bonjour. Viens, entre, fit Colin d'une voix faible.

Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Colin recula et détourna la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Commença à s'inquiéter le brun.

- Assieds toi. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Harry s'installa dans l'un des canapés du salon, Colin s'assit en face de lui :

- Le journal veut m'envoyer en mission. Je dois partir.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

_Le journal veut m'envoyer en mission. Je dois partir…_

Colin observait attentivement Harry, attendant une réaction quelconque. Mais le Survivant ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Il essayait seulement de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un silence pesant régnait dans le petit appartement, Colin n'osait rien dire de plus. Harry se décida à parler :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aussi soudainement ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. On ne m'a averti que très tôt ce matin.

- Et où est ce que tu dois aller ?

- Je dois aller couvrir un tournoi de Quidditch.

- Quel tournoi ?

- Le tournoi Dragon d'Or.

N'importe quel fan de Quidditch savait que ce tournoi était unique en son genre. Il se déroulait dans l'un des pays de l'Asie où seules les équipes asiatiques participaient. Le tournoi était réputé pour la longueur exceptionnelle des matchs dus à la résistance physique peu commune des joueurs asiatiques.

Harry, évidemment, connaissait ce tournoi et savait sa durée ; Colin allait partir pour un bon moment.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois t'en occuper ? Ils ne peuvent pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Commença à s'énerver le Survivant.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient très content de mon travail dernièrement alors ils veulent que je m'occupe aussi du tournoi, répondit timidement Colin, préférant ne pas attiser la colère de Harry, cette dernière étant redoutable.

- Et bien justement, tu en as assez fait. Qu'ils prennent une autre personne ! Je vais aller leur dire deux mots moi ! S'emporta le brun, faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

- Non

- Comment ça non ?

- Tu ne leur dira rien du tout, rétorqua le journaliste d'un ton autoritaire.

- Mais pourquoi pas ? Il n'y aura aucun problème. Pour une fois, ma célébrité va me servir. Moi aussi je sais me servir de mon nom.

- Certainement pas. Je t'interdis de te servir de ton nom pour ça. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de faire ça. Excuse moi mais ce genre de recours, on dirait du Malefoy tout craché ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tomber aussi bas ! L'engueula Colin.

Harry baissait la tête, un peu honteux et l'évocation du blond n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Ensuite, reprit Colin, ce travail ne m'est pas entièrement imposé. Je l'ai accepté tout de suite.

- Quoi ?! Répondit Harry, relevant brusquement la tête.

- Oui… Je n'ai pas cherché à refuser ce travail. Il sera bénéfique pour ma carrière si je réussis. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas manquer une telle opportunité.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant… rétorqua le brun en se retournant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrais-je… Et puis, je ne vais pas m'interposer dans ta carrière. Je n'en ai pas le droit, soupira Harry. J'espère vraiment que tu réussiras.

- Merci. Merci de me soutenir. Je te l'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de compréhension de ta part. Je pensais que j'allais faire face à la colère de l'Elu, plaisanta Colin.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je sais me contrôler !! Se défendit Harry.

La moue boudeuse du brun fit rire Colin, l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup. Mais Harry repensa à leur soirée de la veille et reprit son sérieux :

- Au fait Colin, à propos d'hier soir, je suis désolé de…

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, le coupa Colin. C'était plutôt maladroit de ma part de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Non, je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Seulement…

- Ce n'est pas un sentiment partagé, je le sais bien. A la rigueur, je préfère que tu me le dises franchement. Ca t'évitera de me mentir. Hier soir, tu as été honnête, comme toujours d'ailleurs, et je t'en remercie.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Ca suffit ! Le coupa Colin en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du Survivant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Occupe toi plutôt à nous trouver une distraction pour le temps qu'il me reste avant de partir.

- A quelle heure tu dois partir ?

- A midi

- A midi ?! Mais c'est dans deux heures à peine ! S'écria Harry après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon.

- Bein raison de plus. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Pendant ce temps, au château, Hermione racontait aux autres Gryffons pourquoi Harry était parti aussi vite et elle leur montra la lettre envoyée par Colin. Les filles commençaient à s'inquiéter bien que Ron tentait vainement de les rassurer. Neville ne disait rien mais s'inquiétait également pour son ancien compagnon de chambre. Quant aux Serpentards, ils écoutaient ce que les rouges et or disaient sans pour autant rentrer dans la conversation. Les Gryffons laissaient néanmoins Blaise parler avec eux, ayant tous compris que Harry et lui étaient devenus amis.

Ils se séparèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle ; Hermione ayant pris les choses en main, voulait commencer par vérifier si Harry n'était pas déjà revenu au château. Elle proposa alors de fouiller un peu l'école, même en sachant pertinemment que si Harry voulait rester seul, il y arriverait sans problème. Ron, Neville et Ginny étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Hermione allait partir aussi mais Draco la rattrapa avant :

- Je peux peut-être donner un coup de main ?

- Toi ?! Demanda Hermione, surprise. Je suis étonnée que le grand Draco Malefoy propose son aide.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, il y a un début à tout.

- Dis moi, tu n'as rien à voir avec toute cette histoire au moins ? Lui demanda la Gryffondor, soupçonneuse.

- Ah non, pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait ! Rigola le blond

- C'est ça marres toi bien, mais le coup des lettres, c'était vraiment lamentable. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?

- Harry ne t'a pas dit ?

- Harry ? Mais depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ?! Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ?

- Laisse tomber Granger. Bon, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je m'en vais, fit le blond en se retournant pour partir.

- Attends une minute, fit Hermione en le rattrapant par le bras. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas recevoir le même coup qu'en troisième année, je te conseille de me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Harry.

Draco fit d'abord une légère grimace ; il est vrai que le coup de poing de la rouge et or était encore présent dans ses souvenirs et il ne préférait pas renouveler l'expérience. Il aurait préféré que le brun raconte d'abord tout à ses amis mais face au regard insistant de Hermione, il n'avait pas le choix. La Gryffondor ne le lâcherait sans doute pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il cachait.

- Très bien Granger, tu l'auras voulu mais je pense que ça va te faire un choc…Voilà. Ton copain me plait.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu. J'ai des vues sur Potter.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs. Il le sait.

A ce moment, Hermione aurait bien voulu avoir une chaise pour s'asseoir. Le blond avait son sourire en coin ; il savait que son aveu lui provoquerait un choc. Mais en même temps, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'Hermione était une personne de confiance, qu'elle saurait faire la part des choses et donc garder toute cette conversation pour elle.

- Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry est tellement mal à l'aise quand tu es dans les parages, réussit à articuler Hermione, encore sous le choc.

- Toi au moins, tu l'as remarqué. Les deux Weasley et Longdubat n'ont rien vu du tout, quels crétins !

- La ferme Malefoy !

- Ok, ça va, j'ai rien dit. Alors, on va chercher ton copain ou pas ?

- Attends, tu ne m'a pas tout dit. Qu'est ce que Harry t'a répondu ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tout te raconter Granger, Tu n'as qu'à demander le reste de l'histoire à Potter.

Et Draco partit parcourir le château, laissant Hermione sur sa faim et ne sachant pas s'il fallait croire le blond ou pas. D'un côté, toute l'histoire semblait insensée, de l'autre, tout tenait la route. La jeune fille se ressaisit et partit à la recherche de son ami en se disant qu'elle en saurait davantage une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé.

La matinée passa, lentement pour certain, très rapidement pour d'autres. Colin et Harry n'avaient rien fait de particulier. Ne voulant pas transformer leur dernière matinée ensemble en un adieu qui n'en n'était pas un, ils préférèrent rester dans l'appartement du journaliste et partager un dernier moment d'intimité. Puis le moment douloureux des au revoir arriva. Ils se séparèrent à Pré-Au-Lard, devant le bureau de la Gazette car Colin devait récupérer quelques affaires.

- Ne fais cette tête Harry, on se reverra et puis on pourra s'écrire, le rassura Colin. Pour l'instant, pense uniquement à ce qui t'attends dans quelques jours, c'est le plus important.

- Oui tu as raison. Je te laisse alors… A la prochaine, Crivey !

- A bientôt Potter !

Le couple se contenta d'une poignée de main mais néanmoins avec le sourire. Harry regarda Colin entrer à la Gazette et se dirigea vers l'école. Il arriva pour l'heure du déjeuner. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui excepté bien sur ceux des autres enseignants qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'était passé.

- Bon sang, Harry, où est ce que tu étais passé ?! Demanda immédiatement Hermione

Les autres attendaient impatiemment le récit du brun mais ce dernier prit plaisir à prendre tout son temps et s'installa tranquillement à table. Il remplit son assiette et commença à manger sans faire attention à ses compagnons qui ne tenaient plus.

- Harry James Potter ! Où est ce que tu étais ?! S'énerva la dernière Weasley

- Du calme Ginny, je vous raconterai après, j'aimerai manger tranquillement pour l'instant.

Harry s'amusait de voir à quelle vitesse ses amis se dépêchaient de finir leur repas. Ils finit par avoir pitié et termina son assiette d'une traite. Il les emmena alors prendre l'air dehors et leur raconta sa matinée. Les filles étaient attristées du départ du journaliste et réconfortaient Harry sans cesse bien que ce dernier s'évertuait à dire qu'il allait bien. Ron et Neville, eux, planifiaient déjà de nombreuses sorties pour trouver à Harry une nouvelle conquête, ce qui faisait bien rire le brun. Le départ de Colin le faisait un peu déprimé mais le soutien de ses amis lui remontait le moral.

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la petite troupe se rendit au bureau de la Directrice pour continuer les révisions et les mises au point. McGonagall était fier de ses anciens élèves et de son choix ; le travail avançait plus vite que prévu et l'entente Gryffondor-Serpentard s'améliorait. Mais il y avait toute l'après midi un jeu de regard entre les anciens que la Directrice ne percevait pas. Harry ignorait purement et simplement Draco et discutait tranquillement avec Blaise et même parfois avec Pansy, qui d'ailleurs commençait à y prendre goût. L'héritier Malefoy ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au Survivant, essayant toujours de savoir où était passé le Gryffondor le matin. Hermione, elle, observait la scène attentivement. Elle voyait bien que le blond cherchait en permanence à attirer l'attention de son ami mais en vain. Draco ne lui avait pas menti : Harry lui plaisait. Rester à savoir comment tout cela aller se terminer : Hermione avait toujours voulu le rapprochement des maisons mais elle était loin de s'imaginer ce genre de rapprochement. Même pour elle qui avait l'esprit très ouvert, un tel couple était quand même invraisemblable. Mais elle se dit que s'il y avait une moindre et infime chance que ça puisse arriver, elle ferait tout pour que ça marche. Pleine de bonnes résolutions, Hermione continua son travail et, tout comme les autres, ne vit pas le temps passer.

A 19h, le groupe lâcha parchemins et baguettes pour certains pour aller dîner. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il allait toujours bien mais qu'il ne voulait pas aller manger et préférait aller se balader autour du château.

Après les nombreuses recommandations de Hermione et Ginny, Harry put se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Une fois près du terrain, il appela son Eclair de Feu d'un _accio _informulé. Le balai arriva à sa hauteur très rapidement. Harry enfourcha le balai et s'envola dans les airs, seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment bien. Voler de nuit ne le dérangeait pas ; il s'était même entraîné à chercher le Vif dans l'obscurité. Il s'amusa un moment à faire toutes sortes d'acrobaties, des pointes à grande vitesse, des descentes en piqué, des virages serrés… Bien échauffé, il fit apparaître un Vif d'un coup de baguette et se lança à sa poursuite. La petite balle ne se laissait pas attraper facilement. Harry l'a prit en chasse pendant une bonne heure, sans succès. Le brun finit par perdre patience et se lança sur le Vif à une vitesse ahurissante ; il avait beau tendre le bras, il ne faisait que la frôler. Il se leva alors sur son balai pour se tenir debout en équilibre sur le manche et lorsqu'il referma sa main sur la petite balle, son pied glissa, il perdit l'équilibre et bascula par-dessus l'Eclair. Il voulut se rattraper avec ses mains mais elles glissèrent aussi ; l'humidité qu'avait apportée la nuit s'était déposée sur le manche. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle hauteur il se trouvait mais une chose était sûre ; l'atterrissage serait très douloureux. Il se sentait tomber et serrait déjà les dents mais son corps devint subitement léger et il atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe humide.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix qu'Harry ne reconnu pas tout de suite, ses oreilles sifflant encore légèrement.

Tu es complètement dingue de voler en pleine nuit, tu aurais pu te tuer !

- C'est toi qui a amorti ma chute ? demanda Harry à son sauveur.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans le coin Potter ?

- Je croyais qu'on devait s'appeler par nos prénoms, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

- C'est vrai. Aller relève toi.

Draco, qui était à genoux à côté du brun se releva le premier puis tendit sa main au Survivant pour l'aider à se relever. Harry accepta la main tendue et en se relevant, se retrouva collé contre le blond. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, une impression de déjà vu pour chacun.

Harry, complètement perturbé, réussit tout juste à bafouiller :

- Merci pour ton aide.

- C'est normal, je t'observait jouer, j'allais pas te regarder tomber sous mes yeux.

Harry voulu se décoller du blond mais ce dernier referma ses bras autour du Survivant, refusant de le laisser partir.

- Je mérite quand même plus qu'un simple remerciement, non ?

Harry voulu un instant reculer mais dans les bras du blond, la résistance était vaine. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Draco et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu **_

_**À très vite. Gros bisous à tous.**_

_**Darklara **_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Il faisait nuit noire, le ciel était couvert, pas une étoile en vue. Seule la faible lueur de la lune parvenait à passer au travers des épais nuages qui recouvrait à présent tout le domaine de Poudlard et ses alentours. Il fallut peu de temps avant que la faible pluie qui commençait à tomber ne se transforme en une pluie torrentielle.

L'averse ne dérangeait absolument pas Draco qui n'avait pas relâché son étreinte ; Harry, lui, y voyait un prétexte pour stopper le baiser échangé avec le blond, ce denier devenant un peu trop intense aux yeux du brun. Harry se dégagea des bras du Serpentard sous le regard interrogateur du blond.

- On devrait rentrer au château, lui dit Harry sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux…, rétorqua Draco, légèrement déçu.

Les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent rapidement alors vers le château sans échanger le moindre regard ni même une parole. Bien que les deux paraissaient calmes, intérieurement leurs esprits bouillonnaient.

Draco était tout simplement heureux ; il avait enfin réussi à arracher un baiser au Survivant. Un baiser bien plus agréable qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et qui l'empêcherait probablement de s'endormir lorsqu'il irait se coucher.

Harry était plutôt confus. Il commençait à s'en vouloir ; le matin même, il venait de rompre avec Colin. Mais en même temps, il était célibataire, théoriquement, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et les lèvres du blond seraient un souvenir qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

L'un dans sa bulle, l'autre se torturant l'esprit à faire le pour et le contre, les deux arrivèrent en un rien de temps devant les portes de leurs appartements, complètements trempés.

- Bon bein bonne nuit et encore merci, marmonna le brun

- Bonne nuit.

Harry rentra dans son appartement et se jeta directement dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Allongé sur le dos, il sortit sa baguette pour se jeter un sort pour sécher ses vêtements, n'ayant aucune envie de se changer sur le moment. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur tous les divers objets de la pièce et leur lança des _Wingardium Leviosa, _simplement pour les faire tournoyer dans les airs au dessus de sa tête. Il aimait pratiquer ce genre de magie lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et ça le détendait.

De son côté, Draco était déjà en train de prendre une douche bien chaude. Sorti de la salle de bain, il enfila un simple boxer noir et se coucha dans son lit. Mais comme prévu, le sommeil ne venait pas. Au bout de quelques changements de position, il se résigna et se leva. Il enfila un peignoir aux couleurs de sa maison et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le rebord et alluma une cigarette, première d'une longue série.

- Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ?

Les coups donnés à la porte du Survivant le surprirent tellement qu'il en tomba du fauteuil où il avait passé la nuit. Le brun se releva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Marmonna le brun, encore à moitié endormi.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda son meilleur ami

- Oui Ron tout va bien. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé normalement à ma porte ?

- Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. J'ai retrouvé ça ce matin, fit le roux en montrant le balai de Harry.

- Ah oui merci, je l'ai oublié hier soir sur le terrain.

- Toi ? Oublier ton balai ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu oublies l'Eclair de Feu sur le terrain ?

- J'ai chuté du balai en m'entraînant et je me suis fais surprendre par l'averse. Je suis rentré en vitesse au château pour ne pas être trempé, c'est là que je l'ai oublié, mentit habilement le Survivant.

Ron était rentré dans la pièce pendant l'explication de son ami et jetait un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Le sol du salon était jonché de divers objets : vêtements, parchemins, livres. La pièce était dans un tel désordre qu'une tornade n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Harry, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?! Demanda Ron, choqué.

Le brun donna quelques coups de baguette pour ranger le désordre et expliqua à son ami que les objets qu'il faisait voler avaient dus retomber sur le sol après qu'il se soit endormi.

- Tu as de la chance que Hermione n'ait pas vu tout ce bazar, tu aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure ! Rigola Ron

- Oui d'ailleurs je te serais reconnaissant de ne rien lui dire, sinon je risque de l'a voir ici tous les jours pour être sure que je range bien mes affaires, rigola à son tour Harry.

Mais au fait comment ça se fait qu'elle n'est pas avec toi ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Oh elle n'est pas encore réveillée, il n'est que 5h00.

- Du matin ?! Mais depuis quand tu te lèves à une heure pareille toi ?!

- Ca m'arrive de temps en temps, plaisanta Ron. Je me lève tôt le matin quand je veux faire un peu de Quidditch. J'aime jouer à l'aube, c'est agréable.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, je serais venu avec toi.

- Ca sera pour la prochaine fois, en attendant, s'il te plait, ne dis rien à Hermione sinon je suis bon pour être tous les jours debout à la même heure !!

Les deux Gryffons se moquaient d'eux-mêmes ; quoi qu'ils fassent, le plus important était de ne pas le dire à leur amie. Harry était heureux de retrouver une telle complicité avec Ron ; comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il proposa tout de même alors à son ami d'aller faire un tour du côté du terrain de Quidditch. Ron acquiesça immédiatement et attendit son ami le temps que ce dernier se change. Balais en main, les deux amis sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Blaise et Draco. Les deux Serpentards allaient également faire un peu de sport à la vue de leurs tenues.

- Salut, commença Blaise.

- Salut, répondit Ron

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée ce matin, dit Blaise en montrant le balai qu'il avait à la main. Si ça vous dit, on joue ensemble. Qu'est que t'en dis Harry, une petite confrontation Gryffondor-Serpentard ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Le goût de la défaite te manque tellement ? répondit le Survivant avec le sourire.

- Pas cette fois, rétorqua Draco. Si on veut vraiment la victoire, on l'aura.

- Ca ne marche pas à tous les coups Malefoy. Je serais toi, je serais moins confiant, répondit Harry, fixant le blond droit dans les yeux.

- Tu veux parier Potter ? Sache que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux, répondit du tac au tac Draco, soutenant le regard émeraude du Survivant.

- Oui oui, de bien grands mots, en attendant, on va aller s'échauffer un peu, les coupa Blaise. Je propose une petite course jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, pas de balai, mais en courant.

- Ok ! Firent les trois autres jeunes hommes en posant leurs balais au sol.

Quand Blaise donna le signal de départ, Draco et Harry partir chacun dans une direction opposée. Harry fut rapidement suivi par Blaise et Draco par Ron. Mais le blond et le brun, tous deux très sportifs, mirent très peu de temps à semer leurs poursuivants. Chacun se démenait pour passer le plus rapidement tous les couloirs et escaliers de l'école sous les reproches des fantômes du château, ne supportant pas l'agitation dès le matin. A une époque, les anciens élèves auraient déjà eu à leurs trousses Rusard et Miss Teigne mais ce dernier avait quitté le château depuis quelques années pour une retraite bien méritée, laissant le travail à Hagrid.

Draco arriva rapidement à la sortie du château. Les portes encore fermées, il en conclut qu'il était en avance sur les autres mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il vit le Survivant arriver à toute vitesse du couloir d'en face. Ils arrivèrent en même temps aux grandes portes de bois et les ouvrirent simultanément d'un coup de baguette pour pouvoir s'engouffrer au dehors sans freiner.

Le terrain de Quidditch en vue, ils accélèrent la cadence.

- Abandonne Potter !

- Dans tes rêves !

Ils se bousculèrent pour tenter de gagner mais en vain : ils atteignirent le terrain en même temps.

- Belle performance la fouine, complimenta Harry, à bout de souffle.

- C'était pas mal non plus le balafré, rétorqua Draco, dans le même état que le brun.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans l'herbe pour reprendre leur souffle et attendre leur ami. Ils virent Blaise au loin devancer de peu Ron. Les deux derniers finirent par atteindre le terrain, complètement essoufflés.

- Alors… qui a gagné ? demanda Ron, haletant.

- Personne. Pour l'instant. Répondit Harry avant de lever sa baguette en direction du château. En un rien de temps, les quatre balais rejoignaient leur propriétaire et venaient se poser à leurs pieds.

Blaise fit apparaître quatre Vif d'Or. Le temps que les petites balles volantes prennent le large, Blaise expliquait les règles : chacun allaient devoir attraper le plus vite possible son Vif. Le premier qui en attraperait un ferait gagner sa maison. Ils enfourchèrent alors leur balai et débutèrent leur chasse.

Alors que Ron et Blaise cherchaient chacun de leur côté, Harry et Draco s'observaient, attendant que l'un ou l'autre finisse par apercevoir une des petites balles et fonce à sa poursuite. Les Vifs restèrent cachés un moment puis firent leur apparition, narguant les joueurs en leur filant sous le nez sans cesse. Ron reprochait à Blaise d'avoir ensorceler les Vifs, Harry riait de la mauvaise foi de son ami. Deux heures de jeu passèrent sans qu'aucun des quatre n'attrape sa proie. Ron finit par abandonner le premier ; sa faim l'emportant sur son endurance. Blaise finit par le rejoindre au sol, voulant aussi un petit déjeuner. Restait évidemment les deux autres adversaires, l'un comme l'autre étant tout aussi têtu, refusant l'abandon et voulant la victoire. Seulement, les estomacs de Harry et Draco réclamaient également de la nourriture, ce qui déconcentrait fortement le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Draco décida alors de changer de tactique : il allait abréger la partie en utilisant une technique propre à sa maison : la ruse.

Alors que Harry cherchait de son côté, Draco fit mine d'apercevoir un Vif et se rua dans une direction précise. Harry remarqua immédiatement les mouvements du blond et fonça à son tour dans la même direction que lui. Draco, qui avait préparé tout un plan pour évincer Harry, fut surpris d'apercevoir un Vif droit devant lui. Il changea alors d'avis et se précipita sur la petite balle. Mais cette dernière ne se laissait pas faire et entama une série de virages, tous aussi serrés les uns que les autres. Draco avait beaucoup de mal à la suivre alors que Harry était déjà à sa hauteur et tendait son bras pour l'attraper. Les deux joueurs et le Vif prenaient de la hauteur. Draco n'apercevait pratiquement plus la balle, il se contentait de suivre Harry. Mais la vitesse et les mouvements de son balai étaient beaucoup trop brusques pour le blond dont la vision devenait de plus en plus trouble. Il ralentit d'un coup, se plaquant la main contre son front ; sa tête tournait, horriblement. Puis tout devint noir et il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom.

Draco se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit un œil puis le second et constata qu'il était allongé dans un lit bien douillet de l'infirmerie. Sa tête le faisant encore un peu souffrir, il se contenta de regarder le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas s'approcher de son lit.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut faire le malin, lui dit doucement Harry en s'asseyant à son chevet.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanoui et tu as chuté de ton balai. Tu as eu de la chance que je me sois retourné au moment où tu es tombé.

- C'est toi qui m'as rattrapé ?

- Et oui ! On est quitte maintenant, fit le brun en souriant.

- Pas tout à fait, rétorqua le Serpentard, un sourire en coin.

Draco s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever et se mettre à la hauteur du Survivant. Ce dernier voulu l'aider à se redresser mais n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper le geste du blond. Draco attrapa d'une main le visage de Harry et lui vola un second baiser. Le brun fut surpris mais ne recula pas pour autant.

Le baiser de la veille lui avait rendu le sommeil pratiquement impossible jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avoue à lui-même qu'il avait apprécié. Alors renouveler l'expérience ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Draco, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle approbation du Survivant, voulu approfondir l'échange. Le baiser qui se voulait chaste au début se transforma rapidement en une étreinte langoureuse.

- Hum hum… Je vois que vous allez nettement mieux Mr. Malefoy, rétorqua l'infirmière, gênée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Harry rougissait tellement qu'il faisait honneur aux couleurs de sa maison. Draco, lui n'était absolument pas gêné, le masque impassible malfoyen ayant repris le dessus.

- Mr Potter, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter l'infirmerie, le temps que votre « compagnon » prenne ses potions et mange un peu. Vous pouvez aller informer ses amis qu'il va se rétablir rapidement.

- Très bien, marmonna le Survivant avant de sortir de l'infirmerie sans oser jeter un regard au blond.

Draco regarda Harry sortir de la pièce et s'allongea plus confortablement dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait perturbé le Survivant une fois de plus. Mais le plus important dans l'histoire était que le brun ne refusait pas ses avances, bien au contraire. Puis le blond pensa d'un coup à un léger détail : qu'étais devenu le journaliste ? Harry refusait que le blond ne l'approche, prétextant ne pas être célibataire. Draco connaissait suffisamment le Survivant pour savoir qu'il était incapable de faire souffrir quelqu'un de cette manière. La seule explication possible était que le couple se soit séparé.

- Tenez Mr Malefoy, avalez le contenu de ces fioles et mangez un peu. Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre repas, je vous laisserais sortir, fit Pomfresh.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et accepta le plateau qu'elle lui tendait. Il l'a regarda s'éloigner en la maudissant. Décidément, cette infirmière de malheur avait le don pour les interrompre lorsqu'il ne fallait pas. Il se promit d'éviter Harry à chaque fois qu'il se trouverait à proximité de l'infirmerie. Il avala d'une traite toutes ses potions ainsi que son repas, se leva de son lit et alla voir l'infirmière.

- Je vais bien maintenant, je peux sortir ? demanda Draco d'un air supérieur.

- Toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois, ce qui prouve bien que vous allez mieux. Aller, filez ! Et la prochaine fois, pensez au moins à manger quelque chose avant de faire un tel effort, lui recommanda Pomfresh.

Draco ne remercia pas l'infirmière et s'en alla. Au bout du couloir, il vit Pansy arriver comme une furie droit sur lui. La jeune fille lui sauta au cou en l'assaillant de question sur son état de santé. Draco la rassura tant qu'il le pouvait mais elle ne le lâchait pas pour autant. Blaise arriva au secours de Draco en écartant Pansy.

- Alors, comment te sens tu ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Encore un peu fatigué mais ça va. Merci pour le coup de main, fit Draco en regardant Pansy.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot toi ! Moi je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est si c'est comme ça que le prend… commença à bouder Pansy.

- Ok ok, oublie ce que j'ai dit, rigola Draco devant la susceptibilité de son amie et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- T'es quand même très têtu quand tu t'y mets toi aussi, l'engueula gentiment Pansy. Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé tomber quand tu as vu que tu te sentais mal. Tu n'avais qu'à laisser Potter l'attraper ce fichu Vif.

- Je vois qu'on vous a déjà raconté toute l'histoire, rétorqua Draco.

- Oui, Harry nous a dit comment ça s'était passé. Une chance pour toi qu'il était là, répondit Blaise.

- Ouais, si on veut… marmonna Draco, sa fierté prenant un coup.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais en attendant, tu es bon pour aller le remercier, lui dit Pansy.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il avait une dette envers moi. Maintenant, c'est réglé.

- Ah bon ? fit Pansy, surprise. Bah, tant mieux, ça t'évitera de t'aplatir devant un Gryffondor. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut faire le malin. Des fois je me demande jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller pour impressionner Potter !

- On se le demande, en effet, rétorqua Blaise avec un sourire narquois plein de sous entendus, ce qui lui valu une bonne tape derrière la tête de la part du blond sous le regard incompréhensif de Pansy.

Le baiser échangé avec Harry dans l'infirmerie fut le dernier moment d'intimité que Draco put obtenir pendant les jours qui suivirent le jour de son malaise. Le Survivant ne l'ignorait pas vraiment mais la rentrée approchant, McGonagall redoublait leur travail et Harry profitait de son temps libre pour le passer avec ses amis. Draco se faisait une raison en se disant que son comportement était justifié ; après tout, il avait passé six longues années sans eux. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il veuille rattraper le temps perdu. Seulement l'héritier Malefoy était loin d'être patient et voir le brun tous les jours sans pouvoir l'approcher ou lui parler devenait une torture.

Puis arriva la veille de la rentrée. Pour la Directrice, ils étaient tous prêts, en tous cas au moins parés pour donner des cours jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Le dîner se passait tranquillement même si l'on sentait de la tension et de l'appréhension pour tous, même pour les autres enseignants, le nombre conséquent de futurs élèves y étant pour quelque chose. La Directrice prit alors la parole :

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre même si je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous aviez bien du mal à avaler quelque chose, fit McGonagall en regardant ses anciens élèves. Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir mais je suis certaine que tout se passera très bien. Ces jeunes gens doivent être tout aussi nerveux que vous à l'idée d'avoir pour enseignant des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors ne soyez pas aussi tendus et pensez à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici aujourd'hui.

Le nouveau corps enseignant se détendit après les paroles de leur Directrice. Le moral de retour, ils s'attaquèrent à leur dîner avec plus d'enthousiasme. Une fois le repas terminé, ils décidèrent d'aller tous se reposer chacun dans leur appartement pour être en pleine forme pour le lendemain. Harry se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre lorsque McGonagall l'interpella :

- Mr Potter, avant d'aller vous coucher, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un détour par mon bureau. Quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler.

- Mais qui ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Vous verrez, allez-y. Je n'ai pas de mot de passe, vous pourrez entrer.

- D'accord mais et vous, vous ne venez pas ?

- Je vous laisse y aller seul, fit la Directrice en souriant, comme pour rassurer Harry que tout allait bien.

Harry se dirigea alors vers le bureau avec appréhension mais poussé par la curiosité, il accéléra le pas. Il monta quatre par quatre les escaliers en colimaçon et pénétra dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était vide. Personne dans le bureau, personne assis dans les fauteuils. Harry crut à un malentendu et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur :

- Bonsoir, Harry.

- Professeur Dumbledore !!

_**Voilà un chapitre de plus.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Merci encore pour les reviews et merci aux anonymes.**_

_**À très bientôt, gros bisous à tous.**_

_**Darklara**_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Harry avait les yeux levés vers l'un des plus grands tableaux du bureau ; celui qui l'avait regardé lors de son retour à l'école. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas vide : Dumbledore était là, prisonnier d'un cadre certes, mais là tout de même, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis si content de vous voir ! S'exclama le Survivant, ému.

- Moi de même Harry. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Alors comment te sens-tu ? Tu appréhendes demain, n'est ce pas ? Devina aisément l'ancien Directeur.

- Oui… Enormément. Tous ces adolescents qui regagnent l'école parce que nous sommes revenus, parce que je suis revenu…

- Harry, tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de t'admirer. Ils te seront toujours reconnaissant pour ce que tu as réussis à accomplir il y a maintenant six ans. Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment te faire oublier et tu le sais très bien.

- Oui je le sais mais rien qu'à l'idée de devoir subir à nouveau tous ces regards demain…

- Dis toi qu'à présent, tu seras à la table des professeurs. Il te suffira d'arriver avant eux aux repas et c'est toi qui pourras les regarder pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, plaisanta Dumbledore, se souvenant parfaitement que son petit protégé était capable de sauter des repas pour ne plus être le centre d'intérêt du moment.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'ils s'attendent tous à me voir faire des choses incroyables. Ils voudront voir Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu, se plaignit le brun.

- Harry, ils sont là pour apprendre à pratiquer la magie. Ils ne te demanderont pas des choses qu'ils ignorent. Tu verras, tout se passera très bien.

- Je l'espère…

- Ait confiance en toi. Il me semble que tu as toutes les qualités requises d'un bon enseignant si je ne m'abuse, fit Dumbledore, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry lui répondit par un simple sourire. Si on lui avait dit lorsqu'il était en cinquième année que faire apprendre quelques sorts à de jeunes sorciers allaient devenir son travail… Mais il se sentait mieux à présent. Il ne voulait plus douter et maintenant que son mentor était « revenu », il était plus confiant que jamais.

- Merci professeur.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider Harry. Si tu souhaites revenir dans les jours prochains, je serais heureux de pouvoir parler avec toi. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as fait ces dernières années, sourit Dumbledore.

- Je reviendrais vous voir, c'est promis. Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry retourna tout joyeux vers ses appartements. Maintenant, il était tout excité rien qu'en pensant aux prochains jours. En arrivant dans le dernier couloir, il fut surpris de constater que sa porte avait été remplacée par un tableau représentant un jeune homme en tenue de Quidditch sur son balai, un Vif d'Or tournoyant autour de lui.

- Ah tiens, te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à perdre patience, fit le jeune homme à Harry tout en essayant d'attraper la petite balle.

- Euh… Pourquoi ma porte a disparu ? Je fais comment pour entrer chez moi ? demanda Harry ne comprenant pas la présence du tableau.

- Il faut que tu lui donnes un mot de passe, rétorqua Draco qui venait de sortir dans le couloir.

- Un mot de passe ?

- Vos dortoirs vont être protégés par mot de passe à partir de cette nuit, répondit le jeune homme sur son balai. Je te rappelle que les élèves arrivent demain !

- Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée moi ! Rétorqua le Survivant. Laisse moi une minute…

Au bout de 10 minutes, Harry ne s'était toujours pas décidé, faisant perdre patience au joueur dans son cadre. Draco s'était adossé contre le mur et souriait de voir le Gryffon aussi indécis pour si peu.

- Bon, Potter, tu ne vas pas y passer toute la nuit ! se moqua Draco

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en prendre un à la légère. Imagine que certains élèves veulent venir fouiller dans mes affaires quand j'aurais le dos tourné. Si je mets un mot de passe trop évident, ils entreront facilement, se justifia le brun.

- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé aussi, répondit le blond. Avoir sa porte juste en face de celle du Survivant peut être risqué. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de trouver mon mot de passe.

- Lequel t'as choisi ? demanda avidement Harry

Draco ne lui adressa qu'un sourire narquois, pour le plus grand désarroi du brun. Harry allait insister mais un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre du salon du blond qui avait laissé l'entrée de ses appartements entre ouverte.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Harry

- Je venais de jeter un sort sur une théière et des tasses pour faire du thé. Le sortilège a dû se lever, soupira Draco avant d'entrer dans son salon.

Harry en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, par curiosité. Draco s'afférait déjà à lancer un _Reparo_ sur sa vaisselle cassée.

- Tu en veux ? demanda le blond, dentant le regard du brun dans son dos.

- Euh, oui pourquoi pas ? répondit le Survivant en entrant dans le salon du blond.

- Eh ! Et mon mot de passe alors ?! S'écria le tableau.

- On verra ça plus tard, rétorqua Harry en refermant le tableau du blond pour couper court aux plaintes du joueur de Quidditch.

Pendant que Draco remplissait les tasses, Harry observait la pièce. Il n'était pas étonné de constater que le blond avait gardé les couleurs de sa maison. Mais mis à part les tons vert et argent, son salon était dans la même disposition que le sien à une petite différence : le blond était visiblement quelqu'un de très ordonné, Harry tout le contraire.

- Tu t'attendais peut-être à autre chose ? demanda Draco en remarquant que le brun détaillait son appartement.

- Pas vraiment en fait, répondit le brun en acceptant la tasse que le blond lui tendait. Je remarque que toi, tu ranges tes affaires. Moi c'est tout l'inverse.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Rétorqua Draco avec le sourire.

- Oh ça va.Ca doit bien t'arriver aussi de tout laisser traîner. Je sûr qu'il n'y a que ton salon qui est bien rangé parce que c'est la première pièce qu'on voit quand on rentre, accusa le brun.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bordélique que toi. Je ne supporte pas quand ce n'est pas rangé, c'est tout. Apparemment c'est un défaut commun à beaucoup de personne.

- Parce que tu crois que tu n'as pas de défaut toi ! Commença Harry, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de critiquer l'héritier Malefoy

- Pense ce que tu voudras mais vas-y, je t'en prie. Fais le tour, tu verras par toi-même, le tenta Draco, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Harry hésita un peu puis se leva et commença à faire le tour. Il observa plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Apparemment pas de trace poussière, les livres correctement rangés sur leurs étagères, rien ne traînait au sol et tout était impeccablement aligné sur le bureau. Rien à redire sur le salon, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Draco qui se doutait que le Gryffon allait s'énerver pour avoir eu tord face à lui. Harry inspectait à présent la salle de bain : évidemment, rien à redire non plus. Les miroirs propres, les lavabos également. Même le verre dans lequel se trouvait la brosse à dent du blond était comme neuf et pas une seule goutte d'eau sur le sol, les serviettes propres et sèches correctement rangées à leur place.

Le brun perdait patience ; pour lui ce n'était pas concevable d'être en permanence ordonné et soigné de cette manière. Le blond devait forcément avoir des moments de faiblesse et ne pas vouloir jeter le moindre sort de nettoyage. Harry décida alors de s'attaquer à la dernière pièce : la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta d'abord un coup d'œil rapide ; il savait déjà d'avance qu'il ne trouverait rien et commençait à chercher un moyen de remballer le blond lorsque ce dernier viendrait le narguer. Pénétrant davantage dans la pièce, il s'arrêta net en réalisant où il se trouvait. Tout à coup mal à l'aise, il fit demi tour mais se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond. Draco était rentré discrètement derrière lui et avait refermé la porte de sa chambre.

- Alors, qui avait raison ? demanda Draco avec un sourire taquin.

- Oui bon, ça va, c'est correct, soupira Harry. Mais si tu veux, on fait la liste de tes défauts. Et là, c'est pas les idées qui manquent !

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Si on faisait plutôt le tour de mes autres qualités, rétorqua le blond avec sensualité, tout en s'approchant dangereusement du brun.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà prisonnier des bras du blond. C'était fou comme il pouvait perdre ses moyens lorsque le blond l'approchait. Bien que son esprit lui disait de se détacher, son corps faisait tout l'inverse. Il mit ses mains autour du cou de Draco et approcha son visage du sien. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de prendre vraiment les devants que Harry l'embrassait déjà. Draco qui n'en demandait pas tant, perdit peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même et ses mains, posées jusqu'à présent sur les hanches du brun, descendaient lentement. Harry caressait la nuque de Draco du bout des doigts ce qui provoqua chez le blond une vague de frissons lui parcourant tout le corps et le poussa à accélérer la cadence. Sans décoller ses lèvres de celles du brun, il ôta le sweat-shirt du Gryffon d'un geste vif, couvrant son cou de baisers. Draco entraîna Harry sur son lit et accentua ses caresses mais lorsque ces dernières se firent trop pressantes, le brun retira les mains du blond et se releva :

- Attends, je ne… je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant, fit Harry en se rhabillant.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, il y a deux jours, j'étais encore avec Colin alors…

- Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui maintenant ? S'énerva le blond. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble non ?

- Oui mais seulement, je ne veux pas… Ah et puis laisse tomber. Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer ici, c'était une mauvaise idée, lança Harry en se levant du lit.

Le brun voulu sortir de la chambre mais Draco le rattrapa par le poignet :

- Attends, j'aimerais que tu restes quand même. Si c'est ce que tu veux, on ne fera rien. Mais reste ici cette nuit, demanda Draco fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Bien qu'Harry soit une fois de plus surpris par l'attitude du blond, il accepta tout de même sa requête ; il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir non plus.

Ils s'assirent alors tous les deux sur le lit du blond et après un petit moment de silence causé par la gêne, Draco lança un sujet de conversation. Ils se racontèrent alors pendant un long moment la vie qu'il avait menée pendant les six dernières années. Puis Draco sortit un instant de la chambre pour aller leur chercher une autre boisson ; le blond ayant tout un stock de différents breuvages dans un placard de son salon. Lorsque Draco rentra dans sa chambre les bras chargés de Bierraubeurres, il retrouva le Gryffon paisiblement endormi. Ne voulant surtout pas le réveiller, il déposa silencieusement les bouteilles sur une petite table et recouvra le Survivant de ses couvertures. Il partit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se changer ; vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, il se glissa sous les couvertures à une distance raisonnable de Harry. Il le regarda dormir un moment puis fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais le chant des oiseaux au dehors lui disait que le soleil était au rendez-vous. Puis progressivement, le chant ne fut plus le seul bruit ambiant. Il y avait de l'agitation autour de lui. A contre cœur, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un Draco Malefoy déjà lavé et habillé, qui jetait des sorts un peu partout pour ranger la pièce.

- Tiens, l'Elu daigne enfin se réveiller, rétorqua Malefoy, visiblement tendu.

- Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ? Soupira Harry qui réalisait qu'il allait devoir supporter encore un saut d'humeur de la part du blond.

- Je pense bien que tu as bien dormi, non mais tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?!

- Je m'en fiche

- Ah oui ? Même si je te dis que tu as loupé le petit déjeuner ?

- Argh ! Non ! Moi qui avait faim !

- Ouais, je me demande bien si ça arrive quelque fois à un Gryffondor de ne pas penser à son estomac deux secondes. Enfin, comme je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller, je te laissé dormir et je suis parti prendre le petit déjeuner seul.

- Et évidemment, ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit de me ramener quelque chose, rétorqua Harry, contrarié de devoir faire ceinture jusqu'au repas de midi.

- T'as de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour. Lèves tes fesse de mon lit, je t'ai ramené de quoi manger, c'est dans le salon, fit Draco avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Harry retrouva instantanément le sourire et courut dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se jeta alors surtout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table ; il se moquait de Ron mais quelque fois, il l'égalait question rapidité à s'empiffrer. Pendant qu'il avalait son café, il vit le blond ressortir de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre où il jetait déjà un sort pour faire le lit.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça ? demanda Harry au blond.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile à assimiler pour certain, mais je range ! Et je me dépêche parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco s'arrêta un moment, regarda le Survivant d'un air navré :

- C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui Harry !

- Bein et alors ? Ils n'arrivent que ce soir non ? Rétorqua le brun pas le moins du monde stressé.

- Et le château, tu crois qu'il se prépare seul à l'arrivée des élèves ?

- Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris.

Harry avala d'une traite le reste de son repas et se dirigea vers la sortie :

- Bon je rentre de mon côté, histoire de prendre une douche et de me changer. On se voit après.

- Oui oui… répondit Draco d'un air absent, trop occupé à faire disparaître les restes du petit déjeuner du brun.

Harry soupira de voir le Serpentard beaucoup trop méticuleux à son goût puis ouvrit le tableau pour sortir. A peine avait il mis un pied dans le couloir qu'il fit subitement demi tour, claquant le tableau derrière lui.

Le blond sortit se retourna en entendant le bruit :

- Potter, je sais que tu peux plus te passer de moi mais là ça devient…

- Ok fais le malin et ensuite trouve un moyen pour que je puisse sortir d'ici, le coupa Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas sortir tout seul comme un grand ?

- Ton chère amie Pansy est dans le couloir, crétin ! A ton avis, comment tu crois qu'elle va réagir quand elle va me voir sortir d'ici ?!

- Draco ? Draco ? T'es là ? fit une voix féminine derrière le tableau.

Draco allait répondre à Pansy sans ouvrir le tableau mais Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond et lui murmura :

- Chut !! Avec un peu de chance, elle va croire que tu n'es pas là et elle va s'en aller.

- C'est mal connaître Pansy, elle ne renonce pas aussi facilement, rétorqua Draco à voix basse.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris ma cape ?! Râla Harry pour lui-même.

- Quelle cape ? demanda le blond.

- Non rien, laisse tomber. Combien de temps tu crois qu'il va falloir attendre ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau d'où résonnait les coups que donnaient la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience. Cela dit, je sais comment nous occuper sans faire le moindre bruit, rétorqua Draco avec un grand sourire plein de sous entendus.

Harry savait parfaitement où voulait en venir le Serpentard et alors qu'il allait répondre aux attentes du blond, une autre voix se fit entendre dans le couloir :

- Inutile de t'acharner comme ça sur ce pauvre tableau, Malefoy n'est peut être simplement pas dans ses appartements.

- C'est Hermione ! s'écria Harry alors que Draco venait de lui faire signe de baisser d'un ton.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Elle ne peut pas nous aider, rétorqua le blond.

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor entendirent d'autres coups donnés à une porte ; c'était Hermione qui frappait au tableau de Harry.

- C'est bizarre que Harry ne soit pas là, lança Hermione. Il est peut être avec Malefoy finalement.

- Mais qu'est ce que Draco ficherait avec Potter ? Rétorqua Pansy

- Je n'en sais rien Pansy, soupira Hermione. Mais ce sont les deux seuls qui manquent à l'appel alors ils sont probablement ensemble.

- Et où voudrais-tu qu'ils soient ? Demanda la Serpentarde. Je suis déjà passé par tous les endroits où Draco a l'habitude d'aller.

- Tu as essayé le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Non. Je vais voir, fit Pansy avant de partir précipitamment en direction du terrain.

Les deux prisonniers attendirent un instant en silence puis :

- C'est bon, elle est partie, vous pouvez sortir, cria Hermione du couloir.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, étonnés puis ouvrirent lentement le tableau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est loin maintenant, sourit Hermione.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? demanda Harry.

- C'est ton tableau qui me l'a dit discrètement, répondit Hermione en regardant le joueur de Quidditch.

- C'est bien la première et dernière fois que je vous aide, rétorqua le joueur après que Harry l'ait remercié. Et j'attends toujours mon mot de passe !

- Oui oui, je sais, juste un petit moment s'il te plait, lui répondit le Survivant. Elle t'a sauvé d'une longue explication avec Pansy, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ? sourit Harry en s'adressant au blond.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir ; il savait où le brun voulait en venir. Il fallait qu'il le dise sinon il savait qu'il s'attirerait les foudres du Gryffon.

- Merci… Hermione…

- Je t'en prie… Draco…

Merlin que c'était dur pour chacun d'appeler l'autre par son prénom ! Une tension et un silence pesant s'étaient installés dans le couloir entre les trois jeunes gens. Puis Harry se mit à pouffer de rire discrètement, la situation devenant risible aux yeux du brun. Puis son rire se fit de plus en plus entendre, jusqu'à devenir communicatif. Les deux Gryffons rigolaient bien et le Serpentard riait de bon cœur.

Néanmoins, Hermione tenta de reprendre son sérieux :

- Il faut vous dépêcher, McGonagall nous attend pour nous donner les directives pour la préparation de ce soir.

- Ok. Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant, je vous rejoins après. Je vais me changer, lui répondit Harry.

- D'accord mais ne traîne pas trop ! Rétorqua la Gryffondor.

Draco ne dit rien et partit tranquillement avec Hermione sous le regard du brun. _Si ces deux là peuvent s'entendre, ça sera un très bon début !_ Pensa le Survivant avec espoir.

- Hum hum, fit le pauvre tableau qui patientait encore.

- Ah oui c'est vrai excuse moi. J'ai trouvé mon mot de passe. Ca sera _Serpentard._

- Très bien. J'ai mémorisé ton mot de passe. Si tu désires changer, fais le moi savoir, rétorqua le tableau avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser Harry pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Harry arriva à toute vitesse au bureau de la Directrice. Il savait qu'il était encore une fois en retard malgré la rapidité de sa douche. Il entra tout essoufflé dans la pièce, fit un signe de tête à l'ancien Directeur, s'excusa auprès de la Directrice et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Cette dernière recommanda au Survivant de devenir plus ponctuel pour les prochains jours sinon il allait avoir des problèmes avec ses futurs élèves qui eux, ne tolèreraient pas les retards de leur professeur. McGonagall fit d'autres recommandations de ce genre au reste du groupe puis commença à répartir les tâches : l'école devait être prête pour pouvoir accueillir ses élèves à l'heure du dîner. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait s'assurer que tout se passerait bien en cuisine : mission confiée à Hermione. Il fallait également contrôler tous les dortoirs ; ces derniers ayant étaient quelque peu réaménagés au vu du grand nombre d'élèves qui arrivaient. Neville, qui s'y était quand même déjà pris avant, fit encore des tests et des contrôles dans les serres pour s'assurer que chaque plante était prête pour les prochains cours. Ron devait vérifier tous les balais de l'école une dernière fois. Draco remettait encore de l'ordre dans les réserves d'ingrédients de la salle dans laquelle il enseignerait les potions. Il fallait également poser les sorts et les enchantements de protection les plus puissants sur le château et imposer des mots de passe à tous les tableaux en nécessitant un. Tout un programme bien chargé dont ils n'avaient eu aucune idée jusqu'à présent ; ils avaient toujours connu le château prêt en temps et en heure lorsqu'ils débutaient leur année scolaire. L'heure du dîner arriva bien trop vite aux yeux des nouveaux professeurs qui, malgré les paroles réconfortantes de leur Directrice et même celles de Dumbledore, redevenaient nerveux.

C'est Hermione qui fut chargée d'aller récupérer les nouveaux arrivants auprès de Hagrid et de leur expliquer rapidement le concept des quatre maisons ainsi que le principe du Choipeau. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient déjà installés à la table des professeurs ; une première pour eux. Avoir une telle vue sur la Grande Salle leur paraissait assez étrange mais ils durent faire bien vite abstraction de cette nouvelle sensation, Hermione entrant et amenant avec elle une foule d'adolescents. Tous les jeunes élèves fixaient avec beaucoup d'appréhension le Choipeaux mais aussi la table des professeurs. Certains regardaient avec beaucoup d'admiration : les jeunes élèves britanniques connaissaient parfaitement tous les visages assis en face d'eux. Pour les élèves étrangers, certains professeurs leur était inconnu mais tous en avait néanmoins reconnu un très facilement.

Hermione commença alors la Répartition sans plus attendre, ayant plusieurs rouleau de parchemin remplis de noms d'élèves.

Au bout d'un moment, qui paru une éternité au professeur de vol sur balai, tous les nouveaux élèves furent répartis équitablement dans les quatre maisons et la Directrice fit un discours de bienvenue et énonça certains points importants du règlement.

Puis un dîner copieux apparut sur les grandes tables et les élèves, tous comme les professeurs purent commencer à manger. Harry, installé entre Ron et Hermione, leur demanda :

- Est-ce qu'on avait l'air aussi nerveux qu'eux ?

- Oh oui. En tous cas moi je m'en souviens très bien, lui répondit Hermione.

- Et moi donc ! Mais bon, une fois réparti à Gryffondor, je me suis senti soulagé, fit Ron.

- Tu veux dire une fois que le dîner avait était servi, rétorqua Ginny, assise à côté de son frère.

C'est une discussion pleine de nostalgie qui anima le repas des Gryffons, la Directrice y prenant part quelque fois. De leur côté, Draco, Blaise et Pansy observaient ceux qui avaient été répartis à Serpentard. Le blond regardait presque un par un chaque élève de la maison vert et argent, comme pour tenter de déceler déjà chez les premières années d'éventuels futurs Mangemorts. Blaise nota la fixation de son ami :

- Draco, détends toi un peu. Si il y en a au moins un avec de mauvaises intentions, tu le verras tout de suite. Rappelles toi, tu n'étais pas vraiment discret, plaisanta Blaise, réussissant à dérider son ami. Mange tranquillement et pense un peu à autre chose. Tiens tu ne veux pas me dire où tu en es un peu avec ton petit Potter ? Murmura Blaise profitant que Pansy discute avec un autre professeur.

- Mêles toi un peu de tes affaires Zabini, rétorqua Draco avec le sourire.

- Aller raconte !! Insista Blaise

- Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est absolument pas le moment !

- Ah ça veut dire que les choses ont progressé ! Devina Blaise. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout ça.

Draco lui sourit puis détourna la tête pour balayer la salle du regard à nouveau. Il revint alors sur la table des professeurs et croisa le regard émeraude du Survivant. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret et chacun se retourna vers ses amis.

_Merlin, comment peut-on avoir un regard pareil ?! _Pensa Draco.

_**Merci mireille pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.**_

_**Toujours et encore merci à ceux qui me lisent.**_

_**Énormes bisous à vous tous.**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**Darklara**_


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Le premier dîner avec les nouveaux arrivants s'était très bien déroulé. Les élèves avaient tous été émerveillés par la splendeur du château et étaient impatients de commencer les cours. A la fin du repas, les élèves furent accompagnés dans leur dortoir par les « anciens » ; les préfets étant tous choisis parmi les dernières années mais n'arrivant que le lendemain. C'est avec joie que Ron et Harry accompagnèrent les premières années à la tour Gryffondor. Arrivés devant le tableau, Ron donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui les salua chaleureusement et les premières années purent découvrir la beauté de la Salle Commune.

- Les dortoirs des garçons sont à gauche, celui des filles à droite, déclara Ron en s'adressant aux élèves. Dès demain, après le petit déjeuner, vous serez autoriser à parcourir davantage l'école pour vous familiariser avec le château, les autres élèves n'arrivant que demain soir. Vous aurez le détail du règlement de l'école affiché près de la Grande Salle dès demain matin. Sur ce, on vous laisse. Bonne nuit à tous.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, excepté une jeune fille qui était resté en retrait près de la cheminée, ce que Harry avait tout de suite remarqué. Alors que le reste des premières années était déjà dans leur chambre, Harry se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui semblait un peu inquiète :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Harry en se penchant vers cette petite blonde aux yeux bleus très clair.

- Non… Enfin, vous avez dit que demain, on pourrait explorer l'école seulement, ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda la petite fille, nerveuse.

- Dangereux ? Poudlard ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que l'école est dangereuse ? Rétorqua Harry, jetant néanmoins un regard en coin à Ron.

- J'ai entendu une histoire à propos d'une chambre où était enfermé un monstre et…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a bien longtemps que ce monstre est mort, lui répondit Ron.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui d'ailleurs, c'est ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui nous en a débarrassé, la rassura Ron.

La jeune fille regarda immédiatement Harry pour avoir confirmation.

- Oui, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Le monstre n'est plus là, lui répondit Harry avec le sourire, voulant à tous prix ôter l'anxiété du visage de la petite. Tu peux te balader librement dans l'école, enfin du moins dans les endroits autorisés. Si tu veux, je pourrais même te montrer une pièce qui, j'en suis sûr, te surprendra beaucoup.

- Vraiment ?! J'ai le droit de la voir ? demanda la petite fille, toute excité à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose de particulier.

- Bien sûr, demain après le déjeuner, ça te va… excuse moi, je ne connais pas ton prénom.

- Je m'appelle Alessia. Alessia Worton.

- Très bien. Alors, Alessia, on dit demain après le déjeuner ?

- D'accord et je ne dirais rien aux autres. Je veux être seule pour la voir, rétorqua la petite blonde.

- Fais comme tu veux, rigola Harry. Bonne nuit Alessia.

- Bonne nuit professeurs, leur répondit la Gryffondor avant de s'engouffrer dans son dortoir.

- Et bien dis donc, on dirait que tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec les élèves, dit Ron à son ami alors qu'ils descendaient déjà tous les deux les escaliers.

- Tu trouves ? répondit Harry. Je voulais la rassurer, elle avait l'air complètement perdu, seule dans son coin. Je ne veux pas voir un de mes élèves malheureux ou tracassés pendant leur scolarité. Je veux qu'ils profitent pleinement de leurs années passées ici.

- Voilà de belles paroles dignes d'un professeur de Poudlard ! Lui répondit Ron avec entrain. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette petite, je suis sûr que demain, elle sera en pleine forme et te demandera de lui faire visiter tous les recoins du château. Au fait, demain, où l'emmèneras tu ?

- A la Salle sur Demande, répondit Harry. J'espère que ça lui plaira et que ça lui remontera le moral.

- Dis moi si je me trompe mais n'aurais tu pas déjà choisi ta petite préférée ? Se moqua Ron

- Ca se pourrait bien, après tout, tous les professeurs ont leur élève favori non ? Rétorqua Harry en souriant.

Les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice où celle-ci les attendait, ainsi que les autres car les « anciens » avaient été groupé par deux pour accompagner les élèves de chaque maison dans leur dortoir. La Directrice voulait un bref rapport sur la situation. Après que McGonagall ait eu la certitude que tout allait bien dans les quatre maisons, les huit enseignants purent rentrer chacun de leur côté.

Harry et Draco partirent du même côté, ayant pris l'habitude de faire le chemin ensemble tout en discutant :

- Alors, comment sont les nouveaux Serpentards ? demanda Harry pour lancer la conversation.

- Ils ont l'air moins arrogants qu'à notre époque mais ils ont néanmoins le caractère fidèle à leur maison, lui répondit le blond avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Je vois… ça promet… soupira Harry.

- Qu'est ce que t'entends par « ça promet » ?

- Ca veut dire que s'ils sont aussi sournois et fourbes que tu l'étais toi et ta bande de gorille, les Gryffondor vont encore avoir fort à faire.

- Parce que tu crois que c'était facile de supporter des gens avec lesquels tu ne peux même pas avoir un semblant de conversation sans qu'ils ne dégainent automatiquement leur baguette ? Rétorqua le blond aussitôt pour défendre sa maison.

- Quelle conversation ? A chaque fois que tu t'approchais de nous, c'était soit pour nous faire perdre des points, soit pour nous insulter et ne prétend surtout pas le contraire, répondit le brun, sûr de lui.

Draco ne répondit rien et garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leurs tableaux respectifs. Harry ne voulu pas rentrer immédiatement chez lui, voulant savoir si le blond lui faisait la tête ou non. Car curieusement, le silence du blond dérangeait Harry, il préférait encore que Draco continue ses reproches plutôt que de ne rien dire. Puis se rendant compte qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus du Serpentard, Harry murmura le mot de passe au joueur de Quidditch et salua brièvement le blond sans se retourner avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, se changea rapidement et enfila un bas de jogging noir et un sweat-shirt de la même couleur en guise de pyjama. Alors qu'il s'était installé pour lire un ouvrage de plus sur le sport préféré des sorciers, il entendit un léger bruit venant de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se déplaça jusqu'à celle-ci pour l'ouvrir et pour laisser entrer un hibou lui amenant du courrier. Harry détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte du volatile et le récompensa de quelques friandises avant que l'oiseau ne le laisse seul. Il déroula le morceau de papier et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Colin. Ce dernier lui racontait en long en large et en travers le déroulement du tournoi. Il lui parlait de ses autres occupations et lui avouait même qu'il s'était déjà trouvé un « compagnon ». Sur le moment, Harry fut vexé que son ex se soit trouvé quelqu'un d'autre aussi rapidement. Mais en jetant un regard vers sa porte d'entrée, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas fait mieux. Colin lui demandait également des nouvelles de lui et des autres Gryffondor et voulait savoir comment la rentrée s'était passée. Le brun se demandait s'il devait ou non raconter à Colin la vérité sur sa relation avec le blond. Le journaliste avait bien eu le courage de lui annoncer qu'il s'était mis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, comment dire à son ex que l'on s'est entiché de son pire ennemi ?

Des coups donnés à son tableau le sortirent de ces pensées. Il posa la lettre sur le canapé puis alla ouvrir :

- Tiens, je croyais que tu faisais la tête…

- La ferme Potter, fit le blond avant de bondir sur le Survivant pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre et se laissa entraîné jusqu'au canapé. En s'allongeant dessus, ils firent tomber la lettre par terre. Draco détourna un instant sa tête du Survivant pour ramasser la lettre. Harry voulu lui prendre des mains, ce qui incita le Serpentard à reculer pour la lire.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches comme ça ? demanda Draco en souriant

- Draco rends moi ça ! fit Harry, un peu nerveux craignant que le blond se fasse de mauvaises idées.

Mais c'était trop tard, Draco avait simplement posé ses yeux sur la signature en bas du parchemin, son sourire se fana aussi vite.

- Je croyais qu'il était en Asie celui là ! Commença à s'énerver l'héritier Malefoy

- Et alors, cela n'empêche pas d'écrire. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne plus avec lui qu'on ne doit plus être ami et prendre des nouvelles, rétorqua rapidement Harry.

- Moi quand je romps avec quelqu'un, c'est pour ne plus en entendre parler.

- Et ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de ta part, répondit le brun, agacé par un tel comportement.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda le blond.

- Quoi ? Mais en quoi ça te regarde, je n'ai pas à répondre à ce genre de question.

- Alors c'est que tu l'aimes.

- N'importe quoi ! Et puis, si tu te permet de me prendre mon courrier, tant qu'à faire lit-le. Tu y verras que lui, en tous cas, m'a bien oublié.

Draco baissa rapidement le regard sur le courrier et trouva effectivement la déclaration du journaliste. Il se sentit alors un peu stupide ; il venait de se mêler de quelque chose qu'il ne le regardait en rien et avait presque accusé Harry de… de le tromper ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il croyait Harry comme acquis ? Draco pensait que les quelques contacts qu'il avait échangés avec le brun avaient mis les choses au point. Il se rendit compte alors que le Survivant n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait dans ce sens ; il avait bien repoussé ses assauts la veille. Et voilà qu'il venait de regarder le courrier personnel du brun ; il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se rattraper :

- Ecoutes, je n'aurais pas du regarder cette lettre, fit Draco en reposant le parchemin, mal à l'aise. Je suis dés…

- Je m'en fous de tes excuses, sors d'ici !

Désormais, il n'y avait plus de doutes. C'était bien de la jalousie. C'était incroyable, l'héritier Malefoy se sentait menacé par un ex. Un ex partit quelque part loin d'eux, à l'autre bout de la planète. Puis Harry réagit subitement :

- Une minute ! fit le brun alors que Draco sortait déjà. Comment sais-tu que Colin est en Asie ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est parti en Asie ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est Blaise qui a du m'en parler, fit Draco avant de retourner pour sortir.

Harry fit fermer le tableau d'un coup de baguette. Draco soupira sachant qu'il allait aggraver son cas mais il n'eut pas le choix. Il se retourna alors vers le Survivant :

- C'est à cause de moi s'il est parti, déclara Draco d'une traite sachant que tourner autour du pot ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Je l'ai fait partir, je voulais m'en débarrasser, il m'empêchait de t'atteindre. Tu n'en avais que pour lui alors…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Harry avait foncé sur lui, l'avait plaqué contre le tableau en le tenant par le col. La dernière fois que le blond avait perçu autant de rage dans le regard du Survivant, c'était six ans auparavant, lors d'un duel. Pris de fureur, Harry leva le poing pour frapper le Serpentard mais se ravisa et baissa sa main au dernier moment :

- Tu ne mérites même pas que je te frappe, tu me dégoûtes.

Ces mots firent bien plus mal au blond que s'il s'était fait frappé. Il ne voyait plus que de la colère dans le regard du Survivant et rien d'autre. Harry relâcha son emprise, ouvrit le tableau et jeta brusquement l'héritier Malefoy dans le couloir :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole.

Harry referma violemment sa porte sans un regard pour l'héritier Malefoy qui resta un moment planté dans le couloir à fixer le tableau, espérant peut être qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau. Mais comprenant que cette fois ci, il avait été trop loin, il rentra chez lui en murmurant son mot de passe :

_- Gryffondor…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Draco, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda une fois de plus Pansy à son ami.

La Grande Salle se remplissait progressivement des élèves qui venaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Draco était arrivé à la table des professeurs le premier, juste après la Directrice et son adjoint. Puis il fut rapidement rejoint par Pansy qui avait noté dès son entrée la mauvaise mine de son ami et qui le questionnait sans cesse depuis qu'elle s'était assise à ses côtés.

- Pansy, laisse moi tranquille, je ne suis pas d'humeur…

Qu'il était difficile de mettre de côté ses problèmes personnels lorsqu'on était confronté à tout un tas de jeunes gens qui vous observent régulièrement. Mais Draco se répétait en boucle un des nombreux discours de la Directrice ; celui qui disait qu'il ne fallait jamais faire transparaître ses soucis et ses préoccupations privées face aux élèves. Draco pensait que ce ne serait pas un problème. Cacher ses émotions ? La simplicité même lorsqu'on avait reçu une éducation telle que la sienne. Mais peut-être que ces six dernières années sans son paternel derrière lui constamment lui avait fait perdre un peu la main.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Salut Harry !

Ginny et Neville, déjà attablés, venaient de saluer le brun qui lui, avait l'air en pleine forme. Harry les salua et s'installa à leurs côtés. Il savait, par expérience que, s'il affichait ne serait ce qu'un peu la mine qu'il avait la veille, il serait assaillit de questions par ses amis. Il se força donc à ne pas croiser un certain regard, feint la bonne humeur et entama joyeusement son petit déjeuner. Il balaya du regard la table Gryffondor et fut heureux de trouver à table la petite Alessia, riant avec ses nouveaux amis. Il lui fit un bref signe discret de la tête qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Puis Harry fut vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione. Il remarqua que ses deux amis étaient arrivés simultanément ce qui paraissait un peu étrange, leur appartement n'étant pas très proches l'un de l'autre. Puis il sentit qu'on lui donnait un léger coup de pied en dessous de la table. Il se retourna et constata que c'était Ginny qui lui souriait. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de son frère et de son amie puis fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et assez bien motivé, il décida de taquiner un peu ses amis, histoire de se changer les idées :

- Bonjour vous deux ! Alors bien dormi ?

- Mmh ? Oui assez bien, répondit Ron d'un air absent.

- Et toi Mione ?

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci, répondit elle avant de se servir une tasse de café.

- Pourtant tu as l'air éreintée, continua Harry tout sourire.

- Harry a raison, enchaîna Ginny, voulant aussi jouer un peu avec eux. Et toi aussi Ron tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Tu n'as pas assez dormi peut être ?

Neville souriait dans son coin, voyant où ses amis voulaient en venir. Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils ne savaient plus où se mettre. Ron se plongea davantage dans son petit déjeuner et Hermione rougissait d'une rapidité remarquable. Mais elle comprit le petit jeu de son ami :

- Et toi, mon cher Harry bien dormi ? demanda Hermione fixant le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Mais après cette question, le sourire du Survivant tomba aussitôt et il lui répondit tout simplement :

- Pas vraiment…

Hermione jeta alors un regard vers Draco et remarqua que lui aussi n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. Elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose s'était probablement passée entre eux la veille. Elle attendit la fin du repas pour tenter d'en savoir davantage. Sachant que Harry allait probablement lui répondre quelque chose du genre : _ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien_, elle décida de se tourner plutôt vers le Serpentard :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Hermione au blond qu'elle avait suivi lorsqu'il était sorti de table.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est moi qui ai…

- Ne te fatigue pas et réponds moi.

- Je lui ai dit hier soir que c'était moi qui avais fait en sorte que son journaliste soit expédié ailleurs par son travail.

- Quoi ?! Non mais vraiment… Malefoy t'es le plus grand crétin que je connaisse !

- Eh Granger, quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je te le ferais savoir !

- C'est ça mais en attendant je me demande comment tu as bien pu échapper à l'infirmerie. Ce que tu as fait est le genre de chose qui fait perdre à Harry son sang froid.

- Il a voulu me frapper…

- Et il ne l'a pas fait. Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Crois moi, s'il s'est abstenu de te frapper, bien que selon moi il aurait du, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

Draco jeta d'abord un regard noir à la Gryffondor qui avait osé dire qu'il méritait son coup de poing puis il réagit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Ne t'en fais, tu le retrouvera, mais laisse lui le temps, le rassura Hermione avec le sourire. Puis elle partit de son côté sous le regard de Draco qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt de l'avouer, était bien content qu'Hermione soit plus ou moins dans la confidence.

Le reste de la matinée fut consacré à la préparation de la deuxième rentrée qui aurait lieu le soir même. Harry et Draco ne se croisèrent qu'au déjeuner ; Harry ayant tout fait pour éviter le blond. Le Survivant avala rapidement son déjeuner puis sortit de la Grande Salle pour attendre Alessia devant les portes. L'élève rejoignit rapidement son professeur et Harry l'entraîna jusqu'au septième étage. Il lui expliqua comment penser trois fois à un endroit que l'on souhaiterait voir et la porte de la Salle sur Demande fit son apparition. La jeune Gryffondor entra dans la pièce, émerveillée, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs qui constata qu'elle avait pensé à un endroit purement paradisiaque. Harry préféra la laisser profiter de sa nouvelle découverte et sortit de la salle. Malheureusement pour lui, malgré la taille incroyable du château et ses innombrables couloirs, le sort s'acharna contre lui en le faisant tomber nez à nez avec une tête blonde.

- Tu vas m'ignorer combien de temps ? demanda Draco

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, rétorqua Harry aussi sec.

L'héritier Malefoy, insatisfait de la réponse du brun, préféra le plaquer contre le premier mur pour l'embrasser. Harry voulu se dégager mais il se trouvait que le blond faisait preuve d'une grande force lorsqu'il voulait vraiment quelque chose. Draco réussit à approcher ses lèvres de celles du brun mais un bruit venant de derrière eux détourna leur attention.

- Euh, professeur Potter ? demanda Alessia en ouvrant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews.**_

_**À très vite**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Darklara**_


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Encore merci pour les reviews. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tous. Désolée pour ceux que j'aurais oublié.**_

_**Merci encore et toujours de me lire**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Darklara**_

XxXxXxXxX

**CHAPITRE 20**

L'élève de Gryffondor observait la scène, la main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte. Harry et Draco restèrent figés, attendant une réaction quelconque de la part de la jeune fille. Ils venaient de se faire surprendre dans une position qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, même pour une fillette de onze ans. Draco reprit vite fait ses esprits et lâcha subitement le brun pour se retourner vers la petite blonde :

- Que fais-tu ici ? Les élèves sont sensés être encore à table à cette heure-ci, commença Draco sur un ton supérieur.

- Elle était avec moi, professeur Malefoy, rétorqua immédiatement Harry, défendant l'élève. Je lui faisais visiter certains recoins du château. Cela pose un problème ?

Les deux professeurs se regardaient droit dans les yeux, l'un ne voulant pas baisser le regard ni reculer face à deux Gryffondors, l'autre se faisant une joie d'avoir clouer le bec au Serpentard.

Alessia n'osait pas bouger, de peur de s'attirer des ennuis. À la rentrée, elle avait remarqué Draco et avait demandé à ses amis qui était ce professeur. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu son nom et la matière qu'il allait enseigner, elle se mit à craindre automatiquement les futurs cours de Potions. L'héritier Malefoy et son ancienne réputation l'intimidaient beaucoup.

- Alessia, retourne dans ta salle commune, je dois m'entretenir avec ton professeur de Potions, lui demanda gentiment Harry.

- Très bien professeur, répondit elle avant de refermer la Salle sur Demande et partir.

Harry et Draco la regardèrent s'en aller mais la Gryffondor revint sur ses pas et leur dit :

- Je ne dirai rien à personne.

Puis elle se sauva rapidement, laissant sur place le brun et le blond abasourdis par la réaction de la Gryffondor.

- Aurait-il enfin une élève avec un peu de bon sens à Gryffondor ? Déclara Draco, plus que soulagé que la petite ne dise rien.

- Ah ferme la toi ! C'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé ! Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ! Râla le Survivant, encore troublé de s'être fait surprendre.

- Ma faute ?! C'est toi qui te ballade avec des élèves sans le dire à personne, comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette salle ?

- Ca n'a aucun rapport. Tu n'as pas à me sauter dessus comme ça dans les couloirs, crétin ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est plus les seuls dans ce château maintenant !

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Si j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, je le ferais, rétorqua le blond tout souriant.

Le sourire charmeur du blond réussit tout de même à dérider le brun quelques instants. Mais se méfiant toujours du caractère explosif du rouge et or, Draco s'approcha lentement du brun et fut bien heureux de constater que le Survivant ne reculait pas. Il eut même le droit de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu as fait, lança Harry.

- Ne fais pas semblant de m'en vouloir. Si c'était le cas, tu ne me laisserais pas faire ça…

Draco embrassa Harry. Un doux baiser. Le blond se faisait violence pour ne pas transformer ce simple échange en préliminaire mais il se rendit compte qu'avoir Harry dans ses bras après ce qu'il avait fait était un exploit en soi. Puis Harry se détacha du blond sous le regard attristé de ce dernier :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça mais je te signale qu'on est en plein milieu d'un couloir où n'importe quel élève pourrait passer. S'il est de Serpentard, je doute qu'on est droit à autant de discrétion qu'avec Alessia.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va tenir sa langue ? Si moi j'avais été à sa place…

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa Harry. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas du genre à faire du chantage ou du commérage. Tu verras, je suis sûr et certain qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu la connais à peine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis entre nous, qui la croirait ? répondit Harry en souriant.

- Sur ce coup là, t'as pas tord, rigola Draco. Déjà que tes amis et les miens n'y croiraient pas. Enfin sauf Blaise et Granger mais…

- Attends, comment Blaise peut être au courant qu'on est ensemble ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami alors… Ensemble ?

- Bein oui, t'appelle ça comment toi, répondit Harry rougissant d'un coup.

Draco ne répondit rien mais il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le bien que cela lui avait fait d'entendre Harry lui confirmer qu'ils formaient enfin un couple. Il voulu se jeter sur le Survivant mais des bruits au loin le coupèrent dans son élan ; des élèves venaient d'arriver au septième étage et se rapprochaient d'eux.

- Ca sera pour plus tard, sourit Harry, tournant la tête vers le couloir d'où provenaient les bruits. Allez viens, on s'en va d'ici avant que tu ne provoque encore une catastrophe.

Ils descendirent tous les deux le Grand Escalier tout en discutant, baissant le ton lorsqu'ils croisaient des élèves. Ces derniers, pour ceux qui connaissaient plus ou moins l'histoire de leurs professeurs, voyaient ce que leurs parents leur avait raconté : il y avait bel et bien eu une alliance Serpentard-Gryffondor pendant la Bataille et elle avait visiblement duré six ans plus tard. Seulement, loin d'eux d'imaginer quelle genre alliance…

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry et Draco eurent à peine le temps d'esquiver un petit groupe d'élève qui courait tout en ricanant.

- Mais où est ce qu'ils vont comme ça ? demanda Harry

- Ah laisse les s'amuser un peu, ils font rien de mal, lui répondit Draco

- Ouais, tu dis ça parce que c'était des Serpentards. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de lunette que je vois plus rien, rétorqua Harry.

- Oui d'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment que je voulais te demander. Qu'est ce que t'en a fais ?

- Et bien…, commença Harry

- Alors ?

- Chut ! Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

Harry lui fit signe de se taire et continua d'avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter à la hauteur d'une porte contre laquelle il posa son oreille. Même Draco un peu plus loin entendit la même chose que Harry : des pleurs venant de derrière la porte. Harry tenta tout d'abord d'ouvrit simplement la porte en tournant la poignée mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il prit alors sa baguette et ouvra la porte d'un sort informulé. Il entra dans la salle de classe, suivi de Draco. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la salle, cherchant d'où venait le bruit. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau face à eux et y trouvèrent une petite tête blonde que Harry connaissait désormais par cœur.

- Alessia ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune Gryffondor ne leva pas les yeux, restant assise au sol, adossée au bureau. Elle tenait un livre ouvert et tournait les pages rapidement. Harry lui prit le livre des mains et la força à le regarder.

- Je cherche… je cherche comment ouvrir la porte, répondit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

- On vient de l'ouvrir, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais comment t'es tu retrouvé enfermée ici ?

Draco qui observait la scène comprit alors bien plus vite que Harry pourquoi ils avaient croisé un groupe d'élève qui courait dans les couloirs. Il laissa néanmoins Alessia raconter à Harry comment elle s'était faite accoster par les jeunes Serpentards et qu'elle avait voulu leur tenir tête. Ayant moins de force qu'eux, ils avaient réussi à l'enfermer dans la salle de classe en jetant un sort sur la porte qu'elle avait essayé apparemment d'ouvrir en utilisant des sorts qui figuraient dans un livre qui traînait dans la salle. Harry la rassura tant qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille retrouva rapidement le moral lorsque Harry lui dit qu'il punirait ceux qui l'avaient enfermé. Elle jeta un bref regard à Draco et sortit de la salle pour aller continuer la ballade qu'elle avait commencée. Harry la regarda partir alors que Draco ramassait le livre qu'elle lisait :

- A mon avis, elle va te surprendre lorsque tu l'auras en cours, déclara Draco en feuilletant le livre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Regarde, c'est un exemplaire d'un livre de DCFM de sixième année. Elle tentait de réaliser des sorts de sixième année. Elle en a du courage !

- Oui enfin ce n'est pas malin quand même, elle aurait pu se blesser. Elle essayait quel sort ? demanda Harry

Draco lui tendit l'ouvrage. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil puis releva la tête vers le blond, stupéfait. Puis ils regardèrent tous les deux la porte de la salle que Alessia avait refermé derrière elle : la porte était partiellement brûlée.

- Il faut que je raconte ça à Hermione, annonça Harry.

- On se rejoint plus tard, je vais faire un tour du côté des cachots, lui répondit Draco. Il embrassa rapidement Harry puis sortit de la salle.

Il n'avait rien dit mais Harry savait bien qu'il allait chercher et punir les « agresseurs » de sa petite protégée. Il prit avec lui le manuel et se dirigea vers le parc. A l'endroit habituel, il y trouva Ginny et Hermione en grande conversation.

- Vous savez qu'on vous entend rire de loin, se moqua Harry en s'asseyant près de ses amies dans l'herbe.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a que toi qui peut entendre ce qu'on dit. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va discuter au grand air sans un petit sort d'insonorisation avec tous ces élèves dans le coin, lui répondit Ginny en jetant un regard vers le bord du lac truffé d'élèves jouant dans l'eau.

- Et toi, où est ce que tu étais passé ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

Harry omit volontairement un certain évènement passé au septième étage mais raconta la mésaventure de la petite Gryffondor puis il tendit le manuel à Hermione pour qu'elle y jette un coup d'œil.

- Mais Harry, comment est ce possible ? Tu es sûr qu'elle a réussi ce sort ?

- Partiellement, oui. Tu peux aller vérifier, je n'ai pas touché la porte et je peux te dire qu'un sort de plus comme celui-ci et il n'en restera plus rien.

- Mais quand même, ce sort demande beaucoup d'énergie, en tout cas pour une fillette de onze ans, répondit Hermione, cherchant une explication.

- Mione, tu nous as bien fait du Polynectar à Ron et moi en deuxième année, rigola Harry.

- Alors on va avoir une mini Hermione comme élève cette année, plaisanta Ginny. Et encore une Gryffondor ! Je vois déjà qui gagnera la Coupe des Maisons !

- J'ai hâte de commencer les cours avec elle, annonça Harry.

- Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé ta petite préférée mais n'oublie pas les autres élèves. Bon je vous laisse, Neville m'attend, fit la dernière Weasley en se levant.

- Une petite minute toi, t'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Harry et rattrapant la rousse par le poignet.

- Non je ne vois absolument pas, rétorqua Ginny, souriante. En tous cas, rien que tu ne sache déjà ! Et demande un peu à Hermione où elle en est avec mon cher frère.

Harry lâcha immédiatement sa prise sur le poignet de la rousse pour se retourner vers sa meilleure amie.

- Ginny ! Cria Hermione après son amie qui s'éloignait déjà en rigolant.

- Alors ?? Demanda Harry bien décidé à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait aucune chance que Harry la laisse tranquille alors elle lui raconta ce qu'il voulait savoir, entre autre qu'elle était avec Ron. Harry la félicita et se promit d'aller faire de même avec son meilleur ami. Elle lui raconta aussi ce qu'il avait manqué les six dernières années ; qu'elle était déjà sortie avec Ron peu de temps après le départ de Harry mais qu'ils avaient rompu pour certaines raisons qu'elle préférait garder pour elle, certifiant à Harry que c'était des raisons stupides. Harry ne chercha pas plus, il était simplement heureux de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis soient enfin en couple. Il décida alors de raconter à Hermione sa relation avec le Serpentard. La Gryffondor écouta religieusement le récit de son ami puis lui dit :

- C'est quand même assez incroyable quand on y pense. Vous deux, ensemble ?

- Tu sais Mione, je réalise à peine aussi, rigola Harry.

- Quand le diras-tu à Ron et aux autres ? Tu vas le leur dire n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien sur mais pas tout de suite. J'attends encore un peu.

- Pas trop longtemps non plus Harry, sinon, tu connais Ron, il pourrait mal le prendre.

- Je sais mais mets toi un peu à ma place ! Et puis je n'ai pas trop le choix quand même. Draco ne veut pas non plus qu'on le crie sur tous les toits, enfin pour l'instant. Et puis, tu as vu comme moi, ils sont capables tous les deux de rester dans une même pièce sans s'insulter, ou presque. Je vais attendre encore un peu, c'est préférable.

- Fais comme tu veux mais en tous cas, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main…

- Je sais Mione, sourit Harry avant d'embrasser son amie sur le front. Allez viens, on retourne au château.

Les deux amis tombèrent sur Ron dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione expliqua rapidement la situation et Harry donna une accolade à son ami tout en lui disant qu'il était content pour eux.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Elle doit être avec Neville

- Encore ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font toujours tous les deux ensembles ?

- Ron tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Commença Hermione. Tu n'as donc pas encore comprit !

- Comprit quoi ?

- Ils sortent ensembles, rigola Harry alors que Hermione hochait la tête d'un air navré.

- QUOI ? Mais depuis quand ?!

- A mon avis depuis le premier soir qu'on est arrivé ici, répondit Harry.

- Mais… Elle aurait au moins pu me le dire et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais les chercher et…

- Oh non non, tu les laisse tranquille, le rattrapa Hermione. Fiche leur la paix. S'ils se cachent c'est justement pour éviter de te voir faire une scène.

- Moi ? Faire une scène ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry préféra s'éloigner rapidement. L'expérience et les souvenirs lui avait fait comprendre que c'était dans ces moments qu'il fallait battre en retraite pour ne pas à avoir subir un affrontement Hermione/Ron. Il se dirigea alors vers son appartement. Arrivé chez lui, il alla chercher dans une de ses malles sa cape d'Invisibilité et sa fameuse carte. Il lança un sortilège sur ses deux objets fétiches pour les faire tenir dans sa poche et les avoir en permanence sur lui. Maintenant que les élèves étaient arrivés, la carte et la cape pouvaient se rendre utiles. Puis ne sachant pas comment s'occuper jusqu'au repas du soir, Harry décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid. Il croisa en chemin Blaise et lui proposa de l'accompagner chez le demi géant. Le Serpentard accepta et tous les deux se rendirent à la cabane. Hagrid fut d'abord surpris de voir Harry débarquer avec un Serpentard plutôt qu'avec Ron et Hermione mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de servir une tasse de thé au vert et argent. Tous les trois discutèrent tranquillement ; Blaise s'entendait très bien avec Hagrid, le Serpentard ayant également une passion pour les créatures magiques les plus exceptionnelles mais aussi les plus dangereuses, au grand dam de Harry. Les deux jeunes professeurs accompagnèrent Hagrid qui allait nourrir une fois de plus les Sombrals. Blaise était ravi de découvrir enfin ses animaux si particuliers même si pouvoir les observer rappelait fatalement de mauvais souvenirs. Puis l'heure du dîner arriva ; Harry et Blaise partirent en premier, Hagrid n'ayant pas tout à fait fini. Draco, qui cherchait son meilleur ami partout, vit par une fenêtre du château ce dernier sortir de la Foret Interdite avec Harry. Il attendit alors son ami et son amant à l'entrée du château pour pouvoir ensuite aller à la Grande Salle ensemble.

- Tu nous cherchais ? demanda Harry en arrivant à la hauteur du blond.

- Non je cherchais Blaise, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire narquois.

- Ah…

- Ne fais pas la tête Potter ! Rigola Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait savoir si je savais où toi tu étais, n'est-ce pas ? fit le Serpentard à son ami.

- Ca se pourrait, répondit simplement Draco avec le sourire. Enfin bref, je vous cherchais quand même parce que je vous rappelle que les autres élèves vont arrivés d'un instant à l'autre.

- Et alors ? Demandèrent en cœur Harry et Blaise

- Non mais vous devriez peut être vous changer non ?

- Qu'est ce qui ont nos vêtements ? Rétorqua Harry, innocemment alors que Blaise voyait où le blond voulait en venir.

- Des professeurs de Poudlard en jogging et jeans, ça le fait pas, rigola Blaise.

- Ahh, bein si ce n'est que ça, répondit Harry avant d'agiter rapidement sa baguette. En un instant, Blaise et Harry étaient tous les deux vêtu de la même manière que Draco : en robe de sorcier.

L'héritier Malefoy satisfait, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle et s'installèrent un à côté de l'autre à table. Puis les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année firent leur apparition dans la salle. Tous assis, la Directrice se leva et s'adressa aux élèves :

- Je souhaite un bon retour aux anciens et un bon appétit à tous !

Et la nourriture apparut sur les tables pour le plaisir de tous. La salle était bruyante : une partie des élèves se racontait leurs vacances, l'autre partie jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à la table des professeurs puis chuchotait entre eux.

- Et aller donc, c'est reparti, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco, l'ayant entendu.

- Laisse tomber…

- Non je veux savoir, insista le blond.

- Je sais qu'il parle de moi, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'observer, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

- Depuis le temps, je croyais que tu t'y étais habitué.

- Bein non, toujours pas.

- Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêteront. Prend ton mal en patience.

- Ca, je sais faire ! Plaisanta Harry.

Le blond et le brun riaient tous les deux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les murmures aux quatre tables, surtout chez Serpentard et Gryffondor. Du côté de la table rouge et or, c'est l'impatience de commencer les cours de DCFM qui était le principal sujet de conversation, tous pressés de recevoir des leçons du sorcier le plus puissant du moment. Du côté de la table des Serpentards, les cours de Potions se faisaient aussi attendre, tous ayant hâte de recevoir les enseignements de celui que l'on désignait encore comme « le fils d'un Mangemort », surnom que Draco méprisait d'ailleurs. Les tables Poufsoufle et Serdaigle n'en étaient pas moins excitées de commencer les cours avec ceux qu'on appelait depuis désormais six ans, les Héros de la Guerre. A la fin du repas, les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir, les professeurs leurs appartements, excepté Harry qui voulait s'offrir une petite ballade nocturne. Voulant profiter du climat et de la température encore agréables pour un mois de Septembre, Harry opta pour le bord du lac. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Draco :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te promener tout seul ? fit le blond avant de l'embrasser.

- Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Blaise, répondit Harry en se détachant du blond.

- Non finalement, il reste avec Pansy. J'aurais pu rester avec eux mais j'ai préféré venir ici et les laisser seuls.

- Pansy avec Blaise ? fit Harry surpris. Décidément, tout le monde est en couple !

- Blaise ? Sortir avec Pansy ? Crois moi, tu n'es pas prêt de voir ça, rigola Draco.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Disons que Blaise va plutôt préférer les petits bruns plutôt que les petites brunes.

- Vraiment ? Rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire. On en apprend tous les jours.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda tout de suite Draco, jaloux.

- Mais rien, lui répondit Harry avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du blond.

A contre cœur, Draco s'écarta du brun sous le regard d'incompréhension de ce dernier.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me sermonnais encore ce matin pour qu'on fasse attention et qu'on reste discret, fit Draco

- Oui mais là, il y a prescription. On est loin du château, rétorqua Harry.

- Je préfère prendre les devants. Si on se fait surprendre, tu vas encore dire que c'est de ma faute.

Harry ne répondit rien et se mit à scruter le lac droit devant lui. Malgré l'obscurité, la lumière de la lune reflétait sur toute la surface. On pouvait clairement distinguer l'un des petits îlots du lac qui se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du bord. Harry commença à retirer sa robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, regardant de haut en bas le Survivant.

- J'ai envie d'aller explorer ce petit bout de terre là bas, répondit Harry en montrant du doigt l'îlot.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller à la nage ?

- Bein si. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es dingue. L'eau doit être glacée !

- Mais non pas tant que ça. Alors tu viens ou pas, ou dois je comprendre que le grand Draco Malefoy n'est qu'un frileux ?

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse du blond, sachant pertinemment que sa remarque allait faire son petit effet. Il fixa sa baguette le long de sa jambe gauche à l'aide d'un sort puis se jeta à l'eau, vêtu uniquement de son boxer. L'eau était fraîche mais supportable. Il nagea jusqu'à mi-chemin puis sentit d'un coup qu'on l'attirait par le fond. En se débattant, il refit surface pour se retrouver face au blond.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres jeux plus amusants que celui là ?! L'engueula Harry.

- Ohh, le courageux Gryffondor aurait-il eu peur ? Se moqua Draco.

Il s'en suivi une longue bataille ; comme deux enfants, ils s'amusaient à se faire couler l'un et l'autre. Leur jeu les rapprocha de l'îlot que Harry voulait explorer. Epuisés tous les deux, ils nagèrent jusqu'au bord. Ils sortirent de l'eau et purent découvrir une petite étendue de terre parsemée de quelques arbres. Ils se séchèrent à l'aide de leur baguette et s'installèrent sur le tronc d'un arbre mort pour récupérer un peu.

- Quand je pense qu'il faut faire le chemin inverse, soupira Draco en regardant l'autre côté du lac.

- On peut toujours rester là un moment, on a jusqu'à demain matin avant quelqu'un ne remarque qu'on est pas dans nos appartements, suggéra Harry.

- Dans ce cas…

Draco leva sa baguette et fit ramener ses affaires ainsi que celles de Harry à l'aide d'un _accio._

- Je ferais l'inverse lorsqu'on reviendra mais il vaut mieux que nos vêtements soient ici avec nous plutôt que de l'autre côté et qu'un élève tombe dessus.

Harry se servit de leurs robes pour en faire une couverture pour pouvoir s'allonger dessus. Installé, Harry fut vite rejoint par Draco. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, seulement des caresses. Des caresses innocentes au départ qui devinrent progressivement plus précises et plus intenses. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et savaient qu'ils ne risqueraient pas d'être interrompus. Ils ôtèrent les derniers vêtements qui leur restait et pendant quelques instants, s'abandonnèrent aux plaisirs charnels.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

L'automne approchant, les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber. L'une d'entre elle se posa sur le visage paisiblement endormi d'un jeune homme blond. Il chassa la feuille de son visage et se réveilla doucement, la lumière ambiante l'aveuglant complètement. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, se remémora sa soirée et comprit pourquoi il se réveillait en plein air. Il sentit un corps chaud collé contre lui : Harry, endormi dans ses bras. Les différents bruits de l'extérieur ne semblaient pas encore assez forts pour sortir le Survivant de son sommeil. Draco tenta néanmoins :

- Harry… Harry, réveille toi.

- …

Aucune réponse. Le brun se blottit davantage dans les bras de son amant sans pour autant se réveiller. Draco aurait aimer pouvoir rester encore longtemps dans cette position mais le jour se levait et ils devaient tous deux absolument rentrer avant que les élèves ne sortent de leur dortoir pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Harry, s'il te plait, réveille toi ou j'emploie les grands moyens, retenta le blond, un sourire en coin.

- Hmm… On a le temps… Laisse-moi dormir… Marmonna le Survivant, n'ayant pas fait attention à la menace du blond.

- Comme tu voudras…

Draco attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila sous la cape qui leur avait servi de couverture pour la nuit. Il se leva, attrapa sa baguette et changea l'un des petits rochers environnants en un seau. Il attrapa le récipient, se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau pour le remplir. Il fit demi tour et se plaça juste au dessus du brun qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Il ne prit pas la peine de menacer Harry une dernière fois et lui jeta la totalité du seau sur la tête.

- AARRRGHHHHH !!

- Bien. Maintenant que monsieur est réveillé…

- Non mais ça ne va pas !! L'eau est gelée !!

- Je t'avais prévenu, sourit le blond.

- T'aurais pu t'y prendre différemment, l'engueula Harry en se levant.

- J'ai essayé mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir. Et puis, il faudra bien que tu te mouilles parce que je te rappelle qu'on est au beau milieu du lac et qu'il faut qu'on rentre à la nage. Et il faut qu'on arrive à rentrer chez nous sans se faire surprendre par les élèves.

- Ah mais ça ce n'est pas un problème…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras. Allez viens, on y va, fit Harry avant de récupérer sa baguette et de se jeter à l'eau.

Draco ne chercha pas plus, fixa sur lui sa baguette comme la veille et rentra doucement dans l'eau, non sans une grimace sur le visage. Harry avait raison, l'eau était glacée. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'autre rive et sortirent du lac, tremblants. Harry jeta rapidement un sort pour qu'ils se sèchent pendant que Draco rappelait leurs affaires. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux. Draco regardait leurs robes : elles étaient dans un sale état vu que leurs capes avaient servi de literie. Elles étaient légèrement déchirées à certains endroits et étaient recouvertes de divers petits bouts de bois, d'épines ou encore d'herbe.

- Jamais on ne réussira à passer inaperçu comme ça, soupira Draco.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, lui répondit Harry en fouillant l'une de ses poches intérieures.

Draco ne dit rien et observa le brun pointer de sa baguette un petit bout de tissu qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Le tissu devint rapidement une cape que Harry enfila aussitôt.

- Elle est assez grande pour nous deux, viens, fit Harry à Draco en tenant un bout de la cape ouvert.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on doit se balader tous les deux sous cette cape ? Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache pour nous deux ou quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis et personne ne verra rien. Dépêche toi !

Draco se plaça aux côtés de Harry et ce dernier recouvra leurs deux corps avec la cape. Le blond trouva étrange qu'on puisse voir au travers du tissu bien que ce dernier semblait parfaitement opaque vu de l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le château. Le chemin le plus court menant à leurs appartements passait devant la Grande Salle qui commençait déjà à se remplir progressivement.

- Je te l'avais dit de te dépêcher, maintenant on fait comment pour passer devant eux ? fit Draco en regardant de loin les portes de la salle grandes ouvertes.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire et l'entraîna avec lui. Draco allait parler mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire. Ils passèrent tous les deux à quelques mètres d'élèves qui discutaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Le groupe n'avait pas bougé d'un poil alors que Harry et Draco entamaient déjà un couloir nettement plus tranquille. Ils arrivèrent devant leurs tableaux ; Harry jeta un bref regard autour de lui et put ôter la cape.

- Voilà donc ton secret, fit Draco en regardant l'étoffe. C'est comme ça que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais dans l'école et te promener à ta guise.

- Pas tout à fait, rétorqua Harry avec le sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien. Je ne vais quand même pas te révéler tous mes trucs. Pour la cape c'est déjà pas mal, rigola Harry. Bon on se retrouve à la Grande Salle ?

Draco embrassa langoureusement son amant et ils se séparèrent pour aller se changer. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner séparément ; leur entente faisant déjà beaucoup de bruit parmi les élèves. Ce que Ron remarqua également et décida d'en discuter avec son meilleur ami lorsque ce dernier s'installa à côté de lui à table :

- Salut vieux !

- B'jour !

- T'as l'air en forme ce matin, commença le roux.

- Oui j'ai assez bien dormi et tu sais que c'est rare, plaisanta Harry. Et toi ? Bien dormi ?

- Oui enfin je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi parce que je dois organiser plein de chose pour le tournoi de Quidditch.

- Quel tournoi ?

- C'est une idée de McGonagall. Elle veut faire organiser des matchs entre les écoles européennes qui se dérouleraient à Poudlard. Je t'ai cherché hier soir pour te raconter mais tu étais introuvable.

- Ah bon ? Ah euh… oui désolé, je me promenais, bafouilla Harry.

- Tu te promènes souvent tout seul ces derniers temps. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ron.

- Non je vais très bien. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça ne va pas ?

- Bein je trouve qu'on ne se parle plus beaucoup toi et moi, avoua Ron.

Alors qu'Harry avait été heureux de constater qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa complicité avec son meilleur ami, il se retrouvait devant Ron qui pensait tout le contraire et cela l'attristait beaucoup.

- Ron. Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. Mais je suis tellement content d'être revenu que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'aimerais être avec tout le monde en même temps, se justifia Harry.

- Pourtant ces derniers jours, tu es plus souvent avec les Serpentards qu'avec nous.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Ron avait raison. Est-ce qu'il avait des doutes sur sa relation avec Draco ? Harry chassa vite fait cette idée de sa tête ; si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait longtemps que Ron aurait réagi. Mais il se retrouvait piégé ; s'il ne disait pas toute la vérité à son meilleur ami, il risquait de le perdre.

- Ecoute Ron, si je suis avec eux, c'est parce que j'ai appris à les connaître et j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient sympas, contrairement à ce qu'on a pu penser d'eux il y a quelques années. Tu devrais aussi essayer d'apprendre à les connaître et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien, tenta Harry.

Ron restait silencieux et continuait son repas. Harry n'ajouta rien de peur d'empirer la situation. Le tout sous le regard de Hermione qui surveillait son meilleur ami et son compagnon depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle pensait qu'Harry avait une approche plutôt convaincante et tout comme lui, elle attendait la suite. Ron posa sa fourchette et murmura à Harry :

- Tu étais avec Malefoy hier soir ?

Harry ne voulait pas lui mentir. Après tout, plutôt ça serait réglé, mieux ça serait pour tout le monde.

- Oui, Ron j'étais avec lui.

- Merveilleux ! Et ? Vous vous entendez bien, j'espère ?! Commença à s'emporter le roux.

- Oui mais enfin Ron, baisse le ton, rétorqua Harry en jetant un regard aux élèves qui n'avais encore rien remarqué et qui continuaient à manger tranquillement.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Tu préfères traîner avec cette sale fouine plutôt qu'avec ton meilleur ami !

- Ron, calme-toi ! intervint Hermione.

- Et toi je parie que tu étais au courant ! Comme d'habitude ! rétorqua Ron à Hermione, furieux.

Certains élèves commençaient à se retourner vers la table des professeurs. Ron jeta un regard vers les élèves qui commençaient à se poser des questions et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte violemment, ce qui fit sursauter la Directrice. Les professeurs se regardaient et cherchaient une explication alors qu'Harry et Hermione se demandaient s'ils devaient rejoindre leur ami ou non.

- Harry, va lui parler, conseilla Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Les élèves, eux, avaient déjà oublié et profitaient de leur repas.

- Mione, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille lui dire ? Tu as vu dans quel état il était ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois. A mon avis, il pense que tu as fait de Draco ton meilleur ami, que tu l'as remplacé, expliqua Hermione.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Et si c'est ce qu'il pense, comment il va réagir quand je vais lui dire que…

- Tu n'as plus le choix Harry et puis je ne pense pas que tu puisses empirer la situation, le coupa Hermione.

- Merci Mione, très encourageant tes conseils, soupira Harry sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans répondre au regard que lui avait jeté Draco, ayant bien évidemment remarqué sa dispute avec le rouquin.

Harry parcouru quelques couloirs avant de retrouver Ron assis sur un banc d'une des cours intérieures du château.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

Ron ne répondit rien mais se décala pour lui laisser de la place.

- On est toujours ami ? demanda Harry, craignant la réponse.

- A toi de me le dire, rétorqua Ron d'un ton froid.

- Ron, Draco n'est pas mon meilleur ami, si c'est ce que tu crois.

- Ah bon ? Et bien on ne dirait pas ! Tu es tout le temps avec lui, même le soir ! Qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien vous racontez ?

Harry rougit mais prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et déclara d'une traite :

- Je sors avec Draco

- Hein ?

- Je sors avec lui. On est ensemble.

- Tu… sors… avec… la fouine ?

Harry acquiesça et baissa la tête, n'osant plus croiser le regard de Ron qui fixait son ami, complètement abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Harry, tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Absolument pas.

- Mais c'est… comment tu peux être avec… lui ?

- Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer Ron. Les choses sont allées tellement vite. Moi-même je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ami-ami avec tes Serpentards et…

Ron fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Draco se dirigeait vers eux.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Draco, fit Harry une fois qu'il était à leur hauteur. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Pourquoi ? Vous parliez de moi non ? Rétorqua aussi vite le blond.

Ron fut surpris d'entendre Harry appeler l'héritier Malefoy par son prénom et réalisa alors que si son meilleur ami l'avait choisi c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Sous le regard ébahi du Survivant, Ron se fit violence et tendit sa main vers le blond :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve mais bon, on va faire avec.

Draco regarda la main tendue ; lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de geste venant du roux. Il avait simplement rejoint Harry pour pouvoir l'aider au cas où sa conversation avec Ron tournerait mal. Mais visiblement, le roux allait faire l'effort de l'accepter alors Draco tendit sa main à son tour pour serrer celle de Ron. Harry soupira de soulagement, le pire était passé. Mais la scène était tout de même invraisemblable et chacun imaginait ce que ce moment aurait pu provoquer lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les trois élève à Poudlard.

Draco allait lâcher la main de Ron mais ce dernier resserra sa prise :

- Je sais qu'il est assez grand pour se défendre mais si tu lui fais le moindre mal…, menaça Ron

- Ca n'arrivera pas, le coupa Draco.

- Il y a intérêt.

Ron lâcha la main du blond, les choses étaient très claires à présent : Ron se faisait une raison et allait prendre sur lui et tolérer le blond. Draco allait faire de même sachant à quel point Ron était important pour Harry. Ce dernier décida alors d'envoyer un sujet de conversation avant que la situation ne devienne embarrassante :

- Alors au fait c'était quoi cette histoire de tournoi de Quidditch dont tu m'a parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, se souvint Ron, content de pouvoir changer de sujet. Comme je te l'ai dit, McGonagall veut organiser un petit tournoi entre les écoles européennes. Je pense qu'elle veut redonner un petit coup de fouet aux élèves et les motiver. Enfin bref, elle veut faire venir les équipes le temps du tournoi qui se déroulerait essentiellement lors des vacances scolaires.

- Mais pour les élèves qui voudront rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances ? demanda Draco, participant à la conversation.

- McGonagall ne veut pas que le tournoi se déroule pendant les semaines où il y aura cours parce qu'elle n'annulera pas pour autant le Quidditch entre les quatre maisons. Elle préfère garder les week-ends pour les matchs de Poudlard. L'équipe de Poudlard qui participera au tournoi sera constituée uniquement d'élèves qui souhaiteront rester au château pendant leurs vacances.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu as du veiller, ça en fait des choses à organiser ! dit Harry au roux.

- Il faut déjà qu'on contacte toutes les écoles pour voir lesquelles veulent y participer et ensuite seulement on préviendra les élèves de Poudlard. Ils sont déjà suffisamment excités à l'idée de jouer pour leur maison.

- Faut les comprendre, il est temps de remettre la coupe à sa place, chez Serpentard, lança Draco.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle est très bien chez Gryffondor, répondit aussitôt Harry, un sourire en coin.

- Je suis du même avis, enchaîna Ron.

Draco se contenta de sourire, après tout, il était en minorité face aux rouges et or. Mais il aurait tôt ou tard le dernier mot ; on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.

Les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent à parler de Quidditch sans voir le temps passé. Harry était plus que ravi que le blond et le roux communiquent normalement, sans insultes ou critiques et Draco et Ron ne semblaient pas se forcer.

Hermione, Ginny et Neville qui étaient partis à la recherche de leurs amis après leur petit déjeuner finirent par les retrouver tous les trois discutant tranquillement. Hermione fut soulagé de les voir rire, pour elle, tout allait bien. Pour Ginny et Neville, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Ronald Weasley riait avec Draco Malefoy. Voulant tirer ça au clair, Ginny se rua sur son frère.

- Bon Harry, j'espère que tu es prêt à tout raconter à ma sœur, se moqua Ron en voyant Ginny s'approcher.

- Très drôle Ron mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Avec elle, c'est différent.

Alors que les deux gryffons appréhendaient la réaction de la rousse, cette dernière s'approchait de plus en plus. Draco prit alors les devants. Il agrippa Harry pour l'embrasser. Le brun se laissa faire et le baiser dura quelques secondes. La cadette Weasley, clouée sur place, observait le spectacle, ahurie.

Draco relâcha son emprise non sans un sourire et recula pour laisser Harry face à la rousse. Harry jeta un regard noir au blond, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il se vengerait de l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. Puis il se retourna pour regarder Ginny.

- Harry, Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Toi ? Avec lui ? demanda Ginny en montrant Draco du doigt.

Harry lui murmura un simple « oui ». Ginny jeta un coup d'œil derrière Harry pour voir un Draco tout souriant, fier de s'être encore fait remarqué. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Harry et lui dit simplement :

- Alors comme ça tu préfères les blondes ?

Silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron éclate de rire. Il fut rapidement suivi par Ginny puis par les autres. Hermione et Neville se joignirent à eux. Harry, soulagé, n'aurait pu à se cacher, du moins devant ses amis. Le brun en profita aussi pour féliciter Neville d'être avec Ginny, tout en lui recommandant de prendre bien soin d'elle. Ce qui d'ailleurs attira l'attention de Ron qui se lança dans d'interminables avertissements à l'égard de sa sœur alors que la cadette Weasley s'évertuait à lui répéter qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Draco, Harry et Hermione regardaient la scène d'un œil amusé :

- Tu n'avais pas eu le droit à autant de menaces, plaisanta Hermione en s'adressant à Harry.

- Oui effectivement, je plains Neville. Ron va l'avoir à l'œil maintenant, rigola Harry alors que les deux Weasley continuaient à se chamailler face à un Neville impuissant.

- Il va bien finir par s'arrêter tôt ou tard, fit Draco.

- C'est mal connaître Ron. Il est assez borné quand il s'y met, lui répondit Hermione. Pour l'instant, il est préoccupé par sa sœur mais tu y auras droit aussi.

- Oui et bien surveille bien ta belette, je vais déjà avoir suffisamment de problèmes avec Pansy, soupira Draco.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle te coure toujours après ? Depuis le temps, je pensais qu'elle avait laissé tombé, rigola Harry.

- Je croyais aussi mais en fait il s'est avéré que non. Et en plus, elle n'est toujours pas au courant pour Blaise et moi…

- Vraiment ? fit Harry surpris. Et bien, bon courage. Quand vas-tu lui dire ?

- Je voulais retarder l'échéance mais maintenant c'est la seule à ne rien savoir. Je vais aller la voir, comme ça, ça sera réglé. Je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Draco rentra dans le château pour partir à la recherche de Pansy. Sur le chemin, il se répétait mentalement son discours. Il marcha jusqu'à l'appartement de Pansy et frappa à son tableau. La jeune femme lui ouvrit immédiatement, heureuse de recevoir Draco dans son appartement. Elle fit installer le blond confortablement en lui proposant quelque chose à boire. A son grand désarroi, quelqu'un d'autre frappa à sa porte. C'était Blaise.

Les deux Serpentards discutèrent alors tranquillement alors que Draco cherchait le bon moment pour entamer le sujet. La présence de Blaise l'arrangeait au final ; il aurait besoin de soutien face à la fureur de Pansy.

- Bon, Pansy il faut qu'on parle, commença Draco, serein.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Dray ? Il y a un problème ?

Draco ne voulu pas tourner autour du pot et préféra déballer simplement son secret à son amie. Il s'abstenu tout commentaire à propos de Harry ; le simple fait de dire qu'il était gay avait traumatisé Pansy, surtout lorsque Blaise s'était joint à la conversation et avait aussi avoué ses préférences à la Serpentarde. Cette dernière eut la réaction exagérée que Draco avait prévu : en larme, Pansy leur reprochait de ne rien lui avoir dit. Mais Draco la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle comprenait enfin qu'elle n'aurait jamais aucune chance d'être un jour Madame Malefoy. Elle ne demanda pas plus d'explication et les jeta en dehors de son appartement et en leur hurlant dessus.

- Bon. Je pense que ça aurait pu être pire, fit Blaise, voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je commence déjà à regretter de lui avoir dit. Elle ne va pas se contenter de nous faire la tête, lui répondit Draco, songeur.

- Que veux tu qu'elle fasse ? Aller viens, on a plus rien à faire ici. On verra plus tard lorsqu'elle se décidera à sortir de chez elle.

Draco acquiesça et les deux amis quittèrent le couloir pour aller retrouver les Gryffondor. De son côté, la Serpentarde, toujours en larmes, attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin et s'installa à son bureau pour griffonner quelques mots.

XxXxXxXxXx

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous**_

_**À très vite**_

_**Darklara**_


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 22

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**Seeliah : **_Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu._

_Et comme tu dis, il y a avoir du grabuge mais je n'en dis pas plus. Il va falloir patienter encore un peu._

**Mireille : **_je vois que Pansy n'est pas l'une de tes préférées et ça se comprend lol. Je pense que tu l'aimeras encore moins par la suite . Encore merci pour ta review. Bizz_

**Ermione33 : **_je suis ravie que la fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plait autant. Bisous._

XxXxXxXxXx

**CHAPITRE 22**

Une bonne douche froide. Voilà ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour qu'il puisse être totalement réveillé un lundi matin. Le grand jour était arrivé : les cours commençaient. Et il était hors de question d'arriver en retard, ce serait inacceptable. C'est ce que Draco lui avait encore répété la veille et pour que Harry n'aille pas se coucher tard, le blond avait décidé de faire chambre à part avec ce dernier. Le Survivant n'avait pas apprécié se réveiller seul mais au moins il était à l'heure. L'eau froide lui permit tout de même d'émerger complètement ; cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu à se lever le matin. Il sortit de sa douche, enfila une des nombreuses robes de sorcier que Draco lui avait fait acheté ; Harry n'ayant avec lui qu'une très grande quantité de vêtements moldus. Fin prêt, il passa son tableau et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa entre Ginny et Hermione et ils entamèrent leur repas, tous aussi nerveux les uns que les autres. Même Hermione ne tenait pas en place et se répétait mentalement ce qu'elle allait enseigner les prochaines heures.

Les Gryffons furent ensuite rejoints par Draco et ses deux amis. Harry remarqua que Pansy semblait s'être calmée et parlait à Draco et à Blaise comme avant. Le blond lui avait raconté la crise qu'elle avait faite et qu'il s'était abstenu de lui parler de sa relation actuelle avec le Survivant, de peur d'empirer la situation. Pansy était donc la seule à ne pas être au courant de la relation Potter/Malefoy, ce qui au final arrangeait bien Harry. Pansy était réputée pour être une professionnelle du commérage et Harry ne voulait pas à avoir affaire tous les jours à une bande d'adolescents connaissant sa vie intime.

Il salua d'un signe de tête Blaise et Pansy. Draco le regarda d'un air étonné et passa près de lui :

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois à table avant moi… lui murmura le blond avant de s'asseoir près de ses amis.

Harry lui sourit puis continua son repas. Un repas qui passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour les nouveaux professeurs qui devaient se rendre à leurs salles de classe avant les élèves. Harry et Draco partirent ensemble d'un côté mais durent se séparer ; l'un devant grimper quelques escaliers, l'autre devant descendre dans les cachots. Un rapide baiser après avoir vérifier autour d'eux que personne ne les remarque et chacun parti vers sa salle. Harry allait débuter ses cours de DCFM avec des troisièmes années et c'était un cours de deux heures, Gryffondor et Serpentard en commun. Lui qui voulait commencer calmement… Il allait se confronter aux deux maisons de Poudlard qui s'appréciaient, disons, modérément. Une fois dans la salle, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout était en place pour son cours et attendit ses élèves. Des bruits se firent entendre du couloir, les élèves étaient arrivés et attendaient devant la porte. Harry respira un bon coup et sortit les chercher pour les faire entrer dans la salle. Tous rentrèrent en silence, jetant néanmoins tous un regard vers leur professeur, surtout sur son front. Tous installés, Harry voyait leurs regards essayant de se frayer un chemin entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il prit les devants et leur dit :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher ma cicatrice, elle n'est pas apparente.

Aucun élève ne baissa les yeux pour autant et Harry pouvait presque voir sur leurs visages de la déception. Mais étant de bonne humeur, il ajouta :

- Mais si vous y tenez vraiment…

Harry passa simplement sa main droite sur son front et la blessure la plus célèbre du monde sorcier fit alors son apparition. Toute la classe regardait maintenant Harry avec fascination.

- Bien. Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, on va pouvoir commencer. Je ne prend pas la peine de me présenter, à moins que quelqu'un dans cette salle est encore un doute sur moi, fit Harry avec le sourire, ce qui dérida quelques élèves encore un peu trop nerveux à son goût.

Les élèves de Gryffondor buvaient les paroles de leur professeur et à la grande surprise de Harry, les élèves de Serpentard restaient tranquilles et écoutaient calmement le cours sans broncher. Harry n'eut aucun problème pendant ces deux premières heures, surtout lorsqu'il passa à la pratique. Pour son premier cours, Harry avait opté pour un cours que lui, à l'époque, n'avait pas eu l'occasion de terminer : se débarrasser d'un Epouvantard. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit tomber le drap qui recouvrait une armoire située au fond de la classe. Cette dernière se mit alors à trembler, effrayant quelque peu les élèves.

- Cette armoire renferme un Epouvantard. La théorie ne fait pas tout, voyons si vous arrivez à le contrer. Vous connaissez la formule ; vous allez passer un par un quand je vous appellerais.

La classe entière se leva et se précipita près de l'armoire, chacun pressé de faire ses preuves. Mis à part quelques ratés, la pratique du sort _Riddiculus _se déroula correctement pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry. La fin du cours sonna et les troisièmes années partirent vers leur prochain cours. Harry rangeait sa classe pour accueillir les élèves du cours suivant. Cette fois-ci, des premières années, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, sans encombre. Harry voyait sans surprise sa petite préférée réussir parfaitement ses sorts. A la fin du cours, il attendit que les autres élèves sortent pour lui parler :

- Félicitations Alessia, tu as réussi tes sorts avec une facilité impressionnante. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais ces sorts ne t'étaient pas étrangers n'est-ce pas ? Tu les avais déjà réalisés ?

L'élève encore un peu timide se contenta de lui répondre par un signe de tête affirmatif puis elle se tourna vers l'armoire sous son drap qui tremblait à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de bien méchant dans cette armoire, la rassura Harry.

- C'est un Epouvantard, c'est ça ? Il peut vraiment prendre n'importe quelle forme ? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Oui. N'importe quelle apparence. Son but est uniquement de te terrifier. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est bien enfermé.

L'élève regarda à nouveau l'armoire qui gigotait puis se retourna vers son professeur. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n'osait rien dire. Harry comprit ce que la petite pensait et lui facilita les choses :

- Tu veux savoir quelle apparence prendrait l'Epouvantard devant moi, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Ne sois pas gênée, c'est normal d'être un peu curieuse. Et pour tout te dire, j'ignore complètement quelle apparence il pourrait bien prendre aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques années, c'était évident mais maintenant je ne saurais pas à quoi m'attendre.

- Il ne vaut peut être mieux pas le savoir, lui répondit Alessia en prenant son sac.

L'élève salua son professeur et sortit de la classe pour regagner le dortoir Gryffondor. Harry rangea ses affaires et, d'un coup de baguette, il déplaça l'armoire dans une pièce annexe à la salle de classe. Sa conversation avec son élève lui trottant encore dans la tête et la curiosité l'emportant, il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa sur place : Draco gisait sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Harry commença à paniquer et se jeta sur le corps inanimé de son amant. Puis se souvenant que ce qu'il ne voyait n'était pas réel, il porta le corps jusque dans l'armoire et referma la porte, oubliant de se servir du contre sort. Complètement chamboulé, il sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse et descendit jusqu'à ses appartements pour aller déposer ses affaires. Une fois arrivé, il jeta sa sacoche sur le canapé du salon et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il resta un moment accoudé à l'évier, essayant de se remettre de son choc. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par des coups donnés à sa porte. Il vérifia dans le miroir que son visage ne laissait pas transparaître la peur qu'il avait eue et partit ouvrir.

- C'est l'heure de déjeuner et tu n'es toujours pas à table. Je trouvais ça bizarre alors je suis venu te chercher, plaisanta Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry l'empoigna par le col et le jeta sur le canapé pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Draco ne comprenait pas trop mais ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Harry ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit et s'afférait déjà à ôter la chemise du blond.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pas que je m'en plaigne mais tu ne veux pas aller manger ? demanda tout de même Draco.

- Je n'ai pas faim…

C'est tout ce que le Survivant lui répondit avant de recommencer ses assauts. Les professeurs Potter et Malefoy se firent donc absents au déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ne se souciaient pas de l'absence des deux professeurs, préférant se raconter les cours de la matinée. Ron voulu partir chercher son ami mais Hermione l'en empêcha :

- Tu vois bien que Draco n'est pas là non plus, ils doivent être ensemble, laisse les tranquille, murmurait Hermione au roux.

Ron resta grincheux tout le reste du repas. Il voulait raconter sa matinée à Harry mais il devait se faire une raison, chose pas très évidente à faire lorsqu'on s'appelle Ronald Weasley. Et pendant que Hermione et Ginny s'évertuaient à dire au roux qu'il pouvait bien attendre de voir Harry jusqu'à la fin de la journée, ce dernier se reposait dans les bras de son amant. Leurs ébats l'ayant calmé, Harry commençait à s'endormir doucement.

- Eh ! Ne t'endors pas, je te rappelle que la journée n'est pas encore finie, rigola le blond. Quoi qu'après une séance pareille, rester concentrer cette après midi ne va pas être évident.

- Tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant… lui suggéra Harry

- Bein voyons, j'ai des premières années cette après midi. Tu veux que je prenne le risque de les laisser faire exploser leurs chaudrons ? D'autant plus que j'ai les Gryffondor, cela risque donc fortement d'arriver, que je les surveille ou pas.

- Ce matin, ils étaient bien plus débrouillards que tes Serpentard, enchaîna Harry, défendant encore et toujours sa maison.

- Les potions, c'est bien plus subtil que de lancer un sort. Quand il s'agit de foncer tête baissée et dégainer sa baguette, cela ne m'étonne pas que les Gryffondor soient meilleurs.

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester caché dans son coin…

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? demanda Draco plus sérieusement.

- Rien du tout. Je plaisante, se dépêcha d'ajouter Harry, voyant que sa dernière remarque avait touché le blond.

Draco se leva du canapé et se rhabilla sous le regard de Harry qui s'en voulait d'avoir vexé son amant.

- Je n'ai que deux heures cette après midi, tu finis plus tard non ? demanda Draco en ajustant sa cravate.

- Euh oui, il faut en plus que je prépare la salle. Je vais faire faire des duels aux deuxièmes années, répondit Harry, soulagé de ne pas être en froid avec Draco mais maudissant l'attitude lunatique du blond.

- Bon alors on se voit plus tard, répondit Draco avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son amant encore en boxer.

Au fait, pas mal ce petit intermède, fit le blond avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry emporta ses affaires dans sa salle de bain et en ressortit avec d'autres. Ses vêtements de la matinée ayant fait les frais de leur moment d'égarement. Sa frayeur du matin passée grâce à une tête blonde particulièrement douée, il partit retrouver sa salle de classe.

Les heures défilaient relativement vite à la surprise de Harry. Il était loin d'imaginer que faire le professeur à temps plein lui plairait autant et à chaque fois qu'un élève réussissait son sort, Harry en était fier. Quelque part cela le rassurait ; au moins, il savait qu'après ses cours, les élèves n'étaient pas livrés à eux-mêmes, sans moyens de défense. La paix était revenue depuis quelques années, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour baisser sa garde.

Les deuxièmes années arrivaient, l'estrade était prête. Harry ne savait pas exactement où les élèves en étaient restés. Il commença donc son cours en leur montrant des sorts très facile à réaliser. Les élèves montraient beaucoup d'entrain mais lorsqu'il fallait un volontaire, plus personne ne se proposait. Considérant tous leur professeur comme le sorcier le plus puissant, personne ne voulait se retrouver face à sa baguette. Ce qui d'ailleurs faisait sourire Harry. Le brun changea alors sa technique et montra divers sorts de protection. Une fois ces derniers maîtrisés, Harry regroupa ses élèves par deux pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner sans se blesser.

- Professeur, comment fait-on pour désarmer son adversaire ? demanda l'un des élèves.

- Ce sort n'est pas pour cette année. Vous devrez attendre au moins l'année prochaine, répondit Harry alors que les élèves semblaient déçus de ne pas pouvoir l'apprendre.

Ce sort est particulier et n'est pas évident à maîtriser. Il peut effectivement désarmer l'ennemi mais manipulé autrement, il peut avoir d'autres conséquences.

Harry n'arrangeait pas son cas. Plus il parlait du sort, plus les élèves se montraient impatients et Harry comprit bien vite qu'ils voulaient tous une démonstration.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez voir mais je ne peux pas vous montrer ce sort. Il me faudrait quelqu'un ayant déjà pratiqué les duels.

- Je peux peut être vous aider, professeur Potter ?

Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisé. Il avait fini ses cours et voulait voir comment Harry se débrouillait. Il profita donc de son temps libre pour assister au cours du brun.

- Je ne m'y attendait pas mais bon, puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi pas. Chers élèves, vous avez de la chance. Le professeur Malefoy va m'assister, déclara Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser Draco monter sur l'estrade. Occasion inespérée, ils allaient pouvoir assister à un vrai duel. Un duel avec des sorciers qui savaient se battre, qui avaient derrière eux toute une expérience que eux, élèves, n'allaient probablement jamais acquérir. Et quoi de mieux qu'un duel entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lesquels…

- Bien. Voici ce que le sort de désarmement peut faire si vous visez correctement.

_Expelliarmus !!_

La baguette de Draco lui sauta des mains pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de son propriétaire. Un élève se dépêcha d'aller chercher la baguette pour la rendre au blond. Ce dernier se replaça correctement en face de Harry avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon au brun.

Harry continua son explication :

- A présent, si vous visez vraiment votre adversaire et y mettant la puissance adéquate…

_- Expelliarmus !!_

Harry se fit projeter en arrière, jusqu'au bord de l'estrade. Les élèves inquiets se précipitèrent sur leur professeur qui se releva aussitôt. Draco avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, content d'avoir fait tomber le Survivant devant tellement de témoins. Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'adresser à ses élèves et se précipita vers Draco :

_- Stupéfix !!_

_- Protego !_

Harry et Draco étaient partis dans un véritable duel, sous le regard ébahi de tous les élèves. Les deux professeurs ne cherchaient pas à se blesser, loin de là, seulement à s'amuser. Les élèves ignoraient que ce duel était simplement la suite d'un combat débuté lors de la deuxième année de leurs professeurs. Harry et Draco eux, avaient bien évidemment fait le lien et cherchaient l'un comme l'autre à avoir le dernier mot mais sans l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux auparavant. Pour les deuxièmes années, les deux sorciers semblaient de puissance égale. Draco, lui, savait bien qu'il ne pourrait tenir éternellement face à Harry, ce dernier augmentant la puissance de ses sorts progressivement. Le blond lança alors le même sort qui avait signé l'arrêt de leur duel à l'époque :

_- Serpensortia !_

Un serpent émergea alors de la baguette du blond, effrayant tous les élèves. L'animal se dirigeait sur Harry, sifflant en direction de sa proie. Harry comprit que Draco avait lancé ce sort pour signer la fin du combat et se pencha alors vers le reptile. Il murmura quelque chose que seul Draco connaissait. L'animal baissa sa garde pour s'enrouler délicatement autour du bras du Survivant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne me fera aucun mal, fit Harry en s'adressant à sa classe. Le cours est à présent terminé. Voilà le travail à faire pour la prochaine fois. Bonne fin de journée à tous.

Harry fit apparaître sur un tableau les consignes de travail que les élèves notèrent avant de sortir de la salle. Une fois la classe vide, Draco aida Harry à ranger la salle. Le brun avait toujours le serpent accroché à son bras et lui murmurait quelques paroles.

- Je vois que tu maîtrises toujours le Fourchelang, déclara Draco.

- Et toi, tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien en défense. Tu t'es entraîné pendant ces dernières années ?

- Un peu…

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, je me suis beaucoup entraîné mais uniquement dans le but de pouvoir un jour te mettre une raclée, déclara Draco.

- C'était peine perdue, mon ange, lui sourit Harry avant de déposer le serpent sur le bureau. D'un informulé, il fit disparaître le reptile et récupéra sa sacoche.

Les deux professeurs se dirigèrent alors vers leurs appartements et croisèrent Hermione sur le chemin.

- Ah Harry, te voilà ! Alors, comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

- Aucun problème. Et toi ?

- Je crois que je me suis déjà faite des ennemis.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je crois que certains n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié la quantité de travail que je leur ai donné. Ils sont incroyables, ils ont des examens à la fin de l'année, et ça n'a pas l'air de les inquiéter plus que ça, soupira Hermione.

Harry et Draco se moquèrent de l'éternel acharnement au travail de la Gryffondor qui n'était pas partagé par tous.

- Mione, c'est leur première journée et tu les a déjà tous découragé, rigola Harry. Tu devrais y aller plus doucement.

- Pas tous. J'ai quand même une élève de cinquième année qui a l'air d'être la seule à comprendre vraiment ce qui les attend durant l'année. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la bibliothèque en sortant de mes cours, rétorqua Hermione, ayant visiblement trouvé elle aussi son élève favorite.

- Merlin, encore une Miss-je-sais-tout en puissance, soupira Draco.

- Arrête avec ce surnom stupide, râla Hermione. En plus, j'ai entendu ses amis l'appeler de la même manière.

- C'est bien ce que je disais… Bon je vous laisse. On se voit après, répondit le blond avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? demanda Harry

- Tu fais bien de me demander. Il doit être en train de te chercher en ce moment. Tu aurais du le voir au déjeuner, insupportable. Tout ça parce que tu n'étais pas là.

- Vraiment ? Rigola Harry. Bon je vais le chercher, tu viens ?

Hermione acquiesça et les deux amis partirent à la recherche du membre manquant au fameux trio.

De son côté, Draco rencontra Pansy en chemin qui tenait un parchemin entre ses mains.

- Tiens Draco, alors cette première journée ? demanda Pansy.

- Elle s'est très bien passée. Et toi ?

- Pareil pour moi. Les élèves sont restés éveillés durant tous mes cours, rigola Pansy alors que Draco ne trouvait pas son rire très naturel.

Excuse-moi mais il faut que je te laisse. On se retrouve après.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? demanda le blond.

- Je vais à la Volière. J'ai une lettre que je dois faire partir avant ce soir, lui répondit la Serpentard avant de s'en aller rapidement. Ce que Draco nota immédiatement.

Le blond chargea un elfe de dire à Blaise de le rejoindre chez lui puis il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour aller prendre une douche. Lavé et changé, Draco reçu son meilleur ami :

- Alors vieux, tu voulais me voir ? fit Blaise en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

- Oui. Voilà. Je pense que Pansy nous prépare un mauvais coup.

- Quoi, encore un ? Destiné à qui cette fois ?

- Je ne plaisante pas Blaise. Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Elle allait à la Volière pour faire partir un hibou apparemment urgent.

- Depuis quand Pansy a des affaires urgentes ? Se moqua Blaise. Je pense que c'est uniquement pour se rendre intéressante. Tu l'a connais aussi bien que moi. C'est tout à fait son style de faire croire n'importe quoi. Elle veut peut être simplement attirer ton attention.

- Dans quel but ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez stupide pour croire qu'elle puisse me faire changer. Et puis de toute façon, cette manière qu'elle a eu de nous pardonner aussi facilement, tu trouve ça cohérent toi ? demanda le blond.

- J'avoue qu'elle m'a surpris aussi. Mais je pense surtout que tu te fais de mauvaises idées. Honnêtement, que veux tu qu'elle fasse qui puisse nous nuire ?

De son côté, Pansy attachait déjà sa lettre à la patte d'un volatile. Le parchemin était scellé et sur le papier était inscrit : Prison Azkaban.

XxXxXxXxXx

_**Et voilà un de plus !**_

_**J'espère toujours que ça plait encore **_

_**Bisous à tous**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**Darklara**_


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

- Weasley, arrête de tricher !!

- Je ne triche pas, c'est toi qui es nul ! Accepte la défaite Malefoy.

- Jamais… Aller, on recommence.

Jamais Draco ne s'avouerai vaincu devant un Gryffondor. Pourtant, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Draco avait accepté de jouer contre Ron aux échecs et à chaque fois, le roux en ressortait vainqueur. Ron jubilait de pouvoir dominer le Serpentard tandis que le blond le soupçonnait de tricherie à chaque partie. Chaque partie se faisait sous le regard amusé de Harry et Hermione qui avaient pris l'habitude de regarder leur duel de loin, préférant discuter tranquillement mais tout en gardant un œil sur leurs compagnons.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Ron et Draco Malefoy joueraient ensemble tranquillement aux échecs ? Murmura Hermione à Harry

- Tranquillement est un bien grand mot. A chaque partie, je m'attends à ce que l'un deux dégaine sa baguette, sourit le Survivant en jetant un regard vers les deux joueurs.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils en arrivent jusque là. Aller viens, on va faire un tour dehors. J'en ai assez de rester assise à les regarder, fit Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil.

Harry acquiesça et suivi son amie en dehors de son appartement, laissant Ron et Draco à leur partie. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le château et tous les élèves étaient couchés. Harry et Hermione s'offrirent alors une petite ballade à travers les couloirs de l'école et en profitèrent pour ressasser leurs escapades passées.

- Les souvenirs c'est bien beau, mais raconte moi plutôt comment ça se passe avec Draco ? demanda soudainement Hermione, curieuse.

- Ginny a une mauvaise influence sur toi, rigola Harry. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Bein je ne sais pas. S'il est gentil avec toi par exemple.

- Evidemment. Tu sais, il n'a vraiment rien à voir quand il est seul avec moi. Mais face aux autres, il redevient aussitôt… comment dire…

- Serpentard ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Rigola Harry. Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas le changer. Mais il me plait comme ça. S'il était vraiment comme on le croyait à l'époque, crois-tu vraiment que je serais sorti avec lui ? Il a changé Mione, on peut lui faire confiance.

- Harry, le simple fait qu'il se soit battu avec nous il y a six ans montre qu'il n'a jamais été comme il voulait le faire croire. C'est même lui qui a aidé à faire enfermer son père à Azkaban pendant la Bataille. Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Harry sourit face au soutien de son amie. C'était très important pour lui que ses amis acceptent le blond. Depuis qu'il était avec Draco, il se sentait mieux que jamais mais il craignait un jour d'avoir à faire un choix si jamais ses amis et son amant ne s'entendaient pas.

- Harry, tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, rougissant.

- Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu te sente bien. D'autant plus que c'est réciproque.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai observé ton Draco. Il tient beaucoup à toi également. Cela saute aux yeux quand on vous voit ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis, lui répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux amis reprirent alors leur petite promenade à travers les couloirs. Ils avaient du temps devant eux ; c'était le week-end, ils pouvaient veiller tard. Hermione faisait la conversation à elle seule ; Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et restait bloqué sur les paroles de son amie. Visiblement, Draco tenait à lui. Ce n'était donc pas une amourette de passage. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry s'attachait de plus en plus au blond mais ne voulant pas revivre la même séparation qu'avec Colin, par peur de souffrir, il préférait cacher ses sentiments. Mais les encouragements de Hermione venaient de lui faire changer d'avis. Il se promit alors une discussion avec le blond et pendant qu'il s'imaginait causant avec Draco de leur relation, son amie l'interpella :

- Hé Harry ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, rigola Hermione en passant plusieurs fois sa main devant le visage du brun.

- Ah ? Euh, oui excuse moi, je pensais à…

- A Draco, oui je m'en doute, répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas autant vu dans la lune… C'est mignon, notre petit Harry est enfin amoureux, le taquina son amie.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas amoureux !

- A d'autres Harry, à d'autres… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirai à personne !

Harry voulu rétorquer mais il se fit surprendre par l'apparition d'un des fantômes du château :

- Excusez-moi professeurs

- Tiens, bonsoir Nick. Comment allez vous ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs… Enfin bref, je me rendais aux cachots pour aller voir le Baron et j'ai croisé sur mon chemin trois élèves de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas dans leur dortoir. Je leur ai demandé de rentrer dans leur chambre mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

- Nous allons les retrouver Nick, merci de nous avoir prévenu, remercia Hermione avant de se diriger vers un autre couloir.

- Entre nous monsieur Potter, je vous ai prévenu vous parce que vous étiez également des Gryffondors. Si vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'ils ne perdent pas de points…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Nick, rigola Harry. Bonsoir.

Le fantôme salua le Survivant et disparu à travers un mur alors qu'Harry rejoignait Hermione. Les deux professeurs retrouvèrent rapidement leurs élèves qui avaient tenté de se cacher à leur arrivée mais en vain.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? Commença Hermione, l'air sévère.

Les trois élèves, une fille que Hermione reconnu immédiatement, ainsi que deux garçons, baissaient la tête et n'osaient pas répondre.

- Mackenzie, j'attends une réponse, fit alors Hermione en s'adressant à son élève favorite.

- On cherchait quelqu'un professeur Granger. Une élève de Gryffondor, une première année. Ses amies sont venues nous prévenir qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit alors…

- Alors vous êtes partis seuls la chercher ? Pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne ? Les gronda Hermione.

- On ne voulait pas qu'elle soit punie, répondit l'un des deux garçons.

- Quel est le nom de l'élève que vous rechercher ? demanda Hermione, tout de même soucieuse du Gryffondor manquant.

- Worton. Alessia Worton.

Harry blêmit instantanément. Il commençait à bien la connaître sa petite protégée. C'était une élève sérieuse, ce n'était pas son genre de déserter le dortoir en pleine nuit. Il regarda alors Hermione tout en mettant une main dans sa poche. Hermione comprit tout de suite et emmena avec elle les élèves dans son bureau. Le couloir vide, Harry put sortir la Carte du Maraudeur et passa en revue tous les recoins du château. Les élèves étant tous dans leurs lits, il était facile de voir si un nom flottait seul au milieu des couloirs. Mais Harry paniqua davantage : la première année n'était pas dans le château. Il partit alors en courant vers ses appartements et entra en trombe, faisant sursauter Ron et Draco.

- Mais Harry, qu'est ce qui te prend ? J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! fit Ron, une main sur le cœur.

Le brun expliqua rapidement la situation et les trois jeunes hommes partirent à la recherche de l'élève disparue. La Carte couvrait l'école mais pas les alentours. Il fallait donc chercher en dehors du château. Hermione rejoint rapidement le petit groupe puis parti chercher de son côté avec Ron. Harry et Draco partirent en direction du parc.

- On va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas, fit Draco, essayant de rassurer son amant qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

Harry ne répondit rien, bien trop occupé à regarder dans tous les sens. Ils continuèrent vers le lac, toujours rien. Ils avaient beau l'appeler, la jeune Gryffondor ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Draco partit alors en direction de la cabane de Hagrid sous le regard étonné de Harry. Le brun suivi alors son amant sans poser de question. Arrivés à la cabane, Draco frappa à la porte et se retrouva devant le demi géant qui ne comprenait pas leur présence aussi tardive. Le blond résuma vite fait la situation et demanda à Hagrid l'un de ses chiens ; le garde chasse s'occupant désormais de toute une meute de chiens au moins aussi gros que ne l'était Crockdur. Hagrid partit chercher l'un de ses molosses pendant que le blond et le brun patientaient devant la cabane :

- Avec le flair du chien, cela devrait aller plus vite. Avec l'obscurité, on n'est pas avantagés, expliqua Draco à Harry.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas partie dans la Foret… soupira Harry.

Le demi géant refit surface avec un de ses chiens, affirmant que c'était le plus intelligent de sa meute. Les deux professeurs remercièrent Hagrid et repartirent vers le parc. Après quelques minutes, le chien se mit à aboyer près d'un épais buisson. Harry se précipita vers l'animal et découvrit en poussant quelques branches, le corps inanimé de la jeune Gryffondor. Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la sortir du buisson. Elle semblait ne pas être blessée mais elle ne bougea pas lorsque Harry tenta de la réveiller :

- Fonce à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe du reste, fit Draco en le rejoignant.

Harry partit aussi vite qu'il put vers le château, couvrant l'élève de sa cape. Draco s'occupa de ramener le chien à son propriétaire puis retrouva Ron et Hermione qui venaient de prévenir la Directrice. Soulagée que l'élève est été retrouvée, McGonagall suivi Draco à l'infirmerie alors qu'Hermione et Ron partirent en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

La Directrice demanda l'état de santé de la jeune fille à Pomfresh tandis que Draco retrouvait Harry au chevet de la Gryffondor.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Draco au brun.

- Elle est endormie pour l'instant. Pomfresh pense qu'elle est restée trop longtemps dehors et vu qu'il fait très froid, elle n'a pas du le supporter et elle s'est évanouie, expliqua Harry sans détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille.

Draco prit une chaise et s'installa tout près de son amant et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu commence vraiment à t'attacher à elle n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul. Je sais qu'elle se débrouille très bien en potion et que tu lui donnes même des points, rétorqua Harry, retrouvant peu à peu le sourire.

- Si elle fait du bon travail, je ne vais pas la punir pour ça non ? Se défendit Draco.

- J'en connaissais un qui n'hésitait pas à descendre les Gryffondor en potions même avec de bonnes réponses, rétorqua Harry.

Draco ria faiblement à l'allusion de son parrain mais préféra changer de sujet.

- Il faudrait peut être prévenir ses parents, suggéra le blond.

- C'est inutile Monsieur Malefoy, répliqua la Directrice en entrant dans l'infirmerie et en s'approchant du lit.

- Comment ça inutile ?

- Il n'y malheureusement aucun parent à prévenir. Cette petite vient d'un orphelinat, murmura McGonagall, veillant à ne pas réveiller la Gryffondor. Elle a perdu toute sa famille il y a six ans. Vous devinez aisément la cause d'une telle tragédie.

Harry serrait les poings de rage ; l'avoir tué était une chose mais les méfaits du Mage Noir étaient encore lourds de conséquences. Et il ne pouvait qu'assister à ça, impuissant. Draco voyant qu'Harry fulminait dans son coin, se plaça devant le brun et attrapa son visage des deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas protéger tout le monde et tu le sais très bien. Mais aujourd'hui, tu prends soin d'elle. Penses-y, cela devrait te déculpabiliser.

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond en guise de remerciement, oubliant sur le moment la présence de la Directrice. Cette dernière se glissa discrètement en dehors de l'infirmerie, laissant les deux jeunes professeurs dans leur bulle. Harry et Draco reprirent leur place au chevet de Alessia, refusant de partir tant que la Gryffondor ne s'était pas réveillée. Pomfresh leur répéta qu'elle pouvait très bien se réveiller que le lendemain matin mais le couple s'installa plus confortablement, bien décidé à veiller sur la jeune rouge et or. Pour passer le temps, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, toujours en murmurant, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de la petite blonde. Ils ne parlaient pas de choses trop privées mais Alessia était la seule élève au courant de leur relation et avait su garder le secret depuis le début, au grand étonnement de l'héritier Malefoy.

- Au fait, les échecs avec Ron, ça donne quoi ? demanda Harry, un sourire en coin.

- J'allais le battre quand tu es entré pour venir nous chercher, se plaignit Draco.

- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai jamais vu Ron perdre une seule partie depuis que je le connais.

- Je te dis que j'allais l'avoir quand tu es entré, insista le blond.

- Dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute, bouda Harry.

- En partie, oui… rétorqua Draco.

Harry attrapa alors un coussin du lit voisin et donna un coup derrière la tête du blond, le tout sans presque aucun bruit. Draco sortit sa baguette, jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation tout autour de Alessia et attrapa le coussin pour le rejeter sur son assaillant. Les deux hommes concentrés sur leur jeu ne remarquèrent pas la Gryffondor qui avait ouvert les yeux et les regardait avec amusement. C'est alors qu'un coussin mal envoyé par Draco arriva droit sur Alessia. Seulement, le coussin s'arrêta en plein élan, juste au dessus du lit de la convalescente et retomba doucement sur le lit.

- Comment ? Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Draco était tout aussi surpris que son amant.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Alessia, fixant le coussin. J'ai juste pensé à l'arrêter, le reste s'est fait tout seul…

La Gryffondor réagit alors et scruta la pièce tout autour d'elle, l'air perdu.

- On t'a retrouvé dans le parc, évanouie au pied d'un buisson. Comment t'es tu retrouvée là-bas ? demanda Harry en s'installant sur sa chaise.

- Je ne me souviens pas…

- Tu ne te souviens pas être sortie du château ? demanda Draco à son tour.

- Non… Répondit Alessia, une larme coulant sur son visage.

Harry attrapa un mouchoir et essuya le visage de son élève, sous le regard admiratif de Draco qui constatait qu'Harry avait probablement décidé de prendre soin d'Alessia comme si elle était de sa famille.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger si tard… Et Gryffondor va perdre des points à cause de moi…

- Laisse nous déjà trouver comment tu t'es retrouvée en pleine nuit dans le parc. C'est quand même très étrange que tu n'ais pas le moindre souvenir d'être sortie. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les points, la rassura Draco.

Les paroles du blond étonnèrent la rouge et or qui ne s'attendait pas à de la clémence de la part d'un ancien Serpentard. Harry fut tout aussi surpris que son élève.

_Je le savais, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai craqué pour cette petite_, pensa Harry avec le sourire.

- Repose toi, on viendra te voir demain, dit Harry à la fillette.

Sur le chemin de retour, Harry et Draco croisèrent les trois élèves trouvés plus tôt.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore dans les couloirs ? Leur demanda Harry

- On revient du bureau de la Directrice, répondit la fille du trio.

- Professeur, comment va Alessia ? S'inquiéta l'un des garçons.

Harry les rassura aussitôt sur l'état de santé de la Gryffondor et les renvoya à leur dortoir. Il regarda les élèves partir et entendit la jeune fille murmurer à ses amis :

- On a vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas perdre de points ce soir alors venez, on rentre avant de faire prendre à nouveau.

- Et après, on dit qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme… marmonna Draco alors que le couple reprenait leur chemin vers leurs appartements.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as entendu comme moi, McGonagall ne leur a même pas enlevé de points pour s'être baladé en pleine nuit dans l'école. Ca aurait été des élèves de Serpentard…

- Ils ont voulu aider Alessia. On ne va pas les punir pour avoir voulu aider, les défendit Harry.

- Pense ce que tu veux, moi je te dis qu'il y a du favoritisme.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco surpris que Harry ne cherche pas plus à défendre sa maison, accéléra le pas, ne trouvant pas les mots pour répondre au Gryffondor. Le brun rattrapa son amant et le plaqua contre un mur pour l'embrasser.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Rigola Draco

- Rien. J'en avais envie c'est tout, répondit Harry avant de reprendre ses assauts.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on rentre. Finalement, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, se moqua le blond.

- Tais toi et viens avec moi, fit Harry en prenant Draco par la main pour entrer dans la première salle de classe qu'il trouva.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et suivi son amant sans regarder autour d'eux. S'il avait jeté un regard aux alentours, il aurait aperçu Pansy qui les avait observé à l'angle du couloir.

_Potter… Tu vas me le payer…_

La Serpentarde préféra retourner vers ses appartements, en rage mais aussi complètement démolie par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit, seul. Maugréant encore après le Serpentard pour ne pas être à ses côtés, il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Prêt, il alla frapper au tableau de son amant mais sans réponse il partit alors vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il y retrouva Blaise et Ron.

- Bonjour à vous deux.

- Salut Harry

- Bonjour !

- Dites moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Draco ? demanda Harry à tout hasard.

- Il vient de partir avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, tu les a manqué de peu, lui répondit Ron.

- A la bibliothèque ? fit Harry surpris.

- Oui Draco a raconté à Hermione qu'Alessia n'avait aucun souvenir de sa promenade alors…

- Je vois. Mione s'est trouvé encore un autre mystère à résoudre, se moqua Harry.

- T'as tout compris mais Draco a l'air bien décidé aussi à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, affirma Blaise.

Les trois professeurs terminèrent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement non sans se moquer de temps en temps de leurs amis et de leur passion pour les livres que eux ne comprendraient jamais.

Harry sortit de table pour aller voir sa petite protégée à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille avait reprit des couleurs et mangeait avec appétit son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle vit entrer Harry :

- Bonjour professeur Potter ! Comment allez vous ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, ria Harry, heureux de voir qu'elle allait mieux.

- Je me sens très bien merci.

Ils restèrent tous les deux à discuter un moment. C'était une habitude prise après les cours lorsque tous les élèves avaient quitté la classe. Une réelle complicité s'était créée entre eux mais l'élève n'était à l'aise que lorsqu'elle était seule avec Harry. Elle n'osait pas autant de familiarité devant les autres élèves ou professeurs. Ce qui arrangeait Harry qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse de _favoritisme_, comme dirait certain…

Pendant leur conversation, Alessia fut surprise d'entendre que le professeur Malefoy cherchait la raison de sa perte de mémoire. Harry savait que Draco l'intimidait beaucoup alors il lui fit bien comprendre que l'héritier Malefoy n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire et savait aider lorsqu'il le fallait.

- Surtout ne répète à personne ce que je viens de te dire sur le professeur Malefoy. S'il apprend que je viens de ruiner son image de grand méchant auprès d'un élève…

Alessia ria de bon cœur et laissa son professeur de DCFM rejoindre ses collègues à la bibliothèque.

Harry entra dans l'immense salle et retrouva sa meilleure amie et le blond perdus dans une montagne de livres, tous plus gros les uns que les autres.

- Alors qu'est ce que ça donne ? demanda Harry à Hermione alors que Draco repartait déjà dans un rayon.

- Pas grand chose pour l'instant, soupira Hermione. Ce n'est pas évident de faire des recherches avec tous ses élèves autour de nous. Regarde les livres qu'on emprunte ; on lance des sorts sur les titres pour que les élèves ne sachent pas ce qu'on lit vraiment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et put lire différents titres ; tous ayant un rapport avec la métamorphose ou les potions.

- Vous les avez tous lus ? demanda le brun, en poussant une pile de livres poussiéreux.

- Il y en a que j'ai déjà lu, je m'en souviens assez bien. Draco en a lu d'autre aussi. On essaie de trouver ceux qu'on ne connaît pas.

Draco revint avec quelques exemplaires de plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de Hermione.

- Essaie ceux là, fit simplement le blond en déposant les livres sur la table. Je vais voir dans ma chambre, je crois que j'ai dans mes affaires un livre qui pourra peut être nous aider.

- Euh, bonjour quand même, fit Harry

- Bonjour

- C'est tout ? demanda Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde ?

Le blond marquait un point mais de là à l'ignorer… Draco qui partait déjà revint sur ses pas et murmura à l'oreille du brun :

- J'aurais tout le temps de te dire bonjour plus tard, fit Draco avec une voix pleine de sous entendus.

Harry vira au rouge et Hermione qui avait tout entendu se moqua discrètement de la gêne de son ami.

Draco de son côté arriva rapidement à sa chambre et commença à fouiller ses affaires. Il mit un moment à retrouver son livre. Au fil des jours, son appartement était de moins en moins rangé. Harry se faisait une joie de lui rappeler à chaque fois et le blond accusait le Survivant d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, livre en main, il sortit de sa chambre. Un volatile vint alors frapper de son bec à sa fenêtre. Draco se retourna pour constater avec effroi que ce n'était pas un hibou mais un aigle qui avait un parchemin attaché à sa patte. Les aigles utilisés comme messagers étaient très rares et souvent signe de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre et réussi avec difficulté à ôter le morceau de papier, le rapace étant assez agressif. Il ouvrit et lu la lettre. Quelques mots d'une écriture qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui lui faisait froid dans le dos :

_Je sais tout_

_Tu vas me payer cet affront, mon fils._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Et voilà que ça se complique de plus en plus…**_

_**J'espère (comme toujours) que ça vous as plu**_

_**Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je tenterais de me rattraper pour la prochaine fois**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**Darklara**_


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

_Non… Pas lui… Pas maintenant…_

Draco relit la missive plusieurs fois. Bien que très courte, elle était lourde de sens et le blond n'avait aucun doute sur son expéditeur. Il devint alors de plus en plus furieux et se posait des questions : que savait-il au juste ? Comment avait-il pu savoir quoi que se soit sur la vie de son fils alors qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban ? Etait-il au courant pour Harry ? Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Harry était peut-être en danger. La colère du blond ne se fit que plus intense rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à son Harry. Oui, désormais c'était Son Harry et personne n'avait le droit de lui faire le moindre mal.

En temps normal, cet élan de sentiments l'aurait peut être fait sourire. Draco ne s'était encore jamais interrogé sur ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir pour le brun mais il était sûr d'une chose ; il ne se voyait pas sans Harry à ses côtés et il ferait tout pour préserver leur relation. Et pour cela, il allait commencer par ne rien dire à Harry au sujet de la lettre. Connaissant le Gryffondor, il savait que Harry prendrait les devants et se préparerait à se battre s'il le fallait. Pour le blond, Harry en avait suffisamment fait assez pour les protéger tous six ans auparavant ; il était temps qu'il passe un peu le relais à quelqu'un d'autre. Draco cacha donc la lettre dans sa poche, attrapa le livre qu'il était venu chercher et reparti vers la bibliothèque aussi sereinement que possible.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas bougés de leurs places, feuilletant encore d'autres livres. La bibliothèque se vidait peu à peu, l'heure du déjeuner approchant.

- T'en a mis du temps, fit Harry en voyant le blond arriver.

- C'est de ta faute. A chaque fois que tu viens chez moi, tu ne ranges rien de ce que tu prends. Je ne retrouve même plus mes propres affaires, râla Draco, faussement énervé.

- Si tu ne rangeais pas autant, tu verrais qu'il n'y pas autant de désordre que tu le dis, se défendit Harry.

Draco allait évidemment rétorquer mais Hermione l'en empêcha, voyant la dispute arrivée de loin :

- Bon ce livre, ça donne quoi ?

Draco tendit le livre à Hermione sans rien dire mais sans lâcher Harry du regard. Ce dernier semblait bouder et partit se réfugier dans un des rayons de la Réserve. Son attention fut alors attirée par l'un des plus gros livres poussiéreux de l'étagère. En lisant quelques pages, il fut surpris d'y voir plusieurs chapitres concernant la magie noire. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il fallait en informer McGonagall, il sursauta lorsque deux bras vinrent l'entourer par la taille :

- Alors on fait la tête petit Gryffon ? fit Draco en déposant un léger baiser dans la nuque du brun.

- Pas du tout… rétorqua Harry sans stopper sa lecture.

- Tu mens très mal…

- Toi aussi…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Draco, je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes. Tu peux faire ton Malefoy autant que tu veux, cela ne marche pas avec moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en se retournant pour fixer son amant droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Tu te fais des idées…

- Ne me prends pas pour un con.

- Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

- A toi de me le dire

Harry se détacha de Draco pour ranger le livre à sa place.

- Tu as faim ? demanda soudainement le blond

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

- Je te demande si tu as faim

- Pas vraiment mais…

- Tant mieux, moi non plus. On a tout notre temps alors… rétorqua le blond avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Draco… s'il te plait… pas ici…

Mais Harry n'ajouta rien de plus face au plaisir que lui procuraient déjà les lèvres et les mains baladeuses de l'héritier Malefoy. Draco s'en voulait de détourner ainsi l'attention du brun. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait mais il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Harry ne devait rien savoir, c'était pour son bien.

Hermione, qui était la dernière dans la bibliothèque, patienta quelques minutes pour attendre le couple. Ne les voyant pas revenir, elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec le sourire.

_Au moins, ils ne se disputent pas…_

Le professeur de métamorphose referma l'immense porte en bois derrière elle, laissant une bibliothèque silencieuse, mise à part les faibles soupirs et gémissements qui provenaient du fin fond de la Réserve.

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Tu parles d'une discrétion ! s'exclama Ron en rechargeant son assiette.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ginny, assise à côté de son frère.

- Je parle de Harry et de l'autre… Ils veulent se cacher mais la plupart du temps, ils sont absents de la table aux repas. Je serais un élève, j'aurais déjà eu de sérieux doutes.

- Cela m'étonnerait que toi tu fasses ce genres de rapprochements, se moqua la cadette Weasley. Et puis, je te rappelle que même malgré les années, Harry et Draco restent deux purs emblèmes des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les élèves sont loin d'imaginer une telle relation entre leurs professeurs.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Neville. Déjà moi qui suis dans la confidence, je ne m'en reviens toujours pas !

Les Weasley riaient de la remarque de Neville lorsque Hermione arriva :

- Je vois que ça rigole bien ici, fit la brune en s'installant à côté de Ron.

- Tu sais où est Harry ? demanda aussitôt le roux.

- Il est à la bibliothèque, avec Draco, sourit Hermione.

- Ils font encore des recherches pour la petite Worton ? demanda Ginny.

- Non… pas tout à fait… répondit la brune, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres dont Ginny comprit immédiatement la signification.

- Ouah ! Et bien, sacré Harry ! Je ne le pensais pas comme ça, il a bien changé, plaisanta Ginny.

Les professeurs et notamment Ron finirent rapidement leur repas. Le roux ne voulait pas manquer l'évènement de l'après midi : Gryffondor faisait sa sélection pour leur nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. C'est en se rendant au terrain qu'il tomba sur Harry :

- Ah te voilà ! Aller, suis moi.

- Quoi ? Mais pour aller où ?

- Au terrain ! Tu as oublié ? C'est cette après midi la sélection Gryffondor.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Harry suivit alors son ami jusqu'au terrain. Leur arrivée ne fit qu'accentuer le stress des élèves postulants pour l'équipe. Harry regarda immédiatement les prétendants au poste d'attrapeur et fut surpris d'y voir un grand nombre de première année dont Alessia.

- Ca c'est encore une idée de McGonagall. Depuis ton entrée dans l'équipe, les premières années ont également leur chance, expliqua Ron en regardant également la jeune Gryffondor.

- J'espère qu'elle sait seulement dans quoi elle s'embarque, soupira Harry, s'inquiétant légèrement.

Les deux amis assistèrent alors à toutes les démonstrations, commentant de temps à autres certaines actions ou donnant quelques conseils au passage, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves rouge et or. Ginny et Neville arrivèrent ensuite au terrain, traînant Hermione avec eux qui se plaignait d'avoir autre chose à faire. Les trois montèrent dans les gradins pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Harry et Ron.

- Mione, on t'entend de loin, se moqua Harry.

- Que veux-tu, le Quidditch ne passionne pas autant les foules que tu ne le crois, soupira la brune.

- Hermione, tu es la seule que je connaisse qui ne s'intéresse pas plus que ça à ce sport, renchérit Ginny.

- Il n'y a pas que moi ! Tiens regarde là-bas.

Hermione montra du doigt quelques gradins plus bas. Harry put reconnaître l'élève qu'Hermione et lui avait retrouvé dans les couloirs la nuit dernière. La jeune fille tentait de lire tranquillement son livre mais ses deux amis semblaient vouloir l'en empêcher.

- Les garçons, je vous présente Hermione n°2, plaisanta Ginny.

- Ginny !

- Bein quoi ? C'est vrai. C'est la même ! Elle est tout le temps fourrée à la bibliothèque et c'est l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard.

- Elle s'appelle Mackenzie Turner, c'est ça ? demanda Neville

- Oui c'est ça. Elle est vraiment très intelligente et s'applique dans tout ce qu'elle fait, expliqua Hermione avec une certaine fierté. Elle aide beaucoup les autres élèves aussi. Elle est toujours accompagnée des deux garçons qui sont avec elle et elle passe son temps à les aider à faire leurs devoirs…

- Hum…Il semblerait qu'un nouveau trio fasse son apparition dans cette école, sourit Ginny.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard complice puis regardèrent le terrain à nouveau. Harry suivait avec beaucoup d'attention les essais d'Alessia, retenant son souffle à chaque fois qu'elle tentait une manœuvre dangereuse.

- Au fait Harry, Draco ne vient pas ? demanda Hermione

- Hermione, il n'a pas à venir ici ! C'est uniquement Gryffondor ! Gronda Ron

- Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait voir quand même, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder, répondit Harry alors que Ginny donnait une tape à son frère pour sa bêtise.

Mais Draco était bien loin du terrain de Quidditch et les sélections étaient le cadet de ses soucis :

- Dis moi ce que tu as fait Pansy !

Draco, toujours obsédé par la menace de son père, n'avait trouvé qu'une seule personne capable de faire un compte rendu de sa vie privée à son paternel. Il était alors partit à la recherche de Pansy et s'était enfermé dans une salle avec elle pour pouvoir l'interroger en toute tranquillité.

- Pansy, je ne vais pas me répéter… Je te conseille de me dire la vérité si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, fit le blond calme mais plus menaçant que jamais.

- Mais Draco, de quoi tu me parles ? fit Pansy, semblant ne pas comprendre la haine du blond.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! S'énerva Draco. Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, que tu le veuille ou non…

Draco mit alors la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent et pointa sa baguette sur la Serpentarde.

- Draco, attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Paniqua Pansy en reconnaissant le liquide.

_- Stupéfix ! _

Pansy immobilisée, Draco lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole contenant du Véritasérum. Le blond attendit quelques secondes et posa ses questions :

- Est-ce que tu as parlé de moi ou plus exactement de ma vie privée à quelqu'un à l'extérieure de l'école ?

- Oui…

- Quelqu'un qui se trouve à Azkaban ?

- Oui…

- As-tu envoyé une lettre à mon père ?

- Non…

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse mais continua néanmoins son interrogatoire :

- A qui as-tu écris alors, Et pour dire quoi ?

- A mes parents. J'écris à mes parents depuis qu'ils se sont fait enfermé là-bas. Je leur raconte ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de la prison. Ta vie en fait partie.

- Est-ce que tes parents t'ont demandé de me surveiller ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Lucius leur a demandé de le faire…

Draco tombait de haut. Pendant ces dernières années, il fréquentait fréquemment Pansy, pensant qu'elle avait un peu évoluée et qu'ils pourraient être finalement de bons amis. Mais il était sous surveillance depuis les six dernières années sans le savoir.

- Sais-tu quelle personne je fréquente en ce moment ?

- Potter…

- En as-tu déjà parlé dans tes lettres ? demanda Draco, craignant le pire.

- Non…

Draco ne se cacha pas pour soupirer de soulagement. Au moins, c'était déjà ça. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que Pansy tienne sa langue. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il lança alors un sortilège pour effacer partiellement la mémoire de Pansy ; lui enlevant tout souvenir de la conversation, du Véritasérum et de sa relation avec Harry. La Serpentarde s'évanouit et Draco la laissa seule dans la salle, s'assurant tout de même qu'elle se réveillerait sans problème. Il partit vers le terrain de Quidditch, histoire de se changer les idées, s'il le pouvait. La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant était Alessia dans les airs, visiblement très à l'aise. Il monta dans les tribunes pour rejoindre les autres.

- Alors Malefoy, on vient voir l'équipe qui mettra la raclée à ta maison ? Se moqua Ron.

- Ne parle pas trop vite Weasley. Ta maison n'a pas eu de bon attrapeur depuis des années. Ils ne sont pas prêt d'en retrouver un valable, rétorqua le blond.

Harry lui sourit discrètement pour le compliment caché pendant que Ron marmonnait dans son coin.

Le choix d'un attrapeur se faisait rude ; plusieurs éléments se débrouillaient assez bien. A la demande du capitaine de l'équipe, Alessia fit une pause mais resta dans les airs. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Harry qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Elle ne vit pas un Cognard arriver à toute vitesse droit sur elle pour la frapper en plein dans le dos. Elle bascula et tomba de son balai sous les cris d'effroi de toute l'assistance. Le premier à brandir sa baguette fut Draco qui, d'un sortilège, arrêta la chute de la Gryffondor. Harry se précipita sur la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever mais cette dernière semblait avoir des difficultés à se mettre debout. Draco les rejoignit et emmena la Gryffondor à l'infirmerie.

- Tu peux rester là, je m'occupe d'elle, murmura Draco à Harry

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, elle va bien. Une simple potion et elle sera sur pied. A toute à l'heure.

Harry regarda Draco aider Alessia à se remettre debout et à marcher vers le château. Le blond arriva à l'infirmerie, expliqua ce qui s'était passé à Mme Pomfresh et lui confia l'élève. L'infirmière le fit sortir de la pièce le temps de soigner Alessia puis l'autorisa à rentrer dans l'infirmerie à nouveau. Draco s'installa au chevet de la Gryffondor qui aller devoir rester alité quelques instants.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, encore une fois… murmura Alessia, rougissante.

- Tu as eu de la chance. Mais la prochaine fois, fais plus attention. Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à l'infirmerie.

- Je vais essayer, sourit la Gryffondor.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, ce qui soulagea Alessia qui n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise en compagnie de son professeur de Potions. Mais après ce qu'Harry avait pu lui raconter, elle s'était dit que l'héritier Malefoy n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il voulait le faire croire.

C'est alors que McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'assura de la santé de l'élève de sa maison puis convoqua Draco dans son bureau. Le professeur de Potions et la Directrice arrivèrent devant la gargouille. Tous les professeurs étaient présents dans le couloir, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient tous appelés en même temps.

McGonagall les fit s'installer dans des fauteuils et s'adressa à eux :

- J'ai reçu une très mauvaise nouvelle. Cela n'a pas été rendu public pour éviter la panique. Il y a eu une nouvelle évasion à Azkaban.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

_Il y a eu une nouvelle évasion à Azkaban…_

L'effroi gagna instantanément toute l'assistance. En une seule phrase, la Directrice avait réussi à replonger tout le monde dans les mauvais souvenirs. Le premier à réagir fut bien évidemment Harry :

- Qui s'est échappé ?

- D'après nos renseignements, il s'agirait d'anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils sont peu nombreux mais suffisamment pour provoquer des catastrophes. Ils sont menés par Lucius Malefoy, fit McGonagall en regardant Draco.

Ce dernier fixait un des tableaux accrochés au mur mais gardait son air impassible. Quelque part, cela ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde. Son père n'allait certainement pas rester enfermé dans une prison avec ce qu'il savait. Il se doutait bien que Lucius finirait par s'enfuir tôt ou tard. Harry, lui, fixait le blond, espérant une quelconque réaction de sa part mais l'indifférence de Draco ne l'aidait pas.

- Comment une évasion est-elle possible aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny. Et les Détraqueurs alors ?

- Peu de temps après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère a jugé que ces créatures étaient beaucoup trop dangereuses et influençables, mêmes si elles constituaient une bonne garde pour une prison telle qu'Azkaban. Les meilleurs Aurors de l'époque ont été appelés pour les repousser le plus loin possible de la communauté sorcière. Depuis ce temps, la prison n'est gardée que par des sorciers sélectionnés par le Ministère, expliqua la Directrice.

- En clair, on subit encore une fois la négligence du Ministère, fit Hermione.

- A-t-on une idée de leur objectif ? Lança Draco.

- Pour le moment, nous ne savons rien. Aucun acte répréhensible n'a été commis depuis qu'ils sont sortis. Apparemment, ils se cachent, répondit McGonagall. Je vous demanderais donc d'être sur vos gardes à présent. Les élèves ne doivent rien savoir, bien évidemment. Continuez votre travail, ne laissez rien transparaître. Je ne pense pas qu'une poignée de Mangemorts attaquent le château mais restez vigilants.

- Professeur, les premières sorties à Pré-Au-Lard sont prévues pour bientôt. Si nous les annulons, les élèves risquent d'avoir des doutes, fit Hermione.

- Nous y avons déjà pensé Miss Granger. Le Ministère m'a confirmé que le village serait investi d'ici peu d'Aurors pour protéger les élèves.

- Si c'est le même genre d'Aurors que ceux qui gardent la prison, les élèves seront en danger, rétorqua Draco, sarcastique.

- C'est pour cela que vous accompagnerez les élèves lors de ces sorties, fit la Directrice. Je ne fais pas plus confiance que vous au Ministère et je serais bien plus rassurée si c'est vous qui assurez la sécurité. Je vous diviserai en deux groupes ; quand l'un sera au village l'autre restera au château.

L'idée de la Directrice semblait convenir à tout le monde. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux et leurs forces.

- Pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Dès que j'en saurais davantage, je vous le ferais savoir. Je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Tous les professeurs se levèrent de leurs fauteuils et sortirent du bureau en silence. A peine dans le couloir, Harry attrapa Draco par le bras :

- Viens avec moi…

Draco, surpris, acquiesça en silence et suivi Harry jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois au calme, le brun commença :

- Tu étais au courant, n'est ce pas ?

- De quoi ? De l'évasion ? Bien sûr que non !

- Ne te moques pas de moi, tu étais le seul à ne pas être surpris. Tu le savais…

- Je te dis que non ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis complice ?

Harry ne répondit rien, préférant détourner son regard sur la cheminée. Draco commençait à paniquer ; le silence de son amant le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance. Une confiance si dure à gagner…

- Je ne suis pas surpris parce que je m'y attendais… soupira Draco, contraint de raconter ce qu'il savait à Harry.

Harry tourna la tête brusquement vers le blond, stupéfait. Il ne dit rien et attendit la suite :

- Il est sorti dans un but bien précis. Il en a après moi…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Draco raconta alors son altercation avec Pansy ; qu'elle avait fait pendant les six dernières années un rapport de la vie du blond à son père par l'intermédiaire de ses parents, apparemment à son insu et que les préférences de Draco avaient été bien évidemment rapportées. Chose qui était inadmissible pour Lucius Malefoy et sa théorie des Sangs Purs. Avoir un fils homosexuel était une vraie honte et un déshonneur pour une lignée telle que les Malefoy. Harry écoutait attentivement Draco et ne fut pas surpris de la position de Lucius Malefoy sur ce genre de sujet et le savait suffisamment dangereux pour se venger sur son propre fils.

- Est-ce qu'il sait pour toi et moi ? demanda Harry

- D'après Pansy, non. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de résister au Véritasérum et lorsque je lui en aie fait boire elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur toi. D'autant plus que maintenant, elle ignore que nous sommes ensembles. Techniquement, elle n'est plus un danger, enfin sauf si on se fait prendre à nouveau…

- Elle reste néanmoins le contact des Mangemorts. On devra faire encore plus attention, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on rattrape ton père.

- On ?

- Et bien oui, on va surveillé Pansy et tenter de rattraper les Mangemorts le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne fassent de mal à quelqu'un.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Harry. C'est mon père, c'est à moi d'en finir avec lui.

- Soit raisonnable, tu ne peux pas les vaincre tout seul.

- Je suis plus fort que lui et…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la puissance ! Commença à s'énerver le Survivant. Un contre plusieurs ne peut pas fonctionner.

- Pourtant toi tu l'as fait, se défendis Draco.

- Je n'étais pas seul ! J'étais entouré de personnes qui m'aidaient tous les jours. Sans eux, je ne serais peut être pas là aujourd'hui. La preuve, toi aussi tu m'as aidé…

- Oui et je l'ai mal fait. J'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion…

Draco s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Harry s'installa à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules du blond :

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est ton père tout de même, lui murmura Harry

- Je rêve où tu le défends ? fit Draco retrouvant un peu le sourire.

- Faut pas exagérer quand même ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ton père et si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je serais ravi de lui dire !

Draco ria pour la première fois de la journée. Le courage et l'entrain de son Gryffondor lui remontaient le moral. Harry avait déjà tellement subi que le retour de quelques Mangemorts ne semblait pas l'affecter.

- Je me trompes peut être mais si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que ce qui nous attends à l'air de te plaire, rétorqua Draco.

- Un peu d'action n'a jamais fait de mal, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu as une drôle façon de t'amuser toi ! Sérieusement, tu prends vraiment ça comme un jeu ? S'inquiéta le blond

- Bien sûr que non. Je serais sur mes gardes, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Harry.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas…

- Menteur. Aller avoue ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Se moqua Harry.

- Pas du tout !

- Si c'est pas mignon. Le grand Draco Malefoy se fait du souci pour le Survivant…

- Arrête ça tout de suite, le menaça le blond avec le sourire.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de rétorquer, il reçut un coussin de l'un des fauteuils en pleine figure. Il le renvoya immédiatement à son assaillant et parti se cacher dans sa salle de bain. Il savait qu'en faisant ça, il déclarait le début des hostilités mais au moins, le blond se changerait un peu les idées.

Draco fixait la porte de la salle de bain et cherchait déjà comment l'ouvrir lorsqu'il vit la baguette de Harry posée sur la table basse. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage du blond ; il aurait immanquablement l'avantage sur Harry si ce dernier n'avait pas sa baguette.

- Aller Potter, je te laisse une chance de sortir avec un peu de dignité. Viens t'excuser, cria Draco du salon.

- Rêve Malefoy ! Et puis, c'est toi qui a commencé ! Alors ne la ramène pas ! Lui répondit aussitôt le brun.

- Regarde dans ta poche !

Harry constata qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette et qu'il l'avait laissé de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ferma cette dernière à clef à toute vitesse, réalisant que ça allait être complètement inutile et entendit Draco rire de l'autre côté. Harry tourna alors tous les robinets de l'immense baignoire de la taille d'une piscine et parti se réfugier derrière l'une des nombreuses colonnes de marbres qui ornaient l'immense salle de bain. Surpris d'entendre l'eau couler, Draco déverrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort et entra doucement dans la pièce. Il fut rapidement submergé par la mousse qui avait envahi toute la pièce et n'apercevait même plus la baignoire au centre jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte de sa cachette en courant et pousse le blond droit dans l'eau.

- Alors blondinet, on fait des bulles ?

Draco fit basculer Harry dans la baignoire d'un geste vif sans que le brun ne s'y attende. S'en suivi alors une bataille aquatique. Projetant de l'eau partout, les deux sorciers n'entendirent pas tout de suite Hermione qui frappait à la porte :

- Harry ? Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta la brune.

Lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit, Hermione tomba sur Harry et Draco, trempés de la tête aux pieds et pris d'un fou rire apparemment incontrôlable.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce, un livre à la main. Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez mieux à faire que vous amusez ?

Le sérieux de Hermione ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire des deux sorciers.

- Désolé Mione… fit Harry entre deux hoquets. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec la mystérieuse escapade d'Alessia dans ce livre.

Hermione posa le livre sur une table et regarda la mousse sortir par la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard que s'étaient échangé Harry et Draco. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux, ces derniers la fixaient avec le sourire.

- N'y pensez même pas… menaça Hermione, comprenant leur intention.

Pas le temps d'en dire plus ; Harry et Draco l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et la jetèrent dans la baignoire. Hermione se prit vite au jeu et entraîna ses deux « agresseurs » avec elle.

Un long moment passa avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Toute l'eau de la baignoire était à présent étalée dans toute la salle de bain et même jusque dans le salon. Harry changea vite d'humeur lorsqu'il vit l'état de son appartement. Hermione eut pitié et régla le problème vite fait à l'aide de quelques sorts. Vêtements séchés, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée pour parler du livre que Hermione avait rapporté avec elle.

- Alors Mione, t'as trouvé quoi exactement ? demanda Harry, qui, comme les deux autres, avait repris son sérieux.

- Et bien à première vue, il semblerait qu'Alessia fasse du somnambulisme mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. D'après ce livre, ce phénomène n'a pas les mêmes symptômes chez un sorcier que chez un Moldu.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, fit Draco. Un sorcier peut être capable de faire certaines choses en dormant dont il serait incapable réveillé. Cela peut devenir dangereux.

- Comment ça dangereux ? demanda Harry

- Le sorcier en dormant peut très bien se servir de sa baguette mais ne pas contrôler ses sorts. Donc n'importe quelle formule peut être prononcée, expliqua Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'elle a utilisé des sorts que l'on ne connaît pas pour sortir du château sans que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive ? Proposa Harry

- Il semblerait…soupira Hermione.

- C'est impossible, pas avec les tableaux, les fantômes ou les rondes des préfets. A moins qu'elle ait elle aussi une cape, fit Draco en regardant Harry. De plus, elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé.

- Des informulés ? Sans baguette ? A onze ans ? Cela fait beaucoup pour une jeune fille de cet âge non ? fit Hermione

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle a de grandes capacités. Vous l'avez vu comme moi en cours. Peut être pas avec toi parce qu'elle n'a pas autant besoin de sa baguette en Potions qu'avec nous, fit Harry en s'adressant à Draco. Mais dans mes cours, elle réussi tous les sorts du premier coup et je sais qu'elle fait de même en Métamorphose.

- Il faudrait se renseigner un peu sur elle et sa famille. Si elle est aussi puissante qu'on le pense à cet âge, il vaudrait mieux qu'on lui apprenne à contrôler sa magie avant qu'elle ne se blesse plus sérieusement, proposa Draco.

- Harry, tu devrais peut être garder un œil sur elle la nuit, fit Hermione en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant le repas. A toute à l'heure.

- La nuit ? Tu ne vas passer tes nuits dans la tour Gryffondor ? demanda Draco alors que Harry refermait le tableau.

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me rendre là-bas toutes les nuits. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterais avec toi, rétorqua Harry en prenant le blond dans ses bras. Je pourrais la surveiller sans quitter ton lit, murmura le brun avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Harry James Potter, je crois que je vais découvrir un autre de tes secrets.

- Ca se pourrait…

Le couple s'allongea sur un des canapés pour se perdre en caresses et en baisers lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte

- Par Merlin, qui que se soit, étrangle-le ! Râla Draco en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant.

- Je ne peux pas, ça ferait désordre, rigola Harry en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

- Excuse moi de te déranger Harry mais tu n'aurais pas vu…

- Draco, oui il est là, fit Harry en laissant entrer Blaise.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ? demanda Draco, frustré d'avoir été dérangé.

- Désolé de tomber au mauvais moment, fit Blaise un sourire en coin mais je crois qu'il faut que tu sache une petite chose.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- A toi de voir. C'est à propos de Pansy.

Blaise eut aussitôt toute l'attention des deux sorciers.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Demanda Harry.

- Je l'ai vu sortir du château. Quand je l'ai appelé, elle m'a dit qu'elle se rendait à Pré-Au-Lard pour quelques achats.

- Ok j'y vais, fit Draco en se levant brusquement.

- Attends, je viens avec toi, fit Harry.

- Pas besoin. Reste ici, je vais simplement voir ce qu'elle va faire. Si elle entre en contact avec quelqu'un, je veux savoir avec qui.

- Tu l'espionnes et tu reviens. Inutile de déclencher un combat, compris ? Fit Harry sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un conseil.

- Compris.

Draco embrassa Harry, remercia Blaise pour l'information et sorti rapidement de l'appartement.

Une heure plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Draco et faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Blaise l'observait faire ses allées et venues sans rien dire mais le Survivant ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir un peu ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête, se plaignit Blaise.

- Je le savais. Je le savais que j'aurais du l'accompagner… marmonna Harry en s'asseyant aux côtés de Blaise.

- Draco est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Tu sais comme moi que si Pansy est partie retrouver un des fugitifs, ça ne devrait pas durer aussi longtemps. Les Mangemorts ne voudraient pas rester dans un lieu public de peur de se faire repérer.

Blaise s'approcha davantage de Harry pour lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, histoire de le rassurer un peu. Harry fixait la cheminée devant lui et ne prêta pas attention au geste de Blaise. Mais le geste amical de l'ex Serpentard devint progressivement une caresse.

- Ca va, merci fit Harry soudain mal à l'aise.

Le brun se déplaça sur le canapé, voulant se décoller du professeur d'astronomie qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher autant. Mais Blaise se décala également vers Harry et se pencha vers lui :

- Tu veux bien oublier Draco cinq minutes…

Blaise approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout allait trop vite.

- Blaise !! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?? Cria Draco en entrant dans l'appartement.

XxXxXxXxXx

**RAR :**

_**Camille**__** : Merci pour ta review. Je pense que tu as mieux compris avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Bizz**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**Oui je sais, je suis méchante, je rajoute des problèmes.**_

_**Mais bon, il faut bien qu'il s'occupe un peu ces petits sorciers lol**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**Darklara**_


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPITRE 26

_**Dans mon immense bonté, je mets le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**CHAPITRE 26**

_Blaise approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout allait trop vite._

_- Blaise !! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?? Cria Draco en entrant dans l'appartement. _

XxXxX

Draco se rua sur Blaise, l'empoigna par le col de sa robe et le jeta à terre violemment. Le blond s'accroupit à côté du Serpentard et lui pointa sa baguette à la gorge :

- Draco arrête ! Lui cria Harry.

- Qu'est ce que t'allais faire espèce d'ordure ?!

Blaise semblait terrorisé ; jamais il n'avait vu pareille colère dans les yeux du blond.

- Draco baisse ta baguette, fit Harry plus calmement.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour rester seul avec lui, c'est lamentable, cracha Draco.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry

- J'ai suivi Pansy pendant une heure et elle n'a vu personne. Elle n'a fait que parcourir les boutiques. Tu savais que j'allais la suivre, fit le blond en resserrant sa prise sur le Serpentard.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité, c'est toi qui a cru qu'elle allait entrer en contact avec un Mangemort, répondit Blaise. Je n'avais rien manigancé !

- Menteur…

- Réfléchit un peu Malefoy, comment j'aurais pu prévoir qu'il resterait seul avec moi ? fit Blaise en regardant Harry.

- Et c'est une raison pour lui sauter dessus ?! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Il est à moi et je t'interdis de l'approcher !

_- Expelliarmus ! _

La baguette de Draco lui sauta des mains pour atterrir plus loin, près de l'entrée.

- Blaise, va-t-en, ordonna Harry en baissant sa baguette.

Le Serpentard se défit de l'emprise du blond, se releva et sortit en courant de l'appartement.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? fit Draco, agressif.

- C'est ton meilleur ami…

- Non, il ne l'est plus. Par contre toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire. Tu ne semblais pas te débattre quand je suis entré. Tu dois regretter de m'avoir confié ton mot de passe.

Harry s'approcha du blond pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. La force du brun fit reculer Draco de quelques pas.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?! Cria Draco alors qu'un hématome faisait déjà son apparition au coin de sa bouche.

- C'est pour tes allusions stupides ! Blaise m'a surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. Maintenant, dehors !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit dehors !

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne bougerais pas !

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry voulait le jeter dehors mais le brun ne semblait pas vouloir en dire davantage. Devant l'obstination du blond, Harry ouvrit alors le tableau d'un sort informulé et poussa Draco jusque dans le couloir :

- Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose Malefoy, je ne t'appartiens pas !

Le brun claqua la porte au nez du blond, le laissant seul dans le couloir.

La rage du blond ne fit que décupler et il se mit à frapper le tableau de toutes ses forces, appelant Harry.

- Calme toi, il ne t'entend pas, fit le joueur de Quidditch du cadre. Il a insonorisé l'appartement. Cela ne sert à rien de t'acharner comme ça !

Draco partit alors en direction de l'appartement de Blaise, jugeant qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Complètement aveuglé par la colère, il ne faisait pas attention aux élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage. A l'angle d'un couloir, il percuta un élève de plein fouet :

- Excusez moi professeur.

Quand Draco s'aperçut qu'il était tombé sur Alessia, sa colère se dissipa quelque peu. Il en oublia sa destination et l'aida à ramasser les livres qu'elle avait fait tomber.

- Professeur, est ce que ça va ? demanda la Gryffondor, hésitante.

Draco se rappela alors qu'il devait probablement avoir une trace sur le visage vu la force que le brun avait mis dans son coup de poing. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette dans sa poche pour pouvoir se soigner mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas : elle était restée dans le salon du brun.

- Si vous voulez, je peux peut être… fit Alessia en sortant sa propre baguette.

Draco ne chercha même pas à savoir si elle savait réussir un sort de soin ou non. Il acquiesça silencieusement et après qu'Alessia ait vérifié autour d'eux qu'il n'y avait personne, elle prononça une incantation et le visage du professeur de Potions reprit son apparence normale.

- Merci

La jeune Gryffondor lui fit un bref sourire et récupéra ses livres. Lorsqu'elle tendit ses mains pour prendre ses manuels, Draco remarqua de fines griffures sur les mains de l'élève :

- D'où te viennes ces marques ?

- Je suis tombée… Je suis assez maladroite quelques fois.

Cette réponse aurait pu satisfaire n'importe qui mais pas Draco qui y voyait plutôt un mensonge préparé au cas où on lui poserait la question. D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor n'avait pas osé regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Elle recouvra ses mains du mieux qu'elle put avec les manches de sa robe et ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu à Draco.

- Suis-moi, fit Draco ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Le blond entraîna l'élève loin du couloir où les élèves commençaient à affluer. Un groupe de jeunes Serpentards ricanaient ; pour eux, la Gryffondor allait sûrement se faire sermonner et faire perdre des points à sa maison. Draco descendit jusqu'à son bureau dans les cachots. Un peu loin mais au moins il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Arrivé dans le bureau, Draco fit asseoir Alessia qui n'était pas tranquille : les cachots avaient le don d'effrayer les premières années, même les Gryffondors.

- Je peux voir tes mains d'un peu plus près ? demanda Draco sur un ton rassurant.

A contre cœur, Alessia tendit ses mains et Draco en profita pour relever complètement les manches, découvrant des bras portant les mêmes marques.

- Je peux savoir quel genre de chute tu as fait pour te faire de telles blessures ?

- Euh… je…

- Alessia, je veux la vérité, répondit Draco sur un ton plus ferme. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait ces marques ?

- Non. Je suis vraiment tombée…

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas soigné ces blessures comme tu viens de le faire pour moi ?

- J'ai essayé mais… ça ne veux pas partir… répondit la Gryffondor alors qu'une larme commençait à couler.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne sont que quelques griffures et puis j'en ai assez de l'infirmerie !

- Quelques griffures ? Mais enfin tu as vu l'état de tes bras ?! Tu vas aller voir Mme Pomfresh immédiatement.

Lorsque que Draco se leva pour l'accompagner, il vit une étrange lueur dans le regard de la jeune fille. Cela ne dura peut être qu'une fraction de seconde mais il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Jouant l'indifférence, il emmena Alessia à l'infirmerie. Il échangea quelques mots avec l'infirmière ; il lui demandait de garder la jeune fille alitée le temps de comprendre d'où venaient ces marques.

Il aurait bien tenté lui-même quelques sorts de soins qu'il connaissait mais sans sa baguette… Il décida alors d'aller la reprendre et sur le chemin il chercherait un moyen pour que le brun veuille bien le laisser entrer. Il croisa Ron dans un couloir : bien qu'il aurait préféré Hermione ou un autre des Gryffondors, il interpella quand même le roux :

- Eh Weasley !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Harry. Il ne veut plus sortir de chez lui et il faut que je récupère quelque chose que j'ai oublié dans son appartement.

Draco ne voulait pas dire à Ron qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Le roux s'en serait sûrement bien moqué et en aurait peut être profité.

- Et pourquoi Harry ne veut pas te laisser entrer ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda alors Ron plus méfiant.

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Va le chercher.

- Tu me parles autrement !

Mais Ron n'ajouta rien, la curiosité l'emportant, il préféra aller voir son meilleur ami pour en savoir plus. Draco sur ses talons, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau et Ron frappa.

Harry ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Ron accompagné du blond.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que d'appeler Ron ? Rétorqua Harry visiblement toujours en colère après le blond.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai laissé ma baguette chez toi et j'en ai besoin.

Ron restait silencieux et regardait les deux sorciers se jeter des regards noirs.

- Ma baguette, s'il te plait.

Harry l'a sorti de sa poche et lui tendit sans un mot. Draco ne le remercia pas et s'en alla sans un mot en direction de l'infirmerie. Mais en chemin il revint sur ses pas et retrouva le tableau fermé. Il s'adressa au joueur de Quidditch :

- Peux-tu faire passer un message à Harry ?

De l'autre côté du tableau, Ron, installé dans un fauteuil regardait Harry jouer avec un Vif d'Or. Il ne savait pas exactement de quelle humeur était son ami et hésitait à lui parler. L'expérience lui avait appris à ne jamais s'adresser à Harry lorsqu'il était hors de lui. Néanmoins il tenta :

- Euh Harry, est ce que ça va ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, marmonna le brun.

- C'est la fouine qui te met dans un état pareil ? Si c'est le cas, je peux tout de suite aller lui faire la peau si tu veux.

Cette menace arracha un sourire au brun. L'atmosphère étant moins tendue, Ron enchaîna :

- Alors, raconte.

- Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires et puis ce n'est pas important.

- M'ennuyer ? Eh, c'est moi, fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Heureux de voir son ami se préoccuper de lui, Harry se décida à raconter sa petite mésaventure mais avant qu'il commence, il entendit le joueur de Quidditch lui parler :

- Excusez moi mais j'ai un message de la part de Draco Malefoy. Il m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'une certaine Alessia était à l'infirmerie et qu'il se rendait à son chevet.

Sans hésiter, Harry se leva d'un bond pour courir vers l'infirmerie, entraînant Ron avec lui. Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie sous les plaintes de Pomfresh. Il retrouva Draco assis aux côtés de Alessia, pointant sa baguette sur elle pour essayer de faire disparaître les traces, en vain. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, il vit avec effroi les marques et demanda des explications. Draco l'entraîna hors de la pièce et lui expliqua la situation.

- Je vais voir si je peux lui faire dire quelque chose, fit Harry.

- Tu crois que tu auras plus de chances que moi ? fit Draco d'un air supérieur que le brun détestait.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et partit rejoindre la Gryffondor.

- Professeur Potter, ce n'était pas la peine de venir, je vais très bien, commença Alessia bien que voir son professeur préféré lui faisait plaisir.

- Alessia, d'où vienne ces marques ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une chute, je ne te crois pas, tout comme le professeur Malefoy et Mme Pomfresh. C'est un élève qui t'a fait ça ? Plusieurs élèves ? Si tu me dis qui c'est, ils seront punis comme il se doit.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, personne ne m'a fait de mal, répondit la Gryffondor, fatiguée de subir les interrogatoires de ses professeurs.

- Elles ne sont tout de même pas apparues comme ça sans raison, fit Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

Harry remarqua alors que la jeune fille fixait les draps de son lit et n'osait pas regarder son professeur. Il crut comprendre mais demanda :

- Tu t'es réveillée avec ces marques ?

Alessia hocha la tête. Harry stupéfait, ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais une chose était certaine, le cas de la jeune Gryffondor semblait plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient tous. Il ne posa plus d'autres questions ; il se doutait qu'elle ne se souvenait probablement pas de l'origine des blessures tout comme sa ballade nocturne. Il l'a laissa se reposer et sortit retrouver Ron et Draco.

- Alors ? demanda Ron. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Apparemment, elle s'est réveillé ce matin avec ces marques sur le corps, répondit Harry en fixant Draco, le défiant du regard.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'est encore promenée cette nuit ? Continua Ron

- Je ne sais pas mais je finirais bien par le savoir. Je vais la surveiller la nuit pendant quelques temps, on verra par la suite.

- Tiens-moi au courant, je te laisse. Hermione m'attend. A plus tard.

Ron partit, laissant seul le couple devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Un silence pesant s'installa aussitôt. Aucun des deux ne feraient le premier pas, bien trop fiers pour ça. Des pas approchant brisèrent le silence ; un élève blessé se faisait accompagner à l'infirmerie. Harry et Draco n'y auraient pas prêté attention si l'élève n'avait pas été accompagné par son professeur d'Astronomie. Les échanges de regards fusèrent aussitôt : Harry observait l'éventuelle réaction du blond, ce dernier fixait Blaise avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait et Blaise avait la main dans sa poche, serrée sur sa baguette prêt à parer un quelconque assaut de Draco.

Blaise entra dans l'infirmerie avec l'élève qui n'avait rien vu des regards échangés. Harry voulait partir mais se ravisa, ne préférant pas laisser les deux Serpentards seuls. A peine Blaise ressorti, Draco le plaqua contre le mur sans que Harry ne puisse faire quoique que se soit.

- Je suis désolé…

La phrase du Serpentard coupa Draco dans son élan qui s'apprêtait déjà à lui infliger le même coup de poing qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt. Draco relâcha son emprise, attendant la suite :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure. Et je sais que tout ce que je dirais ne rattrapera pas ce que j'ai fait. Excuse-moi Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre ; il en voulait un peu à Blaise parce que son attitude avait provoqué une dispute entre lui et Draco mais il se demandait plutôt comment le blond allait le prendre. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, tout comme lui et Ron. Deux frères…

- Je sais que tu prends ça comme une grave trahison, continua Blaise en s'adressant à Draco. Et j'ai probablement mal choisi mon moment pour faire ça mais…

- Qu'est ce que t'entend par là ? Tu parles de mon père et des Mangemorts en liberté ? C'est le cadet de mes soucis, mentit l'héritier Malefoy. Maintenant, je sais qui sont mes vrais ennemis.

- Draco ! Blaise n'est pas ton ennemi et tu le sais très bien. Pour une fois, ravale ta fierté et accepte au moins ses excuses, le sermonna Harry. Il ne recommencera pas, j'en suis sûr.

Le blond regarda vaguement par l'une des fenêtre du couloir puis s'adressa à Blaise :

- Je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner ce que tu as essayé de faire, mais comme on a un problème plus grave à régler, disons qu'on remet ça à plus tard.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Le pire était passé ; Draco et Blaise n'allaient certainement pas redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde en quelques jours mais au moins le blond semblait s'être calmé. Harry soupçonnait un lien très fort entre eux pour que l'héritier Malefoy accepte de baisser les armes, même si ce n'était que provisoire.

Blaise lui fit un bref sourire que le blond ne lui rendit pas et entra dans l'infirmerie pour aller voir l'élève qu'il avait accompagné. Harry s'éloigna mais comme il s'y attendait, il fut rattrapé par le blond :

- Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne m'appartiens pas.

- Et moi je regrette de t'en avoir collé une, rétorqua Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Mais tu l'avais cherché…

- Dis tout de suite que tu es innocent dans cette histoire.

- Tout à fait. Je n'y peux rien si je suis le plus beau, se vanta Harry.

- Je déteint sur toi apparemment, sourit Draco néanmoins tout à fait d'accord avec son Gryffon.

- Ouais et je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose…

Heureux d'avoir retrouvé « son » Harry, Draco ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour d'eux et se jeta sur le brun pour l'embrasser sauvagement, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Et une chose en amenant une autre vers le septième étage, deux professeurs se retrouvèrent pour un moment de tendresse dans la Salle sur Demande.

Après leurs ébats et une sieste bien méritée, Harry se réveilla dans les bras du blond avec le sourire.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda le brun en baillant.

- Un peu plus d'une heure

- Quoi ? Une heure ? Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller ! fit Harry en sortant du lit apparu sur sa demande une heure plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé ? Rétorqua le blond, contrarié de rester seul dans son lit alors que le Gryffon se hâtait pour s'habiller.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Alessia. Je veux savoir comment elle va, répondit Harry alors qu'il réajustait déjà sa cravate.

- A propos, tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai amené dans mon bureau, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez étrange, commença le blond.

Draco lui raconta alors ce qu'il pensait avoir vu dans le regard de la jeune fille.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? demanda Harry

- Plus vraiment, répondit Draco en se forçant à se rappeler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Tu devrais aller raconter ça à Hermione, elle trouvera peut être quelque chose, suggéra Harry. Moi je vais à l'infirmerie.

Harry embrassa le blond langoureusement avant de s'engouffrer au dehors de la Salle sur Demande.

Draco finit par sortir de son lit, se rhabilla en vitesse et sorti de la Salle non sans jeter un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque, seul endroit où pouvait se terrer le professeur de Métamorphose. Il croisa le professeur Slughorn :

- Ah Monsieur Malefoy, c'est vous que je cherchais. Le professeur McGonagall vous demande dans son bureau. C'est urgent.

- Très bien. Merci.

Draco se rendit au bureau d'un pas précipité, appréhendant encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte :

- Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demanda Draco.

- Oui Monsieur Malefoy. Il y a ici quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir, répondit la Directrice.

Une personne se leva alors du fauteuil qui était tourné vers le bureau.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Bonjour Mère.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Draco s'avança vers sa mère qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, heureuse de retrouver son fils. Le blond n'en était pas moins content de la revoir ; elle passait beaucoup de temps à voyager, profitant de l'emprisonnement de Lucius pour pouvoir explorer un maximum de pays possible. Mais elle éprouvait toujours le même plaisir à retrouver son fils au manoir familial, Draco et elle s'étant beaucoup rapproché durant les six dernières années.

Draco enlaça brièvement Narcissa, malgré l'affection portée l'un envers l'autre, les démonstrations de sentiments en public n'étaient toujours pas de mise chez les Malefoy.

- J'imagine que si vous êtes venue ici c'est parce que vous êtes au courant, commença Draco en s'adressant à sa mère.

- Oui Draco, le professeur McGonagall m'a averti des dernières prouesses de ton père, répondit Narcissa avec dédain. Il semblerait que nos ennuis recommencent…

- Soyez certaine Mère que je ne permettrai pas qu'il vous persécute à nouveau, fit Draco, bien déterminé à protéger sa mère.

- Personne ne le permettra, intervint McGonagall. Je viens de m'entretenir avec votre mère : elle va rester au Manoir Malefoy jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée. Elle bénéficiera de la protection de quelques membres de l'Ordre et vous irez dès ce soir poser les protections manquantes sur votre demeure.

- Quelles protections ? Le manoir possède déjà d'excellentes défenses, répondit le blond.

- Je le sais parfaitement Monsieur Malefoy mais certaines sont connues de votre père et ne pourraient donc pas l'empêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison, répondit la Directrice.

- Que suggérez vous alors ?

- Vous allez disposer des mêmes protections que celles de Poudlard. Cela dit, je vous conseille de choisir l'un de vos collègues pour vous aider à les poser car ce n'est pas une mince affaire, suggéra McGonagall. Vous pouvez déjà aller chercher la personne qui vous accompagnera, ensuite revenez ici. Vous vous rendrez au manoir par le réseau de cheminée.

- Bien, acquiesça Draco, en sortant du bureau.

Le blond se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie, certain d'y retrouver le Survivant. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, la première chose qu'il entendit furent les éclats de rire de Alessia ; visiblement Harry faisait de son mieux pour la distraire.

- Comment te sens tu ? demanda Draco en s'approchant du lit de la Gryffondor.

- Je vais très bien, répondit Alessia. Regardez, ça s'en va !

L'élève tendit les bras vers le Serpentard qui put constater que les marques et les griffures semblaient s'estomper.

- J'espère ne plus revoir des marques de ce genre, lui répondit Draco avant de regarder Harry. Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Harry acquiesça et accompagna Draco en dehors de l'infirmerie. Le blond lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation et le brun accepta d'aider Draco à protéger son manoir. Le départ vers la demeure Malefoy étant imminent, Harry salua Alessia, lui promit de revenir la voir plus tard et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice avec Draco.

Lorsque les deux jeunes professeurs entrèrent dans le bureau, Narcissa fut stupéfaite de voir à qui son fils avait demandé de l'aide mais n'en était pas moins rassurée. Avec la puissance magique du Survivant et celle de son fils, sa maison n'aurait rien à craindre.

De son côté, Harry regardait la mère de Draco du coin de l'œil. Il comprenait désormais d'où Draco tenait sa beauté. Son amant ressemblait en tous points à sa mère et y avait hérité de tous les avantages.

- Si cela vous convient Mère, c'est Harry Potter qui nous accompagnera, annonça Draco.

- Ce sera un honneur de recevoir L'Elu dans ma demeure, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire.

Bien qu'Harry ne se soit jamais fait à ce genre de surnom, il serra la main de Narcissa avec un sourire timide, la mère du blond l'intimidant quelque peu. Après les dernières recommandations de la Directrice, Harry et les Malefoy disparurent par la cheminée récemment installée dans le bureau.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il avait atterri dans le hall d'entrée de la maison ; des plafonds d'une hauteur hors normes, de nombreux tableaux et tapisseries aux murs ainsi que de grands tapis jonchant le sol. Sur sa gauche, une gigantesque double porte en bois menant à l'extérieure de la demeure, à sa droite, un superbe escalier de marbre blanc menant aux différents étages.

- Je vais aller faire préparer du thé. Pendant ce temps, occupez-vous des protections, suggéra Narcissa.

- Bien Mère.

Draco entraîna Harry avec lui à l'extérieur pour se retrouver face à la maison. Chacun sortirent leurs baguettes et de nombreuses incantations furent prononcées, chacune d'elle renforçant les défenses du manoir.

- Ça devait être vraiment super de grandir dans une maison pareille, dit Harry sans décrocher son regard de la batisse.

- Ouais… Enfin, ça dépendait des jours. Je n'apprécie vraiment cette maison que depuis les six dernières années, répondit Draco.

Harry comprit où le Serpentard voulait en venir ; Draco avait dû subir l'influence et la présence des Mangemorts depuis son enfance et Malefoy Senior ne devait certainement déborder d'affection envers son fils, bien au contraire.

- Tu viens, ma mère nous attend

- Oui et oh, attend une seconde. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant pour nous deux ? demanda Harry

- Non mais elle sait ce que je suis et à mon avis, il va lui falloir peu de temps avant qu'elle ne devine pour nous. Ne t'en fais pas, si elle demande dis-lui simplement la vérité. Allez viens.

Harry suivit Draco à travers le manoir, passant quelques portes avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Narcissa s'afférait à remplir les tasses alors que son fils et Harry s'approchaient pour s'installer dans les grands fauteuils de velours noirs qui ornaient la pièce.

- C'est fait Mère, le manoir est désormais inviolable.

- Espérons le. Tenez, servez vous, fit Narcissa en ouvrant une boite en métal remplie de biscuits en tous genres.

Les deux jeunes mangèrent avec plaisir car la magie qu'avaient requise les protections n'était pas négligeable et leur avait provoqué entre autre une sensation de faim ; c'est pour cela que la Directrice avait suggéré un deuxième sorcier.

Harry grignotait distraitement tout en observant autour de lui : d'immenses lustres au plafond, deux grandes cheminées, une de chaque côté de la pièce. Une table d'une longueur incroyable, faisait presque concurrence aux tables des quatre maisons de Poudlard. De grandes étagères remplies de divers ouvrages ; un nombre suffisamment conséquent pour faire pâlir Hermione et une immense porte vitrée donnant visiblement sur une terrasse. Le salon pouvait aussi bien servir de salle de réception.

- Comment trouvez-vous le manoir, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Narcissa qui avait remarqué qu'Harry examinait les alentours.

- C'est incroyablement… grand.

Draco rigola discrètement et Narcissa sourit à la remarque du brun.

- Draco, pourquoi ne pas montrer le reste de la maison à ton ami ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons retourner à Poudlard. Je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour rassembler quelques affaires. Je vais dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite.

Draco partit en coup de vent, sans regarder Harry qui lui avait lancé un regard suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul avec sa mère. Le brun regarda le blond sortir de la pièce en le maudissant. Narcissa avait noté ce regard et décida de briser la glace :

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous demander quel genre de relation vous entretenez avec mon fils ?

Les joues de Harry prirent aussitôt une couleur proche de celle de sa maison. Draco lui avait dit de ne pas nier mais il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe de la part de sa mère. Narcissa prit encore les devants :

- Je vois… Cela dit ce n'est pas si surprenant que mon fils ait jeté son dévolu sur vous.

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Harry, soudain très intéressé.

- Mon fils a toujours voulu quelqu'un qui ait du caractère ce qui, apparemment n'était pas chose aisée. La plupart de ses prétendants ne voyaient en lui que son nom et son argent. Je devine facilement que vous n'êtes pas une personne intéressée par ce genre de chose.

- Cela ne vous choque donc pas, ma relation avec votre fils ?

- Pas le moins du monde, sourit Narcissa. Et je suis heureuse que mon fils ait enfin quelqu'un comme vous à ses côtés. Cela dit, je profite de la situation pour vous demander une faveur.

- Une faveur ?

- Oui, j'aimerai que vous veilliez sur mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux…

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je l'aurai fait même sans votre demande, répondit le brun avec le sourire, désormais plus à l'aise avec la mère de son amant.

Draco choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition dans le salon. Voyant le sourire sur le visage des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, il se sentit aussitôt soulagé que son plan pour les laisser seuls ait marché.

- Voilà je suis prêt, on peut y aller, fit Draco en s'adressant au brun.

- C'est dommage que vous partiez aussi vite. J'espère te revoir bientôt Draco.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mère, je reviendrais vous voir régulièrement, fit Draco en enlaçant sa mère.

- Au revoir Madame Malefoy, fit Harry.

- A bientôt j'espère Monsieur Potter, sourit Narcissa.

Les deux sorciers retournèrent alors vers la cheminée du hall lorsque Harry vit quelque chose bouger sous le manteau du blond.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a sous ta cape ?

- Tu verras lorsqu'on sera de retour au château, rétorqua Draco, un sourire en coin.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans le bureau vide. Une horloge accrochée au mur leur fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure du dîner et que la Directrice, comme tout le reste du château, devait être à table.

- Va rejoindre les autres, moi je vais déposer mes affaires, fit le blond avant de sortir du bureau.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et se dirigea seul vers la Grande Salle. Il s'installa aux côtés de Ron et Hermione et commença à remplir son assiette. Il chercha du regard sa petite protégée et la retrouva souriante et en grande conversation avec ses amies.

- Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé faire mes années à Poudlard sans être au courant en permanence du danger, fit Ron en voyant Harry observer les élèves de toute la salle d'un air pensif.

- C'était différent à l'époque Ron, répondit Hermione. Poudlard était une cible, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'il est inutile d'alerter les élèves. Les Mangemorts n'ont plus l'appui qu'ils avaient auparavant…

- Cela ne les empêchera pas de faire quand même des dégâts, intervint Harry. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles d'eux ?

Ron et Hermione firent non de la tête ce qui frustra le Survivant. Il aurait presque préféré que les fugitifs fassent quelques méfaits. Au moins, ils en sauraient plus sur leurs intentions où sur leur position.

- Tiens au fait Harry, Ron m'a raconté pour les blessures de Alessia, fit Hermione pour changer de sujet. On dirait qu'elle commence à se blesser pendant la nuit sans même s'en rendre compte. Que dirais-tu de la surveiller la nuit à tour de rôle ?

- Je pensais commencer cette nuit mais je peux faire ça tout seul, ce n'est pas la peine de vous déranger…

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est peut être ta préférée mais elle reste une Gryffondor et on fera ce qu'il faut pour l'aider, s'exclama Ron avec entrain.

Harry les remercia d'un sourire et continua à vider son assiette. De l'autre côté de la table, Draco venait de s'installer aux côtés de Pansy et de Blaise. Personne n'était au courant de l'histoire Blaise-Harry et le blond préférait maintenir sa relation avec Pansy pour pouvoir la surveiller le mieux possible. Il se forçait également à échanger quelques paroles avec Blaise pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Pansy.

A la fin du repas, Harry regagna ses appartements, suivi de Draco, Ron et Hermione. Le roux et le blond entamèrent alors une nouvelle partie d'échecs alors qu'Harry et Hermione discutaient tranquillement dans la chambre du brun tout en gardant un œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur qu'Harry avait déplié sur son lit. L'étiquette « Alessia Worton » ne bougeait pas, restant dans la tour Gryffondor. Au bout de quelques parties où il en sortait toujours vaincu, Draco jeta dehors Ron qui ne se gêna pas pour en rajouter sous les rires d'Harry et Hermione. La brune entraîna Ron avec elle avant que le Serpentard ne perde vraiment son sang froid et ne déclenche un duel.

- Quel mauvais perdant, se moqua Harry en refermant le tableau derrière ses amis.

- Toi, n'en rajoute pas. Il m'énerve et pour gagner aussi souvent il doit sûrement tricher ! Déclara Draco, sûr de lui.

Frustré d'avoir encore été vaincu, le blond attrapa Harry pour l'embrasser fougueusement et l'entraîner vers la chambre. La pièce plongée dans le noir, Draco poussa Harry sur lit pour déposer une série de baisers dans la nuque du brun avant que ce dernier ne le repousse :

- Attends, on est couché sur la carte. Pousse toi, je ne veux pas l'abîmer.

- La carte ? Quelle carte ?

Harry illumina sa chambre avec sa baguette et Draco put voir le grand morceau de parchemin étalé sur le lit. Prêt à chasser le vulgaire morceau de papier, il s'arrêta en apercevant de nombreux points bouger.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais savoir mon autre secret, lança Harry avec le sourire.

- Mais… c'est Poudlard !

- Oui et en prime, regarde…

Harry montra du doigt deux petites étiquettes, « Harry Potter » et « Draco Malefoy » l'une à côté de l'autre. Le blond regarda alors la carte, ébahi, y comprit tout l'intérêt et se mit à la dévorer des yeux sous le regard amusé du Gryffondor.

Après quelques minutes d'observations, le couple se moqua de deux étiquettes en particuliers : malgré l'heure tardive, Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être arrêté en chemin. Leurs deux noms flottaient dans une salle de cours.

- Elle cache bien son jeu, Granger, rigola Draco, heureux d'avoir trouvé de quoi se venger du roux le lendemain.

- S'il te plait, on a fait exactement la même chose, rétorqua Harry, néanmoins amusé par l'attitude « rebelle » de son amie.

Puis le regard du brun se fixa sur un point de la carte.

- Elle bouge !

- Quoi ? Qui bouge ?

- Alessia ! Regarde, elle sort de la tour. Viens, on y va ! s'écria Harry avant de sortir de son appartement et de s'élancer dans les couloirs, carte en main suivi du blond.

Harry et Draco coururent à travers de nombreux couloirs à la lueur seule de leur baguette pour rattraper la Gryffondor.

- Comment est ce qu'elle fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? fit Draco essoufflé, continuant de courir.

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle se dirige vers les serres, lui répondit Harry, haletant.

Arrivés devant les portes des serres, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte :

- Elle s'est arrêtée. Elle est quelque part la dedans, fit Harry en levant les yeux vers les nombreuses verrières de l'école. On cherche chacun de notre côté, n'oublie pas, elle est probablement endormie…

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et chacun partit de son côté fouiller les serres. Tout était plongé dans le noir ; les seules lumières étant celles des baguettes et celle de la Lune.

Sur la carte, Harry semblait être tout proche de la jeune fille mais lorsqu'il regarda droit devant lui, il ne vit absolument rien. Ne comprenant pas, Harry se rapprocha davantage mais un énorme pot de terre vint s'écraser sur le sol juste à ses pieds, alors que sur la carte, Alessia s'éloignait.

- Harry, ça va ? Cria Draco de loin.

- Oui oui ça va. Fais attention, elle vient vers toi !

Harry répara le pot brisé puis se dirigea vers Draco en suivant toujours la carte. Puis il vit le nom du blond collé à celui de Alessia. Soulagé, il rejoignit le blond.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ? demanda Harry voyant le blond penché vers le sol.

- Hein ? Non non, mais j'ai trouvé ça…

Lorsque Draco se releva, il portait dans ses bras un chat noir aux yeux bleu.

- Je comprend rien, tu aurais du la voir elle venait droit vers toi, commença Harry.

Draco et Harry se jetèrent alors un regard surpris et baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la carte. A côté de leurs deux prénoms figurait celui d'Alessia.

Peur de comprendre, Harry regarda alors l'animal :

- Alessia ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un bref miaulement. Sidérés, les deux sorciers regardèrent à deux fois la carte pour être sûr puis sortirent des serres pour être à la lumière des couloirs.

- On fait quoi ? fit Harry

- On va la prendre avec nous, elle n'a pas l'air de contrôler ses transformations. On va attendre qu'elle reprenne son apparence, suggéra Draco, tenant toujours le chat dans ses bras.

Harry et Draco se rendirent alors le plus vite possible dans les appartements du blond, espérant ne rencontrer personne. Chose faite, Draco déposa le chat au sol qui se dépêcha de se cacher sous un meuble, complètement apeuré.

Harry s'accroupit près de l'armoire sous laquelle s'était caché l'animal :

- Alessia, on ne te fera aucun mal, tu le sais. N'aie pas peur, viens, fit Harry en tendant sa main, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le félin finit par sortir de sa cachette, ronronnant joyeusement dans les bras de Harry.

- Un Animagus… c'est incroyable, commença Harry installé confortablement dans un fauteuil.

- Oui et ça explique tout. Un chat qui plus est… Pas étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à sortir du château sans que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive, rétorqua Draco tout en fouillant dans de nombreux livres en même temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je sors tout ce que je peux sur les Animagus. Va bien falloir se renseigner maintenant si on veut l'aider.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Demain, on ira voir McGonagall.

- Pourquoi elle ?

- Déjà parce que je pense qu'elle doit être au courant, sourit Harry, et je pense qu'elle saura parfaitement quoi faire. Elle aussi, c'est un Animagus et c'est aussi un chat.

Draco fixait Harry avec surprise, se demandant comment il pouvait en savoir autant même sur leur ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

- Au fait, tu crois qu'elle a faim ? demanda soudain Harry, ne sachant plus comment traiter la jeune Gryffondor. Plutôt comme un animal ou comme un humain ?

- Demande le lui, elle a l'air de parfaitement nous comprendre.

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu poser sa question, la jeune fille reprit son apparence normale sous les regards ébahis des deux sorciers.

- Alessia, tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

- Oui… je crois, répondit Alessia en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Draco à son tour.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé ? J'étais un… un chat ?

Draco et Harry se lancèrent alors dans une longue explication des Animagus. Le phénomène n'était pas étranger à la jeune Gryffondor mais perdant la mémoire après la plupart de ses transformations, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était concernée. Harry la rassura du mieux qu'il put en lui expliquant qu'il l'aiderait à maîtriser son pouvoir puis lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Les deux professeurs préférèrent la garder avec eux pour la nuit.

- Je vais aller prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre et ensuite tu pourra aller te coucher, fit Draco en rentrant dans sa chambre.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air, fit Harry à Alessia avec un clin d'œil.

Le Serpentard sortit de la chambre et laissa Alessia aller se coucher. Harry remarqua alors encore une fois un mouvement sous le pull du blond.

- Mais tu vas me dire ce que tu me caches, fit Harry en pointant du doigt le torse du blond.

Draco lui sourit et écarta le col de son pull pour laisser sortir un serpent argenté aux yeux couleur saphyr.

- Ouah, il est super ! Où est ce que tu l'as eu ? demanda Harry en s'approchant pour caresser le reptile.

- C'est mon animal de compagnie. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais le récupérer, je ne voulais plus le laisser seul au Manoir. Harry, je te présente Silver.

Harry tendit la main et le reptile s'empressa de s'enrouler autour de son bras. Le brun fixa le serpent dans les yeux et se mit à produire des sons que Draco reconnu aussitôt comme du Fourchelang.

- Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pense de moi, rigola Draco.

XxXxXxXxXx

_**Encore désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les review mais sachez qu'elle me font toujours autant plaisir. **_

_**Merci aux anonymes**_

_**Merci à tous**_

_**Bizz**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**Darklara**_


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPITRE 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Harry et Draco avaient découvert le secret d'Alessia. Tous les professeurs de l'école avaient été mis au courant de la condition de la Gryffondor et McGonagall prenait la jeune fille en aparté un soir sur deux pour l'aider à maîtriser son pouvoir. Alessia acceptait parfaitement sa particularité ce qui lui permettait de faire d'énormes progrès très rapidement pour la grande fierté du Survivant.

Du côté des Mangemorts, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Les fugitifs d'Azkaban continuaient à se terrer et chaque jour Draco devenait de plus en plus nerveux, s'attendant à une attaque surprise à tout moment. Harry faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées ; parfois il y parvenait, parfois il échouait et Draco laissait éclater sa colère en accusant tout son entourage de n'être pas assez prudent.

Le blond devenait particulièrement insupportable lors des sorties organisées à Pré-Au-Lard. Comme McGonagall l'avait prévu, quatre professeurs accompagnaient les élèves au village et étaient aidés par quelques Aurors envoyés par le Ministère. Draco, profitant plus que jamais de son statut et de son nom, trouvait le moyen de se faire respecter par les Aurors et donnait lui-même les ordres. Ce que le blond ignorait, c'est qu'Harry passait voir les Aurors une fois que Draco avait fini sa crise d'autorité, histoire de calmer le jeu et éviter que l'aide apportée par le Ministère ne batte en retraite. Les Aurors ne supportaient pas de se faire diriger par un Malefoy mais les stratégies du blond étaient bonnes et les sorciers envoyés par le Ministère voulaient, comme Draco et les autres, arrêter à tous prix les Mangemorts en fuite. Et le retour du Survivant motivait les troupes…

Le village retrouvait peu à peu sa tranquillité alors que l'héritier Malefoy parcourait les rues d'un pas pressé, regardant dans tous les sens. Il s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'il tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait :

- Mais où est ce que t'étais encore passé ?! Demanda Draco, énervé.

- Je me promenais, j'ai le droit non ? Les derniers élèves viennent de rentrer au château, on a plus besoin de maintenir la surveillance, rétorqua Harry lassé de devoir encore subir les humeurs massacrantes de son amant.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré avec eux ?

- Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ce que je veux. Je suis encore assez grand pour me défendre tout seul, alors fous moi la paix ! S'emporta Harry.

Le brun laissa Draco sur place et partit se réfugier dans une boutique, sachant pertinemment que le blond ne viendrait pas lui faire une scène dans un lieu public.

La fierté malfoyenne poussa Draco à rentrer au château, sans la moindre intention de courir après son amant. D'un pas rageur, il prit la direction du lac, espérant ne croiser personne. Arrivé aux abords du lac, il s'adossa à un arbre, ne pouvant s'asseoir sur le sol que les premières neiges de Décembre avaient déjà recouvert. Il aperçut au loin Hagrid qui sortait de la Forêt avec d'immenses sapins qui serviraient à décorer le château pour les fêtes de Noël. Pré-Au-Lard avait également décoré ses rues et ses boutiques pour les fêtes, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs fait que baisser le moral du blond. En début d'année, Draco avait déjà plein de projets en tête pour fêter Noël avec son amant mais tout avait été chamboulé ; entre son père en cavale et Harry qui ne voulait toujours pas comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui à chaque sortie au village, les vacances s'annonçaient plus que maussades.

- Mais quelles têtes de mules ces Gryffons ! Ragea Draco en donnant un coup de poing dans l'arbre.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore contre notre maison ? fit Ginny en s'approchant de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Weasley ?

- C'est toi la tête de mule, combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Que veux tu, les vieilles habitudes…

- Mouais… Bein fais un petit effort, ça ne va pas te tuer. Tu ne saurais pas où est Harry par hasard ?

- Pas la moindre, rétorqua Draco d'un ton sec.

- Je vois, vous vous êtes encore engueulés. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Moi ? Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ?! Et puis de quoi je me mêle ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Harry est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne t'apprends rien. Fais lui le moindre mal et tu sais ce qui t'arriveras… menaça Ginny avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Entre toi, ton frère et Gran… Hermione, je ne me risquerais pas… sourit Draco à son tour, se détendant quelque peu.

- Draco Malefoy deviendrait-il raisonnable ? Se moqua la rousse.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue. C'est pas le cas de certain.

- Bon aller, raconte…

Draco n'hésita qu'un instant à raconter à la cadette Weasley ses problèmes. En temps normal, il se serait confié à Blaise mais leur relation n'était toujours pas au beau fixe bien qu'il y avait eu quelques améliorations les semaines passées. Cependant, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux Gryffondors, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture. Et sortir avec le Survivant incluait automatiquement l'entente avec ses amis proches.

Le blond fit alors un bref récit de ce qui venait de se passer avec Harry dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Lorsqu'il finit, Ginny hochait la tête d'un air navré.

- Quoi ?

- Je trouve ridicule que vous vous disputiez pour si peu. Aussi fier l'un que l'autre, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais si vous n'en parler pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas contrôler Harry, plus tu vas le surveiller plus il va s'éloigner. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, Harry ne supporte pas qu'on le couve, c'est comme ça. Il déteste que les gens qui l'entourent soient surprotecteurs avec lui. Tu devrais apprendre à lui faire un peu plus confiance. Cela dit, il ne doit pas se rendre compte que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui. Vous devriez vous m'être d'accord sinon vous continuerez à vous disputer, expliqua Ginny alors que le blond l'écoutait attentivement.

Ce que la cadette Weasley expliquait semblait sensé aux yeux du blond. Il pensa même qu'il aurait peut être dû aller la voir plus tôt, ses disputes avec le brun n'étant pas récentes. Après tout, Ginny connaissait le Survivant en tant qu'ami mais la rousse et le brun avaient été plus que ça. Elle connaissait une part de Harry que les autres ignoraient, son avis n'était donc pas négligeable.

- Il ne peut pas comprendre par lui-même que je ne veux pas qu'il s'implique ? Toute cette histoire ne le regarde pas, soupira l'héritier Malefoy.

- Tu en fais une affaire personnelle et je le comprends parfaitement mais tu ne peux pas demander à Harry d'ignorer un fait qui a un rapport de près où de loin avec Voldemort. Il est parti pendant six ans, il revient et ça recommence. Mets toi un peu à sa place…

Draco resta silencieux un moment. En effet, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais désormais, il était bien déterminé à offrir une vie paisible plus que méritée pour son Gryffon.

- Merci Ginny, sourit Draco, soulagé d'y voir un peu plus clair.

- Ce fut un plaisir Monsieur Malefoy, rigola la rousse. Aller viens on rentre, on va geler si on reste encore dehors.

Harry était en grande conversation avec Ron et Neville lorsqu'il vit entrer dans le hall Ginny bras dessus bras dessous avec Draco, riant aux éclats.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça… fit Neville.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Tu m'as toujours reproché de ne pas faire d'effort avec tes amis. C'est fini maintenant, sourit Draco. Sauf toi si tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir jouer honnêtement aux échecs, fit le blond en se retournant vers le roux.

Et alors qu'un énième échange houleux se produisait entre Ron et Draco sous le sourire de Neville, Harry prit Ginny à part :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Où fait ?

- Il te racontera et ensuite tu viendras me remercier. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles qui feraient ça pour leur ex petit ami, fit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, un professeur n'était pas rentré au château. Sachant que personne ne l'attendrait, Pansy perdait son temps dans les diverses boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard, achetant vêtements et autres produits dont elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin. Les bras chargés de paquets, elle contemplait une vitrine lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler d'une rue un peu plus sombre.

Elle s'approcha davantage de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit sans pour autant se méfier. D'un coup, une ombre surgit, lui bâillonna la bouche et l'entraîna de force au fond de la rue.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?! Paniqua la Serpentarde en cherchant sa baguette dans sa robe

- Ma chère petite, toujours aussi inexpérimentée… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas pu garder le fils Malefoy auprès de toi…

- M… Mère ?!

- Tais-toi et suis-moi, fit la femme en empoignant le bras de Pansy pour l'entraîner au-dehors du village.

Après quelques mètres, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers une veille demeure abandonnée depuis des années, dissimulée derrière de grands arbres, tapie dans l'ombre. Aucun habitant du village ne semblait s'être soucié de cette maison ; ce qui offrait une cachette idéale.

Pansy, aussi silencieuse que terrorisée, suivait sa mère dans la maison. Elles arrivèrent dans une très grande pièce où brûlait un feu dans la cheminée. Deux fauteuils étaient tournés vers les flammes.

- Avance !

La femme vêtue d'un manteau noir poussa sa fille vers les fauteuils d'où se leva un homme qu'elle reconnu aussitôt pour avoir passé des années dans sa demeure :

- Bonsoir Pansy

- Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Pansy, tremblante.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, du moins pas tant que tu coopèreras…

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que je veux savoir. J'ai aperçu mon fils dans la rue tout à l'heure. Il semblait avoir quelques différents avec Potter. Je veux savoir quel genre de relation ils entretiennent tous les deux.

- Ils travaillent seulement ensemble. Que vouliez-vous qui ait d'autre ?

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Il n'y a rien d'autre que je devrais savoir ? Vraiment ? _Endoloris !_

Pansy tomba au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, hurlant de douleur sous le regard indifférent de sa propre mère.

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, fit Pansy entre deux sanglots.

- C'est vrai Lucius, elle se sait rien, fit la mère de Pansy.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas me rapporter les informations que je recherche, fit Malefoy Senior en baissant sa baguette. Je veux connaître les faits et gestes de mon fils et savoir qui il fréquente. Reviens ici dans une semaine avec ce que je veux savoir. Evidemment, un seul mot de ce petit entretien à qui que se soit et tu en paieras le prix, fit Lucius, menaçant.

La Serpentarde s'enfuie en courant de la maison sans regarder en arrière.

Au château, élèves et professeurs étaient déjà attablés et savouraient leur dîner. Les discussions allèrent bon train sur l'évènement du lendemain : le dernier match de Quidditch avant les vacances : Poufsouffle vs. Serpentard. Les professeurs ne faisaient pas l'exception ; chacun y allait de sa théorie sur le futur gagnant excepté Hermione qui trouvait le moyen de lire même pendant le repas.

Pansy se fit la plus discrète possible pour aller s'asseoir, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer. Tout en discutant, elle jetait parfois un regard en biais vers Draco. Elle avait bien compris ce que le père du blond lui avait demandé ; il fallait qu'elle prouve que Draco et Harry étaient bien plus que de simples collègues. Une telle relation lui paraissait insensée mais les regards furtifs que se lançaient les deux vieux ennemis lui firent revoir son jugement.

Elle vida rapidement le contenu de son assiette et sortit aussi vite de la Grande Salle qu'elle n'y était entrée. Cette fois-ci, sous le regard scrutateur de Draco et Blaise.

A la fin du repas, la Directrice convoqua les professeurs. Une fois tous installés dans le bureau, McGonagall s'expliqua :

- Je voulais vous prévenir du futur évènement de Poudlard. Depuis le début de l'année, je travaille sur un tournoi inter école européenne de Quidditch avec l'aide de Monsieur Weasley.

Aussitôt les regards se tournèrent vers Ron :

- Bein quoi ? Je vous en avais déjà parlé. Seulement, il n'y avais rien d'officiel alors je n'ai rien dit de plus.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai tous convoqué. Ce tournoi aura bel et bien lieu, il débutera en Janvier. Nous avons déjà dressé un calendrier pour que ce tournoi ne perturbe en rien les matchs entre les maisons de Poudlard ni l'emploi du temps des autres écoles, expliqua la Directrice.

- Excusez moi, professeur, mais vous ne trouvez pas que cela tombe plutôt au mauvais moment ? Remarqua Hermione.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude Miss Granger mais, bien que ce ne soit pas infaillible, les protections de l'école sont bien plus fortes que celles que vous avez connue il y a quelques années. De plus, je ne pense pas que Poudlard intéresse les fugitifs. Même s'ils ont les mêmes intentions que le Mage Noir, ils ne seront pas de taille à s'attaquer à l'école. Et pour finir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout se passe bien ; plus rien ne doit venir perturber la tranquillité que renferme désormais Poudlard.

Draco avait quelques réserves sur l'idée de McGonagall mais préféra rester silencieux. Lui aussi pensait que l'école n'était pas l'objectif des anciens Mangemorts. En fait, depuis la lettre de son père, il avait la certitude que Lucius se focaliserait uniquement sur lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille les paroles de la Directrice :

- Je voulais également vous faire savoir que les représentants de certaines équipes devraient arriver dans les jours à venir. Le premier qui arrivera demain représente l'équipe française. Il vient à l'avance pour connaître les détails du tournoi dont Monsieur Weasley lui fera part.

- Quand est-ce qu'il doit arrivé ? demanda Ron.

- Il devrait arrivé en fin d'après midi, juste après le match de Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Vous pourrez vous rendre à mon bureau Monsieur Weasley, il arrivera par le réseau de cheminée. J'espère que vous lui ferez tous un bon accueil. Voilà pour le principal, pour les détails, nous verrons plus tard. Je vous laisse à vos occupations.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda Harry lorsque tout le petit groupe était dans le couloir devant la gargouille.

- J'en ai une vague idée, murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun qui rougit instantanément, faisant sourire ses amis.

- Ah Harry, ne fais pas ton timide. On sait tous ici que tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu ne le parais, rétorqua Ginny d'humeur taquine.

- Je serais toi Ginny, je m'abstiendrais de toute remarque de ce genre, je pourrais en faire autant, répondit aussi vite Harry tout sourire.

Ce fut alors autour de la cadette Weasley de prendre une belle teinte rouge, provoquant l'hilarité chez ses collègues. Une fois le rire passé et quelques « bonsoir » et « bonne nuit » plus tard, chacun retourna vers ses appartements.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le dimanche de Harry et Draco avait subi un certain quotidien depuis les dernières semaines. Une fois sur deux, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, le couple restait cloîtré dans leur appartement, se faisant servir le petit déjeuner dans le salon de l'un ou l'autre par un elfe du château. Petite pratique qui avait valu un sermon de Hermione alors que Draco soupçonnait Ron de faire quelques fois la même chose. Après le petit déjeuner, Alessia se rendait aux appartements de ses professeurs pour raconter la séance d'entraînement de la veille avec la Directrice. Au début, Draco profitait de la présence de la Gryffondor pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain, se sentant presque de trop face à l'incroyable complicité qu'il y avait entre Harry et elle. Mais lorsque Alessia s'en allait, le blond demandait un rapport détaillé à Harry. Le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir à l'écart et à la plus grande joie de la petite blonde, Draco finit par rester avec eux.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que l'on pouvait également apprendre à devenir un Animagus. Vous avez déjà essayé ? demanda Alessia à Draco et Harry.

- La Directrice a dû sûrement aussi t'expliquer que ce n'était certainement pas aussi facile pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mêmes aptitudes que toi, répondit le blond.

- Oui mais c'est pas insurmontable, rétorqua Harry un sourire en coin.

Draco regarda Harry avec effarement. _Il n'a quand même pas… _pensa le blond alors qu'Alessia saluait ses professeurs et s'en allait.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches encore ? demanda le blond une fois seul avec son amant.

- Rien, rétorqua Harry le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu n'es pas un très bon menteur Harry, sourit Draco.

- Je ne te mens pas, je ne te dis pas tout, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Arrête de fuir le sujet, on dirait une attitude de Serpentard.

Pour toute réponse Draco récolta d'un sourire encore plus énigmatique de la part du brun avant que ce dernier ne s'engouffre dans la salle de bain.

La matinée passa très vite, le déjeuner encore plus comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'un match suivait à peine une heure après.

Elèves et professeurs assistèrent à la confrontation et bien que les Poufsouffles avait montré une belle résistance, les Serpentards en étaient ressortis vainqueurs. Au grand soulagement de Harry et Hermione, Draco n'allait pas accuser Ron d'avoir falsifier son arbitrage puisque les verts et argent avaient gagné.

Une rapide douche à la fin du match, Ron suivit la Directrice jusqu'à son bureau. Le représentant français arriva par la cheminée peu de temps après. Ron vit sortir de l'âtre un jeune homme de son âge lui rappelant vaguement son meilleur ami : des traits fins, des yeux verts en amandes et des cheveux châtains pas plus disciplinés que ceux de Harry et habillé de façon moldue, laissant transparaître une légère musculature due probablement au Quidditch.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Monsieur Malaume.

- Merci madame la Directrice. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin découvrir cette fameuse école.

- Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous présenter l'un de nos professeurs qui, j'en suis sûre, sera ravi de vous faire visiter. Monsieur Ronald Weasley, voici Monsieur Alex Malaume.

- Ah c'est donc vous, fit le jeune homme en serrant la main de Ron.

Ron acquiesça d'un sourire. Il connaissait déjà la plupart des représentants qui allaient venir au château car ils avaient entretenu de nombreuses correspondances avec eux pour l'organisation du tournoi.

- Monsieur Weasley, je pense que vous pouvez aller présenter ce monsieur à vos collègues. Monsieur Malaume, nous nous verrons au dîner, conclus McGonagall avant de s'installer derrière son bureau.

Ron et le français sortirent du bureau et arpentèrent les couloirs tout en discutant du tournoi.

- On peut être se tutoyer non ? Après tout, on a le même âge, se risqua Ron.

- Tout à fait d'accord, sourit Alex.

- Alors, comment tu trouves notre école ? demanda le roux.

- Incroyable. Et c'est fidèle à la description que l'on m'avait faite.

- Tu connais quelqu'un d'ici ?

- Oui c'était un ancien élève. Il avait fait un voyage en France il y a quelques années et c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré. Il a notre âge aussi, peut être que tu le connais après tout.

- Peut être. Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Malefoy. Draco Malefoy.

- Tu es ami avec la fouine ? demanda Ron surpris et en même temps presque déçu que son nouvel ami soit copain avec le blond.

- La fouine ? Pourquoi la fouine ? demanda Alex.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Ron. Tu sais qu'il est ici ?

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun avec entrain. C'est génial, moi qui ne l'ait pas revu depuis longtemps…

Ron ne répondit rien mais trouva étrange l'attitude du français lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait revoir Draco.

Au détour de quelques couloirs, Ron vit au loin ses deux meilleurs amis, sa sœur, Neville et le blond en grande conversation.

- Euh, tout le monde, voici Alex Malaume, le représentant venue de France, fit Ron en s'approchant du groupe.

- Bonsoir !

- Bienvenue !

- Salut !

Alex se tourna alors vers le blond :

- Salut Draco, ça faisait un bail, n'est ce pas ?

Le blond reprit bien vite constance car la présence du jeune homme l'avait surpris. Il serra la main que lui tendait le français :

- Alex…

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry.

- Plutôt bien oui, sourit Alex. On est sorti ensemble il y a quelques années.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition…**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**Darklara**_


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPITRE 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

_Le blond reprit bien vite constance car la présence du jeune homme l'avait surpris. Il serra la main que lui tendait le français :_

_- Alex…_

_- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry._

_- Plutôt bien oui, sourit Alex. On est sorti ensemble il y a quelques années._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Un silence pesant s'installa alors aussitôt. Les regards fusaient de tous les côtés, allant de Draco à Harry, en passant bien sûr par le nouvel arrivant. A la surprise de tous, Harry enchaîna très vite :

- Ah vraiment ? Draco, pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais allé en France ?

- Ca ne m'avais pas paru important, rétorqua le blond, aussi indifférent que possible face à la réaction un peu trop naturelle de son amant.

- Harry, si ça se trouve, vous y étiez en même temps, continua Ginny pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer à nouveau.

- Harry? Harry Potter? Demanda Alex

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, gêné que même un étranger le reconnaisse aussi facilement.

- C'est donc toi qui nous a débarrassé du Mage Noir. C'était peut être il y a six ans mais merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi, sourit Harry. Alors comme ça c'est toi qui représentes la France ?

- Oui, je suis également l'entraîneur de l'équipe. C'est toi qui t'occupes de l'équipe de Poudlard ?

- Non c'est Ron, répondit Harry en regardant son ami.

- Oui c'est pour vous laisser une petite chance. Si Harry s'occupe de leur entraînement, vous n'aurez aucune chance de nous vaincre, répondit Ron, faisant rire le groupe, sauf Draco.

- Nous verrons bien, sourit Alex. A ce propos, où est votre terrain ? J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Viens, on va te montrer, vous venez ? demanda Harry à l'assistance.

- Je vous rejoins, il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall, répondit Hermione.

- Draco ?

- Je dois aussi faire quelque chose, on se retrouve plus tard, répondit le blond.

Harry partit alors avec le groupe en direction du terrain mais revint sur ses pas pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

Draco regarda Harry tout sourire partir avec les autres.

- Hermione, tu le connais mieux que moi. Il est dans son état normal ? demanda le blond.

- Je crois, oui, rigola la brune. Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis, moi je serais dans quel état si Crivey refaisait surface ?

- Ok, j'ai compris. Mais je ne crois pas que Harry soit un jaloux maladif comme toi. Il te fait confiance, tout simplement.

- Mouais… Eh ! Qu'est ce que t'entends par « maladif » ? Cria Draco alors que Hermione partait déjà.

XxXxXxXxXxX

De leur côté, Harry et les autres montraient le terrain à Alex qui semblait ravi et pressé de débuter le tournoi. Tous les élèves venus assister au match précédent étaient rentrés au château, laissant le terrain à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour leur entraînement. Alex put donc assister à quelques démonstrations de la part de l'équipe favorite de l'école. Installés dans les tribunes, Harry, Neville et les Weasley en profitaient pour donner quelques conseils quand l'un des joueurs passaient à leur hauteur.

- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Draco ? demanda Alex au brun.

- Et oui. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? Tu as l'intention de le récupérer ? demanda Harry sans détour.

- Hein ? Non non pas du tout ! Se pressa de répondre le français. Je demandais juste cela comme ça, pour faire la conversation.

- Tant mieux, de toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, sourit Harry.

- Je m'en doute, rigola Alex. Alors ça fait longtemps vous deux ?

- Quelques mois, répondit Harry, se rendant soudain compte à quel point le temps avait vite passé.

- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, hein ? Sourit Alex, se souvenant des humeurs lunatiques du blond.

Harry éclata de rire alors que Ron, Ginny et Neville regardaient la scène de loin, s'attendant à tout moment à un élan de colère de leur ami. Mais à leur grande surprise, Harry semblait s'entendre à merveille avec l'ex de son amant.

- Si c'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi vous avez rompu ? demanda Harry, reprenant son sérieux.

- L'un comme l'autre on savait que ça ne durerai pas. Draco était de passage en France, il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse et encore moins à distance. On s'est séparé en bon terme et on a gardé une correspondance pendant un temps. Je pensais qu'on allait rester ami mais apparemment je me suis trompé, il n'avait pas l'air content de me voir.

- T'en fais pas, il ne s'attendait pas à te voir, c'est tout. J'irai lui parler.

- Merci, répondit Alex surprit par l'aide proposée par Harry. Il avait raison, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Draco. Comme tout le monde, je te connaissais pour ce que tu avais réussi à accomplir il y a six ans. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Draco, il me parlait de toi. Finalement, il a quand même réussi à t'avoir, sourit Alex.

Face à Harry qui ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, Alex enchaîna :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra si je te raconte ça…

Alex expliqua alors à Harry que Draco ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté pendant leur scolarité. Harry savait que le blond avait du se créer un personnage à cause de sa position de fils de Mangemort mais il ne savait pas que le blond, déjà à l'époque, avait craqué sur lui. Serpentard, sang pur, héritier de la famille Malefoy et futur époux d'une fille du même rang que lui, le blond n'aurait jamais pu fréquenter le Survivant. C'était bien plus facile d'être son ennemi, les insultes qu'ils s'échangeaient donnait au moins au blond un prétexte pour lui parler. A la fin du récit du français, Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté ça, Draco ne m'en aurait probablement jamais parlé.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, sourit Alex

Pendant le reste de l'entraînement des rouges et or, Harry et Alex apprenaient à se connaître et échangeaient parfois quelques commentaires sur Draco et Harry était ravi d'en apprendre davantage sur son amant.

Puis vint l'heure du dîner ; tous, élèves et professeurs se rejoignaient dans la Grande Salle.

McGonagall annonça aux élèves le tournoi qui aurait lieu dans les semaines à venir et justifia donc la présence de Alex à la table des professeurs. Après l'annonce de la Directrice, les élèves entamèrent joyeusement leur repas, parlant encore et toujours de Quidditch.

A la table des professeurs, les discussions allaient bon train sur le tournoi également. Entre les pronostics de Ron et les soupirs de Hermione, Harry jetait des regards vers Draco qui semblait pensif, et ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la conversation.

Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vidées, tout le monde regagna ses dortoirs ou appartements. Ron entraîna Alex avec lui, organisation du tournoi oblige. Harry suivi Draco en silence jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivés dans le salon aux couleurs de Serpentard, une forme argentée rampant au sol se dirigea vers Harry :

- Bonsoir Silver, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Siffla Harry en Fourchelang, alors que Draco avait purement ignoré le reptile et s'affalait déjà dans un fauteuil.

Face à l'attitude du blond, Harry marmonna encore quelques paroles au serpent avant que ce dernier ne parte en rampant vers la chambre du blond.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de son amant.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, rétorqua Draco sans quitter des yeux le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Harry soupira bruyamment et sortit de l'appartement. Il n'avait plus la patience de supporter les humeurs de Draco et préféra sortir prendre un peu l'air.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, il tomba sur Alex qui semblait se débattre avec un objet :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Saleté de matériel moldu ! Ca ne marche jamais lorsqu'il le faut ! fit Alex en appuyant plusieurs fois sur ce que Harry reconnut aussitôt comme un téléphone.

- Ce genre d'appareil ne fonctionnera pas ici. L'énorme quantité de magie qu'il y a ici empêche ce genre de chose de marcher convenablement, expliqua Harry. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé mais sans succès. Maintenant, il traîne au fond de ma malle. Je ne le sors que si je suis du côté moldu.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y allait avoir un problème mais j'ai préféré tenter quand même. Je ne m'en sépare pas, je suis un grand fan de ce genre d'objet moldu, sourit Alex. Il me semble que tu as grandi chez les moldus, tu dois connaître toutes ces choses.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir m'en servir. Longue histoire, ajouta Harry avant que Alex ne pose des questions.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu n'es pas avec Draco ?

- Non, je me promène. Vieille habitude de collégien, j'imagine…

- Ca ne serait pas plutôt problème de couple ?

Harry sourit faiblement et entraîna Alex avec lui dans sa ballade nocturne. Harry lui fit découvrir d'autres endroits du château que Ron ne lui avait pas montré ; tels que la tour d'Astronomie ou encore les cachots. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour admirer la pièce qui gardait ses illuminations de Noël allumés la nuit, offrant un superbe spectacle.

- On dirait deux gamins…

Harry et Alex sursautèrent ; ils n'avaient pas entendu Draco entrer dans la Grande Salle, trop occupés à regarder les sapins décorés qui ornaient la pièce.

- Si tu es venu pour faire une scène, tu peux retourné chez toi, rétorqua aussitôt Harry.

- Je te cherchais. Désolé de t'avoir ignoré tout à l'heure, fit Draco avant de s'approcher du brun et de l'embrasser.

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse, préférant s'expliquer plus tard.

- Alex, désolé de t'avoir ignoré aussi. J'ai quelques soucis en ce moment, j'ai la tête ailleurs. En tous cas, ravi de te revoir, sourit Draco en tendant sa main que Alex serra aussitôt.

- Sans rancune. Dis donc, Harry fait des miracles avec toi, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'excuser, rigola Alex.

Le français récolta un regard noir qui le fit rire davantage, entraînant Harry avec lui. Les deux bruns se moquant du blond ne virent pas la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, aux portes de la salle.

En quelques instants, Pansy venait de récolter plus d'informations qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Ainsi donc, celui qu'on lui avait promis depuis son plus jeune âge fréquentait le Survivant. Elle qui commençait enfin à se faire une raison ces derniers temps, l'homosexualité de Draco ruinant toutes ses chances. Mais le voir dans les bras du Gryffondor dépassait l'entendement. Bien décidée à se venger, elle quitta discrètement le château et se dirigea vers Pré-Au-Lard. Elle traversa le village pour se rendre vers la maison abandonnée où sa mère l'avait emmené.

Elle poussa les doubles portes poussiéreuses du salon, s'avança au milieu de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et s'écria :

- Je sais que vous m'entendez, j'ai à vous parler, tout de suite !

Aussitôt plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent dans la pièce.

- J'espère pour toi Pansy que tu ne nous déranges pas pour rien où je te ferais payer ton impertinence, menaça Lucius.

- Vos soupçons étaient fondés. Votre fils fréquente bien Harry Potter. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il n'y a aucun doute sur leur relation.

Après un long silence, Pansy, à la demande de Lucius, raconta en détail ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Que comptes tu faire à présent ? demanda l'un des hommes à Lucius.

- Il faut les séparer. Potter… Ce gamin doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait de mon fils. D'après les dires de cette fille, ils semblent être attachés l'un à l'autre, fit Lucius, écoeuré par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils souffrent tous les deux. Rentre au château, ordonna le blond à Pansy. Je te ferais parvenir mes instructions en temps voulu.

Les anciens Mangemorts disparurent aussitôt, laissant Pansy seule dans la maison. La Serpentarde repartit vers l'école, commençant à regretter son geste. Elle avait cru que Malefoy Senior ne se vengerai que de Harry mais elle venait de constater avec horreur que Lucius allait faire du mal à son propre fils et qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié. Elle avait coopéré avec les Mangemorts parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix ; ils l'auraient tuée. Pour avoir la vie sauve, elle avait trahi Draco. Se convainquant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle rentra se coucher.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lundi matin, les cours reprenaient, avec joie pour certains, avec lassitude pour d'autres. Le château était calme jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation se fasse entendre des cachots.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Cela vous apprendra à ne pas suivre mes instructions.

Toute la salle de Potions ; tables, chaises, murs, plafond, chaudrons, élèves et même le professeur étaient recouverts d'une substance bleue collante. Des élèves rouges et or venaient de faire exploser le contenu de leur chaudron car ils avaient préféré discuter au lieu d'être attentif au cours de Draco.

- Et ce soir, vous viendrez en retenue avec moi pendant deux heures, que ça vous serve de leçon.

Draco entendit vaguement les murmures des Gryffondors qui se plaignaient pendant que les Serpentards ricanaient et se moquaient d'eux. Le blond souriait intérieurement, le conflit entre les deux maisons n'avait pas disparu.

Du côté de Harry, le cours se passait nettement mieux ; Gryffondor et Pouffsoufle de première année se tenaient bien tranquille et buvaient les paroles de leur professeur. Alessia réussissait souvent ses sorts bien avant les autres et profitait de son avance pour étudier la leçon suivante sous l'œil amusé de Harry.

Plus tard dans la journée, Ron et Neville se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'infirmerie, amenant chacun un élève. Le cours de vol sur balais avait fait faire une chute de plus pour un élève pas très prudent et le cours de botanique avait provoqué une allergie à un Serpentard de deuxième année qui s'était cru plus malin que la plante.

Des anecdotes qui firent bien rires les professeurs à table le soir sauf Hermione qui préférait faire des reproches à Ron et Draco qui disait que les plantes que traitait Neville étaient bien trop dangereuses.

Peu de temps après le repas, Harry convoqua toute la petite troupe dans son appartement, voulant passer la soirée entre amis.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Harry au blond qui se dirigeait vers les cachots.

- Non désolé, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, on se voit plus tard. Amusez vous bien, répondit Draco avant d'embrasser rapidement le brun.

Un peu déçu, Harry regarda Draco partir vers les sous-sols du château avant de se faire entraîner par Ginny, qui elle, était toujours prête à faire la fête.

Une heure plus tard, la bonne ambiance était au rendez vous dans l'appartement du Survivant. Quelques verres et chacun riait de tout et n'importe quoi surtout lorsque Ron tomba par hasard sur le paquet de cigarettes de Draco et voulu faire comme le blond. Malgré les mises en garde d'Harry et Hermione, le roux qui voulu prouver qu'il pouvait lui aussi fumer sans problème, s'étouffa dans la première bouffé avalée et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain alors que ses amis étaient écroulés de rire.

Puis Harry redevint plus sérieux, le Serpentard se faisant désiré, il partit voir ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer dans les cachots à une heure aussi tardive. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa un chat noir qui lui était plus que familier :

- Tu ne devrais pas être couchée à cette heure-ci ? demanda Harry en s'abaissant vers le félin.

Depuis qu'Alessia maîtrisait sa transformation, elle prenait un malin plaisir à se faire de longue ballade la nuit dans tout le château. Harry le savait pour la simple raison qu'il jetait toujours un coup d'œil à la Carte avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait décidé de ne pas la réprimander ; après tout les chats sont des animaux de la nuit.

- Bon, on va dire que je ne t'ai pas vu, sourit Harry face au chat qui ronronnait joyeusement devant lui. Allez, file !

En un instant, le chat disparu du couloir et Harry reprit son chemin vers les cachots. Arrivé devant la salle de Potions, Harry colla son oreille contre la porte ; il savait que déranger le blond pendant une préparation risquait de le déconcentrer et lui faire faire une erreur. N'entendant aucun bruit, il entra dans la salle vide. Il vérifia la réserve ; personne. Il reparti vers ses appartements pensant avoir manqué le blond de peu. Au bout d'un couloir, Harry aperçut Alex entré dans une salle de classe. Le brun accéléra le pas pour aller voir le français. A la hauteur de la porte, il entendit Alex parler :

- Draco ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Recule !

- Laisse toi faire…

Harry ouvrit la porte avec violence. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : Draco avait plaqué Alex contre un mur et l'embrassait sauvagement. Alex se défit de l'emprise du blond et le repoussa brutalement :

- Harry ! Je…ne voulais pas…

Draco ne bougeait pas et regardait le Survivant d'un air méprisant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais… fit Harry d'un ton neutre avant de s'en aller, laissant le blond et Alex sur place.

La fête battait toujours son plein dans l'appartement lorsque Harry entra en trombe, faisant sursauter ses amis :

- DEHORS !! TOUT LE MONDE !!

Le hurlement du brun avait choqué tout le groupe et devant une fureur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu chez Harry, ils sortirent tous en vitesse sans demander d'explication.

Dans le couloir, ils entendirent de grands fracas venir du salon du brun ; Harry, de rage, détruisait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Hermione et Ginny, complètement paniquée, ne savaient plus quoi faire.

- Dans cet état, il ne nous laissera jamais entré, fit Neville alors qu'un nouvel objet venait de faire les frais de la colère du brun.

- Il faut aller chercher Draco, il arrivera peut-être à lui faire entendre raison, suggéra Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, c'est peut être de sa faute s'il est dans cet état.

- Ron !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Harry n'a jamais été aussi furieux, même lorsqu'il s'est battu contre…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco en s'approchant d'eux.

Les Gryffons n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre bruit violent se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe la-dedans ?! Cria le blond. Harry ?! Harry, ouvres moi !!

Draco avait beau répété le mot de passe, frappé contre la porte de toutes ses forces, le tableau ne bougeait pas d'un poil, laissant uniquement traverser des sons toujours plus inquiétants.

Puis d'un seul coup, le silence. Chacun tendait l'oreille.

- Faites sauter la porte, suggéra alors le joueur de Quidditch du tableau. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Mais et vous ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas le temps pour ça Hermione, fit Ron avant de pointer sa baguette sur le tableau, rapidement suivi par Draco.

Les deux sorciers firent exploser la porte. La poussière n'était pas encore dissipée que Draco se précipita à l'intérieur. Devant lui, c'était le chaos ; Les meubles n'étaient pas simplement renversés mais ils avaient littéralement explosés, les tapisseries au mur avaient été déchirées, les fauteuils éventrés et le sol était couvert de débris en tout genre. Harry était allongé au sol, inconscient.

- Harry !

Draco se précipita sur le brun, lui relevant légèrement la tête.

- Harry ! Réponds-moi !

- Draco ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Cria Hermione pendant que Neville et Ginny venaient de partir en courant pour avertir Pomfresh.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et partit le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione le suivant de près.

L'infirmière les attendait déjà devant les portes. Draco entra et déposa Harry sur le premier lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?! Fit Draco, paniqué.

- Si vous me laissiez le temps Monsieur Malefoy. Sortez maintenant, ordonna Pomfresh

- Non ! Je veux savoir !

- Draco, laisse faire l'infirmière. Plus vite tu sortira, plus vite Harry sera soigné, fit Hermione.

Résigné mais toujours pas calmé, le blond sortit à contre cœur de l'infirmerie suivi des Weasley, Neville et Hermione.

- Quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à l'intérieur avec lui ? fit le blond, transformant sa peur en colère.

Ginny fit un bref résumé de ce qui s'était déroulé les derniers instants ; la petite fête, Harry qui décide de s'éclipser et qui revient dans une rage folle peu de temps après pour les mettre dehors. Draco comprit rapidement le reste.

- Pourquoi il est revenu dans un état pareil ? fit Draco en faisant les cents pas devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

- A toi de nous le dire, rétorqua Ron, persuadé de la culpabilité du blond.

- Ron ! Ne recommence pas ! Le gronda Ginny. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu vois bien que Draco ne comprend pas plus que nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le roux marmonna quelques paroles avant de s'affaler sur un banc. Chacun prit alors son mal en patience et s'occupa comme il le pouvait en attendant des nouvelles de Harry. Neville tenait Ginny dans ses bras et tous les deux regardaient la neige tomber par la fenêtre, Ron fixait le sol, Hermione ruminait toute sorte de théorie sur le comportement de son meilleur ami et Draco ne se calmait absolument pas et ne tenait pas en place.

Puis l'infirmière finit par sortir et se fit aussitôt assaillir :

- Du calme jeune gens, votre ami va très bien. Il a repris conscience mais il m'envoie vous dire qu'il ne voir personne pour le moment. Revenez demain matin.

- Quoi ? C'est hors de question ! fit Draco avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Le blond se précipita vers le seul lit occupé et retrouva Harry allongé sous les draps blancs.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne, marmonna Harry.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à obéir, rétorqua Draco

- Va t'en !

- Mais enfin dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Casses-toi !! Hurla Harry en se retournant vers le blond. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Nous deux, c'est terminé.

XxXxXxXxXx

_**Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews.**_

_**Mais merci infiniment pour vos commentaires**_

_**Merci aussi aux anonymes**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plu ( peut être pas vu la fin… lol)**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**Darklara**_


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPITRE 30

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

_**J'ai pu constater dans vos reviews que ce qui est arrivé à notre petit couple ne vous as pas plu du tout ( j'ai même eu des menaces, c'est dire… lol).**_

_**Malheureusement, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger…**_

_**Merci pour tous vos coms.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Darklara**_

**CHAPITRE 30**

_- Casses-toi !! Hurla Harry en se retournant vers le blond. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Nous deux, c'est terminé._

Draco n'avait jamais vu le Gryffondor aussi agressif. Le brun était furieux mais néanmoins sérieux et ses dernières paroles résonnaient encore aux oreilles du blond.

- Quoi ? fit seulement Draco, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Dégage !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ! Rétorqua Draco, reprenant peu à peu de contenance face au Gryffon en colère.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et casses toi, je ne me répèterai pas, fit Harry en se levant de son lit.

Draco ne fit aucun geste alors qu'Harry s'approchait de lui lentement pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres du Serpentard.

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas bouger, je vais t'y forcer, fit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le cœur de Draco.

Le blond recula et dégaina aussi sa baguette, près à se défendre, se demandant jusqu'où le Gryffon était capable d'aller. Mais le regard que lui jetait Harry ne lui annonçait rien de bon ; le brun bouillonnait de rage et n'hésiterait sans doute pas à lui lancer un sort au moindre faux pas.

Puis l'attitude de Harry changea brusquement ; d'un coup, il parut complètement abattu. La tristesse avait envahi le visage du Survivant et son regard émeraude laissait aller ce que Draco n'avait encore vu sur le visage de son amant : des larmes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? demanda Harry, tremblant.

- Harry je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point, répondit Draco, déstabilisé par les larmes du brun.

Les deux sorciers se faisaient toujours face lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent.

- Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria Pomfresh en voyant Harry et Draco baguette à la main.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, cria Hermione. Draco, baisse ta baguette ! Harry, ça suffit.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? demanda Ginny

Devant le silence des deux sorciers qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux, Ron s'approcha lentement du brun.

- Harry, laisse tomber, fit doucement le roux en posant sa main sur la baguette du brun pour l'inciter à l'abaisser.

Harry regarda Ron qui lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage du revers de sa manche, posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit sans rien dire.

Draco, complètement perdu face aux évènements rangea sa baguette dans sa robe sans détacher son regard du brun.

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que je t'ai dit, fit Harry en fixant le sol.

- Et moi je ne renoncerais pas à toi alors que je ne t'ai rien fait. Je saurais la vérité, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rétorqua Draco avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, non sans claquer les portes violement.

Ginny jeta alors un regard vers ses amis et fit un signe de tête vers la porte pour faire comprendre qu'elle allait rester seule avec le brun un moment. Les autres acquiescèrent et tous sortirent de la pièce, même Pomfresh. La rousse s'installa sur le lit à côté de Harry et posa une main sur la sienne. Le brun ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole :

- Harry… S'il te plait, ne te renferme pas comme tu le faisais à l'époque. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ?

Après un temps de réflexion, Harry expliqua :

- J'ai surpris Draco et Alex dans une salle de classe et… et ils s'embrassaient.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible.

- Ginny, je sais ce que j'ai vu, rétorqua le brun en colère à nouveau.

- Il ne peut pas t'avoir fait ça. Harry, il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour faire une chose pareille.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ?! Je l'ai vu plaquer Alex contre un mur et ce n'était pas pour se battre, loin de là. Il préfère aller voir ailleurs, très bien. Puisque maintenant je ne lui dois plus rien, je vais faire de même, fit Harry, déterminé.

- Harry, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, je suis sûre que tu as mal interprété ce que tu as vu où alors il y a une bonne raison et…

- J'en ai assez entendu Ginny, la coupa Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Lui et moi, c'est du passé maintenant.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Tu dois te reposer.

- Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici toute la nuit. Je préfère aller réparer les dégâts que j'ai du provoquer.

Laissant la rousse seule dans l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigea vers ses appartements. Une fois arrivé, il constata avec effroi la tornade que sa colère avait provoquée. Faisant un effort monumental pour se souvenir des sorts de réparation en tout genre, il s'afféra au rangement de son appartement. La tâche lui prendrait la nuit mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil ; il préférait s'occuper. Il commença par l'entrée : il se doutait bien que ses amis avaient dû faire sauter la porte pour pouvoir entrer mais il se retrouvait avec un trou béant dans le mur. Il fit de son mieux pour remettre le mur en état et quelques coups de baguette plus tard, le tableau était comme neuf mais le joueur de Quidditch avait disparu. Sentant sa colère contre le blond remonter d'un cran, il s'attaqua au reste du salon. Heureusement pour lui, la chambre avait été épargnée et c'est éreinté qui s'écroula sur son lit une fois le travail terminé. Il ne put se reposer qu'une petite heure avant que l'on vienne le réveiller :

- Harry, hé vieux, réveille toi !

- Ron ? Il est quelle heure ? demanda le brun d'une voix endormie, les yeux encore fermés.

- Si tu veux savoir, ton premier cours de la journée commence dans une demi-heure, sourit le roux.

- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ! Je vais être en retard ! s'écria Harry en se levant de son lit à toute vitesse avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain.

Il prit une douche plus que rapide, enfila la première robe de sorcier qu'il trouva et sortit de chez lui suivi de Ron qui l'observait attentivement pendant qu'ils traversaient les couloirs.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Finit par demander Harry, sentant le regard insistant de son meilleur ami.

- Je me demandais comment tu te sentais…

- T'en fais pas Ron, j'en ai vu d'autre, je m'en remettrai, sourit tristement Harry.

- Mouais, sans doute, répondit Ron, pas convaincu. En tous cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais. Merci.

- De rien, sourit Ron. Et si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour assassiner l'autre ordure, fais-moi signe !

- Je n'y manquerais pas, rigola Harry pour la première fois de la journée. A plus tard.

Les deux amis se séparèrent, leurs cours se passant chacun à une extrémité différente du château.

Lorsque Harry se retrouva face à ses élèves, il se força à paraître le plus serein possible. Le brun n'avait plus le même entrain et le même plaisir à enseigner et le souvenir de la veille venait le hantait régulièrement alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur son travail. La seule qui remarqua son trouble fut bien évidemment Alessia. Harry savait qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il s'efforçait tout de même à la rassurer en lui souriant.

A la fin du cours, Harry partit se réfugier dans la pièce annexe qui lui servait de bureau et Alessia ne put avoir d'autre choix que de se diriger vers son prochain cours sans avoir eu son habituelle conversation avec son professeur.

La jeune Gryffondor s'installa devant son chaudron, son cours suivant la DCFM étant les Potions. A la surprise générale, le professeur de Potions arriva légèrement en retard mais son attitude impassible et froide réservée uniquement aux élèves évita un quelconque commentaire, pas même de la part des rouge et or. Draco fit apparaître les instructions de la potion à réaliser au tableau, donna quelques consignes, ordonna le silence pendant la confection et s'installa derrière son bureau sans rien ajouter et commença à corriger les devoirs rendus par d'autres classes. Alessia nota que l'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas l'air plus en forme que son professeur de DCFM. Entre deux ingrédients ajoutés dans son chaudron, elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs au blond plongé dans ses parchemins. Mais Draco finit par relever la tête, croisant ainsi le regard inquisiteur de son élève. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était probablement la seule qui avait vu le Survivant le matin ; en tous cas la seule à qui il pourrait peut être poser une ou deux questions. Les deux heures de cours passèrent et chaque élève déposa sa réalisation sur le bureau de leur professeur. Lorsque Alessia s'approcha flacon à la main, Draco s'adressa aussitôt à elle :

- Miss Worton, vous resterez après la classe, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un moment.

- Bien professeur, répondit Alessia, pas vraiment surprise par la demande du blond.

La salle se vida rapidement ; tous les élèves s'étant précipités dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Alors que la rouge et or rangeait encore ses affaires, Draco s'approcha de sa table :

- Il y a un problème Alessia ? Tu n'as pas cessé de me regarder durant tout le cours. J'espère que ta potion n'en a pas fait les frais, commença Draco.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai paru inattentive mais je pense avoir tout de même réussi, répondit vaguement l'élève.

- Normalement, cela ne me regarde pas mais… est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Un problème avec ta transformation…

- Non non, tout va bien…

- Ou alors avec ton professeur de DCFM ?

Lorsque la Gryffondor leva la tête brusquement vers lui, Draco savait qu'il avait deviné juste. Face au regard insistant du blond, Alessia répondit :

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que le professeur Potter était… différent aujourd'hui.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Draco, avide d'en savoir davantage.

- Il avait l'air triste, très triste. Et vous avez l'air dans le même état que lui, lâcha la Gryffondor, le courage de la maison rouge et or faisant encore une fois ses preuves.

Draco fut d'abord surpris par la perspicacité de son élève mais il savait que Alessia était très intelligente, même en avance pour un enfant de son âge et que son instinct était excellent, probablement dû à sa forme d'Animagus. Et connaissant la relation qui unissait l'héritier Malefoy et le Survivant, il n'était pas très difficile de faire le lien.

- Et bien, ton professeur de DCFM et moi avons quelques différents, répondit Draco, préférant regarder ailleurs pour cacher son émotion grandissante.

- Je suis sûre que quelque soit le problème, tout s'arrangera vite, lui sourit Alessia avant de sortir de la salle.

Le blond rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea avec appréhension vers la Grande Salle. Il allait devoir affronter le regard de Harry mais il allait devoir feindre la bonne entente pour ne pas alerter les élèves. Installé à table, il préféra regarder une élève en particulier à la table rouge et or. Alessia capta son regard et lui fit à nouveau un sourire encourageant juste avant qu'Harry ne rentre dans la salle se mettre à table. Mis à part la Directrice, les professeurs n'avaient pas vraiment de place attitrée à leur table et les places restantes se trouvaient à côté de Draco. Souriant intérieurement, le blond savait qu'Harry n'allait pas se mettre loin de lui, ne voulant pas que les élèves aient des soupçons également. Seulement, le blond déchanta très vite lorsqu'il vit que Blaise suivait Harry pour se mettre à discuter joyeusement avec lui. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal : voir Harry l'ignorer comme jamais où alors voir son Gryffon discuter avec celui qu'il considérait encore comme un traître. Blaise semblait mal à l'aise et Harry le voyait parfaitement. A vrai dire, le brun savait pertinemment que débarquer avec Blaise ferait son petit effet sur le blond. Il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir tout comme lui avait souffert la veille. De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione et Ginny observaient attentivement le petit jeu de leur ami d'un mauvais œil. La tension à table, qui était déjà palpable, devint presque étouffante lorsque Alex entra dans la Salle. Pour ne rien arranger, la place restante se trouvait à la droite du blond. Le français jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver et s'installa à côté de Draco.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a pris hier soir ? Reprocha Alex au blond à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien… Attends une minute, toi tu sais quelque chose ! Rétorqua Draco le plus bas possible pour que Harry ne fasse pas attention à lui.

- Je sais surtout qu'entre Harry et toi c'est fini. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Je croyais que tu tenais à lui…

- Bien sur que je l'… Là n'est pas la question ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a jeté. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! Suis moi, tu vas me raconter ce que tu sais, on ne peut pas parler ici, fit Draco avant de se lever de table.

Alex se leva et suivi rapidement Draco en dehors de la salle sous le regard noir de Harry.

Le blond n'eut pas la patience d'atteindre un couloir plus discret pour pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité. Alex le regardait bizarrement, comme si le blond avait perdu la tête.

- Bon, on va faire simple. Apparemment, Harry m'a vu faire quelque chose hier soir qui l'a carrément poussé à me quitter. Toi tu sais ce qui s'est passé alors fais comme si j'avais perdu la mémoire si ça t'arrange et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, ordonna le blond.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as fait envoyer un mot ; tu voulais que je te rejoigne parce que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. Quand je suis arrivé, tu m'as poussé dans une salle de classe vide et tu m'as forcé à… t'embrasser.

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça !

- C'est pourtant le cas, tout est allé tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu te repousser à temps. C'est là que Harry est entré et il a tout vu…

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas trompé Harry ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Je ne t'ai jamais touché ! Je ne t'ai même pas vu hier soir !

- Ecoute, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et Harry aussi. C'était bien toi.

- C'est impossible. J'ai passé ma soirée à garder des élèves que j'avais puni. Des Gryffondors. J'ai même écourté la retenue, j'en avais marre de les garder, je les ai raccompagné jusqu'à leur dortoir. Et je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée. Même si les apparences sont contre moi, je t'assure que ce n'était pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, se justifia le blond, comprenant maintenant ce qu'Harry lui reprochait.

Le blond se sentit quelque peu soulagé, il savait désormais qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas lui, mais quelqu'un qui avait pris son apparence. Suivant son instinct, il entraîna Alex avec lui dans les cachots.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Alex en suivant le blond.

- Il faut absolument que je vérifie quelque chose, répondit Draco.

Au même moment, Hermione et Ginny sortait de la Grande Salle, accompagnées de Harry et Blaise. Le brun eut juste le temps de voir Draco disparaître au bout du couloir avec Alex. Ses craintes confirmées et le cœur serré, Harry empoigna Blaise par sa manche :

-Il me semble que tu reprends tes cours que dans deux heures non ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi. Viens, on va dans mes appartements, on pourra continuer notre conversation plus tranquillement là-bas, proposa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de parler et se laissa entraîner par le Survivant sous le regard désapprobateur de Hermione et Ginny.

- Ils ont perdu la tête, tous les deux ! fit Ginny en regardant le bout du couloir où Harry et Blaise avaient disparu. Je suis persuadé que leur problème n'est qu'une grosse bêtise.

- Si c'est le cas, la grosse bêtise c'est plutôt ce qu'Harry s'apprête à faire, répondit Hermione, soucieuse. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans cette histoire. Je vais aller voir Draco.

- Bonne idée, moi je vais voir Harry. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera peut être à empêcher le pire de se produire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Hermione arriva rapidement aux cachots et se précipita à l'intérieure de la salle de cours de Draco. Elle entendit du bruit provenir de la réserve et malgré l'appréhension d'y voir quelque chose de compromettant, elle rentra dans la pièce aux multiples étagères. Elle y trouva Draco et Alex, afférés à faire le tour de toutes les potions présentes.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione, soulagé de n'avoir rien à lui reproché.

- Je cherche une potion Granger, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit Draco sans décoller son regard des étagères.

- Rien de ce côté-là, annonça Alex.

- Ici non plus. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Je peux peut-être donner un coup de main, proposa Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Mes réserves de Polynectar, répondit Draco. Je n'en avais que très peu mais la fiole a disparu. Je savais parfaitement où je l'avais rangé et elle n'est plus à sa place.

- Juste au cas où, _Accio Polynectar_ ! fit Hermione, baguette levée.

Aucun flacon ne fit son apparition et Hermione enchaîna :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as autre chose à faire que chercher une simple potion ?

- Quelqu'un a volé ma potion pour prendre mon apparence hier soir et a provoqué bien des dégâts.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Parfaitement et je peux le prouver. Je surveillais deux élèves de Gryffondor à qui j'avais donné une retenue. Je n'ai vu personne de la soirée jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous rejoindre.

- Merlin ! Si c'est vrai, dépêche toi d'aller voir Harry. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Il est chez lui, avec Blaise.

- QUOI ?!

Draco sortit tellement vite de la réserve qu'il bouscula Hermione au passage. Il remonta les étages pour se diriger vers l'appartement du brun, rencontrant sur le chemin quelques élèves surpris de voir leur professeur de Potions aussi pressé. Il arriva dans le couloir et trouva Ginny plantée devant la porte du Gryffon.

- Harry, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, s'il te plait, ouvres moi !

- Ginny, laisse tomber tu veux ? fit Harry en ouvrant tout même sa porte. Je n'ai rien à te dire, laisse moi tranquille.

- Harry !! Appela Draco en arrivant le plus vite possible mais le brun lui claqua la porte au nez sans ménagement.

- Ecoute moi bien Potter, où tu m'ouvres cette foutue porte où je l'a fait explosé comme hier, cria Draco, craignant que Blaise n'approche son Gryffon de trop près.

Le blond fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir et de voir Harry apparaître.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à cette porte. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant. Toi qui as su si bien t'amuser hier soir, tu devrais comprendre que j'aimerais en faire autant, rétorqua Harry.

- Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, répondit Draco, le plus calmement possible. Mais avant écoute moi. Ce n'était pas moi hier soir. Je n'ai jamais touché Alex ni qui que ce soit d'autre depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je n'étais pas avec lui, j'étais dans une autre partie du château et je peux te le prouver, de plusieurs façons d'ailleurs. On m'a volé du Polynectar et je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un qui a pris mon apparence que tu as vu hier soir embrasser Alex.

Le blond stoppa son explication pour s'approcher de Harry et lui murmurer à l'oreille pour que seul le brun entende ses paroles :

- Je ne serais jamais capable d'aller voir ailleurs. Je t'aime, et il n'y a que toi qui comptes.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blond se retourna pour rentrer dans son appartement laissant Harry et Ginny dans le couloir.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la rousse en voyant le brun figé.

Harry fixait la porte d'en face, se répétant mentalement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Complètement perdu, il ne savait plus qui croire : le blond et sa « déclaration » ou sa mémoire qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait surpris la veille.

- Harry, ait confiance en lui, lui dit Blaise en s'approchant du brun. Réfléchis avant de faire une bêtise.

Le Serpentard sortit de l'appartement et s'en alla, laissant Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Ginny, si quelqu'un me cherche, je suis parti faire un tour. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais de retour pour les cours de l'après midi, se dépêcha d'ajouter le brun devant l'inquiétude de la cadette Weasley. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

XxXxXxXxXxX

- C'est réglé, ils ne sont plus ensemble, annonça Pansy aux hommes encapuchonnés.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de la seconde partie du plan, fit Lucius. Tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité. _Avada…_

- Lucius ! s'écria la mère de Pansy. Tu m'avais dit que tu me la laisserais…

- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux, rejoins nous lorsque tu auras terminé, répondit Malefoy Senior en abaissant sa baguette.

Le groupe de Mangemort laissa seules Pansy et sa mère dans le salon poussiéreux de la maison abandonnée.

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai encore un peu d'estime pour toi pour te sauver la vie. Cela dit, tu m'a vraiment fait honte ; entre ta traîtrise il y a six ans et ton incapacité à te faire épouser par le meilleur parti du monde sorcier… _Endoloris !_

La vieille demeure, insonorisé par les Mangemorts, ne laissèrent aucun hurlement poussé par la Serpentarde traverser les murs. Sa mère n'avait aucune pitié pour sa propre fille et continua à lui lancer le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce que Pansy perde connaissance.

Lorsque Pansy retrouva ses esprits, elle était seule dans la pièce. Le corps entièrement douloureux, elle se releva avec peine. Elle vit plusieurs taches de sang sur sa robe ; ce dernier provenait de la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête et quelques gouttes coulaient encore sur son visage. Consciente qu'elle ne tiendrait pas debout encore très longtemps, elle réussi à retourner au village mais tomba au sol d'épuisement en plein milieu d'une rue. Aussitôt, les villageois accoururent pour lui porter secours :

- Par Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- La pauvre, elle est dans un sale état !

- Je crois qu'elle vient du château, c'est une des nouvelles enseignantes de Poudlard !

Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, vit de loin l'attroupement des villageois. Curieux et content d'avoir quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées au moins quelques minutes, il s'approcha de la foule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Harry en s'approchant pour parler à la tenancière des Trois Balais.

- Il semblerait que cette jeune fille se soit fait agressée, c'est horrible, répondit Mme Rosmerta, choquée.

Harry s'approcha pour tenter d'apporter son aide.

- Pansy ! fit Harry en reconnaissant la Serpentarde. Pansy ! Pansy, réponds-moi !

Le jeune femme, à demi consciente, ouvra péniblement les yeux.

- Potter…

- Pansy, qui t'as fait ça ?!

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire ça… Ils m'ont obligé à le faire…

La Serpentarde s'évanouit à nouveau. Harry prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'adressa à Mme Rosmerta :

- Faite savoir au professeur McGonagall que je vais emmener Pansy Parkinson à Sainte Mangouste.

- Très bien, répondit la femme avant de voir Harry disparaître avec Pansy inconsciente dans ses bras.

Mme Rosmerta rentra à toute vitesse dans son auberge et se dirigea vers sa cheminée, s'agenouillant, elle cria :

- Poudlard, bureau de la Directrice !

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva face à McGonagall surprise de la voir arriver ainsi.

- Minerva, une de vos enseignantes s'est faite agressée à Pré-Au-Lard, une certaine Pansy Parkinson. Harry Potter est avec elle en ce moment à Sainte Mangouste, déclara Mme Rosmerta.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais les rejoindre de ce pas ! répondit McGonagall en se levant brusquement de son bureau. Alors que la tenancière des Trois Balais disparaissait dans l'âtre, le Directrice partit prévenir Slughorn :

- Horace, prévenez les élèves qui ont cours avec Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Potter que leurs professeurs seront absents cette après midi. Il semblerait que Miss Parkinson ait subi une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry est à Sainte Mangouste avec elle. Je vais les rejoindre immédiatement, prévenez également les autres professeurs.

- Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, je m'occupe du tout, répondit Slughorn avant de partir pour faire l'annonce aux élèves.

La Directrice repartie vers son bureau pour emprunter la cheminée. Elle se retrouva alors dans le hall de l'hôpital et se précipita à l'accueil pour avoir le numéro de chambre de Pansy. Elle monta quelques étages pour se retrouver dans un vaste couloir blanc ou elle vit Harry au loin assit sur un banc.

- Monsieur Potter ! Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt la Directrice.

- Les Médicomages sont encore avec elle, répondit Harry en montrant une porte à côté d'eux. Il faut attendre.

Le silence du couloir fut brisé par des pas approchant. Lorsque Harry leva la tête, il vit Draco et Blaise arriver vers lui et la Directrice. Harry fuyait le regard du blond alors que Blaise demandait déjà des nouvelles. Les Médicomages finirent par sortir de la chambre et s'adressèrent à Harry :

- Cette jeune femme est hors de danger. Ses blessures sont dues à de la magie noire, notamment à l'un des sortilèges interdits. Mais vous l'avez ramené à temps, grâce à nos soins elle sera sur pied d'ici peu.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui mais seulement quelques instants, elle a besoin de repos.

Les trois sorciers rentrèrent aussitôt dans la chambre, laissant McGonagall avec les Médicomages.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Blaise en s'asseyant au chevet de la Serpentarde.

- J'ai connu mieux, sourit faiblement Pansy. Merci de m'avoir aidé mais tu n'aurais pas du, fit Pansy en s'adressant à Harry. Je ne le mérite pas…

- Pansy, dis-moi qui t'a fais ça, demanda Draco, déjà en colère.

La Serpentarde détourna son regard vers la fenêtre et soupira longuement.

- Pansy ? La relança Draco. Qui t'a attaqué ?

- Ma mère.

- Mais ta mère est à Azkaban, remarqua Blaise.

- Non plus maintenant. Je l'ai vu, elle fait partie de ceux qui se sont échappé avec ton père, répondit Pansy en regardant le blond. Draco, sois prudent, ton père n'est pas très loin et il est au courant de tout.

XxXxXxXxXxX


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPITRE 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

_Draco, sois prudent, ton père n'est pas très loin et il est au courant de tout._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le blond. Lui ne semblait pas très surpris par la révélation de la Serpentarde. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il surveillait Pansy et ses allées et venues à Pré-Au-Lard. Il soupçonnait un rapport avec les Mangemorts mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pansy se fasse agresser.

- Pansy, combien étaient-ils ? Demanda Harry en décrochant son regard du blond.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je dirais une dizaine… ils sont nettement moins nombreux qu'à l'époque mais…

- Mais avec Lucius Malefoy à leur tête, c'est amplement suffisant pour mener une attaque à bien, finit Blaise.

- Une attaque ? Mais quelle attaque ? Pansy, tu as une idée de sa cible ? demanda Harry

- Moi, fit Draco d'un ton neutre. C'est après moi qu'il en a, n'est ce pas ?

La brune se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et jeta néanmoins un regard vers Harry que Draco perçut immédiatement.

- Encore une question Pansy. C'est toi qui volé le Polynectar de ma réserve ?

- Oui. C'était une idée de ton père. Pardonne moi Draco, je ne voulais pas vous faire ça. Au début, je voulais me venger mais quand j'ai changé d'avis, il était trop tard. Je suis vraiment désolée, déclara Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

- On verra plus tard pour ça. Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils projettent de faire maintenant ?

- Non pas la moindre… Je devais vous séparer, c'est tout. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, chacun faisant le point dans son coin. Harry commençait alors à comprendre ce qu'il avait vu la veille et se sentit stupide. Il allait parler au blond lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent dans la chambre :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Pansy, surprise par l'arrivée inattendue de ses collègues.

- Bein on vient prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit Ginny comme si c'était évident pour tout le monde. On a pas beaucoup de temps, on doit retourner au château au plus vite mais on voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Pansy se sentit gênée par l'attention que lui portait la cadette Weasley et Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de la compassion de leur part. Compassion qu'elle perdrait probablement dès qu'elle aurait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait. Harry profita de ce petit dialogue entre les filles pour s'éclipser en dehors de la chambre, non sans jeter un regard au blond. Draco le suivit aussitôt.

Dans le couloir, Harry attrapa Draco par le bras pour l'attirer dans un recoin où leur conversation ne serait pas entendue :

- Maintenant, tu vas dire tout ce que tu m'as caché depuis que ton paternel se promène dans la nature, exigea le brun.

- Tu veux me faire croire que t'avais pas encore compris ? Harry, mon père sait que je suis gay et il veut me faire payer pour ça, tout simplement. Le fait que tous les fugitifs d'Azkaban soient des anciens Mangemorts n'a rien à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui, de près ou de loin. Ce sont simplement les plus malins qui ont réussi à s'échapper et à suivre mon père qui, je pense, avait besoin d'un coup de main pour pouvoir se balader en toute liberté sans se faire remarquer pendant plusieurs mois.

- Pansy a dit qu'elle devait nous séparer. Ca veut dire que ton père est au courant pour nous. Je suis concerné autant que toi ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! S'énerva Harry.

- Baisse d'un ton tu veux ! Rétorqua le blond en lançant un regard noir à quiconque osait ralentir pour entendre leur conversation. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que c'est mon père donc mon problème. Problème que j'aurais dû régler il y a six ans…

- C'est une raison pour me laisser dans l'ignorance ?! Ton père veut probablement te tuer et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Justement ! Le coupa le blond. C'est pour te protéger que je t'ai laissé en dehors de ça.

- Et risquer d'aller te faire tuer… Quand vas-tu te mettre dans le crâne que maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on affronte les problèmes ensembles ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser aller te faire massacrer par ton cinglé de père juste parce que tu penses que c'est ton problème, tu rêves…

Draco avait changé son air sérieux pour un sourire radieux.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as enfin réalisé que ce n'était pas moi hier soir ?

- Oui j'ai compris… désolé, répondit Harry, un peu honteux.

- Tu aurais gagné du temps en évitant de t'emporter de cette façon et en essayant de comprendre un minimum. Ah ces Gryffondors, toujours à agir et réfléchir après…

- Oh ça va. Mets toi un peu à ma place. Tu aurais réagi comment toi si tu m'avais vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je pense qu'il serait six pieds sous terre en ce moment même, sourit le blond. Tiens au fait, t'aller faire quoi exactement avec Blaise avant que je n'arrive chez toi ?

- Euh… rien du tout ! S'empressa de répondre le brun. Vraiment, je te jure ! Ajouta Harry devant le regard suspicieux de Draco. C'était simplement pour te rendre jaloux.

- Et c'était réussi, murmura le blond à l'oreille de Harry alors que Hermione, Ginny et Blaise sortait de la chambre.

Draco et Harry les rejoignaient, chacun arborant un superbe sourire qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la rousse :

- On dirait que ça va mieux vous deux, rigola Ginny.

- Perspicace Weasley, rétorqua le blond.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler…

- Où est McGonagall ? demanda Harry à Hermione alors que la rousse harcelait Draco.

- Elle est avec Pansy. Elle nous a dit de retourner à Poudlard sans elle, répondit Hermione.

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital pour rentrer au château. Malheureusement pour eux, leur entrée dans l'école se fit remarquer par tous les élèves. Le hall d'entrée regorgeait d'élèves qui se faisaient une joie d'avoir leur après midi de libre et qui commençaient même à faire des projets pour combler leur temps libre.

Slughorn arriva alors dans le hall, suivi des préfets en chef pour renvoyer les élèves vers leur salle de cours :

- Votre emploi du temps ne subit aucun changement, veuillez regagner vos salles de classe immédiatement.

De nombreuses protestations s'élevèrent aussitôt de la masse d'élèves qui commençait à se disperser. Dans la foule, Draco et Harry perçurent le regard inquiet que leur lançait Alessia.

- Elle doit être au courant pour Pansy, fit Harry en regardant la Gryffondor s'éloigner. Il faudra que j'aille la voir.

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui viendra à nous, tu verras, rétorqua Draco.

- Excusez moi jeunes gens, mais pouvez-vous retourner vers vos salle de classe également avant que les élèves deviennent incontrôlables ? demanda Slughorn, quelques peu dépassé par les évènements.

Aussitôt, Harry et les autres partirent chacun dans des directions opposées le plus vite possible, réalisant qu'il serait probablement difficile de faire en sorte que les élèves se concentrent sur leurs leçons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'après midi fut plus ou moins mouvementée pour certaines classes. Peu d'élèves étaient restés concentrés sur le cours, préférant élaborer toute sorte de théories sur le retard collectif de leurs professeurs. A la fin de la journée, les rumeurs allaient bon train et continuaient d'alimenter toutes les conversations, même au dîner. Les professeurs concernés avalèrent leur repas le plus vite possible pour fuir la Grande Salle. Harry et Draco furent les premiers à se lever de table pour aller se réfugier dans l'appartement du blond.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas pouvoir taire la fuite des Mangemorts encore bien longtemps, soupira Harry en s'affalant dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Rappelle toi quand on était encore élève ici, on finissait toujours par être au courant de tout, sourit Draco en s'installant en face du brun.

- Mouais… J'ai jamais compris comment c'était possible d'ailleurs, rigola le brun en s'étirant.

- Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas notre plus gros problème, rétorqua Draco en reprenant son sérieux. Ecoutes, j'ai bien réfléchit cet après midi et j'ai pensé qu'on devrait s'éloigner un peu de Poudlard pendant ces vacances. Ils ont agressé Pansy, ils peuvent bien faire de même sur les élèves.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi au Manoir. Je voudrais rester plusieurs jours avec ma mère qui, à l'heure qu'il est, doit être au courant pour Pansy. Je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être tranquille toute seule. Et comme il est hors de question que tu restes deux semaines loin de moi…

- Oui ça va j'ai compris, rigola Harry. Toi et ta possessivité…

- Il me semble qu'à certains moments, ça ne te déplait pas autant que ça, rétorqua le blond, un sourire en coin.

- Si tu amenais tes fesses ici pour prouver tes dires, rétorqua le brun en se décalant sur le fauteuil pour faire de la place au blond.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais va falloir patienter un peu Monsieur Potter.

- Pourquoi ? T'attends de la visite peut-être ? répondit Harry, déçu.

- Exactement.

Draco tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée d'où provenaient de petits bruits de frottements. Le blond ouvrit le tableau et baissa son regard vers le sol où une jolie boule de poils noire aux yeux bleus attendait.

- Viens, rentre.

Le chat se faufila aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour aller rejoindre Harry. Le temps que Draco referme le tableau, Alessia avait déjà repris sa forme initiale.

- Bonsoir professeurs, désolée de vous déranger, commença la rouge et or alors que Draco l'incitait à s'asseoir.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne nous déranges jamais, répondit le Survivant aussitôt. Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Je voudrais savoir comment va le professeur Parkinson. C'est vrai que se sont d'anciens Mangemorts qui lui ont fait du mal ?

Harry lança un regard significatif à Draco avant de demander :

- Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça ?

- J'ai entendu Slughorn quand il est venu prévenir le professeur Malefoy que vous étiez à l'hôpital avec le professeur Parkinson. J'ai changé d'apparence pour pouvoir m'approcher et entendre le reste de la conversation, expliqua Alessia sans hésitation.

Draco fut d'abord surpris de l'audace de la Gryffondor à avouer quelle avait écouté une conversation privée sans craindre une quelconque sanction. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la punir pour ça ; il se doutait bien qu'elle avait écouté parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour Harry. Lui aussi, dans l'explication confuse de Slughorn, avait cru que c'était Harry qui était blessé. C'est pour cela qu'il était partit à toute vitesse d'ailleurs.

- Le professeur Parkinson va bien. Elle restera à Sainte Mangouste encore quelques jours mais elle sera là pour reprendre les cours en Janvier, expliqua Harry.

- Et pour les Mangemorts ? Insista Alessia

- Ce sont bien eux qui ont blessé ton professeur, soupira Harry, contraint de dire la vérité.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de venir ici ? demanda la rouge et or, apeurée.

La peur de la jeune Gryffondor sautait aux yeux. Harry se souvint alors que si elle était sans famille aujourd'hui, c'était à cause des Mangemorts. Les serviteurs du Mage Noir étaient nombreux ; il y avait donc peu de chance que les meurtriers de ses parents fassent partie des fugitifs. Mais pour elle, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Et devant l'angoisse grandissante de sa petite protégée, Harry tenta de la rassurer :

- Ils ne mettront jamais les pieds ici Alessia. Tu es en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ?

Harry hésita un instant. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose de lui certifier que Poudlard était sûre. Le château avait eu ses faiblesses, il le savait bien. Et même si McGonagall lui avait assuré que l'école avait échangé ses anciennes protections contre des défenses plus sûres, lui-même n'était plus sûr de rien.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Et si tu en doutes, pense à tes professeurs. Ce sont les meilleurs sorciers et sorcières qui enseignent dans ce château, enchaîna Draco. Rien ne viendra gâcher tes vacances ici, je te le garantie, assura le blond avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Vous restez au château pour les vacances ? demanda Alessia avec espoir.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard et Harry répondit, à contre cœur :

- Non, nous ne restons pas à Poudlard pour les fêtes mais ne t'en fais pas, deux semaines, ça passe très vite. Et puis, si tu veux, on viendra te voir.

Le visage de la rouge et or s'illumina quelque peu à la proposition du brun. Harry savait qu'elle avait peur de rester seule au château mais il se dit qu'elle préférait sûrement rester à l'école plutôt que de retourner à l'orphelinat.

C'est alors que Draco se leva brusquement, marmonna un bref « je reviens » et sortit de l'appartement. Harry le regarda sortit sans rien dire mais sans comprendre son départ soudain.

- Je vais vous laisser. Encore désolée de vous avoir déranger, fit Alessia en se levant.

- Pour la énième fois, tu ne nous déranges jamais. Tu peux encore rester si tu veux, proposa Harry, se sentant mal à l'aise de l'abandonner pour les vacances.

Alessia ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil alors que Harry sortait quelques boissons d'un meuble du salon. Seule Alessia avait l'exclusivité de prendre autant ses aises avec ses « professeurs favoris » comme elle aimait les appeler. Evidemment, aucun de ses camarades ne savaient pour ce lien qui les unissait tous les trois. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de garder tout cela secret sinon les autres élèves penseraient à du favoritisme, surtout lorsqu'on savait ses excellentes notes dans les matières de Harry et Draco.

Le blond n'étant toujours pas revenu, Harry et Alessia en profitait pour discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien. Enfin presque.

- Je suis contente de vous voir aussi souriant, lança la Gryffondor.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce matin, vous n'aviez pas l'air d'aller bien. Et le professeur Malefoy non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis contente que vous ayez réglé votre problème.

- Va falloir arrêter d'être aussi observatrice, rigola Harry devant son élève qui avait parfaitement compris que Draco et lui s'étaient disputés.

Draco choisit ce moment pour rentrer à l'appartement, retrouvant Harry et Alessia rire aux éclats.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda le blond en posant un parchemin sur son bureau.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit le brun en posant son verre. Alors, où est ce que tu es allé ?

- Régler un petit détail… Dis-moi Alessia, ça te dirait de passer tes vacances ailleurs qu'ici ?

- Comment ça ailleurs ? C'est impossible… C'est soit Poudlard, soit…

- L'orphelinat, oui je sais, la coupa Draco. Mais si je te dis que je me suis arrangé avec ton orphelinat pour que tu viennes avec nous pour la période des fêtes ? Tu accepterais ?

Alessia, stupéfaite par la proposition, resta muette un moment. Harry lui, regardait le blond avec gratitude et en même temps avec étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco fasse une telle chose.

- Alors ?

- Je peux vraiment venir avec… avec vous ?

- Bien sur. Une seule condition : tu n'en parles à personne, bien évidemment.

- Oui oui bien sur ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup professeur !

Et c'est débordante de joie et de bonne humeur qu'Alessia salua ses professeurs avant de prendre son apparence d'Animagus pour rentrer à son dortoir.

- Comment tu as réussi ce coup là ? demanda Harry encore lui-même sous le choc.

- Bah, un petit tour chez McGonagall et une petite visite rapide à l'orphelinat et c'était réglé, répondit simplement Draco tout en défaisant le nœud de sa cravate.

- McGonagall je veux bien mais pour l'orphelinat, à cette heure ci ? Comment t'as réussi à les convaincre ?

- Disons que le nom Malefoy fait encore sensation dans beaucoup d'institutions sorcières, rétorqua Draco avec le sourire en entrant dans sa salle de bain.

_Bein voyons, il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes,_ pensant le brun en souriant.

- Hé, c'est pas que je me sente seul dans cette cabine de douche mais si tu pouvais amener tes jolies petites fesses ici, ça serait bien.

Harry franchit aussitôt la porte de la salle de bain et se débarrassa vite fait des vêtements qu'il portait avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine avec le blond.

- Alors comme ça, mes fesses sont jolies ? fit Harry en se collant au corps de l'héritier Malefoy.

- Pas autant que les miennes mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, rétorqua le blond en accueillant Harry dans ses bras.

- T'as quand même un sacré culot toi ! répondit Harry en pinçant Draco à l'endroit en question.

- Quoi ? Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a jeté pas plus tard que la nuit dernière. T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunier, plaisanta le blond. Néanmoins, on ne se joue pas d'un Malefoy de cette manière. Il va falloir payer…

- Ce que tu veux… répondit le brun d'une voix sensuelle avant d'attraper les lèvres du blond pour un baiser passionné.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Les derniers jours de cours passèrent à une lenteur incroyable pour tous les élèves de Poudlard et davantage pour Alessia qui, même si elle ne savait pas où elle allait passer ses vacances, ne tenait plus en place, trop pressée de sortir du château. Mais les vacances commençaient enfin et, après avoir préparé ses affaires, Alessia rejoignit le bureau de la Directrice, lieu de départ convenu avec ses deux professeurs.

En attendant la jeune Gryffondor dans le bureau, les professeurs discutaient ensemble :

- Alors comme ça, tu passes ton Noël chez les Malefoy ? Qui aurait cru ça un jour ? Se moqua Ron en s'adressant à son meilleur ami alors que Draco lui lançait un regard noir. Dis, tu passeras quand même au Terrier sinon tu auras ma mère sur le dos !

- T'en fais pas Ron, je viendrais. Mais je pense que ta mère va avoir suffisamment à faire lorsqu'elle saura pour toi et Mione. Sans parler de Ginny et Neville… sourit Harry.

- T'as pas tord mais je lui dis quoi pour ton absence. Va bien falloir que je lui explique pourquoi tu préfères aller chez la fouine plutôt que chez nous.

Draco se retint à grande peine de ne pas balancer de répliques cinglantes pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry qui ne voulait pas avoir à régler un conflit de plus alors qu'ils devaient tous partir.

- Dis lui que je viendrais moi-même lui expliquer la situation quand je viendrais au Terrier. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Ah Harry, je croyais que tu étais déjà parti, fit Hermione en rentrant dans le bureau. Je voulais vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances à tous les deux.

- Au deux ? C'est peut être pas nécessaire, marmonna Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la brune sous le regard moqueur de Draco.

De faibles coups furent donnés à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Alessia qui fut accueillie chaleureusement par Harry. Draco commençait même à se demander si le brun allait lui accorder de l'attention pendant leur vacances.

- Tu as bien préparé toutes tes affaires ? demanda Harry.

- Oui et je les ai laissé dans ma chambre comme vous me l'aviez demandé, répondit la rouge et or.

- Oui, c'est un elfe qui s'en occupera dès que nous serons arrivés. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

- C'est l'heure, ma mère nous attend, annonça Draco en se dirigeant vers la cheminée avec Alessia.

- On se revoit bientôt, passez de bonnes vacances tous les deux, fit Harry en enlaçant ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry rejoignit Alessia et Draco dans l'âtre avant que ce dernier n'énonce à haute voix : Manoir Malefoy.

Le trio atterrit dans le même hall d'entrée dont Harry avait gardé le souvenir et furent aussitôt accueillis par la mère de Draco.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter, sourit Narcissa avant d'étreindre son fils et Harry. Et toi, tu dois être Alessia.

- Oui… Bonjour Madame Malefoy, fit la Gryffondor, très intimidée par la mère de Draco. Elle ne s'attendait pas à venir dans la maison de son professeur de Potions et encore moins à rencontrer sa mère.

- Oublie les bonnes manières et les faux semblants, ici c'est Narcissa, répondit la femme toute souriante et heureuse d'avoir la jeune fille avec elle. Ah c'est toujours valable pour toi aussi Harry.

- Très bien, sourit Harry. Et tant qu'on y est, Alessia, pas de professeur Potter en dehors de Poudlard. Ca sera Harry, d'accord ?

- Et Draco, finit le blond en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

Alessia qui n'en attendait pas tant remercia encore une fois Harry et les Malefoy pour leur gentillesse et leur hospitalité. Narcissa entraîna Alessia avec elle à l'étage pour lui montrer sa chambre et lui faire visiter le Manoir pendant que les garçons partaient de leur côté voir si leurs affaires étaient bien arrivées.

Harry constata avec joie que la mère de Draco n'avait pas fait préparé de chambre pour lui ; il passerait toutes ses nuits avec son blond sans avoir à se promener dans le manoir.

- Ma chambre te convient ? demanda Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Elle est parfaite, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à l'immense pièce qui, contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, avait essentiellement comme couleur principale le bleu. Tiens, y'a même un coin juste pour Silver, c'est pas mal, rigola Harry en voyant un immense vivarium dans un recoin de la chambre.

- Oui, je l'ai acheté en même temps que j'ai adopté… Merde ! J'ai oublié Silver à Poudlard.

- Maître indigne. Heureusement que je suis là, rétorqua Harry en laissant le reptile sortir de sa poche pour s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Le serpent observa Draco un court instant avant de siffler à l'oreille de Harry. Le brun éclata de rire sous le regard impatient du blond :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, rétorqua Harry entre deux rires.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**Et voilà un chapitre de plus.**_

_**Pas très passionnant mais nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu.**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**Darklara**_


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPITRE 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant Noël. Harry passait ses journées au Manoir seul avec Draco ; la mère du blond s'absentant quasiment tous les jours pour aller faire divers achats à Londres en compagnie d'Alessia. Narcissa prenait la jeune Gryffondor sous son aile et l'entraînait dans toutes ses promenades au grand plaisir de la petite blonde. Harry était heureux de voir Alessia aussi joyeuse et souriante même si secrètement il commençait à jalouser la relation entre la jeune fille et la mère de son amant. Draco, lui, y voyait à chaque fois une occasion de pouvoir sauter sur son Gryffon en toute tranquillité. Et quand le couple n'était pas occupé à d'agréables divertissements tels que le sport en chambre, Draco montrait à Harry tous les recoins de la demeure. Chaque jour, de nouvelles pièces et couloirs s'offraient au brun qui commençait à se demander si une maison aussi immense pour si peu de personne était vraiment utile.

Un matin, alors qu'Alessia et Narcissa prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Draco s'efforçait de tirer le brun de son profond sommeil :

- Allez, la marmotte, debout ! fit le blond en sortant de sa salle de bain.

- Mmmhh…. Pitié, c'est les vacances, laisse moi dormir, marmonna le Survivant en plongeant sous les couvertures.

- Non ! Debout, maintenant ! fit Draco en retirant d'un coup sec les draps recouvrant le corps de son amant.

- T'es chiant ! Tu le sais ça ?! S'écria le brun en se levant pour aller prendre sa douche.

- Oui moi aussi je t'aime. Allez dépêche toi, on ne doit pas être en retard. Et puis c'est toi qui a pris ce rendez vous le matin, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, rétorqua le blond souriant.

Harry s'engouffra dans la salle de bain non sans ronchonner quelque chose comme «… _m'énerve quand il a raison…_ ».

Lorsque le couple finit par faire son apparition dans le salon, Alessia et Narcissa finissaient leur petit déjeuner :

- Bonjour vous deux, fit Madame Malefoy. Encore une grasse matinée ? Je croyais que vous deviez aller quelque part ce matin.

- C'est le cas, on est retard d'ailleurs. L'un de nous deux n'a pas voulu se lever à l'heure, répondit Draco en souriant à sa mère alors que Harry saluait la jeune fille.

Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand Alessia le devança :

- Où allez-vous ?

- Faire quelques achats de dernière minute, répondit le brun. On sera de retour pour le déjeuner.

Harry et Draco attrapèrent chacun un croissant sur la table et sortirent aussitôt du salon sous le regard inquisiteur d'Alessia.

- Elle se doute de quelque chose, murmura Harry alors que le couple se dirigeait vers la sortie du Manoir.

- T'en fais pas, au pire elle croit qu'on va chercher ses cadeaux, répondit le blond.

- C'est le cas non ? Rétorqua Harry, souriant.

Draco déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant que les deux hommes ne transplanent en même temps.

XxXxXxX

Midi approchait, le couple n'était toujours pas de retour au Manoir. Alessia commençait à se faire impatiente, si bien que même Narcissa n'arrivait pas à la contenir.

- Cesse de tourner en rond comme ça, cela ne les fera pas revenir plus vite. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Narcissa voyait bien que l'impatience de la rouge et or relevait surtout de l'inquiétude. Elle aussi commençait à se soucier de son fils et de Harry mais elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils étaient bien assez fort tous les deux pour se débrouiller seuls en cas de danger.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Silver ? Le pauvre doit se sentir bien seul dans cette chambre, proposa Narcissa.

Alessia y avait déjà pensé mais ne pensant pas avoir l'accord pour rentrer dans la chambre de son professeur de Potions, elle s'était abstenue de demander. Devinant ses pensées, Narcissa rajouta :

- Tu peux y aller, je suis sûre que Draco n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

Aussitôt dit, Alessia se dirigea vers la chambre du blond non sans avoir pris auparavant sa forme d'Animagus pour se déplacer plus rapidement à travers les nombreux couloirs.

Arrivé devant les portes de la chambre, elle reprit sa forme humaine pour franchirent ces dernières. Elle repéra rapidement le reptile somnolant sur le lit. Le serpent grimpa immédiatement sur son bras lorsqu'elle s'approcha, voyant enfin un moyen de sortir de sa prison.

Alessia repartie en direction de la bibliothèque où se trouvait Narcissa. Ses pas résonnant dans le vaste couloir, la Gryffondor entendit des voix familières provenir de la bibliothèque. Accélérant le pas, elle entendit un bout de conversation avant de franchir les portes en bois :

- Alors ça y est, c'est officiel ?

- Oui même s'il y a eu quelques complications, c'est réglé.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations privées jeune fille !cria le brun de l'autre côté de la porte.

Alessia sursauta alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur Draco et Harry. Silver quitta aussitôt les bras de la petite blonde pour aller s'enrouler autour du cou du Survivant.

- Je n'en reviens pas, c'est pourtant moi son maître ! Se plaignit Draco en regardant le reptile.

- Il a bon goût c'est tout, plaisanta le brun en caressant le serpent.

Narcissa ria de la remarque et entraîna Alessia à sa suite, ne laissant aucune occasion à la Gryffondor de poser des questions.

- Elle n'a rien entendu d'important, fit le blond en regardant sa mère et Alessia s'éloigner.

- Je sais, tant mieux. Je veux lui faire la surprise. J'espère qu'elle va accepter…

-T'en fais pas pour ça. A mon avis, elle va te sauter au cou, sourit le blond.

- On verra bien… Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais c'est l'heure de manger, fit le Survivant.

- Les Gryffondors et leurs estomacs, une vraie histoire d'amour, se moqua le Serpentard. Je ne peux pas rivaliser. Je te laisse les rejoindre, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans me dire où tu vas ? fit le brun bien déterminé.

- Evidemment ! Silver !

Le reptile grimpa sur le visage du Survivant pour s'enrouler autour des yeux de Harry. Sans lui faire mal, il resserra son emprise pour que le brun ne puisse pas le retirer. Un instant plus tard, le serpent desserrait son corps pour s'enrouler à nouveau autour du bras de Harry. Mais Draco avait disparu.

- Ce n'était pas loyal ça Silver, fit Harry en Fourchelang.

- Que mon maître me pardonne mais c'était un ordre de maître Draco, siffla le reptile.

- Sais-tu au moins où il est allé ?

- Non mais les intentions de maître Draco sont bonnes. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le grand salon avec le serpent à son bras. Il retrouva Narcissa et Alessia déjà attablée. L'élève lui fit un grand sourire à son entrée qui se fana rapidement en voyant que son professeur de DCFM était seul.

- Draco avait encore une course à faire. On le verra plus tard, fit le brun en s'installant aux côté de la rouge et or.

Harry nota le petit sourire au coin des lèvres de la mère de son amant. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry que Narcissa savait visiblement où était son fils et ne s'inquiéta pas davantage.

Après le repas, la mère de Draco laissa Harry et Alessia seuls au Manoir pour se rendre à un rendez-vous. La demeure disposant d'une salle exclusivement réservée aux entraînements de duels, Harry en profita pour donner quelques conseils de plus à sa protégée. Etant plus libre de ses mouvements au Manoir qu'à Poudlard, Alessia en profita pour effectuer certains sorts qu'une première année n'est absolument pas sensé pouvoir réaliser, à la grande surprise de Harry. L'entraînement devint progressivement un vrai petit duel et Harry testait, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal, les limites de son élève. Evidemment, la Gryffondor se retrouva bien vite au sol, ne pouvant rivaliser avec son professeur.

- Tu peux me dire où est ce que tu as appris tout ça ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Alessia qui reprenait son souffle.

- Des livres pour la plupart, répondit simplement la rouge et or.

- Pour la théorie, peut être, mais pour la pratique ?

- Et bien, je tente de réaliser le sort un certain nombre de fois, Si je n'y arrive pas, je renonce et je passe à un autre.

- Au bout de combien de fois tu renonces ?

- En général, au bout de cinq ou six foix.

Harry fut stupéfait par l'acharnement que pouvait mettre Alessia au travail. Dire qu'à son âge lui venait seulement de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier ; elle, maîtrisait déjà certains sortilèges de cinquième voir sixième année. Pendant sa réflexion, Harry remarqua la fixation que Alessia faisait sur lui :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je regardais votre cicatrice…

- Sympa la forme non ? Plaisanta Harry

Alessia éclata de rire et entraîna Harry avec elle. La conversation aurait pu devenir un peu trop sérieuse pour le brun qui fut bien ravi de rire plutôt que de raconter son douloureux passé.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? fit Alessia

- Bien sur !

- Vous êtes aussi un Animagus, n'est ce pas ?

- Je commence à me demander si tu ne passes pas ton temps à nous espionner à Poudlard, ria Harry sans pour autant démentir. Effectivement, j'en suis un mais quand l'as-tu appris ?

- Peu de temps avant les vacances, quand je suis passé dans votre appartement pour organiser mon séjour ici. Je suis arrivée sous mon autre apparence et j'ai aussitôt senti une odeur. Un animal laisse toujours des traces derrière lui et comme je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un animal, j'en ai conclu que c'était vous, expliqua Alessia ravie d'exposer sa théorie.

- Ton intelligence me fait beaucoup pensé à l'un de tes professeurs, sourit Harry.

- Le professeur Granger ?

- Tout à fait, rigola Harry. Et pour tout t'avouer, je suis bien un Animagus mais ce n'est pas tout à fait comme toi. Moi j'ai du apprendre à le devenir. Ce n'est pas dans mes gènes. Mon père en était également un mais tout comme moi, il dû s'entraîner pour réussir à se transformer. J'ai voulu apprendre moi aussi, raconta Harry.

- Est-ce que je peux voir ? demanda timidement la rouge et or.

Le brun lui sourit et se leva. En un instant, Harry se changea en un magnifique loup blanc qui avait gardé deux signes distinctifs : la cicatrice était toujours apparente sur la fourrure et les yeux de l'animal étaient toujours du même vert émeraude.

Alessia s'approcha lentement du loup pour lui caresser gentiment la tête. C'est alors qu'un elfe apparut dans la salle pour prévenir ses occupants que Draco était rentré. L'elfe disparut aussitôt le message passé, effrayé par Harry. Alessia se transforma également et les deux animaux descendirent à toute vitesse dans le hall d'entrée.

Alors que Draco donnait son manteau et ses gants à un elfe, Harry se précipita derrière lui et le fit tomber par terre en lui sautant dans le dos. Le loup se mit à lécher le visage du blond qui mit un moment avant de comprendre.

- Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Fit le blond en sortant sa baguette tant bien que mal, l'animal étant couché sur lui. Recule ! Recule tout de suite sale…

Draco fixa alors le loup droit dans les yeux et eut peur de comprendre. Ce regard, il le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir vu exprimer toute sorte d'émotions : joie, tristesse, désir…

- Harry ?

Le loup recula et s'assit devant le blond le temps que ce dernier face vraiment le lien. Alessia, toujours sous sa forme de chat, regardait la scène attentivement du haut de l'escalier.

- Alors comme ça toi aussi t'es une boule de poil ? Rétorqua le blond en souriant.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! Le gronda Harry dès qu'il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plutôt que tu étais devenu un Animagus ? demanda le blond plus sérieusement.

- Chacun a droit à ses petits secrets non ?

- Je vais vraiment de surprise en surprise avec toi. T'en as encore beaucoup de cachotteries de ce genre ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit le brun un sourire en coin.

Soulagée d'avoir vu son autre professeur rentré sain et sauf à la maison, Alessia partit vagabonder dans le Manoir, laissant seul le couple.

- Au fait, sympa le petit dressage de Silver. Tu comptes souvent te servir d'une pauvre bête pour pouvoir t'échapper comme tu l'as fait ? Commença Harry.

- Fallait bien que je trouve une solution. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir seul, se justifia le blond en se lovant dans les bras de son amant. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis allé mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon père et ses acolytes.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Bon. Ca tombe bien que tu sois rentré aussi vite, enchaîna le brun pour changer de sujet. Tu peux aller rejoindre Alessia, elle ne t'a presque pas vu de la journée et quelque chose me dit que tu lui as manqué, sourit Harry.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda le blond qui commençait déjà à monter l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

- Non moi aussi je dois aller quelque part, rétorqua le brun en souriant.

Le temps que Draco saute les marches pour rattraper son amant, le brun avait déjà changé de forme pour pouvoir semer son poursuivant. En quelques foulées, Harry franchit les portes du Manoir pour reprendre sa forme humaine et fit un clin d'œil suggestif au blond avant de transplaner.

Le Survivant atterrit sur un chemin de terre menant tout droit à une maison qu'il considérait encore comme une seconde demeure, la première place revenant toujours à Poudlard.

Il marcha jusqu'au seuil de la porte et se retint de frapper lorsqu'il entendit des voix familières :

- Ronald Weasley ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette manière ! Va me ranger tes affaires immédiatement ! Ma pauvre petite Hermione, je te souhaite bien du courage !

Harry entendit sa meilleure amie rire et se décida à frapper à la porte :

- Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Fit Hermione en enlaçant le concerné.

- Harry mon chéri quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Molly Weasley.

- Harry est là ? fit Ron en déboulant dans la cuisine

- Remonte finir ton travail ! Tu viendras lui dire bonjour quand tu auras tout rangé ! Ordonna Molly

Ron rebroussa chemin alors que son meilleur ami lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Harry s'installa à table aux côtés de Hermione et Molly leur servit une tasse de café. En quelques minutes, Harry apprit que les parents Weasley étaient tous deux au courant et heureux de la relation amoureuse qu'entretenaient leurs deux derniers enfants. Mme Weasley était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle invita Neville pour les fêtes de Noël, ainsi que les parents de Hermione. Décision grandement approuvée par Arthur qui voyait une belle occasion de questionner les Moldus à sa guise.

- Toi aussi Harry tu es le bienvenu, tu le sais, commença Molly qui tenait vraiment à la présence du brun.

- Je vous remercie mais j'ai déjà des projets, répondit le brun un peu nerveux à l'idée d'avouer avec qui il allait passer les fêtes.

- Tu restes donc chez les Malefoy pour Noël ? C'est plutôt inattendu mais je respecte ton choix, annonça Molly.

- Comment savez vous que je suis chez les Malefoy ? demanda Harry surpris, Hermione l'étant tout autant que lui.

- Arthur croise souvent Narcissa Malefoy au Ministère ; cela fait plusieurs années d'ailleurs que nous entretenons une relation amicale tous les trois. Seulement, on a jugé bon de ne pas en parler à nos enfants, ces derniers n'ayant toujours pas enterré les querelles de Poudlard. On attendait la bonne occasion. Enfin, Narcissa nous a simplement prévenu de ta présence chez elle et de la relation que tu entretenais avec son fils…

Harry rougit instantanément sous le regard amusé de Molly et Hermione. Mme Weasley s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant que ni Arthur ni elle avait de préjugés et que si Harry partageait sa vie avec l'héritier Malefoy, c'est que ce dernier en valait la peine. Le brun remercia Molly pour son éternel soutien et se leva pour repartir quand Neville, Ginny et son père entrèrent dans la maison. Harry salua tout le monde et promit de repasser bientôt. Le soleil se couchant plus tôt en hiver, il fit nuit assez rapidement et Harry décida de rentrer au Manoir, prétextant une course à faire alors que toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain blond.

Il transplana pour arriver devant les grandes grilles noires ornées d'un « M » et les poussa pour entrer dans la propriété. Dans l'obscurité, il vit Alessia se précipité sur lui sous sa forme d'Animagus. Harry se transforma et le professeur et l'élève firent la course jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir où attendait l'héritier Malefoy, visiblement en colère.

Alessia ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin, voyant une dispute entre ses professeurs pointer le bout de son nez.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais ? demanda Harry en reprenant sa forme humaine.

- Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! S'énerva le blond. La prochaine fois, ait au moins la décence de prévenir que tu rentrera plus tard.

- Je n'ais fait que la même chose que toi cette après midi, rétorqua le brun, défiant le blond du regard.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi j'ai chargé Silver de te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne vais quand même pas te faire un rapport détaillé de mes journées et des endroits que je fréquente ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Rêve Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble qu'on doit tout faire ensemble.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et de mon superbe corps, rétorqua le blond, effaçant sa colère pour retrouver un superbe sourire.

- On ne peut pas dire que la modestie t'étouffe. Quant à ton corps, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui me sautes dessus à la moindre occasion. Alors question dépendance, je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne peux pas te passer de moi, répondit du tac au tac le brun.

- On pari ?

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te touche plus et on verra lequel des deux craquera en premier, annonça Draco avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Ok je marche. J'espère que tu es prêt à perdre, rétorqua Harry en serrant la main de son amant.

- Nous verrons bien…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quand Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était seul dans son lit. Depuis le début du pari, Harry minimisait leur temps ensemble dans le même lit.

_Il ne va pas tenir longtemps_, pensa le blond en se levant. Draco entendit alors des rires provenir du jardin. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Harry et Alessia dans une belle bataille de boules de neige. Cette vision du Survivant ne fit qu'attiser l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Ses pensées devenant un peu trop suggestives à son goût de bon matin, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, histoire de se changer les idées. Il enfila des vêtements chauds et partit rejoindre les deux Gryffondor.

- Bonjour Draco, fit Alessia en s'approchant du blond.

- Bonjour. Je vois que c'est la grande forme ce matin. Où est… Aie !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une boule de neige lui arriva en pleine figure. Il regarda aussitôt autour de lui mais ne vit pas son « agresseur » alors que Alessia riait de son professeur.

- Potter ! Où que tu sois, je t'aurais ! S'écria le blond, bien décidé à se venger.

Harry retenait un fou rire comme il le pouvait. Se cachant sous sa cape, il se tenait juste derrière Draco alors que le blond préparait déjà une rafale de boules de neige. Harry choisit ce moment pour le faire tomber au sol. Mais le blond fut plus rapide et entraîna Harry dans sa chute pour le plaquer au sol. Draco attrapa une poignée de neige pour la jeter sous le pull du brun qui poussa un cri au contact froid de cette dernière. Le blond n'étant toujours pas satisfait, il recommença ses assauts mais cette fois-ci aidé par Alessia qui se prêtait bien au jeu.

- Ok ok, ça va je me rends ! fit le brun entre deux rires. C'est bon vous avez gagné !

Alessia et les deux hommes riaient de bon cœur lorsqu'un elfe apparut juste à côté d'eux, faisant sursauter la jeune Gryffondor. Le serviteur se précipita sur Draco, une lettre à la main :

- Maître Draco, ceci vient d'arriver pour vous, c'est urgent.

Le blond prit le morceau de parchemin et blanchit de plus en plus à sa lecture :

_Si tu tiens à revoir ta mère en vie_

_Livres-moi Potter_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Un peu en retard, je sais. Désolée !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous as plu quand même lol**_

_**Encore toujours et merci de suivre cette fic**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**Darklara**_


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

Harry interrogeait Draco du regard mais le blond continuait sa lecture en retenant son souffle :

_Si tu veux revoir ta mère en vie_

_Livre moi Potter_

_Venez seuls_

_Demande à cette sotte de Pansy Parkinson de t'indiquer le lieu de notre rencontre_

_Elle connaît le chemin_

_Il est temps d'effacer la honte que tu as fait rejaillir sur notre famille_

L.M

- Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda le brun, inquiet.

Le blond resta silencieux mais jeta un regard vers la jeune Gryffondor. Harry comprit aussitôt :

- Alessia tu veux bien rentrer à l'intérieur? On te rejoint dans une minute.

- Mais je...

- S'il te plait, insista le Survivant.

A contre coeur, Alessia rentra dans la demeure, laissant les amants seuls. Harry arracha la lettre des mains du blond et la parcouru rapidement :

- Bon, on fonce d'abord chez les Weasley. Il nous faut un coup de main vu qu'on ignore leur nombre. Ensuite, on va chez Pansy et...

- Attends, comment ça "on" ? Tu ne vas nulle part, tu restes ici ! Ordonna le blond.

- Tu ne vas pas aller chercher ta mère tout seul ! C'est hors de question ! Rétorqua le Survivant en haussant le ton. Et d'ailleurs comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Ton père veut faire un échange. Si je n'y vais pas, il tuera ta mère.

- Si tu y vas, il te tuera toi ! Cria Draco

- Pas si on est plus rapide que lui. On règlera ce problème ensemble et on le règlera vite fait bien fait.

- Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Harry !

- Je le sais bien mais demain c'est Noël et j'ai bien l'intention de passer mes fêtes tranquillement avec toi. Personne ne me gâchera ça et encore moins une bande d'anciens Mangemorts à la manque !

L'entrain de Harry réussit à décrocher un sourire à Draco malgré la situation.

- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu t'emportes comme ça, murmura Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci pour le compliment mais on a pas vraiment le temps pour ça, répondit le brun en rompant l'étreinte. Dépêche toi, on va chercher les autres.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Alessia? Rappela le blond.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'inquiéter avec ça. On va devoir lui mentir une nouvelle fois, soupira le Survivant. Elle nous attendra ici bien sagement.

- Sagement ? C'est une Gryffondor, elle ne restera pas en place une seule seconde une fois que l'on sera parti. En plus, elle est seule. Personne ne peut la surveiller.

- Dans ce cas, on la prend avec nous chez les Weasley. Je suis sûr que la mère de Ron la gardera pour nous, proposa Harry.

- Si tu le dis. Aller, on y va.

Le couple regagna le Manoir pour retrouver la rouge et or. Elle ne posa aucune question lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait les accompagner. Draco attrapa Silver au passage et transplana au Terrier, rapidement suivi de Harry transplanant avec Alessia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny et Hermione papotaient tout en se promenant dans le jardin lorsque Draco, Harry et Alessia apparurent non loin d'elles. L'air grave des deux hommes alerta aussitôt les deux sorcières.

- Harry ? Draco ? Mais qu'est ce que vous ... ? Demanda la rousse.

- Il y a du nouveau, la coupa Harry. Ron et Neville sont là?

- Oui, à l'intérieur avec mes parents, venez.

La présence de l'héritier Malefoy surpris le reste de la maison mais cela n'empêcha pas Mr et Mme Weasley de le saluer. Harry présenta Alessia à Arthur et Molly :

- C'est donc toi la nouvelle jeune prodige de Poudlard. Mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi ! Que dirais-tu de laisser tes professeurs un moment pour venir boire un chocolat bien chaud ?

Alessia acquiesça timidement. La mère de Ron et Ginny lui inspirait déjà beaucoup de sympathie et elle suivit Mme Weasley sans rechigner. Harry et Draco remercièrent Molly d'un regard et attendirent que la jeune fille sorte de la pièce avant de raconter la raison de leur venue soudaine.

- Il faut qu'on élabore un plan. On ne peut pas débarquer dans un endroit inconnu sans un minimum de préparation. En plus, on ignore combien ils sont exactement, commença Hermione.

- L'échange n'est qu'un prétexte. Il a enlevé ma mère parce qu'il pense que je ne tenterai rien tant qu'il l'a gardera prisonnière. Il veut nous attirer dans un piège pour nous tuer tous, déclara Draco en fixant son amant dans les yeux.

- Comme si on allait rester là sans rien faire ! On va lui régler son compte et on n'en parlera plus, déclara Ron, déjà prêt pour la confrontation.

- Pour une fois Weasley, on a les mêmes projets, lui répondit Draco le sourire aux lèvres. Et pour ce qui est d'un plan, on n'a pas le temps. Ca ne servirait à rien alors qu'on ne sait même pas où on va. Il faut aller voir Pansy, on improvisera une fois là-bas, rajouta le blond en s'adressant à Hermione.

Tout le monde se leva de table pour sortir de la maison. Harry resta en retrait avec Draco :

- Foncer et réfléchir ensuite, je croyais que c'était une attitude typique de Gryffondor, sourit Harry.

- Quelqu'un doit avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi, plaisanta le blond. Et puis, foncer dans le tas est propre aux Gryffons, la preuve, aucun de vous ne m'a contredit. Cela dit, promets moi de faire attention à toi et de me laisser me charger seul de mon père, fit Draco redevenu sérieux.

- Tu me connais, je suis toujours très prudent, plaisanta le brun. Et je comprends que tu veuilles t'occuper de ton père mais si tu es en danger, ne comptes par sur moi pour rester les bras croisés.

Draco lui sourit et lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser pour se donner du courage ; même si le Serpentard et le Gryffondor étaient tous deux différents sur bien des points, l'un comme l'autre était tout aussi nerveux. Se confronter à nouveau à des Mangemorts ne faisait que faire remonter à la surface les mauvais souvenirs.

Alessia choisit ce moment pour rejoindre ses professeurs :

- Attendez ! N'y allez pas, s'il vous plait !

- Alessia, je te demande de rester ici avec Mme et Mr Weasley. On reviendra très vite te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry en s'accroupissant devant la jeune fille.

- Mais si vous ne revenez pas ? Laissez moi venir avec vous !

- Non tu ne peux pas, c'est ...

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Alessia, fit Draco. C'est dangereux et tu le sais très bien. Il se doutait bien que la rouge et or avait encore dû écouter leur conversation.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Alessia avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui eu pour effet d'attendrir toute l'assistance, notamment Draco. Devant les yeux ébahis de Harry et de ses amis, le blond se pencha vers la jeune fille pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. On ramènera ma mère saine et sauve et fêtera Noël tous ensemble, murmura Draco si bas que seuls Alessia et Harry purent entendre.

Alessia, oubliant complètement la présence de ses autres professeurs, se jeta sur Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras. Draco ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par resserrer l'étreinte devant ses collègues qui restaient sans voix face à une démonstration d'affection en public de la part de l'héritier Malefoy.

Le plus choqué de tous était probablement Ron qui ne pensait pas voir un jour l'amant de son meilleur ami faire preuve de tendresse. La rouge et or quitta les bras du blond pour se retrouver dans ceux du Survivant qui l'accueillit avec joie. Elle souhaita bonne chance à ses autres professeurs avant que Draco ne s'adresse une dernière fois à elle :

- J'allais oublier, tiens, il te tiendra compagnie en attendant notre retour.

Silver sortit sa tête de la poche du blond pour aller siffler joyeusement autour du cou de Alessia.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde est avec nous, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Sourit Draco.

Alessia pouffa devant la gêne visible de son professeur de DCFM et les regarda partir avec le sourire pour cacher son angoisse.

Harry et les autres transplanèrent directement chez Pansy, cette dernière étant sortie de l'hôpital, elle terminait sa convalescence chez elle. C'est Blaise qui ouvrit la porte, le Serpentard venant rendre visite à Pansy régulièrement. Lorsque Draco fit part de la situation aux Serpentard, Blaise décida de les accompagner :

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour me rattraper, murmura Blaise à Draco. J'espère qu'on redeviendra ami, comme avant.

- Contente toi de rester en vie, après, on avisera, lui répondit le blond en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas nous en dire plus ? demanda Harry à Pansy, tentant de soutirer le plus d'informations possible.

- Non, je n'ai pratiquement rien vu de cet endroit. A chaque fois, je traversais le hall d'entrée pour grimper un escalier menant à l'étage. Il y a plusieurs portes un peu partout mais je n'ai jamais vu ce qu'elles renfermaient. Cette maison n'est pas immense mais il doit y avoir tout de même plusieurs entrées.

- Parfait pour une embuscade… soupira Hermione.

- Nous sommes sensé venir seuls, fit Harry. Vous ne devrez pas vous montrez tout de suite. Draco et moi rentrerons les premiers dans la maison. On s'occupera des Mangemorts qui seront avec nous. Vous vous chargerez de ceux qui pourraient venir les aider. Il faut attaquer des deux côtés.

- On devrait peut être prévenir le Ministère. Si jamais on est dépassé, quelques Aurors ne feraient pas de mal, fit Ron.

- Non je ne veux pas d'Aurors, fit Draco d'un ton ferme. S'ils se font repérer, ils vont tout gâcher et Lucius risque de s'en prendre à ma mère.

- Il faudra trouver un moyen de faire sortir ta mère avant que les hostilités ne commencent, fit Hermione. Elle est probablement désarmée, elle est sans défense.

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment. Se préparer à un combat en sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'avantage du nombre freinait considérablement les choses et tous étaient d'accord avec le blond sur le danger que représentait une demande d'aide au Ministère. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Aucun Mangemort ne devrait s'échapper.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Pansy, on te donnera des nouvelles toutes les demi-heures. Si tu n'en reçois pas passé ce délai, va au Ministère, proposa le Survivant.

L'idée fut retenue et après une petite préparation orchestrée par Hermione, chacun se leva pour aller transplaner dans une ruelle déserte de Pré-Au-Lard.

Les sept professeurs de Poudlard atterrirent non loin de la maison abandonnée où Lucius Malefoy se terrait. Mais pour se rapprocher le plus discrètement possible, ils se divisèrent en petits groupes, Harry et Draco en tête.

Tout le périmètre entourant la maison était truffé de divers sorts de détection que Harry et Draco annulaient. Ils en laissèrent seulement quelques uns pour faire savoir leur présence. Caché derrière un épais buisson, Harry et Draco observaient la maison.

- Je ne vois que deux hommes devant l'entrée, murmura Draco à son amant.

- Les autres doivent être à l'intérieur. Tu es prêt ?

Draco acquiesça et le couple se dirigea droit sur la demeure abandonnée.

A leur vue, les deux gardes pointèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes sur le blond et le brun.

Les Mangemorts leur ordonnèrent alors de leur remettre leur baguette ; sans avoir le choix, Harry et Draco obtempérèrent.

Ils furent conduits à l'intérieur de la maison où deux autres Mangemorts les attendaient. Harry et Draco furent escortés dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui devait être une salle de réception. Des rideaux de velours noir couvraient les fenêtres et ne laissaient que très peu de lumière traverser. De vieux lustres au plafond poussiéreux, du mobilier dans le même état, rien n'aurait pu prouver la présence de qui que ce soit dans cette vieille maison abandonnée.

Au fond de la pièce, auprès d'une cheminée hors d'usage, se trouvaient Narcissa ligotée sur une chaise par des liens magiques sous la garde de son ex-mari qui arborait un sourire mauvais à la vue de son fils et du Survivant :

- Ah te voilà enfin Draco. C'était donc vrai, tu t'es entiché de Potter… Répugnant…

- Là-ferme !

- Et quelle insolence… Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas fréquenter ses gens et voilà le résultat. Tu fais vraiment honte à ton nom.

- Libère ma mère, sur le champs !

- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit Draco !

Lucius pointa sa baguette à la gorge de la mère de Draco qui pleurait silencieusement.

- Draco, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pars avec Harry ! Sanglota Narcissa.

- C'est de ta faute si nous en sommes arrivés là, ma chère, fit Lucius.

Harry gardait le silence et profitait de l'inattention de Lucius pour s'occuper des autres Mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Harry avait toujours sa baguette sur lui ; Draco et lui avaient remis de fausses baguettes aux Mangemorts à l'entrée. C'est l'expérience et l'ingéniosité de Hermione qui avait permis une telle prouesse ; faire de fausses baguettes n'était pas chose facile. Draco avait aussi sa baguette cachée sur lui mais il devait attirer l'attention de son père pendant qu'Harry se servait d'informulés pour jeter des sortilèges de confusion aux autres Mangemorts, sa baguette cachée dans sa manche. Une fois terminé, le brun reporta son attention sur la famille Malefoy :

- Je suis venu alors maintenant, libérez la, fit le Survivant d'un ton ferme.

- Harry Potter… Toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, quelle tristesse, fit Malefoy Senior avant de faire disparaître les liens qui retenaient Narcissa. Approchez Potter…

Draco regarda son amant, impuissant, se diriger vers son père. Mais il ne devait faire aucun mouvement, ne pas prendre le risque de compromettre leur plan.

Lorsque Harry se retrouva à la hauteur de Narcissa, tout se passa alors très vite. Harry poussa Narcissa au sol pour la protéger alors que Draco lançait déjà des _Stupéfix _aux Mangemorts ensorcelés, incapables de réagir.

Lorsque Draco se retourna vers son père, ce dernier avait repoussé sa mère au loin à l'aide d'un sort et avait immobilisé Harry au sol.

- Harry ! Cria le blond.

- Tu t'es ramolli avec les années Potter… ricana Lucius en resserrant sa prise au col du brun.

Harry eut un faible sourire et se changea aussitôt en loup pour mordre sauvagement son agresseur au bras. Ce dernier lâcha sa baguette et hurla sous la douleur de la morsure. Draco se précipita sur sa mère et Ron entra dans la pièce :

- Sors ma mère d'ici, cria Draco au roux en aidant Narcissa à se relever.

Ron fixait l'animal qui s'acharnait sur Lucius :

- Mais d'où est ce qu'il sort celui là ?! S'exclama le roux en pointant le loup du doigt.

- C'est Harry ! Aller dépêche toi, sors d'ici et veille sur elle sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! Menaça Draco, plus par peur pour sa mère que par méchanceté. Puis il se retourna vers l'animal.

Harry, ça suffit !

Le loup relâcha sa prise pour revenir vers Draco alors que Malefoy Senior gisait au sol, se tenant son bras ensanglanté.

- Va aider tes amis, je m'occupe de lui, tu te souviens ?

L'animal jeta un regard vers l'ancien Mangemort puis vers Draco avant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser le père et le fils seuls.

Harry déboula dans le hall où plusieurs combats avaient lieu ; ses amis se battaient contre un ou plusieurs Mangemorts à la fois et les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Le brun reprit sa forme humaine et se précipita vers Ron et Hermione.

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Le sort de Harry était tellement puissant qu'il projeta dans le mur le plus proche les deux Mangemorts qui se battaient contre ses meilleurs amis.

- Où est la mère de Draco ? demanda Harry

- En sécurité. Je l'ai fait transplaner chez moi, répondit Ron.

- Où est Draco ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Avec son père, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte d'où il venait.

- Il faut aller l'aider ! s'écria la brune.

- Non ! C'est une affaire qu'il doit régler seul. Débarrassons nous d'abord des autres…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que d'autres hommes firent leur apparition dans le hall. Le trio se sépara pour combattre. Ginny, Neville et Blaise arrivèrent en renfort pour les aider à combattre.

Harry partit aider Neville qui résistait tant bien que mal à ses assaillants. Le professeur de Botanique lança alors un _Expelliarmus_ d'une puissance comparable à celle du Survivant sous le regard admiratif du brun :

- Bien joué Neville !

- J'ai eu un bon prof en cinquième année, lui sourit Neville.

- Il faut prévenir Pansy ! Cria alors Harry alors qu'il voyait le nombre de Mangemorts diminuait.

- Je m'en occupe, lui cria Blaise en se débarrassant d'une femme encapuchonnée.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers Ginny et voyant que la rousse n'avait aucun problème, le brun partit retrouver son amant, inquiet de son sort.

Des nuages de poussière sortaient de la pièce où se déroulait le duel entre les Malefoy. Les sorts allaient dans tous les sens et ceux qui manquaient leur cible allaient s'écraser contre les murs où le mobilier qui explosaient sous l'impact. Harry ne voyait aucun des deux duellistes et s'avança doucement dans le brouillard, baguette à la main. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit deux voix prononcer distinctement :

_- Avada Kedavra_ !

Deux éclairs verts et le silence se fit aussitôt. Harry courut droit devant lui avant de voir une silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, s'effondrer au sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Je pense que la fin n'a pas plu ( encore une fois lol )**_

_**Faites-moi savoir si vous avez aimé quand même **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**_

_**Bizz à tout le monde**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**Darklara**_


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPITRE 34

_**Bien qu'on m'ait traité de sadique de nombreuses fois lol**_

_**Je suis gentille, je vous mets la suite**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Darklara**_

**CHAPITRE 34**

_Deux éclairs verts et le silence se fit aussitôt. Harry courut droit devant lui avant de voir une silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, s'effondrer au sol. _

- Non, non, NON !! DRACO !!

Harry se précipita sur le corps inanimé de son amant. Le brun s'agenouilla auprès de Draco et prit son visage entre ses mains :

- Draco ! Je t'en prie, réveille toi !

Harry avait beau le secouer comme il le pouvait, le blond ne réagissait pas. La rage envahit aussitôt le Gryffondor qui se retourna pour regarder autour de lui. La poussière qui avait envahi la pièce se dissipait et laisser voir le corps de Lucius Malefoy, sans vie.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, Harry reporta son attention sur son amant :

- Draco, aller, c'est fini, relève toi, lui murmura le Survivant en lui caressant le visage. Au même moment, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle mais restèrent figés sur place en voyant leur meilleur ami, en larmes :

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser !! Cria le brun, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! Je… je t'aime !

Ron et Hermione n'osaient pas bouger. Le roux fixait le sol, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Une larme coulait déjà sur le visage de Hermione. L'un comme l'autre ne savait quoi faire et restaient impuissant. Aucun mot n'aurait pu consoler le Survivant qui pleurait sur le torse du blond, lui murmurant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait.

Ginny, Neville et Blaise arrivèrent à leur tour, amenant avec eux tout un groupe d'Auror envoyé par Pansy. Le meilleur ami du Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les Aurors se ruaient sur le corps de Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que sur celui de son fils.

Les sorciers embarquaient déjà Malefoy Senior lorsque Hermione s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami :

- Harry… Je suis désolée… fit la brune en le serrant contre elle, l'empêchant par la même occasion de le laisser voir les Aurors emporter le corps du blond. Toujours en sanglot, Harry s'évanouit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque le brun rouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par la lumière qui régnait autour de lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il se réveillait dans l'une des chambres de Sainte Mangouste.

Mais les derniers évènements refirent surface et les larmes coulèrent aussitôt. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la chambre comme des furies :

- Lève toi, dépêche toi ! fit la rousse en lui attrapant la main.

- Mais qu'est ce …

- Contente toi de nous suivre, lui sourit Hermione.

Harry, poussé par ses amies, sorti de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans un vaste couloir. Ils croisèrent plusieurs Médicomages, dont certains lui ordonnaient d'aller se recoucher mais Hermione et Ginny le traînait tellement vite que les Médicomages parlaient dans le vide. A l'autre bout du couloir, tout un groupe de médecin semblait faire de même avec un autre patient que Harry n'arrivait pas à voir.

- Laissez moi passer, immédiatement !

- Vous n'êtes pas en état, vous êtes encore beaucoup trop faible !

- Oh ça suffit maintenant ! S'il se tient debout c'est qu'il va bien. Foutez lui un peu la paix et laissez le passer ! S'énerva Ron devant des Médicomages choqués. Seul le patient le regardait, pour la première fois, avec gratitude.

Les médecins s'écartèrent et Harry, même à l'autre bout du couloir, reconnu aussitôt la tête blonde. Sa tête blonde.

Le brun traversa le reste du couloir à une vitesse ahurissante pour se jeter dans les bras de son amant qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Mais sous les regards un peu trop curieux des médecins, Draco entraîna le brun dans sa chambre pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement.

Avant que les explications n'arrivent, Harry se jeta sur les lèvres du blond pour un échange passionné. A bout de souffle, les amants se séparèrent :

- Comment ? demanda simplement Harry

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que le sort que m'a lancé mon père ne m'a jamais touché, sinon je ne serais pas là, répondit Draco. Je sais que je l'ai touché mais j'ai eu le temps de voir son sort arriver avant de m'évanouir.

- Peut être que tu as simplement perdu connaissance et que tu es tombé sans te faire toucher, rétorqua le brun.

- Peut être…

- L'important c'est que tu sois en vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu et…

- Je t'ai entendu, le coupa le blond. Quand j'étais inconscient. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je t'ai entendu me dire de me relever.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'ai entendu autre chose aussi, rajouta le blond avec un grand sourire. Mais comme je ne suis pas sûr, j'aimerai le réentendre.

Harry, amusé par la demande du blond, ne se fit pas prier pour lui répéter :

- Je t'aime Draco Malefoy.

- Je t'aime, lui répondit le blond avant que les amants ne s'embrassent à nouveau.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par Narcissa et Molly qui entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, morte d'inquiétude. Draco et Harry n'eurent pas le temps de dire que tout allait bien que Molly et Narcissa les avaient déjà enlacé et les regardaient de haut en bas pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien.

Dans le couloir attendaient leurs amis, impatients de les voir également. Arthur Weasley les rejoignit devant la porte de la chambre, accompagné des jumeaux et de Alessia. La Gryffondor se rua sur ses professeurs :

- Où sont-ils ? Ils sont blessés ? demanda la rouge et or à Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont très bien. Ils sont juste là, sourit Hermione en lui montrant la porte de la chambre. Ils sont avec…

Le professeur de Métamorphose n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Alessia ouvrait déjà la porte.

Molly s'écarta pour laisser la jeune fille sauter sur Harry.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, c'est fini maintenant, la rassura Harry.

- J'espère que tu es restée tranquille chez les Weasley, la taquina Draco.

Pour réponse, il eut droit au même traitement que Harry. Les quelques contusions qu'il avait ne l'empêchèrent pas de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras sous les regards attendris de l'assistance.

- On peut rentrer maintenant ? Cria Ron du couloir.

- Oui venez, rigola Harry.

Le couple eut droit alors aux embrassades de tout le monde. Harry était plus que soulagé de voir que tous ses amis allaient bien.

Alors que tous parlaient des derniers évènements, le brun surveillait du coin de l'œil la scène qui se déroulait entre son amant et son meilleur ami :

- J'imagine que je dois te remercier d'avoir aidé ma mère, marmonna Draco à Ron.

- Moi aussi je dois te remercier, rétorqua le roux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir tenu Harry aussi loin que possible du combat même si il y a participé quand même. Tu veux à tous prix le protéger et c'est une bonne chose. On en a assez qu'il se jette toujours dans la bataille la tête la première, répondit le roux.

- Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, sourit le blond.

Ron acquiesça en rigolant et accepta la poignée de main que lui offrait le Serpentard, le tout sous le regard du Survivant et de Hermione.

La bonne humeur ambiante fut interrompue par la voix de Narcissa :

- Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on rentre tous chez soi. Je connais une jeune demoiselle qui est pressée de recevoir ses cadeaux.

Alessia rougit d'être le centre d'attention et se colla contre Harry pour se cacher. Hermione, Ginny et les autres se chargèrent de convaincre les Médicomages que le couple allait très bien et qu'il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital.

Arthur, Molly et Narcissa s'occupèrent des représentants du Ministère venus questionner les jeunes professeurs sur la bataille contre les Mangemorts. Narcissa leur certifia qu'ils viendraient tous faire un rapport mais après les fêtes. Les sorciers envoyés par le Ministère étaient un peu réticents mais la froideur Malefoy était aussi présente chez Narcissa qui se fit immédiatement comprendre sous le regard fier de son fils.

Les journalistes ayant déjà envahi le hall de l'hôpital, chacun prirent un autre chemin pour pouvoir transplaner sans se faire remarquer. Avant de se quitter, Narcissa invita les Weasley, ainsi que Hermione, Neville, Blaise et Pansy au Manoir Malefoy pour venir dîner le lendemain soir. Ron et Draco ne comprenaient rien à la complicité entre leurs mères. Le blond voulu des explications mais Harry l'en dissuada en lui murmurant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Après avoir saluer tout le monde et souhaiter un bon réveillon, les Malefoy, Harry et Alessia rentrèrent au manoir.

Les elfes de maisons avaient décoré toute la demeure aux couleurs de Noël. Harry et Alessia regardaient tout autour d'eux, fascinés par les lumières et autres guirlandes accrochées un peu partout pendant que Narcissa et son fils échangeaient des regards complices. Le dîner était servi et tous purent passer à table. Le début du repas fut un peu sombre, le temps d'expliquer dans les détails les évènements de l'après midi à Narcissa et à Alessia. Mais Draco conclut le plus vite possible en rappelant à sa mère qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de Lucius Malefoy dont la mort ne l'attristait aucunement. Des conversations plus joyeuses animèrent alors le reste du repas ; Harry discutait avec la maîtresse de maison alors que Draco regardait Alessia s'amuser avec Silver. Le reptile rampait sur la table à son aise, raflant quelques morceaux de nourriture dans toutes les assiettes. C'est en observant le comportement de son serpent que le blond s'adressa à son amant :

- Tu as mis combien de temps avant de devenir un Animagus ?

- Quelques semaines, je ne sais plus vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que tu pourrais m'apprendre.

- Bien sur, de toutes façons, c'était prévu, lui répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon, si nous passions à l'ouverture des cadeaux, annonça Narcissa.

Tous approuvèrent et se levèrent de table pour aller s'installer auprès de l'immense sapin qui ornait le grand salon. Des hiboux continuaient d'affluer, apportant avec eux des paquets que les elfes récupéraient pour les poser au pied du sapin.

L'ouverture des cadeaux fut marquée par le nombre conséquent de présents qu'avait reçu Alessia ; Narcissa l'avait purement et simplement gâtée. La rouge et or ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les nombreuses robes et autres accessoires pour jeunes sorcières que lui avait offert la mère de son professeur de Potions. De son côté, Narcissa reçu, de la part de son fils et de Harry, plusieurs parchemins fermés par un ruban. Chacun était un voyage quelque part dans le monde où la mère de Draco n'avait pas encore mis les pieds. Il y avait cinq destinations différentes. Narcissa embrassa son fils et Harry, plus qu'heureuse de son cadeau. En regardant les parchemins d'un peu plus près, Narcissa constata que tous les voyages étaient pour deux. Elle regarda alors son fils qui arborait un sourire mystérieux :

- Chère mère, ce n'est pas parce que tu es tout le temps en voyage et moi occupé ailleurs que je ne sais pas qui tu fréquentes, lança Draco alors que sa mère rougissait à vue d'œil. J'espère que vous en profiterez bien mais tache de ne pas oublier de faire les présentations si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge moi-même.

- Draco, laisse ta mère tranquille, sourit Harry, amusé par le côté protecteur de son amant qui refaisait surface.

- Ah les hommes… Plaisanta Narcissa en regardant Alessia qui acquiesça d'un air entendu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry et Draco.

Harry ouvrit alors les autres paquets qui l'attendaient, tous venant de la part de la famille Weasley et de Hermione. Draco, de son côté, ouvrait les cadeaux de Blaise et Pansy qui se répandait encore en excuse dans le mot qui accompagnait son cadeau. Le blond posa ses paquets sur la table la plus proche et s'adressa au brun :

- Il me semble qu'il manque encore des cadeaux non ? Sourit le blond.

- Tout à fait, je vais chercher ce qui manque, rétorqua le brun avec un grand sourire.

Harry et Draco sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre dans leur chambre. En quelques minutes, ils étaient déjà de retour dans le salon, chacun apportant d'autres parchemins enroulés. Alessia cru à un autre cadeau pour la mère de Draco mais fut surprise de constater que Harry lui tendait le parchemin.

- Tiens c'est pour toi, en espérant que ça te plaise, fit le brun en donnant le parchemin à la rouge et or.

Alessia déroula le parchemin et commença à lire. Ses yeux se firent de plus en plus grand au fil de sa lecture. Arrivée en bas de la lettre, elle fixait Harry, la bouche entre ouverte.

La jeune Gryffondor tenait entre ses mains une demande d'adoption remplie en bonne et due forme, signée par Harry.

- Tu veux bien que je devienne ton tuteur ? demanda Harry

Pour toute réponse, Alessia lui sauta au cou, pleurant de joie. Le brun prit ça pour un « oui » et resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

Puis Alessia regarda la lettre à nouveau, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Bien sur, il y a encore quelques formalités à régler. Demain tu m'accompagneras au Ministère, rajouta le brun.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda aussitôt Alessia, inquiète.

- Non pas vraiment. Seulement, vu que tu seras à ma charge, je dois remplir certaines conditions. Il me faut un domicile fixe en dehors de Poudlard, lui répondit le brun.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, fit le blond en s'approchant. Tiens, lis ça.

Harry prit le parchemin et fit la même tête que Alessia à la fin de sa lecture.

- Vraiment ? Mais, je ne veux pas, c'est trop…

- Accepte Harry, ça nous fera énormément plaisir, à tous les deux, fit Narcissa qui savait ce que le parchemin contenait.

Harry regarda à nouveau la lettre et sourit aux Malefoy.

- Très bien. J'accepte.

Draco embrassa son amant avant de se retourner vers Alessia :

- Tu es ici chez toi maintenant. Officiellement. Vu que ton tuteur vit ici désormais.

La Gryffondor allait remercier Draco et Narcissa pour l'offre mais Draco la stoppa d'un signe de main :

- Attends, d'abord j'aimerai te poser une question. Accepterais-tu que je devienne également ton tuteur ?

- Oui bien sur, évidemment ! Se dépêcha de répondre Alessia.

- Mais on ne peut pas être deux, intervint Harry. Je me suis déjà renseigné, il y a deux tuteurs si c'est un couple marié qui adopte.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua le blond avec un grand sourire.

Draco sortit alors de sa poche un autre document. Dans le monde sorcier, pour un couple hétérosexuel, on parlait de mariage. Pour un couple homosexuel, on parlait d'alliance. Si Harry signait ce papier, il faisait une promesse d'alliance à Draco. Le problème des deux tuteurs de Alessia serait donc réglé et le blond aurait le même rôle que Harry auprès de la jeune fille.

Harry reconnu la demande aussitôt pour en avoir déjà vu une auparavant. Il fixait le parchemin, perdu dans ses pensées alors que Narcissa entraînait Alessia dans une autre pièce pour que le couple reste seul un instant, ce moment étant important pour son fils.

Harry regardait toujours la demande sans dire un seul mot. Draco commença à s'inquiéter et à redouter la réponse :

- C'est mon cadeau pour toi. Mais tu es libre de ne pas l'accepter.

Harry, prenant conscient qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, se rattrapa aussi vite :

- Bien sur que j'accepte ! Lui sourit le brun avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de son amant.

- Tu es sûr ? On dirait que tu hésites.

- Non non pas du tout. C'est juste que tout arrive d'un coup. Je me rends compte que je vais enfin avoir une famille. Une vraie famille.

Le couple resta enlacé un petit moment en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire et il était difficile de savoir lequel était plus le plus heureux des deux. La porte du salon s'ouvrit doucement et Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil. Voyant son fils sourire comme jamais, elle prit ça pour un bon signe et entra dans la pièce, Alessia sur ses talons. Tout comme Alessia, elle attendait confirmation et sauta de joie en apprenant que son fils allait s'allier avec Harry et Alessia était folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir Draco comme deuxième tuteur.

Le Survivant signa la promesse sous le regard attentif de son amant et Narcissa appela un elfe pour qu'il range le parchemin dans l'endroit le plus sûr du Manoir. La soirée se termina au champagne et en musique. Narcissa s'était mise en tête d'apprendre la valse à son gendre, comme elle aimait l'appeler à tout bout de champs. Seulement, Harry et la danse ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Alessia et Draco, écroulés de rire dans un fauteuil, regardaient le Survivant perdu devant la complexité des pas. Remarquant qu'on se moquait de lui, Harry fit un sourire à son amant que Draco interpréta comme une mise en garde. Le blond se retint alors de rire le reste de l'apprentissage du brun mais c'était peine perdue.

- Draco, au lieu de te moquer, viens donc par ici nous montrer ce que tu sais faire, fit Narcissa. Alessia, toi aussi.

Le Serpentard se leva avec le sourire ; les danses de salon étaient apprises dès le plus jeune âge dans les familles aristocratiques. Alessia, elle, aurait aimé disparaître.

- Aller courage, je suis sur que tu te débrouille bien, lui fit Draco en lui tendant la main.

Narcissa relança la musique et Draco guida Alessia. Les premiers pas de la jeune fille étaient hésitant mais elle prit bien vite le rythme et pu danser correctement avec le blond.

Et bien que Alessia ait quelques têtes de moins que l'héritier Malefoy, leur couple donnait un joli tableau que Narcissa et Harry regardaient avec plaisir.

Quelques heures plus tard, et après que Harry ait enfin pu maîtriser les rudiments de la valse, tous partirent se coucher.

Dans la chambre, Harry et Draco se débarrassèrent de leurs robes de sorciers pour aller se glisser entre les draps du lit bien douillet qui les attendait. Le brun embrassa rapidement son amant et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Draco, qui s'attendait à tout autre chose, se colla contre le brun :

- C'est tout ?

- Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi. Ce soir, c'est ceinture, Monsieur Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Avec le cadeau que je t'ai fait, j'exige un câlin !

Harry rigola devant le comportement enfantin de son amant avant de changer brusquement d'attitude :

- Mince ! C'est pas vrai ! Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié de te donner ton cadeau, fit le brun en se levant du lit.

Harry partit fouiller au fin fond de son placard pour en ressortir un grand écrin de velours noir. Draco s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et prit la boite que Harry lui tendait.

- Ce n'est rien par rapport à toi mais j'espère qu'il te plaira, fit le brun alors que Draco ouvrait déjà son cadeau.

A l'intérieur de l'écrin étaient posées deux fines chaînes d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau. La goutte était faite de cristal. Harry prit l'une des chaînes pour la passer autour du cou de Draco et prit la seconde pour lui. Aussitôt les deux gouttes brillèrent intensément d'une lumière blanche pour ensuite prendre chacune une teinte différente : celle de Draco était devenue verte et celle de Harry, bleue. Chacune représentant la couleur des yeux du porteur de l'autre.

- Ces pendentifs ne sont pas que décoratifs je suppose, fit le blond en regardant son cadeau.

- Effectivement. Ils possèdent toutes sortes de sorts de protections, rien de bien extraordinaire mais qui peuvent quand même être utile. Leur autre pouvoir est qu'ils maintiennent toujours un lien. Grâce à eux, je pourrais savoir si tu ne vas pas bien où si tu as besoin de moi, par exemple, et réciproquement, expliqua Harry. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient faire bien d'autre chose mais quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a répondu que je le verrais bien assez tôt.

- C'est parfait, fit le blond en embrassant langoureusement son amant.

Sans décoller ses lèvres de celle du brun, Draco posa le coffret vide sur sa table de nuit pour ensuite reposer ses mains sur le corps du Survivant pour des caresses de plus en plus pressantes.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire entre deux baisers. Draco rompit aussi vite l'étreinte pour interroger Harry du regard :

- Tu as perdu le pari, se moqua Harry.

- Si c'est comme ça, je veux bien perdre plus souvent, rétorqua le blond avant de les recouvrir tous les deux des couvertures pour une nuit riche en émotion.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il se retrouva avec deux museaux tout prêt de son visage. Il eut un mouvement de recul si violent qu'il faillit tomber en bas du lit.

- Non mais vous êtes dingues !! J'aurais pu me faire mal, s'écria le blond en s'adressant au chat et au loup couchés dans son lit.

Harry et Alessia reprirent leur apparence pour rire à leur aise. Draco finit par se joindre à eux et c'est dans un beau fou rire que les trois sorciers entamèrent une bataille d'oreiller.

Harry, en minorité face aux deux têtes blondes qui s'acharnaient sur lui, abandonna :

- Ok c'est bon, on arrête, je me rends, rigola le brun. Alessia, va te préparer. On se retrouve dans le hall.

-D'accord, à tout de suite, sourit la jeune fille avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Où est ce que vous allez ? demanda le blond en faisant disparaître les coussins éventrés.

- Tu viens aussi. On va au Ministère pour régler les derniers petits problèmes concernant Alessia et nous, sourit le brun. Apparemment, Alessia était debout aux aurores et harcelait ta mère pour qu'elle vienne nous réveiller.

- C'est bien une Gryffondor. Aucun respect pour les gens qui dorme, rétorqua le blond.

- Draco, il est midi passé…

- Déjà ?!

-Oui, déjà, aller, bouge tes fesses et va te préparer sinon tu vas vite comprendre ce que c'est que deux Gryffondor impatients, fit le brun en sortant de la chambre.

_C'est la meilleure ça, pour une fois qu'il est prêt avant moi…_ pensa le blond avant de rentrer dans sa salle de bain.

Harry et Alessia ne laissèrent même pas le temps à Draco d'avaler un morceau et le poussèrent jusqu'à la sortie du Manoir pour transplaner.

Arrivés au Ministère, la nouvelle petite famille était attendue par une sorcière que Narcissa avait recommandé pour sa discrétion. Draco et Harry ne tenaient pas à alerter les foules avec leur union, sans parler de l'adoption de la jeune fille.

Les dernières formalités réglée, Alessia avait sa maison et deux tuteurs officiels.

Il ne restait qu'un petit détail, une décision que devait prendre la jeune Gryffondor. Avec son adoption, elle pouvait désormais changer de nom. Mais ne voulant pas prendre cette décision à la légère, elle demanda à Harry et Draco un peu de temps pour réfléchir, chose que les deux sorciers approuvèrent. Les trois sorciers rentrèrent au Manoir, la faim gagnant désormais le nouveau trio.

A leur retour, Narcissa fit préparer une collation pour eux. Draco se plaignit de ne pas avoir de vrai repas mais sa mère lui rappela qu'avec tous les leurs amis qui venaient dîner le soir même, il y aurait de quoi se rattraper. Elle les laissa pour aller faire quelques achats en leur promettant d'être à l'heure pour recevoir les invités.

- Je suis sûr que faire des achats est bien la dernière chose qu'elle va faire cette après midi, marmonna Draco en regardant sa mère partir.

- Je suppose que tu connais déjà le nom de la personne qu'elle fréquente ? demanda le brun

- Evidemment. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retombe sur quelqu'un comme mon père. Malgré les apparences, j'ai toujours un œil sur elle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu la fais suivre ?

- Absolument pas, fit le blond en se concentrant sur son repas alors que son amant le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda alors le brun en s'adressant à Alessia, remarquant qu'elle était resté silencieuse depuis un moment.

- Si si, tout va bien, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- A ton changement de nom ? demanda le blond

- Oui. Je ne pense pas que je vais changer.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda le brun qui espérait vraiment qu'elle porte son nom.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit de porter vos noms. Vous êtes les descendants de deux familles sorcières puissantes et réputées, avec leur histoire. J'aurais la sensation d'être une intruse. Après tout, vous n'êtes que mes tuteurs, vous n'êtes ni mes parents, ni mes frères…

- Alessia, si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise ces dernières années c'est qu'il n'y a pas que le lien du sang qui fait une famille, fit le blond alors que Harry l'écoutait attentivement.

Je suis resté longtemps dans l'ignorance en croyant à des idées complètements dépassées sur les familles au sang pur, au prestige d'un nom. Demande à Harry.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi…

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Potter, menaça le blond

- D'aussi têtu, sourit le brun. Mais il a fini par comprendre, la preuve. Sinon, on ne serait pas là.

- Mais qu'est ce que les autres vont penser ? Je veux dire à l'école ?

- Ignore les, rétorqua le blond alors que Harry le regardait avec étonnement.

- Facile à dire…

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce que les autres vont penser de toi. Quand ça va se savoir, ils seront bien trop occupés à essayer de comprendre comment un Malefoy et un Potter peuvent être en couple pour se soucier de ton nom, la rassura Harry alors que Draco commençait à se rendre compte de l'impact de la nouvelle.

- Ton seul souci est de choisir entre nos deux noms, sachant qu'avec le mien, tu pourras obtenir tout ce que tu veux des gens, fit Draco, fier de son argument.

- Tu n'es son tuteur que depuis quelques heures et tu lui apprends déjà n'importe quoi ! Le gronda Harry alors que Alessia riait. Il n'est pas question qu'elle devienne une personne prétentieuse qui ne jure que par son nom et sa fortune. Si c'est pour devenir comme ça, il vaut mieux qu'elle s'appelle Potter !

- Et pourquoi pas Potter-Malefoy ? Intervint Alessia. Après tout, c'est bien comme ça que vous allez vous appelez après votre alliance.

Harry et Draco, interloqués, prenaient seulement conscience de l'information. Ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant ; ils allaient fusionner leurs noms une fois qu'ils seraient unis. Ce détail leur avait complètement échappé. Mais cela ne les dérangeait en rien, bien au contraire.

- Alors tu acceptes de porter nos deux noms ? demanda Draco à la jeune fille.

- Si ça vous convient à tous les deux, sourit Alessia.

- Dépêche toi d'aller envoyer un hibou au Ministère. D'ici ce soir, tu auras changer de nom, fit le brun, plus que ravi d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui porterai son nom.

Alessia partit en courant vers la volière du Manoir, ne prenant pas la peine de terminer son repas.

Pour occuper leur après midi, Harry décida de commencer l'entraînement de Draco pour que le blond puisse aussi devenir un Animagus. Alessia assista au premier cours de Draco, donnant même quelques fois quelques conseils. Le blond avait la chance d'avoir l'avis de deux Animagus différents, l'un l'étant de nature, l'autre l'ayant appris, il finit par se dire que son entraînement ne serait pas très long à ce rythme.

Narcissa finit par faire irruption dans la salle où était le trio pour les prévenir que leurs amis n'allaient pas tarder. Une bonne douche plus tard et le trio était prêt pour accueillir les invités.

Les Weasley arrivèrent tous en même temps avec Hermione et Neville, ce dernier étant très intimidé par la demeure des Malefoy.

Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent peu de temps après et tous les convives purent commencer la soirée en discutant de tout et de rien sauf des évènements de la veille. Narcissa fit servir à tout le monde une boisson avant d'annoncer avec fierté la future alliance de son fils avec le Survivant. Les félicitations fusèrent de tous les côtés et bien que Ron dû s'asseoir un instant pour digérer la nouvelle, le roux finit par aller féliciter son meilleur ami.

Molly et Arthur discutaient beaucoup avec Alessia ; une seule après midi avec elle et le couple Weasley la comptait déjà comme un membre de la famille pour le plus grand bonheur de la rouge et or.

Un elfe apparut alors dans le salon, amenant une lettre pour Alessia. Le parchemin portant le sceau du Ministère, Harry et Draco parcoururent la lettre en même temps que la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule. Harry et Alessia arboraient un superbe sourire alors que Draco s'adressa à tous les autres :

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je présente officiellement, Miss Alessia Potter-Malefoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXx


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPITRE 35

_**Un grand merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews et tout particulièrement à Jonzac.**_

_**Gros bisous également à Brigitte26 pour son soutien**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

--

Jamais le manoir n'avait eu plus fière allure. La demeure, rebaptisée Résidence Malefoy-Potter, n'avait plus rien de l'ancien QG des Mangemorts. Même si Draco et sa mère s'étaient précipités pour changer l'apparence de leur maison après l'emprisonnement de Lucius, Narcissa avait insisté pour qu'Harry et Alessia ajoutent leur petite touche personnelle. La demeure, qui avait gardé la plupart de ses murs d'une couleur sombre, arborait désormais que des tons clairs, notamment à l'extérieur. La résidence avait été complètement repeinte en blanc et la neige qui recouvrait encore tous les jardins entourant la maison donnait un spectacle presque aveuglant. Ce qui ne dérangeait en rien les occupants de la résidence qui ne passaient pas une journée sans aller s'amuser dans la poudreuse.

Pendant qu'Harry et Draco enchaînaient divers sorts pour amuser leur « fille », Narcissa se postait toujours derrière une fenêtre pour les regarder rire et se rouler dans la neige. La femme était plus qu'heureuse de voir son fils sourire comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et était ravie de voir sa famille s'agrandir.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco ne se lassaient jamais de passer du temps ensemble et lorsque Narcissa décidait d'embarquer Alessia avec elle dans d'interminables promenades, le couple jonglait entre un moment d'intimité dans la chambre ou l'entraînement de Draco. Harry voyait son amant progresser à une telle vitesse que la transformation du blond allait être imminente et chacun avait hâte de voir la forme animale de Draco.

Le quotidien des vacances était également marqué par les nombreuses visites de leurs amis ; Draco et Ron avaient fini par assimiler l'entente de leurs parents et faisaient de leur mieux pour faire de même pour le plus grand bonheur du Survivant. Ce qui n'empêchait pas au blond et au roux de se lancer quelques piques de temps en temps ; _on efface pas aussi facilement les vieilles habitudes_, disait Hermione.

Les visites répétées donnaient aussi l'occasion à Alessia de connaître davantage ses professeurs. Tous se plaisaient à raconter à la jeune Gryffondor leurs années à Poudlard, leurs nombreuses aventures plus ou moins dangereuses. Et c'est à travers ces récits qu'Alessia comprenait mieux l'amitié qui liait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ce qu'elle avait le plus de mal à assimiler était la relation entre ses deux tuteurs. Elle qui les côtoyait constamment, elle qui les voyait si amoureux l'un de l'autre n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'ils aient pu autant se haïr. Mais Harry mettait ça sur le compte de la bêtise de l'adolescence et surtout sur le fait que Draco n'était qu'un gamin pourri gâté ; ce qui lui valu d'ailleurs une tape derrière la tête de la part du gamin en question.

Mais malgré tous ces souvenirs et ces récits intéressants que rapportaient ses professeurs, Alessia se souhaitait tout de même une scolarité plus calme bien que ses premiers mois à Poudlard avaient été bien riches en émotions et surprises. Et avec des tuteurs pareils, il fallait désormais s'attendre à une vie pleine de rebondissements.

Un matin, alors que la petite famille prenait son petit déjeuner, un elfe apparut dans le grand salon pour annoncer la visite d'amis.

Harry se précipita pour aller quérir Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville qui attendaient déjà dans le hall.

- Vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui, fit le brun en saluant ses amis.

- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ce matin ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il y a une petite surprise, sourit Ginny.

Harry s'attendait déjà au pire en conduisant ses visiteurs dans le salon. Le brun les fit s'asseoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux pour la plus grande joie de Ron qui, curieusement avait justement un peu faim. Le roux entamait déjà son repas quand Harry demanda à un elfe de lui ramener un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Alessia avait déjà changé de place pour pouvoir manger aux côtés de Ginny. La jeune Gryffondor avait développé une relation de plus en forte avec la cadette Weasley au fil des jours sous le regard désapprobateur de Draco. Non pas qu'il avait encore de l'animosité pour les Weasley mais Alessia et Ginny faisaient souvent des messes basses et l'héritier Malefoy étant très curieux…

Lorsqu'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elles se racontaient, Harry intervenait et lui changeait les idées. Le brun avait bien une vague idée des sujets de conversations entre son ex petite amie et Alessia et il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Des conversations probablement beaucoup trop féminines pour lui. L'important pour lui était de voir Alessia heureuse et à l'aise avec tous ses amis.

Et alors que le blond allait encore s'immiscer dans les discussions des deux Gryffondors, l'elfe envoyé par Harry revint avec la Gazette et un supplément de diverses pâtisseries pour les invités. Le brun parcouru alors rapidement les quelques pages du journal lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un petit article situé en bas de page.

- Ahhh c'est pas vrai, soupira le Survivant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda alors le blond en posant son regard sur la Gazette.

Draco lut très vite l'article et sourit à la fin de sa lecture.

- Je me demandais aussi quand ça commencerait, fit le blond.

L'article, consacrée aux derniers potins du monde sorcier, faisait une brève allusion pleine de sous-entendus à la nouvelle entente Potter/Malefoy.

- Mais comment peuvent-ils déjà être au courant ? Râla le Survivant en jetant le journal sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

- Tu sais bien qu'il y a de nombreuses fuites au Ministère. Une jeune orpheline qui change soudainement son nom pour devenir une Potter-Malefoy… Ca ne peut pas ne pas passer inaperçu, fit Hermione.

- Je m'en doute, seulement je ne voulais pas que ça commence aussi vite. Moi qui voulait encore un peu de tranquillité. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le brun en se tournant vers son amant.

- On finit de manger, sourit le blond.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On ne va tout de même pas se cacher éternellement, non ?

Alessia choisit ce moment pour se lever de table en silence et sortit du salon sans tenir compte de l'appel d'Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Ron.

- Elle doit culpabiliser, répondit Draco. Merci pour la remarque Granger.

- Ce n'est pas la faute d'Hermione, défendit le roux.

- Weasley tu…

- Arrêtez tous les deux, coupa Harry. Je vais lui parler.

Harry sortit du salon et Draco lui emboîta le pas. Aucun des convives n'osa continuer son repas tant que le couple n'était pas à table. Hermione, qui pensait avoir froissé la jeune fille sans le vouloir, fixait son assiette sans sourciller. La pression retomba lorsque Harry et Draco revinrent peu de temps après avec une Alessia nettement plus souriante. Visiblement, le brun et le blond avaient su trouver les mots pour la réconforter et une fois qu'Hermione finit ses interminables excuses, tous purent reprendre leur petit-déjeuner dans une meilleure ambiance.

Harry invita ses amis à passer le reste de la journée avec eux. Alors qu'Alessia entraînait Ginny dans sa chambre pour lui montrer les dernières folies que Narcissa avait faites pour elle, les autres suivirent Harry et Draco dans la pièce où le couple avait l'habitude d'aller pour l'entraînement du blond. Toujours en suivant les conseils de son amant, Draco utilisait une bonne quantité de son énergie pour pouvoir se transformer mais chaque tentative échouait. Ses échecs le mirent de mauvaise humeur et le blond prétexta que la présence des amis du Survivant le dérangeait.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à eux, le gronda Harry. C'est toi qui ne fais pas attention à ce que tu fais. Je te l'ai assez répété, concentre toi sur ce que tu as à faire.

Draco jeta un regard noir au brun, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas l'engueuler devant ses amis puis finit par fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa magie. Après quelques instants où tout le monde retenait son souffle, l'héritier Malefoy se transforma, sous le regard ébahi de toute l'assistance, en un superbe léopard.

Le fauve resta immobile un moment avant de se diriger vers un grand miroir qui ornait la salle. A chaque pas, l'animal assurait progressivement son équilibre ; il fallait que Draco apprenne à se déplacer, à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence. Mais les instincts prirent rapidement le dessus et le fauve pu s'avancer jusqu'au miroir pour s'admirer. Harry le rejoignit pour s'accroupir à côté de lui :

- Félicitations mon cœur, tu es magnifique comme ça, lui murmura le Survivant. Il faut qu'Alessia voie ça. Dépêche toi, c'est ta première transformation, elle ne va pas durer longtemps.

Avec une dextérité propre aux félins, Draco sortit de la pièce en courant. En un rien de temps, le fauve était déjà devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Il poussa la porte avec ses deux pattes avant et entra dans la pièce où Alessia et Ginny discutaient, assises sur le lit. Alessia fut la première à voir l'animal :

- Waouhh !!

- Pourquoi tu… Merlin !! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Fit la rousse en bondissant du lit pour pointer sa baguette sur le félin.

- Non attends ! Pas de panique ! Il ne nous fera aucun mal, assura Alessia en se mettant devant le léopard. Alors ça y est, tu as enfin réussi. Tu es superbe comme ça, rajouta la jeune fille en caressant le fauve.

- Alessia, tu connais cette… bête ? demanda Ginny en baissant sa baguette.

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? C'est Draco, rigola la jeune fille. Et à mon avis, il n'a pas apprécié être qualifier de « bête ».

- Je m'en fiche, il n'avait pas à me faire peur de cette façon ! S'indigna la rousse. Et puis s'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à venir se plaindre.

Le félin émit aussitôt un grognement assez significatif qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Ginny de la chambre à une vitesse record, faisant rire Alessia. La jeune fille fit encore quelques compliments à son tuteur avant de partir à la recherche des autres dans la maison, le fauve à ses côtés. De retour dans la salle d'entraînement, Draco reçut encore quelques conseils et recommandations d'Harry afin de peaufiner sa transformation puis le blond reprit sa forme humaine. Mais une fois sur ces deux jambes, sa tête tourna fortement avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Harry eut le temps de faire apparaître un matelas derrière le blond avant que ce dernier ne tombe dessus, évanoui.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Harry alors qu'Hermione se précipitait déjà pour aider Draco. Ca m'a fait le même effet à moi aussi. C'est commun à toute les personnes qui arrivent à se changer en Animagus. La première transformation utilise un maximum d'énergie et de magie. Mais après quelques heures de repos, il sera sur pieds.

Ron aida alors Harry à transporter le blond par magie jusqu'à leur chambre et Alessia aida pour installer Draco le plus confortablement possible dans leur lit. Harry déposa Silver sur les draps :

- Veille sur lui.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville restèrent pour le repas de midi. Narcissa, qui était partie toute la matinée, se joignit à eux pour le déjeuner. Harry lui raconta les prouesses de Draco non sans une certaine fierté et Narcissa avait désormais hâte de voir son fils se transformer.

A la fin du repas, Narcissa entraîna Neville et Hermione dans les serres de la maison pour leur montrer des plantes qu'apparemment même Poudlard ne possédait pas ; ce qui attisa fortement la curiosité de Neville. Quant aux Weasley, ils restèrent à discuter avec Harry et Alessia.

En fin d'après midi, tous les visiteurs repartirent au Terrier et Narcissa partit sur le chemin de Traverse avec Alessia.

Harry se trouva seul dans l'immense maison et son amant, toujours endormi, commençait à lui manquer. Il partit alors le retrouver dans leur chambre et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le brun le contempla un petit moment en lui caressant doucement le visage du bout des doigts puis décida de le réveiller à l'aide d'un sort.

- Salut, marmonna le blond en se frottant les yeux.

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Je dirais pas loin de 18h00. Tu as passé la journée au lit. Mais bon c'est normal. J'en ai fait autant à ma première transformation.

- C'est bizarre mais je suis encore fatigué, fit le blond en baillant.

- Je t'ai jeté un sort pour te réveiller. Normalement tu aurais du te réveiller que demain matin.

- Tu as osé me réveiller ? Tu te prends pour qui Potter ?

- Bah tout le monde est parti et je ne voulais pas rester tout seul. C'était ça où j'allais me promener dehors.

- Hors de question. Tu restes ici, sourit Draco en faisant basculer le brun pour pouvoir s'allonger sur lui.

- Tiens, Monsieur Malefoy est soudainement en forme, fit Harry en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant.

Draco lui fit comprendre ses intentions à travers des caresses et des baisers plus qu'explicites et Silver choisit ce moment pour aller ramper ailleurs.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le reste des vacances passa très vite. Trop vite pour Alessia qui se plaisait à rester au manoir, à jongler entre les ballades de Narcissa et la compagnie de Draco et Harry. La mère de Draco aurait aussi préféré que les vacances durent encore ; elle adorait avoir sa nouvelle famille avec elle. Mais Draco lui rappela qu'elle n'y penserait bientôt plus puisque son premier voyage, offert par son fils et Harry, commençait dès la rentrée. Sachant que le voyage allait durer au moins un mois, Narcissa passa un maximum de temps avec ses têtes blondes et Harry.

A la surprise de tous, la nouvelle année fut fêtée au Terrier. Bien que la présence Malefoy semblait bizarre au départ pour tous, l'ambiance fut bien vite détendue par les jumeaux Weasley et leur bonne humeur naturelle. Harry fut surpris de voir Draco en grande conversation avec les jumeaux et même rire de leurs blagues. Et lorsqu'Harry lui fit la remarque, le blond s'empressa de démentir. Le brun se mit alors à penser que si Draco s'étaient alliés aux jumeaux pendant leurs années à Poudlard, il ne resterait probablement plus rien du château à l'heure actuelle.

Mais la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie avait résisté aux frasques de ses élèves pendant bien des années et était prête à accueillir une fois de plus tous ses occupants de retour des vacances.

Alessia retrouva ses amis et sa salle commune avec beaucoup de plaisir. Mais ce fut de courte durée car la nouvelle de son changement de nom s'était déjà propagée. Dès la première journée, elle était assaillie de question mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour détourner le sujet, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps de cette manière. Même pendant les heures de cours elle n'était pas tranquille. On continuait à l'interpeller, à lui lancer des petits bouts de parchemins avec toujours la même question : _C'est vrai que t'appelles Potter-Malefoy ? _

Ses professeurs, les plus proches comme les autres, étaient bien évidemment au courant et assistaient, presque impuissant, au harcèlement que subissait la jeune rouge et or. Harry, le mieux placé pour savoir ce que c'était qu'être le centre d'intérêt lorsqu'on a pas envie de l'être, faisait de son mieux en classe pour attraper ceux qui osait poser des questions. Mais les élèves trouvaient toujours de bons moyens de questionner Alessia sans se faire avoir. Harry ne pouvait pas non plus trop intervenir, cela n'aurait fait qu'à attirer davantage l'attention. Dans les cachots, la plupart des élèves se montraient plus discrets et nombre d'entre eux n'osaient parler à Alessia, de peur de subir la colère de leur professeur de Potions. Mais une fois le cours terminé, les élèves reprenaient leurs assauts.

Un première année de Serpentard, un certain Matt Dayton, se joignit aux autres :

- Alors à ce qui parait tu es devenue une Potter-Malefoy ? A ta place j'aurais honte de raconter de telles absurdités. Et le pire c'est que tout le monde te croit. Toi ? Une Malefoy ? Une Gryffondor ? Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre !

- La ferme Dayton ! Rétorqua Alessia, fatiguée de sa journée. Mais elle n'allait pas se démonter pour autant, même face à plusieurs Serpentards.

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton, ordonna Matt en sortant sa baguette.

- Je parle sur le ton que je veux, répondit Alessia en sortant elle aussi sa baguette.

Les élèves, curieux et ravis de voir une confrontation entre les deux maisons ennemis, s'agglutinèrent autour des deux premières années pour voir la suite des évènements.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La masse d'élève se dissipa aussitôt pour laisser passer leur professeur de Potions. Les Serpentards présents se délectaient de la scène et attendaient un peu de favoritisme de la part de Draco pour leur maison.

- Baissez moi ces baguettes immédiatement ! Dayton, Potter-Malefoy, dans mon bureau. Les autres, retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Draco savait qu'en prononçant le nouveau nom de sa « fille », il mettait le feu aux poudres. Mais il valait mieux en finir le plus vite possible. Alessia ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux questions incessantes de ses camarades.

Les élèves retournèrent vers leurs salles communes en chuchotant. La rumeur prenait forme et les Serpentards repartirent tête baissée. Draco retourna dans sa salle pour rejoindre son bureau où Alessia et Matt patientaient en silence.

- Bien. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui a commencé. Je le sais déjà. Mais la prochaine fois que je revois ce genre de comportement dans les couloirs, la punition sera bien plus dure. Je vous mets tous les deux en retenue ce soir pendant une heure dans cette salle. Les chaudrons ont besoin d'un coup de chiffon et pas de magie. J'espère que cela vous apprendra à garder votre baguette dans votre poche. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Le jeune Serpentard sortit le premier sans demander son reste. Le ton de Draco avait été suffisamment dur pour ne pas tenter une quelconque défense. Alessia jeta un regard d'incompréhension au blond et sortit de la salle.

La rouge et or put finir sa journée plus tranquillement, on ne lui posait plus de question mais elle subissait tout de même les regards de tous. La déclaration de Draco avait déjà fait le tour de tout le château, même les collègues du blond savaient ce qu'il avait dit. A l'heure du dîner, tous les professeurs et même la Directrice observaient le comportement d'Alessia. Mais cette dernière ne bougeait pas, manger sans réel appétit et ne parlait à personne. Même ses plus proches amis n'arrivaient pas à la dérider.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'ai puni, marmonna Harry à Draco. Tu le sais pourtant que ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé.

- Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser repartir sans sanction. Tu crois qu'on l'aurait laissé tranquille si elle n'avait pas été punie. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est interdit de se servir de sa baguette entre les cours, se défendit le blond.

- Draco a raison Harry, rajouta Hermione en entendant leur conversation. Au lieu de te préoccuper de sa punition, trouve un moyen pour que les élèves lui fichent un peu la paix. De toutes façon avec ce que Draco a dit tout à l'heure le mal est déjà fait.

Harry continua son repas en silence en jetant des coups d'œil à Alessia. Il eut de la peine de l'a voir sortir de table sans finir son repas. Mais il savait qu'elle serait plus tranquille dans son dortoir. Une idée lui vint alors et même en sachant que c'était risqué, il décida de la mettre en œuvre. Il se leva de table pour aller murmurer quelque chose à McGonagall. La Directrice parut surprise mais acquiesça à sa demande et se leva à son tour et interpella tous les élèves encore attablés :

- Votre attention s'il vous plait. Je suis navrée de vous interrompre pendant votre repas mais le professeur Potter aimerait faire une annonce importante.

Le silence régna instantanément dans la Grande Salle et à la table des professeurs. Harry remercia la Directrice et se tourna vers les élèves :

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je voudrais vous parler de la rumeur qui traîne en ce moment dans l'école. Je sais qu'elle fait l'objet de nombreuses conversations ce soir à table alors je voudrais éclaircir un point au sujet d'une élève. Une première année de Gryffondor. Laissez moi vous confirmer une chose : Alessia Worton a bel et bien changé de nom pour devenir Alessia Potter-Malefoy. La raison de ce changement est qu'elle est désormais sous la responsabilité du professeur Malefoy et de moi-même. Les détails et les raisons d'un tel changement sont bien sur d'ordre personnel. Je demanderais donc à chacun d'entre vous de ne pas insister et de cesser vos questions. Cette nouvelle situation ne changera en rien son statut au sein de cette école, elle reste notre élève et nous ses professeurs et elle sera traitée de la même manière que vous tous. Merci de votre attention.

Harry reprit sa place et la Grande Salle redevint bruyante de conversations, chacun assimilant les paroles de leur professeur de DCFM. Du côté de la table des professeurs, Draco regardait son amant, ébahi par le courage dont Harry fait preuve mais après tout, il allait s'allier avec un Gryffondor, le courage était donc de mise.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, soupira le brun avant de boire son jus de citrouille.

- Tu m'as épaté. Il fallait le faire, murmura Draco. Mais au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- J'espère que ça l'était. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller retrouver Alessia. Elle ne va pas comprendre le comportement des autres sinon, suggéra Harry.

- Je m'en charge. Je lui dirai lorsqu'elle viendra pour sa retenue, répondit Draco.

Alessia arriva la première devant la salle des Potions, voulant en finir le plus vite possible avec sa retenue pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Draco qui était déjà dans son bureau vint chercher Alessia dans le couloir. Il lui raconta l'annonce qu'avait faite le brun juste après qu'elle soit sortie de la Grande Salle :

- Il a vraiment fait ça ? demanda la Gryffondor

- Oui et je suppose qu'il a attendu que tu ne sois plus à table pour t'éviter les regards de tous les élèves. Alessia, je ne te cache pas que ça va être un peu dur les prochains jours mais tu verras, ça finira par se calmer.

- Parle pour toi. Ca fait des années qu'Harry et toi attirez l'attention. Déjà à mon âge c'était le cas. Moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. Et maintenant, tout le monde est au courant, tout le monde sait que la rumeur est vraie, soupira la jeune fille.

- Courage, tu es une Gryffondor non ?

- C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire ? Et puis pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout aux maisons de Poudlard ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

Draco ne put lui répondre car le deuxième élève puni arrivait. Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle, Draco donna à ses élèves de quoi nettoyer les chaudrons et sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Mais il n'alla pas très loin ; il s'adossa contre le mur d'en face et entama une première cigarette. Il compta cinq minutes avant qu'il n'entende les premières hostilités commencer derrière la porte entre les deux élèves. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient mais restait attentif au premier coup de colère de l'un ou de l'autre pour pouvoir intervenir au cas où. Draco entendit alors des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir. Harry s'approchait alors que le blond lui faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Où est ce qu'ils en sont ? demanda le brun.

- Juge par toi même.

Harry s'approcha de la pièce et n'eut pas besoin de coller son oreille contre la porte pour entendre les insultes qui fusaient entre Alessia et Matt.

- Bon, tout se passe bien, sourit Harry. Ca ne va pas ?

Draco raconta rapidement la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Alessia avant que la retenue ne commence.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te fasse la tête si c'est ce que tu crois, fit Harry.

- J'en doute, les Gryffondors sont de sacrées têtes de mules quand ils veulent, rétorqua le blond avant de sourire de sa remarque. C'est vrai qu'il rapportait tout aux maisons.

Harry et Draco continuaient à discuter quand ils n'entendirent plus aucun bruit venant de la salle de classe. Ce silence interpella immédiatement les deux professeurs qui s'étaient habitués aux insultes comme bruit de fond. Ils se déplacèrent alors pour plaquer leur oreille contre la porte :

- Dayton reste où tu es. Je t'interdis de t'approcher.

Harry et Draco allaient entrer lorsqu'ils entendirent clairement le bruit d'une claque.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Le couple entendit alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte. Harry sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait toujours sur lui et eut tout juste le temps de la déplier sur le blond et lui. Ils virent Alessia sortir de la salle, visiblement furieuse. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se retourner pour regarder derrière elle. Harry et Draco retenaient leurs souffles alors que leur fille regardait dans leur direction sans les voir. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. Le jeune Serpentard sortit de la classe à son tour, tout aussi furieux, se massant la joue qui affichait une belle trace rouge.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de pouffer de rire. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être un exemple de rapprochement entre les maisons. Mais Alessia, avec son tempérament de feu, n'avait pas accepté un tel « rapprochement ».

- On va de surprises en surprises cette année, sourit Harry en retirant la cape.

- Je suis plutôt fier de sa réaction. Non mais il se prend pour qui ce petit con ? S'emporta Draco.

- Laisse faire tu veux, ne t'en mêle pas. Après quelques tentatives, il se lassera. Et Alessia est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule, crois moi.

- Je ne sais ce qu'il lui veut exactement mais moi je te dis qu'il ne renoncera pas, même si Alessia n'est pas enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Attends, si elle n'est pas d'accord, il finira par laisser tomber.

- J'ai renoncé moi ? Sourit le blond en prenant Harry par la taille.

- Non et tu as bien fait, rétorqua le brun avant d'embrasser le blond tendrement.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, la table des professeurs avaient été nettement agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir d'autres invités. L'annonce était placardée partout dans le château : le tournoi inter école de Quidditch allait débuter la semaine suivante. Un sujet suffisamment important pour qu'aucun élève ne ressasse le cas d'Alessia, pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. La table des professeurs accueillait donc tous les représentants de chaque pays dont les équipes arrivaient en fin de semaine. Harry et les autres retrouvèrent Alex avec grand plaisir et en profitèrent pour lui raconter les derniers évènements. Le français en profita pour féliciter Draco et Harry pour leur future alliance et le couple lui promit qu'il ferait parti des invités.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez difficilement pour les professeurs qui n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser les nombreux bavardages de leur classe. Tous n'avaient que le mot Quidditch à la bouche. L'évènement faisant déjà parler de lui avant même d'avoir commencer, la Directrice reçut un hibou de la part de la Gazette du Sorcier qui voulait l'exclusivité du déroulement du tournoi. McGonagall y répondit positivement. Un nouveau moyen de faire connaître le nouvel essor que connaissais Poudlard depuis la rentrée. La Gazette fit savoir à McGonagall qu'elle enverrait son journaliste pour une première interview le matin même. Tout le personnel, sauf Draco, étant occupé à leur cours ou à d'autres obligations, le blond fut désigné pour accueillir le journaliste. Lui qui avait déjà une mauvaise sensation au saut du lit fut désagréablement surpris de voir débarquer le journaliste :

- Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient envoyer que toi, fit le blond en dévisageant Colin Crivey.

- Et oui, que ça te plaise ou non Malefoy, c'est bien moi qui va relater le déroulement du tournoi, rétorqua le journaliste sur le même ton.

- Je te croyais en Asie ?

- Et bien comme tu peux le constater, mon travail là-bas est terminé. Je dois d'ailleurs te remercier de m'y avoir fait envoyé. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu gagner des échelons dans mon travail. Ils ont été tellement été satisfait de mon travail en Asie qu'ils ont absolument voulu que je m'occupe du tournoi de Poudlard, fit Colin avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'expédier loin de nous pendant un temps. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- J'ai fini par le comprendre avec le temps. Mais bon, l'important c'est que je sois revenu. Alors dis moi, où est ce que je peux trouver Harry ?

Rien que pour avoir mentionné le nom de son amant, Draco voulu frapper le journaliste mais Slughorn fit son apparition pour venir saluer chaleureusement le journaliste. Le blond préféra s'en aller pour se calmer. Après tout, le journaliste n'était pas encore au courant pour Harry et lui et il n'attendait qu'une chose : voir la tête que ferait Colin en apprenant la nouvelle.

Harry de son côté, finissait sa matinée et retournait à son appartement pour aller prendre une bonne douche avant le repas. Le journaliste l'attendait, adossé contre la porte du brun.

- Colin ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry en serrant la main de son ex.

- Envoyé par la Gazette, je m'occupe du tournoi de Poudlard. Je rentre à peine du Japon qu'on me renvoie directement au boulot, plaisanta Colin.

- C'est une sacrée surprise, entre cinq minutes, proposa Harry en ouvrant sa porte avec un sort.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit dans tes lettres que tu avais un tableau comme porte d'entrée ? demanda alors le journaliste en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Si mais on a du le faire exploser il y a quelques temps. Depuis, je n'ai pas encore pensé à m'en faire reposer un autre.

- Exploser ?

- Longue histoire. Je t'en prie, assieds toi. Alors l'Asie, raconte.

- Tout simplement fantastique. Mais je préfère garder mon récit lorsque Ron et Neville seront là, ça m'évitera de recommencer. Au fait, comment va tout le monde ?

- Ils vont tous bien. Ron vit toujours le parfait amour avec Hermione et Ginny et Neville sont sur leur petit nuage. Pas d'ombres au tableau si ce n'est les évènements de Décembre, fit le brun en servant une boisson à Colin.

- Ah oui, les Mangemorts… C'est vrai alors, Lucius Malefoy est bien mort ?

- Oui, je peux te le confirmer, j'y étais.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Toujours au front, plaisanta Colin. Personne n'a été blessé ?

- Personne à part Draco, mais rien de bien grave.

- Draco ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ?

- Colin, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit dans nos lettres, annonça Harry, mal à l'aise. Je suis avec Draco depuis quelques mois maintenant.

- QUOI ?! Tu sors avec Malefoy ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Ca ne se peut pas. Enfin Harry, tu l'as toujours détesté ! Comment peux tu être avec lui ?

- Les gens changent…

- C'est ça ton argument ? Harry je te croyais plus malin que ça. Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Je te l'ai dit, quelques mois.

- En gros, juste après moi quoi. Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à me remplacer à ce que je vois…

- Tu parles ! Je te rappelle que dans la première lettre que tu m'as envoyé après ton départ, tu me disais que tu avais déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Je n'étais même pas encore avec Draco à ce moment là, s'emporta Harry.

- C'était un mensonge. Je voulais te faire du mal. Je n'arrivais à me faire à l'idée que tu m'avais laissé partir aussi facilement. Tu n'as même pas essayé de me retenir.

- C'est toi qui voulait absolument partir, soi disant pour ta carrière. Tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que je pensais.

Colin et Harry restèrent un moment silencieux, sans oser se regarder. Les retrouvailles ne se passaient pas aussi bien que le journaliste ne l'avait espéré. Et il n'avait pas prévu le problème « Malefoy » dans son plan. Car Colin avait bien certaines intentions en revenant travailler à Poudlard et il ne se gêna pas pour en faire part à son ex :

- Écoute, partir est la pire erreur que j'ai faite. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser et je le regrette amèrement. Aujourd'hui je suis revenu avec la ferme intention de te récupérer et ce n'est pas un fils de Mangemort qui m'en empêchera.

XxXxXxXxXxX


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPITRE 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq fois de suite que Harry tentait de montrer un simple sort de protection à ses élèves mais en vain. Encore trop perturbé par la déclaration que Colin lui avait faite la veille, le professeur de DCFM n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son cours. Alessia jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à son tuteur qui ne semblait pu savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Des moqueries de la part des Serpentards brisèrent le silence régnant dans la classe :

- Et c'est ça notre professeur ? Marmonna un vert et argent que Harry commençait à bien connaître.

- Si tu es capable de mieux faire, montre nous, rétorqua Harry

Le jeune Serpentard se tassa sur sa chaise et Harry recommença son sort qu'il réussit brillamment. Les élèves répétèrent son mouvement et à la fin de l'heure, le sort était pratiquement maîtrisé par tous. Alessia attendit que ses camarades soient sortis de la salle pour se diriger vers le brun :

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non non tout va bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Le Survivant n'arrive pas à faire un simple sort de protection de première année, tu ne penses pas que ça se remarque un peu ? Plaisanta la Gryffondor

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde non ?

- Oui peut être mais pas à toi. Il y a un rapport avec Draco ?

- Non aucun.

- Ah… Parce qu'il était pas plus concentré que toi ce matin et il semblait en colère. En tout cas, il ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce que les élèves faisaient. Il est venu près de moi pour voir si ma potion se passait bien et quand j'ai voulu rajouter un ingrédient qui n'était pas sur la liste, il ne m'a fait aucune remarque.

- Il voulait peut être te laisser faire l'erreur pour pouvoir te corriger ensuite.

- Harry, si j'avais continué ma manœuvre, mon philtre devenait un explosif très dangereux.

- Ah oui… Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de vous faire faire des potions qui, à la moindre erreur, peuvent être aussi dangereuses ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'était pas dans son assiette.

- J'irai lui parler, tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Aller, file en cours, sinon Hermione va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure parce que tu es encore en retard à cause de moi.

Alessia déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun avant de prendre ses affaires et sortir de la salle. Ayant encore un peu de temps avant son prochain cours, Harry prit la direction de la cabane de Hagrid pour aller discuter un peu avec son ami. Mais en chemin, il tomba sur Draco et Colin ; l'héritier Malefoy maintenait le journaliste plaqué contre le mur, le tenant fermement par le col de sa chemise. Harry courut vers eux :

- Draco ! Arrête ! Lâche le !

- Je t'interdis de l'approcher. Reste à distance où je te jure que je te tue ! Menaça le blond sans faire attention à son amant.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces Malefoy ? C'est fini ce temps là, rétorqua le journaliste sans ciller.

Une porte s'ouvrit non loin d'eux sur Ginny qui faisait cours juste à côté :

- Non mais vous êtes malades, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'écria la rousse avant de les rejoindre. Toute la classe vous as entendu, séparez vous, immédiatement !

Draco relâcha sa prise pour regarder Ginny et Harry. Puis il se retourna brusquement pour frapper d'un coup de poing le journaliste qui tomba au sol sous la force du blond. Colin saigna aussitôt du nez, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se relever pour foncer sur Draco. Harry stoppa alors le journaliste d'un _Stupéfix_ :

- Je te préviens que je ferais la même chose si tu ne te calme pas, fit le brun en s'adressant à son amant, baguette à la main.

- Il l'a mérité, crois moi, rétorqua Draco.

- Ginny, retourne avec ta classe avant que des élèves ne sortent pour voir ce qu'il se passe, fit Harry.

La rousse jeta un dernier un regard vers les trois sorciers et voyant que le brun maîtrisait la situation, elle repartit vers sa salle.

- Colin, je te libère et tu vas te faire soigner à l'infirmerie.

Le journaliste fit un sourire mauvais au blond avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Draco allait le rattraper mais Harry l'en dissuada en le menaçant avec sa baguette. Une fois Colin hors de vue, Harry entraîna Draco avec lui jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, cette dernière étant plus proche d'eux que leurs appartements pour pouvoir avoir une conversation en toute tranquillité. A leur entrée, la salle n'avait rien d'accueillant, il n'y avait pas même de quoi s'asseoir.

- Tu aurais pu faire mieux que ça, se moqua Draco en s'approchant de son amant. Ses intentions étaient très claires, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus furieux.

- Tu crois que je t'ai amené ici pour ça ? Après ce que tu as fait ? Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?!

- Tu ne vas pas le défendre après ce qu'il veut faire ? Tu sais qu'il est revenu pour te récupérer ?

- Je sais…

- Tu étais au courant ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'énerva aussitôt le blond.

- C'était pour éviter ce qu'il vient de se passer mais ça n'a servi à rien, soupira le brun. Ecoutes, je sais ce que je vais te demander ne va pas être facile pour toi mais je te demande de ne pas t'en mêler. Laisse moi m'occuper de Colin. Je vais essayer de le raisonner.

- Ne pas m'en mêler ?! Tu ne l'a pas entendu, il a l'air bien décidé à te reprendre et si tu crois que je vais le laisser faire…

- Et ça te dirait de me faire un peu confiance ? Laisse le essayer tant qu'il veut, il n'arrivera quand même pas à ses fins. Je n'ai pas accepté de m'allier avec toi pour m'amuser. C'est toi que je veux, quand est ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ?

Face à cette déclaration, Draco se dérida aussitôt pour aller prendre Harry dans ses bras et échanger un baiser langoureux. Harry se décolla des lèvres du blond :

- Ne crois pas que cette histoire est terminée. Je te rappelle que toi, Draco Malefoy, a frappé un journaliste. Si Colin décide d'en parler, attends toi aux remontrances de l'opinion publique.

- Je me fiche bien de ce que peuvent penser les autres.

- Tu mens très mal Draco. En plus, toi qui a passé ces dernières années à prouver que tu n'étais pas comme ton père.

- Je l'ai tué, ça devrait suffire non ? Sourit Draco. Et si on doit s'inquiéter de ce que ce minable peut bien écrire, il faudrait peut être se soucier de nous. Il peut très bien révéler notre relation au grand jour. Et vu que je sors avec Monsieur je suis le Survivant mais je veux de la discrétion…

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… J'en parlerai avec lui. Je verrais bien ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, annonça Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te dire ses intentions ?

- Un peu de charme et ça devrait aller, rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire avant de sortir de la Salle sur Demande.

- Ouais… Eh !! Comment ça « un peu de charme » ?!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le journaliste dans les couloirs sous peine de mettre fin à ses jours, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que Colin ne déballe pas sa vie amoureuse au grand jour. Le journaliste avait bien eu l'intention de raconter la vie amoureuse du Survivant dans la Gazette mais le brun avait réussi à l'en dissuader en lui faisait savoir qu'une personne allait probablement en souffrir : Alessia.

Le brun expliqua en quelques mots ce que représentait désormais la jeune fille à ses yeux et les démarches que Draco et lui avaient faites pour qu'elle fasse partie de la nouvelle famille qu'ils étaient en train de former. Colin voulait récupérer Harry mais la jeune Gryffondor n'était pas prévue dans ses plans. Et bien qu'il éprouve des sentiments très forts à l'égard du Survivant, il du bien admettre que briser le couple Potter/Malefoy pourrait bien chambouler le moral de la jeune rouge et or qui, d'après les dires de Harry, avait suffisamment souffert comme ça. Mais malgré la volonté de ne pas faire de mal à Alessia, l'envie d'être avec Harry se faisait ressentir. Colin préféra se noyer dans le travail et éviter un maximum le Survivant, pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'héritier Malefoy qui arborait un sourire vainqueur le peu de fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Heureusement, le tournoi inter école de Quidditch allait bientôt débuter au château, changeant les idées de tous ses occupants.

Alors que les équipes étrangères arrivaient à Poudlard, Ron se démenait pour trouver l'équipe parfaite. Mais même en prenant des joueurs des équipes de chaque maison, il restait toujours le problème de l'attrapeur. Que ce soit de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsoufle ou Serpentard, chaque attrapeur se valait, ce qui rendait d'ailleurs les matchs de Poudlard très intéressant mais le roux ne parvenait pas à faire son choix, prétextant qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose à chaque joueur. Se décourageant, Ron se rendit un soir à l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Alessia lui ouvrir la porte :

- Bonsoir Miss Potter, lui sourit Ron en rentrant dans la pièce.

- C'est Potter-Malefoy. C'est trop long à retenir peut-être Weasley ? fit Draco, affalé dans un fauteuil, sirotant une Bierraubeurre.

- Fous moi la paix la fouine, rétorqua le roux alors que Alessia riait discrètement du surnom de son tuteur. Je suis venu voir Harry.

- J'arrive ! s'écria le brun de sa chambre.

Ron s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Draco avant que ce dernier ne lui tende une autre Bierraubeurre. Le roux arrivait déjà à la moitié de sa bouteille alors que Harry ne revenait toujours pas de sa chambre d'où s'échappait de nombreux bruits.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda Ron au blond.

- Du rangement. Sachant à quel point il est désordonné, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'il ne s'en sorte pas, se moqua Draco.

- Je t'ai entendu Malefoy ! Cria Harry.

- Tant mieux !

- On devrait peut être aller lui donner un coup de main ? Proposa Ron en se levant de son fauteuil, rapidement suivi par Draco.

Alessia faisait ses devoirs au bureau du brun dans le salon alors que Ron et Draco pénétraient dans la chambre dont le sol était jonché de toutes sortes d'objets, moldus ou magiques. Harry avait la tête plongée dans une de ses armoires et en sortait des vêtements mal pliés avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait :

- Enfin ! Je savais bien que c'était rangé par ici, fit le brun en sortant une grande boite en bois de son armoire.

- Y'a quoi la dedans ? demanda Ron se penchant vers la boîte.

- Mes souvenirs de Quidditch. Il y a aussi un petit kit d'entretien pour les balais et je me disais que l'Eclair avait besoin d'une petite remise à neuf, sourit Harry.

- C'est le tournoi qui te rends aussi nostalgique ? demanda le blond

- Un peu…

Harry ouvrit alors la boite et un Vif d'Or en sortit. La petite balle n'ayant rien perdu de sa vélocité, elle fit de nombreux tours dans la chambre avant de partir vers le salon.

- Oh non… soupira Harry. Moi qui voulait simplement nettoyer mon balai tranquillement. Il va falloir que je coure derrière maintenant.

- A trois, on va bien réussir à le récupérer, lui sourit Ron.

- C'est ça que vous alliez chercher ?

Alessia se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le Vif à la main devant les trois sorciers, ébahis.

- Tu as réussi à l'attraper ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Je l'avais récupéré d'un match que j'avais fait au Etats-Unis. Il m'avait fallu plus de deux heures avant de pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

- Ah vraiment ? Il n'est peut-être plus aussi rapide qu'avant. Tiens, fit Alessia en tendant la petite balle à Harry.

Alors que Ron avait déjà changé sa surprise pour un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Draco le prit de cours alors qu'il allait parler :

- Weasley ! N'y pense même pas !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit, rétorqua Ron le plus innocemment possible.

- Il n'est pas question qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe.

- Tu as toujours un problème pour le choix de l'attrapeur, c'est ça ? demanda Harry

- Oui, je ne sais pas lequel prendre et si je fais encore passer des essais à plusieurs élèves, les équipes adverses verront que nous ne sommes pas prêt, soupira Ron. Mais un seul élève, ça ne se verra pas.

- Alessia, ça te dirait de nous montrer ce que tu sais faire sur un balai ? demanda Harry. Il me semble que tu avais passé les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en début d'année non ?

- Oui et je n'ai pas pu continué parce qu'un Cognard s'était chargé de me foncer dessus, tu te souviens ?

- Raison de plus pour ne pas insister. Tu n'as jamais joué dans une équipe comme celle-ci, il peut t'arriver bien pire qu'un Cognard qui te fasse tomber de ton balai, fit Draco.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut lui arriver de pire, marmonna Harry.

- C'est sur, pour quelqu'un qui aurait pu se tuer au Quidditch un nombre incalculable de fois, tu ne mesures pas assez bien les risques.

- Mais moi j'ai bien envie d'essayer, intervint Alessia avant qu'Harry ne réplique.

- Ah tu vois, fit Ron tout souriant. Ca, c'est une vraie Gryffondor.

- Aller, c'est juste un essai. On verra ce que ça donne. Elle n'est pas encore dans l'équipe, tenta Harry alors que le Survivant, tout comme son meilleur ami, savait que sa fille s'en sortirait probablement très bien. Tiens, pour la peine, je te le prête, ajouta le brun.

Harry sortit de son placard l'Eclair de Feu et le tendit à Alessia qui prit le balai, émerveillée par l'objet alors que Draco sortait de la chambre en pestant contre Harry et sa bonne idée de lui fournir le meilleur balai du monde sorcier malgré son âge.

Alessia, Harry et Ron sortirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch alors que Draco prétextait devoir faire encore quelque chose avant de les rejoindre. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit mais le manque de luminosité allait être un bon handicap pour Alessia ; si elle parvenait au moins à retrouver le Vif dans une quasi obscurité, les matchs en pleins jours seraient bien plus faciles. Ravie de faire un essai sur le balai de son « père », Alessia décolla bien vite mais fut quand même suivi dans les airs par Harry et Ron, tous deux ayant pris des balais de l'école et le brun préférant la surveiller de près. En un rien de temps, Alessia prit ses aises et l'Eclair fut rapidement maîtrisé, pour la plus grande fierté du Survivant. Ron lâcha alors un Vif pendant que Alessia faisait quelques virages.

La petite balle dorée, plutôt clémente, passa assez vite devant la rouge et or qui s'élança à sa poursuite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry et Ron devaient se tenir fermement après leurs balais pour ne pas tomber de stupéfaction : Alessia tenait le Vif. Il faisait presque nuit et elle avait réussi. C'était désormais une évidence pour Ron : elle rentrait dans l'équipe. Harry, lui, grimpa de son balai sur l'Eclair pour faire faire quelques loopings de son cru avec Alessia qui se tenait fermement au brun mais qui, tout comme Harry, éprouvait un grand plaisir à se déplacer dans les airs.

- Ronald Weasley !!

A l'entente de son nom, Ron tourna la tête vers le sol pour voir Draco se tenir à côté d'une Hermione particulièrement furieuse.

Le roux amorça alors sa descente et se posa non loin de sa compagne et du blond qui se retenait de rire. Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais, comprenant ce que le blond avait fait, et se dirigea vers Hermione, tête baissée, prêt à subir les foudres de l'ex rouge et or :

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire jouer une première année au Quidditch alors qu'il fait presque nuit ? Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir à quel point ce jeu peut être dangereux !

- Mais Hermione, elle se débrouille vraiment bien. Elle a attrapé le Vif en seulement quinze minutes, se défendit le roux.

Draco lui, regardait la petite scène avec le sourire. Aller chercher Hermione dans ses appartements pour aller la renseigner sur les intentions de son compagnon lui avait paru être une bonne idée mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel élan de colère venant de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Harry venait d'atterrir avec Alessia et ils dirigèrent vers eux :

- Et toi tu l'as laissé volé avec ton balai ? Rajouta Hermione en s'adressant à un Survivant faisant nettement moins le fier.

- Mais j'ai réussi, regarde !

Alessia montra le Vif à Hermione qui s'adoucit un instant en s'adressant à la jeune fille :

- C'est très bien mais il faut vraiment que tu saches à quel point ce sport peut être dangereux Alessia. Je suppose que ni Ron ni ton tuteur n'ont pris la peine de te raconter leurs nombreux allers retours à l'infirmerie.

Alessia se retourna vers Harry qui confirma d'un léger signe de tête alors que Ron subissait à nouveau les remarques de sa chère et tendre. Alessia parti ranger les balais pendant que Harry murmurait à Draco :

- C'est toi qui a été la chercher ? C'est un sacré coup bas Malefoy.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, j'ai eu raison. La faire voler de nuit, non mais…

- Quinze minutes, Draco, quinze ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Oui bon j'admet que c'est pas mal.

- Pas mal ? C'est une vraie prouesse tu veux dire !

Et alors qu'Hermione remontait déjà vers le château, Ron vint vers le couple :

- Bon, on se voit demain. Dis à Alessia qu'elle rentre quand même dans l'équipe et que le premier entraînement sera pour ce week-end. Quant à toi Malefoy, tu me le paiera.

Et le roux parti au pas de course rattraper Hermione alors qu'Alessia revenait avec l'Eclair à la main.

- Je suppose que le fait que tu puisses te transformer en chat t'a permis de repérer le Vif dans le noir, fit Draco à Alessia qui acquiesça alors qu'Harry faisait seulement le lien. La jeune Gryffondor devait garder quelques aptitudes de sa forme animale même sous forme humaine et le Quidditch était un bon moyen de les exploiter.

- Bon après tout ça, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche, s'exclama Alessia en rendant le balai à son propriétaire. A demain.

Harry et Draco eurent droit chacun à un baiser sur la joue avant de voir leur fille s'éloigner vers le château visible par toutes ses lumières allumées à présent que la nuit était tombée.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai bien une idée ou deux, murmura Draco en prenant Harry par la taille.

- T'es incroyable. Je commence à croire que tu ne penses qu'à ça toute la journée, se moqua Harry.

- Pas toute le journée, mais une bonne partie en tous cas, rétorqua l'héritier Malefoy en déposant une série de baiser dans la nuque du brun.

Draco resserra son emprise sur son amant, faufilant ses mains sous la chemise du brun, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on soit rentré, murmura Harry.

- Pourquoi ? On est bien ici non ?

- Mais, on est au plein milieu du terrain, répondit le brun avant de comprendre les intentions du blond.

- Tu as ta cape non ?

Avant que Harry ne réponde, Draco avait déjà glissé sa main dans la poche du brun pour en sortir la cape et lui rendre sa taille originale. Le blond fit basculer Harry au sol et se coucha sur lui, les recouvrant de l'étoffe, les rendant ainsi invisible. Et alors que le brun allait protester, Draco le prit de court :

- Ose dire que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit…

N'importe qui aurait pu venir au terrain de Quidditch ce soir là, il n'aurait rien vu. La cape était toujours aussi efficace bien qu'elle laissait tout de même passer le son et si l'on tendait un peu l'oreille, plusieurs gémissements et soupirs venaient troubler le calme de la nuit.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Des ébats en plein air, pourquoi pas ? Mais au mois Janvier, c'est quelque peu risqué et Harry l'apprit à ses dépends. Bien que sa nuit avec Draco au milieu du terrain avait été autant excitante qu'exceptionnelle, les effets secondaires arrivèrent très vite et Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, coincé au lit avec un bon rhume.

Alors que Pomfresh lui apportait une énième potion pour sa fièvre qui ne semblait pas vouloir descendre, Draco était assis à son chevet. Mais au lieu de se comporter comme tout bon petit ami, c'est-à-dire compatissant et attentionné, le blond ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de son compagnon :

- Quelle petite nature, ricana Draco.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis malade ! Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, je me vengerai ! Rétorqua le brun avant de partir dans une nouvelle crise de toux.

- De quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas rester au lit aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller travailler.

- Bein va bien falloir que je me lève sinon qui va faire cours aujourd'hui ?

- Je me suis déjà arrangé avec McGonagall. Je reprends tes cours, juste pour aujourd'hui, évidemment.

- Toi qui râlait avant la rentrée parce qu'on m'avait attribué la DCFM, tu dois être content.

- Pas plus que ça, je vais avoir une journée plutôt chargée pendant que toi tu resteras là à te reposer.

Harry réussit à tendre le bras pour attraper la première boite de mouchoir qu'il trouva pour la lancer sur son amant alors qu'Hermione et Ron entraient dans l'infirmerie.

- Eh bien vieux, t'as une sale tête, lança le roux en s'approchant du lit.

- Merci…

- Comment te sens tu ? demanda Hermione en faisant une bise sur la joue brûlante de son ami.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux si on ne se moquait pas de moi, rétorqua le brun en jetant un regard noir à Ron et Draco.

- Fais attention Hermione, tu pourrais tomber malade aussi en t'approchant aussi près de lui, plaisanta le blond.

- Je serais toi je ne ferais pas trop le malin parce que tu n'es pas prêt de m'approcher non plus, répondit Harry en attrapant un nouveau mouchoir.

Ron et Hermione riaient de la menace de leur ami alors que le blond l'avait prit avec tout le sérieux qu'elle méritait. L'infirmière finit par faire sortir tout le petit monde venant rendre visite au grand malade afin que ce dernier puisse se reposer.

En rien de temps, toute l'école savait que le professeur de DCFM était alité pour la journée et Harry eut droit aux nombreuses visites de ses élèves dont Alessia qui en profita pour lui ramener discrètement Silver pour que le brun ne s'ennuie pas. Dans l'après midi, et par l'intermédiaire d'un tableau de l'infirmerie, Harry reçut la visite de Dumbledore ; et à la demande de l'ancien directeur, le brun lui raconta ses nombreux voyages.

A la fin de la journée le malade reçu la visite d'Alex, apportant avec lui plusieurs remèdes moldus qu'Harry accepta avec enthousiasme mais une fois l'entraîneur français reparti, Colin entra dans l'infirmerie et s'installa au chevet du brun.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda timidement le journaliste

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais ça va mieux. J'ai pris tellement de potions et médicaments en tout genre que je me sens encore plus fatigué mais je pense que demain je pourrai me lever. Alors où en est ton nouvel article ?

- Il avance bien. J'ai appris ce matin qu'Alessia allait être l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poudlard. Je suppose que tu n'es pas étranger à ça.

- Et bien figure toi que c'est Ron qui lui a fait faire un essai hier soir et elle a été épatante. J'ai hâte de voir son premier match. Tu l'as interviewé ?

- Oui et je l'ai trouvé très intéressante comme jeune fille. Elle est très mature pour son âge…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est toi où Malefoy ou même quelqu'un d'autre qui lui a raconté notre petite histoire mais en tous cas elle est parfaitement au courant et du coup j'ai eu droit à… comment dire… des avertissements.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire des menaces ? Rigola Harry.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Elle m'a très bien fait comprendre que je n'avais aucun droit de venir chambouler votre nouveau train de vie. Même pour une fille de onze ans, j'avoue qu'elle sait se faire comprendre et je l'ai trouvé un peu effrayante, déclara Colin alors que Harry riait aux éclats.

- Au moins tu sais à quoi t'en tenir maintenant. Mais plus sérieusement, j'espère qu'elle a réussi à te convaincre que c'est peine perdue, je veux dire, pour toi et moi.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu te retrouver dans les bras de Malefoy mais je sais une chose. C'est que tu y es très heureux, ça se voit. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi.

- Colin…

- Hier, avant que tu n'arrives, Malefoy m'a dit que vous étiez… fiancés. C'est vrai ?

- Tout à fait et c'est peut être beaucoup t'en demander mais si tu voudrais bien éviter de mettre ça dans la Gazette, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

- A une seule condition ?

- Laquelle ?

- Quand vous aurez décidé de le faire savoir, je veux avoir l'exclusivité, sourit le journaliste

- Promis ! répondit Harry, soulagé que tout se termine bien.

Le brun autorisa quand même le journaliste à le prendre dans ses bras, signant le début d'une nouvelle amitié en faisant table rase du passé. Mais un certain blond pas du tout prêteur entra dans l'infirmerie au même moment :

- Je t'avais prévenu Crivey, on va régler ça dehors, tout de suite ! fit Draco en sortant déjà sa baguette.

- Ca va Malefoy calme toi. Je te le laisse ton copain. Je n'y toucherai plus, lança Colin.

Harry se dépêcha de raconter au blond la petite discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le journaliste mais Draco restait sceptique quant à la capitulation de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui t'as fait changé aussi vite d'avis ? demanda Draco au journaliste alors qu'Harry attendait aussi sa réponse.

- Et bien disons que j'ai assez de sympathie pour Harry et aussi pour Alessia pour rester à ma place. Néanmoins, j'ai repéré quelqu'un d'assez intéressant, rétorqua Colin avec un sourire en coin.

- Qui ? demanda aussitôt le Survivant.

- Pour l'instant, je garde ça pour moi. Aller, à plus tard.

Le journaliste sortit de l'infirmerie sous le regard amusé de Harry et inquisiteur de Draco.

- Je me demande qui ça peut être… marmonna Harry, ravi d'avoir un nouveau sujet de conversation.

- Du moment que ce n'est plus toi, ça me convient, déclara Draco avant d'embrasser son amant.

- Tu n'as pas peur de tomber malade ?

- Malade ? Moi ? Jamais ! Et puis, la journée a été plutôt rude aujourd'hui. J'ai bien le droit à une petite consolation non ? répondit le blond en caressant les cheveux de son compagnon.

Harry dut encore rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et Pomfresh lui servit son repas avec cinq potions différentes à prendre. Encore un peu fiévreux, Harry put regagner ses appartements et interdit formellement au blond de venir le rejoindre. Mais comme personne ne donne d'ordre à Draco Malefoy, ce dernier vint se faufiler dans le lit du Survivant qui finit par abandonner et s'endormi contre son amant.

Le réveil du brun fut ponctué d'éternuements assez bruyants, le forçant à ouvrir les eux pour comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui semblait au bord de la crise mais bien l'héritier Malefoy.

- Jamais malade, hein ? Se moqua le brun en posant sa main sur le front de Draco. Tu es bon pour l'infirmerie, tu es brûlant.

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus malade toi ? Râla le blond en attrapant quelques vêtements pour se changer.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry en remarquant qu'il n'avait plus du tout de fièvre et pouvait respirer normalement.

Lorsque le couple arriva à l'infirmerie, des quintes de toux résonnaient déjà dans la pièce. Pomfresh vint chercher Draco :

- Comment lui aussi ? fit l'infirmière avant de le conduire vers un lit.

Harry s'approcha et put voir son meilleur ami dans le même état que son amant, déjà alité, semblant à l'agonie.

- Hermione, fais quelque chose…

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus que l'infirmière ne fasse déjà. Prends ton mal en patience, rétorqua Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Traîtresse…

- Bien sur c'est de ma faute si tu as attrapé froid quand tu es allé jouer au Quidditch à la tombée de la nuit. Ah tiens, salut Harry ! Je vois que ta moitié est dans le même état que la mienne.

- Et oui, sourit Harry en saluant sa meilleure amie. Enfin ce n'est que justice. Ca vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi, fit Harry à Ron et Draco qui lui jetaient des regards assassins. Viens Mione, il est encore tôt, on va se prendre un petit déjeuner à Pré-Au-Lard, proposa Harry sachant très bien que le blond n'apprécierait pas d'être « abandonné ».

- Bonne idée ! Je connais un endroit super pour ça ! En plus, tu verras, ils ont de nouveau serveurs plutôt pas mal, enchaîna Hermione, voulant rentrer dans le jeu de son meilleur ami.

Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'Hermione et Harry sortirent de l'infirmerie dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que leurs compagnons restaient bloqués au lit par une infirmière sévère mais qui souriait de l'attitude des anciens élèves.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Je sais, je sais, certains d'entre vous auraient bien aimé voir Draco faire la peau à Colin…**_

_**Désolée mais j'en ai encore besoin du petit journaliste lol**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même**_

_**Pardon si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, encore un manque de temps mais un grand merci à vous tous.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Darklara**_


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPITRE 37

Draco retenait son souffle à chaque fois qu'Alessia accélérait ou prenait des virages serrés avec son balai. La jeune rouge et or, qui jouait son premier match, montrait à tous les spectateurs ce dont elle était capable et que sa place d'attrapeur était amplement méritée. Mais Draco n'était pas le seul à craindre le pire ; Hermione et Neville suivaient Alessia des yeux, prêts à bondir en cas de problème. Les deux Weasley et Harry, eux, suivaient le match avec beaucoup d'intérêt, acclamant sans gêne l'équipe de Poudlard dès que celle-ci marquait des points. L'équipe espagnole, contre laquelle jouait Poudlard, fit les frais de l'expérience britannique et fut vaincue au bout d'une heure de jeu. Alessia brandit le Vif en direction de Harry et Draco qui, comme l'ensemble des tribunes, applaudirent face à un tel exploit venant d'une joueuse encore novice. Puis le stade se vida peu à peu, Harry et Draco prenant soin de partir les derniers pour attendre Alessia à la sortie des vestiaires. Harry accueillit la Gryffondor les bras ouverts et la félicita avant que le blond ne fasse de même.

- Je suppose que tu vas aller faire la fête dans ta salle commune maintenant, sourit le brun.

- Il faut bien célébrer la victoire, répondit Alessia en rendant à Harry l'Eclair de Feu que le brun lui avait prêté pour le match.

- Amuse toi bien alors mais pas de bêtises, fit Draco.

- Quelles bêtises ? Bon, à plus tard.

Harry attendit qu'Alessia soit assez éloignée pour adresser la parole au blond :

- Je ne pensais pas que de nous deux tu serais le plus protecteur, se moqua Harry.

- Si tu faisais un peu plus attention aux petits détails, tu ferais la même chose que moi. Si je lui ai dit de ne pas faire de bêtises, c'est parce qu'à son âge, j'en avais déjà fait.

- De quel genre ? demanda Harry avant de comprendre les sous entendus du blond.

- Tu sais, quelques verres, plus une ambiance festive, on en découvre des choses…

- A onze ans ?! Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt, non ?

- Je ne parle pas de sexe Harry. Et après c'est moi qui ne pense qu'à ça…

- Oui bon, bref. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais déjà à onze ans ? demanda Harry alors que le couple remontait lentement vers le château.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas au moins les mains baladeuses ? Rétorqua Draco

- Absolument pas ! C'est toi le dépravé, pas moi ! répondit le brun en rigolant.

- Si on reconsidère la nuit dernière, de nous deux, je ne suis pas sur d'être le seul débauché, fit le blond alors qu'Harry rougissait de sa remarque. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai remarqué quelques premières et deuxièmes années tourner autour de Alessia et ça ne me plait pas.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas fait attention. Mais je pense que tu devrais laisser faire les choses, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Rappelle toi sa retenue avec le première année de Serpentard.

- Oui lui aussi je m'en méfie. Je l'ai bien observé, il ne semble pas avoir renoncé non plus.

- Moi qui pensait que tu n'aurais rien contre parce que c'est un Serpentard, plaisanta Harry. Les verts et argent ne seraient donc plus fréquentables ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je dis seulement que ce n'est pas le plus recommandable pour Alessia.

- Si je comprend bien, tu es déjà en train de lui choisir un futur mari, soupira Harry face aux manies aristocratiques de son amant. Laisse moi te dire une chose, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'Alessia te laisse faire. Tu oublies un peu trop souvent que tu as affaire à une Gryffondor. Elle choisira qui bon lui semble. Quant à ses prétendants, si tu trouves qu'ils lui tournent autour maintenant, attends toi à une véritable émeute lorsqu'elle aura quinze ans, sourit le brun sachant que Draco n'y avait pas encore pensé.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Si un seul crétin s'approche d'elle, je me chargerai personnellement de lui remettre les idées en place, jura Draco alors qu'Harry le regardait, amusé mais aussi ravi que Draco prenne son rôle de tuteur aussi sérieusement.

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, alors que tous savouraient leur repas avec enthousiasme, Harry se rappela sa conversation avec Draco et décida de surveiller d'un peu plus près les fréquentations de sa fille. Il fut surpris de voir un nombre conséquents de jeunes garçons entourant sa petite sorcière de part et d'autre. Au début, Harry pensa que c'était dû à son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de l'école mais en y regardant de plus près, ils ne semblaient pas parler de Quidditch.

Le brun jeta un regard vers Draco qui apparemment surveillait Alessia déjà depuis un petit moment et mangeait distraitement, veillant à ne rien manquer, au cas où un jeune garçon se montrerait un peu trop entreprennent.

Le blond se retint de bondir de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit un deuxième année de Gryffondor passer son bras autour des épaules d'Alessia mais cette dernière lui fit enlever son bras alors que Draco reprenait son repas.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de faire un scandale en public, murmura Harry au blond.

- Non mais attends, tu as bien vu non ?

- J'ai surtout vu Alessia le repousser, toute seule, sans ton aide. Alors reste tranquille. Tu vas finir par te la mettre à dos si tu continues comme ça. Laisse la gérer ça toute seule, si elle a besoin de notre aide, on interviendra sinon, on ne fait rien, répondit Harry qui se promit quand même de surveiller la rouge et or de plus près.

A la fin du repas, Harry et Draco firent un signe discret à Alessia qui était devenu habituel ; cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait les rejoindre dans leurs appartements. Harry lui avait réservé une autre petite fête dans son appartement, voulant lui aussi savourer la première victoire de la rouge et or. Le brun convia les deux Weasley, Hermione et Neville. Draco se chargea de prévenir Blaise et Pansy et tous attendirent Alessia chez Harry. Elle fut surprise mais néanmoins ravie de voir tout le monde réuni et accepta le verre de jus de citrouille qui lui offrait déjà Ron. Le roux se lança alors dans des projets d'avenir pour Alessia, lui certifiant qu'elle avait toutes ses chances d'entrer dans une bonne équipe après ses études pendant que Draco et Hermione hochaient tous les deux la tête d'un air navré. Alex et Colin se joignirent à la petite fête improvisée et en profitèrent pour féliciter la jeune Gryffondor. Harry choisit ce moment pour aller faire un tour dans sa chambre. Draco le rejoignit aussitôt :

- Tu vas lui donner maintenant ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, je veux qu'elle le voie avant d'aller se coucher, sourit le brun en sortant un long paquet d'en dessous de son lit.

Harry sortit de la chambre et tendit le paquet à Alessia qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension alors que Colin, à la demande du brun, resta dans un coin de la pièce, appareil photo en main. La Gryffondor ôta alors le papier d'emballage et découvrit son cadeau : un Eclair de Feu flambant neuf, dernière édition. Sa stupéfaction fut immortalisée par Colin qui en profita pour la mitrailler avec son appareil pendant qu'Alessia sautait de joie dans les bras d'Harry.

- Merci ! Merci !

- Remercie aussi Draco, c'est de notre part à tous les deux, fit Harry.

Alessia bondit aussitôt dans les bras du blond alors que Ron se penchait déjà au dessus du balai pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Ce balai est encore plus rapide que celui d'Harry alors sois prudente lorsque tu volera avec, conseilla Draco à la rouge et or. Je me suis arrangé avec McGonagall ; ton balai restera ici, tu n'auras pas besoin de le laisser avec ceux de l'école.

- C'est une bonne chose. Un engin pareil doit rester à l'abri, fit Ron sans détacher ses yeux de l'Eclair.

La petite soirée reprit alors son cours et deux clans se formèrent progressivement : les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre. Draco s'efforçait toujours d'entendre les conversations d'Alessia et Ginny mais Harry parlait toujours un peu plus fort pour l'empêcher d'entendre. Le blond lui jetait des regards noirs mais Harry s'en moquait et continuait son petit manège. Un peu plus tard, le brun se lassa de remettre en place Draco pour s'intéresser à un tout autre spectacle : Colin et Alex semblaient très bien s'entendre. Se rappelant alors ce que le journaliste lui avait dit à l'infirmerie, Harry se mit à observer le comportement de son ex et donna un léger coup à Draco pour que lui aussi voie ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le blond arbora un sourire mystérieux tout le reste de la soirée, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Harry parce que Draco savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Les heures passèrent rapidement et vers minuit, chacun reparti dans ses quartiers et Alessia dans sa tour pour aller se coucher. Draco donnait déjà quelques coups de baguette pour ranger la pièce quand le brun lui adressa la parole :

- J'écoute, dit simplement Harry en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

- Je pense qu'on va bien se marrer dans les jours à venir, sourit le blond.

- Tu parles de Colin et Alex ?

- Pas seulement. Il n'y a pas que Crivey qui s'intéresse à Alex.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué l'attitude de Blaise ce soir ? J'ai bien cru qu'il allait étranglé Colin sur place pour avoir draguer Alex aussi ouvertement, sourit Draco.

- Je me demande bien qui va gagner, plaisanta Harry en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain enfiler un pyjama.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Les jours suivants s'avérèrent relativement épuisants pour Alessia. Entre ses cours, ses entraînements et ses matchs, la jeune rouge et or n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Harry et Draco. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'aller les rejoindre le soir, ses devoirs prenant beaucoup de retard et elle ne voyait désormais ses deux tuteurs qu'en classe.

Le Quidditch prenait un temps considérable également à Ron qui s'occupait autant de la gestion des matchs de l'école que du tournoi. Le roux entraînait également Alessia pour qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser son nouveau balai qui s'avérait être puissant, même trop puissant pour un corps fin comme celui de la Gryffondor. Mais la rouge et or ne se laissait pas abattre et améliorait chaque jour sa dextérité sur l'Eclair.

Un dimanche matin, alors que le match Gryffondor-Serpentard allait se jouer, l'équipe rouge et or partit en panique voir Ron et leur annoncer que leur attrapeur n'allait pas pouvoir jouer, se plaignant de violentes douleurs à l'estomac. Il ne fallu qu'un instant au roux pour aller chercher Alessia pour qu'elle remplace le malade et l'équipe Gryffondor l'accueillit avec joie ; avec elle, ils étaient certains de terrasser Serpentard.

- Tu la vois ? demanda Harry au blond alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux dans les tribunes réservées aux professeurs.

- Non, répondit le blond en plissant les yeux pour balayer du regard les tribunes Gryffondor.

L'équipe Serpentard fit alors son entrée sur le terrain, rapidement suivie de l'équipe Gryffondor sous les acclamations du public. Alors qu'on annonçait le changement d'attrapeur pour l'équipe rouge et or dans les hauts parleurs, Draco et Harry regardaient Alessia voler au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le Survivant était content de voir Alessia jouer pour Gryffondor mais Draco lui, se contentait de lancer des regards noirs à Ron qui préférait ignorer le blond, au moins le temps du match. Le roux donna le signal et le match commença. L'avantage fut pris par les Serpentards qui marquèrent quelques buts d'affiler. Puis Gryffondor reprit le souafle et égalisa avec les verts et argent. Le Vif fit alors son apparition et les deux attrapeurs se ruèrent dessus. Harry se concentra autant qu'il le pouvait sur la petite balle or tout comme sur les mouvements d'Alessia. Et bien que l'attrapeur de Serpentard soit bon, le balai ainsi que les nombreux entraînements de la jeune fille eurent raison de lui. Elle resserra ses doigts sur le Vif pour signer la victoire de Gryffondor. Ce fut l'euphorie dans les tribunes de l'école, notamment chez Gryffondor mais aussi chez Poufsoufle et Serdaigle qui étaient ravis de voir les Serpentards prendre la dernière place au classement.

Alessia fut acclamée maintes fois avant de pouvoir enfin se réfugier dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Elle repartie ensuite vers le château non sans être huée par les verts et argent et réussit à rentrer dans son dortoir où une petite fête battait déjà son plein. Dans la salle commune, une table croulait sous les nombreux mots et mêmes cadeaux de la part de certains élèves de l'école mais surtout de la part des élèves étrangers présents à Poudlard. Les cadeaux étaient essentiellement des paquets de bonbons et autres chocolats dont la rouge et or raffolait. Mais étant raisonnable en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait avaler toutes ces sucreries, elle en distribua une partie à son équipe et prit le reste avec elle avant de se diriger vers les appartements de ses tuteurs. Elle arriva devant les deux tableaux et entra d'abord chez Harry. N'y trouvant personne, elle se rendit dans l'appartement du blond où attendait uniquement Silver. Heureux de ne plus être seul, le reptile rampa jusqu'à la jeune fille. Alessia le prit dans les mains et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Elle sortit toutes les confiseries de sa poche et proposa un chocolat à Silver :

- Normalement, les serpents ne mangent pas de bonbon mais toi tu dois être l'exception, sourit Alessia avant que le reptile n'avale le chocolat.

Alessia tendit la main pour prendre un autre chocolat mais au moment où elle l'attrapa, Silver lui mordit la main.

- Aie !! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? fit la Gryffondor en frottant sa main. Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

Le serpent se déplaça pour aller se poster devant les chocolats et se fit de plus en plus menaçant, sifflant furieusement contre Alessia.

- Je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te remets dans ton vivarium !

Mais le reptile ne réagit pas à la menace et siffla de plus bel. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'attraper avec les mains, Alessia utilisa un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour aller remettre le serpent dans sa cage de verre. Elle reparti s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et entama joyeusement ses chocolats en attendant ses deux tuteurs.

- Dès qu'on est en vacances, je joue contre elle, je suis sur qu'elle va me tenir tête, annonça Harry au blond alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers leurs appartements.

- Le jour là préviens moi, que je vous réserve tous les deux une chambre à Sainte Mangouste, juste au cas où, rétorqua Draco.

- Tu insinues qu'on ne sait pas jouer ?

- Non j'insinue que vous êtes deux têtes de mules capables de se blesser rien que pour gagner.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se prit une légère tape derrière la tête par son amant avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant le tableau du blond.

En entrant le premier dans son salon, Draco découvrit avec stupeur Alessia couchée sur le sol, inconsciente.

- Alessia !

Draco s'était précité sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Harry, qui avait fait un détour dans son appartement, entra en trombe en entendant Draco crier.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?!

- Je n'en sais rien mais elle ne respire plus ! répondit Draco en prenant le pouls de la jeune fille. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, Pomfresh ne saura pas quoi faire.

- Il y a un Portoloin qui mène à Sainte Mangouste à l'infirmerie en cas d'urgence, se souvint le brun en aidant le blond à couvrir Alessia de sa cape.

Draco acquiesça, resserra sa prise sur Alessia et partit aussi vite que possible vers l'infirmerie, Harry sur ses talons. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué le comportement du serpent dans son vivarium ; ce dernier s'agitait dans tous les sens. Le couple ignora les élèves qui se retournaient à leur passage, laissant les murmures envahir les couloirs. Ils croisèrent même Ron et Hermione et Harry leur cria rapidement leur destination avant de continuer son chemin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? fit Ron en regardant le couple s'éloigner.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air grave. On fonce prévenir McGonagall et on les rejoint, suggéra Hermione avant de partir vers le bureau de la Directrice, accompagnée de Ron.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Draco ouvrit la porte en donnant un coup de pied. Pomfresh, s'approchant pour venir sermonner celui qui avait osé défoncer sa porte, eut juste le temps de voir le couple passer avant de s'emparer du Portoloin et de disparaître.

Harry et Draco atterrirent directement aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste où Alessia leur fut rapidement retirée pour être emmenée dans une salle de soins. Le couple expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils savaient au médicomage responsable puis ce dernier les laissa dans le couloir pour aller soigner la jeune fille. Aussi paniqués l'un comme l'autre, Draco et Harry s'installèrent sur un fauteuil face à la porte. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu de temps après en courant :

- Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione, encore essoufflée.

- Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas. Les médicomages sont avec elle, soupira Harry en montrant la porte d'un signe de tête.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron à son tour.

- On l'a retrouvé inconsciente au milieu du salon, répondit Draco. On ne sait pas ce qui l'a mise dans cet état.

Ron s'installa alors à côté du couple alors qu'Hermione préféra rester debout, réfléchissant à une raison quelconque qui ait mis Alessia dans cette situation. Plus le temps passait, plus le couple paniquait. Harry prit la main de Draco discrètement pour le soutenir alors que lui-même avait peur. Un médicomage finit par sortir de la pièce, la mine sombre, ce qui terrifia davantage le couple. Harry et Draco bondirent vers lui :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Nous sommes ses parents, rétorqua aussitôt Draco sur ton froid, faisant comprendre au médecin qu'il devrait garder le silence s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de l'héritier Malefoy.

- Bien dans ce cas… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre fille est plongée dans un coma dont nous ignorons la cause, pour le moment. Elle est aidée magiquement pour la respiration.

- Dans… le coma ? fit Harry, choqué par la nouvelle.

- Oui et tant que nous n'en trouverons pas la cause, elle restera dans cet état. Son cas est assez rare.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous êtes incapable de la soigner ? S'énerva aussitôt le blond, perdant son sang froid. Vous allez rentrer dans cette pièce et faire en sorte qu'elle se réveille, est-ce clair ?!

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tenter quelque chose dans son état. Si nous faisons fausse route, elle risque bien plus qu'un coma, répondit le médicomage sans se laisser démonter par l'agressivité du blond.

- Si vous ne faites rien, c'est vous qui risquez de…

- Draco, ça suffit, intervint Harry en le retenant par le bras.

- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauver mais en attendant, il va falloir vous armer de patience, fit le médicomage en regardant Harry, voyant qu'il restait plus calme que Draco. Vous pouvez aller la voir mais que quelques minutes, nous avons encore plusieurs examens à lui faire.

Draco bouscula le médecin pour entrer dans la chambre alors que Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron :

- Va avec lui, nous on retourne à Poudlard. Je suis désolée Harry, fit Hermione avant de prendre son ami dans les bras.

- On trouvera ce qu'elle a, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle guérira très vite, rajouta Ron.

- Merci à vous deux. A plus tard.

Harry regarda ses meilleurs amis partir avant de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre. Draco était assis au chevet de la jeune fille et lui passait la main dans les cheveux. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés et le couple resta silencieux, scrutant le moindre geste qu'aurait pu faire Alessia. Mais alors que les infirmières vinrent faire sortir Harry et Draco, la Gryffondor restait toujours endormie.

Avant de partir de l'hôpital, Draco fit en sorte que l'identité de la jeune fille reste cachée et donna une liste au personnel des gens qui pourraient lui rendre visite. Le couple transplana alors devant les grilles de Poudlard et remontèrent le chemin menant au château. Harry déplia la cape d'invisibilité sur Draco et lui pour pouvoir passer entre les élèves sans subir leurs regards interrogateurs. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis assis ou adossés contre le mur devant le tableau du blond, semblant les attendre pour avoir des nouvelles. Draco les fit tous rentrer chez lui pendant que Harry expliquait vaguement que la situation était toujours la même à leur départ de l'hôpital. Le couple avait demandé au personnel de Sainte Mangouste de les prévenir immédiatement au cas où les choses bougeraient mais en entendant, il ne leur resté plus qu'à patienter. Dans le salon aux couleurs Serpentard chacun y allait de sa théorie mais Hermione ou Draco les repoussait toute, aucune ne semblant possible. Hermione continuait à feuilleter plusieurs ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque, Ginny et Pansy faisant de même. Ron et Neville restaient silencieux, pendant qu'Harry mettait de côté les friandises que Alessia avait rapporté. Les deux autres Serpentards préféraient tourner en rond dans la pièce, agaçant tout le monde. Blaise s'arrête soudainement devant le vivarium :

- Je l'ai connu plus vivace, remarqua Blaise en donnant de légers coups au vivarium pour faire bouger le reptile.

- Mais oui bien sur ! s'écria Harry avant de courir vers la cage pour récupérer le serpent. Lui était là quand Alessia s'est évanouie, il doit savoir, rajouta le brun en prenant le reptile dans ses mains.

Draco s'approcha aussitôt mais Harry et lui eurent la surprise de voir que Silver ne s'enroulait pas autour du bras du brun comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Harry dut le secouer un peu pour que le serpent daigne ouvrir les yeux. Malgré son comportement anormal, le reptile commença à siffler vers Harry qui fut bien évidemment le seul à comprendre :

- _La jeune maîtresse… est en danger…Elle n'aurait pas du manger…_

- _Manger ?? Manger quoi ?_

Le serpent tourna sa tête vers le fauteuil où Alessia s'était assise avec lui pour déguster ses confiseries. Harry suivit son regard mais continua à interroger le serpent :

- _Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a mangé ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?_

- _Non, mais c'était mauvais… Mauvais pour la jeune maîtresse… Mauvais pour moi aussi…_

- Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te dit ? demanda Draco, impatient.

- Il dit qu'Alessia a mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait et vu son état, il a du faire la même chose, répondit le brun en voyant le serpent s'endormir à nouveau sur son bras.

- Harry, les sucreries !

- Quoi ?

- Les sucreries que tu as déplacé tout à l'heure, fit Hermione, réagissant la première.

Draco se retourna vers la table où reposaient chocolats et bonbons mais Hermione le dissuada de les toucher à nouveau, où cas le problème venait bien de là. Harry réussit à réanimer Silver un court instant, le temps que le serpent réponde à une dernière question :

_- Montre moi. Qu'est ce qui a rendu ta maîtresse et toi malades ?_

Harry déposa Silver sur la table où ce dernier rampa jusqu'aux fameux chocolats. D'un petit mouvement de la queue, le serpent fit tomber les coupables de la table et ferma ses yeux pour ne plus bouger. Harry remit le reptile dans son vivarium pour qu'il puisse se reposer alors que tout le monde regardait la friandise sans pour autant la toucher. Habitué à manipuler des plantes plus ou moins dangereuses, Neville, avec quelques sorts, fit en sorte que les chocolats soient enfermés dans récipient de verre sans les toucher puis tendit le bocal à Draco.

- Tu crois pouvoir trouver ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Ron à Draco.

- C'est faisable mais il va me falloir un petit coup de main. Viens avec moi, fit le blond à Neville.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre aux cachots alors que les autres restèrent dans le salon pour analyser ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre :

- Ce n'est pas normal. Même périmés, des chocolats ne devraient pas faire un effet pareil, commença Blaise.

- Et si Alessia et Silver ont mangé la même chose, pourquoi le serpent n'est pas plus affecté que cela ? Continua Hermione. Si une substance est capable de mettre un être humain dans le coma, comment se fait-il que le serpent ne soit pas…

- Mort ? Peut être que ça n'a pas les mêmes effets sur les humains et les animaux, finit Harry en regardant dans le vivarium. Silver pouvait être réveillé, Alessia elle, demeurait dans un sommeil profond.

Les heures défilèrent lentement, Draco et Neville ne revenaient toujours pas des cachots et Harry subissait les interrogatoires incessants des autres enseignants qui voulaient aussi avoir des nouvelles de la jeune Gryffondor. Le brun préférait ne pas se montrer ; il se doutait bien que toute l'école devait déjà être au courant et il attendit l'heure du dîner avant de sortir du salon de son amant. Dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers la table des professeurs que ces derniers ignoraient autant que possible. Pendant qu'Harry fixait son assiette, Draco et Neville se faufilèrent à table par l'entrée des professeurs sans que les élèves ne les remarquent. Chacun avala son plat aussi rapidement qu'il le put et les huit anciens sortirent de table. Harry n'eut pas la patience d'être à l'écart pour demander des explications. Hermione eut juste le temps d'insonoriser le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous avant que le blond ne prenne la parole :

- Il y avait bien quelque chose dans ses chocolats. Ca n'a pas été une partie de plaisir à extraire et encore moins à identifier. Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que c'est mais pour tester, Neville a approché certaines de ses plantes les plus robustes et toutes ont fanées où sont mortes instantanément, déclara Draco.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça non plus, rajouta Neville. A forte dose, cette substance est probablement mortelle pour un être humain.

- Ca serait du poison ? Mais comment est-il arrivé dans ces chocolats ? fit Ginny.

- Ce n'est certainement pas intentionnel. Il faut trouver d'où viennent ses confiseries, fit Hermione. Vous pensez qu'Alessia ait été visée ?

Draco et Harry se regardèrent ; quelque chose leur disait qu'Hermione avait vu juste. Pour eux, le fait que se soit leur fille qui soit dans le coma n'était certainement pas un hasard.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Encore et toujours merci pour toutes vos reviews_**

**_Bizz à tous_**

**_Darklara_**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

Deux semaines. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Alessia avait sombré dans un profond coma et la situation ne s'améliorait pas. Aucun signe de rétablissement quelconque, ce qui détruisait le moral de ses deux pères adoptifs de jour en jour. Draco retournait ciel et terre, faisait usage de son nom plus que de raison pour pouvoir obtenir les meilleurs soins pour Alessia. Harry lui avait bien reproché son comportement mais finit par faire de même, la jeune fille lui manquant horriblement.

Evidemment, entendre les noms Potter et Malefoy revenir régulièrement au sein de l'hôpital finit par ne plus passer inaperçu, surtout qu'à chaque visite, le blond et le brun faisaient un scandale. Hermione, Ron et Blaise avaient pris l'habitude de les accompagner à Sainte Mangouste pour essayer de les contenir un peu mais souvent sans succès. Lorsqu'ils rentraient le soir après leur visite, le couple se faisait même sermonner par la Directrice qui recevait des plaintes de l'hôpital. Mais McGonagall comprenait leur attitude et ne leur faisait qu'une légère leçon de moral, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en entendre davantage, surtout après les longues journées qu'ils passaient.

De leur côté, Ginny et Neville veillaient de près sur tous les Gryffondor et Pansy tendait l'oreille du côté des verts et argent pour vérifier que l'état d'Alessia n'était pas dû à une nouvelle frasque des Serpentards. Malheureusement, aucun changement d'attitude de la part des élèves si ce n'est quelques questions que certains rouge et or ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser. Seuls les amis les plus proches d'Alessia avaient été mis au courant de son état. Le reste de l'école savait qu'elle était hospitalisée mais en ignorait la raison. Une idée d'Hermione : éviter de provoquer la panique parmi les élèves en leur disant qu'il y avait un poison dangereux qui se baladait dans Poudlard. Pour le tournoi de Quidditch, Ron s'était débrouillé pour que tous les matchs de Poudlard se fassent le plus tard possible vu qu'il manquait leur attrapeur. Harry et Draco lui en étaient reconnaissants bien que le Quidditch était la dernière chose dont ils avaient envie de parler. L'absence de la jeune fille se faisait sentir un peu plus chaque jour et une routine s'était installée pour Harry et Draco : réveil, petit déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, hôpital, dîner, hôpital, dormir. Mais il n'était pas rare que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouve le sommeil et attaque leur journée de cours avec une nuit blanche derrière eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le mois de Février commençait doucement et Alessia n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Le couple rentrait tard une fois de plus. Fatigués autant physiquement que mentalement, ils s'affalèrent dans un fauteuil du salon du brun en silence, la mine sombre. Chacun réfléchissait en silence à une solution à laquelle ils n'auraient pas pensé quand Harry lança simplement :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Draco le regarda partir dans sa chambre mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le suivre. Depuis qu'Alessia était à l'hôpital, le couple n'avait plus vraiment le moral pour de nombreuses choses ; les relations intimes en faisaient partie. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que le blond n'avait pas tenu son amant dans les bras… Draco se leva brusquement pour retrouver Harry dans sa chambre. Le brun était debout devant l'un de ses placards ouverts mais ne bougeait pas. Lorsque Draco s'approcha, il vit qu'Harry fixait le balai d'Alessia qu'il gardait pour elle. Le blond se posta derrière lui avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'elle remontera bientôt dessus, fit le blond.

- Si jamais j'attrape celui qui lui a fait ça... commença Harry sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Pas si vite. On ne sait pas si c'était un accident ou…

- Attends, c'est évident que c'était elle la cible. On n'aurait jamais dû faire savoir qu'elle avait un lien avec nous ! Regarde ce qui lui est arrivé ! C'est notre faute ! S'emporta le brun. Quelqu'un nous en veut et il veut lui faire payer alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal.

- Je penserai comme toi si on avait fait une annonce dans la Gazette mais le fait qu'elle ait changé de nom et qu'on l'ait annoncé à toute l'école ne veut pas forcément dire que tout le monde sorcier est au courant.

- Et t'en fais quoi des élèves qui ont du en parler dans leurs courriers pour leurs parents. Et je te ne parle même pas du personnel qui traîne au Ministère et qui ont vu son dossier.

- Si ma mère nous a recommandé une personne digne de confiance, on peut être tranquille de ce côté-là.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? Le ministre lui-même n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable.

Draco soupira ; Harry contrait tous ces arguments alors qu'il cherchait seulement à remonter un peu le moral de son amant. Mais le brun ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et s'énervait tout seul.

- Ecoute, je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur un moyen de réveiller Alessia. On s'occupera du coupable plus tard, fit le blond en sortant de la chambre.

Il entendit Harry entrer dans sa salle de bain et verrouiller la porte mais Draco n'y fit pas plus attention. Quand Harry était en colère, il valait mieux s'en éloigner et attendre qu'il se calme tout seul. Le blond reparti vers son appartement. En entrant dans le salon, Draco jeta un coup d'œil au vivarium où dormait Silver. Le reptile n'avait gardé aucune séquelle et avait retrouvé sa forme. Draco en avait profité pour lui soumettre tous les poisons dont il connaissait les antidotes et voir si l'un deux ressemblait de près ou de loin à celui qui avait rendu Alessia malade. Mais chaque tentative se soldait par un échec.

Le blond se dirigea vers son bureau et se lança dans la rédaction d'une lettre :

_Bonsoir Maman,_

_Je suis conscient de te déranger à une heure pareille et que tu es sans doute revenue de ton voyage avec de bons souvenirs mais je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle._

_Alessia a été admise à Sainte Mangouste il y a maintenant presque trois semaines._

_Elle est dans le coma à cause d'un poison inconnu qu'elle a ingéré._

_Harry et moi avons beau secouer tout l'hôpital, personne ne semble être capable de trouver le remède._

_Si tu as dans ton entourage une personne capable de nous aider, fais le nous savoir rapidement._

_Merci_

_Tendrement_

_Draco_

Le blond relu rapidement la lettre et se rendit compte qu'il avait tutoyé sa mère et qu'il l'avait même appelé « maman ». Se rappelant que Narcissa lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois de se comporter de cette manière avec elle, il ne prit pas la peine de la réécrire. Il roula le parchemin dans sa poche, attrapa sa cape et sortit de chez lui pour se rendre à la Volière. Bien que le plus gros de la neige soit déjà tombé les deux mois précédents, quelques flocons tombaient encore et recouvraient le sol d'un léger voile. Draco rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et franchit les portes du château. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et la neige lui rappelait les nombreux fous rires qu'Alessia, Harry et lui avaient partagés pendant les vacances. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le blond entra dans la petite tour qui servait de refuge aux volatiles et se dirigea vers le premier oiseau qu'il trouva. Il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou et le regarda s'envoler. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la sortie, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'y voir un loup blanc, sagement assis. Tout comme son amant, Draco prit sa forme d'Animagus, qu'il maîtrisait désormais parfaitement et sortit de la Volière, accompagné d'Harry. Le froid les atteignant moins sous leur forme animale, Harry et Draco optèrent pour une ballade nocturne. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, un loup et un léopard marchaient, jouaient, faisaient la course sous la neige tombante. Le couple se défoulait, tout simplement.

Le lendemain matin, un elfe transplana dans l'appartement du blond et réveilla ce dernier, endormi depuis peu.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Mmhh… Quoi encore ? Râla le blond, fâché d'être réveillé alors que c'était le week-end.

- Madame la Directrice veut vous voir rapidement dans son bureau, monsieur, répondit l'elfe un peu craintif.

- Très bien j'arrive, marmonna Draco sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond resta quelques minutes dans son lit, maintenant Harry encore endormi contre lui. Mais ne pouvant pas trop traîner, il finit par se lever, laissant le brun dans son lit et enfila le premier pull et le premier pantalon qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il jeta un dernier regard à son amant, pensant qu'il avait de la chance de continuer à dormir et partit voir la Directrice.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Draco donna quelques coups avant d'entendre la voix de McGonagall lui demandant d'entrer.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy

- Professeur McGonagall…

Draco s'avança dans la pièce avant de s'apercevoir qu'une autre personne était déjà assise face à la Directrice.

- Mère ?

- Oh Draco, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre, fit Narcissa en se levant de son fauteuil pour aller enlacer son fils. Des nouvelles ?

- Non, j'avais l'intention de retourner à l'hôpital ce matin, répondit Draco.

- Bien je t'accompagne. Où est Harry ?

- Il dort encore, sourit Draco. Je vais aller le chercher.

Le blond sortit du bureau en laissant sa mère discuter avec McGonagall. Il retourna dans sa chambre mais lorsqu'il entra, il ne découvrit qu'un lit vide. Harry et ses affaires avaient disparu.

_« Merlin, où est-il encore passé ? »_

Draco ne voulant pas faire attendre sa mère regagna le bureau et utilisa la cheminée pour se rendre à l'hôpital avec elle. Les deux Malefoy arrivèrent à Sainte Mangouste et traversèrent ses couloirs rapidement. En chemin, Draco questionna sa mère :

- Est-ce que tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un susceptible de nous aider ?

- Après avoir reçu ta lettre, j'ai tout de suite pensé à une vieille connaissance. Je l'ai contacté cette nuit. Je pense qu'il pourra faire quelque chose, sourit Narcissa.

Draco allait relancer sa mère pour en savoir davantage quand il entendit deux hommes se disputer devant la chambre d'Alessia.

- Je vous interdis de me menacer ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous nous avez sauvé il y a six ans que cela vous donne le droit d'être agressif avec les gens.

- Vous me trouvez agressif ?! Faites quelque chose pour ma fille où je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

Draco se précipita sur les deux hommes pour les séparer alors que la bagarre était imminente. Narcissa prit le médicomage à part pendant que Draco tentait de raisonner son amant.

- Harry, calme toi enfin ! Ca ne servira à rien de t'en prendre à lui. Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici sans me prévenir ?

- Un hibou est arrivé tout à l'heure. Tu étais déjà levé quand je l'ai reçu. L'hôpital disait de venir vite parce qu'Alessia…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Paniqua le blond.

- Viens…

Harry entraîna Draco dans la chambre et le blond put constater l'état de la jeune fille : en plus de son teint qui devait plus pale de jour en jour, de nouvelles marques avaient fait leur apparition. Des traces bleues, ressemblant à de fines veines, recouvraient les bras de la Gryffondor et semblaient continuer leur chemin sur le reste de son corps. Draco suivait les traces des yeux, horrifié par ces marques encore absentes la veille.

- C'est le poison. Il continue à s'infiltrer partout dans le corps. Si on ne l'arrête pas…

Harry n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Draco avait déjà compris. Les marques sur les bras continuaient leur ascension vers les épaules. Le poison remontait vers la tête et il n'était pas utile d'être médicomage pour comprendre que le cerveau ne résisterait pas à une telle substance.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Soupira le brun.

Narcissa entra alors dans la pièce et fut choquée de voir l'état de sa « petite fille ».

- Merlin, Alessia…

La mère de Draco passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui caressa le visage d'un geste tendre avant d'ajouter :

- On va te soigner, je te le promets. Vous deux, venez avec moi. Il y a quelqu'un que vous devez voir, fit Narcissa en s'adressant au couple.

Harry et Draco jetèrent un dernier regard à Alessia avant de suivre Narcissa dans le couloir.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Harry alors que le trio se dirigeait vers une zone de transplanage d'un pas rapide.

- Au Manoir. Une personne qui peut peut-être aider Alessia nous y attend, répondit Narcissa.

A cette nouvelle, Harry et Draco accélèrent le pas si bien que la mère du blond dut presque courir pour rester à leur hauteur.

Arrivés au Manoir, le couple se précipita vers le grand salon, lieu d'attente habituel pour les invités. Ils ouvrirent sans ménagement la double porte avant de reconnaître instantanément leur visiteur :

- Rogue !

- Severus !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Une bonne heure plus tard, Draco terminait son récit. Il avait expliqué en détail l'empoisonnement d'Alessia, son état d'abord stationnaire puis devenu critique. Il expliqua aussi les effets du poison sur son serpent puis les expériences qu'il avait déjà faite. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa écoutait sans interrompre son fils alors qu'Harry observait son ancien professeur de Potions du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir cet homme un jour. Ne l'ayant pas revu depuis la Bataille, il pensait que Rogue avait été tué. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de lui avec Draco. Le blond lui, semblait bien content de retrouver son parrain et lui exposait les faits avec une grande précision.

- Tu as donc réussi à extraire un peu de ce poison ? Demanda enfin Rogue à son filleul.

- Oui, je l'ai laissé à Poudlard, sous bonne protection, bien sur.

- Dans ce cas, il va me falloir l'étudier pour trouver ses composants et comprendre comment il agit. Ramène le moi ici.

- C'est hors de question, intervint Narcissa. Tu vas aller faire tes recherches au château sinon ces deux là ne vont cesser leurs allés et retours ici pour voir comment tu avances. Ils ne te laisseront pas en paix, tu sais bien qu'ils peuvent se montrer très… pénibles lorsqu'ils le veulent.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, rétorqua Severus en jetant un regard vers Harry.

Les Malefoy eurent un faible sourire alors que le Survivant échangeait des regards noirs avec le maître des Potions. Encore une vieille habitude qui refaisait surface.

- Bien, alors on retourne au château, lança Draco détourner l'attention de son amant et de son parrain.

Narcissa salua les trois hommes et les regarda disparaître derrière les grandes flammes vertes de l'âtre du salon.

Ils atterrirent dans le bureau de McGonagall où cette dernière, ainsi que Slughorn, les attendaient.

- Je te laisse avec eux, murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond. Je vais voir Ron et Hermione.

Draco suivi du regard Harry qui sortait du bureau avec un sourire en coin : il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de Ron quand le brun lui dirait que Rogue était de retour.

Harry parcouru plusieurs couloirs, salua des élèves au passage avant d'arriver devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Persuadé qu'il ne ferait pas un détour pour rien, il entra et se faufila à travers de nombreux rayons avant d'apercevoir Hermione, les bras chargés de livres, pour ne pas changer.

- Ah te voilà enfin. Où étais tu passé ce matin ? On ne t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner. Des nouvelles d'Alessia ? demanda la brune en reposant ses manuels.

- Oui et pas des meilleures. Dis moi, tu ne saurais où est…

- Ron est au terrain. Viens on va le chercher, sourit Hermione.

Le roux était en pleine séance d'entraînement avec l'équipe de Poudlard et ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée d'Harry et Hermione. Le brun décida d'aller parler à l'un des joueurs qui semblait faire une pause, près des vestiaires.

- Excuse moi…

- Professeur Potter ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton balai une seconde ?

- Oui oui bien sur, tenez.

Le joueur s'empressa de donner son balai au brun et le regarda s'envoler dans les airs avec admiration. Après tout, peu d'élève avait eu le privilège de voir Harry Potter jouer au Quidditch alors que tous savaient la qualité de son jeu.

Harry rejoignit rapidement Ron et vint se poster à ses côtés :

- Salut vieux ! On se demandait où t'étais passé ce matin. Ca va ? demanda le roux.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux. Tu aurais cinq minutes ? Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

- Bien sur, je vais leur dire d'arrêter de jouer, répondit le roux avant de voir un point doré passer à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Dis, tu pourrais pas aller me le chercher ? demanda Ron au brun.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, sourit Harry avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers le centre du terrain.

Aussitôt, tous les joueurs stoppèrent leurs mouvements pour admirer Harry en pleine action. Le Vif fut d'ailleurs bien vite attrapé par le Survivant sous les acclamations des élèves. Harry revint au sol, déposa le Vif dans sa boite et rendit le balai à son propriétaire, encore sous le choc de la prouesse de son professeur de DCFM.

Le brun entraîna ensuite ses amis dans le parc pour pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité et leur raconter l'aggravation de l'état de santé de la jeune fille.

- C'est quand même incroyable que personne ne soit en mesure de trouver un remède, s'indigna Hermione. Il y a forcément un antidote.

- Faut-il encore être capable de connaître le poison, rajouta Ron.

- C'est pour cela qu'il nous fallait quelqu'un de compétent. La mère de Draco a réussi à trouver quelqu'un capable de nous aider, sourit Harry.

- Qui ça ?

- Rogue

- Quoi ? Rogue ? Celui qui passait son temps faire perdre des points à Gryffondor juste pour le plaisir ? s'exclama le roux.

- Lui-même. Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'a pas du tout changé. Il a l'air aussi désagréable qu'avant.

- Personne ne l'avait revu depuis la Bataille. C'est incroyable qu'il ait accepté de sortir de son trou pour venir vous aider.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est le parrain de Draco. Il doit faire ça pour lui.

- L'important est qu'il réussisse à soigner Alessia, fit Hermione.

- C'est vrai. Il était horrible avec nous mais si il y a bien une personne capable de guérir Alessia, c'est bien cette vieille chauve souris !

- Ron !

Mais Ron ne faisait pas attention au reproche de Hermione ; il était bien trop content d'avoir fait rire son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps, dans les sous-sols du château, Draco conduisait son parrain jusqu'au laboratoire où le poison était entreposé.

- Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, lança Severus.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A l'époque, tu multipliais les conquêtes en dilapidant la fortune de ton père. Aujourd'hui, je te retrouve avec une fille adoptive et en couple avec Potter. Tu m'expliques ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer. Ca s'est fait tout seul. Et bien que ça paraisse ahurissant, je suis heureux comme ça, sourit le blond.

- Potter a bien déteint sur toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un Poufsouffle devant moi, se moqua Severus.

- Détrompe toi. C'est encore moi qui mène le jeu, se défendit Draco.

- Permets moi d'en douter…

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le laboratoire qui, prévu pour les expériences, contenait les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaires à Rogue. Les deux sorciers allumèrent le feu sous plusieurs chaudrons et Severus put commencer son travail avec l'assistance de son filleul.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Severus et Draco ne ressortent du laboratoire. Ils sautèrent les deux repas de la journée bien qu'Harry finisse par perdre patience en début de soirée. Il ne savait pas si les recherches avançaient où non, ce qui l'exaspérait déjà suffisamment mais le fait que Draco le laisse sans nouvelle toute la journée le rendit furieux.

Peu de temps après le repas, le brun descendit vers les cachots, bien décidé à savoir où ils en étaient. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter Draco. Le blond fit tomber le récipient qu'il avait dans les mains et le liquide blanchâtre qu'il contenait se répandait sur le sol.

- Bon sang Harry !! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'entrer comme ça ? Cria Draco. J'espère que tu es content, il nous a fallu deux heures pour le préparer !!

Harry resta muet face à la colère du Serpentard qui, visiblement, n'allait pas s'estomper d'aussitôt. Draco attrapa Harry par le poignet et le fit sortir de la pièce, le tout sous le regard inexpressif de Rogue.

Dans le couloir, le blond agressa Harry de plus bel :

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Ca te n'a pas traversé l'esprit que si nous sommes resté cloîtré toute la journée dans cette pièce c'était pour ne pas être dérangé ?

- Ca t'aurait tué de sortir cinq minutes pour me tenir au courant ? Rétorqua Harry, retrouvant sa répartie.

- Je ne pouvais pas. On a passé la journée à faire des potions qui méritaient une surveillance constante.

- A quoi ça sert d'être deux alors ?

- Ecoutes, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi à t'expliquer quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. Remonte te reposer, on se voit plus tard, fit Draco avant de s'engouffrer dans le laboratoire, laissant Harry en plan.

Le brun, encore plus en colère qu'en arrivant, retourna néanmoins dans son appartement, non sans faire un détour chez le blond pour récupérer Silver. Le serpent dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, il jeta un nombre incalculable de sort sur sa porte pour empêcher Draco de venir le rejoindre plus tard.

Il partit s'installer confortablement sur son lit avant d'entamer une petite conversation avec le reptile. La présence du serpent le détendait et lui permettait, pendant quelques instants, de penser à autre chose. Et bien que Silver et lui ait beaucoup de chose à se raconter, le Survivant finit par s'endormir tout habillé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La Lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel quand McGonagall entra à son tour dans le laboratoire. Draco cru d'abord que c'était son amant qui revenait à la charge et aller hurler quand il vit l'air affolé de la Directrice :

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Vite ! A l'hôpital ! Votre fille va très mal !

- Severus je…

- File, je peux finir sans toi. Va voir ce qui se passe et prend ça avec toi.

Le maître des Potions donna à son filleul une petite fiole contenant une substance rouge sang.

- Prévenez Harry ! fit Draco avant de récupérer la potion et partir en courant.

La Directrice laissa Rogue seul et remonta vers les appartements du Survivant. Elle fut stoppée par les protections de la porte tellement redoutables que même elle ne parvint pas à les faire tomber. Dans la chambre, le serpent qui s'était aussi endormi, se réveilla et se plaça devant le visage du brun :

_- Maitre ! Maitre, réveillez_ _vous_, siffla le reptile.

Mais le sommeil d'Harry étant de plomb, le serpent opta pour une autre solution et mordit le brun à la main qui se réveilla aussitôt :

_- Aie ! Silver qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?_

_- Maître, il y a quelqu'un devant votre porte. Quelqu'un qui souhaite entrer_.

_- C'est sûrement ton autre maître_. _Mais il ne rentrera pas, il est très bien dehors._

_- Non ce n'est pas maître Draco._

Faisant confiance au flair et à l'instinct du reptile, Harry prit sa baguette et partit dans le salon enlever les protections de sa porte. Le brun ouvrit cette dernière pour retrouver la Directrice, la baguette pointée sur lui.

- Enfin Monsieur Potter ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de vous enfermer d'une telle manière ?

- Professeur McGonagall ?

- Foncez à Sainte Mangouste, il semblerait que votre fille soit dans un état critique. Monsieur Malefoy y est déjà et…

Harry partit en bousculant quelque peu la Directrice sur son chemin. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall pour emprunter sa cheminée et atterrit dans un hall de l'hôpital qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre, il aperçut Draco qui était maintenu par trois gardiens de l'hôpital, l'empêchant de bouger, bien que le blond se débattait férocement. Harry fonça droit sur eux et dégagea les trois hommes d'un sort et son amant put se précipiter dans la chambre. Plusieurs médicomages et infirmières entouraient le lit, barrant le chemin à Draco. Harry entra à son tour et aida son amant à pousser le personnel pour découvrir Alessia en pleine crise.

A vue d'œil, on pouvait voir que le poison remontait le cou de la jeune fille et s'engageait sur son visage. La Gryffondor était secouée de spasmes et les infirmières avaient du mal à maintenir la jeune fille sur son lit. Le brun vit la fiole que Draco avait en main et s'approcha davantage pour attraper la tête de sa fille et la tenir droite. Bien que les médicomages criaient qu'il ne fallait rien lui donner, le blond versa la totalité de sa potion dans la bouche d'Alessia. Après quelques secondes, le corps de la jeune fille retrouva son immobilité et tous s'écartèrent du lit. Les traces avaient cessé leur remontée et quittaient le visage pour redescendre vers la nuque.

- Que lui avez vous donné ? fit un médicomage stupéfait. Un antidote ?

- Non, ce n'en est pas un. Mais ça va ralentir la progression du poison, répondit Draco en rangeant la fiole vide dans sa poche.

Le blond sortit de la pièce alors qu'Harry fixait toujours Alessia, de peur que la crise ne recommence. Mais quand les infirmières eurent fini de replacer correctement Alessia dans son lit, le brun sortit à son tour pour retrouver son amant, assis sur l'une des chaises du couloir. Harry s'assit à ses côtés, attendant en silence les explications du blond :

- Severus a réussi à faire cette potion mais elle n'est pas assez puissante pour la guérir complètement, expliqua Draco sans quitter la porte des yeux.

- Tu crois qu'il va réussir ?

- Il va bien falloir. Cette potion est notre seule chance. Mais en attendant qu'il trouve la solution, il va falloir faire avaler régulièrement à Alessia la potion que je viens de lui donner pour ne pas empirer son cas, soupira Draco, visiblement exténué par sa journée.

Voir son amant dans un tel état de fatigue fit culpabiliser Harry. Il s'était tué à la tache toute la journée avec son parrain et lui l'avait dérangé et avait même massacré une de leur expérience. Quand le brun voulu s'excuser, il vit Rogue arriver au loin avec une sacoche. Severus attrapa le médicomage responsable d'Alessia et lui remit la sacoche avec de nombreuses instructions sur son contenu. Bien que les deux hommes murmuraient, Harry put entendre Rogue expliquer qu'il apportait d'autres fioles de sa nouvelle potion et indiquer au médicomage son usage. Le médecin embarqua la sacoche avec lui et disparu au bout du couloir et Rogue se retourna vers Harry :

- Cela devrait la maintenir en vie le temps que je trouve l'antidote. Vous pouvez souffler un peu et vous occuper un peu plus de votre… compagnon, Potter.

Rogue donna à Harry la baguette du blond qu'il avait apparemment oublié en partant de Poudlard et quitta le couloir à son tour.

Harry le regarda partir, pensant qu'il aurait peut-être dû le remercier. Mais il sentit un poids sur lui. Draco venait de s'endormir, la tête posée sur son épaule. Le brun passa son bras derrière le dos du blond pour l'installer plus confortablement sur lui et ferma les yeux à son tour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Voilà un chapitre de plus !**_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais j'étais en vacances ( et oui, y'en a qui ont de la chance lol)**_

_**En tout cas, merci encore pour vos nombreux commentaires que je suis toujours aussi heureuse de lire.**_

_**Bizz à tous**_

_**À très vite**_

_**Darklara.**_


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPITRE 39

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'ai pu constater que le retour de Rogue a plu à la plupart d'entre vous ;)**_

_**Et pour ce qui est d'Alessia… Et bien je vous laisse découvrir la suite**_

_**Encore merci infiniment pour vos coms**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**CHAPITRE 39**

- Mais laisse moi vous donner un coup de main !

- Harry, laisse tomber tu veux. Tu ferais que nous ralentir de toutes façons, soupira Draco.

Une fois de plus, le blond perdait son temps à faire sortir son amant du laboratoire. Harry, qui ne supportait plus d'attendre que Rogue réussisse enfin l'antidote, s'était mis en tête de vouloir aider. Seulement, tout le monde savait que le Survivant avait autant d'affinité avec les Potions qu'avec Voldemort.

Tous les soirs, Harry faisait irruption dans les sous sols du château dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire lui aussi quelque chose pour Alessia mais chaque jour, il se faisait jeter dehors par Draco. Au début, cela amusait un peu le blond, ça lui changeait les idées de mettre en colère son Gryffon. Mais l'ancien professeur de Potion ne le voyait pas de cet œil et perdait patience de jour en jour. Et comme son amant se faisait de plus en plus persistant, Draco avait opté pour la manière forte en appelant quelqu'un d'au moins aussi têtu que le brun :

- Harry James Potter ! Sors d'ici, tout de suite !

Le brun se figea en entendant la voix. Ginny se tenait derrière lui et lui jetait des regards noirs.

- Ginny ? Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Neville ? demanda Harry, l'air innocent.

- Laisse les tranquille. Tu sais parfaitement que tu leur seras plus utile en les laissant travailler tous les deux. Ce n'est pas en faisant exploser leurs chaudrons que tu aideras Alessia alors maintenant sors immédiatement de cette pièce où je te jure que je vais vraiment me mettre en colère !

La cadette Weasley avait haussé le ton et semblait redoutable. Harry pensa un instant qu'elle ressemblait horriblement à sa mère quand elle se mettait dans cet état et que par conséquent, il valait mieux battre en retrait. Le brun se retourna pour jeter un regard à son amant qui retenait son fou rire tant bien que mal, puis sortit de la pièce pour disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

- Merci Ginny. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé de venir ici, sourit Draco

- Pas du tout. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais descendre pour le remettre un peu à sa place. Si jamais il revient, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, rétorqua la rousse avec le sourire.

Ginny salua d'un signe de tête le parrain du blond et sortit de la pièce à son tour.

- C'est bon, Hermione, tu peux sortir, appela Draco.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sortit d'une pièce adjacente où étaient rangés les ingrédients. Harry ne savait pas qu'elle prêtait main forte à Rogue et Draco dans leurs expériences et il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne le sache pas.

- Il reviendra demain soir, sourit la brune en posant des fioles vides sur la table.

- Après le savon de Ginny, ça m'étonnerait, répondit le blond.

- Depuis le temps que le fréquentes, j'osais espérer que tu avais appris à connaître un peu mieux ce sale gamin, fit Rogue sans lâcher des yeux son chaudron.

- Severus, je te rappelle que tu parles de mon futur époux, alors s'il te plait, évite de l'insulter devant moi.

Rogue levait les yeux au ciel alors que Draco et Hermione souriaient discrètement.

De son côté, Harry remontait plusieurs étages pour aller frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda le roux en ouvrant sa porte.

- Je viens me changer les idées, Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, viens, entre.

- Mione n'est pas là ? demanda Harry en entrant dans le salon.

- Non. En ce moment, elle passe toutes ses soirées dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle cherche quelque chose susceptible d'aider Malefoy et Rogue.

- Vraiment ? Viens avec moi, on y va aussi, fit le brun, prêt à repartir.

- Surtout pas ! J'ai voulu la rejoindre l'autre soir et je me suis fait engueulé. Elle disait que j'allais la déranger si jamais je venais avec elle.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils tous à nous prendre pour des incapables ?! Râla le Survivant en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- Ils ne nous prennent pas pour des incapables. C'est seulement qu'ils sont plongés dans des livres ou des potions. Deux domaines où on est loin d'être fort, sourit Ron en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Il faut pourtant que je fasse quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de me sentir inutile.

- Tu as déjà cherché qui pouvait être coupable de l'empoisonnement d'Alessia ?

- Pas vraiment. Entre les journées de cours et les allées retours à Sainte Mangouste… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, soupira le Survivant.

- Il faut trouver d'où venait ce qu'elle a mangé. D'où provenaient ces chocolats et à quel moment elle les a eu en main.

- Elle s'est évanouie le jour où elle a joué comme attrapeur pour Gryffondor. Elle est partie à sa salle commune après le match mais elle n'a pas du y resté longtemps puisque Draco et moi l'avons retrouvé chez lui peu de temps après, déjà inconsciente.

- Elle a peut être trouvé ces chocolats dans la salle commune. Rappelle toi, nous aussi on avait toujours une quantité de sucrerie à se partager lorsqu'on gagnait un match.

- Oui mais ils provenaient des autres élèves de Gryffondor qui les achetaient lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et qui nous les offraient. Et je ne pense pas que le coupable soit un élève de Gryffondor.

- Alors comment se sont ils retrouvés dans la salle commune ? A part les élèves de la maison, seuls les préfets et les enseignants peuvent y pénétrer et ça ne pas être eux non plus. Même si les confiseries arrivent par hiboux, ils n'atterrissent pas à la tour directement, ils passent d'abord par…

- Hagrid ! s'écria Harry en se levant de son fauteuil. Viens, on va le voir, il sait peut être quelque chose.

Le Survivant et son meilleur ami sortirent rapidement de l'appartement du roux et traversèrent les couloirs du château d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre la cabane du demi géant.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Draco et Hermione mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Un bref « on revient » et le brun et le roux continuèrent leur route.

- Tu les connais mieux que moi, tu peux me dire ce qu'ils vont faire dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda Draco à la brune.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure qu'ils ne vont rien faire d'inconsidéré… répondit Hermione, un peu hésitante.

Le blond nota le manque d'assurance de l'ancienne Gryffondor et après s'être échangé un bref regard, Hermione et Draco partirent à leur poursuite. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du château, ils eurent tout juste le temps de voir Harry et Ron s'engouffrer dans la Foret Interdite alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.

- J'aimerai savoir à quel moment les Gryffondors juge une situation comme « inconsidérée » ? Ironisa le blond.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserai que tu as peur de les suivre Malefoy, se moqua Hermione qui n'en était pas à sa première ballade nocturne dans la Foret. Je vois que tu ne t'es pas remis de la première année.

- Cette punition était complètement stupide. Je te rappelle que l'on n'avait que onze ans et cet endroit est bien trop dangereux pour des élèves encore inexpérimentés, rétorqua Draco en se dirigeant vers la Foret avec Hermione.

- Avec Harry et Ron, j'ai affronté des choses bien plus dangereuses que la Foret alors que l'on n'était même pas majeur. Alors disons que la première année n'était qu'une mise en bouche, sourit Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Draco fit de même et ils disparurent dans la pénombre. Bien qu'ils aient largement gagné en expérience les dernières années, la Foret restait un endroit hostile, même pour eux.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hagrid dans une vaste clairière. Le demi géant nourrissait les Sombrals ainsi que Buck. L'hippogriffe reconnut les deux visiteurs et se précipita sur eux pour quémander une caresse.

- Il vous apprécie vraiment tous les deux. Vous n'avez même plus besoin de vous incliner devant lui, c'est très rare, fit Hagrid en s'approchant d'eux.

- Bonsoir Hagrid.

- Harry, Ron. Qu'est ce qui vous amène à cette heure ci dans la Foret ? Quel mauvais coup préparez vous encore ?

- On a passé l'âge Hagrid. On vient seulement vous poser quelques questions, répondit Ron.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda le garde chasse, suspicieux.

Harry demanda alors à Hagrid s'il se souvenait avoir vu récemment des paquets venant par hiboux pour les Gryffondors qui auraient pu paraître un peu particulier et s'il avait une idée de l'expéditeur. Malheureusement, les colis provenaient de tellement d'endroits différents que le demi géant ne pouvait savoir. De plus, les paquets contenant des confiseries n'avaient aucun signe distinctif et il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en méfier.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage les garçons mais depuis que le tournoi de Quidditch a commencé, les envois ont doublé et certains paquets attirent plus mon attention que d'autres, se justifia le garde chasse.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Hagrid, vous ne pouvez pas tout voir, le rassura Harry avec le sourire bien que le brun fut un peu déçu de ne pas être plus avancé.

Des craquements de branches se firent alors entendre, provenant de la Foret. Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes aussi vite et pointèrent en direction du bruit.

- Attendez, ça n'est que nous ! s'écria Hermione en sortant de l'ombre. Dépêche toi un peu, fit la brune à la personne juste derrière elle.

- Fous moi la paix Granger où je t'étrangle avec une liane, menaça Draco en sortant à son tour.

Bien qu'ils étaient loin d'eux, Harry et Ron les reconnurent et rangèrent leurs baguettes. Seulement au moment où Draco s'avança un peu plus vers la clarté qu'offrait la Lune, l'hippogriffe, qui se souvint du blond, se rua sur lui à toute vitesse. Alors que Hagrid ordonnait à Buck de s'arrêter, Harry transplana juste devant Draco avant que l'hippogriffe ne l'atteigne :

- Buck, non ! Stop ! Cria le brun.

L'animal ralentit et stoppa sa course à quelques centimètres du Survivant qui se tenait devant son amant, les bras en croix.

Hagrid, Ron et Hermione observaient la scène sans bouger, chacun retenait son souffle. L'hippogriffe ne toucherait pas à Harry mais si le brun bougeait de sa place, l'animal s'en prendrait au blond.

- Ils ont la rancune tenace ces bestioles, ricana Draco.

A ces mots, Buck s'agita de plus bel et frappa le sol de ses sabots, prêt à charger à nouveau.

- Draco ferme la. Si tu ne veux pas y passer, incline toi, ordonna Harry.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas me rabaisser devant ce sale…

- Draco !

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le blond soupira bruyamment avant de s'abaisser. Harry se décala doucement pour laisser l'hippogriffe observer son amant. Buck se rapprocha lentement de Draco en le jaugeant du regard. Le blond, lui, maintenait fermement sa baguette restée dans sa poche. L'animal tourna autour de l'héritier Malefoy avant de se poster à nouveau devant lui :

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, fit Harry.

- Pff, tu parles, rétorqua Draco.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, répondit le brun en caressant la tête de l'hippogriffe pour l'apaiser.

- J'hallucine, marmonna Draco, toujours incliné.

Après un court instant, Buck s'inclina à son tour, permettant au blond de se redresser et même de gratifier l'animal d'une caresse hésitante. La tension retomba aussi vite et Hagrid s'approcha :

- J'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu montreras un peu plus de respect envers ce genre de créature. Je pensais que la troisième année t'avait servi de leçon, fit le demi géant au blond.

- Tu n'aurais peut être pas du te mettre sur sa route, lança Ron à Harry en souriant.

- Weasley, encore une remarque de ce genre et je fais en sorte qu'il s'en prenne à toi, rétorque aussi vite Draco.

Et alors que Ron et Draco se lançaient dans une joute verbale devenue routinière pour tous, Hermione s'adressa à Harry :

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus ici ?

- On a demandé à Hagrid s'il savait quelque chose sur les paquets qu'aurais pu recevoir Alessia mais il n'a rien noté de particulier.

- Et les colis peuvent venir de n'importe où… soupira Hermione.

- On finira bien par trouver, sourit Harry. En attendant, on ferait peut être mieux de rentrer les deux autres au château, rajouta le brun en montrant d'un signe de tête Ron et Draco.

- Laisse les. Viens on y va, ils finiront par suivre, rigola Hermione avant de saluer Hagrid.

Harry et Hermione repartirent dans la Foret en marchant l'un à côté de l'autre en silence alors que le brun arborait un petit sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire de cette façon ? demanda Hermione.

- Je repense à plusieurs choses ; la première fois qu'on est entré dans cette Foret et les diverses raison qui nous poussé à y retourner, sourit le brun. Tu te souviens d'Ombrage ?

- Comment l'oublier ? Je me demande si elle est encore en vie.

- J'espère que non après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir… répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

- Eh ! Attendez nous !

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir arriver leurs compagnons au pas de course.

- Vous auriez pu nous attendre, fit Ron, un peu essoufflé.

- On a préféré prendre de l'avance. D'habitude, ça dure plus longtemps. Vous avez fini par vous entendre ? demanda le Survivant, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Il faudrait déjà que la belette devienne raisonnable, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance, sourit Draco.

Le roux allait répondre mais Harry le devança en changeant de sujet :

- Au fait, il y a du nouveau du côté de l'antidote ?

- Pas vraiment. On continue de travailler autour de la potion qu'on donne à Alessia depuis plusieurs jours mais à chaque fois, on reste au même point. Si l'on se trompe dans les dosages, ça peut lui être fatal, répondit Draco, la mine sombre.

Les deux couples continuèrent leur marche en silence jusqu'au château, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Draco laissa le trio pour aller voir une dernière fois son parrain avant d'aller se coucher. Mais il retrouva le laboratoire vide avec un parchemin laissé à son attention sur une table :

_Rejoins moi à l'hôpital et ne dis rien à Potter_

Intrigué par cette demande, Draco reparti vers le bureau de la Directrice pour emprunter la cheminée. McGonagall était assise derrière son bureau et semblait déjà attendre le blond :

- Ah Monsieur Malefoy, le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous viendriez. Allez y, cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est parti, fit la Directrice.

Draco se précipita dans la cheminée et réapparut en un rien de temps à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva devant la chambre, une troupe de médicomage s'agglutinait devant la porte mais leur chef les empêchait d'entrer.

- Monsieur Rogue vous attend à l'intérieur, fit le médecin au blond.

En entrant dans la chambre, Draco jeta d'abord un regard vers la jeune fille qui était toujours dans le même état. Il se retourna alors vers son parrain :

- Severus, qu'est ce que tu…

- Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner mais au cas où cela fonctionne, il valait mieux que tu sois présent.

Rogue sortit alors de la poche de sa robe une petite fiole contenant un liquide argenté dont il versa qu'une seule goutte entre les lèvres de la rouge et or. La réaction se fit quasi instantanément : la Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, comme réveillée en sursaut. Son regard accrocha celui de Draco. Le blond lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit mais lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Severus ?

- Ce n'est qu'une première réaction et mon dosage n'est pas encore définitif. Elle est sortie de son coma, elle n'est plus que dans un profond sommeil je dirais. Je t'ai demandé de venir parce qu'il fallait qu'elle voie un visage familier en ouvrant les yeux, pour qu'elle ne panique pas, expliqua Rogue avant de laisser seul son filleul dans la chambre pour aller s'entretenir avec les médicomages.

- Encore un peu de patience et tu seras de nouveau parmi nous, murmura Draco à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Il profita d'être seul dans la chambre pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front d'Alessia avant de sortir à son tour. Fidèle au caractère de sa maison, le blond préféra fuir et laisser son parrain se débarrasser seul du personnel de l'hôpital un peu trop curieux. Alors que le sorcier jetait des regards noirs à son filleul, Draco quitta Sainte Mangouste pour regagner Poudlard.

De retour au château, le blond fit un bref résumé à la Directrice sur l'état de santé d'Alessia, ce qui redonna le sourire à McGonagall qui s'était, elle aussi, prise d'affection pour la jeune fille. Puis Draco repartit vers l'appartement de son amant qu'il retrouva en pleine partie d'échec avec Ron alors qu'Hermione lisait dans son coin.

A peine avait il passé la porte que Harry nota tout de suite son sourire :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le brun

- Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux, sourit Draco.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ?! S'écria le Survivant en se levant si brusquement qu'il renversa le plateau du jeu, s'attirant au passage les plaintes des pièces.

- Oui mais elle s'est déjà rendormie. Severus a réussi à la faire sortir de son coma mais elle reste dans un profond sommeil. Elle est encore faible et Severus doit encore peaufiner son antidote, expliqua le blond.

Harry ne semblait pas trop déçu d'avoir manqué le réveil d'Alessia, au grand soulagement de Draco qui eut peur un instant d'avoir à faire à la légendaire colère du Survivant. Loin de là, le brun ne retenait qu'une chose : elle avait ouvert les yeux. Soulagés qu'il y ait enfin un espoir, Harry et Draco semblèrent d'un coup plus détendus, comme si la pression et le stress des dernières semaines étaient retombés en un instant. Ron et Hermione, également heureux de la tournure des évènements, préférèrent laisser le couple seul et regagnèrent leurs quartiers. Les deux sorciers se changèrent pour pouvoir continuer la discussion dans leur lit :

- J'aurais quand même bien aimé être là à son réveil, marmonna Harry en se lovant dans les bras de son amant.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'est restée éveillée que quelques secondes, répondit le blond en les recouvrant d'une couverture aux couleurs Gryffondor.

- Elle a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, elle m'a simplement sourit. Severus voulait que je sois présent pour lui donner au moins un point de repère à son réveil.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ?

- Severus n'était pas sur de son coup. Si ça échouait, tu serais encore en train de râler à l'heure qu'il est, se moqua Draco.

- Tu insinues encore que je ne sais pas me contenir ? Rétorqua Harry, faussement vexé.

- Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme.

- Crétin

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une bonne semaine défila encore sans que Rogue ne refasse de tentative avec son antidote. Même Draco, qui connaissait toute la complexité des Potions, commençaient à perdre patience au moins autant qu'Harry. Il devenait tellement nerveux dans ses préparations que Rogue préféra le faire sortir et garder Hermione. Le couple avait aussi espacé ses visites à l'hôpital ; venir tous les jours semblaient ralentir le temps et ils passaient plus de temps à passer inaperçu dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste qu'au chevet d'Alessia. Harry avait fini par apprendre que sa meilleure amie aidait Rogue ce qui valait un harcèlement quotidien au professeur de Métamorphose de la part de son meilleur ami et même de Draco. Mais Hermione tenait bon et arborait un sourire mystérieux en permanence, ce qui avait le don d'agacer au plus haut point l'ex prince des Serpentards. Plusieurs fois par jour, Draco et Harry posaient les mêmes questions à Hermione : comment ça avance ? C'est pour bientôt ?

Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor répondait tous les jours la même chose : ça se présente bien. Draco avait même était voir Ron pour qu'il réussisse à convaincre Hermione d'une manière un peu plus suggestive… Mais le roux avait également échoué, ce qui permis à l'héritier Malefoy de se moquer de lui sans gêne.

Un nouveau week-end commençait alors qu'Harry et Draco étaient encore au lit. La veille, ils étaient allés se coucher relativement tard, préférant passer la soirée à élaborer un plan pour faire craquer Hermione. Tous les deux encore profondément endormis, n'entendirent pas la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une personne qui s'approcha doucement de leur lit avant de bondir littéralement sur eux sans ménagement :

- Bonjour tous les deux !!

- Alessia !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	40. Chapter 40

**_Et voilà un chapitre de plus!_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous_**

**_Darklara_**

**Chapitre 40**

Harry et Draco n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La jeune fille qu'ils veillaient depuis plusieurs semaines se tenait devant eux, dans leur lit, un superbe sourire sur le visage et visiblement en pleine forme. Le premier à se jeter sur elle fut le Survivant qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras :

- Harry, ne me sers pas comme ça, tu m'étouffes ! rigola Alessia.

- Mais… Comment ? demanda Draco, toujours abasourdi par la présence de la Gryffondor.

Le brun relâcha sa fille pour la laisser s'expliquer :

- En fait, je ne viens pas de me réveiller. Ça fait plusieurs jours déjà que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

- Mais toutes les dernières fois que nous sommes venus te voir, tu dormais, rétorqua Harry.

- Non pas tout à fait. En réalité je faisais semblant. Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Hermione était présente à mon réveil, enfin mon second réveil, puisque le premier, tu étais là, répondit Alessia en regardant Draco. Elle m'a raconté tout ce que vous aviez fait pendant que je dormais, toutes vos visites…

- C'était la moindre des choses. Il était hors de question de te laisser seule, fit Draco en accueillant Alessia dans ses bras.

Blottie dans les bras du blond, la Gryffondor continua son récit :

- Comme je ne voulais pas vous voir à l'hôpital, surtout que je n'étais pas encore en pleine forme, j'ai demandé à Hermione si elle pouvait faire en sorte que je puisse rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement rétablie. Elle s'est arrangée avec le personnel de l'hôpital et j'ai pu prendre mon traitement tranquillement jusqu'à être complètement guéri.

- Tu sais que ce ne sont pas les médicomages qui t'ont soigné ?

- Tu parles de ton parrain ?

- Je vois que tu l'as déjà rencontré.

- Bah il fallait bien. J'avais deux potions à prendre tous les jours. Hermione me rapportait la première, Rogue, la deuxième.

- Et ? Comment tu le trouves ? demanda Harry sans cacher son sourire.

- Il est horrible ! Comment tu peux avoir un parrain pareil ?!

Harry laissa exploser son fou rire alors que Draco se retenait, par respect pour l'ancien professeur de Potion.

- Il n'est pas horrible. Disons qu'il a son propre caractère, le défendit le blond.

- Hermione m'a dit que c'était votre professeur de Potions quand vous étiez élèves ici. Elle m'a dit aussi à quel point il valorisait les Serpentards et descendait les Gryffondors.

- Est ce qu'elle t'a aussi raconté à quel point il s'acharnait sur moi ? demanda Harry.

- Elle m'en a vaguement parlé oui… sourit Alessia. Et vu sa haine pour Gryffondor, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'aidait.

- Tu as osé demander ? demanda Harry surpris par l'audace de la jeune fille. Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

- Secret !

- Allez dis nous, insista Draco.

-Non. En plus, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas le répéter sous peine de représailles, plaisanta la Gryffondor.

- Dans ce cas… Commença Harry

- On va devoir employer la force, termina Draco.

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent sur leur fille pour une série de chatouilles et autres pincements en règle pour la faire craquer. Bien vite, la chambre se remplit de cris et de rires. Harry et Draco étaient au comble de la joie d'avoir retrouvé leur fille et le trio reprit sa complicité comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Dans le couloir patientaient les amis du couple qui souhaitaient voir Alessia. Hermione les avait tous prévenus du retour de la jeune Gryffondor, mais ils préféraient attendre le bon moment avant de frapper à la porte, de peur de gâcher les retrouvailles.

Seulement, la patience de Ron fut vite essoufflée et le roux frappa à la porte en s'écriant :

- Eh ! On voudrait voir la miss, c'est possible ?

De l'autre côté, dans la chambre, les jeux cessèrent aussitôt :

- Fais moi penser à tuer Weasley, maugréa Draco en reposant un coussin qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

Alessia rit de sa remarque pendant qu'Harry se levait pour aller ouvrir à ses amis. Le brun salua son meilleur ami avant de se décaler pour laisser entrer Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

Alessia les rejoignit dans le salon et enlaça chaleureusement ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa famille.

- Voilà ma petite championne. Alors prête à reprendre l'entraînement ? demanda Ron en faisant asseoir Alessia à ses côtés.

- Weasley, il est hors de question qu'elle joue au Quidditch. Je te rappelle qu'elle sort de l'hôpital, fit Draco en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Mais si elle est sortie c'est qu'elle va bien non ? Harry, j'ai raison non ?

- Désolé Ron mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Elle doit se reposer, laisse lui encore un peu de temps.

- Hé ! Je suis là et c'est encore moi qui décide. Je veux rejouer, intervint Alessia.

- Certainement pas. Je t'interdis de monter et même d'approcher un balai de prêt ou de loin, rétorqua Draco sur un ton plutôt dur.

Alessia regarda alors Harry, cherchant un soutien de sa part mais le Survivant ne revint pas sur sa position :

- Draco a raison. Tu dois y aller doucement. Tu sais très bien que le Quidditch est un sport violent. Tu dois te ménager. Attends encore un peu. Ron a réussi à repousser tous tes matchs, tu n'en a manqué aucun, tu as encore le temps.

- Est ce que tu penses que tu peux trouver un autre attrapeur temporaire pour l'équipe de Poudlard ? demanda le blond à Ron.

Mais avant que Ron ne réponde, Alessia, furieuse, cria après son père :

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me remplace ! Je peux jouer, je le sais.

- Tu as beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Tu as manqué plusieurs semaines de cours. Les études sont plus importantes, le Quidditch peut attendre, rétorqua Draco en haussant le ton.

- Je ne vais pas étudier nuit et jour, j'ai envie de me détendre aussi et même si tu ne veux pas, je jouerais quand même ! cria Alessia avant de sortir de l'appartement non sans claquer la porte.

- Alessia, revient ici tout de suite ! gronda Draco, en vain.

Le blond allait sortir à sa poursuite, mais Harry le retint :

- Laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras pas à lui faire entendre raison maintenant.

- Désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet Harry, s'excusa Ron.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je vais voir si je la retrouve.

- Elle est sûrement partie dans sa salle commune. Laissez la un peu tranquille, ce n'est pas la peine de l'énerver davantage, conseilla Hermione.

- Tu as probablement raison. En attendant, tant que je t'ai sous la main, tu pourrais nous raconter les détails de sa guérison ? Je crois que tu nous dois pas mal d'explication, sourit Harry.

Les trois couples s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils et Hermione débuta son récit. De son côté et encore en colère contre ses pères, Alessia s'offrit une petite ballade dans les couloirs encore déserts de l'école. Ses pas la conduirent aux serres, un endroit du château qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et elle savait que personne ne viendrait la chercher dans cet endroit. Elle passa les portes de verre et traversa quelques serres avant de tomber sur Rogue qui récoltait une substance jaunâtre d'une plante qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier :

- Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille ? Vous n'êtes pas avec vos parents ?

- Non, je les laisse tranquille. Ils doivent être en train de faire la liste des choses à m'interdire, marmonna Alessia.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Rogue, curieux de savoir comment son filleul se dépêtrait dans son rôle de tuteur.

- Ils refusent que je joue au Quidditch en prétextant que je ne suis pas assez reposée. Je me connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que je suis en forme pour jouer. Votre potion m'a guérie.

- Ma potion vous a guéri, mais le repos fait partie intégrante de votre rétablissement. Vous devrez attendre une à deux semaines avant de monter sur un balai pour plus de sûreté.

- Une à deux semaines ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Je vous dis que je vais bien !

- Vous voulez prendre le risque de retomber dans le coma ? Votre empoisonnement est dû à une substance encore inconnue. Je l'ai chassé de votre corps, mais rien ne prouve que le poison ait complètement disparu. L'effort peut aider le poison à réapparaître. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton glacial employé par Rogue calma aussitôt les ardeurs de la jeune Gryffondor qui n'avait pas vu le problème sous cet angle. Penaude, elle demanda alors :

- Est ce que vous connaissez un moyen de savoir s'il y a encore du poison en moi ?

- J'y travaille. Quand je l'aurai trouvé, vous en serez la première informée. En attendant, je vous saurais gré de ne pas raconter à vos pères ce léger détail. Je ne veux plus subir leur présence au quotidien qui m'empêche de travailler convenablement.

- Je n'en avais pas l'attention de toute façon. Au revoir professeur.

_Étrangement Serpentarde pour une Gryffondor_, pensa le maître des Potions en regardant Alessia sortir des serres.

La Gryffondor regagna sa salle commune pour aller saluer ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son malaise. Tous, déjà au courant de son retour, lui réservèrent un accueil des plus chaleureux et la jeune fille fut ravie de voir que nombre de ses camarades de première année lui avait pris les cours pendant son hospitalisation. Hermione l'avait avertie que la majorité des élèves n'étaient pas au courant pour le poison hormis ses amis proches. Elle s'abstint donc d'un récit détaillé et profita de ses amis pendant le reste de la matinée. À l'heure du déjeuner, Alessia et une troupe de Gryffondor descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Se rappelant la scène qu'elle avait faite quelques heures auparavant dans l'appartement du blond, Alessia préféra ne pas regarder la table des professeurs et s'installa à la table des rouges et or sans lever la tête. Mais même penchée sur son assiette, elle sentait les regards pesants de ses pères et se décida à lever la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Harry et Draco qui l'observaient. Hermione et Ginny semblaient la soutenir et Ron et Neville lui souriaient, de même que la Directrice. Draco avait l'air encore en colère et Harry ne semblait pas dans le même état mais n'avait pas l'air content d'elle pour autant. Prenant conscience de son comportement un peu exagéré, elle pris la décision d'aller s'excuser auprès d'eux après le repas. Et redoutant le sermon redoutable que lui réservait au moins l'héritier Malefoy, elle préféra ignorer un instant ce qui l'attendait et discuta joyeusement avec ses amis tout le long du repas. Un autre regard, venant de la table des Serpentards, était posé sur la jeune Gryffondor qu'elle ne vit pas mais qui fut néanmoins capté par l'un des professeurs :

- Il n'est pas croyable celui-là, elle rentre à peine de l'hôpital et il la dévore déjà des yeux, marmonna Draco en jetant des regards noirs au jeune Dayton.

- Laisse le regarder, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Tu ne peux pas te concentrer un peu plus sur ton assiette, ça te changerait un peu, soupira Harry.

- Tu préfères que je te regarde toi ? Je veux bien mais cela ne va pas passer inaperçu, rétorqua le blond, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Alessia ? demanda Harry, calmant instantanément les pensées de son amant.

- Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle doit se rétablir complètement avant de reprendre le Quidditch. On ne peut pas se remettre complètement et aussi facilement d'un tel empoisonnement. Elle doit rester tranquille et vu qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'obéir, elle devra être sanctionné.

- Tu as l'intention de la punir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? S'il faut en arriver là pour la protéger… Et je compte sur toi pour être de mon côté, je ne veux pas que tu fondes quand elle te regardera comme elle l'a fait ce matin. Elle sait très bien que tu es le plus gentil.

- On peut très bien être gentil et savoir se faire respecter. Mais si tu exagères avec la punition, tu auras à faire à moi, rétorqua le brun avec le sourire.

Alessia voyait ses pères sourire et se dit que leur colère s'était apaisée. Mais quand Draco la regarda à nouveau, elle croisa son regard glacial.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'après le déjeuner, elle partit vers les appartements de ses tuteurs. Elle retrouva Draco et Harry dans le salon de blond :

- Je suis désolée de m'être emporté de cette manière, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Pardon.

En faisant ses excuses, Alessia semblait avoir perdu plusieurs années aux yeux du couple. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille vulnérable que l'on avait de protéger et non de punir. Draco abandonna ses convictions en quelques secondes quand Alessia se blottit dans ses bras pendant qu'Harry refoulait ses remarques et son sourire. Alessia promit de ne pas trop faire d'effort et d'attendre encore un peu avant de remonter sur un balai, ce qui rassura aussitôt le couple. Harry fit un rapide allé retour dans son appartement pour aller chercher Silver. Alessia se souvint alors des évènements précédant son évanouissement :

- Il n'a rien eu ? Il n'est pas tombé malade ? Pourtant il a mangé la même chose que moi.

- Oui mais cela ne l'a pas affecté de la même manière, on ignore encore pourquoi d'ailleurs, répondit Draco en observant le reptile autour du cou de la jeune fille.

- Il m'a mordu. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. C'était dû au poison ?

- Non il tentait de te prévenir et t'empêcher de manger, répondit Harry.

- Et moi je t'ai enfermé dans ton vivarium… Excuse-moi, fit Alessia en prenant le serpent dans ses mains.

Silver fixa Alessia et siffla doucement avant de reprendre sa place autour du bras de la Gryffondor.

- Il dit qu'il ne t'en veut pas et qu'il est heureux de te voir en pleine forme, traduit Harry.

- Tant mieux… Dites, vous savez qui est responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- On a préféré attendre que tu te rétablisses complètement avant de commencer les recherches. D'ailleurs tu pourrais peut-être nous en dire un peu plus en nous racontant ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, fit Harry.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter ; je me souviens être aller à la salle commune après le match. Toute l'équipe commençait déjà à fêter la victoire quand je les ai rejoints. L'une des tables était remplie de bonbons et chocolats en tout genre et je me suis servie, expliqua Alessia.

- Personne n'y avait déjà touché ?

- Non, la plupart étaient pour les membres de l'équipe et d'autres portaient carrément notre nom. J'ai pris ceux qui m'étaient adressés ; j'en ai même laissé une partie à l'équipe et je suis venue ici. Quelqu'un d'autre en a mangé ? réalisa soudainement la jeune fille.

- Non, uniquement toi. Tu leur a donné tous ceux qui n'étaient pas toxiques sans le savoir, répondit Draco.

- J'ai au moins réussi à sauver l'équipe de Gryffondor, plaisanta la jeune fille. Ils ont été mis au courant pour le poison ?

- Ils voulaient te reprendre comme attrapeur remplaçant ; il y a bien fallu qu'on leur explique pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas sortir de l'hôpital. Dès qu'ils ont su, ils y ont vu une vengeance d'une autre équipe ou un coup monté contre toi. Toute la maison Gryffondor a suivi cette idée et il y a fallu quelques jours avant que les élèves restent tranquilles et arrêtent de harceler tout le monde pour connaître la vérité, raconta Draco.

- Les Serpentards se sont faits persécutés un moment, rigola Harry.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça même si ce ne sont probablement pas eux les coupables, rétorqua Alessia.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Draco.

- Les chocolats que j'ai mangé, je les ai gardé pour moi parce que je les connaissais déjà et que je les adorais. On ne les trouve pas dans notre pays, à moins d'aller dans une boutique spécialisée. Ce sont des confiseries étrangères alors à moins qu'un élève en ait avec lui depuis un moment, je ne vois pas comment…

- Les Gryffondors avaient raison, la coupa Draco.

- Raison ? À propos de quoi ?

- Le château est truffé d'étrangers depuis le début du tournoi de Quidditch. Et McGonagall s'est bien arrangé pour pouvoir les laisser rentrer chez eux quand ils ne jouent pas. Ils peuvent repartir dans leur pays puis revenir avec ce qu'ils veulent sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

- Tu penses que c'est une équipe adverse qui aurait manigancé tout ça ? demanda Harry. Ils ont failli la tuer, je te rappelle. Et puis pour quelle raison ?

- Elle a triomphé à tous ses matchs. C'était peut-être pour la mettre hors-jeu, tout simplement. Tu te souviens d'où viennent ces chocolats ? Leur origine ?

- Non, soupira Alessia. Je les ai goûtés pour la première alors que j'étais toute petite mais on me les avait offerts. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, je n'ai jamais pensé à me renseigner.

- On n'est pas plus avancé… On ne va quand même pas faire le tour de tous les pays représentés à Poudlard pour savoir leurs spécialités culinaires ? fit le brun. Où est ce que tu vas ? demanda Harry en voyant Draco se lever pour sortir.

- À la Volière, envoyer un hibou à Alex. Lui pourra nous aider, répondit le blond avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

- Un Français… Évidemment, sourit Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le reste du week-end fut ponctué de nombreuses balades en dehors du château. Harry et Draco entraînèrent Alessia dans plusieurs endroits diffèrents : restaurants, boutiques. Harry et Alessia réussissent même à traîner Draco dans des activités moldus comme le cinéma ; le brun connaissant bien évidemment le principe et Alessia voulant à tout prix essayer depuis qu'elle en avait entendu parler. Pendant la séance, alors que la jeune fille était complètement prise par le film, Harry jetait des coups d'œil discrets à son amant et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait l'air ni impressionné ni aussi réticent qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

À la sortie du cinéma, Alessia était ravie de sa première expérience moldue :

- Il faudra qu'on recommence, j'ai adoré ! Tu m'emmèneras encore Harry ?

- Bien sûr. Et toi Draco, ça t'a plu ?

- Mouais… J'ai vu mieux, mentit le blond alors qu'Harry l'avait bien vu captivé par le film. Je vous laisse rentrer au château, je dois passer par le Manoir pour récupérer quelques affaires. À plus tard.

Draco fit quelques pas pour trouver une petite rue discrète pour y transplaner à l'abri des regards moldus. Il atterrit directement devant les grilles de la maison qu'il regarda un court instant ; les grilles, anciennement peintes en noires avec un « M » forgé au centre, avaient été repeintes en blanc et la lettre « P » s'entrelaçait avec le « M ». Cette nouvelle retouche fit sourire le blond qui se dirigeait vers la maison.

Il fut aussitôt accueilli par un elfe, prévenu de son arrivée et qui lui avait déjà préparé les affaires demandées. Le serviteur rajouta une petite malle que Draco n'avait pas prévue :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Madame votre mère m'a chargé d'y ajouter ceci Monsieur. Cette malle est à l'attention de Miss Alessia, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe.

- Ma mère est ici ?

- Oui Monsieur. Elle reçoit de la visite et m'a chargé de dire à quiconque se présenterait de ne pas la déranger.

- Allons bon, je suis chez moi aussi et je ne fais que passer.

Draco rétrécit ses bagages d'un coup de baguette pour les ranger dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, ce qui lui permit de ne manquer aucun détail de la scène : sa mère était assise sur un fauteuil, étroitement enlacée dans les bras de son visiteur : Severus Rogue.

Le blond resta sur le pas de la porte, la main encore posée sur la poignée, choqué par le spectacle. Narcissa se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils avant de rougir comme une adolescente pris en faute. Le maître des Potions resta silencieux, attendant les foudres de son filleul ; de toute façon, il ne pouvait nier, Draco en avait suffisamment vu pour tirer les bonnes conclusions.

- Je… Je ne faisais que passer. Je m'en vais, balbutia l'héritier Malefoy en rebroussant chemin, ignorant l'appel de sa mère.

Le blond sortit du Manoir en quatrième vitesse et transplana directement devant les grilles de Poudlard qu'il franchit rapidement avant de remonter le chemin menant au château. Il préféra s'arrêter au bord du lac pour réfléchir un moment à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Aux abords de la Foret Interdite, Harry, avec Hagrid, montraient Buck à Alessia. L'hippogriffe apprécia très vite Alessia et cette dernière lui rendait bien en caresse.

- Je te laisse un moment, Draco est revenu, annonça Harry avant de saluer le demi géant et de s'en aller.

- Comment sait-il qu'il est revenu ? demanda Hagrid à la Gryffondor.

- Ils ont toujours sur eux un bijou qui leur permet de savoir ce genre de chose, entre autre, répondit la jeune fille tout en nourrissant Buck.

Effectivement, les pendentifs qu'avait acheté Harry à Draco pour Noël permettaient à leur porteur de se localiser. Mais ils faisaient bien plus que cela ; ils pouvaient aussi informer l'état de santé de l'autre et même, parfois, leur état d'esprit. Et dès que Draco avait franchi les barrières de Poudlard, Harry l'avait immédiatement ressenti.

Le Survivant retrouva son amant assis contre un arbre, au bord de l'eau, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il arriva doucement et s'assit à ses côtés :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre…

- Bein dis-le-moi

Draco prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher d'une seule traite :

- Ma mère sort avec Rogue.

- Répète-moi ça.

- Ma mère sort avec Rogue.

La nouvelle plus l'air sérieux et dépité de Draco fut de trop pour Harry qui lui explosa de rire à la figure. Le blond se vexa aussitôt :

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Mais c'est mon parrain. Rien qu'avec ce que j'ai vu, je ne vais pas dormir pendant des semaines !

- Tu veux dire que tu les as surpris ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? demanda le brun, redoutant la réponse.

- Severus était vautré dans le canapé du salon et ma mère était dans ses bras.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu nous fais une crise juste pour ça ? rigola Harry. Mais je croyais que tu savais qui ta mère fréquentait.

- Je le croyais aussi. Si c'était Severus, je te l'aurai déjà dit. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle se cachait maintenant, marmonna le blond.

- Est ce que tu leur a parlé ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis parti aussi vite.

- Tu es bon pour une conversation avec eux deux maintenant, sourit Harry en se relevant. Aller viens, c'est l'heure du dîner, on en reparlera à table si tu veux.

- Non, je ne veux même plus y penser pour l'instant, rétorqua Draco en se levant à son tour.

Les deux professeurs remontèrent le parc pour arriver dans le hall du château, le tout sous les regards toujours aussi scrutateurs de certains élèves qui trouvaient toujours un peu étrange que ces deux professeurs soient toujours fourrés ensemble.

- Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ça aussi, murmura Harry en regardant les élèves. Ils vont finir par deviner ce qu'il y a entre nous.

- Moi je ne les trouve franchement pas très malins. À leur place, j'aurais tout de suite compris. Surtout qu'ils sont tous au courant pour Alessia.

- Ça se trouve, certains sont déjà au courant.

- Alessia m'a déjà dit que non. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Évidemment que je lui ai déjà demandé, bien que cela ne prouve rien. S'ils savent qu'elle a un lien avec nous, ils ne diront rien devant elle.

- En tout cas, dès qu'on aura retrouvé celui qui a utilisé le poison, on s'occupe un peu de nous. Ça nous changera.

- Pressé d'avouer au monde entier que tu as complètement craqué sur le dernier Malefoy mâle ? fit Draco, sur de lui.

- Avoue que te taper l'Elu ne te déplait pas non plus, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

- Ça a certains avantages… Répondit le blond avec un sourire carnassier.

Le couple pénétra dans la Grande Salle par la porte principale, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore scolarisés. Les élèves avaient été surpris au début puis tous avaient fini par s'y faire puisque Harry et Draco n'étaient pas les seuls à entrer de cette manière. Les huit nouveaux enseignants le faisaient de temps en temps, n'ayant pas pris l'habitude d'entrer par l'entrée des professeurs. McGonagall n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et les élèves souriaient de cette attitude qui ne semblait pas avoir terni avec le temps. La plupart du temps, les huit anciens arrivaient quand même avant les élèves ; ce qui leur évitait de traverser la salle sous les regards des élèves.

À peine installés à table, Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire à Harry de se taire que le brun avait déjà annoncé à Ron et Hermione la nouvelle relation Narcissa/Rogue. La meilleure amie du Survivant regarda le blond avec compassion mais Ron s'étouffa dans la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler. Draco eut un sourire mauvais pour le roux avant de commencer son repas. Et sachant que Ron serait incapable de se retenir, Hermione mit une certaine distance entre son compagnon et l'héritier Malefoy. Draco était entouré par Ginny et Hermione, alors que Ron était installé entre Harry et Neville. Pansy et Blaise vinrent s'installer aux côtés de Ginny. Draco fut d'ailleurs reconnaissant envers la rousse qui jugea bon de laisser le blond apprendre la nouvelle aux deux anciens Serpentards. Loin des sarcasmes du meilleur ami de son amant, Draco put manger tranquillement sans trop penser à sa fin d'après-midi, pour le moins mouvementée, et s'adonner à son passe-temps favori pendant les repas : garder un œil sur Alessia.

À la fin du dîner, Harry se risqua à convier ses deux meilleurs amis pour une petite soirée chez lui. À peine dans le couloir, Ron attaqua l'héritier Malefoy :

- Alors comme ça, tu vas devoir appeler Rogue papa ?

- Weasley, je te donne dix secondes d'avance, menaça aussitôt le blond.

- Tu penses qu'ils auront des enfants un jour ? Moi j'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Un…

Bien qu'Harry et Hermione se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire et s'attirer les foudres du blond. Draco, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Le regard froid qu'il jeta au roux fut suffisant pour le faire détaler aussitôt. S'en suivi alors une belle course-poursuite dans les couloirs pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Draco ne lâchant pas d'une semelle sa future victime. Elle finirait bien par s'épuiser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

Dès le lendemain de sa découverte, Draco reçu un hibou de sa mère, l'implorant presque de revenir au Manoir pour pouvoir lui expliquer convenablement la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le maître des Potions. Le blond était plutôt réticent à cette idée mais Harry finit par le convaincre en lui disant qu'il fallait bien qu'il s'y confronte un jour et qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter sa mère et son parrain indéfiniment.

Draco rentra donc au Manoir très tôt dans la matinée pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère. Il y trouva Narcissa et Severus déjà attablés qui l'attendaient. Une bonne heure plus tard, Draco savait tout de l'histoire de sa mère et de son parrain ; à savoir que les deux adultes se fréquentaient déjà en secret lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard et que Narcissa était mariée à Lucius. Lui qui trouvait que sa mère avait toujours été assez proche de son parrain, il comprenait désormais pourquoi. Pendant le récit de sa mère, Draco restait silencieux, ne posant qu'une question de temps en temps mais avant qu'il ne quitte le Manoir, il prit tout de même son parrain à part et son côté protecteur reprit le dessus. Rogue eut donc droit à un superbe sermon et des mises en garde de la part de son filleul. S'il venait à faire du mal de quelques manières que se soit à sa mère, il y aurait représailles, parrain ou non. Severus le gratifia d'un sourire entendu que seul Draco, où sa mère, avait droit et le blond put repartir pour Poudlard, l'esprit tranquille.

Au château, les cours allaient commencer et le blond arriva juste à temps pour regagner les cachots avant ses élèves. Sa journée allait débuter avec une classe de cinquième année ; Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, ainsi qu'avec un petit groupe d'élèves étrangers à l'école. Maintenant que le tournoi de Poudlard allait reprendre, les élèves des écoles étrangères revenaient au château pour se préparer aux matchs mais ils n'étaient pas dispensés de cours pour autant. Le groupe étranger était toute l'équipe de Quidditch italienne, composée de deux filles et cinq garçons. Lorsque Draco sortit de son bureau pour pénétrer dans sa salle, il surprit sa classe en pleine effervescence ; chose dont il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude puisqu'il avait réussi à terroriser ses élèves presque de la même manière que son parrain. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était les étrangers qui lui ruinaient toute son autorité. Aucun élève ne s'aperçut de la présence de leur professeur dans la salle et Draco allait sévir quant un bout de leur discussion, centrée sur le Quidditch, attira son attention :

- Vous n'avez aucune chance de nous vaincre, on va remporter ce tournoi haut la main, s'écria un élève de l'école italienne.

- N'importe quoi, on vous a vu jouer, vous êtes mauvais. La victoire sera pour nous, rétorqua aussi vite un Gryffondor.

- Et comment ? Sans votre précieux attrapeur, vous êtes fichus, vous ne valez rien !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Notre attrapeur est bien là et vous allez vous en rendre compte bien assez tôt !

- Silence !

Draco n'eut aucun besoin de crier ; le ton employé fit taire aussitôt toute la classe et les élèves encore debout s'installèrent aussi vite, sans rechigner.

- Si j'entends encore parler une seule fois de Quidditch dans ma classe, plus personne ne montera sur un balai ou n'assistera à un match de l'année.

Les élèves de Poudlard connaissaient suffisamment maintenant leur professeur de Potions pour le savoir redoutable et capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais les autres, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de subir autant d'autorité à l'école, ne purent s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Professeur, vous n'avez aucun droit de nous interdire de jouer au Quidditch, de même que nous punir, lança un joueur italien d'un air supérieur.

Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se tournèrent alors vers celui qui avait osé s'élever devant l'héritier Malefoy. Draco quitta son bureau pour se diriger au fond de la classe, droit sur l'élève en question.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et dit d'un ton plus glacial que jamais :

- Tu es sous l'autorité de Poudlard ici, par conséquent tu te plies aux règles comme tout le monde et si tu ne les respectes pas, je suis parfaitement dans mon droit de te faire ravaler tes paroles.

Draco était tellement effrayant que le jeune homme se tassa sur son tabouret sans demander son reste. Draco ne le lâcha pas des yeux durant toute la durée de son cours et le joueur de Quidditch fixa son chaudron jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. À la sonnerie, toute la classe sortit le plus rapidement possible de la salle, de peur que le professeur de Potions ne s'en prenne à eux. Alessia, qui n'avait pas cours, attendit que la salle soit vide pour entrer et voir Draco. Mais alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la salle, l'attrapeur de l'équipe italienne s'adressa à elle :

- Tu es revenue ? Je croyais que tu étais à l'hôpital.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ton école est une vraie passoire. On sait tout ce qui s'y passe, se moqua l'Italien. Tu vas reprendre ton poste dans l'équipe alors ? Remarque cela ne changera pas grand-chose.

- Tu as raison. Vous allez quand même perdre, rétorqua Alessia sur le même ton avant de rentrer dans la salle où l'attendait son père qui avait tout suivi de la conversation.

- Je vois que ta rage de vaincre est de retour, soupira Draco avec le sourire. Heureusement que les matchs ne sont que dans deux semaines.

- Oui et bien j'ai hâte de le renvoyer chez lui celui-là. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus, répondit Draco. Dis-moi, pas que ta visite ne me fasse pas plaisir mais tu n'as pas cours toi ?

- Si dans environ quinze minutes avec Ginny.

- Mais c'est à l'autre bout du château, tu devrais peut-être y aller.

- Pas si je me dépêche et que je prends des raccourcis, sourit Alessia.

Le blond savait depuis un moment qu'Alessia se permettait souvent de se déplacer à la dernière minute parce qu'une fois transformée en Animagus, la vitesse était de mise, lui permettant de ne jamais arriver en retard. Mais pour ce qui était des raccourcis, Draco soupçonnait son compagnon d'y être pour quelque chose.

Il discuta encore avec la Gryffondor pendant dix petites minutes avant de voir cette dernière se sauver.

Harry, de son côté, fascinaient sa classe de troisième année avec des sorts d'attaques qui n'étaient pas prévus au programme. Mais à la plupart de ses cours, Harry était souvent sollicité par ses élèves qui lui demandaient de réaliser un ou deux sorts dont ils avaient entendu parler mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Dans la mesure du possible, le Survivant exécutait le sort mais y trouvait toujours un lien avec son cours. Lorsqu'il jugeait que le sort n'était pas approprié à la classe mais qu'il voulait leur montrer quand même, il en faisait un informulé pour être sur qu'aucun élève tenterait de le reproduire. La plupart du temps, le brun n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour rendre son cours attractif, rien que son histoire suffisait pour avoir toute l'attention des étudiants. Au début, cela le gênait mais il finit par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien n'y faire et ses élèves avaient de très bons résultats.

Cette matinée-là, Harry dut montrer à la demande générale de sa classe le sortilège du Patronus. Et après qu'un immense cerf ait fait le tour de la classe, Harry put reprendre son cours normalement.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, le brun libera ses élèves pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la Grande Salle. Harry rangea ses affaires et sortit de sa salle pour se rendre à son appartement. Connaissant le château sur le bout des doigts, il souleva une tapisserie accrochée non loin de là pour disparaître derrière. Il se faufila à travers des passages étroits avant d'arriver près de la sortie. Il dut rester caché un petit moment car un groupe d'élève s'était arrêté pour discuter juste devant la sortie et empêchait Harry de passer. Le professeur de DCFM ne voulait pas montrer aux élèves ces raccourcis et McGonagall lui avait d'ailleurs recommandé d'être discret avec ce genre de chose. Il pensa au dernier moment à sa cape d'invisibilité mais il fut attiré par la conversation des élèves qui préféraient chuchoter :

- On ne va quand même pas recommencer, si on se fait attraper, on est bon pour le renvoi. Déjà que ce qui est arrivé n'était absolument pas prévu, marmonna un garçon.

- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils n'ont aucune chance de remonter jusqu'à nous et puis ils ont réussi à la soigner une fois, ils pourront bien recommencer, répondit un autre adolescent.

- Tu as l'air de prendre ça à la légère. Je te rappelle qu'elle est restée à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle a failli y rester, rétorqua une voie féminine. Je vous préviens, si vous retentez quelque chose de ce genre, je vais…

- Quoi ? Tu vas nous dénoncer ? Tu n'oseras jamais, si on tombe, tu tombes avec nous alors tu ferais mieux de te taire.

- Chut ! Taisez-vous, quelqu'un approche !

Ce n'était pas une personne mais tout un groupe d'élèves qui passait par ce couloir, faisant taire la mystérieuse conversation mais empêchant Harry de sortir de sa cachette. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que plus personne n'était devant la tapisserie, le brun sortit mais il était trop tard : le couloir était désert.

Il n'avait pas pu voir les visages mais il était sur d'une chose : il avait juste devant lui les coupables de l'empoisonnement d'Alessia mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute que les élèves parlait bien de sa fille, il ne restait plus qu'à les retrouver et rapidement. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils allaient recommencer sans se rendre compte réellement du danger de leur acte.

Le brun regagna son appartement en oubliant d'aller prendre son repas. Dans la Grande Salle, Draco, déjà attablé, jetait un coup d'œil à l'entrée des professeurs mais cette dernière restait fermée. Il regarda Ron et Hermione mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait savoir ou se trouvait leur meilleur ami. Le blond finit son assiette rapidement et sortit de la Grande Salle. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Harry de sauter un repas, en tout cas, pas quand tout allait bien. La logique allait donc de soi ; son amant n'était pas venu manger, il y avait un problème. Il retrouva son compagnon dans son appartement, concentré sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco.

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla Harry qui, dos à la porte, n'avait pas vu son amant rentrer dans la pièce et avait sursauté en entendant sa voix.

- Désolé, répondit le blond en lui donnant un rapide baiser. Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger ?

- Je cherche…

- Je vois bien que tu cherches, mais quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ? À cette heure ci, tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle.

- Je le sais bien mais je regarde si certains ne traînent pas dans les couloirs, répondit le Survivant sans lever les yeux du parchemin.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Draco en relevant le visage de son compagnon.

Harry raconta alors ce qu'il avait entendu dans le couloir. Draco en vint à la même explication que son amant : ils parlaient bien d'Alessia.

- Mais si tu ne les as pas vus, qu'est ce que tu fais avec la carte ? Elle ne te sert pas à grand chose.

- Je pensais qu'ils allaient continuer leur conversation ailleurs. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils étaient trois : deux garçons et une fille. S'ils n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle, je les aurais facilement repérés avec la carte. Quand je pense que je les avait juste devant moi…

- Pas la peine de te torturer avec ça, on sait désormais qu'on a affaire à des élèves.

- Oui d'ailleurs comment se fait-il que des adolescents se baladent avec un poison pareil sur eux ? s'emporta à nouveau le Survivant.

- On verra ça en temps voulu. On pourra déjà faire un tri parmi les élèves quand Alex sera là. J'ai reçu sa réponse toute à l'heure, il arrive demain et je pense que son aide nous sera précieuse, fit le blond, pensif.

- Je sais que tu as appelé Alex parce qu'il sera probablement capable de nous aider pour la provenance des chocolats mais tu n'étais pas aussi confiant hier. Tu penses déjà à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Peut-être bien mais on va attendre Alex pour nous le confirmer.

- Dis-moi qui tu soupçonnes.

- Pour que tu ailles aussitôt leur bondir dessus ? Non, ça ira, sourit le blond. Et puis, si je me trompe, tu auras l'air de quoi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort mais encore un peu de patience mon cœur.

Harry adorait quand Draco lui donnait un petit surnom, une habitude qui arrivait tout doucement. Depuis qu'Alessia allait mieux, ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de se retrouver ; trouver les coupables devenait donc primordial pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu la paix.

- Patience, patience… Mais comment tu fais toi pour rester aussi calme tout le temps ? Je te rappelle qu'ils ont l'intention de l'empoisonner à nouveau. Et je ne veux pas inquiéter Alessia avec ça. Il va falloir la surveiller sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ce qui n'est pas gagné, surveiller ce qu'elle mange en plus…

Draco et Harry s'échangèrent alors un regard avant de sortir en trombe de l'appartement pour partir en courant en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant les grandes portes, déjà ouvertes. Les élèves qui avaient fini leur repas sortaient tout en discutant, jetant un bref regard à leurs deux professeurs. Les deux sorciers allaient pénétrer dans la salle lorsqu'ils virent leur fille apparaître, toute souriante, plaisantant avec ses amis. En voyant Harry et Draco la fixer, elle murmura quelque chose aux autres Gryffondors avant de les laisser s'en aller puis se dirigea vers le blond et le brun.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor

- Rien du tout. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait un problème ? enchaîna Harry sur un ton pas très naturel.

- Parce que toi, tu es vite sorti de table, fit Alessia en regardant Draco, et toi tu n'es même pas venu manger, rajouta la rouge et or en fixant Harry. Et je vous retrouve devant les portes de la Grande Salle en train de m'attendre. Alors je demande encore une fois, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Dis donc jeune fille, tu arrêtes un peu de te prendre pour le centre du monde ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'on attendait mais Hermione et Blaise, mentit Draco en voyant justement les deux concernés s'approcher.

Alessia se retourna pour voir son professeur de Métamorphose et d'Astronomie arriver. Elle jeta un dernier regard inquisiteur à ses pères et partit rejoindre ses amis. Une fois la Gryffondor à bonne distance, le couple soupira bruyamment.

- Un problème avec Alessia ? demanda Blaise

- Pas vraiment, si ce n'est qu'elle est beaucoup trop maligne pour son âge, sourit Harry.

- Oui parfois elle me fait un peu trop penser à toi Granger, c'est presque effrayant, rajouta Draco.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle reste en tout point une Gryffondor, ça lui évitera bien des ennuis, rétorqua aussi vite Hermione d'humeur taquine.

- Ah c'est malin, elle va me l'énerver maintenant, murmura Harry à Blaise alors que Draco répondait déjà à Hermione.

- Tu penses qu'il va avoir le dessus cette fois-ci ? plaisanta Blaise.

- Sache que personne n'a le dessus avec Hermione, pas même l'héritier Malefoy, rigola Harry.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est effrayante parfois, sourit Blaise. Tiens au fait, Draco m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé un hibou à Alex. Il va revenir ?

- Oui, il arrive demain, sourit Harry en voyant Blaise ravi à l'idée de revoir le Français. On a besoin de ses connaissances culinaires, rajouta le brun.

- Espérons qu'il pourra vous aider. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai bientôt cours.

- Oui moi aussi. Attends, je fais un bout de chemin avec toi, proposa Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ceux-là ? demanda Blaise en désignant Hermione et Draco en pleine « discussion ».

- Mione ne devrait pas tarder à l'achever, ça sera bientôt fini, sourit Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie réussir à mettre l'héritier Malefoy hors de lui, une fois de plus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est en fin de journée qu'Alex arriva à Poudlard. Draco embarqua le Français avec lui dans ses cachots pour lui montrer les restes du chocolat empoisonné, conservé jusqu'à présent par un sortilège. Alex examina attentivement la confiserie en la manipulant avec beaucoup de précaution :

- Alors ? Tu le reconnais ? demanda Draco.

- Et bien même si on peut en trouver en France ou ailleurs, son origine est italienne.

- Tu en est sûr ?

- Oh oui, j'en ai déjà mangé aussi alors que j'étais en Italie. Je peux même te préciser la région si tu veux.

- Non ça ira comme ça pour l'instant, merci.

- On dirait que ma réponse ne te surprend pas plus que ça. Tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco lui répondit par un bref sourire avant de quitter les cachots, suivi d'Alex. Dans les couloirs, Draco retrouva Harry et les autres en pleine discussion. Blaise fut le premier à saluer le Français, heureux de le revoir. Harry allait faire une remarque quand Draco l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna loin du petit groupe.

- On va voir McGonagall, murmura le blond.

Harry acquiesça avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau et la Directrice les accueillit. Le couple lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, il ne leur manquait plus que l'autorisation pour agir.

- Je veux bien vous laisser faire. Mais comment être sûr que vous ne faites pas fausse route ? demanda la Directrice.

- Nous savons qui sont les coupables. Il suffit de les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une erreur, fit Draco.

- Cela pourrait prendre un temps considérable, annonça Dumbledore de son cadre, Il suffirait simplement de les interroger.

- Il ne vont pas simplement avouer leur faute, ce serait bien trop facile, répondit aussitôt Draco.

- Pas si on les force à dire la vérité, lança Harry en échangeant un regard complice avec son ancien Directeur.

- Le Véritasérum… Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit d'utiliser cette potion contre les élèves ? fit McGonagall.

- Ils peuvent très bien le boire à leur insu, sourit Dumbledore. Vous ne feriez qu'utiliser leur propre méthode.

- Albus, voyons, ce n'est pas sérieux… Soupira McGonagall.

- Rassurez vous professeur, nous n'utiliserons pas la potion, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, sourit Harry avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

Draco fit de même et après avoir saluer les deux professeurs, le couple quitta le bureau, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est long à préparer le Véritasérum ? demanda Harry à Draco une fois dans le couloir.

- Oui mais j'en ai toujours une petite réserve avec moi, sourit le blond avant de prendre le chemin des cachots à nouveau.

Le couple n'allait avoir aucun remord à utiliser cette potion. Bien que son usage sur les élèves soit interdit, ils avaient quitté le bureau de McGonagall en lui certifiant qu'ils auraient des aveux d'une manière honnête. La Directrice savait pertinemment que ses anciens élèves n'allaient pas tenir leur promesse mais, étrangement, elle n'en tiendrait pas compte et Harry et Draco le savait très bien.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe italienne utilisait le terrain de Poudlard pour leur entraînement. Caché sous sa cape, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Harry de rajouter un peu de véritasérum dans leur boisson pendant que l'équipe évoluait dans les airs. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe, ainsi que leur entraîneur, furent convoqués dans le bureau de la Directrice. Draco, Harry, ainsi qu'Alessia patientaient également aux côtés de McGonagall. La Directrice annonça alors les faits à l'entraîneur qui ne comprenait rien à cette convocation alors que le malaise se lisait déjà sur les visages des joueurs. Sous l'effet de la potion, les aveux se firent rapidement alors que l'entraîneur ne savait plus ou se mettre. Face aux coupables, Harry aurait bien aimé les punir à sa manière mais le regard de Draco l'en empêcha, même cela lui démangeait à lui aussi. Alessia, elle, restait de marbre. Ce n'était pas l'identité des coupables qui la choquait le plus, c'était plutôt la gravité des actes jusqu'à laquelle pouvait pousser la mauvaise foi. Les premières sanctions tombèrent aussitôt ; à commencer par la disqualification du tournoi de Quidditch et le retour immédiat dans le pays d'origine. Slughorn fut chargé de les accompagner, représentant le côté britannique, pour qu'Alessia ne soit pas obligée de partir elle aussi pour témoigner.McGonagall avertit Ron aussitôt afin qu'il puisse réorganiser le déroulement du tournoi avec une équipe en moins.

- Bon, maintenant que tout réglé, on va pouvoir souffler un peu, fit Alessia en sortant du bureau avec ses tuteurs. Vous allez pouvoir penser un peu à autre chose.

- Tu fais partie de nos vies maintenant alors cesse de penser que tu es une corvée pour nous. Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera toujours là et au moindre problème, n'hésite jamais à nous le faire savoir, annonça le Survivant avec le sourire.

La jeune fille regarda le blond qui acquiesça aux paroles de son compagnon avant de les serrer tour à tour dans ses bras.

- Bon, je vous laisse.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? demanda Draco, curieux.

- Laisse la tranquille. Allez file, fit le brun à la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci, à plus tard.

Alessia s'éloigna rapidement avant que Draco ne l'interpelle à nouveau. Alors qu'Harry réprimait un rire, le blond le prit dans ses bras :

- Tu sais où elle va, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas, mais c'est amusant de voir ta tête à chaque fois que tu n'as pas le contrôle sur elle, rigola le brun. Maintenant qu'elle ne risque plus rien, tu devrais te préoccuper un peu plus de moi.

- Tiens tiens, l'Elu est en manque de tendresse. Il fallait le dire plus tôt, murmura Draco avant d'échanger un baiser langoureux avec son amant.

- Hum Hum…

Le couple, encore enlacé devant l'escalier en colimaçon, n'avait pas vu Ron en ressortir.

- Weasley, toujours là quand il ne faut pas, râla le blond en se détachant de son amant.

Ron, ravi d'avoir embêter l'héritier Malefoy, se tourna vers Harry :

- C'est bon, tout est arrangé pour le tournoi. Mais il va se finir plus vite que prévu. En fait, ça arrangerait beaucoup de monde si Alessia pouvait jouer la semaine prochaine.

- C'est hors de question !

- Je pense que ça devrait aller. Je vais aller voir Rogue ; lui sait mieux que nous sa condition physique et pourra nous dire si elle peut déjà rejouer, fit Harry, sans tenir compte de l'objection du blond.

- Si tu veux je viens avec toi, se proposa Ron alors que le regard noir du blond ne le quittait pas. Ah ne fais pas cette tête Malefoy, on va voir papa, rajouta le roux, sans prendre conscience de la colère du blond.

- Weasley…

- Laisse-moi deviner, dix secondes d'avance, c'est ça ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus ne fut pas très ravi de voir débarquer Harry, Ron et Draco au Manoir, au contraire de Narcissa, toujours heureuse de voir son fils et ses amis. Elle les fit s'installer au salon et Harry annonça la raison de leur venue.

Pendant que le brun s'expliquait avec son ancien professeur de Potions, Ron restait concentré sur sa tasse de thé, refoulant un rire nerveux alors que Draco ne lâchait pas des yeux, attendant la moindre remarque de sa part pour lui sauter à la gorge. Narcissa voyait ce petit jeu et souriait discrètement. Elle savait bien que sa relation allait en choquer plus d'un.

- Potter, je suis sidéré que vous soyez venu me demander conseil. Auriez-vous enfin un peu de jugeote ? se moqua Rogue.

- Alors elle pourra jouer ou non ? demanda Harry sans faire attention à la remarque de Rogue.

- Dans une semaine, oui. Mais pas avant.

- Mais il faut bien qu'elle s'entraîne, fit Ron, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

-Dans ce cas, elle pourra supporter ses entraînements avec de simples potions revigorantes, mentit Severus.

Rogue travaillait toujours sur une potion capable de révéler s'il y avait encore du poison dans le corps de la jeune fille ou non. Il pensait avoir un certain délai devant lui mais le compagnon de son filleul le mettait presque au pied du mur sans le savoir. Il n'avait plus qu'une semaine pour trouver mais il s'abstint de leur révéler cette information.

- Dans ce cas, tout va pour le mieux alors. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de savoir qu'elle pourra rejouer plutôt que prévu, fit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à l'héritier Malefoy.

- On rentre ? proposa le blond en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Attends Draco, j'aurais quelque chose à t'annoncer, fit Narcissa. Et ça tombe bien que tu sois là aussi Harry. Je voulais vous dire que je vais quitter le Manoir pour aller vivre avec Severus.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite mais Draco ne cacha pas un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire sa mère.

- Heureux que je m'en aille ? sourit Narcissa.

- Non non, pas du tout. Je m'attendais à autre chose, c'est tout.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais tu es sûre de vouloir quitter cette maison ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de vivre ailleurs et puis cette demeure et la vôtre désormais, répondit Narcissa en regardant Harry. Vous avez déjà adopté une jeune fille charmante. Imaginez que vous vouliez encore agrandir la famille. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais revenir dans cette maison, elle reste tout de même aux mains des Malefoy, enfin, en partie.

Harry rougit sous l'insinuation de sa future belle mère alors que son meilleur ami riait de lui.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Quand as-tu l'intention de partir ? demanda Draco après avoir enlacer sa mère.

- Et bien…

- Laisse moi deviner. Tes affaires sont déjà chez Severus c'est ça ? sourit Draco.

Narcissa acquiesça avec timidité. Heureuse que tout se soit passé mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, elle quitta le Manoir au bras de Severus en recommandant à Harry et son fils de ne pas la priver de la présence de sa petite fille pour autant. Harry lui promit de mettre Alessia au courant le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle puisse la revoir et l'entraîner à nouveau dans un nombre incalculable de boutiques. Après avoir regarder sa mère transplaner avec son parrain, Draco se retourna pour regarder le Manoir qui s'offrait à lui. Savoir que cette immense maison était désormais rien que pour lui, une légère angoisse le prit. Une angoisse qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle arriva lorsque Harry serra sa main dans la sienne. Ron, qui venait de remarquer le « P » incrusté dans la grille du Manoir, se retourna vers le couple :

- Vous savez, une maison pareille, sans aucun parent dans les parages, rien qu'à vous… Toutes les conditions sont rassemblées pour faire une petite fête…

- Ron, on ne va pas sauter sur l'occasion d'avoir le Manoir rien qu'à nous juste pour faire la fête, le sermonna Harry.

- Weasley… Ça serait plus agréable si tu pouvais avoir d'aussi bonnes idées plus souvent, sourit Draco.

- Je peux savoir quel genre de soirée tu as l'intention d'organiser ? demanda Harry, vaincu.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais faire appel à tes frères ? demanda Draco au roux alors qu'Harry changeait déjà de couleur.

- J'y avais déjà songé, rétorqua Ron, échangeant un regard complice avec l'héritier Malefoy.

_Je me demande ce qui peut être le pire finalement : qu'ils soient ennemis ou amis ?_ pensa Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**_

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir (encore !) répondu aux reviews**_

_**Mais dernièrement je suis extrêmement occupée.**_

_**Sachez quand même que j'ai toujours un immense plaisir à les lire et je suis toujours très contente de voir que la fic plait encore**_

_**Alors un grand merci à vous tous**_

_**À très bientôt **_

_**Darklara**_


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPITRE 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

Alors qu'Harry était encore paisiblement endormi dans les bras de Draco, ce dernier se défit lentement de l'étreinte de son amant pour sortir du lit.

Le blond attrapa le jean et le pull préparés la veille sur une chaise et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, le tout sans un bruit.

Lavé et habillé, il fit un détour par la chambre pour vérifier que le brun dormait toujours, déposa Silver à ses côtés et quitta l'appartement.

Les couloirs étaient déserts ; c'était le week-end et il était encore très tôt. Le blond arriva rapidement dans le hall où Ron l'attendait, adossé contre un mur.

- Moi qui croyais qu'un Malefoy n'était jamais en retard.

- Certains parmi nous ont une activité nocturne suffisamment passionnante qui nécessite quelques heures de sommeil en plus, rétorqua Draco avec le sourire, fier de son excuse.

- Ok ça va, n'en dis pas plus. J'ai compris. Bon, si tu es prêt, on peut y aller ?

- Peur de te faire rattraper par ta chère et tendre ?

- Si Hermione se réveille ,elle verra que je ne suis plus là, elle va me chercher et on ne pourra plus partir, fit le roux alors que les deux sorciers sortaient déjà du château.

Draco se moquait intérieurement de Ron et de l'influence que pouvait avoir Hermione sur lui. Mais il finit par s'avouer qu'Harry allait probablement lui faire payer sa petite fuite matinale et qu'il n'était pas pressé de subir la colère du Survivant.

Dès qu'ils le purent, Draco et Ron transplanèrent directement devant l'une des boutiques immanquables du Chemin de Traverse. Le roux s'avança et donna quelques coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur ses deux frères.

- Vous avez finalement réussi à vous échapper, sourit Fred en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Les deux visiteurs traversèrent le magasin, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux étalages, tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Les jumeaux ne cessaient d'innover dans leur création et Draco comprenait mieux leur succès. Le blond se dit qu'il emmènerait bien Alessia dans cette boutique ; cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'étudier d'un peu plus près les produits Weasley.

Fred et George entraînèrent les deux sorciers dans une pièce de l'arrière-boutique pour engager une conversation qui s'avéra des plus intéressante.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les premiers clients affluaient, Draco et Ron quittaient le magasin le sourire aux lèvres. Ils profitèrent d'être à Londres pour prolonger leur balade avant de rentrer au château. Ils ne firent pas attention à l'heure et enchaînèrent divers magasins, certains dans le but d'acheter, d'autres juste pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Mais pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, deux professeurs commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter :

- Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Se sauver comme un voleur sans prévenir… Non mais qu'est ce que ça coûte de me laisser un message ?! S'énerva le Survivant en faisant les cent pas dans son salon devant Hermione, installée dans l'un des fauteuils.

- S'ils n'ont pas laissé de message, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache où ils sont passés, fit la brune, toute aussi agacée que son ami.

- On ne sait pas s'ils sont ensemble Mione mais si c'est le cas, c'est mieux. Je pourrais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

Hermione sourit de la remarque du brun et se dit qu'Harry avait changé depuis qu'il était avec Draco. Il était devenu encore plus méfiant et malgré les dernières années d'accalmie, le brun pensait d'abord et toujours au pire. L'ancienne Gryffondor, elle, n'avait pas peur pour Draco et Ron mais elle s'inquiétait plutôt pour leur nouvelle complicité et ce qu'elle allait provoquer. Gardant ses inquiétudes pour elle, Hermione réussit à calmer momentanément son meilleur ami et à le convaincre de ne pas faire de scène lorsque leurs compagnons rentreraient.

- De toute façon, ils ne nous diront pas la vérité alors ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. On finira bien par découvrir ce qu'ils mijotent, sourit Hermione avant de pousser son meilleur ami hors de l'appartement pour aller déjeuner.

Le repas se déroula sans aucun signe de vie de Ron et Draco. Voyant l'anxiété grandissante du brun, Hermione prit les devants en proposant à Harry une petite promenade en dehors du château. Le brun accepta, content d'aller prendre un peu l'air plutôt que de rester à ruminer seul dans son appartement. Il prévint aussitôt Alessia et la jeune fille retrouva Hermione et son père dans le hall du château sous les regards un peu jaloux de ses amis.

Ses camarades de classes auraient aussi aimé pouvoir sortir un peu mais sans la présence d'un parent, ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le château. Seules les sorties de Pré-Au-Lard leur étaient accordées. C'est pour cela qu'Harry ne préféra pas s'attarder à la vue de tous ; ce n'était pas la peine de montrer aux autres élèves qu'Alessia était privilégiée.

Une fois que le trio ait franchi les grilles, la jeune fille demanda aussitôt :

- Où est ce qu'on va ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier Mione ?

- Pas vraiment. Si on laissait la demoiselle choisir.

- Je veux faire des trucs moldus, rétorqua aussi vite Alessia. Vous devez tout savoir d'eux, je veux m'amuser comme eux. Vous faisiez quoi à mon âge ?

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard, retenant un rire. Le brun se demandait si cela valait la peine de raconter à sa fille qu'il était privé de tout étant jeune. Quant à Hermione, son enfance n'avait pas était aussi palpitante qu'Alessia pouvait le croire :

- J'étais quelqu'un d'assez réservée, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et je préférais rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Je sortais très peu et toujours en compagnie de mes parents, raconta brièvement Hermione alors qu'Harry l'écoutait attentivement.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé avec son amie de son enfance alors que la sienne, qui ne la connaissait pas ?

- Et toi, tu faisais quoi ? demanda la jeune fille à son père.

- Oh moi tu sais… C'est mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé mais ils ne me laissait pas faire grand chose. Ils préféraient tout accorder à leur fils pendant que moi je devais rester enfermé dans ma chambre. Mais rassure toi, dès qu'ils s'absentaient, j'en profitais pour faire main basse sur les affaires de mon cher cousin, sourit Harry.

- Bah dis donc, ce n'est pas très joyeux tout ça… J'ai une idée. Si on faisait aujourd'hui ce que vous auriez aimé faire avant ? proposa Alessia.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mione, tu te sens d'attaque pour rattraper le temps perdu ? sourit le brun.

- Cela dépend de ce que tu as l'intention de…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase ; Harry l'avait déjà attrapé par la main, tout comme Alessia, pour transplaner. Le trio atterrit devant un bâtiment aux allures plutôt modernes qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement.

- On va aller se défouler un peu, annonça Harry alors qu'Alessia se précipitait vers les portes.

Quelques instants plus tard et après avoir acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur place, Harry, Hermione et Alessia se retrouvaient devant plusieurs piscines, de tailles et de profondeurs différentes. Des toboggans et des tuyaux de couleurs vives entraient et sortaient des bassins et bon nombre d'adultes et d'enfants s'amusaient.

Alessia fut la première à plonger, ayant compris très vite le principe de cette activité moldue. Harry allait faire de même mais s'arrêta pour voir qu'Hermione observait d'un mauvais œil l'un des plus grands tuyaux.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le brun l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers qui menaient au sommet du toboggan.

- Harry, jamais, je dis bien jamais, tu ne me fera descendre la dedans, menaça Hermione alors qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Malgré ses protestations, la brune finit par céder sous la force de son ami qui l'obligeait à s'asseoir à l'entrée du tuyau. Harry s'installa derrière elle pendant que d'autres personnes les regardaient faire avec le sourire. Le brun se donna une petite impulsion et les deux amis commencèrent leur descente sous les cris d'Hermione et les rires du Survivant.

Alessia observait leur descente avec envie et sauta sur Harry dès que ses deux professeurs atterrirent dans l'eau :

- Ça a l'air génial, je veux essayer, tu viens ?

La jeune Gryffondor tira Harry par le bras alors que lui riait encore de la tête de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu me le paieras Potter… Marmonna la brune qui préféra s'éloigner le plus loin possible de tout ce qui servait à glisser.

Pendant une bonne heure, Harry et Alessia testèrent toutes les attractions offertes autour des bassins alors qu'Hermione préféra de simples longueurs. Elle finit par attirer l'attention d'autres nageurs qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire des avances. En général, elle les repoussait gentiment mais pour les plus insistants, Harry entrait en jeu et les effrayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Hermione en riait, lui certifiant que Ron aurait été fier de lui tandis qu'Alessia constatait que le côté protecteur n'était pas uniquement propre à Draco.

Après la piscine, la jeune fille voulu absolument retourner au cinéma ; ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux autres sorciers qui étaient bien contents de pouvoir souffler un peu.

Comme la première fois, le film avait ébloui Alessia alors qu'Harry et Hermione pensaient déjà à remettre ce genre d'activité. Ils s'étaient surpris à apprécier cette petite coupure avec le monde magique. Au moins chez les moldus, personne ne les reconnaissait dans la rue. Ils pouvaient se détendre plus facilement.

La suite de la promenade se solda par la visite de nombreux magasins. Intriguée par les nombreux appareils qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, Alessia demanda s'ils pouvaient en ramener à Poudlard :

- Je veux bien acheter tout ça mais tu n'emmènera rien dan ton dortoir. Ça restera chez moi ou chez Draco, et tu ne diras rien à tes camarades, c'est clair ?

La rouge et or parut déçue sur le moment mais finit par retrouver le sourire lorsqu'Harry s'adressa à un vendeur.

- Avoue que tu aurais acheté tout ça même si elle n'en avait pas voulu, murmura Hermione à son meilleur ami.

- On a dit qu'aujourd'hui on rattrapait le temps perdu. Et c'est vrai que ce genre de chose m'a manqué quand j'étais plus jeune mais je veux qu'elle ait tout ce que je n'ai pas eu, se justifia Harry.

- C'est ton blond qui va être joyeux de voir tous ces objets moldus chez toi, sourit Hermione.

- Tanpis, il n'avait qu'à rester au château au lieu de sauver je ne sais où.

À la sortie du magasin, Harry se hâta de trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir miniaturiser et en mettre dans sa poche ses achats et pouvoir transplaner.

De retour au château, le trio remonta le chemin menant aux portes de l'école et quelques élèves de Gryffondor vinrent immédiatement accueillir Alessia. Harry lui fit un discret clin d'œil avant de la laisser s'éloigner avec ses camarades. Hermione et lui partirent chacun de leur côté pour aller prendre une douche puis se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils aperçurent aussitôt une tête rousse et blonde déjà attablée. Chacun prit place à côté de son compagnon respectif et attendit, pas très longtemps, avant que les premières questions ne fusent :

- Mais où est ce que vous étiez passés ? On vous a attendu toute la journée, commença Ron.

- Toute la journée ? Bein voyons. Il me semble qu'à midi, vous n'étiez pas ici, rétorqua Hermione, pas franchement ravie de se faire « agresser » de cette manière.

- On est rentré juste après le déjeuner, rajouta Draco.

- Alors on s'est manqué de peu, conclut Harry, ravi quand même que son dragon soit à ses côtés.

Bien que cela dérangeait fortement l'héritier Malefoy de ne pas savoir où son amant avait passé sa journée, il préférait s'abstenir de toute question. Il savait que s'il insistait, il devrait rendre des comptes pour sa fuite matinale avec Ron. Il avait fait jurer au roux de ne pas trop insister, mais c'était sans compter sur sa curiosité maladive :

- Allez, dis-moi. Tu me caches quelque chose, c'est ça ? demanda Ron à sa compagne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore ? Dis-moi d'abord où est ce que vous êtes aller et je te répondrais ensuite, répondit Hermione.

Le roux croisa le regard de Draco avant de se lancer dans l'excuse qu'ils avaient mise au point peu de temps avant :

- Draco avait besoin de voir des gens au Ministère, je l'ai accompagné parce que je voulais voir mon père. Et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. On a déjeuné avec mon père et on est revenu au château mais vous n'étiez déjà plus là.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu utilises ton père comme prétexte. Ronald Weasley, c'est une honte, s'exclama Hermione avant de quitter la table des professeurs.

Sur cette sortie, un peu trop théâtrale au goût de Harry, le brun sortit de table et retrouva Hermione dans le couloir, riant toute seule dans son coin.

- Mione, tu ne crois que tu en as fait un peu trop là, fit Harry dont le rire de sa meilleure amie devenait communicatif.

- Pour une fois que je m'amuse. Attends, il l'a bien cherché. Ils auraient pu trouver autre chose quand même. Je les pensais plus malins. Et d'ailleurs je croyais que tu voulais leur faire payer pour ce matin. Où est donc passée ton envie de vengeance ?

- Je crois qu'on leur a fait suffisamment peur en partant toute la journée sans rien dire.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit Draco en les rejoignant. La prochaine fois, tu préviens, d'accord ? murmura le blond à son amant en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Harry se dépêcha d'acquiescer avant d'embrasser son amant. Ron les rejoignit à son tour, s'excusa comme il le pouvait devant une Hermione qui se retenait de rire devant les efforts de son compagnon, bien qu'elle finisse elle aussi par céder à ses excuses. Les deux couples, chacun dans leur bulle, furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Alessia :

- Euh… Excusez-moi.

- Non il n'y a pas de mal, tu tombes bien, la rassura Harry en se détachant de Draco. Alors tu es prête à tester tes nouveaux achats ?

- Et comment !

- Bon alors on fonce chez moi, sourit Harry.

Alessia allait le suivre avec entrain mais fut coupée dans son élan par Draco :

- On ne dit même plus bonjour maintenant ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée.

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du blond sous les rires des autres et lui colla un énorme bisou sur la joue, chose dont l'aristocrate ne raffolait pas vraiment, en tous cas, en public.

La rouge et or rejoignit son autre père et les deux sorciers partirent en courant vers les appartements du brun.

- Qu'est ce qui a de si intéressant chez Harry pour qu'ils soient tous les deux aussi pressés ? demanda le blond à Hermione.

- Quelque chose me dit que cela ne va pas te plaire, sourit Hermione alors que le blond changeait déjà de couleur, craignant le pire.

Hermione fut la première à franchir la porte du brun. Dès que le tableau s'ouvrit, une série de sons et de lumières toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres intriguèrent Ron et Draco qui accélérèrent le pas. Arrivés dans le salon, ils contemplaient une pièce qui avait perdu presque tout le charme rustique propre au château ; plusieurs appareils moldus jonchaient le sol et une télévision avait trouvé sa place devant les fauteuils. Alessia avait déballé en un temps record les achats d'Harry alors que ce dernier faisait fonctionner tout ce matériel à l'aide de sorts.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Ron en s'approchant prudemment de la télévision.

- Les achats de la journée, répondit le brun tout en lisant l'un des emballages.

- Tu veux jouer avec nous ? demanda Alessia à Draco qui ne semblait pas autant perdu que le roux devant tous ces objets moldus.

Harry leva les yeux sur son amant pour observer sa réaction et fut surpris de voir le blond accepter la requête de sa fille et s'installer devant l'écran. Encore septique, Harry lui tendit une manette et fut encore plus abasourdi quand l'héritier Malefoy fit fonctionner le tout sans avoir besoin d'explication.

- Ce n'est parce que je ne porte pas les moldus dans mon cœur que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer, lança Draco en créant la surprise générale. Aller mon ange, installe-toi que je te mette la raclée de ta vie, ajouta le blond pour son compagnon.

Harry se dit que les explications pouvaient bien attendre un peu. Pour le moment, il fallait ôter du visage de son dragon son air déjà triomphant. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la partie put commencer. Pendant que le couple s'acharnait, essayant plusieurs jeux différents, Alessia les observait et assimilait les principes de base.

Dans son coin, Hermione jouait avec Silver pendant que Ron restait près de l'écran, fasciné par ce qu'il pouvait bien voir. Lorsqu'Alessia se sentit fin prête pour jouer, il était déjà tard et Ron et Hermione partirent se coucher. La petite famille continua à s'amuser jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la jeune Gryffondor tomba de sommeil. Les garçons la couchèrent dans leur lit et s'endormir à ses côtés.

Ils ne dormirent que très peu et l'effet de cette quasi-nuit blanche se fit sentir le lendemain matin en cours. Hermione retrouva l'une de ses élèves la plus assidue à moitié endormi sur sa table, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la théorie si bien que la pratique fut un échec. Alessia n'avait pas bonne mine et baillait sans discrétion.

- Miss Potter-Malefoy, vous resterez quelques minutes à la fin de l'heure, ordonna le professeur de Métamorphose sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Alessia se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur, prête à recevoir sa sentence.

- Alessia, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois te comporter ainsi en cours. Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que tu recommences tout. Je veux que tu maîtrises ce sort d'ici demain et je vérifierai. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

La rouge et or acquiesça et sortit de la salle sans avoir vraiment prêter attention aux paroles d'Hermione. Elle rejoignit la salle pour le cours de Sortilèges où elle ne fut pas plus attentive qu'en Métamorphose. Et ce fut la même chose pour le reste de la journée. N'ayant ni Potion ni DCFM, Harry et Draco ne purent constater son comportement.

À la fin de la journée et après le dîner, la jeune fille se précipita chez Harry pour continuer à jouer.

- Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? demanda Draco tout en corrigeant des copies alors qu'Harry faisait de même.

- Non non, j'ai déjà tout fait, marmonna la jeune fille sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre au travail. Ils avaient confiance en elle. Seulement le lendemain, ils purent chacun constater à leur tour que leur fille n'était pas restée concentrée une seule fois en classe.

Lorsque Harry avait fait une démonstration avec sa baguette, la Gryffondor avait préféré griffonner sur son parchemin plutôt que regarder son professeur. Harry l'avait remarqué et s'approcha de sa table une fois qu'il avait donné les instructions aux autres élèves. Le brun surprit sa fille avec son parchemin recouvert de dessins qui ressemblaient à ce qu'il avait vu la veille lorsqu'elle jouait. Il lui confisqua aussitôt et lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? commença le professeur en désignant le parchemin.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Tu n'as rien écouté du cours, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement quel sort avons-nous étudié aujourd'hui ?

Le silence de la jeune fille qui maintenait sa tête baissée suffit à fâcher Harry :

- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à reproduire le sort.

- Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai cours avec…

- Je m'en fiche, la coupa Harry sur un ton autoritaire qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec elle.

N'ayant pas le choix, elle se plia aux exigences de son professeur, réalisa le sort heureusement pas trop compliqué mais arriva une bonne demi-heure en retard à son cours suivant : celui de Draco.

Alors que le blond commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de sa fille, cette dernière frappa à la porte des cachots et entra sous le regard intrigué de ses camarades de Gryffondor et moqueur des Serpentards. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Draco et lui tendit le mot qu'Harry lui avait fait. Le blond parcouru rapidement le bout de parchemin et autorisa Alessia à s'asseoir.

À cause de son retard, elle avait manqué les consignes ; elle ne pouvait pas toucher à son chaudron pour commencer sa préparation. L'une de ses amies lui donna néanmoins son cours à recopier, ce qu'elle fit sans grand intérêt à la surprise de son professeur de Potions qui l'avait toujours vu passionné par sa matière.

À la fin de l'heure, Draco ne la retint pas, elle put se sauver à son prochain cours avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait Métamorphose. De peur de devoir affronter son professeur parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait son travail, la jeune fille sécha le cours et partit se réfugier dans sa salle commune. Elle resta cloîtrée dans son dortoir pendant le déjeuner et attendit l'heure de son cours de Botanique. Seulement, à peine arrivée aux serres, Neville la prit à part pour lui dire qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Résignée, elle rejoignit le bureau où McGonagall et Hermione l'attendaient. Et en un rien de temps, elle se retrouvait en retenue le soir même pour avoir manqué un cours et pour rattraper son retard. Blaise fut désigné pour veiller sur Alessia, étant le seul à avoir du temps libre jusqu'à son prochain cours. Harry et Draco n'apprirent la punition de leur fille qu'au dîner par Hermione. Le blond prit aussitôt la défense de la Gryffondor :

- C'est toi qui a suggéré à McGonagall de la mettre en retenue ? Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas la peine, fit le blond à Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement pourquoi est-elle punie ? Ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne fait plus rien en classe. Elle s'est même dispensée de mon cours aujourd'hui. La retenue lui fera rattraper son retard.

Leur repas terminé, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Blaise en silence. Le blond était sur les nerfs ; le comportement de sa fille lui avait fortement déplu. Harry n'avait rien rajouté à table ; lui aussi pensait que la punition était méritée.

- J'espère que tu es fière de toi, lança Draco en entrant dans la pièce sans frapper.

Alessia sursauta à ces paroles mais garda le regard rivé sur sa table le temps du sermon.

- Draco, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, tenta Blaise pour calmer son meilleur ami.

- Toi ne te mêle pas de ça, répondit le blond, agressif avant de s'adresser à sa fille :

Tu as tout intérêt à faire ton travail et ce n'est pas la peine de venir chez Harry ce soir où les prochains jours. Tu retourneras directement dans ton dortoir après tes cours et tu feras tes devoirs convenablement. Que je ne te revoie plus en retenue de l'année !

Après sa tirade, le blond sortit rapidement de la salle ; Alessia avait les larmes aux yeux et il ne préférait pas affronter son regard qui le ferait probablement craquer. Harry sentait déjà la colère monter, son amant y avait été trop fort pour une simple retenue. Au lieu de la sermonner, il lui avait fait peur.

- Elle en a pour combien de temps ? demanda le brun à Blaise.

- Au moins deux heures.

- Peux-tu l'aider si elle en a besoin ?

- Aucun problème. Bon courage avec l'autre, sourit Blaise.

Harry s'approcha de sa fille :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Draco, je vais le remettre un peu à sa place, sourit Harry avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le brun rattrapa son amant dans le couloir :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler sur ce ton ? Elle était en larmes.

- Vraiment ?... Mais elle l'a mérité, se reprit le blond, perturbé d'avoir fait pleurer la jeune fille. Et ne commence pas à me faire la morale, tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- Ma faute ?

- C'est toi qui lui acheté tous ces trucs. Elle n'en avait pas besoin jusqu'à maintenant. Regarde le résultat. Tout ce qui est moldu n'amène rien de bon.

Pour une raison inconnue, les paroles du blond blessèrent Harry. Le brun était peut-être sorcier mais il ne reniait pas ses origines moldues pour autant.

- Il faut croire que la connerie est génétique chez les Sangs Purs, rétorqua Harry, en colère et déçu.

Harry laissa son amant seul dans le couloir digérer ses dernières paroles. Le brun rentra directement chez lui et préféra aller se coucher. Mais le sommeil ne venant pas, il se releva et sortit de son appartement. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte du blond, hésitant à frapper. Mais encore un peu en colère contre lui, il renonça et quitta le château pour aller faire une balade dans le parc. Le soleil avait laisser sa place à la Lune qui éclairait suffisamment le domaine, permettant d'y voir comme en plein jour. Il erra au bord du lac sous sa forme Animagus avant d'être interpellé par une ombre qui se mouvait à la lisière de la Forêt. Se rapprochant prudemment, il finit par être assez prêt pour reconnaître l'ombre. Un léopard n'était pas un animal courant dans la Forêt Interdite, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur sa véritable identité. Il s'approcha encore pour le surprendre mais le félin fut plus rapide et bondit sur lui.

Harry reprit sa forme avant que Draco ne fasse de même sans bouger de place. Allongé de tout son long sur son amant, il s'approcha de l'oreille du brun :

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

- On va dire que c'était sur le coup de la colère. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'excuse pas aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite. C'est quand même assez jouissif de voir un Malefoy s'excuser. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce grand moment, se moqua Harry.

- Jouissif ? Je pensais qu'il en fallait plus que ça au Survivant pour être satisfait, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire aguicheur et les mains baladeuses.

Le couple échangea un baiser fougueux avant de se laisser emporter. Le blond se faisait de plus en plus pressant et le brun répondait à ses assauts. Mais Draco s'arrêta alors que le brun commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Continue, soupira le brun, frustré.

- Excuse toi d'abord…

- C'est bon, je suis désolé, ça te va comme ça ?

Draco, vainqueur, reprit ses baisers et ses caresses toujours plus brûlantes qui faisaient perdre pied à son amant. Le couple partagea encore une fois le meilleur des plaisirs à la belle étoile et rentra au château à l'aube.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Alessia ne revint pas une seule fois chez Harry le soir après les cours. En classe, il n'y avait pas une trace de complicité entre elle et son professeur de Potions. Draco voulait montrer son autorité et se faisait violence pour ne jamais céder. Aussi indifférent l'un envers l'autre, Harry, prit entre deux feux, ne savait plus quoi faire pour les réconcilier et Draco lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en mêler.

Mais comme rester en dehors d'un problème étant mission impossible pour le Survivant, il rassurait constamment Alessia en lui certifiant que le blond finirait bien par craquer.

Les jours continuèrent à défiler calmement jusqu'à l'événement tant attendu par les élèves et même les professeurs : la finale du tournoi inter-école de Quidditch. L'une des deux équipes finaliste étant celle de Poudlard, Alessia s'était entraîné durement avec notamment l'aide de Ron et les conseils avisés d'Harry.

Le jour du match, l'attrapeur de l'équipe britannique était rongé par l'angoisse ; elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles d'encouragements de Ron et maintenait fermement contre elle son balai, tentant vainement d'évacuer le stresse. Lorsque le signal retentit, elle et son équipe firent leur entrée sur le terrain sous les acclamations du public. Les tribunes étaient pleines, tout Poudlard et même des sorciers de l'extérieur étaient venus assister au match opposant l'Angleterre à la France. Dans les airs, Alessia chercha immédiatement du regard Harry qu'elle trouva lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement. Elle regarda autour de lui pour tenter de trouver Draco mais le blond n'était nulle part. Perdant un peu de sa motivation, elle se plaça correctement sur le terrain et attendit le signal. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et l'arbitre put donner le coup d'envoi.

La souafle passa de main en main et le score grimpa rapidement. Poudlard avait un léger avantage mais seul le Vif ferait la différence. Les deux attrapeurs survolaient le terrain, cherchant chacun de son côté. Harry, de son côté, cherchait le Vif comme s'il jouait le match et se surprit à ne pas repérer aussi facilement que d'habitude la petite balle dorée. Son observation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son amant qui s'assit à ses côtés :

- Où en est le score ?

- Mais où est ce que tu étais encore passé ? J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, le gronda Harry.

- Et manquer sa victoire, tu me prends pour qui ? Répondit le blond en suivant des yeux sa fille évoluant dans les airs.

Harry sourit à son compagnon avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le match.

Sur son balai, Alessia venait de repérer le Vif juste au-dessus de la tribune où étaient installés ses professeurs. Elle fonça à toute vitesse sur son objectif mais au moment où elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper, un Cognard percuta sa main. Non sans réprimer un cri de douleur, elle stoppa son balai et perdit le Vif de vue. Sa main était très douloureuse, quelques doigts étaient probablement cassés mais elle n'avait aucunement l'attention d'abandonner. Elle baissa les yeux vers les tribunes pour croiser le regard mi-inquiet mi-soutenu de Draco. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire qui lui redonna courage. Elle repartit en chasse aussitôt, regonflée à bloc et retrouva plus facilement le Vif. L'attrapeur français était déjà à sa poursuite lorsqu'elle le rattrapa. Les deux joueurs se bousculèrent violemment mais, encore une fois, la dextérité de l'attrapeur britannique et la puissance de son balai donnèrent l'avantage à l'équipe de Poudlard. De sa main valide, Alessia attrapa la petite balle ailée et signa la fin de la rencontre.

Les exclamations de joie de l'école ne se firent pas attendre et un véritable grondement s'échappa des tribunes. L'équipe française applaudit les vainqueurs et leur attrapeur aida Alessia à regagner le sol. Le premier à descendre sur le terrain fut bien évidemment Harry qui, oubliant les autres et sa position de professeur, se rua sur la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras. Les suivants furent Ron, jubilant littéralement, Hermione, Neville et Ginny. Pansy et Blaise vinrent à leur tour féliciter toute l'équipe mais Alessia attendait surtout une seule personne. À travers la foule, elle aperçut le blond féliciter l'équipe adverse et échanger quelques mots avec leur entraîneur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir, lui murmura Harry en suivant son regard.

Le brun avait raison ; Draco la rejoignit avec le sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Sidérée par cette marque d'affection en public, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite puis finit par se blottir dans ses bras. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec tendresse, surtout Harry.

- Il faut te faire soigner ça, fit le blond en désignant la main de la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à enfler.

Alessia acquiesça et les deux têtes blondes partirent en direction de l'infirmerie sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

_Inséparables malgré tout… _Pensa le brun alors que son meilleur ami venait vers lui :

- Hé Harry ! Où est ma championne ?

- À l'infirmerie avec Draco. Laisse la souffler un peu tu veux, rigola Harry.

- Ah mais ce n'était pas pour moi. Colin est là et il la cherche pour l'interviewer pour la Gazette, répondit le roux en montrant le journaliste du doigt un peu plus loin.

- Je crois qu'il a déjà oublié de s'occuper de son article, se moqua Harry en voyant que le journaliste tournait autour de l'entraîneur français.

- Tu crois qu'Alex va se laisser faire ? demanda le roux en observant les tentatives d'approche du jeune journaliste.

- Alex n'a pas qu'un seul prétendant, regarde.

Ron put constater que Blaise était entré en jeu et sabotait tout le travail de séduction de Colin.

- Que le meilleur gagne, plaisanta Ron.

Le terrain se vida peu à peu et professeurs et élèves regagnèrent le château. Un banquet fut donné dans la Grande Salle et l'ambiance était à la fête. Dès que la coupe fut remise au capitaine de l'équipe de Poudlard, le repas put commencer. Sa main droite étant bandée, Alessia eut quelques difficultés à se débrouiller à table mais tous ses amis étaient là pour l'aider. Comme à son habitude, Draco gardait un œil sur elle tout en mangeant.

- J'ose espérer que tu t'es excusé de ton comportement lors de sa retenue, fit Harry à son compagnon tout en remplissant son assiette.

- Bien que j'estime que cela ne te regarde pas vraiment, effectivement, je me suis excusé. Tu es content comme ça ?

- Très, sourit le Survivant.

- Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. La fête au Manoir est prévue pour les prochaines vacances, lâcha d'une traite l'héritier Malefoy.

- Hein ?! Pardon ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais abandonné cette idée, s'exclama le brun.

- Absolument pas. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu commences à envoyer des hiboux aux gens que tu veux inviter. Je pensais, entre autres, inviter tous les anciens qui étaient avec nous à Poudlard.

- Mais quel genre de fête as-tu l'intention d'organiser au juste ? Je sais que la maison est grande mais tout de même. On ne peut pas inviter autant de gens.

- Bien sûr que si et puis il vaut mieux que tu te fasses à cette idée. À part tes invités, tout est pratiquement prêt, sourit le blond.

- Quoi ?!

Harry aperçut Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres qui écoutait leur conversation. Son meilleur ami avait osé comploter dans son dos, avec son amant certes, mais comploter quand même. Et si Draco avait fait appel à Ron, ce n'était pour rien. Le brun pria intérieurement pour que le blond n'aie pas fait les choses en grand mais il sentait que c'était peine perdue.

Tout le long du repas, Harry tenta d'extirper des bribes d'informations à son compagnon mais Draco savait tenir sa langue et le brun n'en était que plus inquiet. Après le repas et de retour dans son appartement, Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de dresser une liste des gens dont il se souvenait pour que Draco puisse s'occuper des invitations.

Le blond se pencha sur la liste et la parcouru rapidement. Il vit sans surprise que les noms de la liste étaient essentiellement des ex Gryffondors :

- Dans l'invitation, dis leur que ça se passe au Manoir Potter et non Malefoy, sourit le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Ils comprendront quand même quand ils te verront.

- Si tu veux qu'ils viennent, évite de leur mentionner qu'ils sont invités à faire la fête dans la demeure d'un ancien Mangemort. Crois le ou non mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Tu as raison. J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils apprendront que je suis avec toi, plaisanta Harry en se replongeant sur sa liste.

_Ne t'en fais pas petit Gryffon, tu les verras… _Pensa Draco.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPITRE 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

Les semaines défilaient doucement et le mois d'Avril pointait déjà le bout de son nez avec ses rayons de soleil qui commençaient déjà à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les élèves du château passaient un maximum de temps à l'extérieur, profitant du beau temps pour discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout des prochaines vacances. Les dernières vacances avant la fin de l'année. Pour certains, c'était signe d'un repos bien mérité, pour d'autre une occasion d'inviter ses nouveaux amis chez eux, ou alors, un dernier moment de répit avant les examens de fin d'année.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas en reste et faisaient eux aussi leurs projets de vacances. En fait, plus le temps passait, plus le professeur de Potion de Poudlard devenait nerveux. Il allait profiter des vacances pour organiser sa fameuse fête au Manoir et voulait que tout soit parfait. Harry trouvait étrange que le blond prenne autant au sérieux ce que lui considérait comme une simple fête. Le Survivant avait bien proposé son aide mais Draco l'avait convaincu qu'il ne restait plus grand chose à faire et qu'il allait s'occuper du reste. Le brun, absolument pas dupe, y voyait bien encore une cachotterie de la part de son amant mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Il attendait simplement, mais avec impatience, le résultat.

De son côté, Hermione avait tenté d'en savoir plus auprès de Ron. Le roux délaissait souvent sa chère et tendre pour aller manigancé quelque chose avec l'héritier Malefoy et résistait aux interrogatoires de sa compagne. Hermione soupçonnait Draco d'avoir appris au roux comment rester de marbre aux interrogatoires et maudissait le blond pour ça. Mais la jeune femme était tenace et semblait déterminée à tout savoir ; rester dans l'ignorance n'avait jamais été le point fort d'Hermione Granger.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi indifférent ? Lança Hermione à son meilleur ami en marchant à ses côtés.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de ce que Ron et Draco préparent. Ça ne t'inquiètes pas ?

- Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter ? Je suis surtout content qu'ils arrivent à passer autant de temps ensemble sans se crier dessus. Avoue que c'est agréable de ne plus les entendre comme avant.

- Peut-être mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Draco a besoin de Ron.

- Je crois que Draco voulait entrer en contact avec Fred et George alors…

- Les jumeaux ?! Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il va se passer à cette fête ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai hâte d'y être. J'ai l'impression que ça va être mémorable, sourit Harry.

Les deux amis marchaient vers l'appartement du brun lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par Hagrid. Le garde chasse avait les bras chargés de lettre et donna le tout à Harry et Hermione. C'était toutes les réponses aux invitations qu'avaient envoyé Harry et Draco. Harry remercia Hagrid et les deux amis s'empressèrent de rentrer à l'appartement du brun pour décacheter toutes les enveloppes.

Harry fut aussi surpris que joyeux de constater que tous répondraient présents à la fête. Et pendant que les deux amis parlaient de ceux qu'ils étaient impatients de revoir, Draco entra dans le salon, suivi de Ron et Alessia. Les deux couples échangèrent un rapide baiser pendant qu'Alessia jetait un coup d'œil à la table basse recouverte des lettres.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Les réponses aux invitations que l'on a envoyées. Il semblerait qu'il y aura foule au Manoir aux prochaines vacances, lui répondit Harry.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, je voudrais te demander un petit service, lança Draco à son amant. J'aimerais que tu ailles chez les Weasley un ou deux jours avant la fête.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Cela va mettre plus de temps que prévu de préparer la maison et j'aimerais te faire la surprise.

- Draco Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu manigances encore pour m'obliger à quitter le Manoir ? demanda le brun avec le sourire.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise.

Harry n'aimait pas trop le sourire un peu trop confiant de son amant mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et retourner chez les Weasley lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps.

- Et moi je devrais faire quelque chose ? Je pourrais aider, proposa Alessia.

- Oh non jeune fille. Je me suis déjà arrangé. Tu iras avec Harry au Terrier.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste. Je croyais que la surprise était juste pour Harry. Je veux participer.

- C'est très aimable de ta part mais je préfère que tu ailles avec Harry. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser. Je serai à ta place, je serais soulagé de m'occuper de rien. Il y a beaucoup à faire. Au moins, quand tu reviendras, tout sera prêt.

La jeune fille se fit une raison elle aussi. Draco l'avait convaincu et connaissant déjà Molly et Arthur Weasley, la Gryffondor se faisait déjà une joie de les retrouver.

Alessia en profita pour demander à ses pères si elle pouvait inviter des amis au Manoir. Harry donna son accord aussi vite bien que Draco imposa sa condition : que les devoirs soient faits. La Gryffondor en fit la promesse et remercia le blond et le brun avant de s'éclipser.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que l'ancien Manoir Malefoy serait autant rempli de Gryffondor… Soupira le blond en s'affalant dans un fauteuil, rapidement rejoint par son amant.

- Et si on t'avait dit le jour de ta rentrée à Poudlard que tu allais te mettre en couple avec le Survivant, renchérit Harry en se blottissant contre le blond.

- Il aurait peut-être fait une attaque et on aurait eu la paix pendant toute notre scolarité. Vous imaginez, pas de fouine pendant six ans !

- Garde tes commentaires la belette. On t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- Harry, tu as vu comme il me parle. Tu ne veux pas prendre ma défense pour une fois et dire que j'ai raison.

- Et bien alors Weasley, tu n'es plus de taille à me répondre tout seul comme un grand maintenant ?

- C'était trop beau pour durer. On s'en va ? demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie.

- Je te suis.

Draco et Ron laissèrent leur moitié quitter l'appartement sans rien dire et sortirent tout un paquet de parchemin de leur robe une fois seul.

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils n'allaient pas supporter une nouvelle querelle, sourit Draco avant de se remettre à ses préparatifs avec le roux.

**********

Les jours suivants défilèrent lentement. Lentement pour les élèves mais bien rapidement pour les professeurs.

Le premier jour des vacances, Harry et Alessia laissèrent Draco au château pour se rendre au Terrier comme prévu. Les deux Gryffondors furent accueillis plus que chaleureusement par Molly et Arthur avant que Ron et Ginny n'arrivent à leur tour.

- Où sont Neville et Hermione ?

- Neville est allé rendre une petite visite à sa grand-mère et Hermione est retournée voir ses parents. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

- J'espère qu'Hermione laissera son chat où il est, maugréa Ron en posant sa valise.

- Hermione a un chat ? J'aimerais beaucoup le voir, lança Alessia, arrachant un énième soupir de la part du roux.

- Non non cette bête est bien là ou elle est. Maman, Harry et moi on monte dans ma chambre nous installer.

À ces mots, Alessia laissa au roux prendre de l'avance avant de retenir son père par la manche.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne t'en fais pas, Molly t'a déjà préparé une chambre.

- Je sais mais comme on est là que pour deux jours, j'aurais bien aimé…

- J'ai préparé l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Il y a deux lits, vous pourrez prendre cette chambre, sourit Molly, attendrit par l'attitude par la jeune fille.

Harry et Alessia remercièrent la mère de Ron avant de monter leurs affaires. Ron n'y vit aucune objection ; il disait qu'il comprenait que la jeune fille veuille rester un peu seule avec son « père ». Harry, lui, avait bien compris que cela arrangeait bien son ami ; il avait maintenant une vague idée de la chambre dans laquelle Hermione allait s'installer à son retour.

Les deux jours chez les Weasley plurent beaucoup à Alessia. Les jumeaux étant absents, Harry et Ginny se chargèrent de montrer à la jeune fille comment dégnomer le jardin du Terrier. Pendant que le brun regardait sa fille et Ginny s'amuser dans le jardin, Arthur le rejoignit, une lettre à la main.

- Dis-moi Harry quel genre de réception nous prépares-tu au juste ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? De quelle réception parlez-vous ?

- Et bien de celle que Draco et toi donnez demain après midi.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Bien sûr, nous sommes invités, sourit en donnant la lettre au brun.

Harry parcouru rapidement la lettre. Il fut surpris de constater que son amant avait invité les Weasley sans même lui en avoir parler. Pas qu'il ne soit contre, loin de là. Seulement il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez invités. C'est Draco qui s'est chargé de ça. Mais je suis content qu'il l'ait fait.

En fin de journée, Neville, Hermione et un troisième invité rejoignirent le Terrier.

- Ah non je ne veux pas de ce chat chez moi ! s'écria Ron alors qu'Hermione sortait son félin du panier.

Alessia se précipita aussitôt sur la boule de poil pour la couvrir de caresse alors qu'Harry observait son meilleur ami perdre son calme juste à cause d'un chat.

- Plutôt que de te préoccuper de mon chat, tu ne peux pas simplement me dire bonjour, lança Hermione à son compagnon.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Moi je le trouve mignon, défendit Alessia en prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras sans que ce dernier ne proteste.

- C'est une très longue histoire, répondit Harry alors que Ron ne lâchait pas des yeux le félin.

Plus tard, après le dîner, Harry reçu un hibou de Draco lui disant qu'il pouvait revenir au Manoir dès le lendemain matin car tout était finalement déjà prêt.

Soulagé de bientôt savoir ce qu'avait préparé son amant, le brun partit se coucher avec sa fille.

- Ça va être une grosse journée demain, fit Harry en bordant la jeune fille.

- Oui mais je suis pressé d'y être. En plus, Narcissa et Severus viennent aussi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus.

- Narcissa et Severus ? C'est Draco qui t'as dit qu'ils venaient ?

- Oui j'étais avec lui lorsqu'il leur a envoyé l'invitation. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde hein ?

- Heu… oui oui. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que tu dormes maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Le brun déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de rejoindre à son tour son lit. Il eu un peu de mal à s'endormir. Après les Weasley, voilà que Draco avait invité sa mère et son ancien professeur de Potions. Lui qui pensait que ce n'était qu'une simple fête entre anciens camarades de Poudlard. Harry s'endormit en se demandant ce que son blond avait bien pu comploter dans son dos.

Le lendemain matin, à peine quelques rayons de soleil envahissaient la pièce qu'Alessia réveillait son père à coup de coussin.

- Allez debout ! Draco nous attend !

- Alessia… Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes… S'il te plait… Marmonna Harry, la tête plongée sous les draps.

- Pas question ! Debout !

Une petite bataille de coussin plus tard et Harry et sa fille descendirent dans la cuisine, bien réveillés et prêts à partir. Les deux Potter saluèrent les parents Weasley déjà réveillés et attablés devant une tasse de café. Molly en servit une tasse à Harry :

- Vous partez tout de suite ?

- Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'une certaine demoiselle ne tienne plus en place, sourit le brun alors qu'Alessia vidait d'une traite son chocolat chaud.

De toute façon, nous nous voyons plus tard au Manoir. Vous saluerez les autres pour nous.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Aller file, sinon je connais deux têtes blondes qui vont te le faire payer, plaisanta Molly avant de les embrasser.

Harry sortit de la maison, fit quelques pas, prit la main de sa fille et transplana directement devant chez lui. Draco semblait déjà les attendre, adossé aux grilles. Alessia lui bondit dessus comme elle en avait pris l'habitude avant de passer les grilles pour rentrer dans le Manoir.

- Je vous ai manqué ? demanda le blond après un long baiser échangé avec son amant.

- Un peu… sourit Harry avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres du blond.

- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous. Si on allait dans la chambre ?

- C'est si gentiment proposé…

Main dans la main, le couple pénétra dans le hall de la maison où le brun put constater que certaines portes, menant à de nombreuses pièces du Manoir, avaient disparu.

- Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- J'ai jeté un sortilège qui vous empêche Alessia et toi de pénétrer dans certaines pièces. Elles sont prêtes pour la fête et je veux que tu ne les découvres qu'en même temps que les invités.

Déçu et rongé par la curiosité, le brun se laissa entraîner par son amant dans leur chambre. Bien que Draco réussît à détourner un moment l'attention de son gryffon avec une longue séance de câlins en tout genre, Harry attendit que le blond s'endorme pour s'éclipser de la chambre, baguette en main, bien décidé à lever les sorts que son amant avait posé.

Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris de tomber sur sa fille tentant elle aussi de passer au travers des sortilèges de son père. Et bien que le brun ait une plus grande expérience magique que la Gryffondor, aucune porte ne refit surface.

Alessia et Harry prirent leur mal en patience et attendirent le début l'après-midi et l'arrivée des premiers invités pour pourvoir profiter du reste de la maison. Les deux rouge et or purent alors découvrir la décoration.

Les salles de réception, les salons, la bibliothèque du Manoir avaient disparu pour devenir des pièces à thèmes. Le plus grand salon avait échangé ses tables, chaises et fauteuils contre un décor complètement tropical. Entre palmiers, oiseaux exotiques et même un petit point d'eau, Harry, tout comme ses premiers invités, n'en revenaient pas. Le brun en oubliait d'ailleurs de saluer ses convives.

La bibliothèque avait troqué ses livres et ses bureaux contre un paysage beaucoup plus impressionnant : une forêt. Des arbres qui semblaient immenses et qui couvraient le plafond si bien qu'on se serait cru en plein air et une faune en conséquence.

Dans une autre pièce encore, un décor plutôt enneigé mais il n'y faisait pas froid. Les tables et les chaises étaient faits de glace et de la neige tombait du plafond.

- Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas ce genre de chose qu'à Poudlard, sourit Draco en rejoignant son amant.

- C'est… c'est magnifique. Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda le brun sans détourner le regard du décor.

- Je n'ai pas tout fait moi-même. Disons que j'ai apporté les idées et les Weasley les ont conçues. Je dois bien avouer qu'ils ont fait un sacré bon travail. Tu veux voir le jardin ?

- Quoi ? Le jardin aussi ?

Draco entraîna Harry par la main vers l'extérieur du Manoir, non sans arrêter en chemin pour saluer les invités qui continuaient d'affluer et qui ne comprenaient toujours pas ce que les deux anciens ennemis fichaient ensemble.

Riant de leur visage incrédule, le couple passa les portes de la maison pour se retrouver devant un décor de style asiatique.

- Ça te plait ?

Harry regardait tout autour de lui, abasourdi, ignorant complètement la question de son amant. Mais au moins Draco avait sa réponse. Harry fit le tour du jardin, ce qui lui prit un certain sous l'œil amusé du blond.

Puis les elfes firent savoir aux maîtres de maison que le Manoir avait accueilli tous les invités et que par conséquent il fallait aller les saluer.

- C'est le moment d'aller faire un bain de foule. Tu es prêt ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

- Aujourd'hui ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, il y a beaucoup de monde que je suis pressé de revoir. Aller viens, on y va, sourit Harry avant d'embrasser rapidement son amant.

À peine les portes passées que des cris retentirent aussitôt :

- Harry !!!

- Dean ! Seamus !

Les trois sorciers se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire béant sur leur visage. Ron et Neville les rejoignirent aussi vite et le dortoir Gryffondor était au grand complet.

Puis ce fut au tour des jumelles Patil, ravies de revoir le Survivant et l'assaillant de question par la même occasion. D'autres élèves de Gryffondor s'ajoutèrent au groupe et Harry ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Les revoir tous réunis était quelque chose d'inespéré et le brun ne cessait de remercier intérieurement son amant.

Parmi les anciens rouge et or, deux filles firent leur apparition, mettant mal à l'aise quelques instants le Survivant et son meilleur ami. De loin, Hermione observait la scène d'un air contrarié que l'héritier Malefoy remarqua aussitôt :

- Bah alors Granger ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse ? se moqua le blond en voyant une fille discuter avec Ron.

- On t'a pas sonner Malefoy.

- Donc c'est bien de la jalousie. Qui est cette fille ?

- Lavande Brown. Une ancienne Gryffondor avec qui Ron est… sorti pendant un temps.

- Plutôt mignonne. Je ne savais pas que la belette avait aussi bon goût, rajouta le blond, sûr et certain de mettre Hermione en colère.

- Je te ferais bien ravaler tes paroles devant tout le monde mais je préfère te montrer quelque chose qui je suis sûre, te plaira fortement. Tu vois la fille qui discute avec Harry et qui rit bêtement à chacune de ses paroles ? C'est Romilda Vane. Elle avait tenté de faire avaler à ton cher et tendre un philtre d'amour pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec lui. À la voir, on dirait qu'elle recommencerait bien.

Draco ravala aussitôt son sourire pour se précipiter sur son amant sous le rire d'Hermione. Le blond empoigna le bras du brun pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible de celle qu'il aurait désormais à l'œil toute la soirée.

- Je t'interdis d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant d'y avoir jeté un sort auparavant, ordonna Draco à son amant.

Harry se demandait ce qui prenait encore au blond mais en voyant Hermione sourire au loin et jetant un regard vers Romilda, le brun comprit aussitôt.

- Ne t'en fais, elle n'avait pas réussi à l'époque. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle retente quoi que soit. Détends toi un peu et vas dire bonjour à tes amis.

Harry reparti rejoindre ses anciens camarades de classe et le blond finit par en faire autant. Il retrouva Pansy et Blaise en grande discussion avec Théodore Nott et Milicent Bullstrode avec un ventre légèrement arrondi.

- Draco Malefoy ! Ça faisait un bail !

- Bonjour Draco.

- Bonjour à vous deux. Vous avez l'air en forme. Surtout toi Mili. Je vois que tu es en train de nous préparer un rejeton ?

- Eh ! Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect pour ma descendance ! s'écria Théo, faisant rire l'assistance.

- Félicitation vieux, lança Blaise alors que Pansy faisait de même avec son amie.

- Félicitation. Je compte sur toi pour en faire un parfait Serpentard, sourit Draco.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi ta maison est remplie de Gryffondor ? Je me doutais bien que tu allais faire une fête pour retrouver les anciens de Poudlard mais pas que tu les appellerais eux.

- Au risque de te choquer mon cher Théo, sache que je vis avec l'un d'entre eux désormais. Je l'ai donc laissé inviter ses amis aussi.

- Draco Malefoy s'est enfin casé ! J'ai hâte de voir avec qui.

- Je serais toi Théo, je m'installerais sur une chaise, plaisanta Blaise alors que Pansy riait discrètement.

- Si tu crois nous choquer en nous disant que c'est avec un homme, tu te trompes, lança la jeune femme enceinte. Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes au courant.

- Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais, continua Blaise alors que Draco partit chercher son amant.

Lorsque le blond revint vers le groupe avec Harry, difficile de savoir lequel des deux anciens Serpentard étaient le plus choqué tandis que Blaise et Pansy retenaient avec peine leur fou rire.

- Po… Potter… Tu sors avec Potter ?

Théo n'ayant pas été des plus discrets, alerta par la même occasion toutes les personnes se trouvant le plus proche d'eux. Les autres invités tendirent l'oreille pour entendre la réponse.

En voyant cela, Draco utilisa sa baguette pour pouvoir se faire entendre de tous. Il prit Harry par la main et s'adressa à la foule :

- Je sais que vous vous posez tous la même question alors je vais y répondre une bonne fois pour toute. Pour ceux qui en douteraient encore, Harry et moi formons bel et bien un couple. Je me doute bien que cela doit faire un choc à la plupart d'entre vous et je tiens à dire que si cela dérange qui que ce soit qu'il sorte immédiatement de cette maison.

Il y eu un long silence, presque interminable aux yeux du brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre mais qui observait néanmoins la foule, craignant de voir cette dernière se dissiper. Mais à la grande surprise du couple, personne ne bougea et quelques secondes plus tard, des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages. Une chevelure blonde sortit de la foule et se dirigea vers le couple pour aller les féliciter :

- Vous formez un très beau couple.

- Luna !

Harry se précipita sur la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, les invités s'étaient remis de l'annonce de Draco et reprenaient leur discussion ou aller féliciter le couple. Le brun discuta un moment avec l'ancienne Serdaigle alors que Draco accueillait un nouveau groupe d'invité. Parmi eux, Narcissa et Severus. Les parents Weasley. Les autres professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que Slughorn,Hagrid et McGonagall. Quelques membres du Ministère et même des Aurors.

- Harry pourquoi il y a autant de monde ? Je pensais que c'était une fête entre nous, demanda la cadette Weasley.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Ginny. Je vais aller voir Draco.

Tandis que le brun s'approchait de son amant en grande discussion avec son parrain, il aperçut un visage familier.

- Ah te voilà toi, où est ce que tu te cachais ?

- J'étais dans ma chambre avec Silver. Il y a beaucoup plus de monde que ce que tu m'avais prédit. Je croyais qu'il n'y allait avoir que vos anciens camarades de classe, fit Alessia en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Draco, tu peux venir une minute ?

Le blond s'excusa auprès de son parrain et rejoignit Harry. Le brun l'entraîna dans le jardin, encore calme.

- Maintenant tu ne crois qu'il serait temps de me dire ce que tu manigances. Il y a des gens du Ministère. Bien que tu ais correctement choisi et qu'il n'y a personne dans cette maison que je déteste, j'aimerais bien savoir quand même ce qu'ils font à une réunion d'anciens élèves !

- Je voulais que toutes ces personnes soient présentes aujourd'hui. Non seulement parce qu'on ne les a pas vus, pour certains, depuis des années, mais aussi pour les faire assister à quelque chose de particulier. Bien que pour l'instant, même eux ne sachent pas vraiment pourquoi ils ont répondu à notre invitation.

- Quelque chose de particulier ? Comment ça ?

- Je vais te le dire dans un instant mais avant tout, j'aimerais te poser une question.

- …

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Aujourd'hui ?

******


	44. Chapter 44

_**Voilà la suite tant attendue lol**_

_**Merci infiniment pour toute vos reviews et merci aux anonymes**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Darklara**_

**CHAPITRE 44**

_- Je vais te le dire dans un instant mais avant tout, j'aimerais te poser une question._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Veux-tu m'épouser? Aujourd'hui? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le coeur du blond battait à plein régime. Lui qui avait prévu ce moment toute la journée ne pensait pas que sa demande allait être un instant tellement intense... et angoissant.

Harry ne répondait toujours rien, se contentant de regarder son amant d'un air ahuri. Devant son mutisme, Draco insista:

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire?

- Euh... Oui. Oui oui, bien sur. C'est juste que c'est tellement inattendu. C'est pour ça alors que tu as organisé tout ça?

- J'admets que ce n'était pas prévu depuis le départ. Mais je me suis dit que la présence de tous les gens qu'on apprécie était une bonne occasion. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il y a quelque temps, ça ne te dérangeait pas de t'allier à moi. Tu... Tu as changé d'avis?

- Non ! Absolument pas !

- Alors ?

- Ca va en choquer plus d'un…

Draco serra aussitôt son amant dans ses bras, arborant un sourire éclatant. Harry n'en était pas moins heureux et avait désormais hâte d'avertir tous ses amis. Après un long baiser échangé, le brun partit en trombe à l'intérieur du Manoir sous le rire de Draco.

Il mit un petit moment avant de retrouver ses meilleurs amis dans toute la foule. Il retrouva Hermione et Ron en grande conversation avec Dean et Seamus. Harry prit ses amis à part pour leur annoncer la nouvelle :

- C'est fantastique Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en serrant le brun dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

- Félicitations vieux. Je vois qu'il s'est enfin décidé. Je me demandais s'il allait avoir le courage pour te demander de l'épouser aujourd'hui, lança Ron, surprenant ses deux amis.

- Tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Se plaignit Hermione.

- Eh ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer aujourd'hui non ? Trancha Harry.

- Pardon

- Excuse-nous Harry. Alors dis-nous quelle est la suite des évènements? Relança la brune.

- Euh... Et bien je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. En fait, je ne sais même pas où est Draco. Je vais le chercher. Vous venez ?

Après que le trio ait passé plusieurs minutes à traverser les salles pleines d'invités, ils finirent par retrouver Draco dans une salle privée en compagnie d'Alessia, Narcissa et Severus.

- Harry !

Alessia se rua sur le brun pour lui sauter dans les bras sans ménagement. Apparemment, le blond avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle et la jeune Gryffondor était aux anges. Narcissa ne tenait plus en place alors que Severus, à sa grande habitude, restait de marbre.

- Draco, je me doute bien que tu as tout prévu mais il serait peut-être temps de te préparer. C'est valable pour toi aussi Harry, suggéra Narcissa.

- Bien. Je te laisse emmener les invités à l'extérieur. La cérémonie se déroulera dans le jardin. Nous, on va se changer.

- Draco, et moi, je fais quoi ? Demanda Alessia avec entrain.

- Toi tu viens avec nous te préparer, sourit le blond.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques instants plus tard, la mère de Draco avait rassemblé la totalité des invités dans le jardin du Manoir et les avait fait installé devant une estrade au préalable fleurie par les bons soins des elfes de maison. Les premiers rangs avaient été réservés pour la famille et les amis proches. Peu d'entre eux étaient au courant de la suite des évènements et tous les autres invités patientaient en cherchant du regard un quelconque indice.

Derrière eux, dans le Manoir, Harry observait la foule par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Savoir qu'il allait être, une fois de plus, le centre d'intérêt devant autant de monde, le rendait toujours aussi nerveux. Lui qui avait toujours imaginé ce genre dans de cérémonie célébrée dans l'intimité...

De sa fenêtre, le Survivant pouvait apercevoir tous les visages et souriait à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait un ami proche. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, le brun sursauta au contact de deux bras venant l'entourer par la taille.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, petit Gryffon ?

- C'est le fait de voir toutes ces personnes réunies. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus.

- Et le fait de devenir un Malefoy ne te rend pas plus joyeux que ça ? Bouda le blond.

- Bien sûr que si idiot, sourit le brun en embrassant son futur époux. Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, je suis vraiment obligé de devenir un « Malefoy » ?

- Mon nom te dérange maintenant ?

- Non. Seulement, je me disais pourquoi toi tu ne pourrais pas devenir un Potter ?

- Tu plaisantes? Je n'ai rien non plus contre ton nom mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Je resterai un Malefoy.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais céder alors? Relança Harry.

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Intervint Alessia en rentrant dans la chambre. Je n'y crois pas, il n'y a que vous pour trouver le moyen de se disputer un jour pareil.

- On ne se dispute pas... Commença le brun

- On a seulement une divergence d'opinion, renchérit Draco.

- Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas un compromis ? Comme pour moi ? Proposa la jeune fille.

- Tu veux dire « Potter-Malefoy »

- Malefoy-Potter.

- C'est la même chose Draco. Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Un sourire sur le visage de ses deux pères fit comprendre à la jeune Gryffondor qu'ils étaient d'accord. Alessia put alors contempler les deux hommes, tous deux vêtus de robe de sorcier blanches pour l'occasion. Alessia, elle, portait également une robe de la même couleur pour être assortie à ses deux tuteurs. Draco avait pensé à tout. Lorsque le trio sortit de la chambre, Narcissa et la mère de Ron les attendaient, poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Soupira Draco.

- Vos témoins ! Vous n'avez même pas choisi vos témoins ! Et qui va vous unir ?!

- Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour célébrer la cérémonie, répondit le blond. Pour ce qui est des témoins, j'ai déjà choisi les miens. Je suppose que ceux que tu choisis sont présents aujourd'hui, rajouta Draco en s'adressant à son amant.

- Il faut que je prenne plusieurs témoins ?

- Pas obligatoirement. Prends simplement ceux que tu souhaites vraiment avoir auprès de toi. Moi j'ai choisi Blaise et Severus.

Ce fut une surprise pour personne lorsqu' Harry revint avec Ron et Hermione. Les témoins purent alors rejoindre l'estrade où patientait déjà le mage célébrant la cérémonie. Narcissa entraîna Molly et Alessia pour s'installer au premier rang.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda une dernière fois Draco. La nervosité de son amant devenant communicative.

- Plus que jamais, sourit le brun avant de prendre la main de son compagnon pour aller traverser la foule.

Lorsque le couple atteint l'estrade, les murmures cessèrent aussitôt. Tous avaient fini par comprendre la situation et n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : l'union la plus incroyable de l'année. Les plus surpris étaient les anciens camarades de classe ; tous ayant connu les deux hommes et leurs confrontations perpétuelles dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et encore plus surprenant, ils pouvaient tous constater que Ronald Weasley, fidèle ami du Survivant, semblait approuver ce mariage.

Colin Crivey, sous l'accord de Draco, était aux premières loges pour ne manquer aucune miette de la cérémonie pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Du côté des proches, il était difficile de savoir qui de Molly Weasley ou Narcissa Malefoy était la plus heureuse. Harry étant considéré depuis de nombreuses années comme son fils, Mme Weasley retenait avec peine ses larmes de joie. La mère de Draco était dans le même état; plus qu'heureuse de voir son fils trouver enfin son bonheur.

En effet, la joie et le bonheur se lisaient aisément sur les visages des deux futurs mariés au point d'en oublier presque tous les regards rivés sur eux.

Ils n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille les paroles du mage et sortirent de leur rêverie qu'à l'échange des alliances gardées jusqu'à présent par Ron.

Le roux tendit un écrin de velours rouge au couple et repris sa place auprès d'Hermione :

- Draco avait vraiment tout prévu, murmura la brune à son compagnon.

Ron acquiesça d'un sourire pendant que Draco passait déjà l'anneau autour du doigt du brun. Les deux alliances étaient toutes deux faites d'or blanc et sur chacune d'elle était écrit en lettre d'or jaune le prénom de l'autre.

Bagues et voeux échangés, Harry et Draco purent s'embrasser pour la première fois en tant que couple marié devant un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La première à leur foncer dessus pour les féliciter fut Alessia qui, dans l'élan, fut présentée par Harry comme leur fille à ceux qui ignoraient encore l'identité de la jeune fille.

Le couple eut ensuite droit à l'accolade et les embrassades de la part de tous avant que le blond puisse enfin décréter que la véritable fête pouvait commencer.

Une musique douce retentit alors dans le Manoir et tous se dirigèrent vers la maison pour aller danser. Les jeunes mariés furent les premiers sur la piste, rapidement suivi par d'autres couples :

- On ne peut pas dire que tu fasses les choses à moitié toi, murmura Harry au blond.

- Que veux-tu, quand j'entreprends quelque chose, je le fais correctement, sourit Draco. Il faudra vous habituer, Monsieur Malefoy.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux faire quelque chose d'aussi conséquent, préviens-moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, plaisanta le brun.

- Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, j'aurais besoin de toi très prochainement, rajouta le blond avant d'embrasser son mari déjà septique.

La musique douce fit rapidement place à une autre bien plus rythmée et tous les invités se déchaînèrent sur la piste. Des couples plus originaux apparurent alors. À commencer par Harry qui invita sa belle-mère sous le regard noir de Severus. Draco invita Hermione et Ron perdit aussitôt son sourire. Pansy et Ginny étaient incontrôlables et Neville et Blaise faisaient danser Alessia. Dans un autre recoin de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs ex-Gryffons danser avec les anciens Serpents. Colin était obnubilé par Alex qui lui, ne lâchait pas Blaise des yeux. Le tout sous le regard de Draco qui avait déjà compris que son meilleur avait gagné face au journaliste.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je vérifie que tout se passe bien pour les invités. C'est un minimum de savoir-vivre lorsqu'on organise une réception chez soi, Granger.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Malefoy, tu m'appelles encore une seule fois Granger et je te colle la même gifle qu'en troisième année, menaça Hermione.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur. Et c'est Potter-Malefoy, rétorqua Draco avant de se remettre à danser avec la brune.

Trop occupés à s'amuser et à danser, les invités ne virent pas l'heure du dîner arriver. Avec beaucoup de mal, les elfes de maison, étroitement aidés par Hermione, réussirent à rassembler tous les convives aux tables préparées sous de grands chapiteaux de toile montés dans le jardin.

À la table d'honneur, Alessia, pourtant seule enfant de onze ans, ne restait pas en retrait et discutait avec tous les convives sous les regards rieurs d'Harry et Draco. La jeune Gryffondor, débordant d'énergie, s'autorisa même un petit discours improvisé sur ses deux pères qui fut suivi par les acclamations de tous les invités.

Mais bien que la jeune fille s'amusait, elle demanda la permission à Draco d'aller chercher le seul individu manquant :

- Je peux aller chercher Silver ? Il doit s'embêter tout seul là-haut.

- Oui tu peux. Il aura bien le droit à un bout de gâteau lui aussi, sourit le blond.

- Un reptile qui mange des pâtisseries... On aura vraiment tout vu, lança Harry alors qu'Alessia courait déjà vers la maison.

- Avec moi, il ne mangeait que des choses saines. On voit l'influence Gryffondor, rétorqua le blond sous le rire des anciens verts et argent.

Alors qu'Harry et Ron se lançaient sur la plaidoirie de leur maison, Alessia fouillait déjà la chambre du couple à la recherche du reptile. Ne le trouvant nulle par, elle quitta la chambre. En traversant le couloir, elle remarqua que l'une des nombreuses portes était entrouverte. Bien que la pièce fût plongée dans l'obscurité, elle aperçut Silver sur le rebord d'une fenêtre :

- Ah te voilà toi. Je vois que tu n'as pas manqué un seul morceau de la fête, fit Alessia en se rapprochant du serpent. Viens, je t'emmène avec moi

Toutes les fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin et l'on pouvait facilement voir les chapiteaux, ainsi que l'estrade qui avait servi à la cérémonie.

Alessia tendit sa main pour que Silver puisse s'enrouler autour de son bras.

- Bonsoir.

Alessia eut si peur qu'elle faillit laisser tomber le reptile. Elle se retourna vivement pour tenter d'apercevoir d'où provenait la voix mais en vain. Les faibles lueurs de l'extérieur ne l'aidaient pas.

- Qui est là ? Cria la jeune fille, pas rassurée.

- N'aie pas peur, rajouta la même voix qu'Alessia reconnut comme celle d'un homme.

- Calme toi et allume la lumière, rajouta une autre voix, cette fois-ci, féminine.

Alessia extirpa avec difficulté la baguette de sa robe et illumina la pièce à l'aide d'un sort. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la clarté, elle put voir un tableau d'une taille plutôt conséquente posé sur un chevalet, tourné vers la fenêtre.

Le cadre affichait un homme et une femme qui lui sourirent aussitôt d'un air rassurant. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de quoi avoir peur, Alessia se rapprocha du tableau. Le couple lui fit très vite bonne impression et l'incita à engager la conversation :

- Désolée, on ne voulait pas te faire peur, s'excusa la femme.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de tableau dans cette pièce. À vrai dire, je n'étais encore jamais venu ici. Cette maison est immense et je n'y suis que pour les vacances.

- Tu es élève à Poudlard ? Demanda l'homme.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Alessia tout en dévisageant le couple. Ces deux personnes avaient un air familier qu'elle n'arrivait pas à resituer.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Alessia. Alessia Potter-Malefoy.

- C'est donc toi... Draco nous a parlé de toi, fit la femme qui paraissait très émue de rencontrer la jeune Gryffondor.

- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Le couple allait répondre lorsqu' Harry déboula dans le bureau.

- Et bien alors, t'en mets du temps. Tout le monde t'attend en bas. Tu n'as pas trouvé Silver ?

Au son de la voix du brun, le serpent sortit aussitôt de sous la manche d'Alessia pour aller ramper jusqu'au Survivant. Harry l'accueillit au tour de son bras avant de lui parler en Fourchelang. Puis il s'adressa à sa fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé :

- Alors tu viens ou tu comptes rester devant ce tableau toute la soirée ? Plaisanta le brun.

- Euh... Non non, j'arrive.

Harry partit le premier, emportant le reptile avec lui. Alessia jeta un dernier regard au tableau, salua ses occupants et sortit à son tour, laissant les lumières allumées. Draco et Harry l'attendaient dans le hall.

- Tu t'es perdue ? Se moqua Draco.

- Non c'est Silver qui est allé se promener dans une pièce où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds. Et...

- Et elle est tombée en admiration devant un tableau qu'elle ne quittait plus des yeux, termina Harry.

- Vraiment ? Quel tableau ? Dans quelle pièce es-tu allée ?

- Je crois que c'est un bureau. L'entrée est dans le même couloir que celui qui mène à ta chambre, répondit Alessia.

Draco blêmit instantanément. Il demanda aussitôt à Harry :

- Tu as vu le tableau toi aussi ?

- Moi ? Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier ce tableau ?

- Rien de spécial.

Harry allait insister mais Molly et Narcissa les rejoignirent et entraînèrent Harry à leur suite car les invités le demandaient. Le blond se retrouva seul avec sa fille et put lui parler plus librement :

- As-tu parlé avec le couple qu'il y a sur ce tableau ?

- Oui brièvement. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes dessus aussi vite c'est tout. Je suis surtout content qu'Harry ne l'ai pas vu.

- Mais qui sont ces deux personnes ?

- Ils ne te disent vraiment rien ? Sourit Draco.

- Si ! J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontrer mais je ne sais pas où.

- Monsieur Potter est demandé dans le jardin. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être marié aujourd'hui alors mon coeur, bouge tes fesses et ramène-toi par ici ! Cria Harry à l'autre bout du hall.

- Mes fesses et moi arrivons tout de suite, cria à son tour le blond, laissant Alessia sur sa faim.

La jeune fille rejoignit à son tour la fête qui battait toujours son plein mais cherchait toujours un moyen de découvrir l'identité du fameux couple sans pour autant remonter dans le bureau. Harry préférait la garder auprès de lui ; ce qui arrangeait bien Draco qui n'avait pas envie de lui courir après.

La soirée se prolongea encore avec un feu d'artifice donné en l'honneur des jeunes mariés qui eux, assis dans l'herbe, préféraient profiter de l'obscurité pour échanger quelques baisers.

- Je m'amuse beaucoup mais j'ai hâte qu'ils soient tous partis, fit Harry, blotti dans les bras de son mari.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir mon ange mais j'ai encore une surprise pour toi.

- Quoi ? Encore ? Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui, rigola le brun. Tu en as beaucoup trop fait.

- Si tu le souhaites, je la garde pour demain. Je dois avouer que ça m'arrangerait bien que tu attendes. Je te veux rien que pour moi cette nuit.

- Alors ça veut dire que cette surprise serait capable de me faire oublier ma nuit de noces ? Sourit Harry.

- C'est fort possible. C'est pour cela qu'on va attendre demain même si maintenant je me rends compte que je t'en aie trop dit et que tu vas devenir insupportable.

- Hé, je sais me contrôler !

- Si tu le dis. On verra bien.

Alessia rejoint le couple et s'installa à leur côté pour regarder la fin du feu d'artifice.

- Vous avez déjà pensé à une destination pour votre lune miel ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, je dois dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé, rigola Harry. Draco ? Une idée ? Attends, laisse moi deviner. Tu as déjà prévu quelque chose.

- Et bien pour tout te dire, non, je n'ai rien prévu. Je pensais attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour me décider. On verra lorsqu'on sera en vacances.

- Il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller en particulier ? Demanda le brun à sa fille.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Je n'ai pas l'attention de vous accompagner. C'est votre voyage. Je préfère vous laisser seuls en amoureux.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser toute seule au Manoir ? C'est hors de question, répondit Draco.

- Je ne serais pas toute seule. Ta maman a déjà tout prévu. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais rester avec elle le temps de votre voyage.

- Je vois maintenant de qui tu tiens ton côté calculateur, dit le brun à son époux. De toute façon, rien n'est encore fait. On avisera au moment venu.

Draco aquiesça et aida Alessia et Harry à se relever pour aller rejoindre les invités. Le couple accorda une interview à Colin alors que le Manoir se vidait peu à peu à cause de l'heure tardive.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, fit Harry en raccompagnant le journaliste une fois l'interview terminée.

- Assez oui. Je regrette juste de rentrer seul, soupira Colin.

- Alex ?

- Mhm... Visiblement, les Serpentards sont plus forts que nous à ce jeu là. Ce n'est rien, cela ne fait que deux fois que ça m'arrive, plaisanta le journaliste.

- Je suis désolé que cela n'ait pas fonctionné avec Alex. Il n'était peut-être tout simplement pas fait pour toi.

- Peut-être. Bon, je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry allait remonter le chemin menant au Manoir lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Cho !

Le brun fut surpris de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise face à elle. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté avec Ginny, avec elle, c'était différent.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mais sûrement moins bien que toi. Tu as créé la surprise en t'alliant avec Malefoy. En fait, tu as fait forte impression en te mariant avec un homme.

Sentant de l'animosité dans la voix de la chinoise, Harry préféra couper court à la conversation :

- Et oui, les gens changent. Et j'ai trouvé mon bonheur avec Draco, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois retourner à l'intérieur. A la prochaine.

Harry laissa Cho devant les portes de la demeure sans se retourner. La revoir lui avait fait un choc et comme elle ne semblait pas approuver sa nouvelle relation avec Draco, il jugea bon de ne pas s'attarder.

- Il n'a pas su retrouver son chemin tout seul comme un grand le petit journaliste ? Demanda Draco qui attendait son époux dans le hall.

- On a échangé quelques mots avant qu'il parte, c'est tout. Il reste encore beaucoup de monde ? Relança Harry, ne voulant pas parler de son altercation avec l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Et bien il y a encore tes amis qui ne semblent plus vouloir partir. Si tu ne le fais pas, je me ferais une joie de les mettre dehors.

- Je ne te laisserai pas ce plaisir. Viens, on va les rejoindre.

Lorsque le couple arriva dans le jardin, il retrouva les jumeaux Weasley et Ron en pleine euphorie, chantant à tue-tête. Le Whisky Pur-Feu y étant pour quelque chose. Les frères Weasley faisaient l'animation devant des ex-Gryffons hilares et des ex-Serpents navrés. Ginny criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille Weasley alors qu'Hermione lançait des regards tellement noirs à son compagnon que même Draco en frissonna.

- Je crois que la belette va passer un sale quart d'heure demain matin, se moqua le blond. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est en état de transplaner. On devrait peut-être le garder ici cette nuit, proposa Harry.

- Je croyais qu'on allait rester entre nous.

- S'il te plait. En plus, je les aurais probablement invité demain alors autant qu'ils restent sur place.

Draco ne put résister au regard émeraude autant suppliant qu'attendrissant que lui lançait son époux. Il donna son accord et après avoir marmonner quelque chose qu'Harry compris un sarcasme envers les Weasley, le blond chargea un elfe de préparer une chambre située le plus loin possible de la leur.

Harry aida son meilleur ami à atteindre la chambre et le laissa avec une Hermione reconnaissante mais passablement énervée.

Harry regagna le hall et raccompagna les derniers invités avec Draco aux grilles du Manoir.

- Vous saluerez Alessia de notre part, lança l'un des jumeaux avant de transplaner.

Le couple se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas vu leur fille depuis un moment.

- Elle est peut-être partie se coucher. Je vais voir.

Harry grimpa les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre de la jeune fille. N'y trouvant qu'une pièce vide, le brun parcouru les autres pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix provenir du bureau.

- Tu es encore devant ce tableau ? Lança Harry, faisant sursauter Alessia.

- Oui, mais j'allais me coucher. Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda la jeune fille en se précipitant sur son père.

- Attends, je veux voir aussi ce qui te plait tellement dans ce tableau.

Alessia n'ayant plus aucune argumentation, laissa Harry s'approcher du cadre.

L'effet fut immédiat.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que… Maman ? … Papa ?

XxXxXxX


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

_Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Maman ? Papa ?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se rapprocha du tableau et effleura la toile du bout des doigts. Ne les ayant pourtant vu qu'en photo, le brun reconnut aisément ses parents.

- Harry, mon bébé, tu as tellement grandi…

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais il n'avait penser un jour pouvoir parler une seule fois avec ceux qui lui avaient toujours manqué. Sur le moment, connaître la raison de leur présence dans le tableau était le cadet de ses soucis. Lily et James Potter étaient devant lui, peu importait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une illustration.

Alessia, en retrait, préféra sortir de la pièce le plus discrètement possible. Elle venait d'apprendre l'identité du couple. La meilleure chose à faire était de laisser Harry à ses retrouvailles. Elle partit aussitôt à la recherche du blond à travers le Manoir. Elle le retrouva dans le hall, donnant quelques dernières instructions aux elfes.

- Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? fit Draco en la voyant arriver vers lui.

- Harry a vu le tableau, lâcha simplement la jeune fille.

Draco grimpa aussitôt les marches quatre à quatre et arriva rapidement dans le bureau. Il retrouva Harry assis par terre, face au tableau. Il riait. Jamais Draco n'avait vu son époux sourire de cette manière.

Le tableau ayant fait l'effet qu'il souhaitait, le blond préféra laisser son Gryffon seul avec ses parents.

- Draco !

Lorsque le blond se retourna, Harry couru dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à faire ça mais… Merci, merci infiniment. Demande moi ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, je te jure que…

- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Te voir aussi heureux me suffit amplement.

Draco sécha les larmes de son époux avant de l'embrasser longuement. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids cette nuit face aux parents du brun. Il finit par laisser Harry seul avec le tableau et regagna sa chambre. Il fit néanmoins un détour par la chambre d'Alessia. Il retrouva sa fille en pyjama, assise en tailleur sur son lit, jouant distraitement avec Silver. Draco s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés.

- J'ai gâché ta surprise n'est-ce pas ? fit la jeune fille, triste.

- Non, tu n'as rien gâché du tout. A vrai dire, j'étais très étonné qu'il ne le découvre pas plus tôt.

- Tu n'avais pas posé de protection sur la porte ?

- Si mais elle a probablement disparu lorsque j'ai levé les sortilèges pour permettre aux invités de profiter des autres pièces. Si j'avais fait plus attention, ni toi ni Silver n'aurait pu rentrer dans ce bureau. Alors ne t'en fais pas, termina le blond en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- D'accord. Je parie qu'Harry est encore dans le bureau, sourit Alessia.

- Oui et à mon avis, il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir. Je pense qu'il va y passer la nuit. Mais c'est compréhensible.

- Il a beaucoup souffert sans eux, n'est ce pas ?

- Je crois que jamais personne ne saura vraiment à quel point…soupira Draco. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien alors… au lit jeune fille !

- Oui professeur !

Draco borda Alessia, récupéra Silver et sortit sans faire un bruit de la chambre. Arrivé dans la sienne, il déposa le reptile dans son vivarium et se déshabilla. La robe qu'il avait porté toute la journée était confortable mais il fut bien heureux de se retrouver uniquement en boxer. Il se glissa sous les draps de son lit et tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, bien que ceux de son époux auraient été préférables.

De l'autre côté du couloir, dans le bureau, une mère s'évertuait à rendre la raison à son fils retrouvé :

- Harry, vas te coucher. Draco doit t'attendre, répétait pour la énième fois Lily Potter.

- Mais maman…

- Mon fils, écoute ta mère. On ne se sauvera pas. On sera toujours là demain. Et les jours suivants aussi, rajouta James avec le sourire.

Harry savait qu'il devait rejoindre son mari. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le retrouver mais son sens de la priorité venait d'être sérieusement chamboulé.

Un sourire encourageant de ses parents l'aida à faire le pour et le contre, et, bien qu'un peu à contre-cœur, le brun finit par dire leur dire bonne nuit et sortit du bureau non sans une dernière recommandation de son père qui lui cria :

- Et un petit sortilège d'insonorisation ne fera pas de mal !

- James !

Harry éclata de rire avant de refermer la porte sur les remontrances que Lily faisait déjà à son époux.

Tout comme Draco, le brun fit un détour par la chambre d'Alessia pour vérifier qu'elle dormait bien. Il avait finit par complètement l'oublier lorsqu'il avait découvert le tableau et s'en voulait un peu. Il entra dans sa chambre, se rapprocha d'elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front et ressortit de la pièce en silence.

Il arriva devant sa porte et entra le plus discrètement possible, de peur de réveiller son époux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, Draco était déjà endormi depuis un moment. Harry se changea rapidement et ressortit de la salle d'eau pas plus vêtu que le blond. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le contempla un moment. Bien trop excité pour trouver le sommeil, Harry jugea bon de le faire savoir à son compagnon.

Le brun repoussa la couverture trop gênante à son goût et s'installa à cheval sur son époux. Il se pencha et couvrit de baisers le torse offert à lui, réveillant doucement le blond.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais passer ma nuit de noce dans un bureau, loin de toi ? fit Harry avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant.

Draco répondit au baiser avant de faire basculer le brun sous lui.

- Tu as osé me réveiller…

- Si tu veux, je te laisse te rendormir, sourit le brun sachant que c'était gagné d'avance.

- Tu parles trop Malefoy-Potter

- Fais moi taire…

Cette nuit-là, Harry remercia intérieurement Draco d'avoir eu l'intelligence de ne pas donner à Alessia une chambre collée à la leur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, un soleil éclatant et une température des plus agréables permirent aux elfes de maison de dresser une table en terrasse pour le petit déjeuner.

Alessia, première à se lever, s'installa devant une table tellement fournie en nourriture qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Elle voulait attendre le reste des occupants pour commencer son repas et déjeuner toute seule ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Heureusement, Hermione l'a rejoint rapidement et après que son professeur de Métamorphose lui ait assuré qu'aucun des hommes présents dans la demeure n'étaient prêt à se réveiller, la jeune fille entama son assiette. Hermione en fit autant.

- Tu as disparu de nombreuses fois hier soir. La fête t'ennuyait ? demanda Hermione en se servant du café.

- Non non pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant hier dans l'une des pièces de la maison et… Et je crois que ça sera mieux qu'Harry t'explique, se ravisa Alessia, ne voulant plus gâcher quoi que ce soit.

Seulement, dire à Hermione Granger que l'on avait trouvé quelque chose de très passionnant sans lui en dire plus était une chose impensable. Alessia, connaissant un peu mieux chaque jour son professeur, savait qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité de la brune.

Et la brune en question se retenait avec peine de ne pas foncer vers la maison, se rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de fouiller la maison comme bon lui semblait.

La personne suivante à se joindre au petit déjeuner fut Ron. Accompagné d'une migraine et sous le regard noir d'Hermione, le roux salua Alessia avant de se tasser sur sa chaise. Il savait qu'il avait exagéré avec l'alcool la veille et qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Un elfe apparut alors avec une petite fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois que Ron bu en une vitesse record. Il remercia le serviteur maintes fois et entama joyeusement son petit déjeuner.

- Alors Alessia, que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de Quidditch après le petit-déjeuner ? proposa Ron pour se défouler et surtout pour éviter la confrontation avec Hermione.

- Oh oui, pourquoi pas ? Je vais chercher mon balai. Tu joues avec nous Hermione ?

- Non sans façon. Je vais vous regarder en attendant qu'Harry et Draco veuillent bien se lever, répondit la brune.

Le temps qu'elle fasse un rapide aller-retour dans sa chambre, Alessia retrouva Hermione assise sur les genoux de son compagnon ; visiblement ils avaient déjà fait la paix.

La jeune Gryffondor préféra attendre son professeur dans les airs. Ron embrassa une dernière fois Hermione avant de sortir de sa poche un minuscule balai. D'un coup de baguette, il lui rendit sa taille d'origine et s'élança dans les airs à son tour. Alessia avait déjà un souafle en main et se lança dans une série de passe avec le roux. Le jeu se passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Ron lance la balle un peu trop fort. Alessia n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper ; le souafle finit sa course à travers l'une des fenêtres du Manoir. Et bien que la demeure possède de nombreuses pièces non habitées, le roux trouva le moyen de l'envoyer dans l'une des rares chambres occupées de ce côté de la maison. Peu après le bruit du verre brisé, d'autres sons se firent aussitôt entendre :

- Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ?!

Draco se leva en trombe de son lit, zigzagua entre les bouts de verre et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Weasley ! Évidemment ! Ça, tu vas me le payer. Tu ne sais vraiment pas jouer ! T'es un vrai danger sur un balai, espèce d'incapable !

Et pendant que le blond s'égosillait à faire des reproches au roux par la fenêtre, Harry arriva derrière lui pour constater les dégâts. Il suffit que le brun croise le regard de son meilleur ami pour qu'il éclate de rire aussitôt. Ron, Alessia et même Hermione le suivirent rapidement, seul Draco restait en colère.

Lorsque le souafle avait traversé la fenêtre, le blond était encore dans les bras de son époux, bien au chaud sous les draps. L'arrivée fracassante de la balle l'avait fait sursauter, tout comme le brun, mais le blond ne supportait pas qu'on le dérange dans ce genre de situation.

- C'est ça marre-toi bien la belette. Attends un peu…

Draco recula et disparu de la vue du roux. Tout à coup, Harry, toujours pris d'un fou rire, se décala. Le blond sortit à toute vitesse par la fenêtre, chevauchant son balai, fonçant droit sur Ron. Le roux perdit aussitôt son sourire et s'enfuit aussi vite, voulant échapper à la colère du maître de maison.

Draco poursuivit le roux un moment avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous les deux au-dessus d'un petit étang qui ornait le jardin. Le blond accéléra de plus belle et fit chavirer Ron de son balai. Le roux entraîna Draco dans sa chute et les deux hommes tombèrent dans l'eau avec leurs montures.

- Il faut aller les aider ! s'écria Alessia en redescendant sur la terre ferme.

- Ne t'en fais, l'étang est suffisamment profond et ils ne sont pas tombés de très haut, la rassura Harry qui la rejoignait sur la terrasse.

- Excuse-moi Harry mais ce n'était pas très intelligent de la part de ton époux de foncer sur Ron de cette façon, rajouta Hermione.

- Ça n'est qu'un jeu Mione, je suis sûr que si on se rapproche, on va les voir en train de se chamailler, sourit le brun en descendant les quelques marches menant vers le fond du jardin.

En effet, lorsqu'Harry, Hermione et Alessia se rapprochèrent, Draco tentait vainement de noyer Ron alors que ce dernier voulait de faire de même.

- Ron ! Draco ! Ça suffit ! Cria Hermione du bord. Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rajouta la brune en voyant son ami qui commençait à se dévêtir.

- Bein je vais m'en mêler, sourit le brun avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Le Survivant atteint rapidement les deux hommes et se joignit à la bagarre qui n'en était plus vraiment une. En un instant, Harry devint une cible et c'est contre une alliance Draco-Ron que le brun dut résister.

- Quand je pense que ça, ça a sauvé le monde sorcier, soupira Hermione.

- À quel moment crois-tu que je devrais dire à Draco que c'est de ma faute si le souafle a traversé la fenêtre ? rigola Alessia.

- Je pense que ça n'est pas la peine. Ça ne changera rien à la situation. Viens, on retourne sur la terrasse, ils finiront bien par avoir faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio finit par sortir de l'eau et regagna la maison. Trempés, les trois garçons ne prirent pas la peine de se sécher avant de s'installer à table.

Entre deux gorgées de café, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Ron ne put s'empêcher de le souligner :

- Bein vieux, je me doutais bien que c'était agité la nuit dernière mais à ce point là…

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia Harry en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait son époux. C'est juste que je me suis endormi très tard et que… Ah oui c'est vrai ! Viens avec moi, Mione, toi aussi. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard avant de suivre Harry qui était déjà rentré à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils retrouvèrent le brun dans le hall et leur ami les guida jusqu'au fameux bureau.

Harry pénétra en premier dans la pièce, se rua sur le tableau et salua ses occupants pendant qu'Hermione et Ron restaient encore sur le pas de la porte.

- Aller, venez, entrez, j'aimerais vous présenter, sourit le brun.

Lorsque le couple se retrouva devant le cadre, Hermione fut la première à comprendre. Le regard de son meilleur ami était unique. Une seule autre personne pouvait avoir les mêmes yeux que le brun.

- Mione, Ron, je vous présente mes parents. Lily et James Potter. Maman, papa, voici mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Un peu intimidés, Hermione et Ron saluèrent l'un des couples le plus connus du monde sorcier.

- Harry, comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? demanda Ron,

- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est une surprise de Draco. Je l'ai découvert hier soir, un peu par accident. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai même pas encore pensé à demander comment il a fait.

- C'est compréhensible, sourit Hermione.

- Alors comme ça, c'est vous deux qui soutenez mon fils depuis ses onze ans ? demanda James.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda son fils.

- Draco a pris beaucoup de temps pour nous faire le récit de ses dernières années. Plus particulièrement à partir de votre entrée à Poudlard. Si j'ai bien compris, votre trio est devenu légendaire, rigola James. Vous étiez quasiment la succession des Maraudeurs, je suis fier !

- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose James. Cela veut donc dire qu'ils se mettaient dans des situations qui, bien souvent, devaient les dépasser, rajouta Lily.

- S'ils sont là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils devaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Et moi je suis presque sûre que c'est Hermione qui maintenait un certain ordre. Il faut une femme pour pouvoir contrôler des Gryffondors en quête d'aventure.

Hermione rougit du compliment alors qu'Harry et Ron acquiesçaient d'un sourire. Les deux amis se rappelaient qu'ils auraient eu bien plus de mal à rester en vie sans la sagesse d'Hermione.

Les trois amis restèrent encore un moment dans le bureau à discuter avec les parents du brun. Au point même d'en oublier les deux autres occupants du manoir.

Sachant qu'ils passeraient un bon bout de temps dans le bureau, Draco préféra tuer le temps en entraînant Alessia sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Pendant leur petite promenade, Draco se fit interpellé sans cesse ; l'article de Colin été paru et tous les lecteurs de la Gazette étaient désormais au courant de son mariage avec le Survivant. La plupart du temps, le blond parvenait, sans trop de difficultés, à repousser les curieux mais il aurait préférer affronter tout ça sans qu'Alessia en fasse les frais.

Draco finit par pousser la jeune fille dans la première boutique qu'il trouva le temps de s'occuper des derniers gêneurs.

Alessia comprit son geste d'autant plus que son père l'avait poussé dans un magasin spécialisé pour le Quidditch. Elle aurait donc de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne la chercher. Elle s'enfonça alors davantage dans les rayons, regardant chaque balai exposé. Aucun ne lui faisait envie ; le sien restait le meilleur.

- Tiens, Potter-Malefoy, on se promène toute seule maintenant ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Avant même de se retourner, Alessia avait reconnu la voix du seul garçon qui lui menait la vie dure à Poudlard : Matt Dayton.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Dayton. J'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Alors comme ça, tu as trouvé le moyen de vivre avec nos deux professeurs. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as de si bonnes notes en Potions et DCFM.

- Si Alessia a d'aussi bons résultats, c'est parce qu'elle travaille dur. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Draco venait d'entrer dans la boutique et avait surpris la conversation des deux jeunes.

- Pro… Professeur Malefoy. Bonjour.

Matt ne s'attendait pas le rencontrer et en tant que jeune Serpentard, Draco l'intimidait toujours. Alessia était ravie que la présence de son père le mette mal à l'aise mais se gardait bien de le montrer.

- Tu voulais quelque chose dans ce magasin ? demanda le blond à la Gryffondor.

- Non, je regardais seulement. On peut s'en aller maintenant ?

Draco acquiesça, salua son élève et sortit de la boutique avec sa fille. Plus personne dans la rue n'osa les approcher ; Alessia en conclut rapidement que Draco avait dû se montrer des plus menaçants pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles.

Le duo visita encore quelques magasins et en profita pour acheter quelques fournitures dont ils auraient besoin pour les semaines de scolarité qu'il restait.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Manoir. Ils retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione discutant sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil.

- Enfin… Fit aussitôt le brun avant d'embrasser son époux.

- On dirait que tu ne peux vraiment plus te passer de moi, murmura Draco alors qu'Alessia montrait ses achats à l'autre couple.

- À qui la faute… Alors, vous êtes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse ? L'article de Colin est paru alors ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Je parie que beaucoup de sorciers vous ont tout de suite repéré.

- Effectivement, on s'est fait assez vite envahir. Mais cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Épouser le Survivant entraîne ce genre de chose, sourit Draco.

- Et Alessia ?

- Je l'ai envoyé se réfugier dans une boutique le temps que j'en finisse avec toutes les personnes qui nous entouraient. Quand je suis rentré la chercher, je l'ai trouvé parlant avec un de nos élèves.

- Lequel ?

- Matt Dayton, première année…

- Serpentard, oui je vois qui c'est. Laisse-moi deviner, il était encore en train de l'embêter, soupira Harry en regardant la jeune Gryffondor rentrer dans la maison pour aller ranger ses affaires.

Je commence à croire qu'on est une exception tous les deux. Serpentard et Gryffondor n'ont vraiment pas l'air de vouloir s'entendre.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit un fait Harry, intervint Hermione. Après tout, Draco et toi ne pouviez pas vous croiser dans un couloir sans vous insulter. Alessia et Matt font exactement la même chose que vous.

- Tu penses qu'ils finiront un jour ensemble ? demanda Ron avec le sourire.

- Ce n'est pas impossible.

- C'est hors de question ! s'écrièrent Harry et Draco en chœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Les vacances passèrent encore une fois trop vite au goût d'Alessia qui adorait passer ses journées collées à Harry et Draco. Elle s'amusait énormément à leurs côtés et maintenant que les cours avaient recommencé, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre autant de familiarité qu'au Manoir. Bien que tous les élèves étaient au courant du lien qui unissait la jeune Gryffondor et ses deux professeurs, Alessia préférait maintenir une certaine distance avec eux.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas les Serpentards de lui faire des remarques dès que les professeurs de Potions et DCFM avaient le dos tourné. Mais la Gryffondor faisait face sans en parler à ses deux tuteurs et restait constamment soutenue par tous les élèves de la maison rouge et or.

De leurs côtés, Harry et Draco, jeunes mariés, avaient quand même repris le travail et vu que les examens de fin d'année approchaient, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour un moment d'intimité. Les journées étaient très longues, et le soir venu, bien trop fatigués, ils allaient directement se coucher. Leurs seuls contacts se résumaient à une main frôlée dans les couloirs ou à un rapide baiser dans l'un des passages secrets du château.

- J'ai vraiment hâte que l'année se termine, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon.

- McGonagall nous avait prévenu que les fins d'années étaient plus rudes. Je me doutais aussi que ça se passerait comme ça mais je préfèrerais encore repasser les examens, sourit Draco en rejoignant le brun.

- Moi aussi… En tout cas, vivement les vacances d'été. Tu sais, j'ai déjà pensé à quelques endroits super pour notre lune de miel, annonça Harry en se blottissant dans les bras du blond.

- Vraiment ? J'ai quelques destinations en tête également mais je me demande si on aura assez de deux mois pour tout faire. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Alessia seule pendant tout ce temps. Et maintenant que j'y pense, Alex nous a proposé un petit séjour chez lui, en France.

- Tu as déjà accepté ?

- Non pas encore. Je ne savais pas ce que tu en pensais et j'ignore où l'on sera d'ici là. Et puis, je voudrais faire quelque chose de particulier pendant ces vacances.

- Tu m'en dis plus ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, allons nous coucher. J'ai bien l'intention de remplir mon devoir conjugale ce soir, lança Draco avec un sourire aguicheur.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, attrapa le blond par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

XxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxX

XxX

Enfin, la fin d'année arriva. Les examens passés, il ne restait plus que deux jours pour les élèves avant qu'ils ne quittent le château pour deux longs mois de vacances.

McGonagall profita de ce temps de répit pour convoquer tous les jeunes professeurs dans son bureau :

- Bien que l'année n'est pas été de tout repos et surtout riche en émotion, je trouve que vous vous en êtes tous admirablement bien sortis, sourit la Directrice.

Vous avez su appliquer vos connaissances et les résultats aux examens en sont le reflet. En conséquences, je vous propose à tous, sans exception, la possibilité de rester en tant qu'enseignant officiel à Poudlard.

Personne ne cacha son étonnement ; ils savaient tous qu'ils s'étaient bien débrouillés mais de là à obtenir le poste officiellement… Devant le silence général, McGonagall rajouta :

- Je suis tout à fait consciente que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Je vous laisse quelques jours pour me donner votre réponse.

La petite réunion terminée, Harry et Draco sortirent prendre l'air au bord du lac.

- Tu veux garder ce poste n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco à son époux.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu te doutes bien que je ne me sentirais jamais aussi bien ailleurs qu'ici. Enseigner me plait énormément mais je ne sais pas si cela sera toujours le cas à long terme.

- Tu envisageais autre chose ?

- Lorsqu'on était élève ici, j'ai attiré par une carrière d'Auror alors…

- Auror ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez pour le Ministère comme ça ?

- Je ne ferais pas ça pour eux mais pour moi. Dis donc toi, tu n'es pas sensé me soutenir maintenant ? Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, tu te souviens ?

- Ce n'est ni un bon ni un mauvais moment, c'est juste une décision que tu as l'intention de prendre sans connaître mon avis.

- Très bien. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter à chaque fois que tu rentrerais en retard du travail.

- Je t'accorde qu'être Auror ne doit pas être de tout repos. J'irai me renseigner davantage avant de donner ma réponse à McGonagall. Et toi que comptes-tu faire ? Tu veux devenir la nouvelle terreur des cachots ?

Draco éclata de rire avant de répondre au brun :

- Je ne suis pas plus décidé que toi. Bien que j'aurais aimé voir les nouvelles générations Serpentard évoluer, je ne sais pas si je serais d'humeur à supporter les trois autres maisons, plaisanta le blond. Et puis je suis sûr que mon cher parrain reprendrait bien du service.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il ait perdu l'habitude ? rigola Harry.

- Il a un véritable don pour les Potions et terroriser les élèves. Je pense qu'il a sa place ici.

- De toute façon, je pense qu'Alessia sera ravie de nous faire un rapport.

- Je pense surtout que cela va être une véritable torture pour mon très cher parrain de rester impartial. Une Gryffondor qui excelle en Potions. Un peu comme Hermione en fait.

- Finalement je devrais peut-être rester. Il va bien falloir équilibrer la balance si ton parrain revient avec un favoritisme sans limite pour Serpentard.

Le couple continua un moment leur ballade, à faire le pour et le contre, mais en allant dîner dans la Grande Salle le soir venu, il était encore indécis. Leurs amis, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas pris de décision non plus.

Tous se mirent tout de même d'accord pour donner une réponse à McGonagall avant de quitter le château. Plus tôt la Directrice serait prévenue, plus vite elle pourrait les remplacer.

Et le lendemain, la Directrice savait leur choix : Neville, Ron, Blaise et Pansy gardaient leurs postes. Harry, Draco, Ginny et Hermione quittaient Poudlard. Au grand dam d'Alessia :

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez partir ? s'écria une énième fois la jeune fille une fois mise au courant.

- Alessia baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? demanda Draco qui commençait à se lasser des commentaires de sa fille.

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Et des tas d'autres élèves sont d'accord avec moi. Vous êtes de bons professeurs, tout le monde est motivé pour travailler et a de bonnes notes.

- Alessia, je te rappelle qu'au départ ce n'était pas prévu que nous soyons professeurs. Même si faire cela nous a énormément plu, nous sommes venus cette année parce que McGonagall avait besoin d'aide, expliqua le brun qui avait, étrangement, plus de patience que époux.

Ni Draco, ni moi-même avions envisagé le poste à long terme. On est resté longtemps sans travailler et maintenant qu'il faut bien s'y mettre, enseignant à Poudlard n'est pas ce qu'il ne convient le mieux.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça, trancha Draco. Maintenant va chercher tes affaires et retrouve nous ici. On ne va pas tarder à rentrer à la maison.

La jeune fille partit la tête basse, sans rien ajouter.

- Draco, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas lui parler sur ce ton. Tu lui fais de la peine quand tu fais ça, gronda Harry.

- Attends on ne va pas se forcer juste parce qu'elle en a envie. Tu devrais être un peu plus ferme avec elle, plutôt que céder à tous ses caprices.

- Elle ne faisait pas de caprice.

- Bien sûr que si

- Je te dis que non…

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Alessia marchait tristement vers sa tour. Le mot de passe donné à la Grosse Dame, elle pénétra dans la salle commune où elle retrouva Hermione.

- Ah te voilà. Je suppose que ce sont tes affaires qui sont restées dans le dortoir. Tu veux un coup de main pour les porter ? proposa gentiment la brune qui avait déjà vérifié qu'aucun élève de Gryffondor n'avait oublié quelque chose.

- Non merci. Ça ira.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non c'est juste que… Toi tu restes pour l'année prochaine ?

- Non je m'en vais aussi.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi ? Vous partez tous ?

- Non. Ron et Neville restent. Ainsi que Pansy et Blaise. Tu vois, il te restera quand même quelques professeurs que tu connais.

- J'aurais préféré que vous restiez tous. J'ai l'impression… Enfin bref. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais prendre mes affaires.

Alessia montait déjà les marches lorsqu'Hermione rajouta :

- Ils ne t'abandonnent pas. Ils ne t'abandonneront jamais.

Hermione observa la jeune fille gravir les dernières marches sans se retourner avant de quitter la tour. Elle avait bien compris ce que la jeune Gryffondor ressentait et elle espérait que sa phrase ait fait son effet.

Et ce fut le cas. Harry et Draco retrouvèrent une jeune fille très souriante, seulement un peu triste de quitter le château. Le blond tentait de comprendre les regards complices entre sa fille et Hermione et Harry était tout simplement content qu'elle aille mieux. La famille Malefoy-Potter salua la Directrice et leurs amis avant d'emprunter la cheminée du bureau de McGonagall pour rentrer au Manoir.

Le soleil étant au rendez-vous, et la chaleur aussi, Alessia déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de se jeter dans la piscine, récemment faite installée par Draco.

Le couple observait de la terrasse la jeune fille qui s'amusait dans l'eau, la piscine faisant envie au jeune couple.

- On va piquer une tête ? proposa Draco.

- Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans dix minutes, répondit le brun avant de rentrer dans la maison.

- Passe le bonjour à tes parents, cria Draco, sachant pertinemment la destination de son époux.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Le trio ne profita que quelques jours du Manoir. Une semaine après le début des vacances, Harry et Draco partirent en voyage, laissant Alessia aux bons soins de Narcissa. Ayant mille et une destinations en tête, le couple choisit la Nouvelle-Zélande pour y passer la plus grosse partie de leurs vacances. Le brun, comme le blond, y était déjà allé et chacun en avait gardé un très bon souvenir. Et bien que quelques touristes anglais ou autres les avait reconnus, le couple put passer un séjour en toute tranquillité. Ils envoyaient régulièrement des hiboux à leurs amis et surtout à Alessia pour donner des nouvelles. Dans ses lettres, la jeune fille leur certifiait ne pas s'ennuyer alors qu'elle, commençait à manquer aux jeunes mariés.

Néanmoins, le couple ne rentra pas immédiatement en Angleterre. Comme promis, Alex invita Harry et Draco à passer quelques jours chez lui, en France. Le blond ne fut pas totalement surpris d'y retrouver Blaise. Son meilleur ami sortait désormais officiellement avec le Français et leur couple semblait sur un petit nuage.

Alex en profita alors pour faire découvrir sa région aux trois Anglais avant de laisser Harry et Draco rentrer au Manoir. Blaise resta en France, ne voulant pas se séparer de son compagnon.

À leur retour, le couple était attendu par Alessia, Narcissa ainsi que Severus. Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour raconter les semaines passées.

- Cet endroit à l'air super, fit Alessia alors qu'Harry décrivait les superbes paysages de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on t'y emmènera. En attendant, on ne t'a pas oublié. On t'a rapporté pleins de souvenirs, sourit le brun avant de se lever.

Alessia sur ses talons, le brun partit chercher ses cadeaux. Draco profita de leur absence pour s'adresser à son parrain :

- Alors, tu as trouvé ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Oui, ça n'a pas été une chose facile mais toutes les conditions ainsi que les ingrédients sont réunis. Je n'ai besoin que de ta participation. Et celle de ton époux, bien évidemment, répondit Severus. Narcissa, au courant de leurs manigances, avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Dans ce cas, je vais lui en parler de tout de suite, sourit le blond avant de se lever pour aller retrouver Harry.

Draco retrouva le brun et Alessia dans sa chambre ; cette dernière jubilait sous les cadeaux du couple.

- Si tu allais montrer tout ça à ma mère, proposa le blond.

La jeune Gryffondor acquiesça, remercia Draco et sortit de la chambre.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, sourit Harry en prenant le blond dans ses bras.

- Belle perspicacité… Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le brun face au sérieux de son époux.

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Maintenant qu'on est marié et qu'il est évident qu'on va passer le reste de notre vie ensemble…

- Tu veux un enfant ? le coupa Harry.

- Comment tu…

- Ça faisait un moment que je te voyais te renseigner sur le sujet, rigola Harry. Sur ce coup-là, tu n'as pas été très discret mon ange. Et puis, pour tout te dire, je commençais à y penser sérieusement aussi.

- Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord ? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est trop tôt où je ne sais quelle autre raison ?

- Non, enfin, bien sûr que c'est un peu tôt. Mais qu'on y pense, ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Mais au moins, on pourra s'adapter plus facilement lorsqu'on retrouvera du travail.

- Alors, on fait un bébé ? demanda Draco, heureux comme jamais.

- On fait un bébé.

XxXxXxXxXxXx


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPITRE 46

Peu de temps après qu'Harry et Draco aient annoncé leur nouveau projet à leurs proches, le parrain du blond mit aussitôt le couple au courant des différentes marches à suivre :

- Draco, je sais que tu as déjà quelques notions de base mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de ton compagnon.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis complètement ignorant, se défendit Harry.

- Alors expliquez, Potter.

Harry se rembrunit aussi vite ; il savait effectivement que les sorciers avaient trouvé depuis longtemps le moyen de faire faire aux couples homosexuels des enfants mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment renseigné. Aussi, devant son mutisme, Severus poursuivit :

- Je disais donc… Il est évident qu'un homme ne peut porter un enfant. C'est pour cela que la magie va remplacer, dans votre cas, la femme. Votre enfant se formera à l'intérieur d'une sphère, un cocon, si vous préférez, engendré par votre propre magie.

- Notre magie ?

- Oui. C'est à vous deux de créer ce cocon. Une formule bien spécifique vous sera nécessaire. L'incantation prononcée, la sphère fera son apparition.

- Pour l'instant, ça n'a pas l'air bien compliqué, sourit le brun.

- Détrompez vous Potter. La conception du cocon nécessite quelques conditions. Il devra être conçu dans une pièce dans laquelle vous ne mettrez jamais les pieds. Une pièce au calme où même la lumière ne doit pas y pénétrer.

- Alors comment savoir si tout se passe bien ?

- J'y viens. Comme je le disais, la magie va peut-être remplacer le corps de la femme mais cela ne vous empêchera pas d'avoir les sensations et les désagréments que peuvent provoquer une grossesse normale.

- Cela veut dire qu'on va grossir ? demanda aussitôt Draco, inquiet pour sa ligne.

- Vous subirez probablement les envies de manger de tout donc grossir et une éventualité. Il y aura aussi, cela va de soi, les nausées et les sauts d'humeur.

Harry et Draco blêmissaient à vue d'œil alors que Narcissa, qui suivait la conversation, riait discrètement.

- Pour en revenir à l'enfant, tout ce que l'on à faire c'est jeter un sort pour créer le cocon ?

- Ce n'est pas un simple sortilège Potter. Avant de jeter le sort, il vous faudra tremper vos baguettes dans une potion dont j'ai d'ailleurs commencé la confection. Il ne me manque plus que deux ingrédients. Lorsque je les obtiendrai, la potion sera complète et prête à l'emploi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous manque ?

- Draco le sait. Je lui laisse tout le loisir de vous mettre au courant, répondit Severus avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Quand vous serez prêts, faites-le moi savoir.

L'ancien professeur de Potions sortit alors de la pièce, Narcissa sur ses talons.

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Il lui faut un peu de notre sang, à chacun.

- Si ce n'est que ça…

- Pas tout à fait. Il lui faut aussi autre chose et l'un de nous peut lui fournir. Il n'a pas besoin de notre participation à tous les deux.

- Mais encore ?

- Mon ange, qu'est ce qu'un homme fourni en général pour faire un enfant ?

Harry qui comprit très vite rougit instantanément :

- Quoi ? Mais… Bon… Tu t'y colles alors.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- C'est toi qui veux un enfant non ?

- Je croyais que tu le voulais aussi.

- Oui mais je me vois mal apporter ma « contribution » à Rogue. Toi, c'est pas grave, c'est ton parrain. Même ton beau père, alors…

- Harry un peu de courage, c'est toi le Gryffondor, non ?

- Tu ne m'aura pas avec ce genre d'argument, Draco.

- À ce train-là, on y arrivera jamais, soupira le blond.

- On va laisser faire le hasard.

- Comment ?

- Donne-moi un Gallion. Je vais te montrer un truc Moldu. Choisis un côté de la pièce.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus terminait sa potion. Le chaudron, contenant un liquide aussi blanc que du lait, bouillonnait devant Harry et Draco qui ne lâchaient pas la préparation des yeux.

Pour eux, cette potion devenait la chose la plus importante qu'ils aient jamais possédé. Ils prirent toutes les précautions possibles lorsqu'il fallut déplacer le chaudron dans la pièce du Manoir qui allait accueillir le cocon.

Severus donna les dernières instructions avant de laisser le couple seul avec la potion.

- Tu est prêt ? Demanda Draco, un peu nerveux mais souriant.

- Autant que toi, sourit Harry avant d'embrasser son époux.

Les deux sorciers sortirent alors leurs baguettes pour les faire tremper presque entièrement dans le liquide blanchâtre.

Chose faite, Harry et Draco pointèrent droit devant eux, dans la même direction et prononcèrent la formule le plus distinctement possible.

Aussitôt, deux éclairs d'or s'échappèrent de leurs baguettes pour aller s'entrechoquer devant eux. L'impact produit une lumière aveuglante et une vibration conséquente envahit le Manoir, faisant trembler les murs de la maison.

- Severus, c'est normal ça ? demanda Narcissa, quelque peu effrayée par les vibrations. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est la puissance magique de ton fils. Couplée à celle de Potter, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant qu l'on ait ressenti une telle vibration. Cela prouve aussi que la formule a fonctionné et même que l'enfant sera puissant.

Alessia, qui jusqu'à présent patientait dans sa chambre, descendit en trombe après avoir ressentie l'onde. Narcissa la rassura aussitôt sur le bon déroulement des choses et les trois sorciers partirent attendre le couple dans le salon.

Dans la salle, Harry et Draco observaient avec fascination la sphère lumineuse lévitant devant eux. Le cocon restait tout de même opaque ; impossible de voir à l'intérieur.

- On a réussi ? demanda Harry

- Je crois bien que oui, sourit le blond avant de prendre son époux par la main. Viens, tu te souviens, on ne peut pas rester. Il faut le laisser seul.

À contrecœur, Harry suivit Draco en dehors de la salle. Ils protégèrent cette dernière avec les sortilèges de protection les plus puissants qu'ils connaissaient avant de se sentir, tout à coup, épuisés.

Ils regagnèrent le salon pour faire le point avec Rogue ; eux aussi avaient bien sûr ressenti les vibrations. Severus leur affirma que tout était normal et que c'était uniquement leur puissance magique qui avait provoqué une telle réaction.

- Je vous rappelle aussi que, même si aucun de vous ne porte l'enfant, vous devez faire attention. Il faudra vous ménager. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, l'enfant en souffrira. Il est lié à vous, tout comme lorsqu'une femme porte son enfant.

- Ils ne pourront plus jouer au Quidditch alors ? demanda à tout hasard Alessia.

- Ce jeu est bien trop violent. Ils devront s'en passer.

Pour Draco, c'était évident et il semblait l'accepter. Pour Harry, c'était une autre histoire.

- Ce qui veut dire aussi que, pour l'instant, tu oublie ta carrière d'Auror, rajouta le blond.

- Je ne vais quand même pas rester à la maison à ne rien faire pendant neuf mois, c'est hors de question. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi pas ? On peut se le permettre. On pourra se reposer.

- J'ai passé les six dernières années à me reposer. J'ai aimé travaillé à Poudlard. Je veux recommencer.

- Tu vas revenir à Poudlard ? demanda Alessia , pleine d'espoir.

- Non, ça je ne peux pas. Mais je vais trouver autre chose. Et tu vas faire de même, rajouta Harry en s'adressant à son époux.

- Harry a raison, fit Narcissa. Je suis sure que tu ne resteras pas sans rien. Et puis, travailler te changera un peu. En tout cas, tenez nous au courant.

- Et s'il y a le moindre problème concernant le cocon où vous-même, veuillez m'en informer immédiatement, lança Severus avant de quitter la pièce avec sa compagne.

Draco raccompagna sa mère et son parrain pendant qu'Alessia entamait déjà le nouveau sujet de conversation :

- Vous avez déjà pensé à un prénom ? demanda la jeune fille, ravie de voir sa nouvelle famille s'agrandir.

- Non pas du tout. Et il va falloir penser aux deux éventualités. Alors, à ton avis, ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Harry.

- Je dirais… Une fille ! Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais peu importe. L'important c'est que l'enfant soit en bonne santé.

Draco refit alors surface dans le salon et s'affala sans gêne dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Et toi, qu'est que tu en penses ? Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? lui demanda Alessia.

- Un garçon, c'est évident.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi.

- Les Malefoy ont toujours eu des garçons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

- Et si jamais c'est une fille ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

- Et bien dans ce cas, ce sera une première, sourit le blond.

Un elfe de maison fit alors interruption dans le salon, coupant la conversation :

- Maîtres, vous avez de la visite.

À l'énoncé des visiteurs, Draco marmonna son mécontentement alors qu'Harry courait déjà ouvrir la porte à ses amis. Ainsi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, venant prendre des nouvelles, félicitèrent les futurs papas.

Les invités restèrent toute l'après-midi à discuter du futur bébé ; alors que les filles étaient pressées de le dorloter, les garçons parlaient déjà de son premier balai. La conversation s'éternisant, Harry invita ses amis à rester dîner au Manoir pour pouvoir continuer à parler du bébé.

- À votre avis, dans quelle maison il sera ? lança Ron. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

- Weasley… Un Malefoy va à Serpentard, obligatoirement, assura Draco.

- Comme un Potter va à Gryffondor, rétorqua Harry.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a deux autres maisons à Poudlard, intervint Hermione. Votre enfant pourrait très bien aller à…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Granger. Mon fils n'ira pas à Serdaigle et encore moins à Poufsouffle.

- Oui Draco est absolument certain que ce sera un garçon, sourit Harry en voyant l'air d'incompréhension de ses amis.

- Aller Malefoy, une fille à Poufsouffle, c'est pas si terrible, se moqua Ron, provoquant ainsi l'énervement du blond.

- De toute façon, il ou elle ira dans la maison qu'il souhaite. Moi le Choipeaux voulait bien me mettre à Serpentard, fit Harry.

- Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que le Choipeaux reste influençable Harry, corrigea Hermione.

- Est ce que savoir sa future maison est le plus important ? intervint Ginny. C'est vrai quoi. Ce petit bout n'est même pas encore là que vous planifiez déjà sa vie.

- Elle a raison. Il faut d'abord qu'il grandisse mais avant ça, j'ai hâte de voir Malefoy se dépêtrer avec les couches, rigola Ron.

Après le dîner, les invités repartirent chez eux, laissant seuls les Potter-Malefoy. La journée n'ayant pas été de tout repos, le couple partit rapidement se coucher.

Dans leur chambre, Harry fut le premier couché, attendant son époux se changeant dans leur salle de bain. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne fit pas attention à Draco le rejoignant sous les draps.

- Qu'est qui te fait rêvasser comme ça ? demanda le blond en posant sa tête sur le torse de son époux.

- J'étais en train de me dire que les choses avaient été incroyablement vite.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non non pas du tout. C'est juste que, quand j'y repense, il y a à peine un an, je revenais seulement en Angleterre.

- C'est la lettre de McGonagall qui t'as poussé à revenir ?

- Pas seulement. Hermione, Ron et tous les autres me manquaient. Et puis je voulais de toute façon rentrer et commencer une vie stable. Et maintenant, regarde.

- Il est vrai que peu de gens se marie et font un enfant en moins d'un an, sourit le blond.

- Et encore moins deux personnes qui se détestaient, rigola Harry.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté, se défendit Draco. Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle.

- Moi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a insulté mon premier véritable ami.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Menteur. Admets au moins ça.

- Non. Bonne nuit mon ange, trancha le blond avant d'éteindre les lumières.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux mois plus tard, alors qu'Alessia avait regagné Poudlard pour débuter sa deuxième année, Harry et Draco continuaient à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient au Manoir, chacun ne trouvant aucune satisfaction à l'extérieur. Le couple s'était renseigné auprès du Ministère pour un emploi de courte durée. Mais bien que les propositions pleuvaient, aucune ne leur convenait. Ils prétextaient toujours un problème alors qu'en fait, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne voulait rester éloigné du cocon trop longtemps. Le futur héritier était le centre de tout et surtout des conversations qui n'en finissaient plus. À commencer par la chambre :

- Draco, cette couleur est très jolie mais si c'est une fille, ça n'ira pas, soupira Harry en constant que son époux avait encore transformé la chambre du bébé en un environnement exclusivement bleu. Il faut une autre couleur, rajouta le brun en changeant toute la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorqua Draco en changeant à nouveau la couleur.

Harry brandit alors sa baguette pour riposter mais stoppa son geste. Une main posée sur son ventre, il lâcha sa baguette pour sortir en courant de la pièce. Draco, surprit, retrouva son époux enfermé dans les toilettes les plus proche. Les sons suffisamment significatifs qui en provenaient montraient au blond que le Survivant passait un mauvais moment. Inquiet, il frappa à la porte :

- Harry ouvres-moi !

Draco dut patienter quelques instants avant que le brun ne daigne ouvrir la porte. Harry en ressortit pâle comme un linge.

- Je crois que ça commence.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les effets de la grossesse. Et je crois que les nausées, ça va être pour moi, conclus Harry, l'air abattu.

Et en tout bon mari aimant qu'il aurait dû être, Draco ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire ; se moquer. S'attirant rapidement des regards qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux du brun, Draco se calma instantanément. Après tout, si Harry allait subir les nausées, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils subissent aussi les sauts d'humeur.

- C'est pas juste. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras rien pendant les neuf prochains mois, râla le brun en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

- Vois les choses du bon côté. Au moins, l'un de nous deux sera suffisamment en forme pour rendre soin de l'autre, fit Draco en prenant son époux dans ses bras.

Harry lui sourit mais ce fut de courte durée ; il dut recourir aussi vite aux toilettes. Visiblement, les mois s'annonçaient très longs pour le Survivant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Pardon pour le retard injustifié ! lol**_

_**Je vais essayer de me rattraper en publiant plus vite désormais.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous a plu.**_

_**Bizz a tous**_

_**À très vite**_

_**Darklara**_


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPITRE 47**

- Draco ?!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, victime d'un simple cauchemar. Il voulut se rendormir mais l'absence de son époux à ses côtés l'en empêcha. Il se leva et partit à sa recherche.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à errer dans un Manoir bien trop silencieux à son goût, Harry retrouva Draco dans le salon. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière qu'offrait le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Le blond était assis sur le sol, à côté d'une table basse bien chargée.

Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha, il put voir sur la table un nombre incalculable de confiture et marmelade en tout genre. Draco lui fit signe de se joindre à lui avant de lui tendre une cuillère.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? rigola le brun en attrapant un pot de confiture à la cerise.

- Je me suis réveillé avec une furieuse envie de marmelade. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Moi je pense savoir pourquoi. Je crois bien que c'est toi qui vas hériter des kilos en trop, se moqua Harry.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. J'ai toujours eu un poids idéal. Il n'est pas encore arrivé le jour où tu verras un Malefoy avec des rondeurs. Maintenant, passe-moi le pot à la fraise s'il te plait.

- Prends-le toi-même, s'écria le brun avant de courir aux toilettes évacuer le peu de confiture ingérée.

Draco, de plus en plus inquiet des nausées trop fréquentes de son époux, le rejoint rapidement :

- On devrait aller voir Severus. Il doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, suggéra le blond en passant de l'eau sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Je vais bien Draco. Ce n'est pas bien méchant et puis Rogue nous avait averti de ce genre de désagrément.

- Je veux quand même son avis. Demain, on ira lui rendre une petite visite.

- On devrait peut-être l'avertir avant non ? McGonagall aussi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne pense pas que la Directrice nous en veuille de lui emprunter, quelques instants, son professeur de Potions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Messieurs Malefoy-Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir, s'écria Slughorn en venant leur ouvrir les grilles de Poudlard. Entrez donc, la Directrice vous attend.

Le couple, accompagné de Slughorn, arriva rapidement au château puis au bureau dictatorial, non sans avoir saluer quelques élèves au passage.

- Il semblerait que votre démission attriste beaucoup de vos anciens élèves. Allez-y.

Le directeur adjoint prononça le mot de passe et Harry et Draco purent s'engager dans les escaliers.

XxXx

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les cachots :

- Dayton tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Regarde dans quel état je suis !

- C'est de ta faute, espèce de …

- Silence !

Les deux élèves se turent aussitôt et baissèrent la tête, attendant les foudres de leur professeur s'approchant d'eux :

- Peu importe à qui la faute, je pense que deux heures de retenue ce soir passées ensemble devraient vous mettre d'accord. Vous recommencerez cette potion ou alors ce sera un T, pour tous les deux.

Les deux élèves punis passèrent le reste de l'heure à nettoyer leur uniforme comme ils le purent pendant que leurs camarades terminaient leur potion en silence.

La fin de l'heure retentit et tous les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter les cachots. Chacun en profita tout de même pour jeter un regard aux deux sorciers qui attendaient dans le couloir, adossés contre le mur.

- Harry ! Draco !

- Bonjour Alessia. Pourquoi ton uniforme est dans cet état ?

- Draco… Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va bien. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- On est venu voir ton professeur de Potions. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec lui ? demanda le brun.

- Je crois qu'il y a un peu trop de favoritisme, soupira la Gryffondor.

- Miss Potter-Malefoy, n'avez-vous pas cours ? intervint Rogue, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- Euh.. si si. Au revoir professeur.

Alessia s'empressa de décamper sous le regard amusé de ses deux pères.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui me vaut votre visite ? Un problème ? demanda Rogue en faisant entrer le couple dans la salle de classe.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, commença Harry.

- Si, c'est un problème. Severus, Harry enchaîne les nausées. Il faudrait qu'il prenne quelque chose contre tous ces vomissements.

- Tu exagères Draco, ça n'arrive pas aussi souvent.

- Pas si souvent ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ?

- Il a raison Potter. Vous avez une sale tête.

- Merci…

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces nausées ?

- Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant, répondit le blond.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps avant de venir me voir ?

- Vous aviez dit que cela arriverait. Et je pensais que ça n'allait être que passager, fit Harry.

- Et toi Draco ? Des problèmes de santé ?

- Non, absolument aucun problème, sourit le blond.

- Mouais aucun problème si on n'oublie le fait que tu commences à t'empiffrer la nuit, rigola Harry.

- Je ne m'empiffre pas !

- Il semblerait que tout se passe comme prévu. Ces désagréments sont normaux, vu la situation. Mais je peux quand même vous donner quelque chose Potter.

Rogue partit fouiller dans sa réserve et revint rapidement avec une fiole contenant un liquide bleu.

- Une goutte de cette potion matin et soir dans un verre d'eau. Cela devrait calmer considérablement vos nausées.

- Merci, fit Harry en rangeant la fiole dans sa poche.

- Quant à toi Draco, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention.

- Mais je sais me contrôler ! s'écria le blond alors que son compagnon riait discrètement.

- Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Je vous rappelle que le cocon n'a que trois mois. D'autres effets secondaires risquent d'apparaître d'ici peu de temps. Il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience.

- McGonagall va faire relier à nouveau notre cheminée avec celle de son bureau. Cela sera plus pratique, surtout s'il y a une urgence, fit Draco.

- Très bien. Mais que je ne vous voie pas venir me déranger sans une bonne raison.

- Bien sûr. On va te laisser. Merci pour la potion et fais mes amitiés à ma mère, plaisanta Draco, s'attirant le regard noir de son parrain.

- Dehors…

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus grincheux, rigola Harry en refermant la porte de la salle de classe. Tu crois que McGonagall a bien fait de le reprendre comme professeur ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais sa place est ici, au château. Et ce poste lui convient bien mieux à lui qu'à moi.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Tiens, cela me fait penser que je n'ai encore jamais rencontré le professeur qui me remplace. Je ne sais même pas son nom, réagit le brun.

- Elle est très compétente, rassure-toi.

- Elle ? C'est une femme ? Tu la connais ?

- Oui je l'ai même déjà rencontré. Il y a quelques années, en France.

- En France ?

- C'est la meilleure amie d'Alex.

- Je serais curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemble. J'aimerais la connaître.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je l'inviterai à la maison, avec Alex. Mais en attendant, rentrons chez nous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Quatre mois plus tard…_

- Bonjour Harry !

- Mmmh… Bonjour…

- Dis donc vieux, t'as vraiment pas l'air en forme.

- Ron !

- Non laisse Mione, il a pas tord. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui.

- On venait prendre des nouvelles. On ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non. Venez, entrez.

Harry fit entrer ses amis et les accompagna jusqu'au salon où se trouvait déjà le blond.

- Tiens tiens, Weasley et Granger. Vous tombez au mauvais moment, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi Draco. Tu pourrais les accueillir mieux que ça, le gronda Harry.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? Avec ton humeur massacrante…

- Moi je suis d'humeur massacrante ?! Mais c'est toi qui est désagréable tous les matins, rétorqua Harry un ton plus haut.

- Ah parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?!

Ron et Hermione assistèrent à la dispute en retrait, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Alessia choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le salon :

- Ron, Hermione ! Bonjour. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

- Bonjour ma petite championne !

- Bonjour Alessia. Alors dis nous comment se passe tes vacances ? demanda Hermione en jetant un regard inquiet vers le couple toujours en pleine dispute.

- Ça se passe très bien, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser. Ne vous en faites pas, dans à peu près deux heures, ils se calmeront et seront aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'avant, sourit Alessia.

- Comment ça dans deux heures ?

- C'est la même chose tous les matins. Ils se réveillent grognons, se disputent toute la matinée, passent à table et font la paix.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, sourit Ron.

- Pas du tout, tant qu'ils se calment. En général, je reste éloignée d'eux toute la matinée. Je les laisse tranquille.

- C'est quand même surprenant ces excès de colère. Cela doit être le cocon qui provoque tout ça, remarqua la brune.

- Oui, Rogue leur avait dit qu'il y aurait ce genre de réaction. Ce qu'il y a c'est que…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Alessia ? insista Hermione devant l'hésitation de la jeune fille.

- Et bien, je trouve que leurs disputes sont de plus en plus violentes.

- Violentes ?

- Oui, au début, ils ne faisaient que s'énerver un peu. Aujourd'hui…

Alessia ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Lorsque Ron et Hermione se retournèrent, ils constatèrent avec stupéfaction que l'immense table du salon avait été fendue en deux et que toute la vaisselle, encore intacte quelques secondes plus tôt, recouvrait le sol, en morceaux.

- Merlin ! Harry ! Draco ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? s'écria Hermione alors qu'Alessia resta en retrait, près de Ron.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas nous, fit Harry en regardant Draco, puis la table.

- Vieux, elle ne s'est quand même pas brisée en deux toute seule cette table ?

- On te dit qu'on a rien fait Weasley. Comment veux-tu faire ça sans baguette ?

- C'est de cela que tu voulais nous parler, Alessia ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui… À chaque fois, c'est plus puissant, répondit la jeune fille avant de sortir sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts.

Harry et Draco voulurent aider Alessia mais cette dernière leur fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Les deux sorciers se rendirent compte alors que leur colère incontrôlée devait souvent s'abattre sur ce qui les entourait et qu'Alessia passait derrière eux, sans jamais rien dire.

- Vous devriez peut-être avertir Rogue. Si, comme le dit Alessia, c'est de plus en plus puissant, ça pourrait devenir dangereux, remarqua Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor lança son dernier sortilège, rangea sa baguette et sortit de la pièce sous sa forme d'Animagus.

- Alessia attends !

- Laisse-la Draco.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça, Granger.

- Espèce de crétin ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu lui fait peur. Que vous lui faites peur, s'emporta la brune. Vous pourriez au moins essayer de vous contrôler.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile Mione. Dès qu'on ouvre les yeux le matin, ça commence et…

- Justement, si c'est aussi régulier et toujours au même moment, vous ne pouvez pas vous faire surprendre.

- Si c'était aussi facile, on l'aurait déjà fait Granger. Alors, pour une fois, mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires !

- Eh Malefoy, tu lui parles autrement, c'est clair ? intervint Ron.

- Je suis chez moi Weasley, je fais et dis ce que je veux.

- Ça ne veut pas forcément dire être désagréable avec qui bon te semble, Draco, rajouta Harry. Et Ron, calme toi, s'il-te-plait.

- Me calmer ? Hermione vous conseille et tu as bien vu comme il réagit ?

- Ça va aller Ron. On ne va pas empirer la situation. Mais, Harry, Draco, il faut faire quelque chose contre ces sauts d'humeur.

- Mon parrain nous avait prévenu que ce genre de chose allait arriver.

- Faire exploser son mobilier n'est pas vraiment un effet secondaire courant, Draco.

Tous se retournèrent alors pour voir le maître des Potions sur le pas de la porte du salon, accompagné d'Alessia.

- Je croyais avoir clairement expliqué que je voulais être informé de tout ce qui pourrait paraître anormal. Vous attendiez quoi ? Une catastrophe ?

Devant la colère visible du parrain du blond, le couple ne put que baisser la tête, l'air fautif. Et une fois que Severus eut expliqué qu'il était scandaleux de se faire prévenir par une fillette de douze ans, il exigea un récit complet et précis de ce qu'avait pu entraîner l'évolution du cocon.

Après un récit des plus détaillé fait par Harry et Draco, Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'en conclure que le cocon engendrait des effets secondaires quelque peu étranges. Le couple avait tout subi ; sauts d'humeur, nausées, une fatigue plus grande et même les pulsions alimentaires. Mais la perte du contrôle de leur magie…

Il était tout à fait normal que certaines manifestations magiques se fassent ressentir lors d'une grossesse sorcière. Mais cela n'atteignait jamais une intensité telle qu'Harry et Draco provoquaient.

- C'est mauvais signe, Severus ? demanda Draco inquiet face au visage fermé de son parrain.

- A priori, pas vraiment. Il se peut simplement que ce soit la puissance de votre enfant qui provoque de telles réactions. Après tout, sa conception n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Le Manoir entier avait été secoué.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais comment un bébé, pas même encore à terme, peut avoir une influence de cette ampleur ? Harry et Draco sont deux sorciers très puissants mais…

- Mais cela ne justifie pas entièrement ce qui se passe. Je le sais, miss Granger. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aille examiner le cocon.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est hors de question ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même qu'il devait rester seul dans une pièce, s'emporta Harry. Rien ne doit le perturber.

- Il a un lien direct avec ce qu'il vous arrive, Potter. Le cocon doit, en temps normal, canaliser la magie qui l'a engendrée. Apparemment, ça n'est plus le cas. Elle s'échappe et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ce matin, elle a brisé votre table. Cela aurait pu être bien plus grave.

- Severus, est ce que cela pourrait finir par s'abattre sur quelqu'un ? demanda le blond.

- Difficile à dire. Mais je vous conseille grandement d'apprendre à vous calmer lorsque vous sentez la colère monter.

Aussitôt, Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Hormis eux deux, une seule personne présente dans le Manoir pourrait subir les aléas de leur magie : Alessia. D'un commun accord, les deux sorciers décidèrent d'éloigner la jeune fille temporairement de la maison. Et lorsqu'ils lui fit part de leurs intentions, la Gryffondor ne fit aucune objection, à la surprise de tous.

Bien qu'Harry et Draco étaient un peu tristes à l'idée de devoir encore se séparer de la jeune Gryffondor, ils comprirent tout de même que l'incident de la matinée lui avait suffisamment fait peur pour qu'elle quitte le Manoir sans rechigner.

Le couple ordonna aux elfes de maison de préparer les affaires de la jeune fille et il fut convenu qu'elle passerait le reste de ses vacances entre le Terrier et chez la mère de Draco ; autres lieux favoris de la Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione repartirent donc vers le Terrier, accompagné d'une Alessia partagée entre la peine de quitter Harry et Draco mais la joie de retrouver les Weasley.

- Bien. Maintenant que votre fille est en sécurité, je vais pouvoir vous informer de quelque chose de très important. Aller examiner le cocon ne va pas être une mince affaire. Il ne doit pas être dérangé, par conséquent, il se peut qu'il se défende lorsque je m'en approcherai, expliqua le Maître des Potions.

- Se défende ? De quelle manière ? demanda Harry.

- Là est le problème, Potter. Je ne connais aucun cas de figure où un sorcier dû s'en approcher avant le terme. Il va falloir que je fasse certaines recherches avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Et nous, on ne peut rien faire ?

- Pour une fois Potter, apprenez à faire ce qu'on vous dit. Ne faites rien, ne touchez à rien. À moins que vous ne vouliez faire courir un risque inutile à votre enfant.

- Severus, dans combien de temps ? demanda Draco, sentant bien que son époux ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps sans rien faire.

- Je l'ignore Draco. Mais vous êtes désormais un danger pour l'un et l'autre. Soyez prudents.

Rogue quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un couple avec le moral au plus bas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques semaines plus tard, Rogue échouait encore une fois. Tous les jours, il tentait de s'approcher et tous les jours, une puissante magie le rejetait violemment. Les premières tentatives avaient été les plus spectaculaires ; il ne pouvait même pas toucher la porte de la salle qui renfermait le cocon sans se faire repousser. Les jours qui suivirent, Rogue parvint tout de même à pénétrer dans la pièce mais ne put aller plus loin.

Au début, cela faisait un peu sourire le couple mais Harry et Draco déchantèrent très vite lorsque la perte de contrôle de leur magie s'accentua. Et le Manoir fut le premier à en pâtir : le mobilier était mis régulièrement en pièce, même les fenêtres se fissuraient voire cassaient sous l'effet de leur colère incontrôlée.

Les deux sorciers échappèrent même de peu au drame lorsque après une énième colère d'Harry, un lustre du plafond s'était détaché et avait presque failli tuer Draco. Le brun, qui avait terriblement eu peur, s'était excusé toute la journée bien que son époux lui certifiait ne pas lui en vouloir.

Les nerfs du couple étaient mis à rude épreuve et ils se couchaient tous les soirs frustrés et épuisés.

Un matin, alors que Draco prenait sa douche, Harry se dépêcha de quitter leur chambre, sentant une fois de plus la colère monter. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller, le brun préféra parcourir le Manoir plutôt qu'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Ses pas le conduire devant la salle qui renfermait le cocon. Après quelques instants à fixer la porte, Harry constata que la colère qu'il tentait de contenir venait tout à coup de se dissiper. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Le sourire aux lèvres et confiant, le brun décida subitement d'entrer dans la salle, s'attendant néanmoins après quelques pas, d'être repoussé d'un instant à l'autre. Il avança prudemment mais rien ne se passa. Il put regarder alors le cocon, qui selon lui, avait bien dû tripler de taille depuis sa conception.

- Harry ! Sors d'ici !

Draco, qui lui aussi avait senti immédiatement que sa colère s'était volatilisée, avait aussitôt cherché le brun pour en parler. Son intuition l'avait conduit tout droit à son époux. Lui aussi avait une étrange sensation. Et bien qu'il demanda à Harry de sortir, lui aussi avait une furieuse envie de rentrer dans la pièce à son tour.

- Non attends Draco. Tu l'as senti toi aussi. Viens, rentre, tout ira bien.

Le sourire rassurant de son époux suffit au blond pour le rejoindre. Tous deux s'approchèrent alors de la bulle lumineuse qui leur causait tellement de soucis depuis des mois.

- Tu crois qu'il nous reconnaît ? fit Harry, dévorant du regard le cocon, essayant de voir au travers.

- Sans aucun doute, sinon, nous ne serions pas là, répondit le blond qui lui examinait le cocon comme il le pouvait.

Par contre, j'ai beau regarder, je ne vois rien d'anormal. Severus avait dit que le moindre défaut se verrait immédiatement mais…

- Il n'a rien. Il est parfait, sourit le brun en touchant du bout des doigts la sphère lévitant devant lui. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit là.

- Moi aussi. Mais tu sais, on ne devrait pas être ici. Alors vaut mieux éviter de le toucher, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un phénomène se déclancha. La sphère, qui jusqu'à présent lévitait, commença à se rapprocher du sol.

Dans un réflexe, Harry dégaina sa baguette et fit apparaître un énorme coussin blanc au sol avant que le cocon ne se pose dessus.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il touche le sol.

- Oui enfin… Il faut prévenir Severus pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Mais l'un comme l'autre n'osait quitter des yeux ne serait ce qu'une seconde le cocon qui commençait à se fissurer doucement.

- Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

- J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien du tout.

Le blond appela alors un elfe pour qu'il se charge d'aller à toute vitesse à Poudlard prévenir Rogue de la situation. Mais le temps que l'elfe fasse son travail, le couple allait devoir gérer, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Petit à petit, le cocon s'effritait mais il restait toujours opaque ; impossible d'apercevoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

- Draco, je crois que c'est le bébé qui…

- C'est impossible. Il ne devrait arriver que dans deux mois.

Le couple resta encore un moment à observer la bulle jusqu'à ce que Draco soit pris, tout à coup, d'une violente douleur au ventre, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le sol.

Harry, encore plus paniqué, fit apparaître un second coussin et aida son époux à s'y installer.

- Et merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Rogue, dépêche toi !

- Inutile de hurler Potter. Je suis là.

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ce fut de courte durée. La douleur de son compagnon redoubla.

- Faites quelque chose pour lui ! Cria le Survivant alors que le Maître des Potions examinait la sphère complètement fissurée.

- On ne peut rien faire si ce n'est attendre que votre enfant veuille bien sortir de son œuf.

- Quoi ?!

- Vous allez être père, Potter. Les douleurs de Draco ne s'en iront que lorsque l'enfant sera là. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes liés à ce cocon. Ces douleurs sont normales.

- Normales ?

- Parfaitement. Maintenant veuillez approcher.

Subitement, l'angoisse submergea le brun. D'un coup, il aurait préféré être à la place de Draco. Tout arrivait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Malgré la douleur, Draco put voir l'appréhension dans les yeux de son époux et lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage.

- Allez, vas-y. Je suis près de toi.

Harry acquiesça, donna un léger baiser à son compagnon et s'approcha du cocon.

- Vous avez eu un très bon réflexe de mettre ce coussin. Cela va être une sécurité de plus pour l'enfant, fit Rogue en sortant de son sac plusieurs linges qu'il ensorcela.

Lorsque le bébé sera là, vous le couvrirez rapidement avec ces couvertures. Un sortilège le maintiendra au chaud pendant le transport.

- Le transport ?

- Nous devrons aller à Ste Mangouste. Un médicomage sera plus apte à examiner votre enfant.

À ces mots, le cocon se fissura une nouvelle fois, faisant, cette fois-ci, trembler les murs. Une lumière blanche s'échappa de la bulle, aveuglant légèrement les sorciers. Puis le cocon lévita faiblement sur le côté découvrant ainsi un petit garçon.

Harry, fasciné par l'apparition du petit être, mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. Ce sont les premiers cris du bébé qui le firent redescendre sur terre.

Aussitôt le brun attrapa le linge que lui tendit Severus et couvrit soigneusement le nouveau-né. Il put alors prendre son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois et rejoint vite Draco, déjà nettement moins souffrant.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés et mis le bébé dans les bras du blond.

- Un garçon… Murmura Draco, émerveillé à son tour par le bébé qui cessa de pleurer une fois dans ses bras.

L'enfant ouvrit alors les yeux, montrant à ses deux papas le même regard vert émeraude qu'Harry.

- Il est parfait, sourit Draco avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front du nouveau-né.

- Il faut aller à Ste Mangouste Draco. Il doit être vu par un médicomage pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Le blond acquiesça, et, aidé par Harry, se releva avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le brun allait suivre le mouvement mais une douleur fulgurante au ventre l'immobilisa. La douleur fut tellement intense qu'il en tomba à genoux. Ses cris de douleur alertèrent les deux autres sorciers.

- Harry !

Ce fut au tour de Draco de s'inquiéter. Son époux semblait subir la même souffrance que lui peu de temps auparavant.

Mais l'enfant était là. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Rogue aussi fut surpris de cette subite douleur. Le Maître des Potions remarqua alors que le cocon n'avait pas disparu et diminuait de taille. Lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau du cocon, ce dernier disparu instantanément, laissant derrière lui, un autre petit garçon.

XxXxXxXx

_**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus !**_

_**Et probablement l'un des derniers. Et oui, la fic touche à sa fin.**_

_**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire**_

_**À très vite**_

_**Darklara**_


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPITRE 48**

Séverus, abasourdi parce qu'il voyait, se hâta d'ensorceler une seconde couverture avant de couvrir le bébé. Les cris de ce dernier firent sursauter les deux nouveaux pères.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Rogue s'approcha du brun, dont la douleur avait cessé, et lui tendit son deuxième petit garçon.

- Des jumeaux Harry, des jumeaux ! s'écria Draco alors que le brun commençait seulement à réagir.

Le Survivant pris alors dans ses bras son deuxième fils ; découvrant ainsi un bébé tout aussi beau que le premier et qui affichait déjà le même superbe regard gris-bleu que Draco.

Chacun portant un nouveau-né, Harry et Draco arboraient une mine radieuse. Séverus eut beaucoup de mal à les convaincre mais il réussit tout de même à emmener toute la petite famille à l'hôpital.

Ils furent aussitôt accueilli par un médicomage que Rogue avait alerter avant de quitter Poudlard. Les deux jeunes papas durent, à contre-cœur, laisser leurs enfants aux soins de deux infirmières avant d'être conduit dans une chambre pour être examiné à leur tour.

Les deux sorciers se portaient très bien malgré les douleurs ressenties mais pour plus de sécurité et au vu de l'événement, le personnel médical décida de garder le couple ainsi que les enfants pour la nuit.

- Deux ! Ils sont deux ! s'écria Harry, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- J'ai vu mon ange, j'ai vu, répondit Draco très amusé par l'entrain de son époux. C'est vraiment incroyable, Séverus ne nous avait jamais parlé de l'éventualité des jumeaux.

- C'est parce que les chances d'avoir deux enfants dans un cocon étaient infimes, annonça Rogue en entrant dans la chambre. Et cela explique aussi pourquoi vos enfants sont quelque peu en avance sur la date prévue.

- Cela change quelque chose pour eux ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Rassurez-vous Monsieur,vos fils sont en pleine forme et en excellente santé, annonça le médicomage en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de deux infirmières.

Chacune d'elle portait un bébé qu'elles rendirent aussitôt à leurs pères avant de quitter la pièce.

- Tout porte à croire que vos fils se vont bien. Néanmoins au vu de la rareté de la chose, j'aimerais vous garder, vous ainsi que vos garçons, une nuit ici, conseilla le médecin.

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent ; une nuit n'allait pas les tuer et du moment qu'on ne les séparait pas de leurs garçons…

- Vous devriez prévenir votre entourage, suggéra Rogue. La nouvelle est conséquente.

D'un coup de baguette le maître des Potions fit apparaître parchemins, plumes et encre pour que le couple puisse se mettre au travail puis sortit de la chambre.

Mais le brun fut incapable de se concentrer sur son parchemin, trop occupé à admirer ses deux bébés. Draco abandonna sa plume et rejoint son époux penché sur les berceaux.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda le blond.

- Oui oui.C'est juste que tout est allé tellement vite. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'ils sont là, qu'on soit…

- Père ? Harry n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire. Je suis là moi. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi ça m'effraie mais on y arrivera. Le fait qu'ils soient deux ne change pas vraiment grand chose.

- Oui tu as raison, sourit Harry. Bon aller, il faut prévenir tout le monde. Tu crois qu'il faut tout dire dans les parchemins ?

- Non, ça fera une bonne surprise.

Le couple envoya l'essentiel de leurs hiboux à leurs amis. Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée en trombe de Narcissa suivi de très près par Alessia et Severus.

- Mais, mais…

- Oui maman, ils sont deux, sourit le blond face à la surprise de sa mère alors qu'Alessia se penchait déjà au dessus des berceaux.

- Ils sont vraiment très beaux, murmura la jeune fille de peur de réveiller les nouveaux-nés.

- Voici tes deux petits frères, sourit Harry.

- Grand-mère ! Je suis grand-mère ! s'exclama Narcissa déclenchant le rire de tous.

S'en suivi alors rapidement la visite des deux meilleurs amis du brun et du reste de la famille Weasley. Tous eurent la même réaction à leur entrée ; surprise puis la joie de pouvoir enfin découvrir les petits Potter-Malefoy. Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent peu de temps après et félicitèrent Draco pendant qu'Harry écoutait les conseils de Molly Weasley sur la difficulté à élever des jumeaux.

L'agitation ambiante de la chambre finit par réveiller les bébés ; ce qui arrangea quelque peu l'ensemble des visiteurs. Les garçons passèrent de bras en bras, chacun s'extasiant devant les nouveaux-nés. Les conversations tournèrent aussitôt vers la ressemblance avec leurs pères. Les papas regardèrent alors leurs fils de plus près et purent constater que l'un avait le regard émeraude de Harry alors que l'autre avait le regard gris-bleu de Draco.

- C'est pratique, ça nous permettra de ne pas les confondre, plaisanta Ron.

- Il faudra alors leur apprendre tout l'art de tromper les autres, lança George. Qu'en penses-tu Fred ?

- Je suis bien d'accord. Il va falloir gérer de près leur éducation.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard inquiet en se promettant de ne jamais laisser leurs fils aux mains des jumeaux Weasley.

Mais la chambre étant trop occupé, le médicomage responsable finit par mettre tout les visiteurs dehors, les parents et leurs enfants ayant besoin de calme.

- Bien messieurs, maintenant que les visites sont terminées, je vous demanderais d'aller vous reposer. Il peut encore avoir des effets secondaires dues aux douleurs que vous avez ressenties. Le mieux est d'aller vous coucher, conseilla le médicomage. Si tout se passe bien cette nuit, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès demain matin.

- Très bien, merci. A demain.

Le couple, enfin seul, put s'occuper une dernière fois de leurs garçons avant d'aller se coucher chacun dans son lit, l'hôpital ne fournissant pas de lit double, à leur grand désarroi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Messieurs Potter-Malefoy, réveillez-vous !

- Mmh…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

- La naissance de vos fils est connu de tous. Les journalistes envahissent St Mangouste et cela commence à devenir ingérable, expliqua le médicomage en colère.

- Mais ce n'est quand même pas à nous de régler ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas notre faute si vous laissez n'importe qui entrer dans cet hôpital, rétorqua un Draco bien réveillé alors que Harry tentait encore d'émerger.

Le Survivant avait mal « toléré » le réveil de ses fils en pleine nuit.

- Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas simplement une annonce ? Ils vous laisseront tranquille après cela, suggéra le médecin.

- C'est mal connaître les gens de la Gazette, intervint Harry qui par se lever.

- Est ce qu'on peut sortir de cet hôpital sans passer devant eux ? demanda le blond.

- Oui bien sûr. Vous allez emprunter la cheminée de mon bureau. Je vous laisse vous préparer.

Le médicomge quitta la pièce et le couple s'habilla en vitesse. Une fois leurs fils prêts, Harry et Draco suivirent le médecin jusqu'à son bureau.

- N'oubliez surtout pas d'aller déclarer vos fils au Ministère, rappela le médicomage avant que la petite famille ne disparaisse dans les flammes vertes pour atterrir directement chez elle.

- Je suis bien content d'avoir éviter ces journalistes, fit Harry.

- Il faudra bien les affronter pourtant. À mon avis, ils nous tomberont dessus au Ministère., soupira Draco.

L'idée de perdre son temps au Ministère rebutant les deux sorciers, Harry et Draco préférèrent repousser ce mauvais moment à plus tard et emmener leurs fils dans leur nouvelle chambre.

Chambre dans laquelle, à l'aide de nombreux sortilèges, il fallut doubler tout l'ameublement ; la pièce n'étant prévue que pour un seul enfant.

Le couple coucha alors ses fils, non sans les regarder s'endormir, avant de sortir de la pouponnière.

- Si on profitait un peu de ce moment d'accalmie pour aller dans notre chambre nous aussi, suggéra Draco, un sourire en coin.

- C'est très tentant mais nous avons encore des choses à régler. Et puis maintenant qu'on est rentré chez nous je suis sur que…

Plop !

- Maîtres, des visiteurs attendent aux portes du Manoir, prévient un elfe de maison avant de disparaître aussi vite.

- Qu'est ce que je disais… rigola le brun. Allez viens et ne fais pas cette tête Draco. Après tout, ils ne resteront pas toute la nuit.

L'idée d'avoir enfin son Gryffon pour lui tout seul toute la nuit redonna de l'entrain au blond, qui d'une humeur plus joyeuse, entraîna le Survivant à sa suite pour aller accueillir les visiteurs.

- Où sont mes petit-fils ? demanda d'emblée Narcissa à peine passée le seuil.

- Euh, bonjour quand même maman.

- Excuse moi Draco. Harry. Comment allez vous tous les deux ?

- Très bien Narcissa. Les jumeaux sont couchés pour l'instant. Ça va Alessia ?

- Oui, super. Contente d'être de retour.

- Bon et bien, puisse qu'on ne peut pas voir les garçons est ce que l'on peut au moins connaître leur prénom ? demanda la mère de Draco.

- Et bien… à vrai dire…

- Draco ! Ne me dites pas que mes petit-fils n'ont pas encore un nom ?!

- Maman, ils sont deux et ce n'était pas prévu. On doit revoir nos choix. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on se précipite ? Harry et moi étions plus ou moins tombés d'accord sur un prénom et cela nous a pris beaucoup de temps alors maintenant qu'il en faut un deuxième…

L'explication de Draco fut interrompue par l'arrivée des amis du couple et la discussion fut temporairement repoussée, au grand soulagement du blond qui échappait aux foudres de sa mère.

Le couple reçut alors plusieurs cadeaux, bien que la plupart étaient destinées à leurs garçons. Harry apprécia tout particulièrement le manque d'originalité de sa meilleure amie. Hermione lui avait offert un livre exclusivement basé sur la bonne gestion d'un bébé sorcier et des frasques magiques dont ils étaient plus ou moins responsables.

- Merci Mione, c'est un super cadeau !

- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas un mal surtout qu'ils sont deux, plaisanta la brune.

- Oui vu comme ça, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais le temps de le lire, rigola Harry.

- J'ai aussi fait faire des bracelets pour tes fils mais je ne les ai pas avec moi. Pour les finir, il me fallait les prénoms de tes fils. Alors on peut savoir maintenant ?

Sans le savoir, Hermione relançait la discussion tant redoutée par Draco. Le blond finit par trancher :

- On doit encore aller les déclarer au Ministère. Une fois qu'on en aura finit avec ça, tout le monde saura en même temps. Ca évitera de nous répéter.

Bien que vexée de ne pas avoir l'exclusivité avant les autres, la mère de Draco n'insista pas. Probablement par ce qu'un elfe venait de prévenir à l'instant que les bébés venaient de se réveiller. Elle allait enfin pouvoir les voir.

Les deux papas partirent aussitôt chercher leurs fils avant de les ramener au salon où attendaient déjà les collations pour les petits.

Tout le monde put alors constater que les deux sorciers se débrouillaient très bien avec leurs fils, les gestes étaient presque innés, à la plus grande fierté de Narcissa.

- Malefoy dans les couches… Qui aurait cru voir ça un jour ? marmonna une tête rousse.

- Je t'ai entendu Weasley. On verra si tu fera autant le malin quand ça sera ton tour, rétorqua un Draco fier d'avoir fait rougir instantanément Ron et par la même occasion, Hermione.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Très bien est réglé. Il ne reste plus qu'à signer au bas de ses deux parchemins.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Harry et Draco étaient coincés au Ministère avec l'un de ses employés, se débattant avec des formalités toute aussi ennuyeuses qu'inutiles.

Déclarer un enfant était quelque chose de fastidieux, probablement même plus que de le mettre au monde, selon Draco.

- Nous sommes navrés de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps Messieurs. Encore toutes nos félicitations. Nous ferons paraître une annonce dans la Gazette dès demain.

Le couple salua brièvement un employé heureux d'avoir eu à gérer le « cas » Potter-Malefoy.

Et dès le lendemain matin, alors que tous les hommes de la maison prenaient le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse du Manoir, Alessia arriva en courant, un journal à la main.

- Regardez, ça y est, c'est paru !

Harry ouvrit la Gazette à la bonne page, Draco lisant par-dessus son épaule :

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_est fière d'annoncer à tous la naissance des deux petits garçons de Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Sans aucun doute la plus belle surprise de l'année, la Gazette souhaite le plus grand bonheur aux jeunes pères ainsi qu'à leurs fils,_

_James et Seth Potter-Malefoy._

- Pfff… quels crétins ces journalistes. C'est MALEFOY-Potter !

- C'est la même chose, Draco !

- Absolument pas !

- Je te dis que si…

**FIN**

**Et voilà, la fic est enfin terminée!! **

J'ai déjà des idées pour une suite mais vu le temps qu'il a fallu pour me remettre à finir celle-ci... lol

En tout cas, je remercie tous mes lecteurs et toutes leurs reviews qui m'ont toujours fait très plaisir.

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt^^

Bizz à tous

Darklara ;-)


End file.
